


Přátelství s trochou cukru a lásky

by Lanevra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Sugar Daddy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 206,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro nikoho, kdo zná Tonyho, není žádným překvapením, že mluví dřív, než myslí. A proto není ani žádným překvapením, že jeho zbrklost přivádí do průšvihu nejen jeho, ale i ostatní... třeba Stevea. Ale Tony přísahá, že nemohl dělat nic jiného!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Děj je zasazen někdy pár měsíců po filmu Avengers, ale respektuje jenom něco málo z filmů Kapitán Amerika a všech tří Iron Man filmů. Vlastně nerespektuje téměř nic a pro děj povídky není kánon až tolik důležitý. Odklony, které důležité jsou, uvádím dole.
> 
> \- Obecně platí, že pokud nemluvíme o samotných Avengers, tak většinou nikdo nezná superhrdinskou totožnost druhého. Nikdo netuší, že Steve Rogers je Kapitán Amerika ani jak vypadá, stejně jako třeba nikdo netuší, že War Machine/Iron Patriot je ve skutečnosti Rhodey - v jeho případě to neví ani ani část Avengers neboť Natasha ví úplně všechno. :-D  
> \- Tony je zde přibližně tak starý, jak ve filmech, tedy bude mu třicet sedm let, nicméně Steve je výrazně mladší než ve filmech. Je mu pouhých necelých dvacet čtyři let.  
> \- Zápletka povídky je trochu nereálné, ale slouží to spíš k pobavení. Žádné filosofické úvahy.  
> \- Původně jsem to psala jako dvě samostatné povídky, každá psané z pohledu jednoho z aktérů. Ta z Tonyho pohledu se jmenuje "Přátelství s trochou cukru" a ta ze Steveova pohledu zase "Přátelství s trochou lásky", ale pro snadnější čtení jsem je obě včlenila do sebe.

Vytáhl si plechovku coly, nohou za sebou ledničku zavřel a opřel se o nerezový, krásně chladný povrch dvířek lednice. Posledních dobrých deset hodin skoro nepřetržitě pracoval s hořákem. Byl upocený jak starý tlustý pes, podobně i páchnul a chloupky na rukách měl seškvařené do hnědého prachu.

Podrbal si důkladně celé předloktí, hezky několik velkých tahů od zápěstí až k lokti, a smetl zbytky ohořelých chloupků na zem. Kůže mu tam zůstala červená, trochu jako opařená, ale hladká jak dětská prdelka.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl, napil coly a pomalu, potichu se přesunul víc do centra dění k pohovce, kde seděli ostatní Avengers.

Za těch pár měsíců, co se k němu nastěhovali, se věci tak nějak podivně ustálily, asi proto, že věž byla dostatečně velká, aby se mohli jeden druhému vyhnout. Pokud nepočítal, že za ním kapitán Upjatý chodil se hádat rovnou až do dílny... že mu Natasha opakovaně vyhrožovala různými druhy zmrzačení, pokud jí ještě někdy sní její jogurt (který stejně on koupil ze svého!)... Clint vypadával z různých miniaturních větracích šachet o kterých ani on, člověk který navrhoval celou věž, pořádně nevěděl, že existují, a bez důvodně na něj vrčel... a také když pominul, že už Bruce jednou ztratil kontrolu nad Hulkem, když spolu vedli diskuzi na téma... inu Hulk a jeho začlenění do společnosti.  
No dobrá, pokud se nad tím zamyslel z ryze statistického hlediska, jak mu doporučoval Jarvis, nejspíš byl tak trochu centrem většiny sporů mezi Avengers. Ale copak to byla jeho vina, že se nechali tak snadno vytočit? Pepper a Rhodey ho oba znali přes deset let a ještě nikdy se ho nepokusili zabít. Možná. Ještě si nebyl jistý, jak to bylo u Pepper s těmi ústřicemi nastraženými na pizze pod plátkem šunky a u Rhodneyho s celou aférou zestátněného iron obleku, ale zatím mrtvý nebyl, takže se ho asi nesnažili zabít moc usilovně.

Ale Avengers... to by byl asi jiný příběh. Zábavnější příběh...

Potřásl hlavou a zrovna se chtěl otočit, aby se, nespatřen nebo alespoň neosloven, vrátil do dílny, když koutkem oka postřehl v televizi známou tvář. Alan Schneider! O tom už neslyšel... sakra, nejméně od chvíle, co... bezděčně se dotkl svého reaktoru... jo, muselo to být tak rok, rok a půl zpátky.

„Jarvi, dej to nahlas,“ požádal, přešel k pohovce a opřel se o její zadní část.

Hlasitost se pomalu zvedla zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se hubená hnědovlasá moderátorka nahlas smála něčemu, co právě Alan řekl. Pche... jeho vtipy byly obvykle stejně vyčpělé jako jeho kolínská a hodící se k situaci asi tak, jako se hodila jeho pruhovaná saka k pneumatice, co se mu dělala kolem pasu. Ale novináři se jak známo smáli všemu, co vypadalo jako vtip. Uměli být pěkně slizcí patolízalové.

„Ach, Alane... dlouho jsem se tak nezasmála!“ povzdechla si moderátorka afektovaně.

„Jasně, že ne. Každý miluje jeho vtípky,“ neodpustil si poznámku a usrkl své coly.

„Ani mě nepřekvapuje, že ho znáš,“ utrousila Natasha, kterou musela puštěná televize vyrušit od čehokoliv, co dělala na svém tabletu. Stejně na tom byl i kapitán Upjatý, který seděl na pohovce pod Tonym a když televize promluvila poprvé, zvedl pohled od papírového bloku, do kterého si neustále něco čmáral. Opravdu čmáral, jak teď viděl, když mu krátce nahlédl přes rameno a uviděl náčrt Clinta sedícího u okna a upravujícího své šípy. Ten mimochodem od okna vstal a přešel ke straně televize, aby na ní viděl v jakémsi podivném úhlu. Nesnášel lidi, co se dívají na televizi ve stoje a také by to dal Bartonovi dostatečně štiplavě najevo, kdyby Rogers nepoložil svou otázku.

„Kdo to přesně má být?“ zeptal se se špetkou nesouhlasu.

Odvrátil se od Bartona a okamžitě zachytil důvod kapitánovy nespokojenosti. Během té chvilky rozptýlení se k Alanovi stačily připojit dvě z jeho Sugar Babies. Blondýnka, jejíž hrudník byl stejně mocný jako velikost jejích rtů a vysoká, štíhlá mahagonová kráska.

„Oh, to je nové. Jak Alanovi přibývá nastřelených vlasů na hlavě, tak ztrácí rasové předsudky,“ poznamenal jen tak pro sebe a drobně se ušklíbl, načež se sklonil k milému kapitánovi, „Alan Schneider, veřejně nejznámější sugar daddy a samozvaný guru všech sugar daddies a sugar babies. Dokonce si i založil školu, kde pořádá kurzy o tom, jak se stát žádanou sugar baby nebo jak se správně starat o svou sugar baby. Je špička ve svém oboru.“  
„Tak to vypadá, když se někdo nudí a má hodně peněz,“ utrousil Clint.

„Přesně moje řeč,“ souhlasil a pokynul mu plechovkou.

„Co je sugar daddy a sugar baby?“ položil Rogers otázku na kterou... och, bože ano, i když nejsi, na tuhle otázku se Tony těšil.

Rozvážně se napil, skrývaje poťouchlý úsměv za plechovku, potom si odkašlal a znovu se naklonil k Kapitánovi. Páni, to bude možná stejně dobré, jako když před týdnem Jarvisovi, ve chvilce nudy, nařídil, aby pustil americkou hymnu pokaždé, kdy Kapitán Upjatý vstoupí do místnosti, a pak sledoval, jak se Rogers kroutil jako žížala na háčku. Příliš vlastenec, aby při hymně nesalutoval nebo si na ni stěžoval, ale dost člověk, aby mu to už po desátém poslechu začala lézt na nervy a způsobovat tik v oku.

„Sugar daddy je postarší velmi bohatý gentleman, který dává malé i větší pozornosti své sugar baby. Nejčastěji nějaké vnadné krásce,“ shrnul sice krátce, leč dostatečně obsažně, aby to mohlo někoho s morálním outlocitem pohoršit.

Rogersovi oči se mírně rozšířily, takže nabyly na ještě jasnější modré barvě a pak mrkl jednou, dvakrát a třikrát, než se mu mez obočím udělala hluboká vráska a nakrčil nos. A potom... ano, potom bude následovat nějaké zábavně pohoršená reakce.

„Manžílek.“

Bylo to jediné a poslední slovo, které rozhodně neočekával, že by právě teď kapitán vypustil z pusy. Spíš to viděl na nějaký pohoršený výkřik, jako 'Kam jen ten svět spěje, když si lidé kupují jiné lidi?!' případně okamžitou ofenzivu stylu 'A ty si jedním z nich, Starku?' a ten směšně přísný pohled, kterým se lidi snažil přimět se stydět. V Tonyho případě samozřejmě naprosto bez sebemenšího úspěchu.

„Manžílek?“ zopakovala po něm Vdova, takže Tony nebyl jediný, kdo zůstal v mírném nepochopení toho, co Rogers vlastně myslí.

„Manžílek,“ zopakoval kapitán s kývnutím, „Tak se v mé době a čtvrti říkalo bohatým mužům, kteří si vydržovali nějaké brooklynské děvče... nebo mladíka“ dodal sice s trochou zaváhání, ale bez červenání a opravdu dodal, no páni. Tony byl nesmírně zklamaný. Doufal, že se Rogers propadne hanbou jen mluvit o něčem takovém a on to dokonce znal. Vesmír byl tak hrozně nefér!

„V tvojí cudné, klasické době postavené na rodinných ideálech si někdo něco takového dovolil?!“ zvolal v předstíraném šoku a přitisknul si ruku na reaktor.

„V dvacátém století byla vynalezena elektřina a věci, které na ni běží. Všechno ostatní už tu bylo, prostituci nevyjímaje. Ta už byla vlastně někdy ve staré Číně a nejspíš i dřív,“ pokračoval Rogers stejně klidně a vesmír se zdál být stále méně a méně spravedlivé místo. Copak se nemohl alespoň červenat nebo tak něco? Tuhle drobnost si Tony přece zasloužil!

„Tak to pozor,“ zvedl prst, „Sugar babies nejsou prostitutky. Prostituce je ve státě New York nelegální a prostitutky, které podle oficiálního stanoviska starostky neexistují, jsou prolezlé nemocemi a drogama. Takové sugar baby na druhou stranu... ta je exkluzivní a když říkám exkluzivní, nemyslím tím jenom dokonalý vzhled, ale hlavně to, že patři jedinému suger daddy. S nikým se o ní člověk nemusí dělit a je k dispozici ve dne i v noci. To je lepší než ty nejdražší eskortní služby, protože ty opravdu kvalitní mají pořadníky dokonce i pro Tonyho Starka. Sugar baby... ta ti prostě patří.“  
„Člověk nemůže vlastnit člověka,“ oponoval kapitán okamžitě, vypadlo to z něj naprosto bez zaváhání nebo odmlky, takže jenom naučený reflex.

Tony se drobně ušklíbl.

„Víš, kápo, to je otázka definice vlastnictví,“ podotkl mírně a vyhoupl se na okraj sedačky, protože to vypadalo na delší vysvětlování, „Pro některé sugar daddies jsou jejich baby spíš jako... přerostlé barbinky. Vyberou si nějaké děvče na seznamce nebo přes zprostředkovatele a pak si ho upravují podle svého. Silikonové prsa a zadek, botoxové rty, nový nos, brada, kontaktní čočky, odbarvené vlasy, všechno hezky podle vlastního vkusu. Kupují jim oblečení, šperky a doplňky, která podle nich vypadají na jejich baby dobře. Pořídí jim byt nebo dům a dají do něj nábytek, který se líbí jim samotným. Jejich děvče chodí kam oni chtějí, kdy oni chtějí a chová se tak, jak oni chtějí. Když ztratíš možnost se sám rozhodovat, když tvoje tělo nevypadá podle tvých představ, ale podle představ někoho jiného, jsi ještě svobodný člověk nebo něčí majetek?“ položil veskrze filosofickou a hlavně řečnickou otázku, „Je pravda, že jedno se musí tomu bastardovi nechat,“ kývl hlavou k televizi, kde stále běžela talk shou, „alespoň trochu se tyhle manýry snaží boháče odnaučit, ale moc mu to nejde. Stejně má většina z nich nové baby co dva roky a to staré odkopnou, protože už ho moc deformovala do svých nerealistických a zvrhlých fantasií.“

Rogers, který k němu celu dobu vzhlížel, se teď přemýšlivě zamračil, takže vypadal jako štěně retrívra, když se mu někdo snaží poprvé hodit míček. Ne že by snad někdy měl retrívra nebo jiné štěně, nebo že by ho někdy vůbec viděl naživo – chraň bůh! - ale AnimalPlanet měl zapnutou každou chvíli. A věděl, jak vypadají psi obecně. Vídal je na ulicích. To nebylo dost, aby věděl, co je pes? Nicméně, zpět ke kapitánovi a hlavně jeho dalšímu očekávanému výroku, který ale nepřišel, protože ho přerušil Barton.

„A ty jsi samozřejmě z těch pár výjimek, co to nedělají, co Starku? Nikdy sis žádnou nevydržoval.“

„Vydržovat je tak ošklivé slovo. Hrubé a vracíme se s ním zpátky k prostituci. Ne, já si nikdy nikoho nevydržoval, já jenom rád dávám dárky krásným ženám a pokud mi za to chtějí věnovat svou přízeň... Nebudu se na život a na smrt bránit, ne? To by bylo přece nezdvořilé a já jsem k ženám vždy zdvořilý.“  
„Potvrzuje devět z deseti žen, které na kameru přísahaly, že jestli tě ještě někdy uvidí, nakopou tě mezi nohy,“ ozvala se Natasha s naprostým klidem, ani při tom nezvedla oči od své práce. Barton se zlehka uchechtl.

„Nesoudím tě za to, co děláš ve svém volném času a se svými penězi, Tony, nemám na to právo,“ ozval se kapitán velmi vážně, jako kdyby se teď snažil promluvit k velkému davu a udělat na něj dojem, „ale neschvaluji, když někdo bere jinému svobodu rozhodování.“

„Ale já to nedělám. Opravdu né!“ bránil se upřímně, protože zachytil tři nedůvěřivé pohledy, „Nepopírám, jsem sugar daddy a jsem hrdý na to, že jsem byl v pouhých třiceti jedna letech označen za nejmladšího veřejně známého sugar daddy vůbec, ale nejsem z těch, co chce své sugar baby přetvořit k obrazu svému. Potvrdí ti to každá, kterou jsem měl ve své laskavé péči. Bez legrace!“ mávl rukou k Natashe, „Můžu ti dát jejich jména a telefonní čísla. Stačí tvrdit, že jsme se seznámili přes agenturu a ty sháníš reference. No i když...“ zamyslel se a poklepal prstem na bradu, „Nemuseli by ti věřit, ale můžeš se na mě optat v nějaké agentuře. To by určitě šlo.“

„Možná to udělám,“ překvapila ho Vdova svou odpovědí, elegantně zvedla se ze svého místa „Čím více informací o tobě vím, tím lépe se mi v noci spí.“

Přepadl ho jistý pocit znepokojení. Jo, určitě to bylo znepokojení z toho, jak se na něj Natasha dívala, téměř bez mrknutí. Pojem, že je někdo zmije, získával v případě Vdovy zcela nový rozměr.

„Víš, Natasho, ve slušné společnosti, je... moment,“ přerušil se, když zaslechla z úst moderátorky svoje jméno.

„... na tom posledním byl se slečnou Pottsovou, generální ředitelkou jeho společnosti, ale o té doby nebyl na veřejnosti vůbec vidět jinak, než jako Iron Man.“

„Je to přesně jak říkáte, Alis,“ přitakal Alan, „Vypadalo to, že se z mladého lvíčka salónů stal konečně velký lev, který si našel svou lvici. Ve skutečnosti ale jenom Tonyho veřejný život naprosto v troskách. Neuvidíte ho s budoucí manželkou, neuvidíte ho ani s playboy králíčky. Neuvidíte ho dokonce ani samotného! Posedává v pouličních kavárnách,“ v hlase mu bylo jasně slyšet znechucené pohrdání nad něčím tak obyčejným jako byla normální kavárna venku mezi lidmi, „s nějakými podivíny nebo rozdává Iron Man tužky dětem v nemocnicích.“

„Nemůžeme mu upřít, že nás zachránil,“ připomněla moderátorka, budiž jí to bod k dobru.

„Neupírám mu to. Tony je hrdina! Jsem mu vděčný i za vlastní život, ale nebudeme si nic nalhávat, Tony Stark, jak ho známe, je mrtvý muž...“  
„Hovadina!“ zavrčel vztekle a bylo mu docela jedno, že to ostatní Avengers slyší, ten idiot neměl právo o něm tak mluvit, „Vypni to Jarvis!“

Televizní obrazovka okamžitě zhasla a v místnosti se díky tomu rozhostilo absolutní ticho, nerušené vůbec ničím, včetně takových těch maličkostí, kterých si všímal u normálních domů, jako třeba hluk z ulice. Ne, nic takového, jen tíživé ticho a trojice pohledů, které ho ze strany skenovali. Jeden velmi zvědavý od Clinta, netečný od Natashy a... Kapitánův, který, Tony přísahala, že to vypadalo, jako kdyby o něm měl Rogers obavu a převaloval na jazyku nějaký hloupý dotaz, jako jestli je všechno v pořádku. S tím ať jsi jde za někým jiným.

„Tak, dá si někdo pizzu? Nebo radši Mexiko?“ zeptal se bezstarostně, „Nebo si můžeme koupit mexiko a dát ho na margarita pizzu schválně jak to bude chutnat. Jarvi, vyber nějakou pizzerii a mexiko v okolí a objednej od všech jídel porci,“ instruoval Jarvise, sklouzl z pohovky a vydal se k výtahu, „Jdu ze sebe udělat slušného člověka a pak si pustíme nějaký film. Společný večer... tvrzení týmu... tyhle kecy. OK?“

Přejel pohledem po všech tří, dávaje si dobře záležet na tom, aby jeho tvář neprozrazovala nic z tuhé zlosti, které se mu usadila ve střevech. Alan si mohl svoje kecy strčit někam. Byl Iron Man, jeden z Avengers, měl moc práce na to courat se po večírcích, takže to nemělo nic společného s tím, že dřívější Tony Stark byl mrtev. Stál přímo tady a teď, stačilo by se jen obléct a vyrazit. Hned potom, co se s Rogersem, Clintem, Natashou a Brucem podívají na nějaký film. Ano, přesně tak, hned potom někam půjde

„To zní jako dobrý nápad,“ odpověděl mu Steve s tím svým vstřícným a zatraceně rozhodně ne moc uklidňujícím úsměvem.

„Fajn, tak já po cestě ještě vytáhnu velkého zeleného medvěda z jeho brlohu a pak se uvidíme tady,“ dodal, dveře za jeho zády se otevřely a on rychle vstoupil do útrob výtahu.

Byl rád, když kov rychle zapadl a skryl ostatní Avengers a jejích bodavé pohledy. Taky jo, možná jeho společenský život trochu umíral, to si jako pravý chlap uměl přiznat, ale mohl s tím něco dělat. Ostatně stavění nových obleků není vším.

Od zítřka začne.

 

°°0°°

 

Prázdný list byl jako nové dobrodružství. Nikdy vlastně předem přesně nevěděl, co pod jeho rukama vzniká, když udělal prvních pár tahů. Nechával mysl bloudit, ať se nechá vést srdcem a fantasií a tu pak přenese na čistou stránku, proto se skoro dalo říct, že byl překvapen, když se mu na papíře začala rýsovat známá tvář, nebýt toho, že to bylo asi počtvrté jen tento týden, co se mu podařilo samovolně začít malovat Tonyho.

Zamračil se na z malé části načrtnutou siluetu muže napůl ležícího na pohovce s pitím v ruce, chvíli na ni zíral, jako kdyby doufal, že zmizí, když vydrží dost dlouho, a pak otočil list, aby se dostal na novou stránku.

Tentokrát znovu a lépe, už ne Tonyho, ale další neškodnou scenérii New Yorku. Podobnou těm patnácti dnes namalovaným, které vytrhané z bloku, ležícím ve výklenku a na podlaze kolem něj. Některé byly moderní, přesný obraz toho, co viděl, když vyhlédl oknem ven, a jiné maloval z paměti. Scenérie z třictátého roku, kdy byl ještě malý a Empire State Building teprve stavěla, jiné už z válečného období, které vypadaly tak poklidně, že jen pamětníci mohli tušit, jak těžká to byla doba.

Jeho rozhodnutí mělo ale menší neduhu; nedokázal se přimět namalovat víc než pár neuspokojivých čar předtím, než vytrhl počmáranou stránku, zmuchlal ji a hodil obloukem do odpadkového koše vedle pohovky. Po krátkém zaváhání obrátil předchozí list zpátky a s povzdechem pokračoval v malování Tonyho Starka rozvalujícího se na gauči.

Přinejmenším k tomu měl tentokrát jasný důvod. Bylo to možná tak hodinu a půl co seděl na té pohovce vedle Tonyho a měl špičky jeho prstů přitištěné do stehna, zatím co sledovali Dobyvatele ztracené archy. Už po čtvrté za dobu, co se Avengers přestěhovali do věže. Musel to být Tonyho oblíbený film, protože si ho vždy vynutil, nebo měl prostě jen škodolibou radost z toho, ukazovat veteránovi z druhé světové války napůl komediální drama o druhé světové válce. Ať to nebo to, už po prvním shlédnutí Steve dokázal zopakovat téměř každou repliku, podobně jako Tony sám, a proto během čtvrtého sledování f téměř nevnímal. Zato vnímal Tonyho holé prsty brousící mu o stehno a jeho tichounký hlas, který si brumlal slovy z oblíbených scén nebo připomínky k ději, které asi nepovažoval za natolik důležité, aby se o ně podělil s okolím – a že se s okolím jindy dělil rád.

Přesunul hrot tužky od detailnějšího vykreslování obrysů obloukového reaktoru pod Tonyho trikem, k jeho tváři a drobně se zamračil, když sám překvapeně sledoval, jak mu kreslí zachmuřený výraz. Nevšiml si ho, když sledovali film. Byl příliš rozptýlen snahou dívat se kupředu na obrazovku a nepoložit ruku na Tonyho nohy, aby mu zabránil pokračovat v napůl iritujícím a napůl... vzrušujícím popichování prsty na nohou do jeho stehna. Ale teď viděl. Hluboké nespokojené vrásky na čele a napínající se svaly na krku.

Jedna a jedna jsou dvě, jak známo, a rychle spojování dat a informací byla jeho silná stránka.

„Jarvisi,“ oslovil počítač mírně nejistě, stále ještě nebyl zběhlí v jeho používání. Nešlo ani tak o počítač samotný, poté, co se setkal s Howardem, byl v kontaktu s tehdejší nejmodernější technikou a ta se nakonec tolik nelišila od té dnešní – dokonce měl Howardův počítač hlasový výstup stejně jako Jarvis – ale Tonyho UI bylo něco jiného. Kdysi mu Howard řekl, že jednou z podstat lidského bytí je se neustále ptát. Jarvis se ptal.

„Ano, kapitáne,“ odvětil mu počítač bez sebemenší prodlevy, stále přítomný a stále dohlížející.

„Mohu ti položit jednu trochu osobní otázku týkající se Tonyho Starka? Nemusíš na ni odpovídat, pokud nechceš, vím, že nemám právo strkat nos do jeho soukromí.“

„Pan Stark jako 'soukromí' definuje jen velmi malý úsek informací o něm, kapitáne. Je vysoce pravděpodobné, že budu moci na vaší otázku uspokojivě odpovědět. Ptejte se.“

„Jak dobře Tony zná toho Alana Schneidera?“

„Jejich osobní známost je jen povrchní,“ odpověděl Jarvis okamžitě, „Podle mých dostupných informacích se viděli pouze na dvaceti osmi veřejných akcích a v soukromí se setkali třicet pětkrát. Volali si dvanáctkrát.“

Informace, které mu počítač poskyt,l byly naprosto přesné. Dostal čísla a pravděpodobně by dostal i data setkání a telefonických rozhovorů, kdyby o ně požádal. Jeho domněnku to ale nepotvrdilo ani nevyvrátilo.

„Dobře tedy... nakolik je pan Schneider známý veřejně?“ zkusil to od jiného konce

„V porovnání s panem Starkem nijak zvlášť.“

„Ale pohybují se ve stejných společenských kruzích, že?“

„Dalo by se říct že jsou členy stejného klubu,“ odpověděl Jarvis jen dalším prohlášením které vyžadovalo vyptávání.

„Jakého klubu?“

„Pomineme-li oficiální kluby jako Playboy club, pak je tu také neformální společenství majetných mužů žijících v New Yorku a jeho okolí, kteří sami sebe veřejně či soukromě nazývají 'Sugar daddies' a jsou na tento status patřičně hrdí,“ dostal konečně nějakou trochu jasnější odpověď, i když přinášela víc zmatků než vysvětlení.

„To nemyslíš vážně, že?“ zeptal se a promnul si spánek – takový spolek nemohl existovat, „Být manžílek... nebo tedy sugar daddy, není něco jako spolek přátel vyšívání. Je to spíš...“ snažil se najít správnou a nevulgární definici, „nemůžu přijít na jiné přirovnání, než že je to jako být označována za lehkou ženu.“

„Pokud definujeme lehkou ženu jako prostitutku, pak vás mohu ujistit, že existuje nadnárodní organizace profesionálních sexuálních společnic, která pořádá každoroční konference a je registrována jako nezisková společnost,“ přednesl Jarvis poklidně.

Vzhlédl ke stropu, kde tak nějak tušil přítomnost počítače nebo alespoň kamer, a na tváři se mu usadil nevěřícný výraz. Pamatoval si ze svých dob, že nevěstky samozřejmě měli nevěstince, ostatně jeden byl jen dva bloky od jeho domova, a věděl i s jistotou, že ženy, které se takto živí soukromě nebo fialky, se sdružují v konkrétních barech a hostincích, ale nadnárodní organizace? Kam ten svět spěje...

„Dobrá, beru na vědomí, že v dnešní době jsou kluby na všechno,“ uznal, bez dalšího debatování, které nemělo smysl, „Takže mě teď nech hádat; Schneider má v tom neformálním společenství sugar daddies slovo, je to tak?“  
„Prakticky se dá říct, že ho založil.“  
„To by vysvětlovalo, proč Tonyho jeho prohlášení tolik vyvedlo z míry,“ pronesl nahlas, když se konečně dobral k potvrzení své domněnky.

„Pan Stark jen zřídkakdy věnuje pozornost prohlášením novinářů nebo známých osobností, které o sobě tvrdí, že ho znají. Pokud to udělá, jeho rozmrzelost obvykle trvá jen pár dní a pak na celou věc zapomene. Nedělal bych si o něj starosti,“ ujistil ho Jarvis, nicméně po krátké odmlce dodal: „Prozatím.“

To poslední Steveovi na klidu zrovna moc nedodalo a rozhodně to nezmírnilo obavy, které o Tonyho právě měl. Stark uměl být neuvěřitelně nesnesitelný, někdy i jen pobyt v jedné místnosti s ním způsoboval, že ho začala příšerně bolet hlava a měl touhu složit si ji do dlaní a úpět, ale to neznamenalo, že neměl Tonyho rád. Víc než jen rád. Dostal se mu pod kůži a překonal jeho pevné zásady že nikdy nebude pohlížet na svojí jednotku jinak, než jako velitel. Způsoboval to příznačné trnutí vnitřností, které za svůj život cítil v přítomnosti pouze dvou lidí. Ze zkušenosti věděl, že neskončí dobře, když se tomu poddá a neměl v plánu se poddat, ale to neznamenalo, že se nemohl o Tonyho starat.

„Kdyby to vypadalo, že bych si měl dělat starosti, řekneš mi?“

„Zajisté, kapitáne.“

„Děkuji, Jarvisi,“ pousmál se ke stropu, odložil svůj blok a vstal, „Půjdu si už lehnout. Dobrou noc.“  
„Dobrou noc i vám, pane.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonym zmiňovaná škola údajně opravdu existuje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro Tonyho není nic důležitějšího, než dosáhnout vytyčeného cíle a to i za cenu velkých obětí... na straně jiných.

„Jak to myslíš, že nemůžeš dorazit?“

Miniaturní obličej Pepper svítící na obrazovce jeho telefonu se frustrovaně zkroutil. Už věděl jistě, že je to frustrace. Pochopil to přesně před jedním rokem a čtyřmi měsíci. Do té doby si myslel, že se Pepper jen omylem kousla do tváře nebo tak něco.

„Už jsem se to ti snažila vysvětlit obšírně, Tony, tak to teď zkusím říct kratší větou; oceňuji tvou snahu se zase zapojit to společenského dění a vážně jsem tě v tom chtěla podpořit tím, že s tebou na tu akci dneska půjdu, ale místo toho teď letím do Pekingu řešit něco, o čem ty beztak nechceš slyšet, tak nebudu zacházet do podrobností. Už jsi to pochopil?“

„Pochopil jsem to už napoprvé, jen nesouhlasím.“

„Tady nemůžeš souhlasit nebo nesouhlasit, už jsme opustili vzdušný prostor New Yorku a já opravdu nehodlám pilotovi říkat, aby se vrátil, jen proto, že ty to chceš,“ odmítla ho Pepper na jeho vkus až moc tvrdě, řešil tu přeci zásadní problém rozpadajícího se image, „Jsem generální ředitelka tvé společnosti a nesu zodpovědnost, kterou ty si nést odmítl. Musíš mi to ještě stěžovat svým trucováním?“

„Netrucuji. Stojím tu v obleku, čekám na tebe a připadám si jako hlupák. Co mám asi teď dělat? Ta věc začíná za... nevím. Za jak dlouho to začíná, Jarvi?“ otázal se k jednomu z reproduktorů na zdi.

„Za čtyřicet dva minut je oficiální zahájení, pane.“

„Vidíš?“ poukázal, doslova i přeneseně na Jarvisova slova tím, že zvedl prst ke stropu, „Jak mám tak narychlo sehnat doprovod?“

„Zavolej si do agentury nebo nech svého asistenta ať tam zavolá... počkat, toho jsi vlastně před týdnem vyhodil. Mimochodem další starost na mojí hlavu,“ postěžovala si Pepper, jako kdyby ho vůbec neposlouchala. On měl závažný problém spočívající v tom, že se velmi nutně potřeboval dobře blýsknout na veřejnosti a vlastně, už jen to, že měl brát jenom Pepper byl takový kompromis mezi tím, co si o něm pomyslí ostatní a tím, koho vedle sebe snese. Sakra, býval méně vybíravý ve večerní společnosti. Nějaké děvče poslané agenturou by mu dokonale vyhovovalo a dokonce by ji dostal do postele, i kdyby ta agentura nebyla jen krytí pro drahé prostitutky. A to opravdu ne vždycky byla! Existovaly zcela počestné společnosti poskytující výhradně doprovod na společenské akce a vše ostatní naopak přísně odporoval jejich etickému kodexu. Na druhou stranu, kdo vlastně dodržoval etické kodexy, když začalo jít o peníze?

„Nechci nikoho z agentury. Takhle narychlo by mi dohodili někoho nudného, koho nikdo jiné nevezme.“

„Tak tam nechoď.“

Nemůžu tam nejít byla první odpověď, ta zcela správná, raději zvolil tu druhou, které už byla prachsprostá lež.

„Já tam chci jít. Je to... dobrá akce... pro... děti,“ s každým slovem to zkoušel, jelikož naprosto netušil. kam že to vlastně má jít, jen věděl, že tam budou ti správní lidé před kterými se chtěl předvést jako pravý Tony Stark se veškerým šarmem, elegancí a vtipem. A výřečností smíchanou se schopností improvizace, které se mu tentokrát vyplatila, protože i když zase plácal naprosté nesmysl, Pepper nevypadala ani tak naštvaně, jako spíš rezignovaně.

„Můžeš zkusit požádat Natashu, jestli by tě nedoprovodila,“ navrhla Pepper, „Teď už musím končit, Tony. Mám tu ještě papíry, co musím dodělat, než přistaneme. Dobrou,“ dodala na rozloučenou a předtím, než jí vůbec stačil odpovědět, položila telefon.

Mohl jí zavolat znovu, už jen čistě proto, aby ji otravoval, ale místo toho se zamyslel nad jejím návrhem. Natasha byla krásná žena a uměla být vážně okouzlující, když zrovna nebyla absolutně smrtící nebo neměla výraz kamenné sochy. Někdo, s kým by se mohl ukázat na veřejnosti a koho by taky vedle sebe snesl.

„Jarvisi, řekni Natashe, že ji potřebuji na speciální misi, ať se obleče do nějaký pěkných večerních šatů a přijde do garáží.“  
„Musím vám, pane, s politováním oznámit, že agentka Ramanovová opustila dnes v deset hodin dvanáct minut budovu a doposud se nevrátila.“

Tak to bylo mírně řečeno k zlosti. Celé dva měsíce Vdova nevytáhla paty z domu, podobně jako ostatní, ale zrovna, když ji potřebuje, si vyjde na celodenní venčení a mohl se docela vsadit, že Clinta vzala s sebou. Koho jiného by taky venčila, že ano? Ne že by stál o to brát si ho s sebou na nějakou akci... o dětech nebo čeho se to týkalo. Ostrostřelec byl zábavný, vtipný, měli rádi stejné filmy a snášeli navzájem svou oblíbenou muziku, a obecně byl fajn, ale doslova byl vychován v cirkuse a taky měl odpovídající způsoby. Cintat po mramorové desce baru tady ve společné kuchyni byla jedna věc, cintat po stolech na charitativní akci, bylo něco docela jiného.

A ne, sám rozhodně jít neplánoval. Nebyla tedy jiná možnost, než k tomu zneužít Bruce.

„Tak řekni Brucovi, ať si najde smoking, že ho vyzvednu.“

„Doktor Banner zrovna spí, ale předám mu váš vzkaz. Ovšem dovolil bych si poznamenat, že doktor Banner usnul před pouhými dvaceti minutami potom, co se vrátil z dvanáct hodin trvajícího výzkumu ve své laboratoři. Možná by nebylo nejvhodnější ho rušit,“ dodal Jarvis přirozeně klidně, ale na poslední větu dal patřičný důraz.

Ach sakra! Dneska se mu nic nevedlo. Existoval důvod, vlastně víc důvodů, proč nerad opouštěl vlastní dílnu nebo pohodlí Avengers věže, a tohle byl zrovna jeden z nich.

„V tom máš asi pravdu, na velikost mega XXL se nevyrábějí obleky a bez obleku Hulka na ples nepozvu. Jak by to vypadalo?“  
„Kapitán Rogers, pane, je teď ve společné kuchyni a připravuje si sendvič. Vypadá vzhůru. Možná by mohl být vhodnou volbou,“ navrhl Jarvis.

Zamyšleně se nad ním zamračil. Rogers byl z nějakého důvodu typ člověka, kterého většina lidé, kteří ho poznali, naprosto zbožňovala už od prvního pohledu. Buď za to mohlo jeho dobré vychování nebo obrovské, štěněčí oči, kterými obtěžoval svoje okolí, dokud mu všichni raději nesplnili každé přání, jen aby si tím už konečně přestal. Ale měl to dobré vychování! Vážně hodně dobré, se vším tím madam a slečno tady a děkuji vám a prosím, tam. A luskání podpatky, když přišel do místnosti někdo důležitý.

„To bude muset stačit,“ přistihl se, jak si pro sebe mumlá už když nastupoval do výtahu.

Kapitána Upjatého našel sedět za barovým pultem a před sebou měl talíř naplněný obrovskými sendviči. Tak tomu se rozhodně dalo říkat malá podvečerní svačinka.

„Máš smoking, Rogersi?“ zeptal se bez předešlého úvodu, hned jakmile stanul na druhé strana pultu, tváří v tvář Kapitánovi.

Rogers velmi pomalu položil sendvič na talíř a nespokojeně povytáhl obočí.

„Také ti přeji hezký večer, Tony,“ pozdravil, jak jinak než upjatě.

Tony pozvedl oči k nebi a mávl rukou.

„Ano, ano, dobrý večer. Na zdvořilosti nemám čas. Teď odpověz na otázku.“  
„Mám smoking. V SHIELDu mě vybavili veškerým oblečením, které bych mohl potřebovat...“  
„Tady tě přeruším, protože nechci vědět, co ti SHIELD dal a vlastně ty věci ani nechci ve svém domě nebo alespoň nechci vědět, že je tu mám,“ nenechal Kapitána domluvit, „Umíš tancovat a chovat se ve společnosti? Myslím ve vyšší společnosti, ne tancovačky někde po barech.“  
„Vyrůstal jsem ve stodole, takže ne, Tony, neumím,“ Rogers použil naprosto spalující sarkasmus, který na něj samozřejmě neměl naprosto žádný vliv a muselo to být vidět, protože si kapitán povzdechl a oklepal si ruce, „Potřebuješ, abych s tebou šel na nějakou společenskou akci?“

„To záleží na tom, jestli umíš tancovat.“

„Dalo by se říct, že to byla součást mého základního výcviku,“ pousmál se Rogers, „Co je to za akci?“

„Taková akce, co začíná za,“ podíval sena hodinky, „třicet jedna minut. Začátek už určitě nestihneme.“

„Nebude to poprvé, pane,“ ozval se Jarvis, „Abych odpověděl na vaší otázku, kapitáne Rogersi, jedná se o charitativní akci s názvem Filmem pro děti třetího světa...“  
„Ha! Já věděl, že tam figurují děti!“ vykřikl, nadšený z toho, že si pamatoval alespoň část názvu. Někteří lidé by na něj za to byli hrdí, ale Kapitán Citlivá duše na něj vrhl nesouhlasný umlčující pohled.

„Jedné se o hodinové promítání deseti až patnáctiminutových snímků nezávislých amerických filmařů a dokumentaristů pojednávajících zvláště o špatné životní situací dětí v ekonomicky málo vyspělých zemích. Poté se pořádá banket a tajná aukce, na které jsou tyto snímky vydraženy a výtěžek z aukce jde na pomoc právě již zmíněným dětem. Jedná se už o pátý ročník a předchozí čtyři byly finančně velmi úspěšné.“  
„To zní jako docela dobrá věc. Finančně asi nepřispěji, ale pokud potřebuješ doprovod, půjdu rád,“ prohlásil kapitán a zvedl se z barové stoličky, „Ještě pořád je populární swing?“ Povytáhl obočí a na rtech mu při tom pohrával pobavený úsměv.

„Haha!“ Tony se falešně uchechtl, protože mu to ani zábavné nepřipadalo, „Vážně potřebuji, abys uděl dobrý dojem. To není vtip, Rogersi!“ zavolal za ním, když už se kapitánova záda už vzdalovala k výtahu.

Nebyl to vtip. Dnešní večer se nesměl pokazit a o z něj musel a chtěl vyjít s veškerou svou hrdostí pyšně nesenou nad hlavou.

 

°°0°°

 

Tak nějak se stalo, že se Rogers stačil obléct ve vojensky rekordním čase a jim se dokonce podařilo dorazit jen o pět minut později. K Tonyho velké, ale velké nelibosti. Neměl rád nezávislé filmy obecně, vždycky v nich byla pachuť zelených a hippies – ne toho dobrého druhu, co kouří trávu a nosí barevné oblečení, ba ne. To byl ten druhý druh, co zakládal politické strany, tlačil emisní kvóty pod únosné hranice a nutil prezidenty odvolávat jednotky ze zámoří. Všechno z toho bylo špatné pro obchod se zbraněmi. On sice už se zbraněmi neobchodoval, ale děsivé vzpomínky na bombardování jeho limuzíny vajíčky a shnilou řepou mu ještě zůstalo v mysli a nutilo ho ty lidi nesnášet. Nikdo se špetkou rozumu nebude ničit auto!

Ale to byla ta lepší část na videích, která musel během té necelé hodiny shlédnout. Tou horší byl jejich obsah. A pocit, že ho kravata dusí víc, než by bylo zdrávo. Ke konci se ani nestyděl, že místo sledování velkého plátna putoval pohledem po divácích, až skončil u Rogerse, který ve svém levném a ošklivém smokingu, seděl přímo po jeho pravici. Byl napnutý jako struna, rukama svíral opěrky křesla, rty měl sevřené a rychle polykal. Cítil se v tu chvíli o něco líp, že alespoň ze sálu předstírajících boháčů, kterých se půlka dávno vytratila, není jediný, kdo se nechce dívat na chudé africké děti a pak si pohladit své ego nákupem videa, které nikdy ani neuvidí.

Jak si uvědomil až teď, když už stál trochu stranou v sále, kde se pořádal banket, nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že se téhle akce zúčastnil už před dvěma lety, ani se neobtěžoval jít na promítání a nejspíš se mu někde doma v zapečetěném skladu povalovala právě takové, nikdy neshlédnuté video.

S pocitem jistého zmaru do sebe obrátil zbytek Martini a rozhlédl se po číšníkovi, aby si obstaral další. Matně, když si od jednoho z nich bral sklenku, zahlédl Rogerse jak se pohybuje kolem rybí části bufetu. Mírně zhnuseně se ušklíbl.

Nebyly to ani dva týdny, co se znali, a on zjistil, že kapitán nikdy neměl mořské plody, protože 'V mojí době byliy drahé. Nemohl jsem si něco takového dovolit. Občas lidé neměli ani na chleba. Víš, že za války byly potravinové lístky?' a to bylo prostě... nikdy se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli chce být Rogers za chudáka nebo prostě mluví o tom, co zná. Každopádně, nikdy nejedl žádné ty slizké věci z moře, které Tony nesnášel – dobře, ne úplně všechny, kaviár měl rád, ale to bylo asi tak všechno, ostatní bylo fuj – a teď se jich z nějakého důvodu nemohl nabažit. Hrozivá představa.

„Ahoj... Tony...“

Nepříjemně známý, jemný ženský hlas se mu ozval za zády. Strnul a krátce zauvažoval o možnosti předstírat hluchotu a rychle se vytratit, jenže nebylo kam. Po jedné straně měl až nebezpečně blízko zeď a z té druhé byl celý sál lidí, který ho dělil od únikového východu.

Nasadil profesionální úsměv a obrátil se vstříc Caitlin. Téměř vůbec se nezměnila, jenom barvu vlasů měla o něco světlejší a byla o něco opálenější, takovým tím zdravíým způsobem, jako že se právě vrátila z dlouhé dovolené na březích italského moře nebo tak něco.

„Ahoj, Caitlin... to je mi ale náhoda. Rád tě vidím.“ Zachovával jak falešný úsměv, tak i přátelský, jemně flirtující tón, který měl vyhrazený pro krásné ženy, jakou Caitlin samozřejmě byla.

„A já ráda vidím tebe... Tony. Taky...“ usmívala se a byl to nervozní úsměv, pokud mu paměť ještě sloužila, a pokynula k němu rukou, „taky jsem tě tu nečekala. Poslední dobou to vypadalo, že se společenským akcím vyhýbáš.“

„Řekl jsem si, že trochu zvolním, potom, co jsem skoro umřel. Dvakrát,“ pokrčil rameny, „Věděla bys to a věděla bys i, že tady budu, kdyby tvoje číslo nebylo odpojené.“  
„Tony...“ povzdechla si, krátce sklopila pohled ke své sklence a pak k němu opět vzhlédla, „Víš, jak tyhle věci chodí. Zmizel si a já čekala, přísahám, že jsem čekala, jestli se vrátíš, ale pak najednou byla moje kreditka zablokovaná a já zůstala úplně bez prostředků...“  
„Jasně, chápu,“ pokrčil rameny podruhé a upil ze své sklenky – bylo nesmyslné tu vytahovat na světlo fakt, že to od ní vzal jako druh zrady. Nemohl jinak, když se o ni celé dva roky staral. Dva roky. Až do únosu považoval dva roky jako něco, co mu přeběhne před očima a sotva si toho všimne, až teď viděl, že to není pravda.

„Jak jsi říkala, vím, jak to chodí, Caitlin, proto jsem tě taky nehledal, potom, co jsem se vrátil,“ pronesl, dávaje si dobře pozor na svůj tón, aby jí bylo jasné, že kdyby chtěl, mohl si ji najít a pravděpodobně jí z života udělat peklo. Nebo jí ostatně udělat ze života peklo jenom tak. Měl plnou složku jejích lechtivých fotek a videí, která taky klidně mohla v mnoha tisících kopiích proniknout na internet. Docela náhodou. Náhody se totiž stávají. Sice by to bylo zcela proti kodexu správného sugar daddy, ale kdo by mohl říct, že se to nikdy nestalo.

„Já vím, věř mi, že to vím a jsem vděčná, že si to neudělal. Děkuji,“ řekla velmi vážně a pak položila dlaň jeho zápěstí a promnula kůži na hřbetu ruky přesně tak, jako to dělala i dřív. Zatracená malá koketa. Musel se usmát a naklonit blíž k ní.

„Doufám alespoň, že sis našla někoho, kdo se o tebe dobře postará,“ tentokrát mu do hlasu, chtě nechtěl, vklouzlo trochu něhy.

Caitlin se nadechla k odpovědi, když....  
„Tony!“

Hammer se zjevil za Caitlin jako holubí hovno na kapotě auta. Prostě jen tak zničehonic. Doslova z čistého nebe. A byl i přibližně tak příjemný zážitek ho vidět, jako když se člověk vrátil ke svému naleštěnému ferarari a našel na předním okýnku obrovský ptačí šplíchanec. Měl by přestal přirovnávat Hammera k ptačím výkalům, jinak o tom bude mít dneska noční můry. Vážně, nikdo, zvláště Tony, nechtěl ve snech vídat Hammera obaleného holubími hovínky. Bože! Teď si to bude představovat pokaždé, když se s ním setká a už nikdy se nebude moci přestat vnitřně děsit.

„Milé překvapení, že tě tu vidím, příteli,“ pokračoval Hammer s veškerým svým ne-šarmem a nezajímavostí, až na tu drobnost, že obalil ruku kolem Caitlininých ramenou a vtiskl jí polibek do vlasů.

Tony zvedl obočí vysoko nahoru. To snad ani nebylo...

„Vyměnila si mě za něj? To jako vážně?“ podíval se nevěřícně na Caitlin, která jen sklopila pohled ke své sklence, „No páni! Tak tomu, zlato, říkám pád epických rozměrů. Šla jsi ve svém vkusu dolů rychleji než jdou k zemi drony od Hammer Technologies.“

Caitlin neodpověděla, ani to nečekal, bylo by to proti veškerým jejím kodexům a zvykům. Ona měla svoje místo a znalo ho, jen taková malá chodící dekorace. Jak jinak taky?

„Možná mám něco, co ty nemáš,“ řekl Hammer tónem, který asi měl být povýšený, ale tak napnutý, až zajíkavý, že to vypadalo, jako kdyby mu někdo právě tahal zezadu slipy ven z kalhot.

„Stejnou velikost lodiček, takže si je můžete vzájemně půjčovat?“ navrhl lehce se zářivým úsměvem na tváři, „To je ovšem krásné. A ne, neboj,“ zvedl ruku, jak nechtěl nechat Hammera promluvit, „v žádném případě tě nesoudím. Jsem si jistý, že máš v podpatcích famózní lýtka.“

„Na někoho, kdo je společenský ztroskotanec, máš až moc drzých poznámek, Starku,“ zavrčel Hammer s rychle se ztrácející trpělivostí. Ten chlap byl vždycky jako dynamit s kraťounkou zápalnou šňůrou – bez úmyslného dvojsmyslu – takže stačilo jenom trochu škrtnout a už rychle doutnal směrem k výbuchu a následnému trapnému žvatlání, omluvám a křečovitým úsměvům.

„To bylo hrubé. Jsem zraněn,“ pronesl předstíraně zasažení jeho tvrdými slovy, „Nicméně, pokud mě paměť neklame, tohle,“ ukázal kolem sebe sklenkou Martiny, „je společenská událost.“

„Na které jsi sám a stojíš v koutě, jak hloupý školák na maturitním plesu.“

Musel uznat, že to byla asi ta nejlepší urážka, jakou od Hammera slyšel a která, což bylo na tom nejdrásavější, přesně trefila jádro problému. Sice sem přišel, aby si spravil reputaci lva salónu, jenže jeho plán se začal kazit už ve chvíli, kdy mu Pepper odřekla doprovod a zcela se zhroutil při sledování záběrů běžného života dvanáctiletého íránského chlapce bez nohou. Skončil tu stojící u zdi a doprovodem v podobě Rogersa, který...

Spásná myšlenka se mu objevila pomalu doprovázená hudbou a malou svítící žárovčičkou nad hlavou.

Rychle v davu kapitána vyhledal. Nebylo to ani trochu těžké, nejen že zůstal u rybího baru, hlavě většinu hostů převyšoval o dobrou půl hlavu. Vysoký, mohutný v ramenou, štíhlý v pase... jo, přesně jako ty řecké sochy co byly na skutečném řeckém Koloseu. Pokud by si měl on, Tony Stark, vybrat nějakou mužskou verzi playboy králíčka, asi by vypadala jako Rogers.

„V tom se pleteš, Hammere. Nejsem tady sám,“ samolibě se ušklíbl a upil ze svého Martini, „Podívej se k bufetu a zkus uhádnout, kdo mi nejen dnes večer dělá společnost.“s

Sledoval neskutečným zadostiučiněním promíchaným se značnou dávkou pobavení, jak se obrátili k bufetu a začali propátrávat hloučky lidí, kteří se kolem něj zdržovali.

„Napovím, jednou... dvakrát... třikrát. Nápověda první, nedá se přehlédnout.“  
„Ta bruneta v modrém...?“ zeptal se Hammer.

Ani se nemusel podívat k bufetu, aby věděl, jakou brunetu v modrém myslí. Zcela jistě se nedala přehlédnout, ale to jenom proto, že vážila sto dvacet kilo a byla to, velmi málo známá, manželka jednoho senátora, který tu byl také hostem. Za tenhle odhad věnoval Hammerovi pohled, kterým se jasně ptal, jestli náhodou není mentálně zaostalý, protože to tak někdy vypadalo. Ne, vážně, jak se tenhle chlap naučil číst a psát, natožpak vystudovat MIT.

„Napovím dvakrát... třikrát. Nápověda druhá, je blond.“  
Kromě Stevea, který zrovna polykal obrovské krevety, jako kdyby to byly bonbonky, se kolem bufetu nepohyboval nikdo skutečně blonďatý. Rozhodně ne v tomhle jasně přirozeném odstínu blond, který Rogers vlastnil.

„Tam žádná blondýna není,“ podotkla Caitlin.

„Ding-dong, nápověda třetí a poslední. Zrovna si dává velkou porci krevet,“ řekl a raději upil, aby si spláchl z jazyka už jen představu houbovitých rybou páchnoucích živočichů s očky, které do sebe Rogers soukal.

Doklopil do sebe zbytek sklenky a s další dávkou zadostiučinění sledoval, jaký šok oběma přeběhl po tváři, když konečně pochopili. Zatím co Caitlin vypadala... vlastně jen docela mírně šokovaně, což mělo asi něco společného se vzpomínkami na to, kolikrát měla své prsty v Tonyho zadku, zatím co mu kouřila, tak pohled na Hammera byl naprosto k nezaplacení.

Jeho oči byly dvě obrovské zející díry schované za ošklivými hranatými brýlemi a tvář měl poněkud pobledlou. Vypadal jako někoho, kdo je naprosto v šoku na okraji znechucení a vše zhoršil tím, že si dostatečně hlasitě odkašlal předtím, než se k němu otočil.

„To je... docela...“ začal, evidentně neschopný slova.

„Nečekané,“ dokončila za něj vždy záchranná Caitlin. Ani si nepamatoval, kolikrát jeho samotného vymanévrovala z docela ožehavých situací. Nejčastěji, když byl ožralý totálně na plech a chtěl dělat něco zábavného, jako vylézt na recepci u ministra obrany na stůl, stáhnout si kalhoty a předvádět hulahula tanec s vyšívanými ubrousky kolem pasu. To byly časy.

„Jo, pro mě taky. Je to klenot, který mi jen tak spadnul do ruky. Chcete ho poznat?“ zeptal se, čistě jenom pro tu radost sledovat, jak se Hammer kroutí jako červ na rybářském háčku. Stále tak nádherně pobledlý a rozpačitý. Musel být pěkné homofobní prase, které všechnu tuhle špínu schovávalo za pozlátko svého majetku a drahé béžové obleky.

„Jistě, rádi,“ přitakala skoro okamžitě Caitlin.

Tehdy se Hammer probral k plnému životu, odkudsi z hloubky svého špinavého srdce vytáhl masku plnou úsměvů a ochoty a nasadil si ji na svůj bledý obličej. Pcha! Uměl předstírat stokrát líp, než on.

„No samozřejmě, Tony. Rád poznám všechny tvoje přátele, i ty co jsou víc, než jen obyčejní přátelé,“ přitakal Hammer rychle a přespříliš vesele.

„Fajn. Počkejte tu... neodcházejte mi... za chvíli jsem zpátky.“

Opustil je, po cestě odložil prázdnou sklenku a vzal si další. Úšklebek se mu usadil na tváři, když si představil Hammera, jak se bude mluvit se Stevem a svíjet se, otáčet naruby a cukat sebou ve snaze být vůbec schopen s ním promluvit. Chachá! Dva homosexuálové budou na Hammrea prostě moc horké sousto. A Kapitán 40. léta bude jistě velmi zdvořilý gentleman a tak roztomilý, že... Sakra!

Tady přesně zaváhal v kroku, div že si na sebe nevylil sklenku, jak škobrtl, protože jeho geniální mozek právě dostihl pusu, která si dobrých pět minut dělala co se jí zachtělo a zatáhla Rogerse... pana Upjatého... Kapitána Panenského... sira Čestného... jeho Výsost Miluji-jen-jednu-ženu... do žertíku, který zahrnoval lhaní, předstírání, homosexualitu – nebyla náhodou ve čtyřicátých letech trestná nebo tak něco? - výsměch slabším, protože Hammer byl trochu prostoduchý, a obecně vyžadoval buřičské tendence. Rogersovy hlavní buřičské tendence spočívaly v tom, že si vzal talíř s jídlem na gauč k televizi a i to udělal poprvé jen proto, že ho prostě všichni ostatní nechali sedět v kuchyni.

Krátce se ohlédl po Hammerovi s Caitlin, kteří ho velmi bedlivě sledovali, věnoval jim rychlý úsměv, a podíval se zpět na Kapitána. Teď bylo důležitější vymyslet strategii, jak před Hammerem udržet zdání, že je Rogers... no, nejspíš asi něco jako Tonyho sugar baby, a zároveň donutit Kapitána, aby se jako takový i tvářil. Ta druhá část bude těžší, protože on na rozdíl od Hammera, nebyl naprostý idiot.

„Hej, Steve,“ řekl vesele a položil mu ruku na předloktí.

Rogers se k němu obrátil a doslova, bohužel, shlédl dolů, načež se překvapivě široce a vlídně usmál, jako kdyby byl nadšený už jen Tonyho přítomnosti.

„Tony...“ teď bylo jasně slyšet, že je opravdu nadšený, vlastně až skoro moc nadšený, „Právě si mi řekl Steve. To je poprvé od chvíle, co se známe.“  
„Není možná. Určitě jsem ti tak řekl už dřív.“  
„Ne, vždy to bylo jenom Rogersi, kápo nebo... pár dalších přezdívek,“ trochu se zamračil, nicméně to z jeho obličeje tu předešlou radost úplně nesmazalo, „Jsem rád. Už jsem si začínal připadat trapně ti pořád opakovat, abys mi říkal jménem.“

Nebyl si vědom toho, že by ho o to vůbec kdy Kapitán požádal, ale na tom teď nezáleželo. Na druhou stranu to vypadalo, že tento obří ledovec z první poloviny století doslova taje, když mu říká Steve. To by se mělo nějak zužitkovat.

„Tak dobře... Steve... líbí se ti tady? Určitě ano, snědl si tu půlku rybího baru... Nedělej si s tím starosti, jsou tady na to připravení a určitě mají vzadu spoustu zásob,“ mávl rukou, když viděl, jak se Kapitán s provinilým a omluvným výrazem nadechuje, „Napadlo mě, jestli by ses nechtěl seznámit s nějakými mými přáteli?“

„Jistě, rád poznám nové lidi, hlavně pokud jsou to tvoji přátelé. Veď mě,“ souhlasil bez zaváhání. To bylo až nepříjemně snadné, ale alespoň kousíček problému to vyřešilo.

Počkal, než Rogers odloží talířek a vidličku a potom se pokusil ho nějak... uchopit způsobem dostatečně intimním, aby to vypadalo, že jsou víc než jen přátelé. Pokud by šlo o ženu, nebyl to naprosto žádný problém. Stačilo ovinout ruku nízko kolem zad a nechat ji položenou na boku, tělo přitištěné na tělo. Snadné a dostatečně výmluvné, prostě jasně říkající 'tohle všechno tady dole je moje a prosím nesahat', jenže u Rogerse? Kvůli jejich výškovému rozdílu, který se teď zdál ještě zřetelnější, než jindy, by se mu musel doslova vklínit mezi tělo a paži, aby ho mohl obejmout a nějak pochyboval, že by si takových manévrů Kapitán nevšiml, jakmile by s nimi začal. Nebo že by si pak nechal dát ruku kolem pasu. Snad by mu ji mohl dát kolem ramen, ale to je nejen spíš přátelské gesto – dával ruku kolem ramen každému druhému fandovi, kterého potkal – hlavně by musel asi cupitat po špičkách, jinak by ji tam dlouho neudržel.

„Uvažoval jsem o těch videích,“ ozval se mu Steve u ucha, zatím co kráčeli pomalu směrem k Hammerovi a on velmi usilovně uvažoval, jak při tom vypadají, „Kolik tak jedno stojí?“

„Chceš po mě, abych nějaké koupil?“ zeptal se napůl roztržitě.

Skončil s rukou stále na Steveově paži a teď zrovna uvažoval jak ji tam správně položit. Mohl vzít muž muže pod loktem? Jistě, technicky to samozřejmě bylo možné, ale netušil, jak to vypadalo ve společnosti. Sakra! Měl se na posledním udílení Cen Akademie pořádně dívat jak se má Elton k tomu svému kolouškovi.

„Tak jsem to samozřejmě nemyslel, jen jsem si říkal, kolik by tak všichni z nás museli přispět.“

„Stojí tak devět.“

„Tisíc?“

„Set tisíc.“

„To je víc, než jsem čekal,“ připustil Kapitán a rozmrzelostí téměř hladce zakryl svůj šok.

„Není to tak moc,“ pokrčil rameny, „Na malých akcích, jako je tahle, se dá na charitu tak deset až patnáct milionů. Za tolik si nekoupíš ani pořádný dům na pláži,“ svůj boj s úvahou, jak se sám má chovat, právě vzdal a raději se přesunul k tomu, jak by se měl chovat Steve, „Když jsem říkal, že jsou to moji přátelé, nebyla to úplně pravda. Je to Justin Hammer. Nesnášíme se na život a na smrt. Jsme jako rosomák a zmije a on je ta zmije. Prosím,“ zvedl ke kapitánovi pohled, cedíce svá slova přes úsměv, „udělej dobrý dojem.“

Neobtěžoval se čekat na odpověď, neměl na ni ani čas, prostě spoléhal na to, že je Rogers muž ochotný pro svůj tým umírat, tak proč by nemohl udržet alespoň přívětivou tvář, když o něco jde.

„A jsme zpátky,“ zazářím úsměvem na na Hammera s Caitlin, „Steve, dovol abych ti představil Justina Hammera většinového vlastníka a generálního ředitele Hammer Industries a jeho půvabnou společnici, slečnu Caitlin.“ usmál se na ni, než se mávl rukou k Rogersovi, „Tohle je Steve.“

„Steve Rogers, madam. K vašim službám,“ sklapl podpatky a zlehka si potřásl rukou s Caitlin, která měla okamžitě ten potěšený výraz, jako kdyby obyčejné setkání s Rogersem byl vrchol světa nebo co, „Pane Hammere. Těší mě, že poznávám Tonyho přátele,“ obrátil s k Hammerovi, ke kterému napřáhl ruku.

Moment váhání, než se Hammer rozhoupal a sevřel nabízenou rukou, byl sice krátký, ale rozhodně ne nepřehlédnutelný, a stisk, kterým Rogersovi oplatil budil spíš dojem, jako kdyby byla Hammerova ruka kroutící se napůl leklá ryba. Ne, proti kapitánově ruce to byla spíš malinkatá, vyzáblá mřenka.

„Potěšení je na mojí straně,“ stáhl ruku rychle zpět a strčil ji do kapsy, kde, jak si Tony představoval, měl kapesník do kterého si ji teď hezky otíral, „a taky docela velká dávka překvapení. Znám Tonyho už od školy a nikdy by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, že vedle něho uvidím někoho, jako jste vy.“

„Promiňte, někoho jako jsem já?“ otázal se Kapitán zmateně.

„Jste muž. Tony nikdy nechodí do společnosti s muži. Zajímalo by mě, jak jste se vůbec vy dva,“ naznačil mezi Stevem a jím rukou, „poznali? Někdo vás seznámil?“  
„Vlastně my jsme...“ začal Rogers.

„Byla to shoda okolností, nic jiného,“ přerušil ho dřív, než stačil pokračovat, ať hodlal říct cokoliv, bylo by to špatně, „Nebudeme tancovat? Asi bychom měli tancovat, alespoň někdo z nás. Co ty na to, Steve?“ poklepal kapitána po rameni, „Nechceš provést Caitlin po parketu? Ona hrozně ráda tancuje.“

Ve stejnou chvíli kdy svíral Steveova rameno a s úsměvem k němu vzhlížel, nenápadně natáhl ruku a třikrát zatahal Caitlin za šaty. Jejich starý signál, že je ve společenských úzkých a potřebuji její okamžitou pomoct s hroutící se situací. Vřele doufal, že nezapomněla, co to znamená a hlavně, že nezapomněla, jak dobře se s ním měla a bude trochu ochotná zavzpomínat na staré časy tím, že mu teď, sakra, pomůže.

„Ano, ovšem, ráda tancuji,“ ozvala se, bůh ji žehnej, kdyby nějaký byl, „Zrovna to vypadá, že hrají mojí oblíbenou písničku. Zatancujete si se mnou, Steve?“

„Budeme mi nesmírným potěšením, madam,“ odvětil Rogers, sklapl podpatky, napůl se uklonil a nabídl jí ruku.

„Co... to, ale... můžeme si zatancovat my. Půjdu s tebou, pokud chceš...“ načal Hammer nesouvisle, sledující zmateně to, jak Caitlin ochotně vzala nabízenou ruku.

Rogers mírně povytáhl obočí, nejspíš nad neartikulovaným Hammerovým protestem. Položil tedy svému váženému kolegovi z bývalé branže ruku na rameno a tím ho docela spolehlivě umlčel. Bylo to vlastně docela zábavné sledovat, jak druhý miliardář náhle ztichl, celé jeho tělo se napnulo a nepatrně trhl ramenem, na kterém spočívala Tonyho ruka.

Mávl na Rogerse, jako že má volno a s ulehčením sledoval, jak se společně s Caitlin vzdalují na parket.

„No tak, Hammere, nech děti, ať se baví,“ poklepal ho po rameni, „Jejich tátové se o ně starají dost dobře na to, aby věděli na jakém písečku si hrát. Nebo snad o tom máš snad u Caitlin pochybnosti? Asi bych se ani nedivil, vždycky byla náročná. Ještě pořád pije jenom tu jednu značku vína z malé vinice ve Francii... jak jen se to jen jmenovala? Teď si nevzpomenu, ale strávili jsem tam jednou týden a ona od té doby nechce nic jiného. Asi jí evokuje pěkné vzpomínky.“  
„Nemám žádné pochybnosti,“ zavrčel Hammer, chytl jeho ruku a strhl si ji z ramen, „A dej tu ruku pryč, Starku, kdoví, kde předtím byla.“

Doslova se zatetelil blahem, že z něj dokázal vyloudit tak prudkou reakci a to zábava teprve začínala. Jenom tak tak zadržel potutelný úsměv a hezky úhledně ho skryl za předstíraný, leč uvěřitelný šok a zděšení.

„Oh-ou! Tak to bylo vážně... brutální! Chtěl si tím, co si řekl, snad něco naznačit? Protože já si opravdu nechci představovat co!“ teatrálně si přitiskl ruku na prsa, jako kdyby se nemohl ani nadechnout, jak šokovaný byl, a zvýšil hlas natolik, aby ho zaslechlo několik nejbližších hostů, „Myslel jsem, že jsme tu všichni inteligentní, osvícení a slušní lidé, kteří nebudou mít nevhodné poznámku jen proto, že je něčí partner muž.“  
„To nebylo... já to nemyslel, jak sis to vyložil! Mě nevadí, že jsi gay,“ pokoušel se Hammer zachraňovat situaci, leč naprosto marně, a sklenička v rukách se mu začala povážlivě chvět. Jistě si nemohl nepovšimnout pohledů několika blízkých hostů, kteří se po nich obrátili a už vůbec nemohl nepostřehnout číšníka, který se zastavil a začal na něj vyloženě zírat – asi byl ještě nový, nezvyklý na to, jaký rozruch umí dělat vyšší společnost.

„Takže teď začínáme se škatulkováním?“ zeptal se pohoršeně, „Ty musíš prostě všechno, co neodpovídá tvému konvenčnímu uvažování, nějak pojmenovat a očíslovat, že?“

„To není pravda. A mohl...“ Hammer k němu s napjatým výrazem přistoupil a výrazně ztišil hlas až do šepotu, „mohl by ses trochu ztišit. Všichni na nás zírají.“

„Chceš umlčet pravdu, Justine? Pravda se ale nedá umlčet...“  
Ochotně by pokračoval dál, kdyby mu na rameno nedopadla těžká ruka jejíž stisk byl natolik pevný, i když jemný, že ani nemusel pozvednout pohled nahoru, aby si byl docela jistý, že za ním stojí Kapitán Upjatý se svým... no, prostě upjatým výrazem. Odkud jinud taky získal tu přezdívku, že?

„Mohu s tebou na moment mluvit v soukromí, Tony?“ zeptal se naprosto poklidně, mírně, jako kdyby mluvil na dítě, ale vzrůstající síla ocelového stisku na Tonyho rameni neposkytovala žádnou pochybnost o tom, že 'ne' by byla velmi špatná odpověď.

„Ale jistě, Steve, cokoliv.“ Nenechal se zastrašit Kapitánovým tvrdým pohledem a usmál se.

„Pane Hammere... omluvám se, že vám Tonyho kradu, hned bude zase zpátky. Omluvte nás,“ obrátil se Rogers na Hammera naprosto profesionálně úslužným způsobem, předtím než zlehka cukl Tonymu ramenem směrem k sobě.

„Potom to domluvíme,“ zavolal na Hammera a následoval, možná trochu nedobrovolně, Rogerse přes místnost někam směrem k proskleným dveřím balkónu.

Jak Kapitán Panenský kráčel vpřed, tak se i davy arogantních boháčů rozestupovali na stranu a pouštěli ho skrze sebe. Bylo by to skoro až zábavné, kdyby nebyl Tony tažen klopýtavě za ním. Než si na to stačil postěžovat, tak se nějakým zázrakem, bez jediné zastávky na přátelské prohození slov, dostali až ke skleněným dveřím, které Rogers prudce otevřel a vtáhl Tonyho na balkon. Stejně tak prudce je za sebou i zavřel.

Využil toho krátkého okamžiku, kdy za sebou Rogers zavíral dveře, a narovnal si na ramenou sako. Oklepal si rukáv.

„Můžeš mi příště zkusit nechat ruku v ramenním kloubu, prosím? Díky,“ požádal ho a podíval se vzhůru na kapitána, jež se nad ním strašlivě tyčil.

Ruce měl skřížené na prsou, což díky špatně šitému obleku pudilo dojem, že má ještě tak o padesát kilo víc svalů a hrb k tomu, a na tváři měl výraz Kapitána Ameriky v plné polní. Bylo to... docela roztomilé a trochu lichotivé, jak musel připustit. Samotný velký Kapitán Amerika na něj měl asi trochu zlost. Páni! To byl opravdoví průser, protože ho teď asi čekalo nějaké vysvětlování. Na jednu stranu, jemu se to celé jevilo jako docela dobrá historka ke sklence s přáteli, na tu druhou... Steve asi nebude nadšený.

„Co přesně jsi o mě řekl svým ne tak úplně přátelům?“ zeptal se Rogers stroze.

„Ehm, nic?“ rozhodil rukama ve skoro upřímném gestu, „Nemluvím s cizími lidmi o tvé práci, je mi jasné, že je to tajemství.“

„Ty moc dobře víš, co mám na mysli, Tony,“ pokračoval velitelským hlasem, „Když přehlédnu, že slečna Caitlin měla několik zvláštních otázek, které jsem zprvu nechápal, tak rozhodně nemohu přehlédnout, že jsem slyšel, co jsi říkal Hammerovi.“

„Nech mě hádat; supersluch?“ tipnul si jenom tak naslepo.

„Ano, supersluch,“ přitakal a konečně rozpletl ruce, jen proto, aby si mohl promnout frustrovaně kořen nosu a pak se na Tonyho podívat už ne pohledem vojenského velitele, ale spíš zklamaného otce, který něco vysvětluje svému dítěti – a že měl měl s rozpoznáním tohoto pohledu bohaté zkušenosti, „Slyšel jsem, jak jsi naznačoval, že my dva,“ udělal pohyb rukama mezi nimi, „jsme víc, než jenom přátele. Že jsme... zapletení v... romantickém smyslu slova.“

Nejlepší, co mohl v dané situaci udělat bylo přiznat pravdu. Poklidně pokrčil rameny a vsunul ruce do kapes, nedávaje najevo nic z drobných obav, které se mu začaly honit hlavou. Jestli teď Rogers ztropí scénu a bude chtít přiznat pravdu, jeho společenský život bude v jediném okamžiku na dlouhou dobu rozmačkán jako komár. Úplně slyšel tu šuškandu o tom, že je Stark tak hrozně na dně a tak moc zoufale na sebe chce upoutat pozornost, že už i předstírá homosexualitu. A všichni bohové, včetně Thora na prvním místě, chraň, aby se to dostalo někam k novinářům nebo těm otravným blogerům! Ti by z toho udělali aféru století, kde by ho obvinili z poškozován dobré pověsti sexuálních a genderových menšin.

„Možná jsem něco takového naznačil. Vadí ti to snad?“

„Jistěže mi to vadí!“ odpověděl Steve okamžitě a donutil ho překvapeně vyklenout obočí – že by si Kapitán Spravedliví přinesl s sebou z ledu také názory o homosexualitě rovnou ze středověku? „Je to lež a lži plodí jenom další lži a také mi přijde nedůstojné k hodnotám, na kterých jsou budovány pevné vztahy, tvrdit, že jsem milenci, když to není pravda.“

Jeho obočí vystoupalo ještě o kousek víš. Tak tohle byl překvapivý zvrat události. Pokud správně rozuměl tomu, co se Kápo snažil svou archaickou mluvou vyjádřit, tak mu vůbec nešlo o to, že jsou dva muži, jako mu spíš vadilo, že je to prostě jenom bouda.

„Tak to pro tebe mám dobrou zprávu. Většina lidí nic z toho, co jsem říkal, nepochopila, už mají trochu připito a co se Hammera týče... no,“ ušklíbl se, Hammer nikdy nebyl problém, „On si nemyslí, že jsme milenci v tom... milém smyslu slova, jako že se vodíme za ruce, vyznáváme si lásku a snídáme spolu na balkoně po dlouhé noci plné milování. Ne, žádné balkonové scény,“ zamítavě zamával rukou, „Myslí si, že je to spíš... pamatuješ, asi před třemi týdny na ten pořad v televizi s mým známým Alanem Schneiderem?“

„Ano...?“ protáhl pomalu Rogers a oči se mu z úžili. Zjevně už začínal tušit, ale chtěl, aby to Tony vyslovil nahlas. No, pokud to tak chtěl, měl to mít.

„Hammer a Caitlin získali... naprosto ne mým přičiněním... dojem, že jsi můj nový sugar baby. Říká se jim vůbec tak, když jsou to muži?“ zamyslel se nahlas. Možná to mělo nějaký jiný název. Okamžitě sáhl do kapsy a našel si telefon. Jarvis určitě bude umět najít v internetové žumpě správnou odpověď.

Velká ruka dopadla na obrazovku mobilu a zatarasila mu výhled na zadávací políčko zprávy. Vzhlédl do Rogersovi přísně vyhlížející tváře.

„Ne,“ dostalo se mu prosté odpovědi, které byla ale úplně matoucí, „Prostě nemůžu uvěřit, že si mě postavil do takové situace, ale půjdeš zpátky dovnitř a napravíš to.“

Byl to okamžik, kterého se obával, ale nehodlal se vzdát bez boje. Pomalu vrátil telefon zpátky do kapsy a připravil se na ten nepříjemný moment, kdy bylo potřeba mluvit pravdu, sebevíc se mu to příčilo.

„Podívej, Steve, neměl jsem v úmyslu tě kompromitovat,“ nabídl vstřícně a zvedl ruku dlaní vzhůru, přičemž se stále trochu usmívat, „Není to žádný žert nebo jedna z mých vylomenin. Nikoho se nesnažím urazit, naštvat,“ dobře, Hammera se trochu snažil naštvat, ale o tom Steve nemusí přeci nic vědět, že? „vyprovokovat nebo cokoliv jiného, co si můžeš myslet, že se snažím udělat. Ani se k sobě nesnažím přilákat novináře. Prostě jenom...“ rozpřáhl ruce v bezradnosti, bude prostě muset říct pravdu, „Když jsem viděl ten pořad a slyšel, co Schneider řekl, došlo mi, že má pravdu. Měl jsem svou určitou pověst, lidé věděli, že se se mnou budou vždycky dobře bavit, ale od chvíle, kdy jsem přišel k tomuhle,“ poklepal si prsten na prsa v místech, kde byl reaktor, „vlastně sotva vyjdu na veřejnost. Lidé si o mě už šuškají, že jsem se pomátl nebo se ze mě stal starý mrzout. Přišel jsem sem, abych si napravil svou společenskou pověst, jenže se to všechno pokazilo v okamžiku, kdy mi Pepper na poslední chvíli utekla do Pekingu a já tu skončil s tebou,“ poklepal ruku na Kapitánovu hruď, „A pak se věci nějak semlely... Hammer řekl něco... já jsem řekl něco...“

„A skončilo to u toho, že mě považují za tvou placenou společnost,“ dokončil za něj Kapitán.

„Přibližně něco takového,“ přitakal, „I když znáš můj názor na to, jestli jsou sugar baby placená společnost nebo ne. Jsou to spíš lidé, většinou ženy, které si užívají štědrost jiných lidí. Vlastně se to tolik neliší od toho, co je mezi mnou a vámi všemi,“ naznačil rukou k sobě, ke Steveovi a pak kamsi do dálky, objímaje pomyslně všechny Avengers, „Dávám vám střechu nad hlavu, teplou vodu, jídlo, nejmodernější vymoženosti a vy mi děláte společnost při filmovém maratonu. Vidíš, je to skoro to samé?“ poukázal, přičemž se nesetkal se vstřícnou reakcí, ba naopak, Rogers jenom ještě víc přimhouřil oči a vypadal naštvaně, „Fajn, připouštím, to co jsem teď řekl, znělo v mojí hlavě o něco líp, než když jsem to slyšel, ale stejně... prostě doufám, že mě nenecháš na holičkách. No tak, Stevie!“ sevřel mu pevně paži a trochu zacloumal, „Potřebuji tě! Jako kolega Avenger kolegu Avengera! Musíš mi pomoct udržet mojí pověst, přeci jen je to taky kousek pověsti nás všech.“  
„Tony...!“ načal Kapitán prudce, ale nedokončil.

„Přísahám, nebudeš muset dělat nic nevhodného,“ ujistil ho předem, „Žádné veřejné líbání a osahávání, nic takového. Jen se se mnou vrátíš dovnitř, dál budeš na všechny milý a budeš ignorovat jakékoliv narážky na to, že jsi víc než můj kamarád... kdyby se nějaké objevily a já jsem si docela jist, že neobjeví.“ Byl si téměř jistý, těch pár lidí, co ho slyšelo, snad nebude dělat problémy.

„To nejde, Tony. Dovedeš si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby se rozkřiklo, že se nechávám vydržovat bohatým mužem? Něco takového je společensky nepřijatelné! Musím jít morálním příkladem.“

„Nikdo ale neví, kdo jsi. Neznají tvoji tvář ani jméno,“ položil logický protiargument, Kapitán Amerika by se určitě nemohl nechat opečovávat nějakým boháčem, ale Steven Rogers? Ten si mohl, k čertu, dělat, co chtěl, „Teď nejsi on, jsi jenom Steve, můj přítel, kterého žádám o krytí zad, tak v čem je problém? Je to proto, že jsem to já? Proto, že jsem muž? Obecně máš cokoliv proti výměnnému obchodu tohoto druhu? Nebo jde o tvou nechuť lhát? Promiň, že to říkám, ale sám ses doznal, že si lhal u odvodů do armády. Pětkrát!“ zdůraznil.

Rogers si dlouze povzdechl a sklonil hlavu bradou až na prsa, oči zavřené. Setrval tak několik dlouhých okamžiků, než opět vzhlédl a rezignovaně se na Tonyho podíval.

„Tak tedy dobře.“

„Dobře? Jo? Vážně?“ Byl trochu překvapený a také to bylo z jeho slov slyšet, ale byl rád. Ulevilo se mu, protože představa, že půjde za Hammerem pod Kapitánovým bedlivým dohledem a přizná svou lež, byla prostě... brr! Ponižující. To by raději sešplhal z balkonu po okapu jako ve starých komedií.

„Skvělé! Takže teď, asi bychom měli...“ naznačil zpět do místnosti, když tu se Rogers pohnul k němu.

Nestačil ani moc udělat předtím, než se ocitl sevřený silnou paží v lehkém objetí a ucítil Kapitánův dech na tváři, jak si na krátkou chvíli opřel bradu o jeho rameno. Bylo to tak rychlé a matoucí, že zareagoval instinktivně a obalil paži kolem kapitánových širokých zad. Pod prsty cítil hrubou tkaninu saka, skřípající jako polyester, a neobvyklou horkost těla, které se na něj tisklo. Záhy si uvědomil, že je to vlastně poprvé, co je tak dlouho dostatečně blízko Rogerse a co s ho dotýká na dost velké ploše těla, aby si stačil plně uvědomit jeho vyšší tělesnou teplotu. Kolik to bylo? Třicet sedm a půl stupně Celsia? Daň za rychlejší metabolismus. A, jak si uvědomil, příjemná výhoda pro něj. Většinou to nevnímal, ne tak, by si lidé mysleli že bude, ale téměř stoprocentní účinnost jeho reaktoru zajišťovala, že kovové pouzdro, které měl v hrudi zůstávalo necelý jeden stupeň pod jeho vlastní tělesnou teplotou. Nebylo to studené v pravém slova smyslu, ale bylo to v kontrastu se Steveovým horkým objetím.

Než mohl plně zvážit, jak moc je to příjemné, byla většina horkosti pryč, a zůstala jenom teplá ruka posazená jeho kříži, stejně jako jeho vlastní dlaň dál spočívala na Rogersově rameni.

Zamrkal.  
„Co to bylo?“ zeptal se, stále ještě vyvedený z míry.

„Stojíme u prosklených dveří a většina sálu viděla, že se tu hádáme. Přišlo mi příhodné udělat něco, co vypadá jako usmíření, než se vrátíme dovnitř,“ vysvětlil kapitán, pak mu přes tvář přeběhla nerozhodnost s trochou váhavosti a obav, „Bylo to moc?“

Měl sto chutí říct, že nemá naprosto zdání, jestli to bylo moc. Bylo to objetí, více méně na veřejnosti, rozhodně v místech, kde mohli být viděni, ale nebylo to nic víc, než jen to objetí. Krátké sevření v náručí. Sice na okraji společenské upjatosti, kterou tu někteří hosté trpěli, ale pořád v mezích toho, co by se očekávalo od Tonyho Starka.

„Ne, bylo to v pohodě,“ odmávl to a usmál se, „Takže, až po tobě, drahoušku.“

Kapitán mírně pozvedl obočí v nesouhlasu, ale bez dalšího slova ho zcela pustil a vykročil ke dveřím. Tony ho následoval a tentokrát už měl podstatně menší problém s tím, kam dát svou ruku. Jednoduše ji nechal na Steveových zádech, přesně mezi lopatkami, a to po většinu večera.

Museli vypadat jako opravdu rozkošný pár.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Předem děkuji za komentáře a kudosy


	3. Chapter 3

Společenské akce pro bohaté dnes se vlastně v ničem nelišili od těch tří, které absolvoval s Howardem. Muži v drahých oblecích hovořící o politické situaci a ženy v nákladných róbách probírající společenské dění. Dokonce ani samotné oblečení se nijak nezměnilo, jen stůl s občerstvením bylo o něco bohatší, než si pamatoval. Hlavně o krevety! Proč s Howardem nikdy nebyl na akci, kde by měli krevety? Nebo možná měli. Nevěděl. Vlastně se nikdy nedostal ke stolům s občerstvením tak blízko, aby se o tom mohl přesvědčit. Vždy to byl Howard, kdo mu přinesl talířek s jídlem k jejich stolu nebo do kouta, kam se uklidili, aby nemuseli dělat společnost 'majetkem oplývajícím, leč intelektem chudým lidem' jak jeho starý přítel nazýval všechny ze své společenské třídy. A pak se společně bavili o alibismu do kterého byli zabaleny dary na pomoc rodinám zesnulých ve válce.

To mu připomnělo, kde vůbec byl Tony?

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a spatřil ho, jak si k němu prokličkovává cestu davem. Podíval se na stůl k míse krevet a zvažoval, jestli by si stihl dát ještě alespoň jednu nebo dvě malé, než sem Tony dorazí, když ucítil dotek na lokti.

„Hej, Steve,“ řekl Tony vesele, který se dokázal dostat davem překvapivě rychlé a pak ho neméně překvapit oslovením.

Obrátil se k němu a shlédl dolů. Známé škubnutí ve vnitřnostech se opět dostavilo, tentokrát ještě obohacené teplou radostí z toho, že se Tony konečně rozhoupal říkat mu jménem. Poprvé od chvíle, co si potřásl rukou a jako úplně poslední z Avengers.

„Tony...“ neubránil se úsměvu, „Právě si mi řekl Steve. To je poprvé od chvíle, co se známe.“  
„Není možná. Určitě jsem ti tak řekl už dřív.“  
„Ne, vždy to bylo jenom Rogersi, kápo nebo... pár dalších přezdívek,“ řekl spíše zaobaleně, rozhodně nehodlal otevírat téma proč není 'Kapitán Panenský' nebo 'Pan Upjatý“ a místo toho připustil: „Jsem rád. Už jsem si začínal připadat trapně ti pořád opakovat, abys mi říkal jménem.“

Přes Tonyho tvář na krátko přeběhl vyraz, které už velmi dobře znal a ve své podstatě říkal, že ho momentálně absolutně nezajímá, co okolí říká, protože má něco podle něj nesmírně důležitého na mysli a musí to prostě vyslovit nahlas. Svým způsobem to bylo zábavně roztomilé, proto znovu pousmál a nechal ho mluvit.

„Tak dobře... Steve... líbí se ti tady? Určitě ano, snědl si tu půlku rybího baru...“

Ohlédl se po míse, které byla díky němu opravdu z větší části prázdná. Naneštěstí měl díky rychlému metabolismu prakticky nekonečný apetit, pokud bylo co jíst. Když nebylo, například na bitevním poli, mohl nejíst celé dny, možná i týdny, téměř bez ztráty výkonu nebo soustředění, ale prostřený stůl před ním měl k první linii hodně daleko. Asi toho vážně snědl víc, než bylo vhodné. Už se nadechoval k omluvě, jenže Tony pokračoval.

„Nedělej si s tím starosti, jsou tady na to připravení a určitě mají vzadu spoustu zásob,“ mávl rukou, protože on nikdy nedokázal udržet ruce při těle, maximálně tak je mít strčené neslušně v kapsách, „Napadlo mě, jestli by ses nechtěl seznámit s nějakými mými přáteli?“

Teď se dostali k tomu podstatnému, co po nepodstatném úvodu, chtěl Tony říct. Vlastně to nebylo tak důležité, jak si asi Tony myslel, jelikož neexistoval žádný důvod, proč by nemohl nebo nechtěl poznat jeho přátele.

„Jistě, rád poznám nové lidi, hlavně pokud jsou to tvoji přátelé. Veď mě,“ souhlasil bez zaváhání.

Na okamžik postřehl, že vypadá překapaně, pak se ten okamžik vytratil, Tony jen mírně pokrčil rameny a už ho manévroval davem zpět odkud přišel. Teď už věděl, jak se k němu dokázal tak rychle přiblížit. Měl neuvěřitelnou zručnost v tom, jak se bravurně vyhnout jakékoliv potencionální konverzaci, i když to znamenalo kličkovat a prudce měnit směr jako králík. Připadal si v tu chvíli trochu nepatřičně, jako kdyby byl on sám hulvát, který není ochotný prohodit pár slušných slov s lidmi, kteří ho chtěli třeba jen pozdravit. To byl částečně důvod, proč mu unikla myšlenka ohledně videí, které dnes shlédl. Komplexní pocit viny, nejspíš. Nedalo by se říct, že by se třeba jen zmenšil, když slyšel konečnou částku, kterou považoval za naprosto nedosažitelnou. Příležitost se nad tím zamyslet ovšem neměl, v tu chvíli už ho Tony informoval o tom, že takzvaní přátelé, vlastně vůbec nejsou přátelé, jako spíše lidé, které nesnáší.

Nedivil se tomu, i v tom viděl kousek Howarda, který měl na většinu lidí kolem sebe přesně stejný názor,ale zajímalo ho, čím konkrétně tento muž, Justin Hammer, vzbudil v Tonym takovou nelibost.

„Steve Rogers, madam. K vašim službám,“ sklapl podpatky a velmi zlehka potřásl rukou mladé dámě, které ho Tony představil. Byla velmi půvabná. Spíše menší brunetka s velkýma očima zelenomodré barvy a krásnými lícními kostmi a dlouhou šíjí. Pleť měla trochu do olivova, takže uvažoval, jestli nemá cizokrajiné předky. Jemně, vlídně, i když trochu smutně se usmívala a velmi proto kontrastovala s mužem, který stál vedle ní.

Justin Hammer, jak mu byl představen, měl široký strnulý úsměv a světlé oči za hranatými brýlemi mu nervozně těkaly. Oblečen byl ve smetanovém obleku, jako jediný z místnosti, jak si stačil Steve všimnout, a to tak šitém obleku, že velmi zdůrazňoval jeho postavu. Docela přitažlivou, se štíhlým pasem a širokými rameny, ale přesto...

„Pane Hammere. Těší mě, že poznávám Tonyho přátele.“ Nabídl mu ruku.

Byl tam okamžik zaváhání, než muž jeho ruku přijal a velmi nepatrně stiskl. Nikdy nevěřte mužům, kteří neumějí pevně potřást rukou, byla první věc, staré pořekadlo, které se mu v hlavě vybavila a to co si uvědomil potom byl rychlý, hodnoticí pohled, který skončil svou pouť přímo v jeho slabinách, předtím než Hammer uhnul očima stranou. Sevřel čelisti a ze všech si snažil nezamračit nebo se neohradit proti jeho zírání. Dávno, už téměř jako kluk, se naučil rozpoznávat, když se muž dívá na muže tak, jak se většina ostatních mužů dívá na ženy a chápal, že dnešní svět se změnil, už se nikdo, ni on sám, nemusel skrývat, ale takové okukování bylo prostě... nepatřičné. Justin Hammer, nejen kvůli tomu, budil slizkým dojmem.

„Potěšení je na mojí straně,“ Hammer stáhl ruku rychle zpět a strčil ji do kapsy„a taky docela velká dávka překvapení. Znám Tonyho už od školy a nikdy by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, že vedle něho uvidím někoho, jako jste vy.“

„Promiňte, někoho jako jsem já?“ otázal se jak doufal úspěšně předstíraje zmatení, zatím co sevřel ruku v pěst kolem okraje svého rukávu. Chápat, jak věci dnes chodí je jedna věc, ale chtít o nich v souvislosti s jeho osobou mluvit, byla věc úplně jiná. Přesto, Hammer nevěděl, nemohl vědět...

„Jste muž. Tony nikdy nechodí do společnosti s muži. Zajímalo by mě, jak jste se vůbec vy dva,“ naznačil mezi jím a Tonym rukou, „poznali? Někdo vás seznámil?“

Zaplavila ho polovičatá dávka úlevy, když Hammer neřekl nic přímého, jen velmi nepatrný náznak, po kterém si ale nedokázal odpustit rychlý pohled na Tonyho. Ten měl na tváři velmi pečlivě propracovaný výraz profesionálního hostitele, jaký podobný vídal také u Howarda. To znamenalo téměř žádná upřímnost v tom, co říkal, jak se usmíval, na koho se usmíval a s kým ochotně mluvil.  
„Vlastně my jsme...“ začal, odvraceje pohled od Tonyho, a válel na jazyku nějakou fádní výmluvu, jako že se setkali pracovně, když byl přerušen.

„Byla to shoda okolností, nic jiného,“ znělo to uvolněně, ale Steve už věděl, že teď je Tony v módu profesionálního lhaní, „Nebudeme tancovat? Asi bychom měli tancovat, alespoň někdo z nás. Co ty na to, Steve?“ poklepal ho po rameni, „Nechce provést Caitlin po parketu? Ona hrozně ráda tancuje.“

V duchu se zamračil. Nemohl nepostřehnout, že to byla jasná snaha dostat ho pryč, čemuž se vlastně nebránil. Být dál od Justina Hammera, který ho po očku vlezle sledoval, až mu z toho běhal mráz po zádech, vlastně nebyl vůbec špatný nápad.

„Budeme mi nesmírným potěšením, madam,“ odvětil, znovu sklapl podpatky, napůl se uklonil a nabídl jí ruku.

„Co... to, ale... můžeme si zatancovat my. Půjdu s tebou, pokud chceš...“ načal Hammer nesouvisle ho najednou celé situace nejspíš vtáhla od sledování Steveových svalů pod košilí, zcela do reality. Neviděl něco takového poprvé. Muž, co se snažil skrývat za krásné ženy, i když jeho touhy mířily jiným směrem. Někdy, čas od času, takovým mužům s tváře spadla maska a kousek jejich pravých tužeb vykoukl i na veřejnosti. Čouhající špinavé prádlo, jak se tomu v jeho době říkalo.

Tony zasáhl tím, že položil mu ruku na rameno. Hammer okamžitě ztichl a podíval se nejdřív na ruku, kterou ho Tony držel a pak i na něho samotného. Krátce mu zrudly líce, než jako kdyby mu všechna krev z obličeje v mžiku zmizela. V tu chvíli Tony, který nevypadal, že by si vůbec něčeho všiml, jen mávl směrem k parketu.

O něco pevněji sevřel drobnou ruku slečny Caitlin, která mu vklouzla do dlaně, a usmál se, načež ji odvedl na parket. Jeho pozornost se okamžitě, dokonce dřív, než na to stačil pomyslet, rozdělila mezi ženu, jež svíral v náručí, taneční kroky, které mu pořád dělaly problémy – bože, cítil se tak trapně, když měl tancovat - Tonyho s Hammerem. Všechny ostatní zvuky, vyjma jejich hlasů a hlasu slečny Caitlin ustoupil do pozadí a stali se jenom hučivou siluetou.

„Steve... mohu vám říkat jen Steve?“ zeptal se, zatím co mu položila ruku kolem pasu.

Shlédl na ni a usmál se.

„Ovšem, slečno.“

„ _No tak, Hammere, nech děti, ať se baví. Jejich tátové se o ně starají dost dobře na to, aby věděli na jakém písečku si hrát...“_

„Takže... Steve... opravdu jste se s Tonym potkali náhodou?“

„Ano, dá se říct, že ano. Trochu to souviselo s prací,“ řekl neurčitě.

„ _...Nebo snad o tom máš snad u Caitlin pochybnosti? Asi bych se ani nedivil, vždycky byla náročná. Ještě pořád pije jenom tu jednu značku vína z malé vinice ve Francii... jak jen se to jen jmenovala? Teď si nevzpomenu, ale strávili jsem tam jednou týden a ona od té doby nechce nic jiného. Asi jí evokuje pěkné vzpomínky.“_

Tony znal slečnu Caitlin víc než jen ze setkání na podobných akcí, jako byla tato a nevypadalo to, že byli jenom přátelé. Jaký vztah měl potom k Hammerovi? proběhla mu hlavou otázka.

„A jaká práce to byla?“ pokračovala ve vyptávání.

„Já jsem...“ zaváhal, co měl vlastně říct? Netušil, jaké vzdělání slečna Caitlin má ani jaké povědomí má o Tonyho práci, tím pádem nepřipadala v úvahu, aby se vydával za inženýra nebo jiného vědce. Vždyť o těch věcech netušil naprosto nic. Ve věži by si nedokázal spravit ani odpad.

„Údržbář. Jsem údržbář,“ vypadlo z něj, když si vzpomněl na dopady. Nebylo to nejlepší, ale lepší něco, než nic.

„To znamená, že vás vážně nikdo neseznámil?“ zeptal se znovu na to samé, důrazněji a pevněji, „Přede mnou nemusíte nic předstírat, já vím, jak věci chodí. “

„ _Nemám žádné pochybnosti,“_ Hammerův hlas byl daleko tiší, když zazněl _„A dej tu ruku pryč, Starku, kdoví kde předtím byla.“_

„Promiňte, madam, ale nevím, jak to myslíte. Nikdo nás s Tonym neseznámil, prostě jsme na sebe narazilí... na toaletách v jeho budově. Opravoval jsem je a on tam přišel,“ vymyslel si, jak doufal, uvěřitelnou a jednoduchou historku, která vlastně nedávala smysl, protože proč by si někdo s Tonyho jměním měl brát s sebou na banket údržbáře. Dal si duševní políček. Nikdy nebyl dobrý v mluvení obecně, ještě horší byl v mluvení s dámou a absolutně nejhorší byl, pokud měl mluvit s dámou a lhát. Z jeho pusy pak vypadávali absurdní nesmysli.

„Vím, že to zní hrozně podivně, že by sem vzal obyčejného údržbáře, ale znáte Tonyho...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena doufaje, že to uhraje na Tonyho podivínství.

„ _Oh-ou! Tak to bylo vážně... brutální! Chtěl si tím, co si řekl, snad něco naznačit? Protože já si opravdu nechci představovat co!Myslel jsem, že jsme tu všichni inteligentní, osvícení a slušní lidé, kteří nebudou mít nevhodné poznámku jen proto, že je něčí partner muž.“_

„Ano, znám ho velmi dobře a je to celý Tony...“ zaváhala, sevření její ruky na jeho rameni zesílilo, když se k němu naklonila, „Mám ho ráda a vím, že je to vlastně ten nejhodnější chlap, jakého jsem kdy poznala, ale být na vašem místě, neměla bych odvahu s ním jít, kdyby mi ho nedoporučila agentura.“

Moment, co? Jaké agentura? O co tady šlo a co Tony řekl Hammerovi se slečnou Caitlin, předtím, než ho za nimi přivedl.

„ _To nebylo... já to nemyslel, jak sis to vyložil! Mě nevadí, že jsi gay,“_ dolehla k němu Hammerova slova a najednou mu to všechno docvaklo.

Strnul uprostřed kroku. Slečně Caitlin díky tomu zakopla o jeho nohu a zapotácela se. Včas a opatrně ji zachytil, předtím než mu stačila úplně dopadnout na hrudník. Navzdory zlosti, která v něm teď tepala, i vlastní snaze se toho zbavit, cítil, že mu zrudli konečky uší. Udělat něco tak nezdvořilého, jako právě udělal, a způsobit tak, že si jeho taneční patrnerka málem ublížila, bylo neuvěřitelné hloupé a neomalené.

„Promiň... omlouvám se, madam. Neměl jsem... promiňte,“ vyšlo z něj koktavě, za což se v duchu pokáral znovu, sebral trochu sebeovládání a napřímil se, „Omlouvám se, právě mi došlo, že musím o něčem důležitém mluvit s Tonym. Opravdu to nesnese odkladu. Bylo mi velký potěšením si s vámi zatancovat.“

Slečna Caitlin stále vypadala překvapeně, jen několikrát mrkla, když ji uchopil za ruku a rychle se uklonil, předtím, než se k ní trochu neslušně obrátil zády a, zanechávaje ji samotnou na parketu, vyrazil rázně za Tonym.

„Takže teď začínáme se škatulkováním?“ dolehl k němu Tonyho pohoršený výkřik, „Ty musíš prostě všechno, co neodpovídá tvému konvenčnímu uvažování, nějak pojmenovat a očíslovat, že?“

„To není pravda. A mohl... mohl by ses trochu ztišit. Všichni na nás zírají,“ mumlal Hammer a vypadal natolik bezradně, že i přes jeho slizkost a chlípné pohledy, mu ho bylo Steveovo líto. Dokázal si sám sebe snadno představit na jeho místě.

„Chceš umlčet pravdu, Justine? Pravda se ale nedá umlčet...“

Položil Tonymu ruku na rameno. Měl velmi dobrou poznámku o pravdě, která vždycky vyjde najevo, jako třeba právě teď vycházeli najevo jeho lži.

„Mohu s tebou na moment mluvit v soukromí, Tony?“ zeptal se, velmi dobře dávaje pozor na to, aby jeho tón byl společensky přijatelný, ale na Tonyho samotného shlédl dostatečně pevně a velitelsky, aby mu bylo jasné, že ten rozhovor rozhodně nenese odkladu.

„Ale jistě, Steve, cokoliv.“ Široce a uvolněně se na něj usmál.

Steveou žaludek sebou opět cukl. Přikázal si ten pocit ignorovat. Nepřestane se na Tonyho Starka zlobit za jeho lži, do kterých ho bez jeho svolení zapletl, jen proto, že se tak nevině usměje.

„Pane Hammere... omluvám se, že vám Tonyho kradu, hned bude zase zpátky. Omluvte nás,“ obrátil se krátce na Hammera, jen pro zachování slušného vychování, a pak už napůl vedl a napůl táhl Tonyho k nejbližšímu alespoň trochu soukromému místu, tady balkonu.

Chladnější vzduch a neurčitý hukot ulice, byl docela jako studený zábal pro jeho podrážděné nervy a vcelku spolehlivě zchladil tu největší vlnu hněvu, kterou cítil, takže se mohl docela klidný a racionální obrátit k Tonymu, který si zrovna teatrálně urovnával sako.

„Můžeš mi příště zkusit nechat ruku v ramenním kloubu, prosím? Díky,“ prohlásil Tony lehce, jako kdyby si vlastně vůbec neuvědomil nepříjemnost situace do které Stevea zapletl.

Složil ruce na prsou a důrazně se zamračil, trochu doufaje, že se teď Tony otevřeně a rovnou přizná, když je jasné, že jeho šaráda vyšla najevo, místo toho se jen díval vzhůru a jeho oči byli tak zatraceně jasné, hnědé, jako pravá čokoláda, kterou mu matka dělala jen o narozeninách. Žaludek mu udělal další kotrmelec. Soustřeď se Rogersi, prostě se soustřeď.

„Co přesně jsi o mě řekl svým ne tak úplně přátelům?“ zeptal se přísně.

„Ehm, nic?“ rozhodil Tony nevinně rukama „Nemluvím s cizími lidmi o tvé práci, je mi jasné, že je to tajemství.“

Nedokázal se rozhodnout, jestli se Tony tak nevinně tváří s nějakým účelem nebo mu prostě nepřijde amorální lhát, předstírat a ještě do svých lží zatahovat nevědomé kolegy.

„Ty moc dobře víš, co mám na mysli, Tony,“ pokračoval velitelským hlasem, „Když přehlédnu, že slečna Caitlin měla několik zvláštních otázek, které jsem zprvu nechápal, tak rozhodně nemohu přehlédnout, že jsem slyšel, co jsi říkal Hammerovi.“

„Nech mě hádat; supersluch?“ Jeho tvář se při tom rozzářila tím nevinným, přesto dráždivě šibalským úsměvem, který ho dělal nejméně o dvacet let mladším.

„Ano, supersluch,“ přikývl a dávkou rezignace si promnul kořen nosu; bylo skoro nemožné být rozčílený, když se na něj Tony díval tímto způsobem, „Slyšel jsem, jak jsi naznačoval, že my dva,“ udělal pohyb rukou mezi nimi, „jsem víc, než jenom přátele. Že jsme... zapletení v... romantickém smyslu slova,“ řekl velmi opatrně, hlavně proto že ne, nechtěl, aby Tony získal jakékoliv podezření o tom, že Steve není tím, za koho má. Dokonalý Kapitán Nevinnost, který miloval a vždy bude milovat jedinou ženu ve svém životě. Bylo to tak, Peggy pro něj bude navždy někým výjimečným, ale nebyl tak svatý, jak si ho zrovna Tony rád představoval a jeho představy prostě nechtěl poničit.

„Možná jsem něco takového naznačil. Vadí ti to snad?“ Vyzývavě pozvedl obočí. Teď bylo jasné, že je připraven bojovat za svou pravdu nebo tedy za udržení své lži.

„Jistěže mi to vadí!“ odpověděl Steve okamžitě, bez přemýšlení, až Tonyho pohled ho donutil pokusit se vysvětlit něco, co měl niterné; odpor ke lžím, protože těch lží za svůj život musel zažít i sám použít až příliš mnoho„Je to lež a lži plodí jenom další lži a také mi přijde nedůstojné k hodnotám, na kterých jsou budovány pevné vztahy, tvrdit, že jsem milenci, když to není pravda.“

„Tak to pro tebe mám dobrou zprávu. Většina lidí nic z toho, co jsem říkal, nepochopila, už mají trochu připito a co se Hammera týče... no,“ ušklíbl se Tony vesele, „On si nemyslí, že jsme milenci v tom... milém smyslu slova, jako že se vodíme za ruce, vyznáváme si lásku a snídáme spolu na balkoně po dlouhé noci plné milování. Ne, žádné balkonové scény,“ zamítavě zamával rukou, „Myslí si, že je to spíš... pamatuješ, asi před třemi týdny na ten pořad v televizi s mým známým Alanem Schneiderem?“

„Ano...?“ řekl pomalu, jen aby ho pobídl samostatně pokračovat, i když věděl, co řekne.

„Hammer a Caitlin získali... naprosto ne mým přičiněním... dojem, že jsi můj nový sugar baby. Říká se jim vůbec tak, když jsou to muži?“ zamyslel se Tony nahlas a už sahal po svém telefonu, nespíš aby si to vyhledal na internetu nebo o vyhledání požádal Jarvise.

Nechtěl mu vyloženě brát telefon z ruky, to by asi nebylo slušné, takže mu jenom zastínil obrazovku. Tony k němu naprosto nevinně vzhlédl a zamrkal, jako právě probuzený ze sna. Bože, tohle dělal schválně, že ano?

„Ne. Prostě nemůžu uvěřit, že si mě postavil do takové situace, ale půjdeš zpátky dovnitř a napravíš to.“

Tenkrát si dal pravdu záležet, aby i přesto, že už necítil ani tu sebemenší zlost, dal do hlasu dostatek autority a hlavně zklamání nad tím, jak Tony lhal a že ho do toho bez jeho vědomí zapletl. Kupodivu se zdálo, že to fungovala, protože Tony náhle zvážněl, spustil ruce podél těla a v jeho obličeji byl vidět jeho skutečný věk. Vypadal skoro stejně přešle, jako v některých okamžicích, kdy si myslel, že ho lidé nevidí, ale oni viděli. Steve viděl.

„Podívej, Steve, neměl jsem v úmyslu tě kompromitovat,“ řekl poklidně, bez škádlivého nebo pobaveného podtónu a zdvihl ruce dlaněmi nahoru, „Není to žádný žert nebo jedna z mých vylomenin. Nikoho se nesnažím urazit, naštvat, vyprovokovat nebo cokoliv jiného, co si můžeš myslet, že se snažím udělat. Ani se k sobě nesnažím přilákat novináře. Prostě jenom...“ rozpřáhl bezradně paže, „Když jsem viděl ten pořad a slyšel, co Schneider řekl, došlo mi, že má pravdu. Měl jsem svou určitou pověst, lidé věděli, že se se mnou budou vždycky dobře bavit, ale od chvíle, kdy jsem přišel k tomuhle,“ poklepal si prsten na prsa v místech, kde byl reaktor, „vlastně sotva vyjdu na veřejnost. Lidé si o mě už šuškají, že jsem se pomátl nebo se ze mě stal starý mrzout. Přišel jsem sem, abych si napravil svou společenskou pověst, jenže se to všechno pokazilo v okamžiku, kdy mi Pepper na poslední chvíli utekla Pekingu a já tu skončil s tebou,“ klepl dvěma prsty Steva přímo do středu hrudi, kde bilo jeho srdce, „A pak se věci nějak semleli... Hammer řekl něco... já jsem řekl něco...“

„A skončilo to u toho, že mě považují za tvou placenou společnost,“ dořekl za něj s dlouhým výdechem rezignace

„Přibližně něco takového,“ přitakal, „I když znáš můj názor na to, jestli jsou sugar baby placená společnost nebo ne. Jsou to spíš lidé, většinou ženy, které si užívají štědrost jiných lidí. Vlastně se to tolik neliší od toho, co je mezi mnou a vámi všemi,“ ukázal na sebe, pak na něj a nakonec mávl rukou do všech stran, „Dávám vám střechu nad hlavu, teplou vodu, jídlo, nejmodernější vymoženosti a vy mi děláte společnost při filmovém maratonu. Vidíš, je to skoro to samé?“ poukázal.

Nemohl mluvit za ostatní ze svého týmu, i když by v tomto případě rád mluvil, ale on sám neměl rád milodary a nechtěl je přijímat. Už tak pro něj bylo dost těžké užívat Tonyho pohostinnost se kterou je všechny přivítal ve věži a necítit se špatně, nemusel mu to nikdo připomínat. To by se snad raději vrátil do svého malého bytu v Brooklynu.

Zamračil se na Tonyho.

„Fajn, připouštím, to co jsem teď řekl, znělo v mojí hlavě o něco líp, než když jsem to slyšel, ale stejně... prostě doufám, že mě nenecháš na holičkách. No tak, Stevie!“ trochu mu sevřel paži a zatahal za ni „Potřebuji tě! Jako kolega Avenger kolegu Avengera! Musíš mi pomoct udržet mojí pověst, přeci jen je to taky kousek pověsti nás všech.“  
„Tony...!“ načal, ale slova mu umřela v krku.

To jak se na něj Tony díval... jak se pevně držel jeho ruky. Když už za tím nebylo nic jiného, nemohl prostě nechat přítele ve šlamastice, byť do ní spadl vlastní vinnou. Bůh věděl, že to nebylo poprvé, co musel někoho tahat z problémů na úkor vlastních zásad, svědomí a pohodlí. Bucky byl naprosto nepoučitelný a jak se Steve sám dostával často do otevřený rvaček, tak jeho starý přítel končil zapletený ve složitých lžích, podivných machinacích a někdy i nelegálních obchodech. Nebo jiné činnosti Bohu nemilé a často protizákonné. Ne že by sám Steve, bez Bucky přičinění, neměl na vroubku pár Bohu nemilých věcí... nebo přání a tužeb...

„Přísahám, nebudeš muset dělat nic nevhodného,“ ujistil ho Tony předem, horlivě, i když už to vlastně téměř nebylo třeba, „Žádné veřejné líbání a osahávání, nic takového. Jen se se mnou vrátíš dovnitř, dál budeš na všechny milí a budeš ignorovat jakékoliv narážky na to, že jsi víc než můj kamarád... kdyby se nějaké objevily a já jsem si docela jist, že neobjeví.“

„To nejde, Tony. Dovede si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby se rozkřiklo, že se nechávám vydržovat bohatým mužem? Něco takového je společensky nepřijatelné! Musím jít morálním příkladem,“ pokusil se ještě o poslední protest. Poslední vzedmutí svědomí, proti citům a loajalitě vůči Tonymu.

„Nikdo ale neví, kdo jsi. Neznají tvoji tvář ani jméno,“ poukázal na fakt, že nikdo nezná jeho pravou totožnost, pokud vyjde do ulice jako Kapitán Amerika, ale to bylo vlastně to poslední nad čím v posledních pár minutách přemýšlel, „Teď nejsi on, jsi jenom Steve, můj přítel, kterého žádám o krytí zad, tak v čem je problém? Je to proto, že jsem to já? Proto, že jsem muž? Obecně máš cokoliv proti výměnnému obchodu tohoto druhu? Nebo jde o tvou nechuť lhát? Promiň, že to říkám, ale sám ses doznal, že si lhal u odvodů do armáda. Pětkrát!“

Rezignovaně si povzdechl, zavřel oči a sklonil hlavu. Svědomí s morálkou vytáhlo bílou vlajku a vyvěsilo ji nad zákopy, kde se do té doby statečně bránilo proti útokům úsměvů, pohledů a čokoládově hnědých očí. Znovu se podíval na Tonyho dychtivou tvář, aby se jen ujistil, že nedokáže nic jiného, než souhlasit.

„Tak tedy dobře.“

„Dobře? Jo? Vážně?“ zeptal se, přičemž vypadal docela upřímně překvapeně a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako kdyby hledal někoho, kdo by mu odsouhlasil, že slyšel, co slyšel. Nakonec se zdálo, že to nějak zpracoval, jelikož se široce a zářivě usmál. Steveúv žaludek opět udělal kotrmelec a střeva se zauzlovala tím podivně příjemným způsobem.

„Skvělé! Takže teď, asi bychom měli...“

Udělal krok dopředu a ovinul paže kolem blábolícího Tonyho dřív, než jeho mozek stačil dohnat jeho instinkty, které ho k tomu přiměly. Sevřel ho jenom zlehka, ale dost na to, aby cítil chladný okraj obloukového reaktoru, jak se mu opřel nízko do prsou. Právě to mu zabránilo víc sevřít, místo toho jen trochu zaťal prsty do měkkého saka, které měl Tony na sobě a vdechl směsici pachů, které ho obklopovaly. Vůně něčeho na čištění obleku, co nikdy necítil, kolínskou, o které si byl jistý, že stála víc, než všechno oblečení, které měl na sobě, mýdlo a šampon, voda po holení snad, a pod tím velmi jemný pach motorového oleje a samotného Tonyho.

Pustil ho z objetí rychleji, než mohla směsice pachů a Tonyho vlažná přítomnost v jeho náruči, mít efekt, který by byl na veřejnosti mírně řečeno nevhodný.

„Co to bylo?“ zeptal se Tony překvapeně, nicméně ne nevrle nebo snad s nesouhlasem, naopak dál držel svou ruku na jeho zádech. To bylo rozptylující. Musel vymyslet výmluvu pro to, co udělal, protože přiznat, že neví, by vyznělo hloupě. Sklouzl pohledem za Tonyho, do dálky na zářící noční město a pak rychle stranou k proskleným dveřím. No jistě, to byl nápad.

„Stojíme u prosklených dveří a většina sálu viděla, že se tu hádáme. Přišlo mi příhodné udělat něco, co vypadá jako usmíření, než se vrátíme dovnitř,“ dal mu výmluvu, která vlastně nebyla ani nepravdivá. Pokud měli předstírat, že jsou pár nebo alespoň že jsou velmi, velmi blízcí přátelé, takové akt usmíření byl docela normální, „Bylo to moc?“ dodal, kdyby se mýlil. Dnešní doba byla o tolik jiná. Muži sice nemuseli skrývat vzájemnou milostnou náklonnost jako v jeho dobách, zato bylo považována za trapné prostě objetí mezi přáteli.

„Ne, bylo to v pohodě,“ usmál se Tony opět ledabyle, i předešlé překvapení z jeho výrazu zmizelo, a pobídl ho rukou na zádech směrem ke dveřím, „Takže, až po tobě, drahoušku.“

Nechal se vyvést zpět do sálu a tak trochu očekával, že ho Tony odvede zpět za Hammerem, který čekal přesně tam, kde ho nechali. Jaké byl proto jeho překvapení, když zamířili rovnou k největšímu hloučku lidí. Ohlédl se po Tonym, ale ten mu nedal žádné vysvětlení, jen se opět profesionálně přátelsky usmíval a prvnímu člověku ho představil jako 'můj Steve'.

Spolkl jakoukoliv připomínku a nasadil úsměv. Usmíval se pokaždé, když ho Tony někomu představil a že spolu obešli doslova každého člověka v sále. Tolik lidí za jeden večer nikdy nepoznal. Pokaždé byl Tonym představen stejně a celou tu dobu měl chladnou ruku sebejistě položenou nízko na zádech a stejně vlažné Tonyho tělo se mu tisklo k boku. Nejdřív ho to znervózňovalo, snad kvůli téměř vrozenému strachu z toho, že by ho někdo mohl vidět s jiným mužem, tak přirozeně vypěstovaného v ulicích Brooklynu čtyřicátých let. Potom to bylo jenom rozptylující a nakonec zvláštně příjemné. Docela rád by tu změnu postoje připsal skleničkám vína, které měl, ale jako super voják se nemohl opít, takže ani únava a malátnost, kterou cítil, když se konečně o pár hodin později opřel do sedadla Tonyho limuzíny, nebyla z alkoholu.

Byl prostě jen tak hrozně vyčerpaný z tolika lidí a vší té snahy budit ten nejlepší dojem. Jednoduše nebyl stavěný být ve společnosti boháčů z Manhattanu. Nepatřil mezi ně a pochyboval, že by kdy patřit mohl.

„Všem si se líbil, zlato,“ řekl Tony sedající si na sedadlo vedl něj.

Ohlédl se po něm. Stále ještě měl v ruce sklenku s martiny, kterou si s sebou musel vzít z banketu a vypadalo to, že ho vůbec netrápí, že ji vlastně ukradl. Motýlka už měl rozvázaného a volně hozeného kolem krku, stejně jako měl rozepnutý první knoflík u košile. Udělal si pohodlí snad ještě dřív, než se dostali k limuzíně.

„Už nejsme na veřejnosti, můžeš mi přestat říkat zlato,“ podotkl a odvrátil pohled ven z okýnka. Z nějakého důvodu bylo rozptylující sledovat Tonyho, jak se vedle něj rozvaluje s košilí pomalu napůl rozepnutou, nejspíš také proto, že měl touhu ho chytnout kolem ramen a přitáhnout blíž, už jen proto, že mu chyběl pocit těla těsně po boku.

„Tak jo, kápo,“ přitakal Tony a jeho koleno s lehkostí narazilo do Steveova, „Vrátíme se zase k 'Rogers' a 'Stark', když je ti to tak milejší.“

Prudce se k němu obrátil.

„Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel... chci, abys mi dál říkal Steve. Byl bych rád, kdybys mi tak říkal,“ opravil se, aby to neznělo moc ofenzivně.

„Klídek , prosím tě. Dělal jsem si srandu. Vtípek, popíchnutí, víš?“ ušklíbl se Tony a protočil oči ke stropu, „Nemáš smysl pro humor, Stevie. Dobré pro všechny společenské příležitosti, protože na těch nikdo nemá smysl pro humor. Asi proto tě mají tak rádi.“  
„Snažil jsem se dělat dobrý dojem,“ odpověděl neutrálně, jak skrýval svou předešlou prudkou reakci, a také se trochu odtáhl z doteku mezi ním a Tonym. Nemělo to naprosto žádný smysl, protože Tony se ještě víc rozvalil na sedadle a jeho koleno stejně jako stehno se opět setkalo se Steveovým. Už pomalu nebylo kam uhýbat, pokud nechtěl vyskočit za jízdy z limuzíny.

„Ten si určitě udělal. Půlka lidí na tebe bude myslet možná ještě zítra ráno a to je u sobeckých pokrytců jako jsou oni, celá věčnost. Věř mi, jsem jeden z těch sobeckých pokrytců, takže vím, o čem mluvím,“ Tony se zlehka a trochu podnapile zasmál, „Ach... Hammer, ten na tebe bude asi vzpomínat dýl, než jen do zítřka. Miloval jsem pohled na jeho obličej, když mě s tebou viděl. Měli bychom to zopakovat.“  
„To asi raději ne,“ drobně se usmál, spíš aby to neznělo moc odmítavě, a pak, napůl váhavě, pokračoval, „Znáte se s Hammerem dobře?“ zeptal se.

Zajímalo ho to víc, než by bylo zdrávo. Už věděl, jaké vztahy má Tony se slečnou Caitlin, to se dalo odhadnout snadno a rychle, vlastně se mu k tomu bez obalu přiznala. Ovšem Hammer... nemohl si nevšimnout, jak se chová k Tonymu, jako někdo, kdo k němu má blízko a stejně tak se nedalo přehlédnout, že Tony se k němu chová přesně opačně, jako k někomu, koho nesnáší.

„Známe se tak nějak odjakživa,“ pokrčil Tony neurčitě rameny a napil se, „Oba jsme synové bohatých otců. Viděl jsem ho párkrát jako dítě, předtím než Hammer odešel do nějaké internátní školy, to bylo někdy, když nám bylo pět nebo šest let. Pak jsme spolu hodili na MIT. Byl to můj poslední ročník, on zrovna nastupoval do prváku, takže jsme byli tak nějak stejně staří. Pořád se tam na mě lepil a chtěl se přátelit,“ dal si další velký doušek, kterým vyprázdnil sklenku, potom zdvihl kus sedadla po svém boku a strčil prázdnou sklenku do prostoru pod ním, „Nikdy jsem ho neměl rád a tak se z nás stali konkurenti v branži. Já už zbraně nevyrábím, zato Hammer je jedním z deseti největší výrobců zbraní na světě.“

„To je všechno?“

„Jistě,“ obrátil se k němu a povytáhl obočí, „Co si čekal jiného? Epický příběh velké lásky, aneb jak se dva bohatí chlapci potkají na internátní škole, zamilují se do sebe, ale nemohou být nikdy spolu, protože jejich otcové se nesnáší? Promiň, nikdy jsem nechodil do internátní školy, žádná nemohla pokrýt moje speciální intelektuální potřeby. A Hammer je vůl.“

Skousl poznámku o tom, že ano, přesně něco takového předpokládal. Rozhodně se Hammer choval jako odmítnutý milenec nebo milenka, podle toho, kdo by byl ve vztahu ženská. Hammer byl spíš odmítnutá milenka.

„Přes centrum to bude i teď trvat alespoň čtyřicet minut. Zdřímnu si. Ještě mám něco rozdělaného v dílně a chci to v noci dokončit,“ uzavřel Tony debatu dřív, načež si bez zeptání složil hlavu na jeho rameno a zavřel oči. Neuběhly ani dvě minuty a uslyšel u svého ucha hluboké oddechování. Žaludek se mu opět zhoupl. Nedokázal se pohnout ani o centimetr a tak zůstal po zbytek cesty ztuhlý jako socha.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony už si myslel, že vyvázl se zdravou kůží, ale to by nemohl být Tony Stark, aby mu ostatní nekomplikovali život.

„... prosím, pane, probuďte se. Máte hovor, pane Starku.“

Nekonečně vlezlý Jarvisův hlas mu přerušil krásně bezesný spánek. Vylovil obličej z polštáře, obrátil ho na stranu a dlouze se nadechl. Už docela chápal, proč se mu tentokrát nic nezdálo. Během spánku se obrátil na břicho a úspěšně se mírně přidusil. Věnoval si několik dalších nádechů, pomalých a ne příliš hlubokých, a tak i čas zvážit, jestli se převrátit hned nebo až za chvíli. Těžká otázka. Podobně jako se sundaváním náplasti. Udělat to pomalu, postupně, počkat nebo prostě jenom prudce trhnout? Bylo to vždycky stejné, bolelo to, ať udělal člověk to či ono.

Podobně to bylo s jeho reaktorem, pokud skončil na břiše. Tlakem jeho těla se kovový obal posunul směrem dovnitř, sotva to byly dva milimetry, ale stačilo to, aby posouvání zpět, až se bude zvedat, pekelně bolelo.

„Kdo je to?“ zeptal se polohlasně, na víc mu momentálně nestačil kyslík.

„Pan Hefner, pane,“ odpověděl Jarvis. Všechna sláva jemu samotnému, že zabudoval dostatečně silné mikrofony.

„Hefner, jako starouš Hefner?“ otázal se, zatímco se pomalu zvedl na loktech.

„Přesně ten, pane.“

Ostrá, bodavá bolest mu projela kůží a masem kolem reaktoru a mohl by přísahat, že cítil hrudní kost a žebra, jak se mu otřela o kovový povrch. Au! Zatraceně, to bolelo! Nejraději by zase padl na postel a ani se nehnul, ale to nebylo dost dobře možné a navíc už se začal obracet a kdyby teď přestal, bylo by to ještě horší. Opřel se tedy jenom o jeden loket a co nejrychleji se převrátil na záda.

Tentokrát bolest vystřelila do celé levé ruky až ke konečkům prstů.

„Kurva práce!“ zamumlal pro sebe a natáhl se po lahvičce léků ležící na stolku, „Co chce, nevíš?“ zeptal se, otevíraje při tom sklenku. Jeden prášek hezky do pusy a spolknout. Sklenku zase zaklap. Nebylo to tak, že by nechtěl se staroušem mluvit, jen se to teď zrovna nehodilo a když navíc zvážil, jak dlouho se neviděli, ani si netelefonovali a nepsali. Netušil, jak s ním mluvit.

„To mi pan Hefner nesdělil, ale je to už potřetí, co vám dnes volá a tvrdí, že počtvrté nezavolá. Vypadá to, že už je trochu rozhněvaný.“

„Měl jsi mě vzbudit, když volal poprvé,“ vyčetl mu.

„Snažil jsem se, pane, ale nešlo to. Po dvaceti šesti hodinách práce na novém obleku ani nebylo divu.“

„Dobře,“ protřel si tvář oběma rukama a pomalu se zvedl, aby se opíral o polstrované čelo postele, „Tak mi ho sem hoď.“

Tiché pípnutí bylo jediné, co oznámilo spojení hovoru.

„Nazdar, Starouší!“ zvolal nadšeně, i když nebyl. Kdykoliv jindy by byl nadšený, ale určitě ne potom, co se probudil se svým reaktorem vpáčeným do hrudi.

„Anthony, chlapče. Je dobré slyšet zase tvůj hlas,“ pozdravil Hugh stejně vesele, jako kdyby mezi nimi nebyla víc jak roční odmlka, „Tvůj počítačový komorník mě už dvakrát odmítl. Drzost!“

Tony se drobně ušklíbl. Nějak, prostě si nemohl pomoct, ale cítil, že Jarvis se naježil pokaždé, když ho někdo označil za komorníka nebo sluhu.

„Spal jsem. Hodně, hodně dlouhá noc,“ řekl neurčitě, tak, že to mohlo znamenat užívání si stejně jako těžkou práci na obleku, „Doufám tedy, že máš dost dobrý důvod, proč mi volat.“  
„Nic vážného, jen že to bude za dva měsíce přesně padesát roků, co vyšlo první číslo takového malého, nezajímavého časopisu,“ odpověděl Hugh ledabyle, nicméně významně.  
Zamrkal a prudce vydechl překvapením, což bolelo jako čert. Bylo to pět let, na oslavě pětačtyřicátého výročí Playboye, co společně se staroušem vtipkovali, jestli se vůbec padesátky dožije a jak to pak spolu oslaví. Vířivka plná zajíčků, nekonečné proudy šampaňského, všechny ty věci, které dřív tak miloval a dnes... dneska mu skoro nic neříkaly. Sakra! Sakra! A ještě jednou sakra! Jak mohl zapomenout?!

„Hmm a znám ho alespoň po jméně...?“ protáhl rádoby zamyšleně.

„Možná. Jmenuje se Playboy, jestli ti to něco říká?“

„Už jsem to asi někde slyšel. Je to dobré čtení?“

„To nejlepší, chlapče, jen to nejlepší,“ uchechtl se Hugh, „Teď vážně; plánujeme velkou oslavu už rok a tak jako vždy s tebou počítáme, tedy pokud máš ještě zájem...“

Neměl. Tedy měl, kdo by neměl zájem strávit týden v srdci Playboy impéria přímo po boku samotného jeho krále, ale... bylo tam to ale.

„Jasně, že mám,“ zalhal... tak nějak napůl. Měl mezi pravděpodobnými hosty své přátele, takové se kterými proflámoval noci, šukal stejné ženy, vyměňoval si auta a podepisoval milionové kontrakty. Nepodobali se nikomu z Avengers, ale znal je déle, než kteréhokoliv 'superhrdinu' ve svém okolí.

„Opravdu? Slyšel jsem, že teď hledáš lásku jinde, než u mých drahých děvčátek,“ poukázal Hugh na... něco.

Zamračil se a pokusil v jeho slovech najít skrytý význam. Však vždycky hledal možnost si zasouložit jinde, než jen u Playboy králíčků, tak proč by se měl... Oh, do háje! Docvaklo mu to všechno s notným zpožděním, naštěstí to mohl přičíst pravděpodobně celonočnímu nedostatku kyslíku pro jeho drahocenný mozek a taky faktu, že to bylo dlouhé tři týdny – úplná věčnost – co byl se Stevem na té charitativní akci a nějak čirou náhodou se mu podařilo se s ním spárovat. A šuškanda běžela, až doběhla až ke staroušovi Hefovi.

„Je to pravý důvod proč mi voláš, Hefe? Chce potvrdit nebo vyvrátit drby?“ zeptal se příkřeji, než měl v úmyslu, ale nezastavil se u toho, „Myslel jsem, že jsme oba lepší, než abychom poslouchali, co ostatní roznáší za špínu.“  
Na druhé lince bylo ticho, dostatečně dlouhé, aby mohl jasně zaslechnout vzdálený dívčí smích a cákání bazénu. Starouš mu tedy volal z jižní kanceláře odkud obvykle vyřizoval rychlé, důležité hovory, které se nedaly odložit ani tak moc, aby se přesunul dál od bazénu a altánku, kde trávil většinu svého dne, do západní kanceláře v patře, kde bylo ticho a klid. Páni, to se musel o Tonym a Steveovi dozvědět právě teď a chvátat mu zavolat... to bylo... vlastně si toho vážil.

„Mám o tebe jenom strach, chlapče,“ uvedl Hugh téměř otcovsky vlídně nebo alespoň si vždycky myslel, že tak zní otcovská vlídnost. Čert věděl, jestli je to pravda.

„Není důvod se o mě bát. Mám se skvěle, jako vždycky!“

„Opravdu?“ zněl velmi pochybovačně, „Potom, co se ti stalo... nezavolal si, nenapsal, nepřišel jsi za mnou. Byl jsem tady a čekal jsem, jestli se ukážeš a sledoval tě co měsíc v televizi, jak nasazuješ svůj život. Myslíš si, že to pro mě bylo lehké tě tak vidět?“

„Hefe neměl jsem tušení...“  
„Nepřerušuj mě, když mluvím, dítě,“ pokáral ho Hugh přísně a Tony, tak jako pokaždé překvapen tím, že to udělal, prostě sklapl pusu a držel ji zavřenou, „Myslíš si, že nevím, jaké je to dívat se, když se dobrým lidem stávají špatné věci? Jak to člověka změní? Byl jsem tam taky, Anthony, byl jsem ve válce a do teď na to nezapomněl. Postavil sis svůj robotický oblek, abys mohl bojovat za to, co považuješ za správné. V pořádku. Jsi dobrý chlap a dobrý Američan. Ale neodháněj svoje staré přátele jen proto, že myslíš, že nezažili to, co ty. Možná tě překvapí.“  
To bylo natolik hluboké, že ho na okamžik napadlo, jestli starouš zase nepolyká nějaké prášky, které mu blbnou mozek. Naposledy za to mohly léky na srdce v kombinaci s léky na slinivku, ale tenhle problém už měl být vyřešený. Drogy snad? Doufal, že ne. Hugh byl už o drogách rozumný. Konkrétně od svého infarktu, nějaké dva roky potom, co se s Tonym poznali. Ještě si pamatoval na ten den, kdy mu Obi zavolal, že je na tom Hef špatně a jak hrozně vyděšený tehdy byl. Myslel si, že je to další člověk v jeho životě, který se chystá umřít.

Ne, ne, starouš snad... asi na drogách nebyl. Prostě jenom měl jednu ze svých filosofických chvilek při kterých nad sklenkou burbonu vyprávěl historky z válečného období, zatímco seděli u bazénu a sledoval,i jak se děvčata koupou a opalují nahoře bez.

„Jo, dobře, to beru, Hefe, ale co to má společného se mnou a tím, že jsem si na nějakou charitativní akci přivedl jako doprovod muže?“ zeptal se tedy na plné plíce.

Z druhého konce linky se ozval povzdech.

„Takže je to pravda?“ kontroval starouš otázkou na kterou ani nečekal odpověď, „Uvažoval si o tom, co se stane, až se to dostane na veřejnost?“

„Nikdy jsem se nijak zvlášť nezajímal o veřejné mínění.“  
„A co tvoji staří přátelé? Jsi připraven čelit tomu, jak oni na to zareagují?“

„Sám jsi mi mnohokrát říkal, že nejdůležitější je milovat a toužit a užívat si lásku a kdo to neuznává, ten není tvůj přítel,“ zopakoval, téměř doslovně Hughova slova, pronesená právě nad tou sklenou bourbonu, v podvečer, v altánku s vyhřívanou podlahou, „Tvým heslem se odjakživa řídím a teď miluji a toužím po Steveovi. Jsi můj přítel, Hughu?“  
„Jsem, chlapče, jistěže jsem.“  
„Tak v něčem je problém?“ máchl rukou jen pro ventilování vlastní frustrace, „Není to tak, že si toho chlapa chci vzít, koupit ostrov, odstěhovat se tam a už nikdy se nevrátit na Manhattan. Užívám si svůj život, trochu jiným způsobem než si u mě zvyklý, ale stále užívám.“

Následovala další odmlka. Kdesi na pozadí se rozezněla taneční hudba. Někdy už měl asi před večírek k oslavě padesátého výročí.

„Je jako jedno z tvých děvčátek, Tony?“

Tonyho děvčátka, to byl výraz, který Hef používal pro jeho sugar baby. Starouš prostě nikdy nemluvil o ženách jinak, než jako o něčem krásném, sexy nebo roztomilém. Hezký přístup k životu.

„Jo, je něco jako jedno z mých děvčátek,“ přitakal, protože co by tím mohl zkazit? Už jednou za něco takového Rogerse veřejně téměř označil, když to udělá znovu, nemůže se nic stát.

„Chci ho poznat.“

Dobře, tak se asi mýlil. Mohlo se stát spousta věcí, jako že by chtěl Hef poznat Steve Rogerse, Tonyho nové sugar baby, chlapce na hraní, a dožadoval se toho s otcovskou autoritou. Páni. To bylo totálně v háji. Nedokázal si představit, jak přemluvit Pana Čestného aby s ním dál hrál tuhle hru.

„Jasně, to není problém,“ vypadlo mu z pusy, protože co jiného by taky mohl říct. Dost těžko mohl odmítnout, jelikož starouš odjakživa znal všechny děvčata, o které se staral a bylo by podivné a k Hefovi vlastně docela necitelné, nepředstavit mu poslední cukrátko, že ano.

„Výborně,“ řekl Hef potěšeně, „Co třeba se vidět v divadle? Holly hrozně touží jít na premiéru Bohémy do Divadla Broadway. Je to asi za tři týdny. Co na to říkáš?“

„Jo, jo, to zní skvěle, sice trochu nudně, ale skvěle,“ přitakal, držíce si na rtech úsměv, aby jeho hlas zněl potěšeně, „Steveovi se to určitě bude líbit,“ dodal přesvědčivě, jelikož to byla pravda. Rogers byl v tomhle podivín. Měl rád obrazy a sochy a knihy a díval se s Brucem v televizi na muzikály a s Nataschou na balet.

„Alespoň si budeme moci pořádně promluvit, zatím co se budou naši drahouškové bavit. Budu se těšit, chlapče, a opatruj se.“

„Jasně. Měj se, starouši.“

Další pípnutí ohlásilo konec hovoru.

Tony si přikryl obličej paží a s pocitem, že se dneska vůbec neměl probudit, se sesunul po čele postele hlavu zpátky na polštář. Premiéra v Divadle Broadway to znamenalo červený koberec, limuzíny u vchodu a fotoaparáty novinářů před kterými musel zapózovat. On a jeho doprovod. Vysíláno nejen na dobré polovině lokálních televizí, ale hlavně po celém internetu. A jeho fotka nejspíš skončí ve foyer. Už tam měl dvě, jednu, když tam byl poprvé s rodiči jako pětiletý a druhou, s Obadiahem po boku, nafocenou asi rok potom, co převzal vedení firmy. Třetí by se tam krásně vyjímala. On, americký hrdina, zachránce světa, úspěšný podnikatel a vedle něj prototyp dokonalé, téže americké, mužské krásy s tím svým útlým pasem, širokým hrudníkem a zadkem, co by se od něj odrazil cent a hlavně očima nejjasnější modré, co kdy byla spatřena na červeném koberci.

Nebyla šance, že by tam sira Skromné srdce dotáhl.

Promnul si hrudník na levé straně reaktoru, vždycky tam bolel o něco víc, potom odhodil peřinu, spustil chodidla na zem a pomalu se posadil. Přitiskl si ruku na reaktor a douhými, mělkými nádechy dostal vzduch do plic. Kéž by se tak mohl pořádně nadechnout, ale to by mu asi popraskala žebra. Musel přestat uvažovat o bolesti, které se neměl jak zbavit, a začít přemýšlet. V hlavě se mu začal rodit jednoduchý tříbodový... ne, vlastně čtyřbodový plán.

Vstát. Sehnat si kafe. Zjistit, jestli pořád má permanentku do Divadla Broadway. A přesvědčit Stevea Rogerse, že jít s ním na médii ostře sledovanou premiéru Bohémy je ten nejlepší nápad v dějinách.

 

°°0°°

 

Podle osobního asistenta – hej, kdy vlastně dostal nového? - měl zakoupené pozvání na všechny premiery v Divadle Broadway ještě na další dva roky, plus doprovod samozřejmě. Byl trochu překvapen. Nepamatoval si, že by tam byl víc jak třikrát v životě. Neustálé prodlužování permanentky byla asi Pepperina zásluha, z nich dvou to byla ona, kdo byl posedlý kulturou a uměním.

Každopádně měl teď už druhým týdnem lístky takříkajíc v kapse a snažil se najít vhodnou, ideálně soukromou příležitost, jak kapitána pozvat, kdyby se na něj Rogers rozhodl křičet. Problém byl, že příležitost se ne a ne naskytnout.

Jednou měli Avengers poplach, když se uprostřed Central parku objevilo několik mezidimenzionálních portálu ze kterých vypadaly stovky jako jezevčík velkých zeleně chlupato-ostnatých housenek, které stříleli omračující trny na všechno živé a byly rozhodnuté sežrat celý Central park. Potom zase byl Rogers a Barton požádání SHIELDem o spolupráci na nějaké supertajné misi a ztratili se na čtyři dlouhé dny. A během zbývajícího času jednoduše nemohl najít chvíli, kdy by kolem sebe Kapitán neměl alespoň jednoho dalšího člověka. Už z toho byl tak frustrovaný, že uvažoval o tom prostě nakráčet uprostřed noci do jeho pokoje. Nebo udělat něco ještě hloupějšího, jako když právě teď vešel do společné kuchyně a dramaticky uhodil dlaněmi do pultu před Rogersem.

„Musíme si promluvit,“ pronesl ty tři zrádná slova, které nesnášel ještě víc, než když musel říct upřímné 'Omlouvám se'. To neupřímné v případě například prohraných soudních sporů nebo v mimosoudních vyrovnáních, mu nedělalo sebemenší problém. Už v tom měl praxi.

Nad ránou samozřejmě Kápo ani nehnul brvou, jen zvedl hlavu od svých novin. To Bruce čtoucí nějaké dokumenty sebou trhl natolik, že vyšplíchl trochu čaje do podšálku a Barton sedící vedle ledničky na lince... no ten vlastně dál líně žvýkal lžíci cereálií z obrovské mísy, co měl v rukách a naprosto poklidně se na Tonyho díval.

„Ovšem, Tony. Co potřebuješ?“ zeptal se Rogers tak zatraceně vstřícně a složil noviny na stranu.

„Nebudu chodit kolem horké kaše. Dva týdny jsem se tě snažil zastihnout samotného, ale prostě to není možné.“  
„Máme odejít?“ navrhl Bruce vstřícně.

„Ne, to je dobré, Fazolko,“ odmávl to, dál zaměřený výhradně na objekt svých momentálních tužeb a potřeb, „Já se s tím dokážu vypořádat i s publikem,“ kapitán v ten moment zvedl obočí, Tony se nadechl a promluvil, „Mám dva lístky na premiéru Bohémy v Divadle Broadway a potřebuji doprovod. Konkrétně tebe,“ píchl ho prstem do prsou, nutno podotknout, tvrdých jako kámen, „Musíš se tam se mnou ukázat tak, jako naposledy a hezky zapózovat před novináři.“

Rogers mrkl jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, pak bezeslova opět vzal do rukou svoje noviny a když je rozkládal řekl jen jediné:

„Ne.“

„Ale no ták! Je to stav nouze.“

„Můžu se zeptat, o co tu jde?“ ozval se Bruce s velkou dávnou zvědavosti, nicméně podle svého zvyku spíše zakřiknutě.

„Nech je. Je to zábava sledovat, jak se hádají,“ napomenul ho Clint, dál přežvykující své jídlo.

Udělal na Clinta kyselý obličej

„Není to nic zajímavého ani důležitého, Bruci,“ odvětil kapitán jakoby nic.

Tentokrát dal ten obličej kapitánovi, než se obrátil k Bannerovi a velmi ochotně se pustil do vyprávění, navíc i s jistým zadostiučiněním– no hej, dva týdny se snažil s Rogersem mluvit osamotě a nepovedlo se. Dospěl k názoru, že se mu musel schválně vyhýbat, protože bylo ze statistického hlediska naprosto nemožné, aby se něco takového povedlo v prostorách, kterými Avengers disponovali. Věděl to. Vypočítal si to!

„Před nějakými dvěma týdny jsme s Kapitánem 40. léta byli na charitativním večeru... asi se vám o tom zmínil,“ nabídl.

„Vlastně ani ne, nic takového neříkal,“ podotkl Bruce.

Střelil krátký pohled po kapitánovi. Dál velmi vehementně, skoro trucovitě četl noviny, čelisti měl napnuté, takže měl přísný výraz, ale... no safra! Tony se pobaveně ušklíbl. Nebyla to hra světel, zdejší osvětlení bylo naprosto dokonalé a Jarvis ho přizpůsoboval denní době, počtu zapnutých displejů v místnosti a momentálně nastavené průhlednosti oken, z toho vyplývalo, že ano, velký Kapitán Amerika měl růžové konce uší.

„Ale čímpak to asi je?“ protáhl pobaveně.

„Tony...“ ozval se Rogers, konečně, a dokonce i dal opět dolu noviny, „Opravdu si nemyslím, že je nutné o tom mluvit.“  
„Jenže mě teď právě začalo bavit o tom mluvit,“ ušklíbl se zle, doutnající frustrace a zlost posledních dvou týdnů, se krásně přetvořila ve škodolibost, „Před těmi dvěma týdny na večírku jsme se dostali do takové menší společenské zmatenosti,“ se značným uspokojením koutkem oka sledoval, jak se Steve opřel loktem o okraj stolu a složil si tvář do dlaně, „Neptej se mě jak, nebyla to moje vina, ale nějak si pár mých známých začalo myslet, že my dva s kápou jsme tak nějak... pár. Jako že spolu spíme,“ dodal, kdyby to náhodou někomu nebylo jasné.

„Ach, můj bože,“ povzdechl si Rogers.

Clinte se pobaveně uchechtl, zatím co Bruceovi přes tvář přeběhl překvapený výraz a jeho oči se díky sklům brýlí zdály být doslova obrovské. Vážně, měl by začít uvažoval o laserové operaci, bylo totiž děsivé, jak hrozně se podobal mrtvé mouše pod mikroskopem.

„Och.. popravdě, Tony,“ Bruce si stáhl brýle z nosu a zamrkal, „neměl jsem potuchy o tom, že bys někdy vyhledával společnost mužů. Na každém veřejném i tom méně veřejném videu...“

„Někdo si mě tu googlil,“ ušklíbl se, pobaven tím, jak se jeho drahý zelený medvěd zadrhl v řeči a na krátko mu ukázal výraz jelena v záři reflektorů. Bylo křišťálově jasné, že se mu náhodou nebo možná záměrně, do rukou dostali některé ta videa, kde Tony ukazoval na kameru svůj nahý zadek a dělo se tak samozřejmě z poměrně obvyklých důvod. A ne, nudy opalování to opravdu nebylo.

„Ano, jistě, že jsem trochu googlil,“ přitakal Bruce, přičemž si trochu nervozně pohrával s brýlemi, „Je dobré něco málo vědět o svých vědeckých spolupracovnících. Jsem si jistý, že ty ses heknul do složek SHIELDu a zjistil si tam všechno o mě.“

„No samozřejmě,“ přiznal bez obalu, „Chceš vidět svou složku?“

„Víš, Tony, že napadat počítačové systému SHIELDu je přímé porušení dohody, kterou s nimi jako Avengers máme? Dohody, která nám zajišťuje suverenitu?“ zeptal se Kapitán přísně.

„Tohle je furt zábavnější a zábavnější,“ okomentoval ostrostřelec se smíchem v hlase.

„To bylo ještě předtím, než nějaké pořádné 'My Avengers' existovalo, takže se to nepočítá,“ odbyl ho prostě ke Steveově značně patrnému nesouhlasu.

„Co jsem chtěl hlavně říct, než si mě přerušil je...“ Banner se odmlčel a zamračil, jako kdyby ztratil nit, docela běžná věc u něj, „To je jedno, chtěl jsem jen říct, že mě ta situace překvapuje, to je všechno. Jak si někdo něco takového mohl myslet?“  
„Pravda je taková, že si to nikdo nemyslel jen tak sám od sebe. Tony to velmi jasně a dosti hlasitě veřejně naznačil,“ Rogers ho napráskal, naprosto sprostě a nekolegiálně.

„Beru připomínku a dodávám, že ty si pak hrál celé to divadlo ochotně se mnou.“  
„Slovo 'ochotně' bych rozhodně nepoužil,“ zdůraznil Kapitán, což ho donutilo jen si odfrknout, „Snažil jsem se jenom vyhnout společenskému skandálu. Ani jeden z nás totiž neměl zapotřebí dělat scénu na veřejnosti a pokud to v tu chvíli znamenalo předstírat, že jsem tvůj... partner, byl jsem ochotný improvizovat. Pro tu aktuální chvíli a situaci, neznamenalo to a neznamená, že v tom budu někdy pokračovat.“

„Pokud tak moc chceš vyvést nějakého chlapa, já se ochotně hlásím,“ ozval se Clint nevzrušeně a pustil vodu do mísy od cereálií, které zrovna dojedl.

„Lituji, bystroočko, ale já tam potřebuji konkrétně našeho kapitána. Už jsem tak nějak Hefovi slíbil, že mu ho představím.“

„Když říkáš 'Hefovi' máš na mysli Hugh Hefner?“ zeptal se Bruce, načež zvedl ruku a zakroutil hlavou, „Ne, neodpovídej. Co mě to napadlo ptát se. Samozřejmě, že máš.“

„Nevím, kdo pan Hefner je, ale budeš mu muset říct, že tvůj doprovod nedorazí,“ uzavřel to Rogers, popadl svůj hrnek s kávou a svoje noviny a zamířil k výtahu.

„Ale no tak, Rogersi! Je to stejný případ nouze, jako naposledy,“ zavolal za jeho vzdalujícími se zády, „Když se tam se mnou neukážeš, moje pověst bude docela v troskách. Moje a tím i všech Avengers! Přemýšlej o tom!“

V tomhle bodě trošinku přeháněl. Prozatím, co věděl, o jeho účasti věděl jako starouš a tomu by dokázal vysvětlit, proč nedorazil Steve, na kterého byl tak zvědavý nebo proč nedorazili oba dva. Mohli onemocnět, že ano? To se tak lidem běžně stávalo, že jsou nemocní, když mají nějaké důležité akce a jednání. Jediný chudák, který nebyl zázračně skoro nikdy nemocný, byl Tony. Sakra.

„Pořád ještě můžeš vzít mě. Nechám tě, abys mi koupil smoking a budu předstírat, že tě miluju. Jsem cvičeni na mise v hlubokém utajení,“ informoval ho Clint, když kolem něj procházel, a poplácal ho po zádech, než také odešel.

„Jsi na místě mého prvního náhradníka, drahoušku,“ zavolal i za ním a pak se podíval na Bruce, „A ty na místě druhého,“ ukázal na něj prstem.

„Mě z toho vynech, Tony,“ odmítl byť jen možnost, sbalil svůj, až k Tonymu příšerně páchnoucí čaj, svou složku s papíry a brýle, a taktéž ho tam zanechal.

No, to proběhlo docela v pohodě. Buď Rogerse přemluví ke spolupráci, nebo ho donutí střídavým vypínáním teplé vody v jeho koupelně a nebo se oba hodí marod. Nikdo přece o ničem nevěděl.

O tom se přesvědčoval přesně dalších dvacet osm hodin, než mu zavolala Pepper a ptala se, jestli viděla správně jeho jméno na seznamu hostů premiéry Bohémy v Divadle Broadway. Co měl asi tak odpovědět?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hefner kromě toho že založil Playboy časopis je opravdu novinářem a byl válečným zpravodajem a fotografem za druhé světové války.   
>  \- Asi bych měla zmínit, že povídka se neodehrává v přítomnosti, nýbrž někdy v roce 2003 až 2004.


	5. Chapter 5

Nebylo to tak, že by se Tonymu od toho večera vyhýbal, to by bylo zbabělé, trapné a směšné, jenom nejdřív museli opět zachránit New York, potom byl na misi v Turecku a pak se prostě nějak stalo, že na sebe nenarazili. I jeho vlastní pokoje byly tak rozsáhlé, že by se do nich jeho starý byt v Brooklynu vešel snad desetkrát. Dost dobře by spolu mohli v těch pokojích bydlet a nikdy se nesetkat. Takže pouze a jenom toto byl důvod, proč uběhly týdny, než ho Tony zastihl ve společné kuchyni u snídaně s Brucem a Clintem.

Tehdy si skoro přál, aby se mu skutečně aktivně vyhýbal. Tony prostě přišel, doslova nakráčel s veškerou svou arogancí a osobností, která by zastínila i slunce, a vyvěsil špinavé prádlo Brucovi a Clintovi rovnou do tváře. V ten moment se v koutku své mysli schoulilo jeho staré, hubené já a zvedlo pěsti, připravené se bránit proti, jak rychle poznal, neexistující hrozbě. Nebyla ani vzdáleně nadnesena úvaha, jestli jsou jeho touhy zaměřené na ženy nebo na muže. Nikoho to podle všeho nezajímalo. Nikoho ani nezajímalo, jak to má Tony, až na Stevea samotného, kterému ta myšlenka hlodala v hlavě už od toho charitativního večera.

„Je naděje na jedno společné kolečko?“ překvapil ho Natashin hlas.

Zachytl rukou boxovací pytel a obrátil se k ní.

Stála tři kroky od něj, dost daleko, aby ji ani náhodou nemohl trefit loktem nebo pěstí, byla oblečená ve cvičebním úboru a velmi upřeně ho sledovala. Pavouk čekající v rohu sítě.

„Jistě, proč ne,“ souhlasil s úsměvem, pustil pytel a hned začal odmotávat gázu ze svých rukou.

Natasha zatím přešla k rohožím, zula boty a poklidně se postavila přesně jeden krok od jejich okraje. Pomalu ji následoval a během cesty si z rukou zcela sundal obvazy a hodil je na zem vedle rohoží. Než přidřepl, aby si rozvázal boty, nejdříve si protáhl klouby na prstech, bolavé a použité od tři hodin nepřetržitého tlučení do pytlem. Potom, už bez bot vstoupil na rohože.

„Tentokrát ne do první krve. Je to nebezpečné a naposledy mi musel Bruce rovnat nos,“ rozhodl, vzpomínaje na poslední zápas s Natashou, kdy skončil s nadvakrát zlomenou nosní přepážkou a doktor Banner mu ji musel, za značného množství lamentovaní nad jejich hloupostí, rovnat lékařskými kleštěmi.

Natashiny koutky zacukaly v úsměvu.

„Máš snad strach?“ zeptala se a pomalu se začala pohybovat v kruhu kolem okrajů rohoží.

„Mám. Příště by první krev mohla být tvoje a ty se nezhojíš za méně jak dvanáct hodin,“ odvětil a začal kopírovat její kroužení.

Jeden koutek ji zacukal v samolibém úsměvu. Od kohokoliv jiného obrovské přecenění sil, od ní ne tak docela.

„Můžeš to zkusit,“ navrhl téměř vlídně a bleskově se pohnula vpřed.

Byl silnější než ona, obratnější než ona a teoreticky i rychlejší, ale Natashiny zkušenosti se nedali zapřít. Po několika úderech skončil s rukou zkroucenou za zády a jejími prsty ovinutými kolem krku. Jeden správný stisk a jazylka by mu praskla jako párátko. Nezabilo by ho to, to už měl naneštěstí vyzkoušené, ale bolelo by to jako čert a celé dny by nemohl řádně polykat ani mluvit.

„Barton nemluví o ničem jiném, než o tvém plánovaném Broadwayském dostaveníčku se Starkem,“ promluvila mu přímo za uchem, momentálně opatrná asi jako slon v krámku plném drahého porcelánu.

Povzdechl si a snadno se dostal z jejího slábnoucího stisku, aby se od ní zase trochu vzdálil.

„Není žádné... dostaveníčko,“ odmítl a proáhl si loket, který měl teď chvíli ohnutý v nepřirozeném úhlu, „Pozval mě na premieru Bohémy do Divadla Broadway, ale není to jenom přátelské pozvání, má určité skryté podmínky. Znáš i zbytek historky?“

„Ovšemže znám.“

„Vidíš? Proto s ním nikam nepůjdu.“

Pozvedla obočí a znovu zaútočila. Několika jejím ranám se vyhnul, další dostal rovnou čelisti, pak hrudní kosti a nakonec boku. Toho využil, aby ji chytl za ruku a snadno jí podtrhl nohy. Tentokrát byl vítězem on, když ji chytl vlastním tělem mezi rohože a jeho koleno, obličejem dolů. Kupodivu jí to nezabránilo mluvit.

„Stojíš o to představení?“

Překvapeně mrkl. Došlo mu, že nad tím se za celou dobu nezamyslel. Nebylo to důležité, tak jako tak by nikdy znovu nepředstíral, že je Tonyho partner, jen proto, aby viděl divadelní představení. Nebo aby dostal Tonyho ze šlamastyky, do které se sám zapletl – když nebyl schopen přestat lhát potom, co mu Steve jednou pomohl, mohl se ze svých chyb poučit jedině tak, že si jejich následky vypije až do dna. Ale ano, teď když o tom uvažoval, stál by o to vidět premieru Bohémy v Divadle Broadway. Jenže to na celé věci nic neměnilo.

Pustil Natashu.

„Ano, rád bych ho viděl, ale na tom nezáleží,“ zakroutil odmítavě hlavou, „Jednou jsem Tonymu pomohl dostat se z jeho lží, dal jsem mu tak šanci v nich nepokračovat a zároveň za ně nebýt nijak potrestán. On tu šanci nevyužil. Jestli mu to teď přinese problémy, je to jen jeho věc. Musí se naučit přebírat za svá rozhodnutí odpovědnost, za všechna rozhodnutí, nejen za ta velká. Vlastně by spíš měl začít od těch malých,“ dodal, protože malé, dětské krůčky, jsou vždycky jednoduší, než se snažit zničehonic přeskočit propast.

„Vadí ti jenom ta lež?“ Udělala několik kroků stranou, tentokrát evidentně řipravená na jeho útok.

„Ano, vadí mi ta lež a předstírání. A lehkovážnost, se kterou Tony zachází s tím, co říká a co dělá.“

„Není to trochu pokrytecké? Už jsi lhal společně s ním.“  
„Lhal, lituji toho a nebudu v tom pokračovat,“ shrnul jednoduše. Celé téma jednoduše nepovažoval za předmět diskuze zrovna s Natashou nebo kýmkoliv snad s výjimkou Tonyho samotného.

„Není to tedy tím, že je Stark muž?“ otázala se lehce, konverzačně, proto bylo tak zvláštní, když zareagoval prudčeji, než by měl.

Několik rychlých výpadů, vedených s přesností a naneštěstí, jak mu došlo až opožděně, i silou, kterou by spíš uhodil nepřítele, než člena vlastní jednotky při tréningu. Natasha je dokázala vykrýt nebo se ranám vyhnout, většinou, ale vytlačil ji z rohoží a dostal až ke zdi na kterou ji prudce přirazil. Držel ji loktem pod krkem, ona svírala jeho předloktí, a dívala se mu přímo do očí. Musela stát na špičkách. Trochu povolil tlak a dovolil ji klesnout na nohy, ale zcela ji od zdi nepustil.

Přiměl se dýchal pomalu, ačkoliv jeho srdce náhle bilo rychle a tak intenzivně, že ho doslova cítil, jak mu naráží do žeber. Slyšel i vlastní tep. Téměř tu byla položena otázka, které se obával a na kterou nechtěl odpovídat.

„Bojujeme nebo mluvíme?“ zeptal s příkře, jen aby se vyhnul odpovědi.

„Zvládám obojí. Ty ne?“ Vyzývavě na něj pohlédla.

Zamračil se nazpět, ale neodpověděl. Nebyla to otázka na kterou čekala odpověď a kromě toho ho okamžitě zaměstnala serií úderu, díky které se ve chvíli ocitl na jejím místě, s její rukou přimačknutou dusivě ke krku.

„O tom to není,“ odpověděl neutrálně, nicméně polohlasně, „Vyrůstal jsem v Brooklynu, pro kristovy rány. Nejsem červenající se chlapeček a vím, jak svět funguje. Dva bloky od našeho domu stál nevěstinec, kolem kterého jsem den co den chodil do školy. Děvčata v létě po poledni vytahovala ven gauče a sofa, sedávala na slunci jen ve spodním prádle, kouřila a pila. A rozdávala nám dětem cukrovinky. O další blok dál byla celá ulice plná barů a kabaretů, kde se scházeli fialky, drag gueen a klukandy. Takový byl svět, ve kterém jsem strávil svoje dětství. Já nemám problém!“ prohlásil defenzivně a to natolik, že to Natashu znovu donutilo pozvednout obočí.

Povzdechl si a odstrčil ji stranou.

Po probuzení, na velitelství SHIELDu, když se ho snažili aklimatizovat na dvacáté první století, věnovali zvláště vleklou pozornost vysvětlení toho, jak se změnil náhled společnosti na úlohu pohlaví a... sexualitu. Po skoro hodinové přednášce na téma historie legalizace manželství homosexuálních párů v některých státech USA měl nesnesitelnou touhu vyskočit a začít křičet, že on sakra něco ví o tom, jaké je to milovat chlapa a kdo o tom pochybuje, ať se zeptá jeho zadku. Neudělal to. Nebylo by to jen neuctivé, to bylo vyloženě hulvátské a nebyl Bucky, aby se dokázal chovat hulvátsky s okázalostí a sebevědomím. Nejspíš by pět vteřin potom, co by to vypustil z úst, zrudl až po konečky vlasů, omluvil se a utekl z místnosti.

„Tak jeho nabídku přijmi a udělej z toho své krytí,“ navrhla Natasha, čímž ho dokonala odvedla od myšlenek na ty nekonečné hodiny, kdy mu bylo vtloukáno do hlavy, že má respektovat... vlastně sám sebe, což už dávno dělal.

„Na co bych podle tebe potřeboval krytí, kdy budu předstírat, že jsem Starkův placený společník?“

„Stark je veřejně známá osobnost, každý zná jeho tvář, jeho jméno a každý ví, že je Iron Man,“ složila ruce na prsou, „Být viděni v jeho společnosti bez obleku a masky začne brzy vzbuzovat otázky. Banner už to vyřešil, nechal se pod falešným jménem zaměstnat ve Stark Industries jako vědecký pracovník s nejvyšší bezpečnostní prověrkou. Může si klidně vyjet se Starkem na jeho jachtě a každý si to odůvodní tím, že je prostě jenom další brilantní mozek, který se Starkem spolupracuje,“ když to říkala, musel uznat, že to dává smysl, „My s Clintem se dokážeme nenechat s ním vidět a pokud se to stejně stane; já už jako jeho asistentka pracovala a Clint se snadno ztratí jako podržtaška. Ale ty?“ sjela ho pohledem odshora až dolů, „Bez urážky, za vědce ze Stark Industries se vydávat nemůžeš...“

Trochu se zasmál.

„S tím mohu jen souhlasit.“  
„Vedle Starka se v davu špatně ztratíš. Mohl bys předstírat, že jsi bodyguard, ale každý ví, že je Stark od Afganistánu po svém boku žádného nesnese.“

„Dobře, připouštím, že bych měl mít nějakou uvěřitelnou výmluvu, proč jsem tak často s Tonym,“ to se nedalo popřít, ostatně zájem lidí na té charitativní akci toho byl důkazem, ale... „Nic mi ale nebrání prostě říct pravdu, tedy že jsem Tonyho přítel.“

Bylo to nejpravdivější pojmenování jejich vztahu, přestože si nikdy nebyl jistý, jestli se skutečně alespoň blížili k tomu, být přátelé. Docela spolehlivě věděl, že jsu přátelé s Clintem a Brucem, s Thorem, pokud by tu byl, by byli přátelé snadno – asgarďan byl v tomhle otevřený jako kniha. Jeho vztah s Natashou by asi nazval ozbrojeným skoro přátelstvím. Tony nicméně... teprve před dvěma týdny mu začal říkat jménem, společně s měsíci, co tu žil, to byla věčnost.

„Myslíš si, že má Stark hodně přátel?“

Nadechl se k odpovědi, aby mu došlo, že nemá jak odpovědět. Sám sebe by rád označoval za Tonyho přítele, Bruce by jistě označil za Tonyho přítele a nejspíš by doufal, že i Natascha s Clintem jsou jeho přátelé, přesto se spolu znali jen pár měsíců a to často nestačí pro skutečný přátelský vztah. Vypadalo to, že Tonymu zůstává slečna Pepper a muž jménem Rhodey, se kterým ho několikrát viděl telefonovat, jednou či dvakrát za ním šel, ale Rhodey sám se nikdy ve věži neukázal. Když to porovnal se zástupy lidí na charitativní akci, kteří se všichni chovali jako Tonyho nejlepší přátelé a on se tak choval k nim, bylo to vlastně zoufale málo. Dva možná tři lidé a pár cizinců v jeho domě, kteří si chtějí na přátelé hrát.

„A v tom je přesně ten problém,“ přečetla Natasha jeho myšlenky, „Tony Stark nemá přátele. Má nekonečný zástup známých, spolupracovníků a firemní konkurenci, se kterou si potřásá na večírcích rukou, jako kdyby to byli jeho nejlepší přátelé. Když se vedle něj začne pohybovat pohledný, mladší muž, lidé si tak jako tak budou domýšlet, že je to jeho milenec. Stark je přesně ve věku, kdy boháči jako on přestávají jen rozhazovat peníze na večírcích a začnou zase experimentovat někde jinde,“ cukla rameny v jakémsi pokrčení, „A má to i další výhody; lidé si většinou nevšímají dekorativních doplňku bohatých. Mám už s tím své zkušenosti. Byl bys sice pořád na veřejnosti, ale zároveň naprosto neviditelný a mohl bys Starka chránit a dohlížet na něj téměř kdykoliv. Přemýšlej o tom,“ poklepala mu ukazováčkem do hrudi, „Kapitán Amerika může být viděn s Tony Starkem nebo Iron Manem jenom když jsou spolu na misi, Steve Rogers s ním může být i kdykoliv jindy.“

Důrazně pozvedla obočí, pak už se jenom k němu otočila zády a zamířila ke dveřím tělocvičny, jen si po cestě shrábla své boty a byla pryč, zanechávaje ho tu s vtíravou úvahou nad tím, jestli nemá náhodou pravdu. Měla pravdu. Nějakým podivným způsobem ji Natascha měla téměř vždycky, ale i tak si byl jistý, že musí existovat nějaký lepší způsob jak si vybudovat krytí.

Podíval se na boxovací pytel, který se ještě stále trochu pohupoval. Bude si muset dát nějaký čas na přemýšlení.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve napráská Pepper celý Tonyho podvod, za což se mu Tony samozřejmě patřičně pomstí.

Zjistil, že najít někoho podobně velkého a stavěného jako Steve, s blond vlasy a modrýma očima, je jako hledat jednu specifickou jehlu v obrovské hromadě jehel. Mohl najít desítky mužů, kteří mu byli podobní, ale žádný z nich nebyl dost perfektní, aby ho mohl vydávat za Kapitána Dokonalého. Jeden měl křivé zuby, dalšímu se při úsměvu nedělaly dolíčky ve tvářích, jiný měl špatný odstín vlasů a Tony se obával, že peroxid by to nespravil. Zkoušel agentury, seznamky, gay seznamky, centra pro kulturisty, pomáhejte mu všichni svatí, listoval dokonce i Facebookem, a nic. Tudy cesta prostě nevedla a... jo, ještě přišel na to, že psát cizím lidem na Facebooku zprávy s nabídkou práce v podobě placeného doprovodu na večírek vede k nahlášení administrátorům a okamžitému zablokování profilu z důvodu sexuálního obtěžování a to dokonce i když se v zprávě podepsal jako Tony Stark! Někteří lidé prostě neuměli jednat s celebritami.

Jako poslední možnost jak mít Rogerse na premiéře zbývalo, dostat Rogerse na premiéru. Byl zrovna odhodlaný k přesvědčovacímu pokusu číslo dvě, zbraně jako štěněčí oči a velké nadšení pro úplatky, přichystané v plné polní, když mu sám Kapitán zavolal a požádal ho, aby přišel do jeho zdejšího útulného bytečku.

Místo, aby použil svůj univerzální kód, hezky slušně zazvonil a počkal, dokud se před ním dveře neotevřely. Potom vešel dovnitř a velmi krátce se rozhlédl kolem. Od chvíle, co apartmány sám osobně zkontroloval a otestoval jejich vybavení, v žádném z nich nebyl. Byla to soukromá místa, kam nebyl zván. Výjimkou byli Brucovy pokoje, ve kterých byl a které mu už na počátku pomáhal zařizovat. Měly ten podivn hippies otisk, spousta dekorativních koberců na zdech, všude svíčky a vůně kadidla, velká knihovna na skutečné knihy a druhá knihovna na malinkaté skleněné ohavnosti, které měl podle všeho rád Hulka. To všechno svému laboratornímu bratrovi pořídil za jeho neustálého naříkání, že je to moc drahé. Výsledkem byl útulný domácký byteček, na rozdíl od Kapitánova, protože ten byl... stejně čistě elegantní, jak ho nechal z nedostatku jiných nápadů zařídit – vyjma zařízení ve stylu čtyřicátých let, což podle Pepper naprosto nepřipadalo v úvahu. Domácké tu byl jenom štít visící na jedné ze zdí, bunda přehozená přes pohovku, hrnek od kávy na baru a hromada sešitů na ochozu okna.

„Zvonil jsi, Kapitáne?“ zeptal se vesele.

Steve se zvedl z pohovky a po něm... a sakra! Hned po něm se vztyčila Pepper, jejíž rudou kštici dokonala přehlédl. Hanba mu! Zahlédnout jí včas, ještě by stačil vycouvat na chodbu a ztratit se, jenže, podle zvuku zavírajících se dveří, a vzhledem k faktu, že už se k němu Pepper obrátila, neměl šanci uniknout. A že uniknout rozhodně musel. Nepotřeboval by být génius, i když to samozřejmě většinou pomáhalo, aby mu došlo, že vidět ty dva zrovna teď v jedné místnosti, nejspíš v družném rozhovoru, pro něj nevěstí nic dobrého. Stručně řečeno, bylo mu jasné, že to všechno prasklo. Taktický ústup bylo jenom logické řešení.

„Pepper! Nádherné, úžasná Pepper! Lásko mého života! Vypadáš skvěle!“ notoval zvesela, aby zakryl skutečnost, že začal pomalu couvat ke dveřím. Alespoň že k tomu nemusel lhát. Pepper byla, tak jako vždy, nádherná, s podpatky, co byla díky nim o tři čísla vyšší než on, v přiléhavých šatech, které zdůrazňovaly její prsa tak, že se dalo těžko dívat kamkoliv jinam a... hej! Neměla na šikmo sestřiženou ofinu? To dřív neměla, že? Vypadalo to jako nový účes. Rozhodl se to riskovat.

„Nový účes? Sluší ti.“

„Mám ho už čtyři týdny,“ odpověděla a složila si ruce na prsou.

„Pozdě, ale přece. To se taky počítá, ne?“ V tu chvíli už byl u dveří a zoufale tiskl tlačítko, ale ty se ne a ne otevřít, „Jarvi, copak je s dveřma?“ zeptal se napůl úst.

„Slečna Pottsová mě požádala, abych je zamkl, pane.“  
„Od kdy tu má takové slovo?“

„Technicky vzato jí patří jedna třináctina budovy a nikde nebylo specifikováno, která třináctina, pane,“ odvětil poklidně ten zrádný bastard.

„Chtěl jsi někam jít, Tony?“ pozvedla Pepper obočí v otázce.

„Zdálo se, že vás dva v něčem přerušuji, tak jsem si říkal, že přijdu později. Takže bych asi měl...“ Naznačil k východu.

„Mluvili jsme tu zrovna o tobě.“ Udělal k němu Rogers dva dlouhé kroky, než se zastavil vedle Pepper a založil si ruce stejně výhružně, jako ona.

„Ať ti o mě řekla cokoliv, to špatné byla lež a to dobré, bylo ještě lepší. Říkala jsi o mě i nějaké dobré věci, že?“ dodal směrem k Pepper.

„Nevyprávěli jsme si zábavné historky z tvého života,“ odvětil kapitán a Pepper plynule navázala.

„Kapitán Rogers mi dnes dopoledne volal, aby se zeptal, co si naše PR oddělení a já, myslíme o tom, že by s tebou šel pozítří do Divadla Broadway na premiéru Bohémy. Dovedeš si představit, jaké to po mě bylo překvapení, že? Když mi tady někdo ještě před pár dny tvrdil, že tam chce jít sám, protože se hrozně těší, jak si užije prvotřídní kulturní zážitek,“ rozhodila rukama a nehezky se ušklíbla, „Když o tom teď tak uvažuji, říkám si, jak jsem mohla být tak hloupá a věřit, že se těšíš na návštěvu opery.“

„K tomu nemám co říct,“ pokrčil rameny a strčil ruce do kapes, „Znáš mě už tolik let, mělo ti být jasné, že lžu. Sám netuším, jak to že mi to tak dlouho procházelo. Nicméně,“ zvedl rychle ruku i hlas v obraně, když viděl, jak se Rogers zamračil, „samozřejmě se omluvám za to, že jsem ti lhal. Nebylo to vlastně vůbec plánované a popravdě se k tomu váže docela zábavná historka, která mi asi ani nebudeš věřit...“

„Od kapitána Rogerse jsem se dozvěděla dost, abych si udělala obrázek o tom, co jsi zase vyvedl.“

Střelil pohledem po Panu Čestném a pravdivém, který jen postával v pozadí, tvářil se dramaticky a neříkal vůbec nic. Ztělesnění zbabělostí schovávající se za Pepperinou pouzdrovou sukni.

„Když kapitán Rogers,“ zdůraznil ta dvě slova, „všechno ví, co kdyby taky přispěl do diskuze.“

„Nevidím důvod, proč něco říkat. Slečna Pottsová to zvládá dokonale sama.“

„Zbabělče,“ vyjevil svůj názor na hlas a s potěšením sledoval, jak kapitánovo obočí vystřelilo nesouhlasně nahoru, načež se otočil zpátky k Pepper, „Dobře, v pořádku, Pepper, vysvětlím to. Celé to byl jenom chvilkový nápad, jeden z těch mých intelektuálních zkratů, víš?“ neznačil u hlavy, aby to zdůraznil - Pepper nebyla pobavena, „V tomhle bodě bych rád podotkl, že stojí taky za většinou mých nejgeniálnějších objevů, které živí moji... pardon... naší firmu. Čímž neobhajuji svoje lhaní, víš, že za to se obvykle ani neomlouvám, jen veřejně prohlašuji, že bývám spontánně geniální a ve své genialitě a neomalenosti jsem nikdy rozhodnutí o svém životě nekonzultoval s mým PR oddělením....“

„Souhlasím s tím, aby tě kapitán doprovázel do divadla.“

„Můj soukromý život byl vždycky můj soukromý život a pokud do něj někdo strká nos, měl by se připravit... moment, řekla jsi právě, že chceš, aby se mnou Rogers šel na tu premiéru?“ zeptal se, když jeho myšlenky dohnaly pusu, aby ji zastavily v planém žvanění, které vlastně nebylo ani pořádná argumentace.

„I když se mi to nepřiznává lehko, tvůj nápad má něco do sebe,“ uznala s povzdechem, její přísná tvář trochu roztála a dokonce i spustila ruce podél těla; už nevypadala jako ztělesnění bohyně pomsty, „a pokud kapitán Rogers souhlasí...“ podívala se jeho směrem.

Roger krátce přikývl.

„V SHIELDu si myslí, že je to trochu... neortodoxní krytí mojí přítomnosti ve věži, ale souhlasí s tím,“ přitakal Kapitán a Tony si v duchu udělal poznámku, že si s ním bude muset promluvit o jeho vztazích s SHIELDem a hlavně o tom, kolik přesně toho slepičí Furymu.

„Potom i já říkám ano. Bude to dobré pro tvoje rodící se image nového Tonyho Starka lomeno Iron Mana lomeno hrdiny.“  
„Bude?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

Během celé doby myslel hlavně na svou soukromou pověst, tedy na to, co si o něm bude povídat pomyslných horních deset tisíc. Co se veřejnosti týče, jediné co nechtělo bylo, aby někdo přišel na to, že je to celé jenom bouda. To by mu jeho fanoušci nikdy neodpustili. O tom, co by si pomysleli o samotném faktu, že by podle jejich úhlu pohledu spal s mužem, vlastně až do teď neuvažoval, asi proto, že to nebyla ničí starost. Nikdy se nezajímal o to, co si lidé říkají o jeho soukromí jakožto takovém. S kým spí, byla a je jeho věc, když na to někdo přijde a nelíbí se mu to, ať se s tím popere nebo se klidně postaví na hlavu a začne jódlovat. Tonymu to bylo srdečně jedno.

„Předpokládáme, že by mohlo,“ přikývl Pepper, načež se dokonce usmála, „Tvoje dřívější reputace byla šitá na míru těm, co nakupují zbraně ve velkém, tedy tlustým, xenofobním republikánům, a vládě... což je vlastně tlustý, xenofobní republikán,“ projevila svůj politický názor docela barvitě a ochotně, ještě že tu kolem nebyli žádní novináři, „Jim se zamlouval drzý a arogantní alfa samec co má v jedné ruce sklenku s alkoholem a v druhé ženu. My už ale nevyrábíme zbraně, teď je naším hlavním artiklem spotřební a zábavní elektronika, robotika a softwary,“ mluvila jako správný obchodník hodlající svému zákazníkovi vnutit i to, co nepotřeboval a popravdě, Tony se začínal chytat, „Proto se změnilo i spektrum našich zákazníků. Už neprodáváme agresivním alfa samcům. Naši nový zákazníci se neumějí ztotožnit se starým Tonyho Starka. Teď prodáváme pro mladou, perspektivní, idealistickou generaci, která se doslova vyžívá v sexuální svobodě a gendrových ideálech. Bude se jim daleko víc líbit, když si přivedeš do společnosti muže, než celý tucet krásek. A navíc je dnes homosexualita u celebrit prostě in,“ dokončila.

„Páni...!“ vydechl a potřásl omámeně hlavou, „Nevím, co si mi právě chtěla prodat, Pep, ale beru to. Kde to mám podepsat?“

„Tohle není vtip, Tony, je to choulostivá záležitost. Musíme s naším PR oddělením... a možná ve spolupráci s SHIELDem,“ opět se krátce podívala po Rogersovi, který nepatrně kývl, „vytvořit uvěřitelnou historku o vašem milostném vztahu.“

„Když říkáš 'milostný vztah' nemyslíš tím něco vážného? Protože si opravdu nemyslím, že by někdo věřil...“  
„Ne, nemyslím tím nic vážného,“ přerušila ho Pepper, „Na světě není člověk, kterému by nepřišlo podezřelé, kdyby se Tony Stark najednou zamiloval do muže a rozhodl se usadit. Nejlepší bude, když si budou všichni myslet... ano, včetně tvých bohatých přátel,“ dodala předtím, než se stačil zeptat, „že je kapitán Rogers jako jedno z tvých děvčat. Proto by si s ním tak měl začít zacházet. Udělej všechny věci, které obvykle děláš, když s nějakou novou dívkou podepíšeš smlouvu.“

„Ona se podepisuje smlouva?“ zeptal se Rogers překvapeně.

Pepper se k němu obrátila a upřímně, vřele se na něj usmála. Kouzlo kapitána Svatého zřejmě účinkovalo i na ni, přestože si zasloužil dostat alespoň trochu vynadáno, protože, hej, Tony na tom charitativní večeru nebyl sám a nebyl jediný, kdo lhal a předstíral. To nebylo fér.

„Dělá se to tak, zvláště když dívku doporučí agentura. Není to ve skutečnosti smlouva na... nadstandardní výhody,“ zvolila slovo opatrně, korektně, „které si pak domluví s Tonym osobně. Oficiálně se jedná o smlouvu o zajištění profesionálního doprovodu na společenské akce. Ve státě New York je to stoprocentně legální a je to také výhodné pro obě strany. Dívka dostane každý měsíc stabilní částku a Tony si to může odepsat z daní. Vyhrává tak každý.“

„Já bych měl takovou smlouvu také podepsat?“ zeptal se Rogers s jasným nesouhlasem.

„Bylo by to nejlepší, pokud chcete zachovat co největší autenticitu,“ přitakala Pepper pevně.

„Promiňte, slečno Pottsová, a se vší úctou ke tvé štědrosti, Tony,“ podíval se krtáce Tonyho směrem a vypadal při tom dokonce i upřímně, „ale já za to nechci brát žádné peníze. Nepřipadá mi to správné.“

„Už bydlíš v mém domě a jíš moje jídlo,“ připomněl mu, což byl špatný tah, protože se na něj Kapitán zamračil a kdesi pod tím zamračením byl vidět i pocit viny a snad i stud; zvedl oči k nebi, „Vezmi to jako autorské splátky za všechny ty roky, kdy si má společnost půjčovala značku Kapitán Amerika a těžila z ní. A pokud ty peníze opravdu nechceš, Pepper ti určitě doporučí nějaké charitativní organizace, které nepohrdnou každoměsíčním štědrým darem.“

Po krátkém zaváhání a celou škálou emocí, které rozhýbaly Rogersův obličej, jako nesouhlas, váhání, špetky studu a nakonec smíření, krátce přikývl.

„To bych mohl přijmout... pro zachování autenticity,“ dodal důrazně, za což si zasloužil přeně to, co Tony udělal, znovu protočil a ušklíbl se.

„Dobře. Zkontaktuji se s naším PR oddělením, se SHIELDem a právníky a do zítřka budu mít všechny potřebné dokumenty na stole. Až to bude hotové, zavolám vám, kapitáne Rogersi,“ pousmála se na něj a pak upřela přísný pohled na Tonyho, „A ty, Tony, prostě dělej to, co vždycky a do ničeho se víc nepleť. Už si toho udělal víc než dost,“ napomenula ho, už s pohledem upřeným na hodinky, „Za třicet minut mám schůzku, už teď to bude stíhat jen tak tak,“ povzdechla si, natáhla se a popadla z pohovky svou kabelku, „Pokuste se oba alespoň do zítřka neudělat nic, co by nám zkomplikovalo plány a neukazujte se spolu zatím na veřejnosti. Jen pro jistotu. Teď už musím jít.“

„Když si předtím říkala, že mám dělat, co co vždycky,“ obrátil se na odcházející Pepper, „nemyslela si tím, že mám Steva ohnout o gauč a...“ dostalo se mu dvou velmi výmluvných pohledů, přesně takových, které očekával a vychutnal si plnými doušky, „Tušil jsem to.“

To už Pepper neuznala hodné odpovědi, jednoduše si jen hodila kabelku přes rameno a dveře se za ní zavřely. Osaměl jenom s Kapitánem, jehož pohled dokázal snášet asi tak pět vteřin, než se na něj obrátil a pozvedl obočí.

„Vážně si mě šel napráskat mámě?“ zeptal se významně.

„Nebyl jsem tě nikomu napráskat, Tony,“ odmítl pevně, „Natasha se mnou mluvila o tom... co se mezi námi stalo a vnukla mi myšlenku, jak vyřešit tvůj nynější problém a můj budoucí problém. Nemám ve zvyku otálet, když se rozhodnu něco udělat a zavolat slečně Pottsové bylo součástí řešení. Nemohl jsem dělat nic jiného.“

„Stejně, jako to jít hlásit Furymu?“  
„Víceméně ano,“ přikývl kapitán klidně, „Neřekl jsem mu ale všechno. Neví, jak ten nápad vznikl a pokud mohu soudit, myslí si, že za tím spíš stojí Natasha, než ty. Jsi z toho skoro vynechaný. Nemáš radost?“

„Strašnou,“ jeho odpověď doslova odkapávala sarkasmem, „A za tvou duchapřítomnost a za to, že si mě vynechal z celé záležitosti, pro tebe mám na zítra...“ podíval se na hodinky a v duchu si promítl svůj kalendář na zítřejší den, „tak kolem třetí řekněme... překvapení. Přijď na moje podlaží.“ Poplácal ho po rameni a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Co je to za překvapení?“ zeptal se Rogers znepokojeně.

„Když ti řeknu, co je to za překvapení, už by to nebylo překvapení, ne?“ zahýbal obočí a usmál se, „Měj se prdelko,“ vyslal k Rogersovi vzdušný polibek a než by se stačil kapitán začít vyptávat, rychle opustil jeho pokoje.

Trochu si oddechnul o chvilku později, když už se za ním zavřely výtahové dveře a bezpečně se vzdaloval k sobě. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil a s trochu ďábelským výrazem rychle vyhledal kontakt, o který měl zájem. Stiskl tlačítko volání a pozvedl tvář nahoru ke kameře.

„Jarvi, řekni ostatním, že u mě bude zítra tak od dvou návštěva... och, ahoj, Cleo, zlatíčko. Měl bych pro tebe práci. Jsi zítra volná?“ zašvitořil do telefonu, když se mu ozval člověk, kterého momentálně chtěl slyšet ze všeho nejvíc.

 

°°0°°

 

Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že neměl minimálně obavy, ne-li strach z toho, co pro něj Tony nachystal. Poslední překvapení, které měl pro všechny Avengers, byli létající podtácky, které ovšem měly 'pár nevychytaných mušek', jak to Tony kulatně nazval, a místo, aby svému majiteli letěly za hlavou a nesli jeho pití, na něj útočili. Clint svůj přišpendlil ke stropu šípem, Natasha ho probodla skrz naskrz a tak znehodnocený přinesla Tonymu do dílny – pak tvrdila, že téměř plakal, když mu ho předávala – a Bruce se před ním schoval do koupelny a pro bezpečnost všech odmítal vylézt, dokud nebude z jeho bytu odstraněn. No a Steve? Ten se ujal záchrany Bruce, společně nejspíš s půlky Manhattanu, a Tonyho citů, když oba dva zbývající polapil, zavřel do krabice od bot a tak nepoškozené přinesl do dílny. Díků se nedočkal, jenom přezíravého pohledu a komentáře ve stylu, že nikdo z nich neumí ocenit moderní technologie.

Pokud by to bylo něco takového, bylo by to asi to nejmenší, obával se něčeho horšího a se svou obavou se dopoledne, v její kanceláři, svěřil slečně Pottsové při podepisování té nesmyslné smlouvy. Přesněji se zeptal na to, jestli pro něj Tony nechystá něco přehnaného a to byla asi chyba, protože slečna Pottsová se tajuplně a pobaveně usmála a prohlásila, že to není nic hrůzostrašného a že to bude muset absolvovat pro zachování krytí.

Nevyptával se dál, měl dojem, že by to nezvládl bez červenání. Tonyho včerejší, naprosto nerealistická poznámka o ohýbání přes gauč ve Steveově bytě, mu stále zněla hlavu, po ránu se na tu sedačku nemohl ani v klidu posadit, a slova slečny Pottsové mu taky na klidu nedodala. Celou cestu zpět do věže na to zas a znovu myslel, ale vždy jen tak dlouho, dokud necítil známí zvrat v břiše, který až příliš rychle začal klesat níž, než bylo vhodné. Vždycky se pak snažil své myšlenky odvést stranou. Týmoví spoluhráči byli absolutní tabu. Bez debat.

Přesně za tři minuty třetí vstoupil do výtahu a zadal Tonyho patro.

„Dobrý den, Jarvisi,“ promluvil automaticky, dobře si vědom toho, že Tonyho umělá inteligence je všudypřítomná a zdravit při příchodu byla slušnost.

„Dobrý den, kapitáne Rogersi. Jste tu právě včas. Pan Stark a slečně Cleopatra vás již očekávají,“ přivítal ho Jarvis.

„Slečna Cleopatra?“ zopakoval mírně nevěřícně a zároveň s pocitem vzrůstající frustrace a obav. Z nějakého důvodu začal ve spáncích cítit vzdálenou, trochu tepající bolest a jeho bolavá šíje, ztuhlá nejspíš ještě od Lokiho útoku na New York, mu během okamžiku ještě víc zdřevěněla.

„Nepředpokládám, že Tony vynalezl stroj, kterým by k životu přivedl Cleopatru, královnu Egypskou?“ zeptal se s povzdechem.

„S politováním vám musím oznámit, že to je velmi nepravděpodobné, kapitáne.“

„Toho jsem se bál,“ zamumlal a to už se před ním otevřeli dveře výtahu, které ho vpustili rovnou do Tonyho obávacího pokoje nebo haly, nevěděl, jak tu obrovskou půlkruhovou místnost, větší než byla ta jeho, vůbec nazvat.

„... a tak mu povídám, že když bude dál nosit tu příšernou kravatu, udělám něco drastického, jako třeba že ji strčím do drtičky na odpad a zapomenu mu ji předtím sundat,“ přivítal ho vysoký, trochu afektovaný ženský hlas, který se rozléhal celým patrem. A také výhled na skupinku sedmi lidí oblečených do stejného kalhotového kostýmu černé barvy a stojících v téměř vojenské řadě podél klenutého okna místnosti.

Ženský smích se vzápětí smíchal s Tonyho hlasitým, bujarým zasmáním.

„Musel být vyděšený k smrti jen tím, že si na něj promluvila. Teď bude pročítat tvůj sloupek a modlit se, že se do něj nedostal,“ řekl Tony s přetrvávajícím veselým v hlasem.

„O tom nepochybuji,“ odpověděla mu žena, nejspíš tak drobná, že se docela ztratila v pohovce obrácené zády k výtahu.

„Za to já budu tvé sloupky číst ještě pečlivěji... ach, Stevie!“ zvolal Tony, jak si ho právě všiml, a zvedl se, „Tady je můj malý, neopracovaný drahokam.“

Tony se k němu začal přibližovat a Steve trochu překvapeně zamrkal. Neměl na sobě svoje běžné oblečení, tedy dvě trika, jedno s velkým nápisem vztahujícím se k nějaké hudební skupině, filmu nebo komiksu, a tepláky, to vše pokryté skvrnami mnoha druhů, barev a konzistence. Byl v obleku, rudé košili a naleštěných společenských botách. Nejenže vypadal jako slušný člověk, ono mu to opravdu slušelo. Vypadal přímo báječně. Přitažlivě a svůdně s rozepatými knoflíky košile přesně jen tak, že bylo vidět dostatek kůže, ale reaktor už ne.

Druhé překvapení ho čekalo, když ho Tony objal kolem pasu a vytáhl se, aby mu přitiskl vlhkou pusu na koutek rtů. Prudce vydechl a naprosto instinktivně mu ovinul ruku kolem zad. Polibek, pokud to vůbec byl polibek, byl delší než nějaké lehká pusa na přivítanou, jakou dostával od sboristek na svém starém turné, ale nebyl dost dlouhý a dost vřelý, aby byl skutečně milenecký. Přesto se nepřiměřeně zachvěl a vnitřnosti se mu stáhly do pevného uzlu, který mu bránil dýchat.

Vlhkost rozpraskaných rtů zmizela, po tváři mu přeběhl pocit Tonyho vousů, jak se mu otřeli na čelist a rty, a pak to náhle bylo všechno zase pryč. Zůstal jenom chlad stydnoucí mokré skvrny, které mu po polibku zůstala na kůži.

Než se vůbec z toho šoku vzpamatoval, už ho Tony strkal blíž k pohovce, ze které se právě zvedla žena, jejíž hlas předtím slyšel. Byla opravdu hodně drobná, možná tak pět stop vysoká, štíhlá, zralá dáma překypující osobností, pokud mohl soudit podle jejího extravagantního oblečení, výrazného líčení, velkých brýlí a hlavně pavího peří, které měla vetknuté do drdolu. Trochu mu připomínala kabaretní zpěvačku, kterou potkal ve francouzském tajném nočním podniku ještě za německé okupace.

„Steve, chci ti představit nejlepší stylistku na planetě...“

„Ale nepřeháněj, Anthony, ve 'spojených státech' bohatě stačí.“

„... která je zároveň mou dlouholetou přítelkyní a osobní módní poradkyní. Seznam se s lady Cleopatrou. Můžeš ji říkat Cleo,“ dodal polohlasně, i když natolik hlasitě, že to každý slyšel, „Cleo, tohle je můj Steve.“

„Je mi ctí, madam,“ řekl, hlasem sále ještě trochu nejistým z toho šokujícího Tonyho ne-polibku a byl připraven podat ženě ruku, když ona tu svou nabídla jako první ve velmi známém pozvání k polibku.

Několikrát zaskočeně mrkl. Líbání rukou ženám bylo v dnešní době tak archaické, že to některé považovaly za urážku, takže s tím velmi rychle po probuzení přestal a za těch pár měsíců na tento dobrý mrav úplně zapomněl. Naštěstí se vzpamatoval snad dostatečně rychle na to, aby si jeho zaváhání nikdo nevšiml, jemně se chopil nabízené ruky a naznačil políbení vzduchu někde těsně nad velmi štíhlou rukou. Musel se k tomu činu docela dost sklonit.

„Ale to je sladké,“ doslova zavrkala žena, „Je opravdu takový, jaký jsi říkal; ušmudlaný kousek zlata. Měl si štěstí, že ti něco takového zadarmo spadlo k nohám.“

Neubránil se zamračení nad faktem, že o něm mluví jako o neživém nebo jenom napůl živém předmětu, ale zůstal rozumný a zachoval mlčení.

„Devadesát procent umu, deset procent štěstí, jak říkával můj táta,“ pousmál se Tony, „A teď, pokud mě omluvíte, vás tu nechám osamotě. Mám ještě několik schůzek, na kterých se musím nudit a beztak bych tu nebyl k užitku.“

„O tom se s tebou nebudu hádat.“  
„Jak kruté od tebe, Cleo,“ povzdechl si Tony dramaticky, konečně ho pustil ze svého obětí a sám se vyvlékl zpod Steveovy ruky, jen aby přes pohovku napůl objal ženu a políbil vzduch kolem jejích péřových náušnic.

„Nemysli si, že jsem zapomněla na tvou starou vášeň k peroxidu,“ upozornila Tonyho přísně, když se od něj odtáhla, ale stále nepouštěla jeho ramena. Vypadala méně jako kabaretní zpěvačka a víc jako kárající teta.

„To bylo trochu těžké období o kterém nerad mluvím,“ s těmi slovy ji Tony pustil a obrátil se k odchodu.

Tentokrát už byl připravený, když k němu Tony vzápětí přistoupil, velmi majetnickým pohybem uchopil jeho zátylek a stáhl si ho k sobě. V prvním okamžiku očekával skutečný polibek. Rty na rty. Dech se mu z té představy zadrhl a víčka sama klesla. Místo očekávaného polibku dostal jenom objetí. Tonyho vousatá tvář mu přejela po jeho hladce oholené a na uchu pocítil vlažný vlhký dech.

„Trochu se ostýchej, ať nepozná, že je to bouda, ale jinak dělej, co po tobě bude chtít,“ zašeptal mu Tony do ucha pro člověka jistě sotva slyšitelně a pak, než ho opět propustil, vtiskl další hrubý, rychlý polibek na jeho čelist.

„Hezky se tu bavte,“ zavolal Tony, už od výtahu, kam se dostal neuvěřitelně rychle, a pak už se za ním dveře zavřely a Steve osaměl s lady Cleopatrou a něčím, co byla nejspíš její nastoupená jednotka.

Nervózně se usmál. Její hodnotící pohled byl dlouhý, naprosto neskrývaný a doplnila ho rozvážné poklepávání nehtem na bradu.

„Pojď sem,“ vyzvala ho konečně a ukázala na prostor mezi pohovkou a oknem, který byl otevřený a zcela zalitý světlem z venku.

Pamatujíce na Tonyho slova se váhavě přesunul na určenou pozici a vlastně to ani nemusel hrát. Cítil se momentálně pod stejným drobnohledem, jako těch prvních několik dní po úspěchu experimentu, kdy ho chodily okukovat celé zástupy vědců, lékařů a vojenských důstojníků. A tady to přitom byla jenom jedna postarší dáma. Rozhodně neměl vyvolat dojem, že má trochu rosolovitáá kolena, takže to spíš mohlo být Tonyho...

„A teď se svlékni,“ překvapila ho svým požadavkem přesně někde v okamžiku, kdy začal rozvádět úvahu na téma Tonyho mokrých rtů na své tváři.

„Promiňte?“ zeptal se částečně zaskočeně, částečně zmateně a mírně pohoršeně na to, jestli slyšel správně.

„Svléknout, to znamená dát všechno svoje oblečení dolů. To už bys měl pod Anthonyho vedením umět dobře,“ pravila ostře, načež se zarazila a její koutky se nespokojeně zkroutili, „Prosím, neříkej mi, že patříš mezi ty hloupoučké Keny. To by bylo naprosto pod Anthonyho úroveň. Jeho dívky jsou vždy inteligentní a vzdělané. Studoval ty si vůbec něco?“

„Umění. Studoval jsem uměleckou školu, obor malířství a kreslířský,“ odpověděl, tentokrát už pohotově, a rozepnul si bundu.

Jeho studium umění nebylo tak docela reálné, ale přečetl už ve své době všechny knihy pojednávající o historii umění, zvláště malířství, ke kterým se tehdy dokázal dostat a v dnešní době, s možnostmi daleko většími, si doplnil vzdělání. Také se kreslením živil, i když šlo jenom o malování karikatur, kreslených vtipů a některých rychlozakázkových maleb určených do novin, nebo malování lidí za peníze na ulici.

„Umění je lepší než nic,“ usoudila stále přezíravě a věnovala poněkud znechucený pohled jeho bílé bavlněné košili, kterou právě odložil vedle bundy na pohovku.

Neodolal nutkání se na ni také podívat, jestli tam nemá třeba skvrnu na zádech, které si nevšiml nebo cokoliv jiného, ale nevypadalo to. Byla to prostě jenom jedna z jeho čistě bílých košil. Nic, co by zasloužilo pozornost.

„Na co čekáš? Zbytek dolů, včetně bot, hezky do prádla. Na tak, šup, šup,“ popohnala ho Cleo zatleskáním.

Krátce se podíval po skupince lidí stojící u okna a potom klesl na jedno koleno, aby si rozvázal boty. Nebylo to ani zdaleka poprvé, co měl být před někým nahý. Pominul-li všechny prohlídky potom, co se z něj stal supervoják a převlékání v šatnách divadel nebo vyloženě vojenských nákladních vozech ve společnosti dalších členů souboru – k jeho tehdejšímu šoku několikrát i žen; divadelní život byl prostě jiný, než ten obyčejný – býval před cizími nahý i předtím. Při několika málo příležitostech, kdy se dostal ke skutečnému doktorovi, ty byli konkrétně čtyři, a pak bohužel v okamžicích, kdy jako téměř vždy prohrál souboj a skončil v rukou tyranů, kteří si z něj rádi utahovali. Tohle pro něj bylo tedy stěží něco nového, proto s poklidem rozvázal boty a opět se postavil.

Tílko následovalo jako první, po něm rozepnul kalhoty a jen s nepatrným zaváháním je stáhl z boků. Sundat z nohou, přeložit tak, aby puky zůstali zachované a pak odložit na pohovku. Jediné, co mu teď na těle zbývalo, byli bílé boxerky. Přes veškeré předchozí zkušenosti, ho pohled, kterým ho lady Cleopatra počastovala, přivedl trochu do rozpaků. Byl velmi upřený, hodnotící, skoro jako kdyby si vybírala nejlepší kus masa na pultu nebo, což byla vlastně lepší představa, nejlepšího psa či koně.

Postavil se do volného pozoru, zahleděl se před sebe a založil ruce po vojensku za sebe. Dal si pohov. To bylo uklidňující a přinášelo to pocit sebejistoty.

Lady Cleopatra – to jméno bylo opravdu něco, ale nahlas to říkat rozhodně nehodlal – ho pomalu obešla kolem dokola. Zůstal v klidu a nehybný, pohled stále upřený před sebe. Bylo to skoro jako inspekční prohlídka vojínů.

Žena konečně stanula před ním.

„Anthony se nechvástal, když řekl, že jsi dokonalý. Nebýt na děvčata, šla bych do tebe hned,“ zhodnotila jeho vzhled a přistoupila, dvěma rychlými, kroky k němu, „Ale nevěřím, že je ta dokonalost vážně přírodní. Ukaž mi zuby.“

Nezmohl se na protest předtím, než ho chytla za bradu a zatáhla směrem k sobě. Bez mrknutí oka by dokázal její malé síle odolat, ale neudělal to. Nechal ji, aby si ho stáhla dolů a snesl i tu skutečnost, že mu zvedla ret a podívala se na zuby jako oslovy na trhu.

„Vypadají naprosto perfektně. Tak dobře odvedenou práci jsem už dlouho neviděla. Kdo ti je dělal?“

Velmi opatrně, nicméně nekompromisně, vymanil svůj obličej z její ruky a opět se narovnal a, čistě instinktivně, si přejel jazykem po všech zubech a v duchu je spočítal.

„Jsou moje vlastní,“ odvětil a samozřejmě už nedodal, že tak dřív nevypadaly. Ještě si velmi dobře pamatoval, jak měl zuby křivé a přesahující přes sebe, protože se mu všechny, včetně všech čtyř zubů moudrosti, prostě nevešly do jeho malé čelisti, a jak jich měl polovinu zkaženou a popraskanou díky nedostatku vápníku a jódu a častým rvačkám, při kterých dostával hlavně do zubů. O dvě stoličky dokonce úplně přišel.

„Hmm,“ zamručela nedůvěřivě, ale dál se nevyptávala, naopak od něj odvrátila pozornost a příkře se podívala na svoje spolupracovníky, „A co vy tam stojíte jako tvrdé Y? Platím vás snad za lelkování?“

Na její pokyn se nastoupená četa jejích zaměstnanců rozdělila na dvě skupiny a okamžik na to už ho obklopovali. Začal i připadat jako ta interaktivní figurína v jeho muzeu, kde stačilo stisknout tlačítko na určité části jejího těla, třeba na pouzdře se zbraní, a ona, dobrou imitací jeho hlasu, řekla, čeho se právě dotyčný dotýká. Dokonce od něj byli i požadovány odpovědi. Například, když ho drobná japonská žena, vzala za ruku a začala mu prohlížet nehty, načež k němu zvedla hlavu a zeptala se:  
„Vy pracujete rukama?“

„Ne,“ zakroutil hlavou, což zapříčinilo, že se nedůvěřivě zamračila a podstrčila mu jeho vlastní prsty jako důkaz, „Rád boxuji...?“ zkusil, protože nejspíš narážela na tenké bílé linky na jeho kloubech, které mu tam zůstali od včerejšího, večerního tréninku. Obvykle se rány i jizvy po drobných zraněních ztrácely do jednoho dne, tohle bylo tak sedmnáct hodin staré.

Jeho odpověď ji uspokojila.

„Čím si myjete vlasy?“ to byla otázka od vysokého, hubeného muže s pavoučími prsty, kterými mu právě probíral vlasy.

„Mýdlem,“ odpověděl upřímně.

„Tím samým, co si myjete tělo?“

„Ano.“  
„Och, to je nechutné, nehygienické a naprosto nepřijatelné,“ prohlásila znechuceně, ale také šokovaně, za což si muž vysloužil souhlasné mručení od ostatních.

Na to Steve prostě neměl co říct, nejspíš částečně i proto, že něčí ruka, nebyl si jistý čí, mu právě přistála přímo na zadku. Dokonce ani tohle se mu nestalo poprvé, jenže to nedokázal zabránit překvapenému zajíknutí, které mu uniklo ze rtů. Ne, že by si toho někdo všiml. Právě se strhala debata na téma jeho pasu a ruce se z jeho zadku přesunuly přes boky nahoru k nejužšímu místu těla.

„Už dlouho jsem u muže neviděla tak štíhlý pas,“ ozvala se mu za zády.

Obrátil se přes rameno po blondýnce s pěknými křivkami, která se mu snažila obejmout rukama pas. Nějak tušil, že to byly ty samé ruce, které měl před chvílí na zadku.

„Myslím, že to bude tak jako tak konfekční velikost,“ usoudila jiná žena, trochu oblejší brunetka.

„Od kdy chce Stark konfekci?“ podivila se blondýka.

„Spěchá na to a to tak, že velice. Potřebuje to mít hotové do zítřka,“ informovala ji lady Cleopatra, která odkudsi přikráčela se pěnící sklenkou šampaňského a právě si sedala na sedačku, „Anthony byl vždycky zákazník náročný na čas.“

„U bot to taky nebude problém. Má velké nohy, ale ta velikost půjde sehnat,“ přidala se druhá brunetka s velkýma zelenýma očima, která právě teď dřepěla u jeho nohy s... centimetrem v ruce, kterým měřila jeho chodidlo? Nebyl si jistý, jestli vůbec vidí správně.

„Muž s velkýma nohama. Už tuším, co na něm Stark vidí,“ zasmál se vysoký muž, který se předtím ptal na mýdlo a všichni se k jeho smíchu přidali.

Steve se zamračil. Opravdu u právě zmínil velikost jeho nohou v souvislosti s velikostí jeho ptáka? Tenhle vtip a příměr byl zastaralí už ve čtyřicátých letech.

„Soustřeď se, drahý,“ napomenula ho lady Clepara ze svého posudčího místa, „a řekni mi, jak to vidíš s vlasy.“  
„Naprostá katastrofa!“ vykřikl muž teatrálně a spráskl ruce.

„To říká pokaždé,“ zamumlala oblá brunetka.

„Chce to kompletní oživovací kůru, prostříhat do nějakého skutečného stylu a rozhodně melír. Ten na něm bude vypadat báječně!“

„Počkat; co?“ vyhrkl zmateně. Prostříhat a nabarvit? Něco takového nepřipadalo vůbec v úvahu! Měl svou barvu vlasů rád, byla úplně stejná jako jeho matky a nezměnila se ani po superséru, a jeho sestřihl dokonala vyhovoval nepsaným normám pro střih vlasů vojenských důstojníků mimo aktivní službu. Neměl důvod ani touhu to měnit.

„Nechci si ostříhat vlasy,“ pokusil se bránit, ale bez valného úspěchu.

„Budu třeba vytrhat obočí,“ usoudila zrzka, která se náhle zjevila před ním a chytla ho za obě tváře, „Tím začneme.“  
„A epilací třísel. Musí začít nosit slipy, boxerky škodí křivkám jeho zadku,“ ozvala se blondýnka, která mu právě... och můj bože, vážně mu zvedala nohavici boxerek. Připlácl ruku na látku.

Cítil, jak mu krev běží nejen do učí, ale i do tváří a hrozilo, že ho za chvíli postihne vážný případ červenání se, což by bylo ještě víc nedůstojné, než být tu jenom v boxerkách. Bylo třeba tomu činit okamžitě přítrž.

„Dobře... pomiňte... ale to už by myslím stačilo,“ pokusil se být době vychovaný, mílí člověk, jenže to nepomáhalo. Opět to vypadalo, že ho ani neslyší. A ruka blondýnky se od nohavice jeho boxerek přesunula na jejich gumu a tím nebezpečně blízko partií, kam by se ruka nikoho, jehož jméno ani nezná, neměla jenom tak dostat.

„Říkám, že už to stačí!“ zvedl hlas dostatečně na to, aby všechny překřičel, přidávaje do něj autoritativní tón, a hlavně pevně, nicméně jemně uchopil útlé zápěstí blonďaté ženy a dal ho pryč od svých kalhot.

Všichni při zvuku jeho hlasu, díky bohu, ztichli a překvapeně se na něj podívali.

„Můžete s tím na chvíli přestat a odstoupit ode mě na krok?“ zeptal se mírně, nicméně věděl, že se tváří tak, že jim ve skutečnosti nedává na výběr a byl opravdu rád, když všichni uposlechli a udělali krok vzad. Upřímně ulehčeně si oddechl.

„Děkuji vám všem mnohokrát,“ poděkoval, pousmál se a kývl na ně, „Chci říct, že vím, o co se tady snažíte a vím, že je to vaše práce, ale opravdu si myslím, že byste ke mně mohli mít alespoň malý respekt a nezacházet se mnou jako s umělohmotnou pannou.“

Následující ticho bylo doslova ohlušující, jako kdyby snad všichni přestali i dýchat. První co bylo po dlouhé době slyšet, bylo zavrzání kožené sedačky, jak se z ní lady Cleopatra zvedla a pak tupé ťukání jejích podpatků vysokým kobercem. Přibližovala se k němu pomalu, stále ještě sklenku v ruce, a výrazně nalíčené oči přimhouřené téměř až výhružně.

Zastavila se krok před ním, přičemž její spolupracovníci jí bryskně uhnuli z cesty, a vzhlédla k němu, oči stále stejně divoce přimhouřené. Velmi jasně si vzpomněl na kravatu a drtičku na odpad. Tohle byl výraz ženy, která by toho možná i byla schopna, přesto mírně znejistěl. Měřil si tu sílu pohledu s postarší dámou a to nebylo, mírně řečeno, zrovna gentlemanské, na druhou stranu, nezdálo se že byla nějak zvlášť zasažená jeho kapitánskou autoritou.

„Tak ty máš i bystrý jazyk...“ pronesla nakonec s koncem trochu do ztracena.

Neuvěřitelně mu v té chvíli opět připomněla tu francouzskou kabaretní zpěvačku, na pohled křehkou dámu ovládající svůj hluboký, znělý hlas při zpěvu stejně dobře, jako při klení a hraní karet s partyzány. Teď už bez okolků nechal svůj výraz i hlas ztvrdnout.  
„Mám a je to jedna z věcí, které má na mě Tony rád,“ odvětil naprosto suverénně. Bože, právě udělal veřejně, před dámami, vtip o kouření. Přijde do pekla. Přímou cestou, nějakým rychlo výtahem, a nejspíš se nebude moci ani pokochat pekelnou branou.

Na jednu dlouhou vteřinu to vypadalo, že buď se opravdu země otevře a pohltí ho nebo mu lady Cleopatra dá pořádnou facku, potom se ovšem místností rozezněl její smích. Byl sice krátký, ale rozhodně pobavený.

„Jsi rozkošný,“ ohodnotila ho pobaveně a pokynula mu sklenkou.

„Děkuji... myslím... madam,“ řekl trochu zaražený způsobem i volbou slov pochvaly, ale pak si odkašlal a napřímil, „Paní Cleopatro...“  
„Když už, tak slečno,“ opravila ho, ovšem i bez špetky dotčení.

„Jistě, ovšem... Omlouvám se,“ omluvně se pousmál a začal znovu, „Slečno Cleopatro, opravdu oceňuji, co vy a váš tým děláte. Děkuji vám za snahu a chápu, že pro vás byl asi problém sem tak narychlo přijít, jenže poslední slovo v tom, co bude s mým vzhledem,“ rozhodl se nakonec použít víc vhodné slovo místo 'těla', to by mohlo být zavádějící, „mám já. Nevím, co vám Tony o mě řekl a nevím, na co jste zvyklá, ale v mém případě to tak prostě je. Nebude žádné střihání a barvení vlasů,“ rozhodl pevně a zvládl se ani nepodívat po pobouřeném odfrknutí za svými zády, „Nebude trhání obočí, nebudu nosit jiné spodní prádlo a rozhodně si nenechám epilovat třísla,“ to poslední dodal velmi důrazně. Viděl spoustu reklam na epilační strojky, které vytrhávaly chloupky z kůže a rozhodně nevěřil tomu, že by to bylo méně bolestivé, než horký vosk a pruhy papírů, které používaly dívky ze sboru. Představa toho, že by se ať už elektrický strojek nebo horký vosk dostal do jeho třísel, tak blízko jeho... ne! Z toho mu běhal mráz po zádech.

„Chcete-li mě se svými lidmi připravit na zítřejší večer, nemám nic proti tomu, ale chci mít v těch přípravách slovo. Chci být součástí týmu, ne jenom figurína. Domluveno?“ navrhl s úsměvem a nabídl jí ruku.

Jeden koutek zářivě rudě natřených rtů se zvedl nahoru v pobaveném úsměvu, když uchopila jeho ruku. Zpoza svých zad uslyšel několikero šokovaných zalapání po dechu.

„Domluveno,“ souhlasila a pozvedla svou sklenku, „Šampaňské?“

„Ne, děkuji, ale snad...“ podíval se na sebe, „kdybych si mohl obléct alespoň kalhoty...?“

Další pobavený smích rozrezonoval vzduch, nemohl si pomoct, ale přidal se k němu.

 

°°0°°

 

Promarnil dvě hodiny svého života na dýchánku s vedoucími hlavních divizí Stark Industries a nikdo mu je už nemohl vrátit. Nekonečné nuda byla všepohlcující a tíha jeho intelektu mu během toho času dopadala na záda víc jak kdy jindy. Jemu stačil jediný krátký pohled od hraní Candy Crasch na obrazovku plnou grafů a čísel, ostatní museli pokládat otázky a dělat si poznámky.

Proto nemohl ani slovy popsat, jak neuvěřitelně se těšil na návrat domů a pohled na Steveovu zmučenou tvář a byl si stoprocentně jistý, že pár hodin s Cleou přivede Pane Cudného na pokraj duševního zhroucení. Jaké bylo neuvěřitelné překvapení a trochu zklamání, když ho výtah propustil do jeho patra, kde byl klid a ticho. Jen pro jistotu zkontroloval mobil, jestli mu na něj nepřišla zpráva volající o pomoc aniž by si toho všiml, ale ono ne.

„Miláčku, kde je Kapitán a Cleo?“

„Lady Cleopatra se svým týmem opustila budovu před dvaceti osmi minutami a kapitán Rogers se nachází ve svém apartmá. Mám ho informovat, že se za ním zastavíte?“

„Čteš mi myšlenky, ale ne, neříkej mu nic. Chci ho přistihnout nepřipraveného,“ ušklíbl se vesele. Pořád ještě to vypadalo, že ho Cleo traumatizovala a on si pak šel lízat rány do svého pokoje.

Sjel o patro níž k místnostem ostatních. Trvalo jen vteřinku, než ho Jarvis pustil do kapitánova bytu, ale Rogerse nebylo nikde vidu ani slechu. Zato na pohovce a kolem ní bylo vyskládáno několik papírových tašek z butiků a obchodů s kosmetikou a v pozadí hrála živá hudba ze čtyřicátého roku. Vládla tu veselá atmosféra, místo aby tu seděl v rohu uzlíček uražené počestnosti deprimovaný přívalem nekompromisní kritiky hraničící s urážkami, které se každému od Cley běžně dostávalo. A že by v případě kapitána bylo co urážet. Ne na vzhledu jeho samotného, on byl prototypem dokonalé mužské krásy, kterému se nedalo nic vytknout, ale... začněme třeba jeho oblíbenými v SHIELDu fasovanými bagančaty. Sebe čistější a udržovanější byly, to nic neměnilo na tom, že patřily do terénu nebo do zákopů, ne na Tomyho měkké koberce.

„Dobrý večer, Tony,“ vynořil se Rogers z ložnice s veselým úsměvem na tváři.

Tony si stáhl brýle a nevěřícně ho sjel od hlavy až k patě.

Nejen že nevypadal traumatizovaně, on vypadal usměvavě a navíc sedsakra dobře. Pryč byly volné kalhoty z té podivné tvrdé bavlněné látky nebo džíny, který dokonce ani nebyly ze skutečné džínoviny. Zmizela jednoduchá bílá košile a podle všeho i tílko. Všechno bylo pryč, nahrazeno modrou košilí, které měla odstín přesně pasující ke Steveovým očím a černými kalhotami perfektního střihu, které... Tonyho pohled se zastavil na dlouhých, dobře stavěných nohách.

„Páni! Nejspíš se budu muset naučit hvízdat jako kojot Wilda,“ ohodnotil naprosto spontánně.

Překvapivě se od Steva ozvalo něco, co byl skutečný, měkký pobavený smích.

„Ano, je to...“ pohlédl sám sebe sebe, přičemž trochu rozpačitě přejel rukou po útlém, kalhotami a páskem velmi zdůrazněném, pasu, „Není to tak špatné. Tak košile je pohodlná a kalhoty mi vážně padnou, ale měl jsem se zrovna v úmyslu převléct, když jsi přišel.“  
„Kvůli mě se rozhodně nepřevlíkej, naopak... obrat.“ Naznačil prstem rotaci. Chtěl... ne, vyloženě potřeboval tuhle světovou raritu vidět ze všech stran.

Kapitán pozvedl obočí a drobně se usmál, ale kupodivu neprotestoval ani slovem, jen se začal pomalu otáčet na místě, ruce trochu rozpřažené do stran. Košile mu na ramenou seděla těsněji, než jeho vlastní bavlněné a díky lesklosti a splývavosti hedvábné látky, zdůrazňovala doslova každý sval a každý jeho pohyb. Plynulý a čert vem stupiditu toho příměru, doslova překypující silou a energií. To ale nebylo nic proti zadku. Zadek v černých kalhotách byl prostě... Tony si nemohl pomoc a prostě zíral. Byl kulatý, pevný, zdůrazněný látkou... a zatraceně, vážně to vypadalo, jako kdyby pod kalhotami kapitán neměl prádlo.

„A mám oblek na zítřejší večer,“ dodal, když dokončil obrat, a okamžitě zamířil k pohovce.

Vnímal samozřejmě, co Rogers říkal, ale neodtrhl svůj pohled a část své pozornosti od jeho zadku. Při chůzi se houpal ze strany na stranu, jak zadeček nějaké sexy modelky. Sakra, asi věnoval Rogersovím půlkám víc myšlenek, než bylo zdrávo a začínalo ho o trochu znepokojovat.

Odtrhl pohled a zaměřil ho na sako, které mu kapitán zrovna ukazoval.

„Co na to říkáš?“ zeptal se kapitán s přetrvávajícím úsměvem a skoro to znělo, jako kdyby žádal o schválení.

Zběžným okem prohlédl střih. Byl jiný než jeho vlastní saka, rozhodně se víc hodící na Rogersovu postavu se širokými rameny a štíhlým pasem, a už jen o pohledu mu bylo jasné, že mu padne víc, než polyesterová hrůza, co měl na sobě naposled. A látka byla příjemná na dotek, když přistoupil blíž a promnul rukáv. Ne tak kvalitní jako jeho, ale jeho obleky byly šité na míru, tohle byla jen exra drahá konfekce.

„To není špatné. Ne moje značka, ale na tobě bude vypadat dobře,“ zhodnotil zcela upřímně.

„Jsem rád že ho schvaluješ a chci,“ odložil sako opatrně zpět na pohovku, „ti za něj poděkovat, Tony,“ pronesl vážně, nicméně s jasným 'ale' na konci věty.

Pozvedl obočí.

„Ale... nemůžeš ho přijmout a až ho provedeš po divadle, budeš mi ho chtít vrátit,“ dořekl za něj, předvídaje jeho slova.

„Vlastně jsem spíš myslel, že bych ti ho zaplatil, stejně jako zbytek věcí.“ Ukázal kolem sebe, „Je to víc, než vůbec potřebuji a tak akorát, kolik bych si mohl přát.“  
„Já bych spíš řekl, že je to směšně málo,“ usoudil nahlas, když přejížděl pohledem po věcech ve svém okolí, „Tolik věcí si asi tak nakoupím při cestě do zahraničí, když se mi nechce doma balit kufry.“

„Kupuješ si nové věci, protože se ti nechce balit?“ Vypadal překvapeně a pohoršeně zároveň.

„Vyhazuji věci, protože se mi je nechce čistit,“ odvětil a pokochal se nesouhlasně šokovaným výrazem v kapitánově tváři, ale šanci ho vypeskovat mu nedal, „Nedělám tohle všechno jen z dobré vůle, Rogersi, i když jsem samozřejmě štědrý člověk, jde o to udržet naší malou báchorku funkční. Pokud si mají lidé myslet, že spolu máme poměr nebo řekněme obchodní vztah s výhodami, nemůžeš se po mém boku ukazovat v šatech z Walmartu. Sice jsem považován za excentrického miliardáře, ale mám svůj šmrnc a hlavně úroveň při výběru lidí, se kterými se nechávám vidět. Takže o tomhle neuvažuj jako o věcech, které ti dávám,“ pohnul rukou ukazující na tašky kolem sebe, „ale jako o nezbytné součásti svého krytí.“

Kapitán si založil ruce a zamračil se, doslova ztělesnění nesouhlasu, ale navzdory tomu pomalu přikývl.

„Tak dobrá, ale musí to být v rozumných mezích. Nepotřebuji žádné milodary. Ve skutečnosti nejsem tvůj... společník.“  
„Ale no ták!“ vykřikl trochu frustrovaně, ale hlavně znechuceně, „Přestaň být na chvíli tak mravně povýšený, Rogersi, a přiznej se, že je ti daleko milejší nosit tohle,“ přejel mu po hrudi a tím po jemné látce modré košile, „než cokoliv fasovaného ze státních vojenských zásob, kde bere svoje věci SHIELD... vážně je tam bere, viděl jsem na vlastní oči jejich výkazy,“ neopomenul zmínit, kdyby se tu chtěl někdo hádat, „Užívat si pěkných věcí z tebe nedělá špatného člověka. Strádání ve skutečnosti netuží lidský charakter, naopak ničí duševní zdraví.“  
„Není to o tom, že bych neměl rád pěkné věci, jen prostě za 'pěkné věci' považuji něco jiného, než ty. Tohle,“ zatahal si za košili, „je zbytečné pozlátko. Já za hodnotné považuji... obrazy, hudbu, knihy... tvoje myšlenky a vynálezy,“ pokynul rukou k náhle překvapenému Tonymu, „ne drahé oblečení.“

Nedokázal si vybavit, jestli někdy slyšel Rogerse mluvit o jeho vynálezech s nějakým druhem uznání. Jistě, uznával jeho schopnosti a pokud se dostal do počítačových nebo technických úzkých, automaticky se obracel na něj a požadoval po něm, ať problém vyřeší. A po jeho vyřešení řádně poděkoval, jako dobře vychovaný chlapec, ale nejspíš nikdy neřekl prostě jen 'Obdivuji tvoje brnění a roboty, Tony'. Teď to sice pravda neřekl taky, ale byl tomu zatraceně blízko.

Asi by se kvůli takové drobné poznámce neměl cítil tak... téměř by si troufal říct, že to byl záchvěv hrdosti a štěstí, ale prostě se to nějak stalo. Zatracený Kapitán Amerika! Ještě chvíli na něj bude Rogers upírat své blankytně modré štěněčí oči a začne v jeho přítomnosti zpívat 'Bůh žehnej Americe'.

„Ale, dobře, bude čestné připustit, že některé věci jsem si dneska užil,“ obrátil Rogers, hlas o dost měkčí, takže nezněl tak mravokárně, „Masáž rukou asi nejvíc. Nevím čím to, ale myslím, že mě díky ní přestalo bolet za krkem.“

Takové přiznání ho na pár vteřin zaskočilo, pak se mu ale v hlavě zrodil plán a na rty mu vklouzl potutelný úsměv, který Kapitána donutil zatvářit se trochu podezřívavě.

„Tony...“ načal, nejspíš aby mu nápad dostal z hlavy, i když ho ani neznal, ale bylo pozdě.

„Takže masáž rukou?“ uchechtl se, „Na pátek ti domluvím masáž celého těla. Chtěl bys raději masérku nebo maséra? Znám jednoho... doufám, že ještě pracuje, je to tak dva roky, co jsem si ho naposledy najal... co má tak šikovné a hlavně silné ruce, že dokáže rozmasírovat i ty moje strašné uzly od sváření, co se mi dělají mezi lopatkami. Je trochu drsnější, ale myslím, že to by mohlo být přesně pro tebe.“  
„Já nechci masáž, Tony!“ Zněl trochu zoufale.

„Pozdě, Kápo, už ses přiznal, že se ti to líbí. Jarvi, objednej kapitánovi na pátek masáž celého těla a pro mě rovnou taky. Užijem si společně, ne?“ zazubil se na frustrovaně funícího Rogerse.

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

„Jarvisi, prosím, neobjednávej pro mě nic,“ pokusil se vykroutit se z toho přes Jarvise.

„Je mi líto, kapitáne, ale rozkazy pana Starka mají vyšší prioritu než vaše,“ upozornil ho Javis na jeho naprosto marnou snahu. Proč to vůbec Rogers zkoušel? Copak si nikdy nezapamatují, že nemají šanci.

„Je to ode mě pozvání. Přece nebudeš takový hulvát, abys odmítnul, když tě někdo pozve...“ apeloval na jeho dobré vychování, za což si vysloužil rezignovaný povzdech a přikývnutí, „Věděl jsem, že nakonec nebudeš proti,“ zazubil se a strčil si ruce do kapes, „A co se zítřka týče, vyzvednu tě tu někdy okolo půl šesté, to nám akorát vyjde. Hezky se na to vyspi, zlato, bude to zábava.“

Poklepal Rogerse po rameni.

„Jsem si jistý, že ano.“

„Smutné na tom je, že ty se vážně těšíš,“ okomentoval, na což Steve odpověděl zmateným pohledem, „Běžím. Po čtyř hodinovém zasedání si potřebuji uklidnit nervy. Zítra se pobavíme. Dobrou.“

„Dobrou noc, Tony.“ Pousmál se na něj Steve.

Krátce ještě naposledy sjel kapitánovu figuru pohledem, než zamířil k výtahu a pak dolů do své dílny k lepší společnosti než byli vedoucí jeho oddělení – Moulovi a zbytku robotů.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velký večer je tady a záleží na všech svatých a jiných bozích - ano, i na tobě Thore - jestli to všichni přežijí ve zdraví. Vážně, Tony si myslí, že opery mohou být zbraň hromadného ničení.

Na někoho, kdo musel pracovat s přesnými čísly, měl Tony velmi volnou představu o čase, protože 'někdy okolo půl šesté' znamenalo u něj prakticky kdykoliv od pěti do šesti. Z toho důvodu byl Steve připraven přesně v pět patnáct. Vypadalo to jako ideální čas.

Z nedostatku jiné zábavy, a jelikož se opravdu obával o svůj drahý oblek, prostě jenom přecházel tam a zpět před dveřmi. Také to možná mělo něco společného s dvoustránkovým manuálem, který mu dneska ráno poslala na email slečně Pottsová a který pojednával, jak se má v Tonyho přítomnosti chovat k veřejnosti a k novinářům. Nebylo to ani tak složité, jako rozčilující. Pokud si totiž shrnul, co všechno nemá a co může, vyšlo mu, že by měl být ideálně potichu, dělat, co Tony řekne a hezky se usmívat. Copak byl nesvéprávný?

„Kapitáne u vašich dveří je agentka Ramanovová, agent Barton a doktor Banner. Mohou vstoupit?“

Překvapeně se podíval na dveře. Co ty tady dělali? Natashu neviděl od jejich střetnutí v tělocvičně, Clinta vídal usazeného ve společných místnostech před televizí a přísahal, že měl jednou či dvakrát dojem, že slyší něco velkého v klimatizaci – neuměl si představit, kdo nebo co jiného by to bylo – a Bruce vídal každý den u společné snídaně, jinak nikdy. Pokud by se něco stalo, nastal by poplach, jestli chtěli jenom posílit týmové vztahy, tak si vybrali špatný večer.

Posílat je pryč ale nehodlal.

„Jistě. Pusť je dovnitř.“

Dveře se hned otevřely a odhalili trojici jeho kolegů... nesoucí s sebou jídlo? Přinejmenším Natasha s Clintem ho měli. Ona nesla velkou mísu po okraj naplněnou chipsy, zatímco Clint zručně balancoval se dvěma mísami popcornu, podle toho, že jeden byl barevný, to vypadalo, že je sladký, mísou se směsí preclíků, tyčinek a dalších slaných pochutin, a tácem se třemi velkými kelímky s cherry colou z nedalekého stánku dole na ulici, navíc v puse držel několik pytlíků se sušenkami. Jediný, kdo nic nenesl, byl Bruce, respektive, ten si nesl jenom svůj hrníček s čajem.

„Steve,“ pozdravila ho Natascha pokývnutím a s naprostým klidem, bez ptaní samozřejmě, přešla k pohovce a odložila svou mísu na stolek před ní.

Clint cosi zahuhlal přes obaly od sušenek, mrkl a vydal se za Natashou, které mu ulevila jen tím, že mu vyndala sáčky z pusy, aby mohl vesele pozdravit:

„Nazdar, Kapitáne.“

„Dobrý večer, Steve,“ jediný kdo měl dostatek dobrého vychování byl samozřejmě Banner, „Omlouvám se za náš vpád a chci říct, že jsem byl přinucen sem přijít. Doslova a do písmene mě násilím vytáhli z mé laboratoře.“

„Nebuď takový frfla, doktore,“ napomenul ho Clint a vyhoupl se na opěradlo pohovky.

„Mohl by mi někdo říct, co se tady děje?“ zeptal se přisně a sjel všechny tři pohledem, ne že by to mělo nějaký účinek, snad až na Bruce, který měl tu slušnost se alespoň tváři jako že je mu nepříjemné tu být, „Jestli jste chtěli uspořádat nějaký společný večer, tak dobře, rád se zúčastním, ale dnes se to opravdu nehodí. Myslím, že je docela jasné, že mám na dnešek plány.“ Mávl rukou svému obleku.

„Ale to my víme, kapitáne, a právě proto jsme přišli,“ zazubil se Clint vesele, to nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého, „Přesně od šesti hodin vysílají v televizi přímý přenos z Divadla Broadway. To si přeci nemůžeme nechat ujít.“  
„Nemám televizi,“ poukázal na naprosto zřejmý fakt, který, když se sem nastěhoval, velmi ocenil. Rád se s ostatními díval na filmy, ale pokud šlo o jeho vlastní pokoj, opravdu neměl zájem mít tu něco takového jako televize. Dokázal se sám naprosto dokonale zabavit četbou, poslechem hudby a malováním. Byl tak spokojený.

„Vlastně, pravda je taková,“ ozval se Bruce opatrným hlasem, „že Tony má prostě rád velké televize a právě jenom proto jednu takovou máme. Jarvisi, kdybys mohl...“  
„Jistě, doktore.“

Celé okno pozvolna zešedlo, jako každý večer, když Jarvisovi popřál dobrou noc, a jedna jeho část, ta která byla přímo před pohovkou, zcela zčernala, aby na ní vzápětí naskočily zprávy od CNN. Obraz byl stejně jasný a neprůhledný jako na televizní obrazovce.

„O tom se mi nikdo nezmínil.“  
„Nabyl jsem dojem, že byste to neocenil, kapitáne,“ pronesl Jarvis vstřícně, nadechoval se, aby mu to odsouhlasil, jenže počítač pokračoval, „Pan Stark je u dveří. Mohu ho vpustit?“

„Ovšem.“

Tony vstoupil dovnitř, ruce strčené v kapsách, a nesl se v obleku s takovou lehkostí s jakou by to Steve nikdy nesvedl. Doslova se zdálo, že se narodil proto, aby vypadal skvěle ve smokingu.

„Ale, koukám, že tě přišli vyprovodit rodiče, Stevie.“ Zazubil se Tony, jen co sjel očima, že tu byli všichni ostatní.

„Museli jsme zkontrolovat, s kým jde náš chlapec na maturitní ples,“ odpověděla mu Natasha s ledovým klidem. Nejspíš jako jediná uměla reagovat na Tonyho provokace, vtípky a komentáře tak, že si nikdo v místnosti nedokázal být jistý, jestli to myslí vážně nebo taky jenom žertuje. Tentokrát to byl určitě vtip.

„Nebojte, budeme opatrní a slibuju, že ho dovezu domů před půlnocí,“ slíbil Tony stejně vážně jako ona, zatím co Clint trochu uchechtl a Bruce schoval půlúsměv za svým hrnkem.

Zřejmě tu šlo o další kulturní narážku, kterou tak docela nepochopil. Začínal si na to pomalu zvykat. Jindy by se možná i zeptal, ale teď, při pohledu na hodiny v horní části obrazovky na okně, které hlásila pět dvacet osm, dospěl k názoru, že to klidně počká. Evidentně byl čas vyrazit.

„Nejspíš bychom už měli jít, ne?“  
„Jo, to jo,“ přitakal Tony po krátkém pohledu na hodinky, „Bude to tak akorát na nástup v šest deset.“

„Jaký nástup?“ zeptal se.

„Na podobné veřejné akce přijíždějí celebrity v předem určeném pořadí a mají stanovený čas na červeném koberci na focení a případné otázky. Tohle je malé akce, máme víc jak pět minut. Ještě je tam vždycky minuta někdy dvě pro fotografy a novináře, aby se stačili přichystat na dalšího příchozího, ale někdy, když jim tam stojí vážně senzace... a já se vsadím, že my senzace budeme... tak jí obětují ve prospěch více fotek a více odpovědí. I když vědí, že já mám pravidlo tří otázek.“

Ani se nad tím nijak nepodivoval. Jeho turné jakožto ikony ameriké armády mu dalo docela přehled o tom, jak funguje divadlo a tohle bylo vlastně to samé. Před veřejností hrát někoho, kým člověk ve skutečnosti není.

„Beru na vědomí,“ pokrčil mírně rameny a obrátil se na ostatní, „Pokud tu chcete zůstat... tak dobrá, ale neudělejte nepořádek na podlaze,“ podíval se přísně na Clinta, který si právě vylovil z mísy hrst preclíků a nesl si je k puse, což znamenalo, že mu jich nejméně půlka popadala na zem, „a nesahejte, prosím, na moje kresby,“ dodal směrem k Natashe, které se podařilo doslova zhmotnit u výklenku, nebezpečně blízko jeho bloků. Tak blízko, že dokonce na chvíli zaváhal, jestli by je neměl ještě narychlo posbírat a vrátit do ložnice, ale to by bylo za prvé neslušné, za druhé nápadné a za třetí mu něco napovídalo, že by to Natashu stejně neodradilo od slídění.

„Budeme se chovat slušně,“ slíbil Clint s plnou pusou ze které mu lítaly drobky. To nebudilo zrovna důvěru.

„Rozluč se se svým bytem, už ho nikdy neuvidíš v původním stavu,“ broukl k němu Tony, než vyšel dveřmi na chodbu.

„Užij si představení, Steve,“ pousmál se na něj Bruce, když také opouštěl byt.

„Vy si to také užijte,“ kývl s úsměvem k obrazovce vznášející si na skle a rychle doběhl Tonyho už nastupujícího do výtahu.

Cesta dolů, do garáží, byla tichá a poměrně dlouhá, tolik pater ani zdejší rychlé výtahy nezvládly za okamžik. Dalo mu to příležitost si Tonyho koutkem oka, leč důkladněji prohlédnout. Vypadal vážně dobře. Hodně dobře. Byl učesaný, což u něj nebývalo úplně zvykem, odpočatý, protože neměl pod očima nafialovělé kruhy a měl upravenou bradku. Ta zvláště přitahovala Steveovu pozornost. Jen pohled na ní přivolal vzpomínky na hrubý, ale příjemný pocit, když se mu Tonyho vousy otřely při polibku o tvář. Nikdy ve skutečnosti neměl slabost pro vousy, spíš ho strniště odrazovalo, protože když se dotklo citlivějších partií, bylo to jako jezdit si po nich brouskem, ale Tonyho vousy takové nebyly. Možná proto, že to nebylo strniště, ale skutečný vous nebo to bylo péčí, které se jim dostalo, každopádně byly na dotek spíš jemné. Kdyby po nich mohl důkladně přejet prsty, možná by zjistil, čím to je. Ta myšlenka byla píchnutí v břiše, po kterém následovalo dobře známé sevření.

Odkašlal si a upřel pohled před sebe. Musel myslet na něco jiného.

„Máme televizi v oknech,“ vypadlo z něj.

„A taky v koupelnových zrcadlech, nočních stolcích a stole v konferenční místnosti. Proč to zmiňuješ?“ zeptal se Tony, hledící na něj jako na naprostého idiota.

„Jen tak. Nevěděl jsem to.“ Pokrčil rameny a snažil se při tom nedíval jinak, než před sebe. Stačilo mu cítit, jak divně na něj Tony doslova zírá, teď už ne jako na idiota, ale jako na naprosto směšného a trapného idiota.

Náhle se pokyny slečny Pottsové – mlčet a nic nedělat - zdáli být docela dobrý plán, alespoň pro začátek. Držel se ho zbylou cestu výtahem i přes parkoviště k připravené limuzína. Stále u ní žena, kterou nikdy neviděl a to v něm vzbudilo trochu podezřívavosti. Přímo v jejich věži byl cizí člověk, který měl přímo co dočinění s Tonym, potažmo tedy s Avengers a navíc se zdálo, že ji řádně nezná ani sám Tony. Zarazil se totiž u dveří, které mu otevřela, opřel se o ně, nasidil si sluneční brýle, které vytáhl z kapsy, a velmi zblízka si ji prohlédl.

„Nová asistentka?“ zeptal se hledíc jí přímo do obličeje.

„Ano, pane Starku. Jsem Felicie Watsonová. Slečna Pottsová mě pro vás najala počínaje včerejškem potom, co byla nucena propustit vašeho předchozího asistenta, pane.“  
„Felicie... hezké jméno. Proč Pep vyhodila mého posledního asistenta?“ zeptal se a sundal si brýle.

„Kvůli názorovým neshodám se společností,“ odpověděla chladně a narovnala si brýle, přičemž věnovala jeden krátký pohled Steveovi.

Tony její pohled následoval, načež se znepokojivě široce usmál se a natáhl po Steveovi ruku, aby ho chytl za rukáv saka, a určitě ho tím naprosto zmačkal, a přitáhl k sobě. Nebránil se, ani by neměl šanci, byl pokaždé tak překvapen Tonyho chování, že ho to vlastně nikdy nenapadlo, a stejně jako už dvakrát předtím, mohl jen prudce vydechnout, když se vlhké rty přitiskl na jeho čelist. Byl to opět jen krátký polibek, trochu mlaskaví a také mastný jako polibek od dívčích rtů namalovaných rtěnkou.

„Doufám, že s vámi žádné názorové neshody nemáme,“ uvedl Tony s úsměvem.

„Ne, pane Starku.“

Zdálo se, že to Tonyho uspokojilo, pustil jeho rukáv, který doposud pevně držel, a bez dalšího otálení vklouzl do limuzíny. Jako první, jak jinak. Jemu holt věci, jak dobré vychování, nic neříkaly.

„Slečno... prosím,“ řekl a ustoupil od dveří, kynouce Tonyho asistence, aby si nastoupila jako první. Nebylo zase až tak velkým překvapením, když mu věnovala příkrý a jasně nesouhlasný pohled, ale alespoň mu neudělala přednášku na téma feminizmu, a beze slova nastoupila.

Počkal, dokud se neusadila na sedalo naproti Tonymu, potom se v jeho případě spíš vsoukal dovnitř, a posadil se vedle něj. Tony se okamžitě přisunul blíž a jeho ruka mu klesla na koleno, trochu stiskla a prohnětla kloub, než sklouzla trochu víš a zastavila se na vnitřní straně stehna. Napnul se a pomalu se k němu obrátil, nejistý tím, co by měl udělat, jestli se ohradit proti takovému zacházení, dát jeho ruku pryč nebo to prostě snášet. Od Tonyho rozhodně nápovědu nedostal, ten už měl dávno v ruce mobil a velmi usilovně na něm pracoval.

Podíval se proto na slečnu Watsonovou, jen aby spatřil jak od nich odvrátila chladný pohled a sáhla po starkpaddu položenému na sedadle. Nečekal samozřejmě, že by mu naznačila co má dělat, ale alespoň nějaká reakce by mu mohla být vodítkem. Nedostal vůbec žádnou indicii, jestli je ještě slušné nechat Tonyho ruku kde je nebo už není.

Z nedostatku jiných možností se i přes strnulost v celém těle opřel do sedadla, ale zatnul prsty do jeho okraje. Pevně a silně, natolik, že cítil jak mu nehty prošly kůží. Raději rychle povolil, doufaje, že škody, které napáchal, nebudou alespoň moc vidět, a vyhlédl z okna na ubíhající světla města. Snažil se vnímat hlavně ty, nikoliv prsty na noze, které se zlehka pohybovali. Vypadalo to téměř bezmyšlenkovitě, ostatně Tony byl pořád zabraný do svého mobilu, ale zároveň s naprostou jistotou dlaň pomalu, milimetr po milimetrů stoupala nahoru. Steve zatnul čelisti, když se Tonyho ruka dostala někam do půlky jeho stehna a chlad, prosakující jeho kalhotami, se změnil v mražení, jež se mu zabodlo do slabin. Přestal zvažovat, co by měl udělat, prostě jenom chytl Tonyho ruku, propletl jejich prsty a stáhl ji ze své nohy na bezpečnější místo; kousek kožené sedačky mezi jejích těly.

V tu chvíli se na něj Tony překvapeně obrátil a jejich pohledy se na střetly.

„Představení končí v deset patnáct. Mám pro vás na potom rezervovat stůl v restauraci, pane Starku?“ přerušil Tonyho asistenta ten krátký moment, kdy si hleděli zpříma do očí.

„Ještě nevím. Budeš mít pak hlad?“ obrátil se Tony na něj.

„Netuším. Možná...?“ odpověděl troch zaskočeně. Nebylo mu jasné, jak Tony dokázal s takovou lehkostí skočit k úvahám o jídle, když to nebylo ani půl minuty, co mu rukou vjel téměř mezi nohy. Copak si toho, co dělá, vůbec nevšiml?

„Dal bych si něco thajského. Výběr konkrétní restaurace nechám na vás,“ instruoval Tony svou asistentku a opět se vrátil k tomu, co dělal na mobilu.

„Jistě, pane Starku.“

Po odpovědi slečny Watsonové se limuzína opět ponořila do ticha. Několikrát těkl pohledem mezi Tonym a jeho asistentko. Ani jeden ho nevnímal, oba naprosto ponoření do toho, co s dělo na obrazovkách jejich přístrojů. Ne poprvé ho napadlo, že moderní technologie je trochu jako druh drogy, který člověka drží a už nepustí. Odvrátil se od nich a podíval se z okna. Ulice kolem nich ubíhaly rychle, jak se blížili k centru, dokud se před nimi konečně neobjevil štít Divadla Broadway. Museli projet kolem něj, aby se mohla limuzína otočit kolem bloku a najet ke vchodu. To mu poskytlo dostatečně dlouhou chvíli, aby si stačil vchod a jeho okolí prohlédnout.

Od hlavních dveří k okraji chodníku byl natažený čtyři metry široký červený koberec olemovaný přenosnými sloupky, mezi kterými byly natažené žluté provazy. Za provazy stála skupina padesáti pěti až šedesáti lidí. Osm z nich mělo v ruce transparent s obrázkem nebo jménem Iron Man, takže fanoušci, kteří se nejspíš dozvěděli, že tady Tony bude. A tak dvacet novinářů, pokud mohl soudit podle fotoaparátů a kostýmků a obleků místo obyčejného oblečení.

„To vypadá poklidně,“ zazněl mu Tonyho hlas velmi blízko ucha.

Obrátil se k němu a zjistil, že se Tony naklání přes jeho klín blíž k oknu, kterým vyhlížel k vchodu do divadla. Nepustil jeho ruku, takže se teď nejen drželi za ruce, ještě navíc měl Tony opět svou dlaň položenou na jeho stehně, jak hledal rovnováhu.

Na jeho slova nijak neodpověděl, nebylo co by řekl, vyjma tichého souhlasu. Na youtube viděl Tonyho čelit daleko většímu davu novinářů a fanoušků. Když se to tam vzalo, Steve sám během svého turné stál tváří v tvář více lidem. Byl si jistý, že to nebude nic strašného, i když jistý záchvěv nervozity cítil. Vlastně si nikdy, ani jako Kapitán Amerika, neliboval v převádění se před davy ani to s nimi neuměl tak skvěle rozehrát jako Tony. Bylo-li to třeba, postavil se na pódium, stanul před svou jednotkou nebo pomluvil k vyděšenému davu, ale tehdy nic nehrál, nelhal, nepředstíral, nesnažil se lidem imponovat, jako to dělal Tony, prostě jen říkal pravdu a mluvil o tom, v co věří. To bylo něco docela jiného, než být celebritou.

„Drahoušku,“ obrátil se Tony frivolním oslovením na svou asistentku, „v deset třicet chci limuzínu u zadního vchodu. Nehodlám se mezi novináři promenádovat dvakrát za den. Snažte se tam zaparkovat beze svědků.“

Slečna Watsonová si narovnala brýle, přičemž její neutrální, až přísný výraz se nezměnil, když ji Tony tak nevybíravě oslovil, a stroze kývla.

„Jistě, pane Starku.“

Limuzína pomalu dojela ke vchodu a zastavila.

„Fajn, nebude to těžké. Jdu první, až ti dám znamení, půjdeš za mnou. Usmívej se a snaž se nezabít o koberec na schodišti. Tam je to vždycky příšerné,“ instruoval ho Tony s drobným úšklebkem.

Spolkl poznámku o tom, že on, jako supervoják těžko zakopne o zmuchlaný koberec na schodišti, hlavně kvůli přítomnosti Tonyho asistentky, ale i z toho důvodu, že dveře limuzíny se otevřeli a Tony už s lehkostí tisíckrát naučeného pohybu vystupoval na červeným kobercem potažený kus silnice, kde zastavili. Ještě předtím stačil postřehnout jeho úsměv, jen tak akorát, aby to vypadalo nadšeně, ale zároveň i tajemně. Vzhledem k tomu, jak se choval v limuzíně, s nezájmem o cokoliv, kromě svého telefonu, to bylo jako dvě strany jedné mince.

Perfektní herec hrající svou roli doslova na jedničku, napadlo ho bezděky, jen krátce, protože vzápětí Tony nenápadně pohnul dvěma prsty v pozvání.

Odvážně vystoupil do světel reflektorů mířících na ně od vchodu divadla a blesků fotoaparátů, a okamžitě na celou scenérii pohlédl spíš pohledem kapitána a supervojáka, než obyčejného Steve Rogerse. Byl to reflex. Reakce na prudká světla a množství lidí, kteří představovali potencionální nebezpečí. Věděl, racionálně, že pravděpodobnost čehokoliv nebezpečného je malá a také si byl jist, že Tony byl připraven i na takovou alternativu, ale stejně jeho smysly pracovaly na sto procent. Zachytil v davu každou jednotlivou tvář, vizitky na oblečení a i tak skryté, leč opravdu důležité věci, jako že jeden z fotografů měl u kotníku pouzdro se zbraní – vyhodnotil ho jako neškodného, jeho hlavní pozornost byla namířené na výměnu objektivu na jeho fotoaparátu a zbraň měl nejspíš jenom na svou vlastní ochranu.

Tonyho paže, opírající se mu kolem zad, a jeho ruka spočívající mu na boku, přetrhla jeho soustředění a připomněla mu, proč tady vůbec je. Usmál se a trochu nešikovně, z nedostatku jiných nápadů, položil Tonymu dlaň mezi lopatky. Nebylo to o tom, by ho neuměl správně obejmout, Bůh věděl, že měl naprosto dokonalou představu o tom, jak pevně by ho mohl sevřít kolem ramen, přitáhnout si ho k hrudi a políbit, ale nikdy se tak veřejně, uprostřed ulice neobjímal s mužem po mileneckém způsobu. Celý život se tomu snažil vyhnout. Nechat si to do temných postranních uliček, průjezdů, zešeřelých rohů barů nebo soukromí pokoje.

Tohle dokonce nebyla ani jenom hlavní ulice. Byl to cirkus.

Jeden z blesků ho šlehl rovnou do očí a v ten moment rozhodně zalitoval, že souhlasil s tím šíleným plánem, který upředla Natascha s Pepper.

„Pane Starku! Pane Starku!“ ozývalo se z několika stran.

Zaznamenal jako Tony přejel hodnotícím pohledem těch několik novinářů, kteří k nim natahovali mikrofony, mobily a jeden diktafon, než ukázal brýlemi na jednu ženu ve středních letech a velkých kulatých brýlích.

„Pane Starku, dlouho jste nebyl viděn na veřejnosti a když jste se konečně ukázal, přivedl jste si s sebou zajímavou společnost. Prozradíte našim čtenářům, kdo to je?“ zeptal se novinářka okamžitě.   
„Na to je jednoduchá odpověď; je to prostě Steve,“ odpověděl Tony způsobem, který naprosto nic neosvětloval, usmál se a dřív, než mohla mít reportérka další dotaz, ukázal na vytáhlého mladíka ob dva mikrofony vedle. Ten vypadal v prvním okamžiku zaskočeně, že se na něj dostala řada, ale rychle se vzpamatoval.

„Je tento tajemný Steve jedním z Avengers?“ položil otázku, která prostě byla nasnadě a dala se očekávat, přesto se Steve trochu napjal. Otázka vyzrazení jeho pravé identity byla vždy palčivá a vzbuzovala něco na hranici strachu z toho, co by se stalo, kdyby každý věděl jména Kapitána Ameriky a znal jeho tvář. Nikdy už by znovu nemohl pomáhat lidem tak, jak to dělal teď.

„Moji kolegové Avengers jak víte nosí masky a činí tak z jistého důvodu. Chtějí uchránit svou pravou totožnost a tím své soukromí a své blízké před potencionálním nebezpečím. Přijde vám toto,“ pokynul Tony kolem sebe brýlemi, „jako místo, kam by některý z nich přišel bez masky?“ zeptal se nakonec, opět nedávaje reportérovi možnost reagovat předtím, než vyvolal dalšího. Velmi štíhlou, malou blondýnku v pastelovém kostýmku.

„Řeknete nám alespoň, jaké povahy je váš vztah? Jste přátelé nebo něco víc?“

„Na to si jistě vy všichni i vaši čtenáři uděláte názor sami,“ odvětil Tony uhlazeně, aniž by cokoliv potvrdil nebo popřel, a zároveň se svými slovy nepatrně zatlačil do Steveova boku, jak ho nasměrovával ke schodišti.

„Pane Steve! Steve! Můžu vám položit otázku?!“ zavolali novináři teprve teď přímo na něj, do té doby ho ignorovali způsobem, jako kdyby nebyl někdo, kdo by vůbec byl schopen odpovídat.

Napůl se k nim otočil, připravený něco říct, jenže Tonyho předběhli, když se k němu ještě víc přitiskl, trochu se nahnul kupředu, mezi něj a novináře, a zamával zamítavě rukou.

„Znáte má pravidla; žádné další otázky. Děkuji a užijte si zbytek večera.“

I když by se mohl vyjádřit ke způsobu, jak o něm novináři mluvili a jak s ní jednali, byl dílem i rád, že tu možnost nedostal a nechal se Tonym vyvést na prostřední ze tří schodů před vchodem. Zaplavila je další vlna světel z blesků. Opět, jako už po sté během tohoto večera, si vzpomněl na své začátky, kdy byl spíše než vojákem nebo Kapitánem Amerikou, jenom klaunem na pódiu a také si teď bolestně připomněl, proč to období své kariéry nesnášel, přestože i díky němu potkal mnoho skvělých lidí, kteří mu nyní chyběli. Neměl rád pocit, že je obdivován jenom pro svůj vzhled nebo pro své jméno.

Zato Tony... ten vypadal že je naprosto ve svém živlu a dokonale spokojený s tím, že je focen a může rozdávat široké, svůdné úsměvy na všechny strany a dokonce si několikrát téměř položil hlavu na Steveovo rameno, jako kdyby už beztak nebylo jasné, jaký dojem spolu mají budit. Dělal to s takovou lehkostí, že opět musel pomyslel na tu palčivou otázku, kam se ubíraly Tonyho touhy, vášně a srdce. K ženám mnoha podob, jak to hlásaly staré novinové články a videa na youtube, nebo i jinam?

Byl vážně rád, když přiřčených pět minut uběhlo a za nimi oběma se zavřely dveře hlavního vchodu divadla. Ticho, přerušované jenom šumem hlasů pár lidí ve foyer, přinášelo klid. Už si nepřipadal nepatřičně vystavený, ani jako herec nebo loutka, a také byl uchvácen interierem divadla. Vyřezávané dřevěné obložení se zlacením, tmavě rudý samet a kamenné sochy a schodiště. Oči mu přecházely a srdce umělce se tetelilo. Cítil vzrušení a touhu malovat, která ho svrběla na konečcích prstů pokaždé, když viděl něco, co by opravdu chtěl zaznamenat na papír a zrovna neměl při sobě ani malinký bloček na poznámky, kam by to načrtl.

„Zíráš s otevřenou pusou, Rogersi,“ vytrhl ho Tony z uchvácení docela hrubým způsobem, chytl se ho pod loktem a popostrčil ho k jednomu ze schodišť.

„Je to tu působivé, Tony. Chtěl bych se sem dostat, když tu nejsou lidé, jen abych si to tu pořádně prohlédl a možná něco namaloval,“ odvětil polohlasně a velmi dobře si při tom uvědomoval, jak vzrušeně jeho hlas zní.

Tony mu věnoval neurčitý pohled ze kterého se nedalo vyčíst, jestli se chystá jeho slovům vysmát nebo říct něco jiného, dokud ve skutečnosti nepromluvil.

„Vypadá to, jako kdybys nikdy nebyl v divadle,“ podotkl.

„Byl jsem, ale ne v tak velkém a honosném jako je toto, a pokud to bylo větší divadlo, tak jsem tam nebyl jako divák,“ uvedl, vzpomínaje na staré časy, „Velká divadla byla pro bohaté a vzdělané, pro ty ostatní byli malinká divadýlky a v létě pouliční představení pro děti.“  
Dostalo se mu dalšího nečitelného pohledu, zatím co stoupali po schodišti nahoru.  
„No, možná mě tvoje nadšení donutí zůstat během představení vzhůru,“drobně se ušklíbl Tony.

Takové prohlášení okomentoval jen strohým pohledem, sám nedokázal pochopit, jak by se mohl někdo netěšit na divadelní představení, které je čekalo, ale neřekl nic. Právě vystoupali do foyer a Tony pustil jeho loket, aby se rozmáchle přivítal s starším mužem, jehož tvář... někoho Steveovi hrozně připomínal.

Jenže koho?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Od jeho poslední návštěvy se divadlo nijak nezměnilo. Pořád bylo honosně dřevěné, zlaté a sametové, tedy těžkopádné, hrubé a vypadající doslova předpotopně. Nikdy nepochopil, co lidé vidí na takzvané staré dobré klasice, tedy pokud nešlo o filmy. Leštěné dřevo mu až příliš připomínalo stará zbohatlická sídla a dusilo ho, zato sklo, dlouhé linie z lesklého kovu a umělé hmoty, to bylo něco pro něj.

Steve Rogers, Kapitán 40. léta, měl nepřekvapivě rád mohutná dřevěná obložení, která hrozila každou chvíli spadnout na jejich hlavy, zatímco stoupali po schodech do foyer. Tam byli uvítání dalším zlatem, sametem potaženými křesly a leštěnými stolky, ale naštěstí taky barem slibujícím nějaký alkohol na povzbuzení. Tedy hned potom, co se vypořádá se staroušem Hefem, který, v něžném obětí dvou svých děvčat, stál nedaleko schodů a bylo jasné, že je vyhlížel.

„Hefe! Starouši!“ Rozpřáhl ruce k objetí.

„Chlapče!“ zvolal vřele, vymanil své předloktí z Hollyna stisku a také sevření druhé dívky, kterou Tony popravdě nepoznával. Viděl ji vůbec někdy? Možná ani ne. Holly byla stálice, tu si pamatoval, stejně jako ostatní z Hughových téměř manželek, ale občas se po jeho boky vyskytl i nějaké zcela neznámý králíček. Prostě jen tak pro zpestření. A tenhle byla příjemným zpestřením. Určitě o několik let mladší než Holly, na rozdíl od ní kaštanová zrzka s mandlovýma očima a hlavně nádherně tvarovanýma prsama dmoucíma se ve výstřihu zelených šatů. Téměř prosily všechny kolemjdoucí, aby se nejen podívali, ale také si sáhli.

Pohled od nich odtrhl až v okamžiku, když byl vtažen do pevného Hefova objetí. Ochotně ho opětoval a samotného překvapilo, s jakou lehkostí to udělal. Sakra! Nedošlo mu, jak moc mu tenhle starej chlap chyběl, dokud neviděl ten známý úsměv a necítil pevný, téměř otcovský stisk, paží. Jak pateticky dojemné. Pcha.

„Anthony,“ zazubil se starouš a poplácal ho po rameni, „Jsem rád, že jsi přišel.“  
„Slíbil jsem přece, že tu budu, ne? Tak jsem tady.“

„No ovšem, no ovšem,“ přitakal Hugh, pustil ho z objetí, ale ruku mu nechal na rameni, „Vypadáš dobře, odpočatě a taky si přibral pár kilo a vrásek,“ dodal se smíchem v hlasem, potom co Tonyho jedním pohledem zhodnotil.

Povytáhl obočí a ušklíbl se.

„Vrásky chlapovi přidávají na sexappealu.“

„To pak vysvětluje tu záhadu, proč mám nejhezčí děvčata na celém pobřeží,“ uchechtl se Hef, pak však pohledem zabloudil přes Tonyho rameno a jeho tvář viditelně zvážněla, „Inu, vidím, že jsi nepřišel sám. Co takhle nás představit?“

„S největší radostí.“

Ponechal ruku na staroušově rameni a odvedl ho ten kousek ke zdvořile opodál vyčkávajícímu Steveovi. Kapitán nezklamal, jen co před ním stanuly, vykouzlil ten svůj zatraceně roztomily úsměv, díky kterému vypadal jako dobře vychovaný chlapec z katolické školy.

„Hefe, tohle je můj Steve... Rogers,“ dodal jeho přijmení spíše pro formu, beztak nebylo v těchto kruzích a u kapitána příliš podstatné, „Steve, můj drahý přítel, slavný novinář a fotograf a hlavně zakladatel časopisu Playboy, Hugh Hefner.“

„Pane Hefnere, je mi velkou ctí,“ pronesl kapitán velmi vážným hlasem, jako kdyby se právě opravdu setkal nejméně s královnou a nabídl Hefovi ruku.

Bylo vidět, že starouš chytl nabízenou ruku velmi pěvně, jak to míval většinou ve zvyku, reflex vojáka, tak to sám nazýval, a dlouho ji nepouštěl, zatím co Rogerse sledoval přimhouřenýma očima. Nejspíš si zapomněl čočky. Jestli někdy začne přicházet o zrak jako Howard, tak si raději vyrobí kompletní novou robotickou oční bulvu, než nosit brýle nebo čočky. Nebo alespoň čočku s nadstandardním vybavením plně integrovanou do jeho oka. Protetika měla velkou budoucnost a on už měl rozsáhlou praxi, taková nano-protetika byla jenom malý krůček vedle, i když vždycky nesnášel práci se zvětšovacími brýlemi nebo za pomoci monitoru. Vida! Opět byl u toho, že miloval svůj dokonalý zrak a tím pádem u poznámky, že musí začít pracovat na nové oční bulvě. Jen tak preventivně. Když nebude co dělat jiného.... ale zpátky ke staroušovi a Rogersovi.

Hugh konečně pustil jeho ruku, ale nepřestal si ho zvědavě přihlížet.

„Steve Rogers...“ zopakoval rozvážně jeho jméno, válel ho na jazyku, jako kdyby si snažil na něco vzpomenout, „To jméno mi nic neříká, ale přísahal bych, že jsem tě už někde viděl, chlapče. Na tváře já mám paměť, zvláště na pěkné tváře. Focením pěkných tváří se totiž živím...“

„Kdyby jenom tváří,“ neodpustil si Tony drobné ušklíbnutí, ale Hef ho pouze spražil umlčujícím pohledem a opět se obrátil na Kapitána Momentálně-se-stydlivě-usmívajícího.

„Nepracuješ jako barman v některém Manhattanenském baru?“

„Ne, pane, to nepracuji.“ Zakroutil Rogers se zdvořile neuraženým úsměvem hlavou.

„Tak tedy číšník?“ - Kapitán opět zakroutil hlavou - „Striptér? Drahý eskort?“ tipoval dál, dokonce i k Tonyho překvapení, natožpak ke Steveově.

„Ne, nic z toho,“ odmítl kapitán tentokrát o dost pevnějším hlasem, nadouvaje svůj mohutný hrudník ve známce pohoršení.

„Steve je jenom údržbář z jedné z mých budov,“ předestřel tu hloupou báchorku, kterou si naposledy Rogers vymyslel a teď se ji museli držet, přičemž se nezapomněl jeho směrem podívat a náležitě výmluvně zakroutit očima nad takovou hloupostí. Vážně, to nemohl říct, že se setkali třeba v kavárně nebo že ho málem srazil jedním ze svých porsche? Alespoň, že v Tonyho případě se tomu nikdo, včetně starouše Hefa, ani nedivil. Vyvstávala tu jenom taková čistě filosofická otázka; vážně měl pověst někoho, kdo ohne kohokoliv bez ohledu na společenskou třídu nebo cokoliv jiného? Zajímalo ho, čistě jako mentální cvičení, jaká odpověď by vyšla v anonymní anketě.

„Zajímavé... Inu dobrá, vážně bych přísahal, že už jsme se někde setkali. Moje paměť už asi není to, co bývala,“ postěžoval si Hef s povzdechem a zakroucením hlavy.

„Nesmysl. Neznám člověka s lepší pamětí, než máš ty, starouši,“ odtušil a poplácal ho po zádech, „No.. a když už jsme u té paměti a představování, popravdě neznám jednu z tvých společnic nebo mi docela vypadla z hlavy,“ ztišil hlas, nakláněje se ke staroušovi, ale pohled měl spíš upřený přes jeho rameno k tomu úžasnému nadělení, co si dnes s sebou Hef přivedl.

„Nemůžeš ji ještě znát. Je to červnové děvče,“ odvětil Hef a krátce pokynul svým dívkám, aby se k nim připojili.

Červnové děvče, no jistě. Nové číslo šlo dnes do tisku, to znamenalo že ho bude mít, jako exkluzivní předplatitel, zítra na stole a pozítří bude na stáncích. Trochu si oddechnul. Nebyl před staroušem naprosto společensky ztrapněn tím, že by si nepamatoval tvář ani jméno jedné z jeho lásek. Alespoň, že se ho hned potom dozvěděl. Jméno majitelky dvou úžasných, dokonala kulatých prsou byla Cloe, právem se pyšnící titulem červnové playmate. Zmínil už její výstřih?

Byla tu také Holly, která byla stále stejně krásná, tichá, zákeřná a absolutně panovačná mrcha, za jakou ji považoval od jejich prvního setkání a ona ho nadále brala za svého úhlavního nepřítele v boji o staroušovo pozornost. Příkrý pohled jejích šedých očí ocenil jedním oslňujícím leč zjevně strojeně přátelským úsměvem a poslala ji tak neverbálně do prdele.

A nakonec tu byl... ach samozřejmě, Kapitán Poctivý, kterému muselo okamžitě dojít, jak se s věci s Hefem a jeho společnicemi mají – taky jak by ne, když se starouš nákloností k nim netajil ani na takhle veřejné a seriozní akci a rozdával polibky na jejich ruce i tváře plnými hrstmi – a okomentoval to nesouhlasným pohledem, který z nějakého neznámého důvodu upřel na Tonyho. I na něj se usmál, ale naprosto nevinně, protože on opravdu neměl, co by řekl k Hefově chování. Nehodlal ho obhajovat ani odsuzovat, byl to prostě starouš Hef v plné síle a kdo byl Tony, se svou pověstí a minulostí, aby ho třeba jen na oko peskoval.

„Hej, Steve, zlato, dojdu si pro nějaké pití. Chceš něco?“ navrhl místo toho, aby cokoliv odpověděl na Steveúv nesouhlas.

„Nevím, co tu mají. Vodu možná?“

Protočil oči a poplácal Steva po zádech.

„Donesu ti šampaňské,“ informoval ho o tom, co udělá. Rozhodně nemínil zůstat střízlivý a pokud on nemínil zůstat střízlivý, lidé v jeho okolí přinejmenším museli pít alkohol s ním, i kdyby to byli lidé, kteří se nemohli opít ani vyprázdněním lahve dvacetileté skotské jedním lokem.

Zanechal Rogerse ve staroušových spárech, aby se řádně poznali, protože o to tu přece šlo, a hladce proklouzl houstnoucím davem k barovému pultu. Po cestě poznal několik známých tváří, právníci, menší podnikatelé, viděl také pár lokálních politiků a novinářů. Spíše bohatí lidé New Yorku, natolik bohatí a světaznalí, že i přesto, že ho neznali osobně, ale pouze jako TOHO Tonyho Starka a Iron Mana, měli dost slušnosti, aby ho neobtěžovali snahou se představit. Žádné zbytečné potřásání rukou, jediné k čemu jeho ruce byli užitečné, bylo převzetí dvou sklenek a jejich odnesení zpět za Rogersem.

„... Ne, pane, je mi líto, ale ne,“ zaslechl kapitánův omluvně znějící hlas, když přicházel zpět – a jéje, za co se Rogers omlouval? „Když čtu, dávám přednost knihám a zpravodajským novinám. Nečtu časopisy.“

Do prdele! To snad nebylo možné! Rogers neznal Playboy... tedy, vlastně to nebylo tak překvapivé, ale nemusel se k tomu přiznávat před Hefem. Doslova mu do očí řekl, že nezná jeho po celém světě známé a milované, dítě. Nebylo divu, že se starouš tváři, jako kdyby měl v příští minutě někomu strčit svůj starý služební revolver, který jinak vysel nad jeho židlí v kanceláři, rovnou do krku.

„Odkud jsi toho chlapce vytáhl, Anthony? Ze středu amišské komunity? On nezná můj časopis!“ obrátil se na něj Heff rozlobeně, jen co stanul po Rogersově boku.

„Spíš z doby filmu Casablanca,“ odpověděl lehce, rozhodně nedávaje najevo, že by nejraději plesknul Rogerse přes zátylek za to, že tak Hefa urazil, a vrazil již zmíněnému kapitánovi jeho skleničku se šampaňským do ruky.

„Ještě jednou se omlouvám, pane Hefnere, já prostě jen... nemám zájem o takový druh četby,“ obhajoval se Rogers nešikovně a to i přesto, že měl opět ten chlapecký úsměv, který ho činil neodolatelným... a nejméně o pět let mladším.

„Máme v Playboy rubriku i pro dámy a muže, kteří holdují jiným mužům,“ informoval ho ledově chladně starouš. Vážně, Tony by přísahal, že se kolem nich vzduch ochladil nejméně o deset stupňů, jen Hefovím hlasem a jeho pronikavým, stařecky rozmrzelím pohledem upřeným na Stevea, a dokonce to nezachránila ani vážně žhavá těla jeho děvčat.

„Tak dobrá. Možná si jedno číslo zkusím koupit,“ odpověděl na to Rogers nejistě, čímž celou atmosféru zabil tak dokonala, že se Tony jen stěží potlačil toužebný pohled na hodinky, aby se ujistil, že představení jistě už za chvíli začne.

Ticho zaznělo a bylo drásavé, proto bylo jasné, že ho moc dlouho nevydrží.

„Takže, Holly... jak jsi na tom s tvým diplomem z žurnalistiky?“ obrátil se mrchu, co... inu byla prostě mrcha, ale alespoň nikdy nenechala konverzaci dlouho viset ve vzduchoprázdnu a vždycky měla dost schopností ji udržet živou. Na rozdíl od Cloe, která jenom překvapeně mrkala jako oslněný zajíček. Jak vlastně byla mladá? Dvacet možná jednadvacet, pokud mohl soudit podle jejího výrazu vyplašené laně a bez ohledu na velikost jejích prsou.

„Dokončila jsem školu před půl rokem,“ odpověděla Holly s patřičně hrdým úsměvem.

Na co vlastně byla hrdá? Bylo jí skoro třicet a teprve dokončila vysokou. Bože, v té době měl už dvacet osm opravdu důležitých patentů a dobrou stovku malinkatých, které ani nestáli za zmínku.

„Chcete se stát novinářkou?“ chytl se Steve tématu jako pes kosti. Kdo ví, možná byl pořád ještě nadšený z toho, že ženy mohou volit a pracovat. V jeho době nemohly, ne?

„Chce si založit vlastní vydavatelství. Je to ambiciozní děvče a já jsem na ni hrdý,“ pochválil ji Haf a ovinul ruku kolem jejího pasu.

„Bez tvojí pomoci a podpory bych to nikdy nedokázala. Jsem ti vděčná,“ zavrkala k Hefovi, když mu vtiskla pusu na tvář.

„To ani nemusíš zmiňovat, Holl, každý ví, že bys bez starouše neměla ani na první rok školného,“ pronesl prostě, velice rád, že to řekl nahlas a že se mu od ní dostalo nenávistného pohledu, „Natožpak na... kolik, že si jich absolvovala, než si dostudovala? Sedm? To je o něco víc, než normálně, že?“

„Měla jsem i jiné starosti, než školu.“

„Opravdu? Jaké?“ zeptal se sladce a chtěl pokračovat v tom smyslu, že její největší životní starostí a jediným rozhodnutím, které kdy musela udělat bylo, jaké plavky si vezme k bazénu, když ho Rogers přerušil svým dotazem a ještě navíc ho počastoval krátkým, ale přísným pohledem. Na oplátku se mírně ušklíbl, ale nechal ho mluvit.

„Co byste chtěla vydávat? Knihy nebo časopisy?“

„Uvažovala jsem o časopise, který by představil mladou uměleckou scénu. New York je plný nadějných spisovatelů, herců, sochařů a malířů, kterým se nedostává pozornosti. Chtěla bych ji pomoct uplatnit se,“ předestřela Holly svou představu zcela vážně.

Ani se neobtěžoval skrývat skeptický úšklebek. Nic nebylo v novinářském světě potřeba víc, než další rádoby intelektuální časopis o umění. To už by se snad víc uplatnit nějaký nový bulvární plátek. Tam se člověk alespoň pobavil při čtení článku o sobě.

„Popravdě toho moc o umělecké scéně New Yorku nevím a to jsem tu vyrůstal, ale určitě by mě to zajímalo. Sám jsem trochu malíř, takže...“

„Tak odtud tě znám!“ pozvedl starouš svou sklenku jeho směrem, „Jsi umělec. Určitě jsi byl na nějaké vernisáži, kterou jsem navštívil nebo alespoň na fotce. Ano, určitě to byla fotka,“ pokýval zamyšleně hlavou, „Nemusel jsi být vepředu, ale jen někde v pozadí. Máš prostě tvář a postavu, kterou bych já za žádných okolností nepřehlédl.“  
„To si nemyslím, pane Hefnere,“ usmál se Rogers zdvořile, „Nikdy jsem na žádné vernisáži nebyl ani jako host a už vůbec ne jako vystavující umělec. Nemyslím si, že mám takové nadání, abych to mohl někam dotáhnout jako malíř a taky mi přijde... nevím, že už je pozdě to zkoušet.“  
„Nesmysl,“ odbyl ho Hef rezolutně, „Mladí mají dojem, že když všechno co chtějí, nezískají hned, už to nebudou mít nikdy. Všechno chce svůj čas. Kolik je ti let, chlapče?“

„Dvacet tři, pane.“

Bublinky ze šampaňského vlítl Tonymu krkem rovnou do nosu. Rozkašlal se a a přes slzy, které mu vrhkly do očí, vzhlédl k Regersovi, jestli si, k sakru, nedělá jenom srandu. Ne, vypadal naprosto smrtelně vážně, jen v očích se mi mihla trocha obav, když ho dvakrát lehce plácl mezi lopatky. Ale prostě nebylo možné... dvacet tři?! Bylo to vůbec v jeho spisu? Nemohlo být, protože kdyby bylo, tak by se jím za žádných okolností nenechal vést. Ne sotva dvacetiletým klukem, jedno že to byl supervoják. Do háje! Vědět to, začalo by mu v hlavě blikat rudé světýlko už v ten večer, co se Rogersem chlubil před Hammerem.

„V pořádku, Tony?“ zeptal se starostlivě, „Asi ti zaskočily bublinky...“  
„Jo, v pořádku... echm, echm... dobré. Omluvám se.“ Vrhl víceméně omluvný úsměv směrem ke staroušovi a jeho děvčatům, než se odvrátil stranou, vytáhl kapesník a dal si ho před pusu, aby zmírnil další záchvat kašle.

„Chceš donést vodu?“ pokračoval Rogers, který se nad ním teď starostlivě vznášel.

Dovolil se úkosem se na něj podívat, přímo do jeho tváře... bože jo, teď to viděl. Jak si toho mohl nevšimnout dřív? Nevypadal mladý, protože měl dětsky široké a modré oči, zlaté vlasy a dokonalou, světlou pleť doslova vyhlazenou supersérem, oh ne. Vypadal tak mladičký, protože opravdu byl a jeho široká ramena a obrovské ruce mu prostě jen přidávaly roky, které mu ve skutečnosti scházely. Jo a pak tu samozřejmě byla ta drobnost, že ho viděl vrazit svůj štít nepříteli do krku a pak mu jedním škubnutím téměř odervat hlavu od tělo. Tehdy nikdo nemohl vypadat jako dítě, i kdyby jim byl.

„Ne, díky. To je dobré,“ odmítl polohlasně.

Náhle se mu nedostávalo těch správných slov a téměř nahlas poděkoval spáse v podobě prvního zvonění. Dobrá příležitost, jak se zašít do jejich lóže a pak si zatraceně vážně promluvit s Kapitánem Dětské-oči... bože, teď ta přezdívka zněla hůř než kdykoliv jindy.

„Ale myslím, že bychom asi měli...“ naznačil neurčitě k chodbě, ktrou už někteří odcházeli k vlastním sedadlům, načež se obrátil zpátky k Hefovi, usmál se a přes neustále podrážděný krk promluvil, „Ještě jednou se omlouvám, ale to šampaňské je prostě zabiják. Jednou se těmi bublinkami vážně udusím,“ nechal svůj úsměv zaznít do trochu chraplavého smíchu, „O přestávce si dáme něco, co se mě nebude snažit zavraždit. Domluveno?“ Napřáhl k Hefovi ruku.

„Budu se těšit, chlapče.“ Usmál se a jeho ruku pevně sevřel.

„Užijte si to, všichni, včetně tebe drahoušku,“ pousmál se na Cloe, sledující se všechny stále stejně tiš překvapeně, „a do přestávky se zkus naučit mluvit,“ neodpustil si dodat předtím, než popadl kapitána – mohl ho za něj vůbec ještě označovat? Nikdo, komu bylo dvacet tři nemohl mít hodnost kapitána. To byla blbost – a popostrčil ho k chodbě.

„Na viděnou, pane Hefnere. Dámy...“ zavolal Rogers už přes rameno, když ho táhl chodbou pryč k jejich lóži.

Měla by být někde... ano, přesně tady. Našel ji snadno podle paměti na ty tři vzácné příležitosti, kdy tu byl a také díky interaktivní prohlídce kterou si dnes odpoledne přehrál. Jistě, pak i podle uvaděče, který ho poznal a otevřel mu dveře.

„Proč jsi mě tak rychle odtáhl pryč, Tony? Máme ještě deset minut. Stalo se snad něco?“ zeptal se Rogers, jakmile byli uvnitř.

Zabouchl za nimi dveře, díky bohu zevnitř polstrované, takže částečně zvukotěsné, a otočil kličkou, které je zamykala. Nemusel se ani moc zamýšlet, nač tu klička vůbec byla. Jindy by ho pobavila představa toho, co všechno by se dalo dělat v zadní zešeřelé části lóže, v soukromí stínů a přesto na očím všem, ale tentokrát ne. Ani se nad tím moc nezamyslel, obrátil se čelem k Rogersovi a věnoval pozornost jenom jemu.

„Dvacet tři? Tobě je vážně dvacet tři let?!“ zeptal se prudce a díky stále ještě podrážděnému hrdlu to znělo až hrubě.

Uviděl ve Steveově tváři záblesk překvapení, který byl ovšem rychle vystřídán jistou dávkou kapitánovské přezíravosti, na kterou prostě Rogers neměl ve skutečnosti nárok. Ne v jeho věku, zatraceně.

„Ano. Když jsem zamrzl, mi bylo dvacet tři let a teď, čtvrtého července, mi... teoreticky... bude dvacet čtyři, ale to jsi věděl. Určitě mám ve složce datum narození,“ podotkl, jako kdyby snad jeho datum narození něco znamenalo.

„Ano, máš tam datum narození, které říká, že je ti letos něco kolem sedmdesátky.“  
„Je tam i datum, kdy jsem spadl do oceánu. Někdy s tvým mozkem by si měl umět spočítat kolik mi bylo, když jsem zmizel,“ dodal a jo, rozhodně to znělo trochu výsměšně.

„Nepočítal jsem to, neviděl jsem důvod. Předpokládal jsem, že SHIELD bude dostatečně kompetentní na to, aby svěřil velení Avengers někomu, kdo není sotva po pubertě.“

Rogers si složil ruce na prsou a vyklenul obočí nahoru. Měl ten svůj zatraceně povýšený výraz, přímo ztělesnění stoického klidu, který se ani v nejmenším nehodil k muži, nebo spíš mladíkovi, jeho věku. Jakmile se takhle zatvářil, bylo snadné představit si ho v uniformě kapitána Ameriky a se štítem v ruce.

„Chápu, že s mým věkem můžeš mít problém, nejsi první a budeme si o tom muset promluvit dřív, než to ohrozí dynamiku týmu, ale ne tady a teď.“  
„Já bych o tom docela rád mluvil už teď,“ rozhodně se nenechal odbýt kapitánovskou autoritou, to by si pak už nemohl říkat Tony Stark, „protože si připadám trochu jako... oplzlý stařík, víš? Bude mi už třicet sedm a tohle,“ naznačil rukou mezi nimi, „je sotva legální.“

Stoický klid se, díky bohu, vytratil a nahradilo ho zamyšlené a trochu nechápavé zamračení.

„Tomu přesně nerozumím...“

„V New Yorku je hranice souhlasu šestnáct, ale týká se jenom heterosexuálního styku, pro ten homosexuální je to dvacet jedna,“ náhle mu něco došlo a nemohl tu informaci dostat z mozku jinak, než že ji řekne nahlas, „Proboha živého, mohl bych být tvůj otec!“

„To jen těžko. Na rozdíl od tebe umím počítat, takže vím, že by ti muselo být jen třináct let,“ upozornil ho Rogers přezíravě.

Oplatil mu to kyselým úšklebkem.

„Dnes a denně čteš na internetu, že mají třináctiletí děti a já jsem mezi ně klidně mohl patřit,“ odsekl popuzeně, nechtěně prozrazujíc některá svá tmavější tajemství. Ne, že by na tom tak záleželo, ostatně neuvědl žádná jména a data a Rogersův mírně šokovaný výraz, který mu přeběhl přes tvář, než ho skryl za maskou klidu, vlastně za to drobné uklouznutí stál.

„Proč ti na tom tak záleží? Vždyť nejsme skutečně milenci, je to jenom hra pro veřejnost a já nemám dojem, že by to někomu vadilo. Společnice pana Hefnera, slečně Cloe, nemůže být starší, než já.“

O tom se s ním nemohl přít, tipoval ji také na dvacet možná jednadvacet, jenže to bylo něco docela jiného. Každý, široko daleko čekal, že bude mít starouš po boku nějakou mladinkou kočičku, zato v případě Tonyho... no dobrá, také to každý čekal, ale on měl, i přes špatnou pověst, která se za ním táhla, svoje standardy a meze. Nikdy by se nedotkl někoho, kdo nebyl alespoň pět let legální. Dokud jste neměli plná volební práva, nepatřili jste do postele Tonyho Starka.

„Bod pro tebe,“ ukázal na něj prstem, „Nebude starší než dvacet, ale to je něco jiného, protože... nejspš proto, že jsme muži. Já nevím, přijde mi to... neuvěřitelné. Tobě prostě nemůže být dvacet tři, vždyť se chováš na osmdesát,“ stočil řeč úplně někam jinak, než kam plánoval, nejspíš k vlastní hlouposti nebo fakt, že na Rogersovi prostě nebyl jeho věk patrný. Když si vzpomněl na sebe v jeho letech, viděl jen permanentně opilého kluka, co neměl dost odpovědnosti na to nevypálit vlastní dům, pokud na něj někde nedohlížel. Steve na druhou stranu... Neznal odpovědnějšího člověka. Nikoho, kdo by byl ochotný dobrovolně nést na svých zádech tolik, co on.

„Někdy duševní věk neodpovídá tomu fyzickému,“ řekl Kapitán poklidně, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky, „Moje máma... říkala o mně, že jsem stará duše, která ve svém prvním životě nedosáhla toho, po čem toužila a tak se vrátila zpět, aby žila znovu. Možná je to pravda, protože se jsem vlastně nikdy necítil jako kluk, ale to je jedno...“ trochu si povzdechl, ale zároveň se usmál, tím měkkým a konejšivým úsměvem, „To, co jsem chtěl říct, je, že chápu, že ti můj věk může připadat příliš nízký, ale zároveň doufám, že jsem během doby, co se známe, prokázal dostatečné vůdcovské a strategické schopnosti, abys mě i tak dokázal přijmout jako svého velitele, ale jestli ne, je potřeba, abys to řekl otevřeně. Pokud nemůžeš nebo nechceš respektovat moje rozhodnutí a poslouchat moje rozkazy, mohlo by to stát někoho z nás život.“

Zamračil se na něj. Jak si jako přesně myslel, že by teď měl odpovědět? Měsíce respektoval Rogersova rozhodnutí, jak jen to jeho zdraví rozum dovoloval – někdy si troufl nesouhlasit a dostali se i do dvou opravdu tvrdých slovních bitek – a musel uznat, neochotně a jen sám pro sebe, že ano, Pan Dokonalý, byl i dobrý velitel. Neváhající, takový, co se umí přinejmenším uvěřitelně tvářit, že vždy ví, co dělat, a dokáže snadno a účinně rozdělit úkoly podle jejich schopností. Viděl to už při útoku na New York a právě to byl důvod, proč vůbec byl ochoten souhlasit s tím, že bude součástí Avengers.

Mohlo se tohle všechno najednou změnit jenom proto, že znal Steveův skutečný věk a připadal mu najednou směšně malý? Logicky, racionálně, prostě musel uznat, že tu před ním stojí ten samý člověk, od kterého ještě před dvěma týdny bez mrknutí oka přijímal příkazy a teoreticky nasazoval svůj život. Jenže... zarazil se ve vlastních myšlenkách a najednou měl chuť se sám praštit. Copak už klesl na úroveň těch povýšených dědků, které jako mladík nesnášel, jelikož na něj shlíželi z patra, když nastoupil na MIT a to jen proto, že mu bylo teprve třináct? Nebo ještě hůř, na úroveň Howarda, který mu tehdy řekl, že na tak obtížnou školu ve svém věku prostě nemá? Ano, klesl, rozhodně klesl.

Vnitřně se otřásl odporem.

„Ne... chci říct ano, mohu tě respektovat jako našeho velitele,“ odvětil nepříliš výbojně, zcela mimo ohnivost předchozí debaty. Mírně řečeno nerad uznával, že mají jiní pravdu a vyloženě nesnášel debaty, které se jen vzdálena dotýkali něčeho soukromého, nedej bože něčích citů.

„Jsem rád, Tony,“ usmál se na něj Rogers ulehčeně a položil mu ruku na rameno, „Chvíli jsem se opravdu bál, že by to pro tebe mohl být problém. Nechtěl bych přijít o Iron Mana, ale ani o tebe.“

Nadechl se k patřičně štiplavé odpovědi, kterou si takové upřímné prohlášení vyloženě zasloužilo, jenže udělal tu chybu, že zaváhal a nechal se uhranou pohledem dětsky modrých očí, které doslova přetékaly upřímnou radostí. Teď buď mohl Kapitánovi Perfektnímu vyrazit jeho dokonalé bílé zuby, čistě jenom aby upustil páru, nebo prostě jenom sklapnout pusu. Rozhodl se pro to druhé.

„Měli bychom si sednout, za chvíli to začne,“ pronesl neutrálně, poukazujíc na fakt, že v sála už bylo šero a většina ruchu se přesunula do hlediště.

Steve věnoval jeden dlouhý pohled hledišti, než se obrátil zpět, usmál a pokynul rukou k židlím.

„Až po tobě.“

Neocenil, nijak ani úšklebkem, patetickou galantnost, které se mu dostalo, a bezeslova se usadil na židli dál od pódia. Rogers byl z nich dvou ten, který skutečně ocení nejen hru, ale i divadlo samotné a atmosféru a také že ano. Jakmile se usadil na druhou židli, tak se předklonil kupředu, ruce opřel o ochoz lóže a vyhlédl do hlediště. Podle výrazu to vypadalo, že naprosto zapomněl na jejich předchozí debatu nebo ji alespoň prostě odsunul stranou, a znovu vypadal stejně nadšený ba až uchvácený, jako když vešli hlavním vchodem. Nemohl si pomoct, ale opět mu přišel mladistvý a velmi... šťastný.

Kdy vlastně naposledy, napadlo ho, byl někdo v jeho společnosti opravdu šťastný? Nějak si nedokázal vzpomenout, jestli se to vůbec někdy stalo. Rhodey býval v jeho společnosti veselý a řečný a Pepper podrážděná a zamračená, nikoliv šťastná. Proč vůbec přemýšlel nad tím, jestli je Rogers šťastný nebo ne? Měl pravdu, nebyl skutečný milenc nebo ani jeho sugar baby, takže nebyl jeho odpovědnost.

Podrážděně si popotáhl dusící motýlek a, protože opona se právě začala otvírat, se také naklonil kupředu, aby se alespoň pokusil předstírat, že ho představení zajímá. Možná, když to nebude moc zdlouhavé, by mohl zůstat vzhůru alespoň do přestávky.

Náhle mu horká dlaň opět dopadla na rameno a u svého ucha ucítil teplý Rogersův dech, vůni levné vody po holení a drahého kašmíru jeho obleku.

„Děkuji, že si mě sem vzal, Tony. Opravdu si toho cením.“

Horká vlna mu díky těm slovům přeběhla po zádech. Prudce se brátil na Stevea, ale ten už byl více méně pryč, opět předkloněný nad zábradlím, oči upřené na jeviště, jako kdyby nic jiného neexistovalo. Zůstal na něj strnule zírat, na jeho dokonalý profil. Stíny na ostrých lícních kostech a výrazné bradě, lesk odražených světel v jeho modrých očích a jemný, tetelivý úsměv na jeho rtech. Vypadal... vypadal vážně zatraceně přitažlivě.

Tony zamrkal.

Zdálo se, že měl vážně, ale vážně velký problém.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony má problém... a také věrné přátele, kteří se rádi poperou za jeho čest.

Poklepával malým šroubovákem do desky pracovního stolu a zamyšleně hleděl na předloktí a ruku posledního obleku, který právě montoval. Bylo na ni ještě spoustu drobné, detailní práce, kterou by robotům a dokonce ani Jarvisovi, za žádných okolností nesvěřil, jenže se nedokázal přimět se do ní skutečně pustit. Jindy byly jeho myšlenky okamžitě ostře koncentrované na práci, protože neexistovalo nic, co by ho uklidnilo a soustředilo jeho mysl víc, než pocit kovu pod rukama a jeho sladké vůně, ale tentokrát to nefungovalo. Musel místo na svůj oblek myslet na Rogerse, ale ne s pobavením jeho reakcí na vtípek nebo zlostí, pokud si myslel, že udělal v poli nějaké rozhodnutí se kterým se prostě nedalo souhlasit... oh ne, o tom jeho myšlenky vůbec nebyly. Kéž by. Místo toho se mu v paměti zas a znovu vybavoval jeho profil, spoře osvícený světly v divadle... jeho široká ramena a trup, který se skoro stejně elegantně, jako Iron obleky, sužoval k pasu... a jeho zadek. Zatraceně, ten zadek!

Kdo by se dokázal nedívat na Steveovův zadek? Byl naprosto dokonalého srdcovitého tvaru, pevný, na chlapa docela oblý a ani trochu kostnatý. Musela být naprostá fantazie promnout ho v dlaních... sevřít... možná ho zmapovat rty... Ježiši! Na co to zatraceně myslel?!

Promnul si obličej oběma rukama, propleskl si tváře a s hlavou zakloněnou úplně přes opěradlo, až ho z toho bolelo za krkem, se několikrát zhluboka nadechl olejnatého pachu své dílny. Tak jako vždycky mu to pomohlo vrátit se ze světa svých vlastních myšlenek hezky zpátky do syrové reality a také k nepříjemnému stavu svých kalhot.

Podíval se spíše zamyšleně na poloviční erekci, která se mu napínala pod tepláky. Pohled to byl veskrze obvyklý, hlavně když byl ve své dílně a zvláště pokud se blížil k dokončení nějakého zvláště obtížného projektu. V takové chvíli proudil jeho tělem adrenalin a testosteron a to zapříčiňovalo nechtěnou a většinou snadno ingrovatelnou poloviční erekci a obecný pocit vzrušení. Podobné věci se stávaly třeba sportovcům. Nic divného. Vážně. Ale tentokrát... Sakra jo, nepracoval na svém obleku, ale myslel na Rogersův zadek a na pocit ho držet v rukách.

„Jarvisi, najdi mi nějaká Rogersova videa z... tělocvičny.“

Slíbil, že nikdy nebude prohlížet bezpečnostní záběry z bytů ostatních Avengers, ale o společných prostorách nepadlo ani slovo. A tohle navíc nebylo něco jako šmírování, chtěl si jenom uvěřit svou teorii o tom, že má v mozku nějaký podivný zkrat, díky kterému mu stojí pták při myšlence a pohledu na kapitánův panenský zadek. Prostě vědecký projekt.

„Jak si přejete, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis, holografická deska se rozzářila a poskytla mu pohled na tři videa s cvičícím Stevem Rogersem v celé jeho kráse.

Ani na jednom neměl skutečné triko, jenom jakési tílko, určitě menší nejméně o dvě velikosti, protože se mu napínalo na všech pohybujících se svalech a díky skvělým kamerám byly dokonce vidět i rýsující se bradavky. Malé, tvrdé a svádějící k myšlenkám ve smyslu, jakou mají barvu a strukturu. Kdo by na to taky zatraceně nemyslel, když Rogers svoje bradavky doslova strkal celému světu do obličeje. Společně se svým zadkem, který nějakým nepochopitelným způsobem vypadal dobře i ve volných teplákách.

„Myslíš, že je Rogers sexy?“

„Ano, pane, kapitán Rogers je rozhodně přitažlivý muž, alespoň podle obecných měřítek krásy.“

Tak jo, to byla vlastně odpověď, kterou očekával. Uměl si představit, jak Jarvis vyhledal všechny fotografie a obrazy napříč staletími, které kdy lidstvo označilo za zpodobnění mužské krásy, vytvořil vzorce měřící tělesné proporce a podle těch pak ohodnotil Steva. Muselo mu vyjít, že je Rogers kus. Každý to viděl, Tony to viděl, ale to nutně neznamenalo, že mu kvůli němu musí stát pták.

„Nechtěl jsem porovnání vůči všeobecné kráse, jako spíš... zapomeň na to,“ mávl rukou a nepohodlně se přesunul na židli, jak si jeho pták říkal o víc pozornosti, a raději soustředil svou mysl k nějakému racionálnějšímu řešení své situace, „Zeptám se na něco jiného; vypozoroval jsi v mých vzorcích chování někdy něco, co by se dalo označit za homosexuální chování?“

„Samozřejmě,“ překvapil ho Jarvis svou odpovědí natolik, že téměř i na svou erekci zapomněl, a jenom vzhlédl k jedné z jeho kamer.

„To jako vážně?“

„Ovšem, pane,“ dostalo se mu klidné odpovědí – Jarvis byl dokonale racionální a všechny jeho kalkulace byli perfektní, to znamenalo, že byl neomylný, „Používáte svou sexualitu jako prostředek k vyjednávání, k vydírání, ale také jako zbraň nebo obranu proti psychologickému nátlaku. I když se situace, kdy se k tomu uchýlíte různí, postup je vždy stejný; chováte se podbízivě tak dlouho, dokud druhá strana buď z důvodu opětované přitažlivosti nebo naopak pocitu napadení svého soukromí, neustoupí a nepodvolí se vašim požadavkům.“

Pokud něco spolehlivě dokázalo způsobit, že malý Anthony zvadne jako kytka v mikrovlnce, tak to byl Jarvis rozprávějící svým britským přízvukem a uhlazeným slohem o tom, jaká je Tony šlapka.

„Páni! Právě mě můj vlastní počítač označil za děvku.“

„Odpověděl jsem jen na položenou otázku, pane.“

„Dobře, fajn, máš pravdu. Asi něco takového vážně dělám a teď to kvůli tobě ztratilo všechno tajemno,“ zamručel pro sebe. Vlastně ne, nebylo pro něj překvapení, že něco takového Jarvis vypozoroval, ostatně ne jednou mu Rhodey řekl, že flirtuje se vším, co má dvě nohy a dýchá to. Ale tady nešlo o pár koketních pohledů, tohle byl naprosto vážný problém. Jemu se prostě líbil Steve zatraceně panenský Rogers!

„Víš ale, že tohle jsem na mysli neměl,“ řekl to jako jasný fakt, nepochyboval o tom, že mu Jarvi rozuměl už napoprvé. Zatraceně ho sám vytvořil, věděl že dokáže být pěkně vyhýbavý zmetek.

„Pokládáte velmi závažnou psychologickou otázku a já se obávám, že jsem nebyl naprogramován na to, abych ji zodpověděl,“ pokračoval Jarvis ve vyhýbání.

„Tak prostě vyvozuj ze svých pozorování.“

„Dobrá, jak si přejete, pane,“ souhlasil počítač, jak také jinak, ale ponechal si prostor pro několikavteřinovou dramatickou pauzu, „Pokud mohu soudit ze svých pozorování a vzhledem k informacím, které mám o lidské psychologii, tak bych řekl, že jste silně sexuálně přitahován k ženám, ale do vztahů s nimi nijak výrazně citově neinvestujete. V případě mužů je situace přesně opačná, do vztahů s nimi dáváte velký emocionální a citový vklad a také mnoho důvěry, ale nikdy jste s žádný mužem neměl sexuální poměr.“

Přimhouřenýma očima se znovu podíval na stále běžící záběry Rogerse v tělocvičně. Vypadalo to na zdánlivě nekonečné hodiny filmu, pokud mohl soudit podle časových stop na horní okraji obrazu, které říkaly, že někdy strávil Kapitán u boxovacího pytle i tři hodiny v kuse.

„Uveď příklady, ze kterých jsi vycházel...“ zamumlal zamyšleně a protočil v ruce šroubovák. Přitažlivost... bláhová dětinská zamilovanost... kult osobnosti, nebo co ho k Rogersovi táhlo, byl teď odhodlán pojmout racionálně a proto potřeboval náhled druhé osoby, takové, která nemohla být ovlivněna.

„Například váš vztah s kapitánem Rogersem,“ uvedl Jarvis jako příklad právě to, nač myslel, „Od prvního dne, kdy se sem nastěhoval, věnujete velké množství času a úsilí tomu, abyste získal jeho pozornost.“

Nadechl se k tomu, aby odporoval, ale slova spolkl ještě dřív, než je vyslovil. Když Jarvis tvrdil, že se zaobírá Stevem víc, než jinými, prostě to byla pravda a jistě by to dokázal podložit na desetinná místa přesnými statistikami. A jo, asi by uznal, že to tak skutečně je, ale to bylo jen tím, že Pan Dokonalý byl prostě tak naprosto rozkošně a zábavně dotčený nebo rozčilený, kdykoliv mu něco vyvedl. A když se styděl, růžověly mu konečky uší.

Promnul si zoufale oči. Uvažovat takhle o Stevevi prostě nebylo normální, to bylo asi tak jediné, co věděl jistě.

„To je jenom pošťuchování mezi kamarády, stejně jako s Rhodeym. Proč by to u Stevea mělo být jiné?“ položil nahlas otázku, která mu vysela v hlavě.  
„Na to nejsem schopen odpovědět, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis, „Nicméně, když už mluvíme o podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi, pak bych vás měl nejspíš informoval, že právě vstoupil do budovy a shání se po kapitánu Rogersovi.“

Veškeré úvahy o jeho vztahu s Rogersem vzaly za své, když slyšel, že je Rhodey tady. Výslovně, jasně a bez svých obvyklých žertíků, ho požádal, aby ho tu nenavštěvoval, protože existovalo riziko, že by se tu mohl setkat s ostatními Avengers, kteří by si rádi udrželi svou totožnost jen pro sebe. Byl přesvědčen o tom, že to Rhodey pochopil a respektuje to, tak co tu k čertu dělal?  
„Víš, co od něj chce?“ zeptal se, ale to už byl na nohou a mířil ke dveřím dílny.

„Ptal se po 'tom zatraceném Steveovi' proto si myslím, že to má něco společného s články a fotografiemi týkajícími se vás a kapitána Rogerse a vaší včerejší návštěvy v divadle.“

Uch, oddechl si v duchu. Takže se Rhodey nikde nedozvěděl o Steveově druhé totožnosti a nežene se sem jako potrefený fanoušek Kapitána Ameriky. Něco takového by Rogerse asi pěkně naštvalo, ale tohle bude dobré. Tohle se nějak zkoulí.

A pak se vrátí k řešení svého problému.

 

°°0°°  
  


Upil ze své kávy a obrátil na další stranu libreta. Klouzal pohledem po verších, zatím co střídavě sledoval list papíru, na který skicoval jednu scénu ze včerejšího představení. Jen paměť mu dodávala dostatek materiálu k malování ještě nejméně na další dva týdny, ať už šlo o interiér divadla nebo samotné představení a kostýmy. Pobavil se ten večer snad víc, než za celou dobu od chvíle, co se vzbudil v této době. I Tony byl příjemný společník, neusnul, jak vyhrožoval a kupodivu se ani neopil, i když měl pět sklenek šampaňského a nejméně jednu sklenku whiskey. Dokonce pak po cestě limuzínou zpět, naštěstí už ne v doprovodu jeho asistentky slečny Watsonové, vedli diskuzi na téma správnosti překladu italského textu, který běžel na obrazovce nad hledištěm. Tony k němu měl nejednu výhradu, čímž se ukázalo, ke Steveově jistému překvapení, že perfektně ovládá italštinu, ale také francouzštinu, němčinu a španělštinu. Prý se všechny jazyky naučil ze zcela zištných důvodů, jako byla výroba rychlých sportovních aut v Itálii, francouzština zase byla údajně velmi přitažlivá pro ženy, zatímco Německo bylo srdcem zbrojního průmyslu – v tomto bodě neodporoval, na vlastní oči viděl, co Němci dokázali za druhé světové války vybudovat ve svých zbrojařských závodech – a španělština se hodila při návštěvách Mexika.

Jediné, co na chvíli přerušilo téměř by si troufl říct idylickou atmosféru bylo, když se Tony dozvěděl kolik je mu skutečně let, respektive kolik mu bylo, když zamrzl v oceánu. Necelých dvacet čtyři roků mu přišlo jako příliš málo. Nebylo to poprvé, co s ním bylo s despektem zacházeno kvůli jeho věku, dokonce i za války, těsně po absolvování experimentů, bylo dvacet jedna prý příliš málo, jako kdyby ve válce neumírali muži mladší než on. Musel svou kompetentnost velet dokázat a jakmile to udělal... no, popravdě začal o svém věku zastírat, jak nejvíc to šlo. Nikdy neodpovídal na otázku přímo a opravdu netušil, proč tentokrát řekl pravdu. Byla to jenom jeho vlastní hloupost, ale jako zdálo, neměla žádné následky. Alespoň v tom doufal. Věřil Tonyho slovu, že pro něj jejich věkový rozdíl nebude na poli představovat problém.

„Nerad ruším, kapitáne Rogersi,“ polekal ho Jarvis.

Prudce skousl tužku, jejíž konec válel po zubech, aniž by to vůbec tušil, a samozřejmě jí kousek ukousl. V duchu tiše zaklel a vyplivl dřevěný kousek do dlaně.

„Co se stalo, Jarvisi?“

„Máte návštěvu, kapitáne.“

Překvapeně vzhlédl ke stropu. Reálně, kromě ostatních Avengers, o jeho pobytu tady vědělo jen několik málo lidí; ředitel Fury, agentka Hillová, Peggy a... to bylo vlastně všechno. Neměl v této době žádné jiné přátele nebo známé, než agenty SHIELDu a členy Avengers.

„Kdo je to?“

„Podplukovník Rhodes. Je to blízký přítel pana Starka, kterého možná znáte jako Rhodeyho, a velmi naléhavě se dožaduje setkání s panem Stevem.“

„Nezná mojí druhou totožnost,“ řekl a nebyla to otázka, takže na ni Jarvis ani neodpověděl, „Dobře, pusť ho nahoru.“

Hodil rozkousanou tužku do koše, velmi důkladně se napil své kávy, aby dostal zbytky tuhy ze zubů, a pak se přesunul ke dveřím, připraven přivítat hosta. Konkrétně velmi rozhněvaného hosta, jak se ukázalo hned vzápětí, když se ozval zvonek a Jarvis otevřel dveře jeho bytu, aby vpustil podplukovníka Rhodese dovnitř. Ve svém hněvu Rhodes budil poměrně respekt, jistě díky výšce, kdy na Steve ztrácel možná tak tři nebo čtyři centimetry a rozložité postavě se širokými rameny a pak samozřejmě díky pouzdru se zbraní na jeho kotníku.

„Dobrá den, podplukovníku Rhodesi. Jarvis mi řekl vaše jméno, doufám, že to nevadí. Jsem Steve Rogers,“ řekl formálně, ale vstřícně, a nabídl mu ruku.

„Tohle si nech od cesty!“ zavrčel podplukovník a místo potřesením rukou mu do dlaně strčil pomačkané noviny.

Nepatrně zvedl obočí, ale neptal se na to, co s nimi má dělat. Narovnal je a nejdříve přelétl pohledem po horní straně, která hlásala že je to společenská rubrika New York Time, potom se teprve podíval dolů a zůstal překvapeně zírat. Očekával svou fotografii, byl na to i zvyklý, vždyť jeho podobizna jako Kapitána Ameriky byla na každém druhém rohu a v novinách už se také párkrát viděl, ale vidět se v civilu, vedle Tonyho, který se k němu intimně tiskl před vchodem Divadla Broadway, bylo prostě nějakým způsobem šokující. Vyvedeni byli v pěkných barvách a dohromady vypadali jako naprosto dokonalý pár, což hlásal i text vedle fotografii, mluvící o tom, jak je Steve ztělesněným krásy a mužnosti a jak se od Tonyho Starka, muže s vytříbeným vkusem, nedalo očekávat nic jiného.

„Na co si to tady hraješ, kluku?“ zeptal se podplukovník hrubě, „No? Co tím sleduješ? A hlavně mi sakra nevykládej nějaké kecy o tom, jak jste se s Tonym setkali u kávovaru v jeho firmě nebo do prdele já nevím kde a vroucně jste se do sebe zamilovali. Něco takového já rozhodně nespolknu. Znám Starka dýl, než je mi zdrávo a tak vím, že něco takového je blbost,“ postoupil dopředu a velmi důrazně Stevena píchl dvěma prsty do hrudníku. Nejspíš natolik tvrdě, že by se normální člověk zakymácel dozadu, kvůli hrubosti takového doteku.

„Podplukovníku Rhodesi...“ pokusil se uklidnit situaci. Bylo to bez šance.

„Vydíráš ho něčím? Nebo prostě jenom mrkáš řasama a vlníš svaly a on po tom jde? Ne, tomu nevěřím, ale víš co, je mi to jedno!“ vytrhl mu z rukou noviny a divoce jimi zamával před nosem, „Tony se konečně po letech dal dohromady a začal se chovat jako slušnej chlap, a já nedovolím, aby mu to taková hezká tvářička jako ty pokazila. Chci aby ses od něj držel dál, je to jasné?“

Považoval za docela pravděpodobné, že být tím, za koho ho podplukovník považoval, tedy buď podvodníkem nebo někým trochu mdlé mysli, pak ho asi jeho výhrůžka vyděsila. Na krátký okamžik i zauvažoval, že by se měl pokusit vypadat vyplašeně, aby zachoval své krytí, ale nebyl nikdy dobrý v předstírání a lhaní, to v první řadě. A pak opravdu neměl rád, když mu někdo vyhrožoval.

„Do mého vztahu s Tonym vám nic není, podplukovníku, a vaše přátelství s ním vám nedává právo mi vyhrožovat.“ Neucouvl ani o milimetr, když to říkal, a to i navzdory faktu, že měl před sebou dobře stokilového velmi naštvaného vojáka, který mu stále dloubal prstem do žaludku. Nechtěl a neplánoval se s ním prát, ale věděl, že by stačila jenom chvilka a dostane Rhodese na kolena.

„To teda sakra dává! Jsem široko daleko jediný, komu skutečně záleží na Tonyho štěstí! Jsem Tonyho hlídací pes a půjdu tvrdě po tvém zadku, jestli mu nedáš pokoj!“  
„To by sis měl nechat natisknout na tričko,“ ozvalo se vesele od dveří, kterými práv vešel Tony, zamazaný od oleje, ve vytahaných teplácích a špinavém triku – byl jistě opět v dílně, „'Jsem hlídací pes Tonyho Starka' hezky vepředu,“ naznačil na své hrudi, „a 'Půjdu tvrdě po tvém zadku' na zadní stranu. Ne, počkej! Já ti ho nechám natisknout. Jedno pro tebe, jedno pro každého Avengers, včetně Hulka samozřejmě,“ pokračoval v plánování reálně zamyšlený, zatím co volným krokem kráčel k nim, ruce v nemístně vytahaných kapsách kalhot, „a pak, až mi ostatní Avengers udělají reklamu, začnu s masovou distribucí. Žádný Newyorčan nemůže být ochuzen o toto tvoje historické milostné vyznání.“

Rozhostilo se ticho. Byla to přesně ta záplava tonyovských slov, na kterou se nedalo nijak reagovat a která zajištovala, že bude mít Tony poslední slovo dokonce v debatě, do které ho nikdo nezval.

„Tak. Vidím, že vy dva se už znáte. Tím mi asi odpadá to trapné představování, kterého mám za posledních pár týdnů akorát tak po krk. Myslím, že pro příště připnu Steveovi na klopu cedulku se jménem.“  
„Co to, sakra, zase vyvádíš za blbost, Tony?!“ probral se podplukovník k životu a část svého hněvu obrátil na Tonyho.

Ten se jenom zamyšleně zamračil.

„Budeš muset specifikovat, jakou blbost máš na mysli. Tisk triček? Opakované ucpávání záchodu v New Yorské administrativní pobočce mé firmy, jen abych naštval Pepper? Kouření trávy s Brucem v jeho laboratoři blízko vysoce hořlavých sloučenin?“

„Co?“ vypadlo z něj zmateně. Proč by někdo kouřil trávu místo tabáku? Tráva se nejspíš vůbec kouřit nedala, takže to musela být přezdívka pro něco jiného. Druh tabáku snad?

„Myslím jeho!“ Mávl Rhodes směrem ke Steveovi rukou.

„Oh, ale Stevie není blbost, je to nejlepší věc, která mě v životě potkala,“ prohlásil Tony smrtelně vážně a byl ve svém lhaní tak dobrý, že nevědět, kde je pravda, nejspíš by opravdu uvěřil. Podplukovník Rhodes také neměl daleko k uvěření, protože jeho rozlobený výraz se změnil ve váhající a pak v rezignovaný, když udělal dva kroky kupředu a položil Tonymu ruku na rameno.

„OK, kamaráde. Tak to zkusíme jinak,“ řekl s povzdechem, když si přitahoval Tonyho blíž, aby mu ovinul ruku kolem ramen a pak ho postrčil do vzdálenější části místnosti. Nejspíš si myslel, že tam už je nebude slyšet, ale to se mýlil, pravděpodobně i kdyby byl Steve jenom obyčejný člověk. Akustika této místnosti, díky vysokým stropům a krásně klenutým oknům, byla tak dobrá, že jste mohli něco zamumlat na jedné straně a kdokoliv na druhé to dokonale slyšel. Nemusel tedy ani namáhat sluch, aby věděl o čem si ti dva povídají.

„Tony, podívej se, jestli si myslíš, že tohle,“ podplukovník znovu ukázal jeho směrem, což popravdě nebyl zrovna dobrý způsob krytí, pokud chtěl přinejmenším předstírat, že s Tonym nemluví o jejich vztahu... tedy předstíraném vztahu, „je něco skutečného, tak se mýlíš. Ten kluk tě jenom zneužívá. Je to přesně ten typ hezouna, který jde po penězích. Jo, jo, vím, že ty si klidně můžeš dovolit sbírat takové příživníky, ale co to udělá s tvou pověstí, když se s nimi budeš ukazovat na veřejnosti? Viděl už jsi vůbec dnešní noviny? Nebo videa na internetu? Jste úplně všude! Celá město žije touhle senzací!“

„Vím, všiml jsem si. Jarvis mě od rána zásobuje informacemi a musím říct, že se nám to vážně povedlo, nemyslíš? Jsem už v New York Times a to jsem si docela jistý, že žádný z jejich reportér tam včera nebyl,“ odvětil Tony vesele.

„Počkej, chceš říct, že je to nějaké předpřipravená akce?“ zeptal se podplukovník nedůvěřivě, přičemž se ohlédl přes rameno.

„Něco v tom smyslu,“ přitakal Tony.

V tu chvíli zpozorněl. Vypadá to, že má Tony v úmyslu prozradit celý jejich plán, což znamenalo, že by mohl vyzradit i jeho pravou identitu. Dalo se říct, že obdivoval důvěru, kterou Tony ke svému příteli choval, ale on sám ji nesdílel. Slyšel o něm jen několikrát a znal ho přibližně pět minut a nebyly to hezké minuty.

„Tony,“ přerušil je dřív než stačil Tony cokoliv prozradit a nezdráhal se přidat do hlasu trochu velitelského tónu, „Co kdyby tu tvůj přítel zůstal na jídlo, aby se mohl přesvědčit, že nejsem nějaký příživník,“ nabídl alternativu, která by to mohla vyřešit. Jestliže podplukovníkovi šlo jenom o Tonyho bezpečí a štěstí, a zatím to vypadalo, že ano, mohlo by stačit, aby spolu strávili nějaký čas a tak mohl Rhodes pochopit, že nemá v úmyslu jeho nejlepšímu příteli nijak ublížit. A kdo věděl, třeba k němu získá stejnou důvěru, jako měl Tony a nakonec mu všechno sám prozradí. To, že by Tonyho dlouholetým přítelem dávalo podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi náskok před všemi ostatními.

Oba dva muži se po jeho slovech obrátili a zatím co Rhodes vypadal překvapeně, jako kdyby nevěřil, že si vůbec dovolil je přerušit, Tony se jenom přezíravě ušklíbl.

„Ale no tak, Rogersi... můžeme mu prostě říct pravdu. Rhodey je pro mě nejdůvěryhodnější osoba v celém vesmíru,“ proklamoval Tony téměř slavnostně.

Steve se zamračil.

„Věřím, že jistě je, ale...“  
„Věříš mi, Steve?“ zeptal Tony se místo toho, aby ho nechal domluvit.

„Ovšemže, nicméně...“ pokusil se podruhé. Věřil Tonymu svým životem, v tom nebyl problém. Přes všechny své chyby, výstřednosti, občasné hulvátství a lehkomyslnost, byl jedním z mála lidí, kterým by opravdu svěřil svůj život a u kterých si byl jist, že je jeho tajemství v bezpečí. Přinejmenším do teď neměl Tony ani tu sebemenší tendenci někomu vykládat, že je Steve ve skutečnosti Kapitán Amerika. To docela napovídalo, jako hlubokou důvěru měl v podplukovníka Rhodese, jenže pořád...

„A ty mi věříš?“ obrátil se Tony na podplukovníka.

„Jasně, Tony, ale nevím proč s tím teď začínáš? Nebavíme se tu o důvěře k tobě.“

To byla docela dobrý argument, kterého se plánoval chytnout a odvést řeč někam jinam, jenže Tony by nebyl Tony, kdyby nad tím jenom pohrdavě neobrátil oči v sloup a stejně si udělal své.

„Všichni si tu vzájemně důvěřujeme, takže super, a můžeme se vrátit k trapnému představování...“  
„Tony!“ zavrčel důrazně, jak doufal, dostatečně velitelsky, ale bez úspěchu.

„Rhodey... pardon, podplukovník Rhodes jinak ne tolik známý jako Iron Patriot,“ představil ho k nemalému šoku všech, vyjma Tonyho.

Viděl Iron Patriota dvakrát v televizi, několikrát o něm četl a podle krátké zprávy SHIELDu to byl voják, který měl brnění ze Starkovy dílny, ale nikde nebylo uvedeno jeho jméno ani způsob, jak se k obleku dotyčný dostal. Rozhodně to nebylo řečeno jemu, což nebylo tak překvapující, věděl jistě, že mu v SHIELDu říkají sotva desetinu toho, co vědí a tohle bylo... byla to jedna z věcí, kterou neřekli a která vlastně nebyla až tak překvapující. Při blízkém pohledu dávalo smysl, že by Tony dal jedno své brnění zrovna podplukovníku Rhodesovi.

„A tohle je Steve Rogers, opět ne moc známý jako Kapitán Amerika. Tak, máme představeno, teď si můžete znovu potřást rukama a pak si dáme něco k jídlu. Mám hlad. Nemáš tu třeba sušenky, Rogersi?“ zeptal se Tony, jako kdyby právě neučinil obrovské dvojité odhalení a rozhlédl se kolem sebe snad v představě, že odněkud vypadne balíček sušenek.

Netušil, jestli by teď měl mít vztek, že Tony vyzradil jeho tajnou identitu nebo ne. Ostatně nebylo to tak, že by někde chodil a trousil to mezi cizími lidmi za jeho zády. Řekl to přímo a jedinému člověku. Rozhodl se tedy, že to bude s Tonym řešit až potom a teď zachová klid a chladnou hlavu a dopřeje podplukovníkovi luxus neopodstatněné důvěry. Jako kdyby měl ještě na výběr.  
„Moment, moment, tak to ani náhodou. Tohle prostě nemůže být Kapitán Amerika,“ zaprotestoval plukovník Rhodes, klouzaje pohledem z jednoho na druhého, „Není absolutně žádná možnost... to prostě...“

Rhodesův nevěřícný pohled, kterým častoval jeho i Tonyho, byl víc než jen pochopitelný, když zvážil, že stále ještě držel v ruce noviny, kde byla jeho vlastní fotky po boku s Tonym. Také by si nevěřil.

„Je to tak, podplukovníku,“ přitakal mírným tónem a opět k němu natáhl ruku v nabídce, „Steven Rogers nebo také Kapitán Amerika, k vašim službám.“  
„Oh můj bože, to je vážně pravda?!“ zeptal se šokovaně Rhodes hledíc při tom pro potvrzení na Tonyho, který jenom znovu protočil oči, než znuděně přikývl.

Okamžik na to už byla jeho ruka sevřena v pevném, mužném stisku, ze kterého by se i on těžko dostával, pokud by nechtěl nikomu ublížit, a vehementně třesena. Udržel si úsměv, i přestože mu to bylo, tak jako vždy, neuvěřitelně nepříjemné. Kdykoliv lidé, zvláště v této době, dostali příležitost potřást si rukou s Kapitánem Amerikou, jejich dobré vychování šlo trochu stranou a stávali se z nich pištící fanynky, i když to byli muži v letech.

„Je mi nesmírnou ctí, Kapitáne.“

„Já zase rád poznávám Iron Patriota,“ řekl, což způsobilo, že se Rhodes potěšeně zářivě usmál, „A myslím, že by to mohl být jen Steve. Už nejsem v armádě,“ poukázal na tento fakt zvláště proto, že nechtěl přejít k salutování. Vždy to způsobovalo zmatky. I když měl teoreticky nižší hodnost, vojáci ho považovali za národní ikonu, hrdinu celé Ameriky, a tak se salutování ve správném pořadí stávalo čímsi trapným.

„Jistě, Steve... no páni, já si právě třesu rukou s Kapitánem Amerikou. Asi bych vám už tu ruku měl vrátit, že?“

„Možná bych ji ještě někdy mohl potřebovat.“ Pousmál se.

Podplukovník Rhodes ho konečně pustil.

„Rhodey, ty víš, že tě miluju a jsi můj nejvíc oblíbený vojenský méďa, ale právě teď jsi naprosto nechutný. Chováš se jak náctiletá fanynka na koncertu Backstreet Boys,“ ohodnotil ho Tony nahlas, čímž tak trochu říkal to, co si Steve myslel, i když netušil, kdo je to Backstreet Boys.

„Právě jsem poznal živého Kapitána Ameriku, nech mě si to pořádně užít,“ odsekl podplukovník Rhodes.

„Jo a už přes dvacet let znáš živého Iron Mana,“ ušklíbl se na něj Tony.

„Přes dvacet let znám živého Tonyho Starka a to je o dost menší výhra, než poznat Kapitána Ameriku,“ podotkl Rhodes, načež se zarazil a zamračil, „Tak dobře, moment, pokud vy jste Kapitán Amerika, tak co znamená tohle?“ zeptal se, přičemž chytl noviny, které Steve stále držel, a tázavě se na něj podíval. Nechal Rhodese, aby si je vzal.

„Proč se ukazujete vedle Tonyho jako jeden z jeho... placených přátel?“

„Je to... trochu zmatená historka,“ načal pomalu ve snaze nehodit všechno na Tonyho. Ne že by se mu to povedlo, protože podplukovníkovi se v očích okamžitě mihlo poznání a podíval se úkosem na svého dobrého přítele.

„Celé to spískal Tony.“

„Hej! Jak to že jsi najednou na jeho straně?“

„Protože tě znám, Tony,“ odbyl ho Rhodes, potom se obrátil zpět ke Steveovi, „A ze stejného důvodu budu chtít slyšet vysvětlení od vás, jestli ho teda můžu znát.“

Ani nezaváhal, když přikývl. Nebylo o nic větší tajemství, že je to celé jeho krytí, než skutečnost, že je Kapitán Amerika. Když znal Rhodes jeho druhou identitu, mohl klidně znát i zbytek.

„Jistě, ale asi bychom se na to měli posadit,“ navrhl a pokynul rukou k barovému pultu v kuchyni.

Nejen podplukovník Rhodes, ale i Tony ochotně přijal místo na barové židli, i když v jeho případě to bylo nejspíš proto, že Steve vytáhl ze skříňky krabici čokoládových sušenek a jal se je sypat do misky, kterou pak přistrčil před čekajícího si Tonyho. Zároveň oběma bez řečí a popravdě i bez ptaní, což bylo trochu neslušné, nalil šálek kávy, a pak se posadil naproti podplukovníkovi.

„Začalo to... je to už pár týdnů, tehdy jsme byli s Tony na jedné charitativní sbírce...“ pustil se vyprávění.

Zabralo to víc času, než předpokládal, hlavně proto, že Tony měl skoro ke všem nějaký poznámku a Rhodes se opakovaně nahlas divil, ale nakonec se dostal až k návratu z opery a faktu, že vlastně nevěděl nic o tom, že by jejich fotka vyšla v novinách nebo jakých konkrétně. Očekával to, byl připravený, ale pravdou bylo, že se až tak moc nezajímal.

„Vážně, kapitáne, nevíte nic o tom, jak obrovská senzace jste?“ zeptal se Rhodes nevěřícně.

„Ne, neví. Je tu zalezlý jako starý medvěd, bez televize, bez internetu a občas i bez obyčejných novin. Těch papírových,“ zdůraznil Tony s plnou pusou sušenek, konkrétně posledních dvou, které právě zhltl.

„Dovedu si to trochu představit a popravdě, nikdy jsem neměl rád publicitu. Je mi jasné, že se jí v tomto případě nevyhnu, ale to neznamená, že budu skupovat všechny noviny a napjatě sledovat, kde se o mě a Tonym něco šustne. Čím méně toho vím, tím jsem spokojenější. Stačí mi vědět, že mám jako Kapitán Amerika přes sto dvacet muzeí po celých Státech.“

Podplukovník Rhodes jen nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

„Přesně takhle jsem si Kapitána Ameriku představoval. Nejen statečný hrdina, ale i skromný člověk,“ prohlásil Rhodese velmi vážně ke Steveově jisté nelibosti. Představy lidí o něm byly zkreslené, nebyl tak počestný, čistý a dokonalý, jak by si ho někteří – pohledem utkvěl na Tonym – rádi představovali.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem se nechal vyfotit s Tonym a jsem v každých druhých novinách, si moc jako skromný člověk nepřipadám,“ obrátil to v žert a trochu se i skutečně zasmál, protože mu celá ta situace připadala neuvěřitelně ironická.

„To je něco jiného. Vedle Tonyho nikdo nikdy nebude vypadat skromně...“ nejspíš chtěl ještě pokračovat, ale známé pípání mobilního telefonu znící z jeho kapsy, odpoutalo jeho pozornost a Rhodes pro něj sáhl do kapsy.

„Proč máš pořád tu starou kraksnu, když jsem ti dal nový starkphone?“ zeptal se Tony zjevně dotčeně, když se podplukovník podíval na svůj telefon. Nedokázal posoudit, co je na tom telefonu špatně, ani ho rozlišit od proklamovaných starkphonů, ale Tony na něj shlížel jako na svého nejhoršího nepřítele.

„To už jsem probrali, Tony,“ povzdechl si Rhodes jakmile strčil telefon zpátky do kapsy, „Je to služební telefon, zaplatila ho armáda a já nemůžu v práci používat tvoje telefony. Byla by to reklama pro tvou firmu,“ objasnil, podle tónu asi ne poprvé, a Tony to okomentoval zamračením.

„To je pěkná hovadina. Tisknout si na propagační plakáty moje zbraně jim nikdy nevadilo, ale když dám kamarádovi telefon, nemůže ho používat ve vládní budově.“

„Stěžuj si u svého senátora,“ utnul ho podplukovník rázně a vstal ze stoličky, „Je mi to líto, ale musím se vrátit do práce, Steve. Bylo mi nesmírnou ctí a budu se těšit, že se ještě někdy setkáme.“ Napřáhl k němu přes stůl ruku.

Přijal ji s úsměvem a pevně stiskl.

„I já se budu těšit a doufám, že to nebude ve službě.“  
Rhodes souhlasně přikývl, načež se obrátil na Tonyho a poplácal ho po rameni.

„Měj se, chlape, a co nejdřív se ozvi, ať zase zajdeme na oběd. A,“ ještě jednou se podíval na Steve, „omlouvám se za ty moje řeči předtím, kdybych hned věděl, oč tu jde...“  
„To je v pořádku. Být na vašem místě, udělal bych to samé.“

„Jsem rád, že to říkáte. Tak, mějte se.“  
„Doprovodím tě k autu,“ navrhl Tony a už vstával ze své stoličky, „Nadýchám se trochu čerstvého New Yorského smogu.“

„Počkej, Tony, chci s tebou mluvit,“ zadržel ho vážně.

Rhodes mírně pozvedl obočí, ale neřekl nic, jenom ještě kývl na pozdrav a rychle zamířil k výtahu. Počkal, dokud se za podplukovníkem nezavřely výtahové dveře a teprve tehdy se obrátil na Tonyho. Neměl připravený žádný druh proslovu, ale podle výrazu, který viděl v hnědých očí, bylo jasné, že Tony přesně takový proslov očekává a je vůči němu předem defenzivní. Už teď mu koutky rtů skryté ve strništi vousů cukaly v zřejmě nepotlačitelném sarkastickém úšklebku a nakláněl se na barový pult, ruce pevně zaťaté do jeho okraje, jako kdyby očekával bitku. Všechny tyto příznaky velmi dobře znal, ve své době viděl u nejednoho barového provokatéra a jak vidno, od čtyřicátých let se toho tolik nezměnilo.

„Budeš zase držet morálně kárný proslov na... já vlastně ani nevím, na jaké téma by měl být, ale vypadá, že ho chceš mít,“ prolomil Tony ticho netrpělivým tónem.

„Nechci ti dávat kázání, Tony, jen řeknu, že až se příště rozhodneš někomu svěřit, že jsem Kapitán Amerika, tak to se mnou zkus projednat. To je všechno. Můžeš jít.“  
„To je všechno? Můžu jít?“ zopakoval po něm Tony.

„Nebudu se s tebou dneska hádat.“  
„Jasně, že nebudeš. Cokoliv, co řekneš, Ameriko a já bych měl asi udělat jen tohle... Pane! Ano, pane!“ Zasalutoval až nebezpečně uvěřitelně, kdyby jeho hlas nezněl jako čistý sarkasmus, potom se ušklíbl, jedním lokem vyprázdnil kávu, která zůstala po podplukovníku Rhodesovi a obrátil se na patě, směrem k východu.

Do háje! Nechtěl se s Tonym pohádat, zvláště ne potom, co spolu včera prožili tak příjemný večer. Klidný, během kterého se nehádali ani do sebe vzájemně neryli. Bylo by hezké, kdyby tak jejich přátelství vypadalo vždy, protože z takovéhoto Tonyho chování, měl v žaludku pocit, že spolykal štěrk.

Vstal, aby něco řekl, když se k němu Tony obrátil.

„Víš, když jsem nastoupil na MIT, bylo mi jenom třináct. Byl jsem dítě. Geniální, ale pořád dítě. Všichni se ke mně chovali, jako kdybych byl malý hloupý kluk nebo Starkův protekční spratek. Jediný, kdo to neudělal, byl Rhodey a od té doby je to můj nejlepší přítel,“ Tonyho hlas zněl pevně a byl v něm mnoho citu vůči jeho příteli, takového hlubokého citu, na který si Steve pamatoval z dob, kdy byl přátelé s Howardem, „Na rozdíl od jeho první ženy, já na něj čekal tři turnusy v zámoří a vždycky jsem byl první, koho po příletu viděl, a on zase obrátil každé zasrané zrnko písku, aby mě našel, když mě unesli. Ve všem mu věřím. Věřím mu víc než tobě,“ dodal tvrdě a pak už byl pryč, zbylo po něm jenom tiché zasyčení zavírajících se dveří.

A Steve s podivným, nepříjemným pocitem v žaludku a ovíjejícím se kolem páteře.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony má svůj způsob, jak se omluvit a není jeho vina, že Steve jeho mluvu nechápe.

Překvapeně zíral na kreslířské prkno a několik malířských stojanů, které stály v jeho oblíbeném výklenku, obklopené něčím, co bylo jistě nespočet různých druhů barev, zásoba štětců na celý život, několik desítek dřevěných krabiček s celou paletou tužek a tuh a mnoho dalších potřeb k malování, která za celý svůj život neviděl zblízka, natožpak aby je používal. To vše se tu stačilo objevit během půldne, který strávil na velitelství SHIELDu na měsíční poradě velení – jeho účast byla jedna z podmínek, která zajišťovala Avengers suverenitu.

„Kde se to tu vzalo, Jarvisi?“ zeptal se, i když víceméně znal odpověď a už předem v něm začínala vřít krev.

„Je to dárek od pane Starka. Myslím, že víc se dozvíte z dopisu, který je v obálce na vašem novém kreslícím prkně, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis pohotově.

Shrábl inkriminovanou obálku, otevřel ji a vytáhl tištěný dopis, který byl ovšem podepsaný Tonyho rukou.

_Steve,_

_včera jsem to asi trochu přehnal. Tohle je moje omluva. Užij si to._

_Tony_

Znovu se podíval na všechny ty věci, o který se mu nikdy ani nesnilo, že je bude vlastnit a teď je tu měl přímo před nosem. Nejspíš by měl být rád, ale ve skutečnosti v něm jenom kypěla zlost. Ano, s Tonym se včera pohádali, jenže hádky se mají řešit tím, že si lidé spolu promluví, ne dárky a úplatky. Daleko milejší by mu bylo, kdyby mohl dnes ráno zajít za ním do jeho dílny a omluvit se za to, že se ho včera dotkl, místo toho aby byl Jarvisem suše odbyt s tím, že si Tony nepřeje být rušen. Rozhovor; tak řešili své problémy dospělí lidé.

„Zbytek věcí zakoupených pro vás panem Starkem se nachází ve vaší šatně,“ přerušil Jarvis jeho myšlenky další ránou.

„V mojí... šatně,“ zopakoval pro sebe, téměř nevěřícně a podíval se ke dveřím ložnice s obavou, co tam vůbec najde.

Strčil si kartičku i s obálkou do kapsy a vydal se do ložnice, respektive do své šatny. Celé jedna místnost, dost velká, že by si do ní člověk mohl dát spacák a pohodlně se vyspat, a určená výhradně ke skladování oblečení. Zbytečné místo pro které neměl prakticky žádné využití, protože ty tři košile, dva páry bot a kalhot a jeden fasovaný smoking se tam doslova bály a několik věcí, které od Tonyho nedávno dostal na doporučení slečny Cleopatry, k zaplnění prostoru rozhodně nestačilo. Pořád to byla místnost plná prázdných věšáků na šaty.

Tedy až do dnešního rána.

Teď stanul ve dveřích a čelist mu samovolně poklesla. Doslova každý centimetr byl zaplněný. Byla to zdánlivě nekončící řada oblečení v mnoha barvách a mnoha stylů, od bleků a tučňáků, přes celou škálu košil zvláště v modrých a zelenomodrých odstínech, až po obyčejné oblečení, jako byla bavlněná trika jemnější pomalu než hedvábí a džíny a plátěné kalhoty takové kvality, kterou vídal snad jen na samotném Tonym. Otočný stojan, o jehož funkci ještě donedávna uvažoval, byl naplněn botami pro každou příležitost, ať už to byla naleštěná společenská obuv nebo tenisky na běh. Téměř se bál otevřít kterýkoliv šuplík a právem. Byly plné hedvábných kravat a, v tomhle případě trochu děkoval bohu, také dostatečná zásoby boxerek a tílek, jelikož jeho vlastní oblečení a to včetně spodního prádla, kamsi zmizelo nebo se alespoň ztratilo v záplavě ostatních šatů. Měl neblahé tušení, že spíš skončilo v popelnici. A to ho na tom celém naštvalo nejvíc. Jeho šaty možná byli nafasované v SHIELDu a nakoupené v obyčejném obchoďáku, ale byly jeho majetkem, sebevíc podle Tonyho ubohým, a nikdo neměl právu mu je bez ptaní vzít. Stejně jako neměl nikdo právo někam zahrabat nebo vyhodit jeho blok se skicami a jeho balíček tužek svázaných koženou šňůrkou.

Prudce přirazil dveře šatny a byl opravdu rád, že nemají kliku, protože si byl docela jistý, že by mu právě zůstala v ruce. Pevně sevřel polokovovou slitinu držadla, opět vděčný, že vydrží sílu trochu rozčileného supervojáka, a dal si minutu na uklidnění, než se vydá hledat Tonyho. Až po té minutě, s očima stále zavřenýma a čelem téměř opřeným o dveře, se obrátil na Jarvise:

„Kde je Tony?“

„Pan Stark je s doktorem Bannerem na společném patře a pan Stark se pokouší doktora Bannera naučit hrát Sonica. Mám je informovat o vašem příchodu?“

„To nebude nutné.“ Rozhodl si ponechat alespoň moment překvapení.

Pustil se konečně studeného kovu, který docela spolehlivě chladil jeho hněv, a vydal se k výtahu a do společného patra a v duchu byl rozhodnutý, že se nebude s Tonym hádat. Prostě ho požádá, aby mu vrátil jeho věci, pokud nejsou vyhozené, a vezme si zpět všechno co mu nakoupil. Nebo alespoň větší část, opravil se v duchu, jelikož mu došlo, že si bude muset něco nechat, aby se mohl ukázat po Tonyho boku někde na veřejnosti. To byl fakt, který už uznal.

„... ne, děláš to úplně špatně!“ zaslechl od dveří výtahu Tonyho rozhořčený hlas.

„Je to moje postava, mohu si s ní hrát, jak chci já,“ odpověděl mu Banner pevně a klidně.

„Takhle ale Clinta nikdy neporazíš.“  
„Nemám v plánu ho porážet.“

Přelétl pohledem po velké obrazovce televize, která byla rozdělená na dvě poloviny a na každé z nich se odehrával kreslený film... tedy hra. Byla to videohram, jak věděl, ale tím to asi tak haslo. Nedostal se tak daleko v pozvání moderního světa aby hry zkoušel, i když se ho k tomu Clint opakovaně snažil přinutit. Jedno o nich ale věděl velmi dobře, když jste se postavili mezi hráče a obrazovku, neměl šanci vám nevěnovat pozornost.

Stoupl si proto přímo proti Tonymu.

„Hej! Sakra! Máš tlustý sklo, kápo! Vypadni mi z výhledu!“ rozhořčil se okamžitě Tony a asi by i pokračoval, kdyby se neozval zpoza Steveových zad docela multikulturní zvuk označující prohru. V tu chvíli mrskl Tony svým ovladačem vedle sebe na sedačku.

„Vidíš, co vyvádíš? Kvůli tobě jsem prohrál!“

„Chci s tebou mluvit o tomhle,“ nenechal se nijak vyrušit ze svého plánu jeho rozčilováním, vytáhl lísteček z kapsy a podal mu ho do ruky.

Tony si od něj kartičku vzal a dlouze se na ní zadíval, předtím než k němu pozvedl tázavý pohled a vyklenul jedno obočí v nepochopení. Upřímném, nepředstíraném a... téměř roztomilém nepochopení. Žaludek mu udělal dobře známý kotrmelec. Nemohl si pomoct, ale Tony, oblečený jen v teplákách, naboso a jedním trikem, přes který jasně prosvítalo světlo reaktoru, vypadal přitažlivě domácky, tak nějak, že by byl teď rád na Bannerově místě. Seděl tu vedle něj, ruku ovinutou kolem jeho ramen a klidně se i pokoušel hrát videohru, když už na to přišlo.

Zaplašil takové myšlenky a složil si ruce na prsou, nasazujíc přísný pohled.

„Jo, a co? Nelíbí se ti to nebo ti tam něco chybí? Já o malování vůbec nic nevím, jen jsem nechal Jarvise aby vybral vhodnou prodejnu a ty ti měli dodat všechno, co je třeba, ale jestli to neudělali, stačí si jen říct, co chceš a tak,“ koukl na své hodiny, „do dvou nebo tří hodin to tady máš.“

„Ne, je tam všechno, co bych si jen mohl přát, ale já nic z to nechci. Nežádal jsem tě, abys mi něco kupoval.“

„Víte co? Já si asi půjdu uvařit šálek čaje. Omluvte mě,“ řekl Bruce spěšně a dřív, než mu stačil třeba je pohledem poděkovat za to, že jim dává soukromí, už rychle spěchal kolem jeho zad směrem do kuchyně. Oba s Tonym ho vyprovodili pohledem, dokud nezmizel za otevřenými dvířky skříňky s čaji a pak Tony navázal tam, kde skončili.

„Je to dárek a omluva za to, co jsem ti včera řekl, protože jsem to nemyslel tak vážně, jak to znělo. Prostě,“ podal mu zpět kartičku a blahoskloně k němu vzhlédl, „ty věci přijmi a užívej si jich. Nebo mi třeba namaluj obraz Iron Mana. Mám ve zdejší dílně spoustu prázdných zdí a Pepper by mi je chtěla zaplnil moderním uměním.“

Najednou si nebyl úplně jist, co říct. Dokud měl pocit, že to Tony udělal jen proto, aby ho provokoval nebo z čisté bezohlednosti, věděl, jak se s tím vypořádat, jenže teď, když tu před ním stál a díval se do jeho tváře, měl dojem, že ani jedno z toho nebyl důvod toho, co udělal. Tony vypadal naprosto upřímně a popravdě trochu nechápavě, jako kdyby mu ani nedokázali, proč se na něj zlobí.

Dlouze se nadechl a promnul si spánek.

„Tony... nechci abys mi kupoval dárky jen proto, že jsme se spolu na něčem neshodli. Stačí jenom, aby ses přede mou neschovával ve své dílně a my si tak mohli promluvit jako rozumní lidé. Přesně, jak mluvíme teď,“ naznačil mezi nimi rukou, „Tys mi řekl, že tě mrzí, jak ses včera choval a co jsi řekl a já tvou omluvu přijímám. Teď je řada na mě,“ řekl s veškerým klidem, který posbíral, „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem se tě včera něčím dotkl a je mi to líto. Přijímáš mou omluvu?“

Tentokrát už se v Tonyho výrazu objevila patřičná přezíravost se kterou přistupoval ke všem vážným problémům, a zvedl se z pohovky.

„Jasně. V pohodě. Co jsme si, to jsme si.“ Pokrčil rameny, takže jeho přijetí omluvy bylo dokonale zneváženo jeho evidentním nezájmem okořeněným arogantní povýšeností. Nejspolehlivější způsob jak přilít oleje do ohně hádky. On prostě vždycky dokázal napínat Steveovy limity trpělivosti na maximum. I teď musel sáhnout do zlatých zásob.

„Jsem rád, že jsem se usmířili,“ odvětil s úsměvem, nejspíš trochu křečovitým, „Což doufám znamená, že si můžeš vzít všechny věci, které si mi dal, zase zpátky a vrátit mi ty moje. Myslím tím nejen moje staré bloky a tužky, ale i moje oblečení.“  
„Tvoje oblečení?“ zeptal se Tony nechápavě.

„Ano, moje oblečení. Všechno zmizelo a místo něho mám šatnu plnou šatů, které nikdy nevyužiji.“ Pomalu opět začal ztrácet trpělivost.

„Oh jasně! Už chápu!“ pronesl Tony, jako kdyby mu teprve až teď došlo, o čem Steve mluví, ale nevypadal, že by mu dělalo starosti co udělal, naopak jen opět ledabyle pokrčil rameny, „Promiň, zapomněl jsem, že jsem u Cley objednal kompletní servis. To znamená sestavení celého nového šatníku, včetně bot, doplňků, kosmetiky a nejspíš i nějakých šperků,“ zamyšleně se zamračil a podrbal se v bradce, „Jo, asi určitě i šperky,“ pokýval hlavou a opět zaměřil pozornost na něj předtím, než si strčil ruce do kapes a zatvářil se naprosto nezaujatě, „A co se týče tvých starých věcí, nejspíš skončily tam, kam jde všechen nepořádek; v kontejneru.“

Zasáhla ho další vlna neschopnost poznat, jestli je Tony opravdu jen tak neuvěřitelně přezíravý k potřebám, majetku, soukromí a citům jiných lidí nebo skutečně nechápe, že udělal něco přinejmenším nevhodného.

„Byli to moje věci, Tony. Neměl jsi právo je nechat vyhodit.“

„Jestli na těch starých hadrech tak moc lpíš, tak někoho pošlu, ať se po nich podívá,“ odpověděl mu způsobem, jako kdyby vůbec nechápal o čem se tady skutečně baví.

Jistě, samotné věci mu také trochu chyběly, šlo hlavně o jeho bloky ve kterých měl své rozdělané kresby a jeho tužky, na těch lpěl, oblečení pak, to bylo druhořadé, ale podstata byla úplně někde jinde. Byly to jeho věcí a na ty prostě neměl nikdo právo bez zeptání sahat nebo s nimi manipulovat. To byl ten nejzákladnější základ slušného chování. Copak to Tony opravdu nechápal?

„O to oblečení tady nejde...“  
„No tak vidíš,“ přerušil ho a poplácal po rameni, „Ale po blocích se ti podívám, jsem si docela jistý, že jsem je hned po ránu vzal z tvého bytu společně se štítem a hodil do své dílny. Skočím tam hned a dám ti je pak k tobě. Dobře?“ zeptal se, ale na odpověď evidentně neměl v úmyslu čekat, jelikož se jenom široce usmál a protáhl se kolem Stevea k východu.

Otevřel pusu, jenže pak mu došla marnost snahy ještě něco říkat, a zase ji zaklapl ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se za Tony zavřely dveře od výtahu. Nic se nevyřešilo. Bylo to jako kdyby se vůbec nepřišel.

„On tě nejspíš vážně nechápe,“ zazněl mu po boku Brucův hlas.

Prudce se po něm obrátil, stále ještě naštvaný na Tonyho, ale když ho uviděl, s hrnkem čaje v ruce a jemným poklidným úsměvem, zlost z něj vyprchala. Sebevětší měl hněv na jednoho otravného, tvrdohlavého a arogantního génia, nedávalo mu to právo vybíjet si ho na jiných.

„Někdy to tak skoro vypadá,“ povzdechl si a po krátkém zamyšleni padl na pohovku a promnul si obličej, „Mluvím k němu o naprosto elementárních věcech týkajících se slušnosti a se na mě dívá jako kdyby vůbec netušil, co říkám. Na někoho s takovým mozkem je občas prostě...“  
„Hrozný idiot?“ navrhl Banner, když si vedle něj sedal, na což dokázal jen mírně přikývnout, „Řekl bych, že je to částečně jeho povaha a částečně výchova, za kterou nemůže. Víš, Steve, sice ses narodil v minulém století, ale... no... z nás všech máš asi nejrozvinutější sociální dovednosti,“ pokračoval a znělo to, jako když prostě jenom mluví sám k sobě nahlas, dokonce se na Stevea ani nedíval, „Dva nájemní vrazi, jeden nerd s velkým zeleným problémem a sociálně naprosto vykořeněný geniální miliardář. Je to tu jako cirkusové šapitó a ty si náš principál.“

„Vy nejste takový podivíni, jak říkáš, a já nejsem tak dokonaly, jak mě někteří vidí,“ prohlásil tvrdě.

Bruce mu věnoval poklidný pohled, trochu se usmál a pokrčil rameny.

„Možná ne, ale to není pointa. Věc se má prostě tak, že Tony nevyrůstal jako většina lidí a jednoduše nemá takové sociální návyky, jako ty nebo já. Chvíli mi to trvalo a musel jsem si znovu otevřít pár učebnic psychologie, aby mi došlo, že Tony má vlastně jenom dva způsoby, jak ostatním ukázat svou náklonnost. Popichuje je a doslova za ně vyhazuje peníze oknem. Nezná jiný způsob, jak ti poděkovat za přátelství, než ti dát všechno, na co si ukážeš, a v tvém případě dostane ještě bonus, protože tě tím také naštve. Má to dva v jednom.“

„Chceš mi prostě říct, že mu nepřijde amorální si ostatní kupovat?“

„Nebudeme si o jeho morálce dělat přehnané iluze, určitě dokáže položit život za nevinné, ale nebyl by tam, kde je, kdyby si tu a tam někoho nekoupil,“ uznal Bruce poměrně lehkovážně, ale pak zakroutil hlavou, „Jenže on si tě nekupuje, Steve. On prostě neví, jak jinak ti říct, že tě má rád. Chápu, že je to někdy... hmm... nepříjemné, ale... můj návrh prostě zní, nechat to být.“  
„A pak mi přestane dávat věci, které nepotřebuji a vstupovat do mého soukromí?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě.

Nemohl by nechat Tonyho pokračovat v invazi do svého soukromí, která začala ve chvíli, kdy souhlasil s tím šíleným plánem, i kdyby to znamenalo, že nakonec bude mít od jeho vměšování klid. Nejen že mu obecně vadilo muset být někomu zavázán, ze zkušenosti věděl, že za každý zdánlivě nezištným darem může stát výzva k protiúčtu, ale hlavně... Dokud mu Tony dával dárky, právě jako dnes, a očekával za to jeho účast na plánu, tak se vlastně celý plán stával skutečnosti. Bylo to téměř jako kdyby se pomalu stával jeho placeným společníkem a to by bylo to poslední, co by kdy chtěl.

Znevažovalo to všechny city, které k Tonymu choval, přátelstvím počínaje a tím něčím víc, co odmítal přiznat, aby se to nestalo problémem, konče.

Bruce se zlehka zasmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„To se nikdy nestane, ale... no... časem se to usadí. Vím to z vlastní zkušenosti. Po skoro devíti měsících života s ním už si konečně můžu sám chodit nakupovat, místo toho, aby mi všechno nechával doručovat až pod nos. Považuji to za velký úspěch.“

Opřel se pohodlněji do pohovky a promnul papírovou kartičku, které se mu opět dostala do rukou a znovu se podíval na krátký text, který na ní stál. Pořád si nedokázal představit, že by někdo považoval za normální omlouvat se dary místo slovy a projevovat city tím, že vás zahrne nepotřebnými věci, ale zároveň byl jen za těch pár dní, kdy tohle začala, příliš unavený snahou všechno, co mu chce Tony dát, odmítnout. Viděl, že to nemá cenu. V takovém případě nabízelo jenom jediné rozumné řešení; zkusit opačný postup, přestat s Tonym bojovat a začít spolupracovat, a uvidí se co z toho bude.

„Asi bych mohl zkusit dát na tvojí radu.“

 

°°0°°

 

Od výtahu zamířil skrze dílnu dozadu ke kuchyňce a gauči, na který předtím odložil Kapitánův štít a všechny jeho papíry, které po ránu shrábl v okenním výklenku v jeho bytě. Věděl přesně, kde ty výkresy jsou. Nebyl až takové bezcitné hovado, za kterého ho nejspíš každý považoval, aby jen tak vyhodil nebo zničil cizí dílo a kdyby náhodou chtěl něčí výtvory ničit, vybral by si ty nechutně drahé a ošklivé moderní brazy, co je Pepper sbírala, ne ty Steveovy. Čmárání nikdy nebyl jeho koníček ani to neuměl ocenit, ale věděl, jaké je to něco tvořit a vážil si tvorby svých přátel.

Steveovy zvlášť, sakra, i když to byl jenom... opice na dvojkolce v Kapitánském trikotu?Navíc ještě obklopené vánočními světýlky a znaky SHIELDu. Nahlas se uchechtl. Tady bylo jasně vidět, co si Steveovo podvědomí, kdoví jestli ne on samotný, vlastně myslí o Furym a jeho skupince na písknutí panáčkujících šašků v oblecích.

Ze zvědavosti obrátil na další stránku bloku s opicí, kde se na ně šklebil Fury s plnohodnotným veselým úsměvem na tváři. Naprosto děsivá představa. Přeběhl mu z toho mráz po zádech a tak rychle obrátil na další stránku. Ta byla celá pokrytá něčím, co v prvním okamžiku nepoznal, až po dobré půlminutě otáčení bloku vzhůru nohama a na všechny strany, mu došlo, že se dívá na hrubé skicy svého vlastního obloukového reaktoru. Nebylo to ani vzdáleně podobné jeho vlastnoručně vytvořeným návrhům, vypadalo to spíš jako svit reaktoru pod košilí nebo trikem. Jo, usoudil po krátkém pohledu na vlastní hruď, rozhodně to vypadalo hodně podobně. Nemohl to hned poznat, protože větší část z pokusů reaktor namalovat byla nedokončená a jedna skica překrývala druhou.

Drobně se ušklíbl. Bylo zvláštně uspokojivé, že je někdo, zvláště Steve, tak fascinován jeho mistrovským dílem. Zatímco o tom uvažoval, sotva si to sám uvědomil, klesl na pohovku vedle kapitánova štítu a dalších nejméně osmi bloků plných skic.

Obrátil stránku a pak další a další. Nebylo na nich nic moc zajímavého, kromě velmi precizního a detailního zpodobnění výhledu z okna ve Steveově bytě, zato na další výkresu... opět to byl ten samý výhled, ale v jeho popředí byl o sám ve svém obleku, jak letí směrem vzhůru. Buď to byla čistě jenom fikce, nebo ho někdy Rogers viděl, jak se vrací ze své hlídky. Ze zvědavosti obrátil na další dvě stránky, ale na těch nebyl Iron Man ani jeho reaktor ani nic, co by ho zaujalo. Někdo se zřejmě v té době zbláznil do malování hrušek a jablek, protože přísahal, stránky nebyly pokryté ničím jiným, než vystínovaným ovocem. To se snad Rogers přihlásil do rychlokurzu malování... Nebo to stačil načmárat během nějako porady, kdy měl prostě neukojitelnou chuť na hrušku?

Nechal to být a pokračoval v listování přes další karikatury lidí, které nepoznával, až konečně opět narazil na sebe. Tentokrát to nebyl jeho reaktor ani Iron Man, byl to on, oblečený do svého pracovního úboru, jak sedí na opěradla jednoho z křesel ve společných místnostech, drží v ruce lahev nějakého pití, skleněnou, takže nejspíš pivo, a upřeně sleduje televizi. Bylo zvláštní se tak vidět. Ne přímo to, že ho někdo zachytil dokonce ani to, že ho někdo namaloval, ale vždycky, když se to stalo, byl na to připravený. Oblečený a nalíčený tak, aby udržel své image, nebo alespoň vědomí si toho, že může být vyfotografován. Tohle bylo něco zcela jiného. Někdo ho zachytil nepřipraveného, přirozeného, prostě jeho, Tonyho. Ne toho Tonyho Starka. Ne Iron Mana. Jen jeho samotného.

Se zvláštním pocitem plovoucího žaludku obrátil na další stránku a překvapeně zjistil, že je na ní také. Tentokrát ne v teplácích a triku, nýbrž saku a košili, jak sedí v místnosti, kterou podle vrcholku židle, jež mu čněl za zády, identifikoval jako konferenční místnost SHIELDu. Opíral se loktem o stůl, tvář v dlani a na obličeji tak dokonale znuděný výraz, že i teď si dokázal představit uspávající hlas ředitele Furyho jak mu hučí kousek u ucho. Znechuceně si odfrkl a pokračoval na další stránku. I tam byl on, sedící na barové židli v jejich společné kuchyni, v jedné ruce kousek pizzy a v druhé mobil. Otočil stránku. On, oči zavřené, jak se opírá ve výtahu o stěnu. Další otočení stránky. On ve své dílně, jak se sklání nad něčím, co nebylo pořádně rozpracované a tak nedokázal poznat, který z jeho vynálezů by to měl být. On, jak stojí na společném balkoně se sklenkou whiskey v ruce. On, ležící na pohovce před televizí a spící. On... do půl těla nahý? Překvapeně zamrkal. Byla to jeho podobizna, ve společných šatnách, nespíš potom, co se vrátili z nějaké mise a on se zrovna chystal jít se osprchovat.

Olízl si rty a dlouze se nadechl, jak si náhle uvědomil, že se mu zrychlil dech a dohnalo ho vzrušení, které určitě neměl cítit jen proto, že ho někdo namaloval polonahého nebo proto, že téměř toužil, aby na další stránce byla jeho podobizna zcela nahého. Na druhou stranu, proč k čertu ne? Kapitán Mravokárný měl hromadu keců o soukromí a přitom ho tu maloval do půli těla bez oblečení. Jestli si chtěl představovat, že na další stránce je jeho nahá podobizna a k tomu si fantazírovat o tom, jak ji Rogers maluje, tak to byla sakra jeho věc. Měl alespoň dost slušnosti, aby svoje erotické představy nenačtrl na papír, který by pak nechal klidně válet někde, kde to může každý vidět.

Rázně obrátil na druhou stránku a byl okamžitě zklamán. Sice byl na skice zase on, ale tentokrát velmi cudně oblečený do Iron Man obleku jen se sundanou maskou. Ale stejně, předchozí obrázek mu zůstal pevně vpálený do mozku a musel se prostě ptát, proč si ho Rogers namaloval bez trika, jen v boxerkách? Umělecký záměr? Malíři si pořád malovali akty, že ano? Takže to byla jenom jeho vlastní fantazie – zbožné přání? Ne, sakra to ne, on nikdy neměl zbožná přání! Fuj! - která mu malovala v mysli, že to Steve vytvořil z nějakého jiného důvodu než jenom malířské cvičení.

„Pane?“

Doslova leknutím povyskočil a všechny výkresy se sesypaly na zem.

„Kriste! Zkus příště nejdřív zazvonit nebo tak něco. Málem jsem si leknutím pustil do prádla.“

„Jistě, pane, příště na to budu pamatovat,“ ujistil ho Jarvis s naprosto jasně postřehnutelnou dávkou suchého sarkasmu, které ho donutila se ušklíbnout, „Jen jsem vás chtěl informovat, že se kapitán Rogers vrátil o svého apartmá a čeká na své kresby.“

Zamračil se.

„Snad mě neuhání?“ zeptal se dotčeně.

Mohl tu být tak sotva... krátký pohled na hodinky... no tak jo, byl tady osmnáct minut, ale to pořád nebylo moc. Řekl přece, že je bude muset nejdřív najít, to, že to nebyla tak docela pravda, byla věc jiná.

„Ne, pane, kapitán Rogers mě neurgoval. To já sám jsem považoval za vhodné vám říct, kde se teď kapitán nachází.“

Přimhouřenýma očima vzhlédl k jedné z kamer. Tak takhle to tedy bylo.

„Kontroluješ, jestli nestrkám nos do cizích věcí.“

„Dělám to, na co jsem byl naprogramován,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis svou obvyklou výmluvou, kterou používal, pokud udělal z vlastní iniciativy něco, co se Tonymu nelíbilo nebo mu vyloženě lezlo na nervy, jako například vypnout přívod elektřiny do jeho svářečské pistole, když seznal, že patnáct hodin práce v kuse není zdravé pro lidský organismus. K naštvání bylo, že obvykle, no spíš skoro vždycky, měl Jarvis pravdu a tentokrát taky. Neměl by se hrabat v Rogersových věcích, pokud nechce další sáhodlouhé mravokárné proslovy.

Shrábl tedy všechny bloky, stejně jako volně ležící stránky, pečlivě je srovnal na sebe, položil na dno štítu a pak zatížil svazkem ožužlaných tužek. Velký Kapitán Amerika okusoval konec tužky číslo dvě jako kterýkoliv normální člověk. Jestlipak by se to dalo použít k vydírání? A jak by se na to tvářila media? S úšklebkem mu došlo, že je to přece vada v dokonalosti pane Perfektního, který byla ale nějakým způsobem přitažlivá. Okusování tužek... jo, v pornu mu to vždycky přišlo sexy... a když si představit Rogersovy růžové, naprosto dokonale tvarované, široké rty, jak sjíždí nahoru dolů právě po jedné z tužek, které mu teď ležely na dosah ruky...

Mysli na něco jiného, Tony. Na cokoliv! Periodická tabulka prvků. Postup při sestavování základní desky počítače. Hromada jeho vlastní techniky rozkuchané neuměteli z MIT. Jo, to poslední zvláště pomohlo.

Pro zachování vlastního zdravého rozumu sebral štít a rychle se s ním vydal za kapitánem. Čím dřív bude mít z očí ty zatracené tužky, tím dřív zapomene na představu kapitánových rtů, jak jednu z nich objímají. Nebo taky možná ne, usoudil, když překonal ten malý kousek od výtahu chodbou k Rogersově bytu a by milostivě vpuštěn dovnitř.

Rogers si totiž otevřel sadu štětců a právě v prstech točil jedním z nich. Rázem se tužka v Tonyho představách změnila na štětec, což v žádném případě nebyla úleva, jelikož se k němu z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu přidala ještě vize do půli těla nahého panenského Kapitána Ameriky, jak stojí u plátna a maluje. Najednou vypadalo umění docela jinak.

„Tony...“ obrátil se k němu Steve, stále držíce v ruce štětec, a na tváři mu pohrával jemný úsměv.

Násilím odtrhl pohled od štětce, který až moc upřeně sledoval, jak visí mezi dvěma silnými Rogersovými prsty... Bože, sakra, od kdy měl kapitán tak masivní ukazováček? S tím by se vážně dali dělat věci...

„Mám tvůj štít a bloky. Kam to chceš hodit?“ přerušil raději své myšlenky dotazem, nasazujíc naprosto bezstarostný tón a doufal, že tím zakryl všechno své vzrušení. Neměl moc zrychlený dech nebo tep? Dech mohl supervoják určitě slyšet nejméně na pět metrů a oni si byli blíž. Začínal být paranoidní. Měl by se vzpamatovat.

„Vezmu si to,“ odvětil Steve, jako kdyby mu snad se svými věcmi nevěřil, a dvěma kroky byl u něj.

Chtěl zaprotestovat ve smyslu, že docela kompetentní odložit štít, kam si bude přát, aniž by ho poškodil. Byl z vibránia! Mohl po něm přejet tank a pravděpodobně by samotný štít zamáčkl bez poškození do asfaltu silnice. Jenže k tomu, aby cokoliv řekl, se nedostal. Rogers položil své ruce těsně vedle jeho, tak těsně, že se jejich kůže dotýkala a on mohl cítit nepřirozené horko, které z jeho velkých... dlouhých a masivních prstů sálalo.

I pro sebe nahlas polkl a pustil štít.

„V pohodě,“ zabručel napůl úst a uhnul pohledem.

Strčil si ruce bezpečně do kapsy, odkud by je musel vytáhnout, aby popadl Rogersovu ruku a začal sexuálně obtěžovat jeho prsty. Měla Pepper vůbec formulář na to, kdyby se rozhodl vzít ruku jiného Avengera a začít cucat jeho dokonalý prostředníček? Oficiálně přece nebyl Kapitán zaměstnancem Stark Industries.

„Tak vidím, že ses rozhodl přijmout jeden z mých dárků... a pár ostatních,“ pronesl, zatímco sledoval, jak si Rogers odnáší svůj štít a výkresy zpátky k hromadě malířského haraburdí, které mu pořídil.

„Ano, to jsem udělal, Tony,“ jeho jméno dokázal vždy říct jakýmsi důležitým způsobem, kdy i teď měl trochu dojem, jak kdyby to byla od Rogerse milost, že se rozhodl přijmout jeho dar, místo aby mu ho vracel, „a zbytek věcí taky,“ dodal, když se obrátil zpět a postoupil o pouhý půl krok dopředu, kde se postavil téměř do pozoru, „Bylo ode mě zbrklé je odmítnout, spíš jsem ti měl poděkovat. To jenom, že... budu upřímný, nejsme zvyklí od nikoho nic dostávat zadarmo a ze zkušeností vím, že když mi někdo dá něco, co se tváří jako dárek, tak pak za to chce něco na oplátku. Bucky... vždycky říkal; neber si od nikoho nic, Stevie, zvlášť, když je to bohatej, straší městskej pán. Tím chci říct...“ popošel blíž k němu, ruce obrácené dlaněmi vzhůru ve vstřícném gestu a úsměv na tváři, „Děkuji za oblečení a za všechny malířské potřeby. Bylo to od tebe štědré.“

Něco na poznámce o starších bohatých pánech bylo hrozně znepokojující. Než začal s Rogersem tuhle šarádu, nikdy mu nevadilo být sugar daddy, protože proč ne? Nikdy nikoho k ničemu nenutil a byl si docela jistý, že každá z jeho děvčat byla tak spokojená, jak jen mohla být. Jenže Steve to, nejen svou poznámkou, ale celým svým postojem, posouval někam směrem k čemusi nepatřičnému. Jako kdyby to znamenalo někoho k něčemu nutit, konkrétně k sexu. Jeho myšlenky na polonahého Rogerse... na jeho prsty a pocit, jaké by to bylo mít je v puse nebo... Jo, přesně tyhle myšlenky, byly najednou ještě vulgárnější než kdy předtím.

Sevřel ruku kolem vnitřku své kapsy a byl za to rád, jinak si byl docela jistý, že by si udělal na dlaních pěkné ozdobně krvavé půlměsíčky, a trhl rameny v pokrčení. Raději než přemýšlet o něčem tak závažném, jako byl fakt, že on je bohatý starší pán a Rogers je takové... zatracený Kapitán Amerika byl blonďaté kuře se sladkým úsměvem, ať si říkal kdo chtěl, co chtěl a on by vážně neměl uvažovat o prznění jeho nevinnosti. Kde se vůbec v něm, chlapovi, jehož největší zkušenost z jiným chlapem, byla opilá líbačka v jeho patnácti letech na nějakém večírku, vzalo, že uvažoval o jiném muži?

„Nemáš za co,“ odpověděl ledabyle, načež se ušklíbl, jen preventivně, aby zakryl svou vzrůstající nervozitu, přicházející společně s jeho zmatenýma myšlenkami, a pokračoval, „Ale musím říct, že jsi jako aprílové počasí. Jednou se ti to nelíbí, potom to zase přijmeš... nikdy nepoznám, co po mě vlastně chceš,“ dokončil to způsobem, který neplánoval, však se také kapitán nechápavě zamračil, takže raději mávnul rukou, než stačil Rogers něco říct, „Zapomeň, co jsem právě řekl. Svoje věci máš a kdyby něco, víš kde mne hledat...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena a ukázal za sebe.

„Ano, to vím, Tony.“ Přikývl Steve a opět se usmál.

Celé to začínalo být neuvěřitelně trapné, čili se raději rychle obrátil na podpatku a pokusil se okamžitě takticky ustoupil do své dílny nebo zpátky za Brucem a hraním Sonica, jenže ho cosi v půlce cesty ke dveřím výtahu zastavilo. Nutkání. Vtíravá myšlenka. Taková ta nepříjemně svrbivá věc v jeho mozku, která musela ven a kdyby ne, nejspíš by si proškrábala cestu z jeho hlavy. Čelem, jen aby pak vypadal na fotkách směšně. I jeho vlastní myšlenky byly škodolibé mrchy.

Prudce se obrátil zpět, vědouc předem, že toho, co řekne, bude litovat, ale stejně si nedokázal pomoct.

„Půjdeme na večeři. V pondělí večer. Co ty na to?“

Udělal to. Pozval chlapa, Steve pana Dokonalého Rogerse na večeři, kterou myslel z devíti desetin jako snahu vyřešit své náhle vzniklé morální dilema ohledně placení jiným lidem – protože tohle nebylo placení za někoho, to bylo prostě jenom společné jídlo dvou přátel – a z jedné desetiny naprosto vážně. Jako rande. Jako schůzku. Jako romantické setkání. Jako důkaz naprosté ztráty vlastního rozumu.

Steve překvapeně pootevřel rty a jeho jasné, modré oči se zdáli na okamžik být ještě jasnější a ještě nevinnější, než jindy, a pak to zase všechno zmizelo pod vážnou maskou a zamyšleným pokýváním hlavy.

„To bychom asi měli,“ souhlasil tónem, kterým k týmu mluvil o bojové strategii nebo jim přednášel svoje měsíční hodnocení, „Lidé by nás dva nejspíš měli vídat spolu i někde... nezávazně, že? Myslím, mimo společenské akce jako jsou plesy a návštěvy divadel.“

„Přesně tak,“ přitakal okamžitě, jak se chytl toho faktu, že Pan Citlivý a Chápavý, tentokrát naprosto nic nepochopil. Mohl být slepý k té jedné nepatrné desetince, ostatně kdo někdy nepřehlédl při výpočtech desetinu – a pak odpálil celý svůj dva měsíce trvající projekt, ale to byla věcí úplně jiná – ale jak mohl přehlídnout těch zbylých devět desetin?

„Nezávazně se pobavit u dobrého jídla, pomuchlovat v autě a mít sex dole v garáži,“ tohle prohlásil s nemilosrdností, užívaje si, jak Rogers nesouhlasně zvedl obočí a složil si defenzivně ruce na prsou, „To druhé a třetí si samozřejmě paparazzi a naši fanoušci jen domyslí, ale musíme jim dát základ. Jen my dva... při svíčkách... srdce náctiletých fanynek z celého světa puknou dojetím. Vyzvednu tě v půl sedmé? Oblečení spíš neformální, ale elegantní.“

Při jeho poslední slovech Steveovy trochu zacukali koutky.

„Myslím, že v mém novém šatníku je neformálně elegantní i souprava na běh.“

Ledabyle pokrčil rameny.

„Zcela určitě bude značková, ale tu si neber. Jen jeden z nás si může dovolit přijít na schůzku v pyžamu a ty to nejsi... a já už to udělal,“ dokončil při vzpomínce na jedno, nakonec překvapivě povedené obchodní jednání ještě z dob, kdy byl naprosto nespoutaný, geniální puberťák, kterému všichni všechno snesly... takže asi tak před dvěma roky.

„Přišel jsi na schůzku v pyžamu?“ zopakoval po něm Steve nevěřícně.

„A opilý. Povyprávím ti o tom třeba na večeři. Pondělí, půl sedmé, v garážích u výtahu,“ instruoval ho a tentokrát se otočil ke skutečnému, nefalšovanému odchodu, který už si nehodlal nechat překazit ničím, zvláště ne vlastními myšlenkami.

O chvilku pozdě už díky bohu stál ve výtahu, mířícím zpět do společného patra, kde, jak doufal najde Bruce. Doufal velmi, velmi intenzivně, protože teď si opravdu nechtěl zatěžovat hlavu tím proč a jak se vůbec stalo, že se pokusil pana Perfektního pozvat na skutečnou večeři. To poslední, co ve svém životě chtěl a hlavně potřeboval, bylo začít rozpitvávat vlastní psychiku a sexualitu.

Některé myšlenky byly příliš palčivé i pro jeho genia, přesto... podíval se na sebe do zrcadla a zamračil.

„Co se to s tebou, sakra, děje, Starku?“ zeptal se vlastního odrazu, který mu samozřejmě nedal srozumitelnou odpověď.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Zatímco čekal na Tonyho, měl docela silný pocit dejavu. Téměř očekával, že se tu zjeví Natasha s Clintem a Brucem, i když věděl, že je to nepravděpodobné. Natasha byla na treningovém týdnu pro nováčky a pravděpodobně je děsila svým náhodným zjevováním se, když se zrovna snažili přežít v divočině. Clint prostě odešel, kam, proč, nebo kdy se vrátí nikdo nevěděl, jen od něj dnes ráno Jarvis předal rozloučení – pokrok od jeho posledního zmizení, kdy nějaký čas nikdo ani netušil, že není v budově nebo vůbec v dosahu komunikace. A Banner by jistě nepřišel do ztemnělých garáží.

Dnes to bylo jenom on a Tony.

Ta myšlenka mu vyloudila na tváři úsměv, který ale rychle zhasl. Nebyla to skutečná romantická schůzka, ale jenom divadýlko pro veřejnost a novináře, ovšem na jeden malý okamžik měl dojem, že to Tony myslel jako něco víc. Byla to jiskra v oříškově hnědých očích nebo možná to, jak se v tu chvíli pousmál, prostě něco, co Steva přimělo na jeden překvapený, horečný, panický moment uvěřit, že ho zve na opravdovou romantickou schůzku. Naštěstí si stačil uvědomit, že je to falešné pozvání ještě předtím, než se skutečně zamyslel, jestli říct 'ano', jak mu okamžitě nadějně blesklo hlavou, nebo zdvořile odmítnout a vysvětlit důvody, proč by jejich případný milostný vztah mohl vnést do jejich týmu zmatek.

Jako kdyby už beztak tohle celé divadlo nebylo potencionální přítěž pro jednotku, zvláště pokud by se nějak zvrhlo.

Dveře za jeho zády se otevřely a příšeří garáží ozářilo světlo z výtahu. Obrátil se po něm.

Tony vystoupil ven a pozvedl obočí.

„Proč tu stojíš ve tmě?“ zeptal se spíš řečnicky, ani odpověď nečekal a jednoduše přejel rukou po panelu vedle dveří výtahu.

Garážová světla se zapla na plný výkon. Jednotlivé lampy ozářily třicet pět zdejších aut, včetně limuzíny, a navíc místo před výtahem, kde na něj naposledy dotyčná limuzína čekala. Stejně jako poprvé to byl svým způsobem smutný až strašidelný pohled a snad právě proto ani nepátral po vypínači. Nebyl milovníkem automobilů, jak o sobě rád prohlašoval Tony, měl rád spíše motorky a svou motorku by nikdy nezavřel do tak sterilního prostředí, jako byla tato garáž. Možná tam venku, dva bloky od věže, jen překrytá plachtou, přicházela trochu k újmě a stárla, ale jemu to přišlo přirozenější než ji uzamknout pět pater pod zem do tmy a ticha. Prach, smog, špína a hluk New Yorku jí dodával osobnost.

„Připraven vyrazit?“  
„Kdykoliv,“ pousmál se na Tonyho a vysloužil si od něj jenom další pozvednutí obočí, předtím, než ho minul a zamířil mez automobily.

Následoval ho a po cestě si blíž prohlížel vozy, kolem kterých procházeli. Doposud měl jenom pár příležitostí se sem vůbec dostat a při žádné vlastně nedostal dost času ani na povrchní prohlídku. Míjeli jedno za druhým, převážně sportovní vozy, které člověk na ulici běžně nepotkal, a některé navíc velmi extravagantní. Jedno například bylo vyvedené v Iron Man barvách. Většina kapoty byla jasně rudá, ale poklice na kolech, okolí světel a několik dalších detailů bylo zlatých. Pak tam bylo další, matně černé, které mělo na přední kapotě precizně nakreslené plameny táhnoucí se až k přednímu okénku. Bezpochyby ruční práce, detailní a vypadající téměř živě. Nebo jedno s tak otřesným odstínem jasně žluté, že muselo na slunci zářit jako světluška.

Vřele doufal, že pokud Tony vybral některé z těch více neortodoxních vozů, alespoň to bude takové, které svou barvou a vzhledem neohrožuje ostatní řidiče. K jeho velké úlevě zastavili u naprosto normálně vypadajícího černého porsche s pevnou střechou a kouřovými skly.

Elektrický zámek tiše klapl společně s tím, jak motor zahučel a světla automobilu se rozsvítila. Bezděčně si v tu chvíli vzpomněl na vojenské, stokrát opravované, džípy u kterých bylo nastartování někdy otázka jejich dobré vůle a upřímné víry řidiče. Co také víc očekávat od džípu, který je sestavený z napůl ohořelých zbytků jiných dvou džípů a pár náhradních dílů. Tehdy, v jeho době, si ještě každý s trochou zručnosti dokázal poradit s motorem, dnes by nad autem, které před ním stálo, nejspíš zaplakal i nejlepší mechanik z jeho jednotky.

„Nasedat,“ vyzval ho Tony, když mu zároveň otevřel dveře spolujezdce, nechal je otevřené, a přešel k těm u řidiče.

Zachytl jejich okraj a vrhl přes kapotu krátký pohled na svého společníka.

„Víš, že umím otevírat dvířka od automobilu, že?“ zeptal se, napůl do vzduchu nad střechou a napůl už když se soukal do malého prostoru vozu. Neměl dost místa na nohy, palubní deska se mu zaryla do kolen a špičkami bot narazil do tvrdého povrchu, protože za patami už měl spodek sedadla a neměl kam uhnout. V tu chvíli zatoužil být tak malý, jako před sérem, protože to by se sem bez problémů, a hlavně bolesti, vešel.

„Tyhle dvířka mají křehký mechanizmus otvírání, nechtěl jsem, abys mi je svou supersilou vyrval z pantů,“ objasnil Tony, potom sáhl na několik zářících tlačítek na palubní desce a Steveovo sedadlo se samo pozvolna posunulo dozadu, „Mám to tu seřízené na menší spolujezdce. Lepší? Co kolena?“ zeptal se a bezostyšně mu při tom položil ruku na koleno. Přejel po něm tam a zpět a zakroužil palcem na jeho vnější straně.

„V pořádku. Děkuji.“ Nenápadně, předstíraje že si prostě jenom pohodlněji sedá, uhnul svým kolem co nejdál.

Naposledy, když se ho Tony dotýkal, to mělo trochu nevhodné následky. Tehdy chvíli strpěl, v zájmu krytí, ale tentokrát tu byli jenom sami dva a o to nevhodnější to bylo.

„Kam vlastně pojedeme?“ zeptal se, jakmile se auto rozjelo.

„Taková menší a soukromější restaurace, oblíbená mezi celebritami. Fotografové tam číhávají ve svých autech a fotí slavné osobnosti při jídle. Vodil jsem tam i svá děvčata.“

„Doufám, že to nebude jako posledně.“

„Ne, vůbec ne,“ odmítl Tony a konečně stočil porsche na skutečnou silnici, „Tady tě nebudou fotit otevřeně. Paparazzi nemají zájem o kvalitní snímky, jim jde hlavně o to, aby zachytili něco peprného. Nevěru, sex v autě na parkovišti, prosvítající spodní prádlo nebo třeba jenom pocintanou kravatu. Předvést se před nimi je nejlepší způsob, jak se udržet na vrcholu mediální popularity. Negativní reklama, taky reklama.“

„Tak proto v té restauraci ještě někdo vůbec jí,“ usoudil, polohlasně, spíše pro sebe, ale dostal na to odpověď v podobě oslnivého Tonyho úsměvu.

„Přesně. Rychle se učíš, vojáku, něco na těch řečech ve tvé složce vážně bude.“

Pozvedl výmluvně obočí, ale víc to nekomentoval. Pomalu, ale jistě, už si zvykl na podivný druh urážek, které byly zároveň pochvala.

Zbytek cesty uběhl v tichu, dokonce i bez hudby, i když postřehl, jak Tony několikrát sklouzl pohledem k místu na palubní desce, kde i on poznal, že je hudební přehrávač. Byl mu za jeho sebeovládání vděčný. Hudební vkus byl jedna z věcí, o které si byl jist, že spolu nebudou za žádných okolností sdílet. A nemělo to tolik co společného s tím, že se narodil v jiném století, jako s faktem, že jeho sluch byl supercitlivý a Tonyho tvrdá, nahlas pouštěná hudba byla jako dostat ránu do uší.

I přes ticho mu cesta uběhla příjemně. Pokoj a klid, to bylo přesně to, o čem doufal, že by jednou mezi nimi mohlo skutečně trvale zavládnout. Nebo alespoň mohl opět trvat během tohoto večera, snížil o něco své nároky, když vystupoval z auta a jeho pohled padl na výlohu restaurace. I z dálky se to zdálo být příjemné místo pro večeři a – koutkem oka pohlédl na Tonyho, který předával klíčky od auta obsluze společně s několika bankovkami – v Tonyho společnosti to opravdu vypadalo na báječný večer... dvou přátel.

„Nechávat jim ve spárech svoje auta, je jako dát dítě do špatné školky,“ povzdechl si Tony polohlasně, když kolem něj procházel směrem ke dveřím a upravoval si při tom svoje sako, „Usmívej se a moc nezírej, ať to nevypadá, že jsem tě vytáhl ze statku. Nezapomeň, že objektivy se pořád dívají.“

Koutky mu trochu zacukaly v úsměvu, vlastně ani neměl náladu se na něj zlobit za urážení, tak bláhově se těšil na dnešní večer. Jedním krokem Tonyho dohnal zrovna ve chvíli, kdy jim muž stojící u dveří, otevřel, a položil mu dlaň mezi lopatky.

Trochu se k němu musel sklonit.

„Slibuji, že budu dobře vychovaný chlapec,“ přislíbil polohlasně a také trochu škádlivě.

Odměněn byl překvapeným zábleskem hnědých očí, který se rychle změnil v pobavený, a tím, že do něj Tony nepatrně žduchl bokem nebo se možná o něj jenom opřel, když procházel jako první dveřmi. Nedalo se to vlastně poznat, ale přisadil by si na to první, kvůli šibalskému úsměvu, který zacukal Tonyho koutkem.

Semkl pevně rty, jen aby se mu po tváři nerozšířil naprosto připitomělý výraz.

U recepce se ani nemusel Tony jakkoliv ohlašovat, vrchní, stojící za pultíkem, ho okamžitě poznal a přivolal ženu ve velmi nákladně vypadající černých koktejlkách, která je odvedla skrze restauraci na jejich místo. K jeho jistému překvapení to byl salónek jen se třemi dalšími stoly. Skutečně soukromé místo. Čekal spíš něco víc... v popředí, kde by je každý viděl a případně vyfotil. Proto tu ostatně byli; být viděni.

Žena vyčkala, až se pořádně usadí, a pak před ně s profesionálním úsměvem položila jídelní lístky.

„Děkuji, madam,“ poděkoval jí, na rozdíl od svého spolustolovníka, a opětoval úsměv.

„Bylo mi potěšením.“ Kývla na něj a tentokrát se usmála zcela upřímně. Tady bylo jasně vidět, jaký zázrak může udělat slušné slovo a vlídný úsměv.

Škoda, že to nechápal Tony, protože ten na ni spíše ostře pohlédl přes okraj už otevřeného jídelního lístku, stručně objednal láhev vína, a tím ji přiměl rychle se vzdálit od jejich stolu. Neodpustil si zamračení, ale nemělo to žádný efekt. Beztak už byl Tony zase zahloubaný do prohlížení jídel.

„Je to tu tiché,“ prolomil tedy raději mlčení a otevřel vlastní desky.

„Chtěl jsem něco tichého,“ odvětil Tony a krátce se na něj podíval. Byl to až měkký pohled, takový o kterém věděl, že ho věnuje hlavně svým strojům. Trvalo to jenom krátce, než jeho tvář zase zmizela za deskami.

Byl z toho chvíli zaskočený, takže když se podíval na nabídku jídel, ani ji nevnímal. To až pak, když ho do očí praštila první cena obyčejného hovězího vývaru s honosným jménem, se vzpamatoval a zamračil. Dávno už se nevyznal v cenách, ne tak, jako když byl ještě ve své době, ale i tak věděl, že za tuhle částku by si klidně mohl udělat v nějaké asijské večerce slušný nákup.

„Co se tak mračíš? Nepozdává se ti výběr zdejších jídel?“ uslyšel z druhého konce stolu.

„Ne, jen si říkám, že to tu není zrovna... lidové,“ zvolil opatrně slovo, protože říkat, že to není pro normální lidi by bylo trochu urážlivé.

Tony jenom s povzdechem pozvedl oči.

„Něco ti poradím; víš, jak poznáš, že ceny v restauraci i já považuji za cenu?“ zeptal se, dávaje důraz na poslední slovo.

„Jak?“  
„Tak, že tam vůbec žádné nejsou.“

Nedalo mu to a zlehka se zasmál, ale i tak v něm zůstala trochu nelibosti nad cenami, která ovšem zmizela, když se i Tony zasmál. Tiše a měkce, zato bez sebemenší špetky posměšného sarkasmu. Čirý smích. U něj nesmírně vzácná věc, která, jako všechny vzácné okamžiky, trvala jenom krátce, než se proměnila v úsměv až nakonec i ten opět zmizel za jídelním lístkem.

Krátce pohlédl na menu a zase měl dojem, že ho sotva vnímá. Tonyho smích způsobil, že měl lehkou mysl a popravdě i žaludek. Zaklapl desky a odložil je stranou, aby si za to vysloužil tázavý pohled.

„Nechám výběr na tobě. Beztak u půlky jídel ani nevím, co to je.“

„Vkládáš do mě takovou důvěru? Co když ti objednám něco strašidelného, jako plněný ovčí žaludek?“ zeptal se Tony s pozvedlím obočím a trochu potměšilým leskem v očích.

Shovívavě se pousmál.

„Toho se nebojím. Ty bys nesnesl ani pohled na ovčí žaludek.“

„Jsem excentrický miliardář, jíst podivnosti k tomu patří,“ hájil Tony svou výhrůžku, čím dokázal jen to, že se Steveúv úsměv jen prohloubil, takže si nakonec poraženecky odfrkl, „Dobře, máš pravdu. Není nad pořádný kus kvalitního hovězího masa. Jsem prostě průhledný.“  
„Ani ne tak moc,“ neodpustil si drobnou poznámku. Tony byl mnoho věcí, ale průhledný nebo jednoduchý rozhodně ne.

Nedostal na to žádnou odpověď, protože k jejich stolu přistoupil číšník s objednanou lahví vína, kterou samozřejmě nabídl Tonymu. Ten jí odmávl víceméně bez toho, aby se na ní vůbec podíval, vypadalo to, že ho vlastně nezajímá, co pije, a podobně to dopadlo i s ochutnáním. Dobré na tom bylo to, že velmi rychle opět osaměli se sklenkami vína u rukou a opodál připravenou lahví.

Nastalo ale také až hmatatelné mlčení. Napadlo ho, že to možná svou poznámkou přehnal a zašel příliš daleko od jemného vzájemného popichování k něčemu vážnějšího. Zrovna zvažoval, že by se pokusil svá slova rozvést, když se obsluha vrátila. A Tony už pro ní měl připravený celý dlouhý seznam objednávek, od předkrmu, přes hlavní chod, až k zákuskům. Zřejmě se očekávalo, že si to bude obsluha pamatovat – žena u sebe neměla zápisník – a jídlo se jim bude podávat na stůl ve správném pořadí bez jejich sebemenší námahy. Na jednu stranu mu to přišlo naprosto zbytečné už jen to množství jídla. Na stranu druhou představa, že bude prostě jenom v klidu sedět s Tonym a povídat si, a nebude se muset o nic starat, byla víc než jenom příjemná. Pokud se jim tedy podaří navázat rozhovor.

Začátek byl lehký, šlo to samo od sebe a pak prostě pronesl něco, co zabilo celou atmosféru. Kéž by tak mohl říct, že se mu to stalo poprvé. Měl v živé paměti svou schůzku s Peggy, které nebyla v až tak honosném prostředí, ale pořád to byla skutečná restaurace s přiměřeně drahým jídlem a dobrou obsluhou. Nic jako permanentně otevřené jídelny a bistra v jeho čtvrti, nebo, nedejbože, tamní putyky. Za takových okolností byla jeho schopnost udržet rozhovor se skutečnou dámou, jako byla Peggy, naprosto zoufalá. Ona se ani trochu nepodobala děvčatům z jeho domova, která znával od vidění a která obvykle po dvou nebo třech sklenkách dokázala celou konverzaci obstarat docela sama.

A muži...

Bože muži. I teď si nervozně otřel dlaň o stehno a sklouzl pohledem někam pryč do místnosti, co nejdál od Tonyho. Putoval očima po vší té výzdobě, vkusné, elegantní a jistě drahé, a snažil se představit si sebe a nějakého z mužů, se kterými trávil čas ve svém mládí, jak tu jedí. Byla to naprostá absurdita. Oni se sem nehodili. Jejich místem byli zakouřené bary, šeravé uličky za nimi a pokoje voníc po tabáku, alkoholu a levné kolínské.

Obrátil pohled zpět k Tonymu, aby zjistil, že zaujatě hledí kamsi za jeho rameno, ve tváři spokojený úsměv. Podíval se stejným směrem a spatřil, jak si k jednomu ze tří volných stolů sedají tři mladé ženy. Nepostřehl, že by přišly. Neměl být tak rozptýlený, aby si nevšiml ne jednoho člověka, který vešel do místnosti, ale s obsluhou rovných čtyři lidí. Kam se poděli jeho instinkty a vybičované supersmysli?

„Jedna z nich hraje v televizním seriálu,“ pronesl nahlas myšlenku, která mu proběhla hlavou, zatím co se, k vlastní hanbě, uchýlil ke stejnému zírání jako Tony. Byla to zcela vina jeho rozptýlení, že poznal tvář jedné z dam, ale trvalo mu dobrou půl minutu než si vzpomněl, odkud ji zná. Měl to zvládnout okamžitě.

„To je docela možné,“ dostalo se nesoustředěné odpovědi.

Tony totiž stále upřeně sledoval všechny tři ženy s očima přimhouřenýma a zálibným úsměvem, který mu vlnil rty. Doslova je okukoval. Dobře, nemohl říct, že by se nebylo na co dívat. Byly to tři vskutku krásné ženy, které svou krásu rády ukazovaly, ale to nebyla omluva pro nevhodné pohledy, které jim Tony věnoval. Byly, pro pána, ve slušné restauraci, nějaké hranice musely platit.

Nechtěl zvyšovat hlas a tak na ně poutat pozornost, takže se naklonil přes stůl a položil ruku tak blízko Tonymu, aby se dostala do jeho zorného pole.

„Tony...!“

Jako kliknutím vypínače se v jedné vteřině veškerá Tonyho do teď rozptýlené pozornost upřela přímo na něj.

„Ano, zlato?“ Ukázal zářivý úsměv.

Nepatrně se zamračil nad oslovením, ale ve skutečnosti neměl v plánu to komentovat. Byli na veřejnosti, dalo se očekávat, že ho tak bude oslovovat... a vlastně, když o tom uvažoval, bylo to lepší než většina jiných přezdívek, které mu kdy dal.

„Myslím, že těm třem dámám věnuješ až moc... nevhodné pozornosti,“ napomenul ho polohlasně, pro jistotu se při tom ještě trochu víc naklonil přes stůl. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je tichá hudba hrající v pozadí dost hlasitá, aby pro normální lidský sluch zakryla jejich rozhovor. On sám by při nepatrné snaze mohl slyšet všechno o čem si ženy povídají.

„Žárlíš?“ zeptal se ho Tony s pobaveným úšklebkem.

Polkl náhle se formující knedlík v krku.

„Jistěže ne... Jen mi nepřijde zdvořilé, dívat se na ně tak, jak to děláš ty. Měl bys mí trochu víc dekora, Tony.“

Tony si přezíravě dfrkl.

„Prosím tě, ty jsi opravdu nenapravitelný slušňák,“ protočil oči, úšklebek na jeho tváři stále přetrvával, „Nepřišly by sem tak oblečené, kdyby nestály o pozornost. Znám typy jako jsou ty tři... malé televizní hvězdičky, které si myslí, že když neudělají velkou karieru ve filmu, tak alespoň klofnou nějakého bohatého producenta nebo režiséra. Nebo kohokoliv dost majetného, aby se o sebe do konce života nemusely starat,“ prohlásil přezíravě, možná i s trochou posměchu na špičce jazyka, „Ale je vlastně docela roztomilé, jak bráníš jejich čest... pokud to samozřejmě není jen ta žárlivost.

On rozhodně nežárlil, o tom nemohla být vůbec řeč. Žárlit mohl člověk jen na někoho, s kým měl milostný vztah. Byl rozhodnutý to velmi jasně zdůraznit, když se Tony natáhl a položil svou ruku na jeho, což mu vzalo slov z úst a přimělo ho to trochu se napnout.

Dotek Tonyho ruky byl vlažný a mozolnatě drsný. Nebylo to poprvé, co si všiml, že měl Tony ruce skoro stejně silné a hrubé jako dělníci z doků vedle kterých dřív pracoval a se kterými také spával. Mohl si až příliš snadno zaměnit jejich ruce za Tonyho, představit si, jak mu kloužou po těla, hladí jeho boky, dotýkají se každé pídi jeho těla... Tonyho ruce... Přiměl se na to nemyslet. Večeře ani pořádně nezačala a jeho už stíhaly nevhodné myšlenky.

Pokusil se svou ruku vyprostit, jenže Tonyho stiskl silněji a nedovolil mu to.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se, stále polohlasně, a k jeho hrůze zněl jeho hlas trochu nakřáple. Několika polknutími se pokusil vyčistit si hrdlo.

„Držím tě za ruku,“ pokrčil Tony rameny, jako kdyby to nic neznamenalo, „Teď když máme menší společnost,“ nepatrně kývl ke třem ženám, ale už se na ně znovu nepodíval, „musíme hrát tohle divadýlko do detailů a za každých okolností. Mimochodem, chtěl jsem rezervovat celý salónek, ale zdálo se mi to kontraproduktivní. Chceme přece, aby nás co nejvíc lidí vidělo, ne?“

Čelisti se mu strnuly. To znělo až příliš logicky na to, aby odporoval. Páry se drží za ruce, tak to prostě je a bylo i v jeho době, a Tony jen dělal všechno proto, aby jejich krytí bylo uvěřitelné. Ten z nich dvou, kdo se neuměl přizpůsobit, byl on sám. A jedině on se tomu musel postavit.

„Vadí ti to snad?“ zeptal se Tony s pozvednutým obočím.

„Ne, nevadí mi to,“ odpověděl bez zaváhání, rád že tentokrát jeho hlas už zní normálně, a obrátil dlaň vzhůru, aby propletl jejich ruce v pořádném stisku jaký se pro milenecký pár slušelo. Vysloužil si za to nepatrně překvapený pohled, který na něj Tony vrhl přes právě pozvednutou sklenku vína, ale žádný protest. Jen krátký a vlastně zcela upřímný, uvolnění úsměv, který zmizel ve chvíli, kdy se Tonyho rty dotkli sklenky, aby se napil. Najednou bylo obtížné odtrhnout pohled. Jasně, téměř jako kdyby se to právě teď opravdu dělo, si na své kůži dokázal představit dotek jeho vlhkých rtů a škrábání vousu. Měl by, a to bezpodmínečně, začít myslet na něco jiného, neutrálního, ale místo toho se přistihl, jak si přitahuje Tonyho ruku blíž k sobě a jak začíná pomalu klouzal palcem po vlažné kůži.  
„Pro úspěch mise jsem ochoten udělat všechno, co je třeba,“ vyklouzlo mu ze rtů, aniž by to předem plánoval, prostě se to stalo samo od sebe, a znělo to rozhodně vyzývavě... Bože, miloval výraz plný překvapení hraničícího s šokem, který se mihl přes Tonyho tvář předtím, než ho nahradil potutelný úsměv a on se opřel o stůl a zvedl jedno obočí ve výzvě.

„Pod 'vše, co je třeba' si mám představit co, vojáku?“ zeptal se Tony hlubokým, zhrublým hlasem, který jako kdyby rezonoval vzduchem.

„Udělej návrh a pak se uvidí,“ odpověděl bez zaváhání, úsměv mu sám pohrával na rtech. Nedovedl si představit, jak zábavné a... vzrušující je flirtovat s Tonym.

„Promiňte, pánové...“

Pustil Tonyho ruku a prudce se narovnal.

Nebylo naprosto žádných pochyb, že je musel číšník vidět, jak se drží za ruce a naklánění k sobě přes stůl až neslušným způsobem, možná i slyšel narážky, které si právě vyměnili, ale když krátce vzhlédl k jeho tváři, budil zdání, že si ničeho nevšiml. Měl naprosto profesionální, klidný výraz a malý úsměv. I přesto Steve cítil teplo, jak se mu zahořelo na špičkách uší a vřele doufal, že v tlumeném světle restaurace není pro obyčejný zrak nic vidět.

Cítil se jednoduše trapně, na rozdíl od Tonyho, protože ten nevypadal, že s ním příchod číšníka, doslova přistižení při činu, nějak hnulo. Velmi poklidně se opřel do své židle, téměř líně, a uvolnil místo pro talíř. Jeho klid, to nulové zasažení čímkoliv, co před chvíli dělali, bodlo Stevea nepříjemně ve vnitřnostech. Jako kdyby spolkl hrst skleněných střepů, řezalo to a trochu svíralo žaludek, a přinášelo to s sebou špetku neopodstatněného a hlavně nespravedlivého hněvu. Cítit se, jako kdyby si s ním Tony zahrával, nebylo vůči němu fér, vždyť nedělal nic jiného, než se vžil do role a předstíral, jak sám řekl, do nejmenších detailů. Byla to jeho vlastní hloupost, že, už zase, na chvíli uvěřil, že Tony svým chováním a slovy myslí něco víc.

Semkl pevně rty a podíval se na vlastní talíř s předkrmem, který před něj číšník položil, než se s nepatrným ukloněním, zase vzdálil. Bylo to vejce, jedno jediné holubí vejce plavající v rosolu. Přesně takových jeho máma dělala plné velké zavařovačky. Naprosto jasně si vzpomínal, jak společně s Bucky prolézal půdy a podkroví starých opuštěných domů a šplhal do trámoví k hnízdům a vejce pak dávali do starého koše vyloženého novinami a pytlem od brambor. A za tohle zaplatil takovou částku, že by si mohl koupit celé jídlo v nějaké normální kantýně? Holubí vejce v rosolu s honosným názvem.

Vzhlédl s patřičnou tvrdou poznámkou na jazyku – když se nemohl zlobit kvůli vlastnímu omylu, mohl si alespoň vybít zlost nadáváním na jídlo – a překvapeně zjistil, že hledí na obrázek mračících se Tonyho, který právě rozpůlil vidličkou své vajíčko a teď jednu polovinu postrkuje po talíři ze strany na stranu.

Pozvedl obočí. Bože, to bylo tak ironicky vtipné. Měl z toho škodolibou radost, i když to nebylo správné ani spravedlivé vůči Tonymu.

„Nechutná ti to?“ Ano, jeho hlas zněl spokojeným zadostiučiněním, které se ale rozplynulo, jakmile se k němu zvedli hnědé oči. Nebylo v nich skutečné znechucení, stejně jako ho neměl Tony vepsané ve tváři, bylo to spíš něco jako roztržitost.

„Ne, jenom na to najednou nemám chuť. Můžeš si to sníst,“ posunul svůj talíř po stole směrem k němu a zvedl se, „Omluv mě.“

Sledoval Tonyho vzdalující se záda, jak mířil na toaletu, a všechna zlost, ukřivděnost, rozmrzelost, stejně jako dozvuky vzrušení, ho zcela opustily. Zamračil se. Najednou měl podivný dojem, že opět udělal něco, čím se Tonyho dotkl, ale naprosto netušil co, a to ho upřímně hnětlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Otočil páčkou směrem k modré a dal ruku před senzor na tak dlouho, aby odtekla vlažná voda a nahradila ji skutečně studená, potom si nabral plné dlaně té ledové nádhery a ponořil do ní obličej. Několik chladných kapek mu vklouzlo za límec košile a vsáklo se do něj. S hlubokým, úlevným povzdechem si přejel mokrými dlaněmi po krku a zajel také za okraj košile, až narazil prsty na měkký stínící silikonový kryt na jeho reaktoru. Znovu ponořil ruce do studené vody a tentokrát si jimi prohráb vlasy.

Věnoval svému odrazu další povzdech při kterém se opřel o hranu mramorové desky se zasazeným mosazným umyvadlem a zahleděl se sám sobě do tváře. Ne, rozhodně neměl výraz, jako kdyby mu někdo právě rozbil jeho nejmilovanějšího robota a to jenom proto, že Kapitán Zatracený před ním ucukl, jako kdyby se spálil. Věděl, zcela racionálně, že to udělal jenom kvůli číšníkovi, který přistoupil k jejich stolu, protože to byl kurevsky upjatej chlap ze čtyřicátých let, který nemohl snést, že by ho někdo mohl vidět s někým flirtovat, ale... I přesto se cítil odmítnutě. Nebyl to ale jen ten pocit rozmrzelého zklamání, když mu nějaká žena dala košem, který se dal snadno vyléčit sklenkou martini a trval asi tak zhruba deset minut, než mu oko padlo na nějakou jinou. Tohle bylo skutečné odmítnutí, podobající se pocitu na zvracení, které cítil pokaždé, když mu Howard řekl, aby ho neobtěžoval se svými hloupými roboty. A přidal se k němu pocit sebezášti, protože si velmi dobře uvědomoval, že se tak cítí jen vlastní vinou. Stejně jako od svých pěti let věděl, že Howard jeho vynálezy nezajímají a přesto za ním stále přicházel, tak i tady věděl, že bude litovat, jakmile hravé přátelské pošťuchování nechá zajít za hranice ke skutečnému flirtování, ale přesto to udělal. Nemohl předělat zmatené touhy, potřeby a snad i... city, které měl ke Steveovi a také nemohl předělat to, že je Rogers heterosexuálnější než popis heterosexuality v učebnici. Stále věrný a oddaný sedmdesátileté dámě s Alzheimerem. Existoval nějaký větší důkaz pravé lásky k ženě, než tohle?

„Myslím, že by sis měl už dát pohov, kamaráde. Dneska z toho určitě nic nebude,“ zamumlal směrem dolů ke své erekci tísnící se mu v boxerkách, která ne a ne opadnout. Asi byl malý Tony celý zmatený z toho, co se děje, ještě zmatenější, než velký Tony. Všechno bylo přece naprosto ideální; večeře, víno, laškování a pak logicky následoval sex. Jeho penis to viděl jasně. On to viděl také jasně, ba až křišťálově jasně, a jako jediné východisko měl téměř nekonečný bar, který na něj uvnitř v restauraci čekal. Co by také mohl dělat jiného, než se prostě opíjet tak dlouho, dokud se pocit zklamání, odmítnutí a sebemsrkačské tendence neztratí v alkoholovém zapomnění.

Otřel si ruce do kalhoty – bylo jedno, jestli jste byli v luxusní restauraci nebo na benzínce kdesi v pustinách Kansasu, sušiče rukou nikdy nic nevysušili, až na ty jeho vlastní výroby, samozřejmě – a statečně vykročil vstříc svému osudu. Víceméně tedy.

Zastavil se na konci krátké chodbičky s toaletami a vyhlédl přes salónek až k jejich společnému stolu. Rogers si tam v klidu seděl, rovný v zádech, jako kdyby snědl pravítko nebo alespoň učebnici vojenské disciplíny, a díval se jeho směrem. Rychle se stáhl zpátky za mahagonem obložený roh a opřel se o zeď.

Už to tu bylo zase. Chuť odmítnutí se mu vlila na jazyk a měla jediný efekt, že neměl zájem vrátit se za Kapitánem ke stolu. Krátce, trochu toužebně se podíval na poslední dveře chodby, které, jak věděl, vedly na parkoviště. Mohl velmi snadno uprchnout, jen projít těmi dveřmi, vzít si svoje auto a vyrazit do noci jít se někam opít. Bylo by to jenom on a jedno z jeho milovaných porsche.

Ne, to nemohl Steveovi udělat, ozvalo se jeho svědomí. Úplně viděl strach a zmatek v Kapitánových modrých očích, a jak mu kroutí tu hezkou tvářičku do smrtelně vážného výrazu i to, jak se všechny ty obavy v okamžiku změní v hmatatelné zklamání a zlost, jakmile by se Rogers dozvěděl, že pláchnul jako malé děcko. Utéct byl hloupý, hloupý nápad!

Posbíral své sebevědomí a své úsměvy, vykročil zpoza rohu a bez zaváhání v kroku nebo třeba jenom ve svém odhodlání. Rychle dorazil zpět ke stolu a uvolněně se posadil. Byl machr v tom ujišťovat okolí, že je naprosto v pohodě a povznesený nad všechno, dokázal o tom přesvědčit Rhodey, Pepper, dokonce i sám sebe, co by nepřesvědčil Pan Upjatého. Bude to hráčka.

Zvedl k němu pohled a nepatrně se ušklíbl, když zahlédl obavy vepsané v jeho tváři.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se Steve starostlivě.

„Vlastně ani ne,“ vychutnal si ten okamžik, kdy se kapitánův výraz změnil na skutečné obavy, „Víno mi nikdy moc nesvědčilo na žaludek,“ pozvedl sklenku, zakroužil jejím obsahem a potom ho jedním douškem vyprázdnil, „Pálí mě z něj žáha a je to jediný alkohol, po kterém zvracím víc než dvakrát,“ odložil sklenku zpátky na stůl a opět si koutkem oka vychutnávaje nesouhlasný pohled, který mu Rogers věnoval – nejlepší lék na rozjitřené city.  
„Můžeš si dát i něco, v čem není alkohol,“ podotkl Steve neutrálně, což byla jenom zástěrka pro výtku. Mohl slyšet v pozadí jeho slov, jak mluví o tom, že ho pořád jenom vídá se sklenkou v ruce a jak nebezpečné to může být, pokud by měli všichni Avengers pohotovost. Jako kdyby do teď neodváděl svou práci na jedničku z hvězdičkou. Sakra, proč že se to ještě před pár minutami kvůli Rogersovi cítil jako zkopané štěně?

„Pít k holubím vajíčkům něco jiného než víno? Jsi gastronomický barbar,“ obvinil ho, když doléval jeho sklenku a pak si zbytek lahve nalil do té své.

„Když jsem byl dítě, zapíjel jsem je mlékem,“ byl z druhé strany stolu setřen naprosto dokonalou poznámkou, které ho přiměla překvapeně zvednout ke Steveovi pohled.

„Neznáš langusty, ale jedl jsi holubí vejce? Za války byl zajímavý přídělový systém.“

„Na rozdíl od langust, holubi žijí po celém New Yorku, včetně Brooklynu. Najdeš jejich hnízda na půdách nebo v podkrovích. Když jsem byl malý, s Buckym jsem sbírali jejich vajíčka a moje maminka je nakládala do rosolu. Bylo to zadarmo.“  
„Máš na mysli vejce těch samých holubů, kteří jsou prolezlí parazity, salmonelou a jinými nemocemi, a kálí mi na auta?“ zeptal se... s odporem tak obrovským, že to ani nedokázal vyjádřit v patřičně štiplavé poznámce nebo ve svém hlase, protože měl co dělat, aby nevyhodil všechno co dnes snědl a vypil, tedy jeden ranní sendvič a dvě třetiny lahve červeného, hezky na stůl vedle svého talíře s předkrmem. Tím samým předkrmem, který už nikdy nebude schopen vzít do pusy, i když ho miloval už od svých pěti let. A to všechno kvůli Steveovi Zasraném Rogersovi, který mu ničil život.

„Pokud měl člověk brokovnici nebo pušky, nebo alespoň uměl pokládat pasti, jedl i ty holuby,“ nasadil tomu kapitán korunu a troufal si při tom jen ledabyle pokrčit rameny, jako kdyby to nic neznamenalo.

Jestli měl ještě před pár minutami pocit viny z toho, že by ho tu nechal samotného ve strachu, tak teď litoval, že ten pocit vůbec kdy měl.

„Na to můžu říct jenom jedno; hnus.“

„Chudoba byla už před válkou.“

Věnoval mu pohled, který se nedal asi nazvat jinak, než nezaujatě plochý. Poslední, na co měl teď náladu, bylo diskutovat s Rogersem o chudobě v jeho a dnešní době. Pokaždé, když na tohle téma narazili, bylo to jako když se střetnou dva ledoborce jejich společenských tříd. Byl třetí generace Starku narozených se zlatou lžičkou v puse a kapitánovo dělnické fňukání nad tím, jak obrovské jsou třídní rozdíly, se jeho srdce opravdu nedotýkalo a byl velmi rád, že se u jejich stolu zjevil číšník dřív, než se musel kousnout do jazyka, aby přece jenom něco neřekl. On se vážně nechtěl hádat.

„Tady pro Stevea ještě jednu lahev vína,“ objednával si, zatím co muž přebíral jeden vyprázděný a jeden sotva načatý talíř s předkrmem, „A mě noste na dva palce Black Label, dokud si nezačnu povídat se samotným sirem Churchillem. Ano?“

„Jistě, pane Starku,“ odvětil číšník úslužně a... hej, měl docela silný dojem, že už ho někde viděl. Trvalo to jenom vteřinku, než si vybavil svou předposlední návštěvu, to bylo před víc jak třemi roky, když se tu ožral na plech a tento dobrý muž ho napůl vlekl zadním vchodem k jeho limuzíně. Bylo z toho několik snímků kolujících po internetu, které zachytili paparazzi, číhající u zadního východu. Pousmál se na muže, věděl totiž, že je v dobrých rukách, i kdyby se ho Pan Slušňák rozhodl opustit, aby si tak nekazil vlastní reputaci.

„To víno ne. Cokoliv nealkohlického, i voda mi bude stačit,“ změnil Steve jeho objednávku.

Číšník na Rogerse úkosem podíval, dílem jako kdyby se divil, že vůbec promluvil a dílem s nesouhlasem nad tím, že si objednává jenom vodu. Asi tu bylo nepsaným, troch pokrouceným pravidlem, že vodu směly pít jenom těhotné a kojící ženy.

Trochu pobaveně si odfrkl. Alespoň, že byl Tony Stark a mohl si dovolit nejen sám být excentrický podivín, ale podobného podivína si taky přivést s sebou.

„Je to barbar, ale dejte mu co chce.“  
„Jak si přejete, pane Starku,“ zopakoval číšník a vzdálil.

Nemusel se ani podívat Kapitánovi Počestnému do tváře, aby hmatatelně cítil jeho nesouhlas s plánem se opít, ale vypadalo to, že je příliš dobře vychovaný na to, aby v restauraci jako byla tahle něco nahlas řekl. Věnoval mu za to oslnivý úsměv, o kterým si byl naprosto jist, že musel vypadat v téhle situaci posměšně, ale ani na to Rogers nereagoval. Místo toho sepjal ruce volně na stole a vypadalo to, že se snaží budit uvolněný dojem.

„Víš, že jsem Churchilla jednou potkal?“ prolomil ticho nešikovně, vlastně téměř nuceně.

„A bude následovat další zajímavá historka z válečného období,“ utrousil, bezpochyby sarkasticky, a toužebně přitom, nejspíš z nedostatku odvahy podívat se na Stevea, obrátil oči k průhledu dveří, kde díky zrcadlu za barem spatřil, jak mu barman nalévá jeho whiskey. Už aby to bylo.

„Nudí tě moje vyprávění?“ nedovolil mu Rogers prostě jenom sedět, trousit poznámky a čekat na svoje pití a jídlo.

Tentokrát už se mu podíval do očí. Ledově chladných, modrých očí, které už se nepodobali ani tak dětsky blankytným očkám, jako polární čepičce.

Profesionálně se usmál, neuhýbaje pohledem, a naopak se naklonil dopředu, jako kdyby ho to zajímalo. Nechtěl nic slyšet, ale pravdou bylo, že měl Steve až směšně přitažlivé rty. Takové světle růžové, o kterých si byl jist, že když je zlíbá, zrudnou a občas taky rudly, když se kapitán rozčílil nebo byl v rozpacích. Chtěl by to vidět.

„Ne, to vůbec ne. Jen povídej, zajímá mě to,“ vyzval ho bodře a mávl k němu rukou, „Stejně tu nemáme nic jiného na práci a bude to vypadat, že se dobře bavíme. Všechno to tvoje mračení už poutá pozornost,“ dodal a nepatrně kývl ke třem televizním hvězdičkám, které je s veškerou snahou o nenápadnost velmi nápadně pozorovaly a něco si mezi s sebou šeptaly.

Steve pohlédl kamsi za jeho rameno. V krátkém záblesku si promítl místnost, aby zjistil, že to, nač se kapitán dívá, je zrcadlo vedle chodbičky k záchodům, ve kterém mohl dobře vidět odraz místnosti za svými zády. Paranoidní supervoják za každých okolností pomyslel si v duchu s úšklebkem, ale udržel se, aby nic neřekl nahlas. Sakra! Když si vzpomněl, kolikrát ho lidé nařkli z toho, že mluví dřív než myslí, a že je jeho pusa rovnou spojená s nějakou žumpou v jeho hlavě, tak si byl teď jist, že měl zatraceně dobré sebeovládání a dokázal neříkat většinu věcí, které mu proběhly hlavou. Třeba nechodil po ulicích a netrousil na potkání poznámky o tom, že jsou lidé idioti, i když byli. Sebeovládání. Vidíte?!

„Dobře, v tom máš asi pravdu,“ přitakal Steve a jeho rameno ještě trochu poklesla, až vypadal dokonce uvolněně, včetně polovičního úsměvu na tváři a faktu, že jeho ledově modré oči opět roztály, když je k němu obrátil, „Takže, kde jsem to skončil...“ nadnesl s přetrvávajícím malým úsměvem.

„Někde u starého dobrého Vinýho?“ opáčil s úsměvem.

Číšník s jejich pitím se k nim právě přiblížil. Na jeho tácu stála jedna vysoká, orosená sklenice perlivé vody a jedna řádně plná sklenka nádherně jantarového pohlazení po duši. Muž stanul u jejich stolu a natáhl se po whiskey, aby mu ji položil na stůl. Předešel ho, jednoduše si sklenku vzal, krátce leč hluboce vdechl kořeněné aroma předtím, než do sebe celý její obsah vyprázdnil jediným douškem. Naprosto neodpustitelné zneuctění tak výborného pití, ale jemu to bylo srdečně jedno. Chtěl a potřeboval ten pocit štiplavého tepla, který se mu rozlil na jazyku, sklouzl mu krkem a usadil se v žaludku.

„Ách...“ povzdechl si spokojeně, bodání v hrudníku, zkroucené vnitřnosti, vinna, to všechno se právě krásně rozpouštělo, „Ještě jednu,“ poručil si, když vracel sklenku zpátky na číšníkův tác.

„Jistě, pane Starku,“ dostalo se mu očekávané odpovědi, po které číšník položil sklenku vody před Rogerse a opět se vzdálil.

„Plánuješ že nás vyhodí ještě před hlavním chodem, nebo to počká do zákusku?“ zeptal se Rogers kousavě.

Věnoval mu další úsměv. Pomalu, ale jistě se mu tělem začala šířit příjemná teplá vlna, jak se víno smísilo s první sklenkou whiskey, takže mu všechno začínalo být srdečně ukradené.

„Vidím to někde mezi druhým a třetím závěrečným drinkem,“ odpověděl docela zvesela, jenže na Steve to nepůsobilo – protočil oči, „Objednal jsem nám kotlety, nenechám se vyhodit dřív, než je sním. A navíc,“ ukázal na něj prstem, „tahle restaurace není dost nóbl na to, aby si mohli dovolit vyhodit Tonyho Starka. Dneska mě vyhodí, zítra jim to zavře hygiena a pozítří to tu bude celé moje. Takže si nezatěžuj svou hezkou blond hlavičku a pokračuj ve vyprávění,“ vyzval ho familiérně, možná až moc na vkus Pana Upjatého.

Vzato zcela upřímně, už byl v příjemném stavu konejšivé náruče alkoholu a tím pádem mu byl Rogersův dlouhý, nečitelný pohled vlastně úplně lhostejný a jen o něco málo víc ho zajímalo, když pak nakonec promluvil. Zcela mimo téma alkohol a Tonyho údajně nadměrné spotřeby. Alespoň že tak.

„Navzdory tomu, co se píše v učebnicích historie, byl sir Churchill daleko častěji na frontě, než lidé vůbec tehdy tušili,“ pustil se do svého vyprávění, klidným a mírným hlasem, se špetkou nostalgie, „Já jsem se s ním setkal, když byl v bunkru naši spojenců... tím myslím jeho vlastní vojáky, anglickou jednotku... a německé jednotky je obklíčili. Normálně to nebyla akce pro mně a moje hochy, ale vzhledem k tomu, že tam byl i nejvyšší velitel Anglických ozbrojených sil, poslali nás tam s úkolem dostat ho pryč živého a zdravého a to bez ohledu na ztráty. Dovnitř to šlo docela snadno, dovnitř to jde vlastně vždy snadno, ale ven to bylo horší. Určitě bychom svedl dostat pryč sira Churchilla, ale zbylých patnáct anglických vojáků...? Pro jinou jednotku by to byl nesplnitelný úkol, zvlášť proto,že jejich velitel je tam odmítal opustit...“

Steveúv hlas se pro něj proměnil v tiché, příjemné hučení, které utichlo jenom na chvíli, když mu číšník přinesl další sklenici whiskey, ale to nevadilo. Nepotřeboval mu věnovat všechnu svou vědomou pozornost, aby si pak pamatoval každé slovo a dokázal vnímat příběh o hrdinském zásahu Kapitána Ameriky a jeho slavné jednotky a o všem dobře známé buldočí urputnosti Winstona Churchilla. Nemusel dokonce pořádně vnímat, ani když chtěl střílet své trefné poznámky, nebo jenom udržet konverzaci živou banálními otázkami o životě na frontě. A další tlachání, hlavně z Rogersovy strany, nebylo přerušeno ani příchodem číšníka s jejich jídlem. Ovšem, někde uprostřed výtečných kotlet na víně, vyprávění o cizokrajiných válečných kulinářských zážitcích a další sklence Black Label, přestal sledovat konverzaci úplně. Teď už byl Steveův opravdu jenom bílý šum na pozadí.

Tehdy se pohodlně opřel do židle a spočinul pohledem na růžových rtech. S přimhouřenýma očima sledoval každý jejich pohyb... to jak po nich čas od času sklouzla špička červeného jazyka nebo když... Ach, sakra! Steve si zuby přejel po dolním rtu. To byla jako elektrická rána, která mu projela tělem přímo do slabin. Musel, prostě musel, ten ret olíznout, vsát do pusy... zlíbat ta dokonale, sladce vykrojená ústa... sakra, nutně je potřeboval kolem svého ptáka, jak po něm pomalu kloužou až...

„Možná, už je načase jít,“ přerval Steve jeho myšlenky v tom nejzábavnějším okamžiku a neopomněl si namalovat káravý obličej.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ano, Tony hodně pije. :-D Nedá se ale říct, že by byl vyloženě alkoholik, protože když chce, může se rozhodnout nepít vůbec nebo pít opravdu jenom společensky, a když nemá přístup k alkoholu, nestává se z něj třesucí troska která myslí jenom na chlast.  
> Jinak, ano, Tony jednu dobu bral hodně drog, hlavně těch "párty", ale jel i v kokainu. Drogy, které ho moc neuchvacují jsou ty, které je nutné brát nitrožilně; nemá rád jehly. :-D Ale období velkého braní je za ním, teď už jeden jenom na lécích proti bolesti a na uklidnění, a s Brucem kouří marihuanu. :-D  
> A také pije hodně energetických nápojů a kafe. :-D  
> Takže jo, je zázrak že mu ještě fungují játra a ledviny. :-D
> 
> \- Black Label je druh whiskey, který opravdu existuje a byl to oblíbený alkohol Winstona Churchilla. Je to kvalitní whiskey za cenu, kterou si může dovolit i našinec, pro Tonyh takový konzumní druh. Ve svém baru mám daleko dražší a vzácnější whiskey, ale ty si dává opravdu jenom jako pochutinu, v dílně do sebe klopí lahve Black Label.  
> Za studí pil obarvený líh z nočních sámošek čistě jen proto, že si ho mohl koupit osobně a prodali mu ho, přestože mu bylo jen patnáct, páč to obsluze byl jeho věk úplně u zadku. :-D A Tony měl dojem, že tím dělá něco rebelského - to bylo předtím, než objevil kouzlo braní drog.


	13. Chapter 13

Hmm, že by něco ze svých myšlenek o Steveoveových rtech a jeho ptáku, řekl nahlas, proběhlo mu líně hlavou, když se pomalu předklonil dopředu – bolest z ohnuté pravé ruky přehozené přes opěradlo mu projela až k reaktoru, ale jeho lehké hlavě to nijak zvlášť nevadilo – a opřel se o stůl. Až v tu chvíli zjistil, že jim někde během posledních pár... desítek... minut stačili přinést zákusek. Ležel před ním talíř a na něm bylo něco hnědého, bahnitého, co došlo zkázy vidličkou vedenou jeho rukou.

Volně upustil vidličku na talíř a zamračil se na sklenku ve své druhé ruce.

„Kolik... jsem jich měl?“ zeptal se jen tak do éteru, ničí odpověď nečekal, ze zkušeností věděl, že když je v tomhle stavu, už nebývá kolem nikdo, kdo by mu odpovídal. Až na Jarvvise. Jarvis mu vždycky odpovídal. Jeho zlatý, úžasný Jarvis.

„Sklenek nebo lahví?“ dostalo se mu k jeho obrovskému překvapení naprosto konkrétní odpovědi... otázky?

Zvedl pohled ke Steveovi, krátce se mu podíval do očí a pak opět jeho veškerou pozornost upoutal jeho rty. Bože, byli vážně úžasné a rozhodně by jim to nejvíc slušelo, kdyby byli obaleny kolem jeho tvrdého penisu, který si teď zoufale žádal svou pozornost. Nepohodlně se přesunul a zauvažoval, jestli by se dokázal důstojně dostat na záchod a vyřešit svůj malý problém. Asi ne, když měl Rogerse za zadkem... za zadkem... uchechtl se, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli nahlas nebo potichu... a představil si Stevea, v celé jeho svalnaté kráse, jak mu opravdu stojí za zadkem... ne, ne, klečí mu za zadkem... Jo, jeho roztomilé rty a rudý jazyk měly tak obrovský potenciál a škálu využití...

„To není směšné, Tony. Celou dobu neděláš nic jiného, než že do sebe klopíš jednoho panáka za druhým. Dokonce i já už je přestal počítat,“ vytkl mu Pan Nádherné rty velmi vyčítavě, též se naklonil přes stůl a ztišil hlas, „A navíc opravdu netuším, jak zaplatit. Kde máš kreditní kartu? Nebo peněženku?“

„Já se zasmál nahlas?“ podivil se nahlas, potom se přesunul k tomu ostatnímu, méně důležitému, „Kreditky mám, ale nepoužívám... Všechno platím online a peněženku nenosím, ale nedělej si starosti, “ usmál se, „je to zaplaceno předem. Při rezervaci vždycky dávám zálohu a když... pokud zbude... je to dýško,“ odmlčel se a opět se podíval na svou, prázdnou, sklenku – jaktože byla prázdná? „Proč je moje sklenka prázdná?“ zeptal se nejdřív pro sebe, potom se ovšem rozhlédl kolem a začal hledat číšníka, „Hej! Kde mám další pití?! Říkal jsem, že chci mít pořád plnou!“

„Tony... Nekřič prosím,“ zasyčel Steve zbytečně potichu a sevřel mu pevně zápěstí ruky položené na stole.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“ obořil se na něj a vytrhl ruku ze sevření široké dlaně se silnými prsty... ty prsty, horké prsty ovinuté kolem jeho penisu... tisknoucí jeho zadek... jo to by bylo skvělé. Potřásl hlavou. A promnul si zápěstí.

„Dávej pozor. Ruce jsou moje živobytí, víš? Mám rád svoje ruce! Dělám s nimi spoustu zábavných věcí!“ nekonkretizoval jakých, protože si znovu vzpomněl na prázdnou sklenku, „No tak hej! Pořád jsem tu na sucho! Potřebuji něco na svou bolavou ruku.“

„Tony, opravdu by ses mohl trochu ztišit. Všichni se na nás otáčejí.“

Věnoval jeden krátký pohled Rogersově úzkostí, pobouřením a zlostí stažené tváři a potom se podíval kolem sebe. Opravdu, pár lidí na ně asi koukalo, ale co na tom? Byl zvyklý, že na něj všichni zírají. Byl přece Tony Stark. Pozornost jiných byl jeho denní chléb, ať ji chtěl nebo ne. Teď chtěl pozornost jednoho člověka, velmi hlubokou, vřelou a intenzivní pozornost od Stevea...

„Budou si pánové přát ještě něco?“ zeptal se vrchní, který se objevil u jejich stolu.

„Jistě. Tohle mi doplňte.“ Podstrčil mu svou prázdnou sklenku.

„Děkuji, ale“ tu sklenku mu místo vrchního vzal z ruku Steve a položil ji před sebe na stůl, „už si nic dalšího nedáme.“  
„Ale... pan Počestný zasahuje. Chceš mě zachránit před velkým démonem alkoholu? Marná snaha, už máme doživotní kontrakt,“ poznamenal vážně a dostatečně nahlas, aby ho každý slyšel a vesměs mu při tom ani nevadilo, že mu ani Steve ani číšník vlastně nevěnují pozornost.

„Dá se odsud odejít aniž by nás někdo viděl?“ zeptal se Steve, dbalý nejspíš jejich společné dobré pověsti.

Nedokázal se pobaveně neuchechtnout. To bylo tak neuvěřitelně zábavné. Stevie byl prostě ten nejroztomilejší člověk na světě, sladký jako cukrová panenka z poutě – ne že by někdy jedl něco z poutí. Fuj. - a vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že se mračil.

„Jsi sladký, když chráníš mojí čest. Není on sladký?“ obrátil se na vrchního ukazujíc při tom na Steve.

„Ovšem, pane Starku,“ odpověděl mu neutrálně muž, dokázal si při tom zachovat i svou anglicky koženou masku, a obrátil zpět na Steve, „Máme tu zadní vchod, který vede na parkoviště. Necháte si přistavit limuzínu nebo se o to máme postarat my?“

„Tony tu má auto a tuším, že by mi neodpustil, kdybych ho tu nechal. Mohu řídit, měl jsem jenom jednu sklenku vína.“

„Byly to spíš dvě sklenky,“ opravil ho pedantsky. Čísla, to byla jeho parketa, až na to, že si většinou neuměl spočítat vlastní drinky. Zábavné.

„V tom případě vám přinesu klíčky od vozu.“

Vrchní se vzdálil od jejich stolu, aniž by to vypadalo, že by se hodlal vrátit s pitím, protože to Tonyho zajímalo víc. Co s klíčky od auta? Nepotřeboval je a navíc, jo, musel to uznat, byl už trochu společensky unavený, otázka byla jestli natolik, aby nemohl řídit. Uřídil cestu domů nejspíš i v horším stavu a připadal si při tom bezpečněji, než když řídil někdo jiný. Pokaždé, když neměl volant ve svých rukách, se stalo nějaké neštěstí.

„Dokážeš řídit moje auto?“ zeptal se podezřívavě, když se k němu sklonil Steve, který se nějakým zázrakem zhmotnil vedle něj.

„Má volant, brzdu a plyn?“ odpověděl otázkou, tentokrát jemně ovinul svou ruku kolem jeho předloktí a začal ho táhnout nahoru, „Pokud ano, tak určitě dokáži. Otázka je spíš, jestli ty k němu dokážeš dojít.“

„Ovšemže ano!“ ohradil dotčeně. Nebyl rozhodně ani vzdáleně tak opilý, aby nemohl vstát a chodit. To by byla po těch pár sklenkách velká ostuda.

Použil hranu stolu jako menší oporu a jedním plynulým pohybem se zvedl. Svět se mu zhoupl před očima a na okamžik rozmlžil, a nohy měl trochu rosolnaté, ale rozhodně byl dokonala schopný se dostat na parkoviště. Narovnal se a uhladil si předek saka, čímž se mu podařilo dostat se ze sevření kapitánovi silné ruky. Vyzývavě na něj pohlédl, obočí pozvednuté nahoru, aby dostatečně zdůraznil, že by byl kompetentní udělat daleko víc, než jenom vstát a dojít k autu. Mohl klidně diskutovat o kvantové mechanice, mít přednášku na MIT jako hostující profesor nebo jít smontovat novou součást svého obleku. A pak, kdo tu byl opilí? Cítil se skvěle! Jediné, co mu trochu kazilo náladu bylo jeho tvrdé péro, které asi nemělo v úmyslu se v nejbližší době přestat pokoušet rozervat poklopec kalhot. Ježiš, sakra! Ještěže nebude muset projít celým lokálem s trapnou erekcí. Pořád by se ještě mohl stavit na záchodech. Materiálu k onanování měl s každou minutou v Rogersově přítomnosti víc a víc. Bože...

Naklonil se dopředu, oči trochu přivřené a ruku položenou na Steveově rameni, a vdechl. Voněl, sakra, že jo. Jako levná kolínská, víno a mužnost. Měl chuť se začít nepředstavitelně chechtat. Nikdy, až do nedávna si neuvědomil, že chlap může vážně krásně vonět. Ženy? Samozřejmě. Miloval jejich vůni, to jak lpěla na ženském krku, přesně v místě kde se stýkal s ramenem, a sladkou, těžkou vůni šťáv tekoucích ze vzrušené kundy. Ale že by mohl tak úžasně vonět i muž...

„Tony, neusínej mi tu na rameni,“ ozval se Steveův varovný hlas velmi blízko jeho ucha.

Otevřel oči, ani nevěděl, kdy je zavřel, a zjistil, že se naklonil až příliš do té lahodné vůně a tepla sálajícího ze Steveova těla.

„Nespím,“ zahučel, mírně podrážděně, a zvedl ruku ke svému saku, tentokrát proto, aby o zapnul a alespoň z části tak zakryl svůj rozkrok.

„Pane?“ vynořil se za Steveovím ramene vrchní s elektronickým klíčem v ruce, „Prosím.“  
„Ach... děkuji,“ pousmál se na něj Rogers, když si přebíral klíčky, a pak udělal jeden ze svým nejvíc omluvných obličejů, tak trochu směšných, aby byl Tony ke všem v místnosti upřímný, „A omlouvám se za všechen ten hluk.“  
„To je v pořádku. Pan Stark je náš vážený a dlouholetý host,“ odpověděl mu na to vrchní škrobeně - to už rovnou mohl říct, že jsou tu všichni zvyklí na Tonyho opilecké manýry.

„On se vám za mě právě omluvil?“ zeptal se vrchního, ale nečekal na odpověď a obrátil se na Stevea, „Ty ses za mě omluvil? Proč se pořád jenom omlouváš?“ věnoval svou pozornost opět vrchnímu, „On se prostě pořád jenom omlouvá. Je to takový slušňák, že to úplně bolí. Omlouvá se, prosí a děkuji, taky líbá ženám ruce a salutuje každému, komu je víc než šedesát. Občas se chová, jako kdyby byl svatý a víte co? Někdy mám dojem, že vážně je. Úplně nevinný jako nějaký blond anděl spadlý z nebe,“ zarazil se, když to vyslovil, jelikož to znělo až moc podezřele jako skutečný a velice trapný kompliment, „Teď plácám. Je tvá morální povinnost zastavit mě, když plácám,“ informoval kapitána, prst vztyčený v důrazu.

„To mám přesně v úmyslu a také mám v úmyslu tě dostat co nejdřív domů,“ dodal Steve velmi důrazně, jako kdyby tu snad ještě někdo navrhoval další zastávku. Na druhou stranu, teoreticky to nebyl špatný nápad. Mohl jít spolu do nějakého baru nebo klubu. Koukl se na hodinky. Bylo teprve jedenáct v noci, ale jo, touhle dobou už měli všechny dobré New Yorské noční kluby tak hodinku nebo dvě otevřeno. Zábava už byla v plném proudu. Tak který vybrat? Kde to vlastně teď nejvíc žilo? Byl ze scény dva roky, úplná věčnost. Určitě už dobrá polovina klubů, co znal, úplně zanikla.

„Ještě nemusíme jít domů,“ podotk a ovinul Steveovi ruku kolem pasu, „Můžeme zajít do klubu. Ukážu ti skutečný New Yorský noční život se vším všudy.“  
„Ne, Tony, my teď půjdeme domů,“ použil na něj kapitán svůj velitelský hlas, jeho dlaň mu spočinula zezadu mezi lopatkami a byl postrčen směrem k chodbičce se záchody a zadnímu východu, „Já tě uložím do postele a ty v ní zůstaneš a vyspíš se z opice.“

„Nechceš do ní jít se mnou?“ zeptal se automaticky, napůl to myslel jako vtip a napůl jako skutečné pozvání. Zatraceně jo, rozhodně by se teď dokázal bez výčitek svědomí vyspat se Stevem, i když si matně uvědomoval, že ráno by toho mohl litovat.

Steve mu na to neodpověděl, jen mu dal jeden krátký, nečitelný pohled, než před nimi otevřel zadní dveře – někdo z personálu je musel elektronicky odemknout – a vypustil Tonymu do tváře chladnější venkovní vzduch. Jako vždycky to bylo trochu jako facka. Osvěžující, ale také štiplavé a příliš hlučné. Někde v dálce houkala sanitky možná dvě, auta touhle dobou ještě hlasitě hučela a také slyšel odněkud hlasitou hudbu. Rozmrzele se zamračil a zamrkal, jak si jeho oči pomalu zvykali na noční tmu. V tuhle chvíli byl docela rád za oporu silného, svalnatého těla po svém boku, jinak by si musel dát chvíli, než by se mohl vůbec hnout přes parkoviště.

„Ještě jsme se mohli zeptat, kde máme auto,“ pronesl Rogers spíš pro sebe.

Protočil oči a zvedl ruku.

„Klíčky, zlato.“

Zase tu byl ten pohled, z části váhavě nedůvěřivý, ale i tak sáhl Steve do kapsy a podal mu elektronický klíč. Převzal si ho, zmáčkl jediné velké a zřetelné tlačítko - na to taky mohl Pan 40. léta přijít sám - a asi půl parkovací plochy od nich se rozsvítila světla jeho porsche a rozeznělo dobře známé vrnění nastartovaného motoru. Vrátil klíč zpátky do stále čekající kapitánovi ruky.

„To mě taky mohlo napadnout,“ utrousil Steve polohlasně, snad i trochu s povzdechem.

„Na složité technické vymoženosti tu máš mě,“ ušklíbl se a přitiskl víc do sálajícího tepla muže kráčejícího po jeho boku. Bylo to skvělé na tolika úrovních. Příjemné horko prosakovalo jeho sakem i košilí, až na kůži, pod prsty cítil pevnost pohybujících se svalů Steveových zad, což ho nutilo nechat klesnout ruku ještě o něco níž až k opasku kalhot a... jo, jo, zase ta vůně ke které se mohl dostat blíž jenom tak, že zaklonil hlavu a opřel se do silné paže, které se mu někde během cesty přes parkoviště přesunula ze zad kolem ramen. Spokojeně si povzdechl a pak... klopýtl. Zapotácel se, ale okamžitě byl zachycen před případným pádem a pak se ocitl zády opřený o své porsche. Do háje! Asi byl opilejší, než si v první chvíli myslel.

„Stojíš pevně na nohách, Tony?“ zeptal se starostlivě Steve, který se teď nad ním nakláněl, jednu ruku spočívající na boku někde v pase a druhá se vznášela jen tak ve vzduchu v čemsi, jako nerozhodnost. Modré oči byly tak blízko, stejně jako růžové pootevřené rty... ty rty... Naklonil se dopředu, jak je chtěl políbit, ale zastavil se včas. Žádné líbání. Ne, to rozhodně ne. Příliš intimní a příliš všeříkající. Špetka plazivé úzkosti se mu pomalu ovinula kolem páteře a přinesla s sebou vzpomínky na pocit odmítnutí, který zažíval před pár hodinami. Kdyby Stevea políbil, zase by byl odstrčen stranou, a tentokrát doopravdy, protože tady nebyl nikdo, před kým Rogers mohl chtít ukrýt jejich flirtování, nebo i když... Sklouzl pohledem stranou do vzdálené tmy, kde se matně leskli automobily, postavené podél zdi parkoviště. Nemohl to vědět s určitostí, neviděl tam dost dobře, ale byl si docela jistý, že tam někde je alespoň jeden nebo dva fotografové. Vždycky byli. Slídili kolem zadních vchodů restaurací a klubů, schovávali se za sloupy a auty nebo rohy a zuřivě bleskali, jakmile se dělo něco, co by mohl zachytit a prodat za dobrou cenu.

Nápad byl na světě. Byl zavrženíhodný, sobecký a věděl, že si tím pak bude ráno lámat hlavou, ale momentálně mu to bylo úplně jedno. Prostě jen chtěl Steveovo tělo blízko sebe... chtěl alespoň na chvíli cítit jeho horkost pod prsty... potřeboval trochu tření jeho silného, tvrdého stehna proti svému penisu... Bože jo, potřeboval to tak zoufala moc, až mu uniklo trochu nedůstojné vydechnutí, které přecházelo téměř ve sten. Steve to musel slyšet, protože svraštil obočí, ale ptát se na cokoliv nestačil. Tony mu rozhodně nedal šanci.

Chytl ho za pas kalhot a značnou silou si ho přítáhl k sobě. Někde vedle hlavy uslyšel zaskřípání namáhaného kovu a auto za jeho zády se povážlivě zhouplo, když do něj narazili Steveovy dlaně, jak zastavil svůj pád předtím, než se jejich těla opravdu střetla. Tak jako tak se dostali dost blízko, aby mohl cítit, jak se jejich hrudníky o sebe otřely.

„Pozor na auto, vojáku,“ zamumlal téměř automaticky, jeho auta a roboti měli v jeho mysli vždy svoje místo, objal Stevea kolem pasu a druhou rukou mu dal na zátylek. Pokusil se ho donutit trochu se sklonit. Ne, aby ho políbil, ne skutečně, stačilo by mu jen ochutnat teď už určitě trochu trnitou kůži jeho čelisti a krku.

„Co to děláš, Tony?“ zeptal se Steve polohlasně a byl by přísahal na všechno, co je mu milé, že tam bylo chvění v hlase a tichý povzdech.

„Papparazzi... sledují nás...“ odůvodnil svoje chování lží... no spíš poloviční lží, protože vážně tam někde určitě někdo byl.

„Tony...“ Byla to rozhodně výtka, ale zněla rezignovaně.

„Steve,“ odpověděl téměř šeptem, úsměv mu při tom pohrával na tváři.

Okamžitě si zamiloval výraz ve Steveově tváři, to jak měl pootevřené úst natolik, že mohl cítit jeho horký dech na vlastním obličeji, i to, jak jeho pohled bloudil všude jinde, jen aby se nemusel Tonymu podíval do očí. Použil opora auta i samotného Stevea, aby se vytáhl nahoru na špičky a pomalu, škádlivě přejel rty po ostrém úhlu Steveovi čelisti. Bylo to přesně takové, jaké si představoval a pamatoval, trochu hrubé od vousů, ale zároveň naprosto skvělé. A povzdech, který Steve vydal, když to udělal, by téměř neuvěřitelný. Usmál se ještě víc a přivinul se k němu tělo na tělo. I přes všechen hluk ulice slyšel až bolestivě zřetelně, jak se o sebe látky jejich kalhot otřely a cítil tlak na svém tvrdém penisu, který nemohl být nic jiného, než Steveovo stehno. Byl to jenom krátký dotek, ale pamětihodný a krutě bolestivý tím, že byl naprosto nedostatečný. Pohnul boky vstříc druhému tělu, zatnul prsty jedné ruky do látky Steveovi košile a ty na druhé vpletl do hustých vlasů.

Steve strnul, napnutý jako struna a jeho dech se zrychlil.

„Vážně tu s námi někdo je,“ zazněl mu u ucha jeho hlas.

„Hmm, ano, oni jsou vždycky někde poblíž,“ zabroukal, otřel si tvář o Steveovu tvář a znovu trochu pohnul boky, „Měl bys mě obejmout,“ navrhl potichu, šeptaje mu do ucha, stále si dobře vědom toho, že kapitán se pořád opírá o jeho auto a zatím neudělal ani náznak, že by se chtěl účastnit hry pro fotografy.

„To není dobrý nápad,“ odvětil Steve tiše.

Odtáhl se, jen aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře, ale bylo to k ničemu. Venku byla tma, vidění měl trochu rozmlžené a mozek mu plaval v příjemném oparu plném alkoholu, vzrušení a spokojenosti. Nedokázal se přinutit uvažovat o Steveově výrazu, vsadil by se ale, že je v rozpacích. Kapitán Pannenský nemohl být ani nic jiného, než rozpačitý. Sakra, sakra, sakra... náhlé představa, že je Steve vážně panic a tohle je poprvé, kdy se ho někdo dotýká, ho udeřila rovnou mezi nohy. Sevřelo to jeho penis a koule a poslalo chvějivé vzrušení po těle.

„Jsi snad v rozpacích, Kapitáne? Příliš nevinný na trochu divadýlka pro fanoušky?“ zeptal se s dráždivým úšklebkem. Chtěl ho vyprovokovat k jakékoliv akci, třeba i k tomu, aby ho odstrčil. Prostě cokoliv, hlavně aby to bylo něco víc, než jen to, jak se tu nad ním strnule vznášel.

A uspěl. Steve se pohnul tak rychle, že to sotva stačil postřehnout, uchopil ho pevně kolem pasu a přitáhl k sobě. Mohl přísahat, že cítil tvrdou délku, jak se mu opřela o kyčel, ale neměl dost času zorientovat se předtím, než se k němu Steve naklonil a jeho dech mu ovanul ušní lalůček.

„Já nejsem nevinný, Tony.“

Ty tři slova a jeho jméno byly jako blesk jdoucí přímo do jeho ptáka. Rovná cesta, žádné zatáčky, objížďky ani uzavírky. Uniklo mu ponižující zafňukání. Ještě pár takových slov a smáčí si kalhoty jako třináctiletý kluk při šmírování dívčích šaten. Vzápětí mu došlo, že takového požehnání lahodné ztráty sebekontroly se mu nedostane, jelikož všechno kapitánovo tělesné teplo bylo najednou pryč, nahrazeno syrovým vzduchem, a dvě silné ruce ho donutily postavit se na rosolovité nohy.

Překvapeně zamrkal.

Tak náhlá ztráta kontaktu byla jako kbelík studené vody, který ho zanechal rozechvělým a penis se mu bolestně tísnil v kalhotách. Kurva! Potřeboval alespoň vlastní ruku, když nebyla jiná k mání, jinak ho bude zítra pták bolet tak, že se ani nevymočí.

„Měl by sis nasednout,“ doporučil mu Steve měkce.

Spolkl touhu něco odseknout a raději se odpoutal od auta, použil okraj střechy jako oporu a pak vklouzl do měkkého, hlubokého sedadla. Nepohodlně se v něm přesunul a upravil si kalhoty v rozkroku, a bylo mu při tom docela jedno, že koutkem oka zachytil od kapitána další nečitelný pohled. Beztak za jeho vzrušení mohl Steve a také byl na vině v tom, že s tím nehodlal nic dělat. Tony byl tady, ochotný, momentálně bez výčitek a dal, jak si byl jistý, docela jasně najevo, že má zájem. Víc už mohl udělat jen to, že by se teď natáhl, rozepnul Rogersovi kalhoty a prostě vytáhl jeho ptáka a začal ho honit.

Uchechtl se nad vlastními myšlenkami a trochu unaveně si opřel hlavu o sedadlo, smích se mu při tom zadrhl v krku. Náhle už ta myšlenka nebyla zábavná. Nic na téhle situaci, tiché cestě zpátky k věži a Steveově strnulém postoji a nečitelné tváři, nebylo zábavné. Bylo to unavující, frustrující a žádající si další sklenici pití a potom prostě jen zavřít oči a zaspat dnešní večer.

Zavřel oči a pomyslel si, že by si vážně, vážně chtěl zdřímnout.

 

°°0°°

 

Dýchal pomalu a zhluboka a velmi zoufale se snažil nestisknout volant příliš pevně. V rukách normálního člověka to byla pevná a spolehlivá součást automobilu, ale v jeho? Docela se obával, že by se ani nemusel moc namáhat a dokázal by ho přinejmenším zpřehýbat, daleko spíš zlámat, jako kdyby byl vyrobený z křehkého skla. A takovou škodu na milovaném vozu by mu Tony nikdy neodpustil.

Tony...

Pomalu, téměř proti své vůli, pootočil hlavu a podíval se na sedadlo vedle sebe, kde Tony napůl spal, pohodlně rozvalený, hlavu zakloněnou takže měl odhalený celý krk a jeho ruka spočívala na stehně, velmi blízko jeho rozkroku. Pohled mu sjel jen o kousíček vedle, přímo na stále ještě patrnou vybouleninu kalhot.

Ztěžka polkl a rychle se obrátil zase zpátky k silnici před sebou.

Tony byl člen jeho týmu a přítel. Zašel příliš daleko, když se nechal unést svými touhami a flirtoval s ním a to nemluvě o tom, že pokračovali i na parkovišti, kde byl jeho přítel opilý a ve své opilosti pořádně nevěděl, co dělá. Měl ze sebe momentálně stejný pocit znechucení, jak ze všech těch vojáků, které vídal v pochybných barech své čtvrti a se kterými se také setkal osobně a kteří nebrali 'ne' jako odpověď. Nemohlo je obhájit nic, ani hrůzy války a necivilizovanost německých válečných metod, stejně jako on sám se nemohl obhajovat vzpomínkou na Tonyho erekci přitištěnou na stehně. Nic neznamenala. Tony byl v takovém stavu, že když mu vůbec ještě mohl stát, tak by se mu postavil při tření o kohokoliv nebo cokoliv, včetně telegrafního sloupu.

Vážně měl tak slabé sebeovládání a pochybné morální zásady, že byť jen na chvíli pomyslel na možnost, souhlasit s Tonyho nevyřčenou a vlastně i vyřčenou nabídku jít společně do postele?

Podle polevujícího napětí v rozkroku musel k vlastní hanbě říct, že ano, přesně tak slabý byl. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že o své vůli stále pochyboval a věděl, že by se stačilo podívat na sedadlo vedle sebe a vrátila by se urputná touha k sobě Tonyho přitáhnout a hrubě, divoce ho zlíbat, sevřít ho pevně v pažích a přivlastnit si ho za to, že se chová tak... zatraceně... dráždivě a svůdně.

Volant v jeho rukách povážlivě zaskřípal, což byl zvuk, který ho přiměl uvolnit stisk a zároveň si s úlevou uvědomil, že už jsou u vjezdu do soukromých garáží věže. Ani mu nedošlo, že dorazili k cíli. Vrata se před ním otevřela sama, za což byl rád, alespoň nemusel svého spícího společníka budit, stejně tak se zavřela a výtah je odvezl na příslušné podzemní patro, kde kromě cesty mezi automobily svítilo jediné volné místo. Nemusel tedy ani hledat, kam má vůz zaparkovat.

Zastavil, otočil se k Tonymu a váhavě se natáhl k jeho předloktí. Dotkl se ho zlehka, jak doufal tak, aby ho tím nepolekal.

„Tony... Tony, jsme doma. Vzbuď se.“

„Hmm?“ zamručel tázavě, hlavu mu sklouzla na rameno a potom teprve napůl otevřel oči. Trvalo chvíli mžourání na Stevea, než nespokojeně zamlaskal a trochu s obtížemi a přetrvávajícím nevrlým hekáním a mručením se posadil do důstojnější polohy. Promnul si oběma rukama tvář a teprve pak se pomalu obrátil na něj. Oči se mu stále ještě opilecky leskli a to i přesto, že je měl přimhouřené, a koutky rtů mu pohrávali v úšklebku.

„Páni...! My jsme ještě naživu a...“ vyhlédl okýnkem automobilu, „vážně doma. Stále mě nepřesáváš udivovat.“ Jeho kompliment skoro jako vždycky zněl s trochou posměchu a také zhruble od alkoholu.

Rozhodl se jeho tón přehlédnout, už jen proto, že byl až příliš lákavý, a také proto, že přít se nebo ohradit, mělo v tuto chvíli ještě menší význam než kdykoliv jindy. Věděl své.

Bezeslova vystoupil z vozu a vydal se Tonymu pomoct ven, ale ten už to sám celkem bez problémů zvládl. Vysoukal se z auta a teď stál opřený o jeho kapotu a upravoval si sako, jako kdyby na tom snad ještě záleželo. Bylo to zvláštním způsobem mile úsměvné.

„Potřebuješ pomoct?“

Na otázku se mu dostalo odpovědi v podobě velmi výmluvného pohledu, kterým ho od sebe Tony spolehlivě odehnal, potom se vzdal opory vozu a sám vyrazil k výtahu. Následoval ho, připraven ho kdykoliv zachytit, kdyby ho jeho lehké nohy neunesly a docela s podivem to musel udělat, až když klopýtl při nastupování do výtahu. Zachytl ho jenom zlehka, dlaní přitištěnou na kříž, a bylo trochu překvapení, že to Tonyho pobídlo, aby se o něj bokem opřel téměř plnou vahou. Ne snad proto, že by nebyl zvyklý tahat opilce domů doslova na rameni, ale spíš proto, že ještě před chvílí to vypadalo, že nebude ochoten snést ani tu sebemenší pomoc.

Nasměroval ho ve výtahu až ke zdi, kde ho nechal opřít o držadla a sebe samého. Bok k boku. Vlažná, těžká váha spočívající pod jeho ramenem, jak měl svou ruku přehozenou kolem Tonyho zad.

I pes veškeré výčitky svědomí si prostě nedokázal zakázat užívat si ten dotek nebo se přinutit zůstat bez pohybu. Natočil hlavu k hnědé ježaté kštici a zabořil do ní nos. S Tonym to ani nehnulo, dál se, s rukama hluboko v kapsách kalhot, opíral o jeho bok a dýchal tak hluboce a pravidelně, až to vypadalo, že téměř spí. Vtiskl mu nos do vlasů hlouběji, vdechoval a užíval si vůni šamponu a gelu na vlasy. Bylo to špatné. Tak hrozně špatné, ale tak dobré zároveň.

Výtah cinkl, což za celou dobu, co tu žil, neudělal, a tím ho vylekal. Tony sebou při zvuku prudce cukl a napřímil se tak rychle, že stačil jen tak tak uhnout a vyhnout se ráně do nosu vrcholkem jeho hlavy.

Dveře se otevřely, odhalujíc před nimi Tonyho patro.

„Jsi doma. Chceš, abych ti pomohl do postele?“ zeptal se a okamžitě pevně scvakl čelisti. Jenže ten dotaz už byl venku. A Tony ho velmi dobře slyšel, podle toho, jak k němu zvedl další výmluvný pohled, než se odstrčil od stěny výtahu a vrávoravě vykročil pryč.

„Já to zvládnu sám, kápo. Dobrou,“ houkl po něm přes rameno, už když byl mimo kabinu, a pak se za ním dveře rychle zavřely. Ani popřát dobrou noc za ten krátký okamžik nestačil, natožpak se přesvědčit, že Tony skutečně dorazí do své postele a neudělá něco šíleného, jako třeba jít pracovat do dílny nebo se proletět nad New Yorkem. Mohl jen doufat, že v opilosti neprovede nějakou hloupost.

„Dobrou noc, Tony,“ vyslovil do prázdného výtahu, jako kdyby těmi třemi slovy mohl svoje doufání zhmotnit.

„Vyřídím panu Starkovi vaše pozdravy,“ zazněl kabinou Jarvisův hlas.

Téměř na něj zapomněl, ale teď si jeho přítomnost uvědomil až velmi reálně. Jarvis byl vždy tady, v každém bytě, na každé chodbě, v každém výtahu a také na zdejším parkovišti. Musel je celou cestu sledovat a vidět i to, jak se k Tonymu nevhodně tiskl. Najednou cinknutí výtahu i to, jak rychle se zavřeli dveře, dávalo zřejmí smysl. Jarvis se mu snažil zabránit vejít za Tonym.

Ocitl se rozpolcený mezi studem z přistižení a dalším dávkou neopodstatněného hněvu, tentokrát na Jarvise.

„To nemusíš, Jarvisi,“ odpověděl s nuceným klidem, „Spíš dohlédni, aby šel Tony spát a zůstal v posteli až do rána. Je trochu opilý.“  
„Jistě, kapitáne, udržovat pana Starka v bezpečí a spokojeného je náplň mého života,“ odvětil mu Jarvis podivně důrazným způsobem, ať šlo o tón nebo volbu slova.

Obojí v něm vzbudilo jistý jen částečně opodstatněný pocit ostražitosti, se kterým vystoupil z výtahu. Ve skutečnosti si nemyslel, že by bylo cokoliv hrozilo, to jenom roky pěstovaná paranoii udělala své. Nicméně se rychle rozplynula, hned potom, co vešel do svého bytu a světla se tak jako vždy rozsvítila a v pozadí začala hrát hudba, kterou nechal pozastavit, když odcházel. Byl tu stejně v bezpečí jako kdykoliv jindy.

„Vypni tu hudbu, prosím,“ požádal Jarvise.

Hudba okamžitě ustala a místnost se ponořila do ticha. Znovu si uvědomil, jak všudypřítomný počítač je. Zvedl hlavu a podíval se ke stropu, do míst kde tušil, že je umístěná kamera a pokusil se... co vlastně? Podívat se Jarvisovi do očí? To těžko. Vycítit, co si myslí? Něco takového asi nebylo možné, byl to jenom program. Nekonečná řada čísel a symbolů, kterým nerozuměl, ani kdyby je tu teď měl přímo před sebou.

Zase hlavu sklonil a mlčky, protože nevěděl, co by říkal, vykročil k ložnici. Po cestě tam si stáhl a složil sako. Dveře se před ním otevřeli, zatím co místnost za ním potemněla a ložnice se rozsvítila. Dnes byla Jarvisova přítomnost opravdu hmatatelná a Steve si nebyl jistý, jestli je to jenom jeho zdání přicházející s pocitem vinny a studu nebo Jarvis udělal něco, aby byl hmotnější než jindy.  
„Budete si dnes ještě něco přát, kapitáne?“ zeptal se hlas, když už odkládal své sako do šatny. Ano, Jarvis byl i tam a vypadalo to, jako by si zvolil právě ten okamžik k promluvení, jen aby mu zdůraznil, že je doslova v každém koutě jeho bytu.

„Ne, nebudu. Děkuji,“ zachoval klid, nicméně ne mlčení, jelikož bylo jasné, že si musí s Jarvisem promluvit. Mohl ho sice ve svém bytě uvést do pohotovostního režimu, tím pádem by nebyl plně aktivní, nemohli by spolu mluvit a Jarvis by ho nemohl přímo sledovat, dokud by ho znovu neaktivoval. Měl tu možnost, měl na to celou papírovou příručku, kterou mu sám Jarvis vytiskl pár dní potom, co se sem nastěhoval. Jenže to nic neřešilo. Umělá inteligence byla všude jinde ve věži, takže by stejně vždy cítil jeho ostražitou a momentálně, jak si byl docela jistý, rozhněvanou přítomnost.

„Viděl jsi mě s Tonym ve výtahu,“ nebyla to otázka, takže mu na ni Jarvis neodpověděl, „a zabránil mi s ním jít na jeho patro, je to tak?“ tohle už otázka byla, položil ji, zatím co stál ve dveřích šatny a vzhlížel ke stropu.

„Pan Stark byl opilý a neschopen dělat některá rozhodnutí. Nebylo to nic proti vám, kapitáne, udělal bych to, i kdyby s ním byl kdokoliv jiný.“

Přikývl a mírně se usmál.

„Jenom ho chráníš a já... děkuji za to, že to děláš. Chci říct... děkuji, že si mě zadržel. Nejsem si jistý...“ odmlčel se, jak to nerad přiznával nahlas, a unaveně spustil ruce podél těle, „Nebyl jsem si jistý sám sebou a vlastním sebeovládáním a nebojím se přiznat, že jsem rád, že je tu někdo, kdo mě zastaví, když začnu dělat něco hloupého a nezodpovědného. Opravdu jsem ti za to vděčný.“

Jeho slova zůstala vyset v ticho Jarvisova mlčení, které bylo pro něj neobvykle dlouhé.

„Jsem vám kdykoliv k službám, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis konečně a tentokrát to znělo podstatně víc přátelsky, než předtím.

„Děkuji, Jarvisi,“ odpověděl, nebráníc se dalšímu, trochu vděčnému úsměvu, a vykročil ke koupelně.

Bylo načase jít se pořádně vyspat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Opravu jsem popoháněla co nejvíc to šlo. :-)  
>  \- Svět má velké štěstí, že Jarvis miluje Tonyho a je mu bezmezně oddaný a že je jeho prvořadým zájmem dělat Tonyho šťastným a spokojeným, protože kdyby nebylo Tony... Film Terminátor by se rázem stal skutečností. :-D Ano, Jarvis je zákeřný a nebezpečný zmetek. :-D


	14. Chapter 14

Nerozhodně se díval na dvě pilulky ležící mu každá v jedné dlani a připadal si přitom jako v Matrixu. Buď si mohl vzít tu v pravé ruce, která by ho zbavila tepající bolesti za očima nebo si vzít tu z levé, kde byl antacid. Pro jeho bolavý mozek to bylo téměř neřešitelné dilema. Když si vezme lék na bolest, přestane ho týrat hlava, ale dál mu bude v krku hořet oheň, a když si vezme i prášek na pálení žáhy, nebude ten proti bolesti pořádně fungovat, protože se nevstřebá. Nádhera! Skvělé!  
„Zasrané víno,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, pak si do pusy hodil prášek na bolest a rychle ho zapil horkým kafem, „Bléh!“

„Doporučil bych snídani, pane,“ ozval se Jarvis vlezle.

Loupl okem po nejbližší kameře. Poslední, o co by momentálně stál, bylo něco pozřít. Odšoural se tedy z kuchyně, která mu až příliš připomínala jídlo, a svalil se na pohovku. Přehodil si předloktí přes oči, aby ještě zastínil už beztak ztlumené světlo místnosti, a pomalu si začal v hlavě promítat včerejší večer. To zase byla ostuda, pomyslel si s trochou rozmrzelého pobavení. Naposledy to bylo ještě před Afganistanem, co se na veřejnosti opil tak, jako včera večer. Ne, vlastně ne, bylo to ještě mnohem dýl, co se opil z nešťastné zamilovanosti, žvatlal naprosté hlouposti, choval se jako pitomec a pak předmět svého zájmu osahával někde na veřejnosti. Naposledy někdy na MIT, když byl patnáctiletý kluk.

„Jarvi, kde je Steve?“ zeptal se mumlavě, paži stále hozenou přes obličej.

„Kapitán Rogers maluje ve svém bytě,“ odpověděl Jarvis k jeho malému překvapení.

Nechal ruku padnout z tváře až na zem a zamračil se. Nečekal, že to Kapitán Panenský vezme s takovým klidem, pokud... jo, jasně – ušklíbl se – on prostě jenom věřil té poloviční lži o novinářích. Asi... nejspíš... pár posledních vzpomínek předtím, než se dostal na tenhle gauč a únavou odpadl, měl trochu rozmlžených, ale z nějaké důvodu měl vlezlý pocit, že tam byl okamžik na parkovišti, kdy ho k sobě Steve přitáhl ne-úplně-jen-přátelským způsobem.

S patřičných zahekáním se přesunul na pohovce tak, že měl hlavu opřenou o její okraj a dostal se tak do alespoň přijatelného úhlu, aby se mohl podívat na konferenční stolek.

„Píše se o mně v dnešních novinách?“ zeptal se místo toho, aby třeba jenom ve vlastní mysli rozváděl svůj předpoklad o Rogersovi.

„Jistě, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis a bez dalšího vyžádání zobrazil pět článků z internetových bulvárních plátků. V každém z nich figurovala fotka z parkoviště, na které se spolu se Stevem objímali. Na jedné, té první, se opíral o auto a vypínal se nahoru k Rogersovi, ruku položenou na jeho krku. A na těch zbylých čtyřech měl Steveovy ruce kolem zad, byl pevně sevřený v jeho pažích a s přivřenýma očima měl hlavu téměř položenou na kapitánově širokém rameni.

Svraštil obočí a pohybem dvou prstů posunul hologram na další pětici článků.

Byly v nich ty samé fotky, některé počítačem trochu rozjasněné, aby byly lépe vidět tváře, ale určitě pocházely od stejného fotografa a většina z nich byla právě ta, kdy měl tvář vtisknutou do Steveova krku. Na okamžik, kdy se to stalo, si velmi jasně pamatoval a byl to právě ten, kdy měl chvíli dojem, že to objetí mezi nimi není jenom bouda nebo jeho vlastní směšně zoufala touha dostat z doteku víc, než tam bylo. Že je to něco, co Seve opětuje.

„Viděla to už Pepper?“ zeptal se, přesouvaje se pomalu na další články a snímky. Vesměs to bylo to samé, pár slov zmiňujících se o tom, že byl viděn v nejmenované restauraci po boku svého – 'mladého hřebečka'? To jako vážně? - a že se pak k sobě u jejího zadního vchodu vášnivě měli. Ždímání stále toho samého vlhkého hadru. Přesně podle vkusu novinářů z bulvárních plátků, zvláště těch internetových.

„Slečna Pottsová fotografii už viděla a zanechala vám vzkaz,“ odpověděl Jarvis.  
„Co v něm je?“

„Sděluje vám, že příště, až se rozhodnete nechat se fotit v kompromitující situaci, máte předem informovat ji, svou novou osobní asistentku, nebo své tiskové oddělení.“

Mírně pobavený si odfrkl. To byla celá Pepper. Vždycky si myslela, že se snad nechává v těch 'kompromitujících' situacích fotit naschvál. Fajn, dobře, párkrát to udělal, ale ne vždycky a ne tentokrát. Tak trochu ne. Nechat se vyfotit nějakým paparazzim nebyl hlavní důvod, proč se se Stevem objímal, tím byl Steve samotný.

„A Rogers je viděl?“

„To mi není s jistotou známo, ale pokud mohu soudit, tak ne.“

Ne, jasně že je ještě neviděl a pokud mu je někdo cíleně neukáže, tak možná ani neuvidí. Jeho zdejší apartmá bylo jako podivná časová kapsa, kde sice byla moderní technika, ale stejně to tam vyznívalo jako někdy z počátku století. Steve sám osobě byl taková pro Tonyho nepochopitelná anomálie a to mu jenom prohlubovalo bolest hlavy. Být Steve Rogers nějaký reálný druh anomálie, matematická, vesmírná, technická, vyřešil by ji sám nebo by si našel někoho, vědce jako Bruce, který mu s řešením pomůže, jenže on to byl člověk a... no, co se týče lidí, jakmile se přestali chovat podle základního pravidla lidstva, touhy po penězích a moci, tak byl bezradný. A Steve rozhodně netoužil a nehledal ani jedno z toho.

„Najdi Rhodeyho a zavolej mu.“

„Jistě, pane.“

Popravdě si nebyl docela jist, proč vlastně volá Rhodeymu, ale zdálo se to jako docela logická věc. S kým jiným by si mohl teď popovídat, než s docela normálním chlapem, co není nerd lomeno vědec, nájemný vrah nebo naštvaná generální ředitelka nadnárodní společnosti.

„Našel jsem podplukovníka Rhodese,“ informoval ho Jarvis, přičemž se místo článků a fotek objevila mapa světa s malou červenou tečkou hlásící Rhodeyho pozici někdy nad Atlantikem, „a máte ho na přijmu.“

„Díky, Jarvi...“ broukl s úsměvem, „Nazdar, Rhodey. Nechceš dneska zaskočit na večeři?“ zeptal se bez dlouhých úvodů.

„Tony...?“ byla mírně zmatená odpověď, která se trochu ztrácela v šumu, „Co to...? Sakra, Tony! Už zase si se naboural do mojí komunikace?!“

„Technicky vzato se do ní naboural Jarvis...“

„Jarvis je tvůj počítač. Do háje! Copak ti nikdy nedojde, že je to protizákonné?! Můžou tě zatknout za špionáž, vlastizradu a co já vím za to ještě!“

„O špionáži nic nevím a to se znám s ruskou špionkou,“ odpověděl ledabyle a upil ze svého kafe, „Takže co? Přijdeš na večeři?“  
„Jsem na misi a rozhodně se nedostanu do New Yorku do večera.“  
„Vím. Jsi někde nad Atlanským oceánem, ale když to teď otočí...“ dvakrát klepl do konfrenčního stolku, vyvolávaje si potřebné údaje na holografické mapě, „... Jo, když to otočíš a poletíš po dráze, kterou ti pošlu, tak si v pět čtyřicet tady. Akorát čas na brzkou večeři.“

„Ani se nebudu ptát, jak víš, kde jsem. Kdybys mi to řekl, musel bych to nahlásit,“ vyhrožoval Rhodey naprosto planě, tenhle rozhovor spolu vedli snad stokrát a zatím Tonyho nikdy nikomu nenahlásil, „Nemůžu přijít, tak co kdybys mi prostě řekl, proč mi voláš?“

„Viděl jsi ty fotky?“

„Jaké fotky, zase?“  
„Moje a Rogerse. Je jich teď plný internet,“ upřesnil to víceméně tak, že to neupřesnil. Ve skutečnosti o nich vůbec nechtěl začínat, ale když už se Rhodey zeptal na důvod? Možná by nebylo na škodu prohodit s ním o nich pár slov.  
„Neměl jsem kontakt s civilizací nejmíň dva dny.“

Zalitoval, že je to jenom audio přenos, protože by opravdu rád udělal na Rhodeyho patřičně výsměšný obličej. Měl přivlastněný jeden z iron obleků kdovíjak dlouho a stále ještě odmítal používat veškeré jeho nevojenské vybavení, počínaje video hovory a jak vidno konče obyčejným internetem.

„Je ti jasné, že máš ze svého obleku bezplatný přístup na internet?“

„Když jsem v obleku, plním nějaký úkol. Nehraju RPG ani nebrouzdám po pornostránkách.“

„Teď zníš jak Kapitán Amerika.“  
„Tak jo, já právě teď ukončím tenhle hovor. Měj se.“  
„Počkej!“ vykřikl trochu zbytečně hlasitě a rychle se posadil na pohovce, „Jen chvíli počkej, chtěl jsem... s tebou o něčem mluvit,“ vysoukal ze sebe téměř proti vlastní vůli.

„O čem chceš mluvit?“ zeptal se Rhodey netrpělivě.

Stiskl hrnek kávou o něco silněji a zaváhal, než krátce odpověděl.

„To je soukromé.“

Na druhém konci linky nastalo ticho, které se dokonale hodilo k jeho vlastnímu pocitu, že by asi vážně bylo lepší ten hovor ukončit, potom ovšem Rhodey opět promluvil.

„Chceš se mnu... mluvit... o něčem soukromém?“ zopakoval možná až nepřiměřeně vážně a také jakoby... zaraženě? „Sakra, o co jde? Řekni mi, že zase neumíráš?!“

„Ne, není to nic vážného,“ odmítl, jak doufal dostatečně odlehčeným tónem; rozhodne neměl v úmyslu Rhodeyho děsit, „Prostě jsem si jen říkal, že jsme si spolu dlouho... nepopovídali... jako přátelé.“  
Do háje, zněl jako menstruující ženská. Ještě si vzít z ledničky litr kakaové zmrzliny a posadit se k Deníku Bridget Jonesové, a bude si moct oficiálně změnit pohlaví nebo alespoň sexuální orientaci. Představujeme vám Tonyho Starka, bývalého playboye a nynější stereotypní buzničku. Ale božínku, udělejte ahojky.

„Dobře... jo... fajn, můžeme mluvit o čem chceš, ale až se vrátím. Nemůžu se jen tak utrhnout z mise. Počká to?“

Semkl rty a udusil v sobě odpověď ve stylu, že to rozhodně nepočká, ať si na něj udělá čas právě teď. Logicky věděl, že tenhle rozhovor počká klidně týdny, však to nebylo nic, co by skutečně hořelo. Možná naopak. Když pár týdnů vydrží, třeba se jeho pubertálně splašené hormony zase zklidní a tak nebude ani chtít s Rhodeym mluvit, nebo... nebo si prostě k rozhovoru najde někoho jiného.

„Jasně, to je v pohodě. Počká to. Jak říkám, není to nic důležitého. Užij si úkol. Sbohem.“

„Počkej, Tony! Nevypínej tu zatrace-“

Jedním klepnutím přerušil hovor uprostřed Rhodeyho nadávky. Kromě hlasu jeho nejlepšího přítele, zmizela i mapa vyznačující jeho polohu a opět se tam objevily články a fotografie. Zamračeně se na ty díla příživníka podíval a snažil se svojí hlodající zlost na Rhodeyho v duchu směřovat k tomu fotografovi. Doufal, že mu silou své vůle může způsobit alespoň žaludeční vřed, čistě jenom tak pro tu srandu, aneb pokud bude o jednoho paparazzi parazita méně, nikomu jistě nebude chybět. Nahradí ho deset nových.

Nakonec, vzhledem k tomu, že si ani nemohl uvěřit, jestli jeho mentální cvičení funguje a někdo právě začal trpět strašnou bolestí břicha, se zvedl z pohovky a prohrábl si vlasy.

Když už ho napadlo zkusit si promluvit s někým jiným, hodlal to udělat hned. Prášek na bolest už začínal pomalu účinkovat, takže byla naděje, že si za chvíli bude moct dát i antacid a pak možná i něco k jídlu. Do té doby mohl čas utratit nějak víc... zábavně.

„Podplukovník Rhodes vám volá zpět,“ upozornil ho Jarvis, když už byl na cestě k výtahu.

Zaváhal v kroku, ale ve skutečnosti se úplně nezastavil.

„Řekni mu, ať se ozve, až bude zase ve Státech,“ houkl přes rameno a vstoupil do otevřených dveří výtahu.

Jeho cesta vedle dolů, do společného patra, kde byla také Brucova laboratoř, a krátkou chodbou rovnou k ní. Když byl u dveří, zběžně ho napadlo, že měl s sebou přinést nějaké jedlé dary, protože jeho napůl prázdný hrnek kafe rozhodně nebyla omluva proto, že Bruce otravuje v půl druhé odpoledne, kdy byl nejčilejší a měl nejvíc nápadů. No, co se dalo dělat. Možná příště přinese trochu marjánky a vodnici a udělají si malý vědecký dýchánek.

Jedeno klepnutí na panel vedle dveří a otevřela se před ním Brucova laboratoř.

Vešel dovnitř a rozhlédl se kolem sebe ve snaze najít svého přítele. Putoval očima po zdejších přístrojích, jako elektronový mikroskop, centrifuga na vzorky, kontejner na radiaktivní materiál a nezměrné množství další elektroniky, kterou on sám používal naposledy někdy na MIT v povinných praktických hodinách, které potřeboval na nahnání dostatečného množství kreditů. Ne že by nevěděl, co s nimi dělat, ale vědní obory týkající se biologie mu byli trochu vzdálené.

„Tony?“ dolehl k němu hlas.

Obrátil se po něm a spatřil Bruce v jeho bílém laboratorním plášti – bože, to bylo pokaždé tak neuvěřitelně směšné – a hrnkem čaje, jak se vynořil z kuchyňky.

„Řekl bych dobré ráno, ale už je spíš odpoledne.“

„Ano, ano to bezesporu je,“ přitakal Bruce, kráčeje k němu, „Proč si um... jenom v pyžamu a županu?“ zeptal se, nejspíš v nějaké své obsesi na vhodné laboratorní oblečení.

„Zrovna jsem vstal.“ Pokrčil rameny, bylo to logické vysvětlení, které už nepotřebovalo žádné další dovysvětlování. Přirozeně se na něj tak jako tak Bruce podíval, jako kdyby nějaké další vysvětlení chtěl, ale trvalo to jenom chvíli, než také pokrčil rameny a dokončil to, co předtím nejspíš začal; došel ke svému stolu a položil hrnek velmi pečlivě na připravený dřevěný podtácek.

„Alespoň si ten župan zavaž. Mám tu chemikálie, které by se ti neměly dostat na nahý hrudník.“ Pomalu odsunul svůj hrnek od hrany stolu k místu vedle počítačové obrazovky a vzhlédl krátce k Tonyho reaktoru, aby se vzápětí podíval do jeho očí a narovnal si brýle, „Neměj mi to za zlé, Tony, rád tě tu vidím, ale... přišel jsi sem v pyžamu protože něco naléhavého potřebuješ nebo... jen tak?“  
„Jen tak,“ odpověděl s dalším pokrčením rameny.

Přitáhl si jednu z těch úžasných, kovových otočných židlí na kterých se odjakživa rád vozil a otáčel, trochu si upravil rozhalený župan, aby ho studený kov nemohl chladit na holou kůži, a obkročmo se na ni usadil. Jednu ruku nechal volně klesnout přes opěradlo a druhou, tu ve které stále třímal svůj hrnek, si o něj opřel.

„Na čem pracuješ?“

„Ach, no... vlastně jsem se zrovna chtěl pustit do konzultace k projektu jedné z tvých biochemických laboratoří,“ pousmál se, též si přitáhl svou židli a posadil se na ni, „Jde o projekt organického materiálu schopného odolávat vysokým dávkám záření. Prozatím je to jenom ve formě výpočtů, ale pokud by se to povedlo, byla by to skvělá náhrada za dnes dostupnou radiační ochranu. Představ si místo těžkého obleku mít jenom lehoučkou kombinézu... nebo laboratoř vyložená tímto materiálem. Byla byl mnohonásobně bezpečnější, než ty, které máme dnes. Je to skutečně... úžasná myšlenka.“  
„Matně si vzpomínám, že jsem na toto téma četl nějakou doktorandskou práci,“ trochu se zamračil, jak bádal ve svém trochu otupělém mozku, „Nejedná se o materiál molekulárně podobný chitinu?“  
„Ano, vlastně ano, to je ono.“

„No jasně. Právníci a švábi přežijí i nukleární válku.“

Bruce se pobaveně pousmál, to bylo nejvíc, co se z něj Tonymu obvykle podařilo vymáčknout, a přikývl.

„Přesně tak... ale moje konzultace není důvod, proč si tady,“ konstatoval s naprostou jistotou, nahlížeje na Tonyho přes okraj brýlí.

Trhl rameny v dalším ledabylém pokrčení. Možná měl k návštěvě trochu jiné a méně ušlechtilé důvody, než byl vědecký pokrok, ale to přeci neznamenalo, že bude Brucovi vylévat své srdce jako v nějakém laciném románu.

„Dobře, na rovinu?“ pozvedl obočí v otázce, ale na odpověď nečekal „Chtěl jsem mluvit s Rhodeym, ale ten mi dal košem, tak za kým jiným bych měl jít, než za tebou? Jsi můj druhý nejlepší přítel.“

„Jsem hned druhý v pořadí? Jaká to čest...“ podotkl Bruce s jistou dávkou sžíravého sarkasmu, ale také s malým úsměvem, který mu zvedl koutky, když si podal svůj hrnek a upil z něj.

„Potkat tě ještě na MIT jsi rozhodně první, ale Rhodey má prostě pár společných let v rukávu, ale když budeš pořád stejně geniální, možná povýšíš.“

„Vytyčím si to jako cíl svého dalšího kariérního postupu,“ ujistil ho Bruce, pak odložil hrnek a sundal si brýle, což bývalo znamení, že hodlá říct něco vážné, „Jestli chceš o něčem mluvit, tak bys měl vědět, že vážně nejsem dobrý v poslouchání, ale... no, můžu to zkusit.“

Nikdy s Brucem nemluvil o ničem jiném, než o vědě, ale když na ni přišlo, byl ten úplně nejlepší posluchač ze všech. Dost chytrý a vzdělaný, nebo se alespoň rychle učící, aby nejen chápal, co mu Tony říká, ale dokonce ho to i zajímalo. Možná si Bruce od svého zhulkovatění tak zvykl na samotu vlastní hlavy, že už si ani nepamatoval jaký je to pocit konečně si s někým promluvit o věcech, které nikdo kolem vás nechápe. Ale to bylo teď úplně podružné.

Odložil hrnek na stolek a složil si obě ruce na opěradlo, hezky pohodlně jednu přes druhou, a naklonil se dopředu, až židle trochu zaskřípala a sklouzla po podlaze blíž k Brucovi. Cítil se nepohodlně s tím, že by měl načít něco vážného, tak udělal to co vždycky; obrátil to v žert.

„Jde o to... a teď budu tak slušný, jak jen je to vůbec možné... že v poslední době můj mozek tak trochu nespolupracuje s jistou částí mého těla.“

„Aha...“ odvětil Bruce neurčitě, jak v prvním okamžiku netušil, o čem je řeč, potom se jeho očí rozšířily v prozření, „Oh, ahá! To je opravdu... ehm...“ opět si nasadil brýle a důkladně si je narovnal, „Tony... je ti jasné, že 'doktor' před mým jménem neznamená, že jsem opravdu doktorem medicíny? Jistě, ano, mám určité... relevantní základní medicínské vzdělání, ale to mi stačí jen k ošetřování nemocných v zemích třetího světa, kde je téměř nulová lékařské péče. Já opravdu nejsem ten pravý k... určování nějakých diagnóz, ale... pokud chceš můj názor a radu, tak... erektivní dysfunkce v tvém věku může indikovat vážné zdravotní potíže jako rakovina prostaty nebo... v tvém konkrétním případě... srdeční nedostatečnost. Měl by sis nejdřív zajít za svým proktologem a když nic nenajde, nechat si vyšetřit srdce. Jestli se šrapnely posunuly, mohou tlačit na některou přívodní cévu k srdci a...“  
„Já nemám problém s nedostatečností, jako spíš s nadbytečností,“ přerušil ho, než se stačil Bruce zamotat do složité lékařské diagnózy a pak že prý nebyla medicína jeho obor.

„Málo se o tom mluví, ale i to může vlastně indikovat...“  
„Ne, to není zdravotní problém, je to spíš v mojí hlavě.“ Poklepal si prstem na spánek, „Přitahuje mě... myslím sexuálně... jeden muž, o kterém bych nikdy dřív neuvažoval, a frustruje mě, když nad tím nemám kontrolu,“ položil si ruku na prsa a narovnal se, „Znáš mě, Bruci, jsem posedlý kontrolou. Je to jedna z mých silných i slabých stránek. Jak mám uřídit multimiliardovou nadnárodní korporaci, když nezvládnu ani vlastního ptáka. Jasně,“ mávl rukou, jak odháněl případné protesty, „vím, že erekce není plně vědomý proces, ale... rozumíš?“

Bruce zamrkal a znovu si, trochu nervózně narovnal brýle.

„Ano, rozumím. Myslím... dává to smysl. Chápu, jaký je to pocit ztrácet nad sebou kontrolu. Je to nepříjemné.“  
„Přesně!“ vykřikl, potěšený, že ho Bruce chápe, „Věděl jsem, že ty mi budeš určitě rozumět. Měl jsem za tebou přijít rovnou. Kdo jiný může pochopit, jaké je to dělat absolutní blbosti jen proto, že s tebou cloumá něco, co neovládáš, než někdo, kdo v sobě má běsnící monstrum. Nic proti zelenému chlapíkovi, ale víš, jak to myslím...“

„Naprosto,“ odpověděl Bruce neutrálně a potom nastalo to trapné, táhlé ticho, které se vyskytlo pokaždé, když byla řeč o Hulkovi. Jako kdyby byl velký, modrý slon, o kterém se nesmí mluvit, přestože byl ve skutečnosti o něco málo menší než slon a byl zelený, i když váhu měl asi tak stejnou.

„Tak... uhm... asi je nasnadě se zeptat o kom, že jsme to zrovna mluvili?“

Jakmile byla ta otázka položena, zaváhal. Velmi pochyboval o tom, že by se Bruce prostě jenom vydal za Kapitánem Dokonalým a vyslepičil mu, že tu o něm spolu mluvili, na druhou stranu nevěděl, jak dobře jeho milovaný vědec vlastně umí udržovat tajemství. Mohl ho postihnout třeba záchvat blábolení, až se příště s Rogersem potká? Možná jo, byl na to původem dostatečně uťápnutý nerd, ale... ne, nevěřil, že by se to stalo, i tak na to šel trochu opatrně.

„Je to někdo, koho znáš,“ uvedl velmi obecně.

„Aha,“ zopakoval Bruce už dneska snad po třetí a opět vypadal, jako kdyby mu to v hlavě tak šrotovalo, že ani uzavření Lokiho portálu nezabral tolik jeho mozkové kapacity, aby nakonec trochu pootevřel pusu a, k Tonyho překvapení, začal vypadat někde na pokraji rozpaků a počínající paniky, „Jsem to... já?“

Zamrkal, naprosto vyvedený z míry obratem v jejich konverzaci. Jak sakra mohl Bruce dospět k názoru, že je to on? Kdyby to byl on, určitě by se tak hloupě nezdráhal jako v případě Rogerse, jelikož Bruce byl... byl to prostě Bruce. Řekl by mu to na rovinu.

„Ne, jasně že to nejsi ty. Jak tě něco takového vůbec napadlo?“

„Ach, díky Bohu,“ povzdechl si velmi ulehčeně, na což se nedalo reagovat jinak než ostrým pohledem.

Teď se Tony cítil opravdu uraženě. Copak by byl jeho zájem až taková katastrofa, že si jeho kamarád – možná v brzké době ex-kamarád – tak hluboce oddechl? Oba byli geniální a naprosto perfektně si rozuměli. Co víc by si mohl někdo z nich přát?

Vytáhl obočí vysoko, ani při tom neskrýval svoje zklamání a dotčení

„Oh, ne, ne, tak jsem to nemyslel!“ Bruce divoce zagestikuloval a zněl upřímně zoufale, „Myslel jsem to tak... chci říct, jsi naprosto skvělá partie, ale já nejsem přitahován k mužům a i když by mi tvůj zájem lichotil a byla by to pro mě opravdu čest, musel bych tě odmítnout a to by bylo... špatné. Chápeš?“

Nechal si chvíli zdánlivě zamyšleného mlčení, jak aby mohl pozorovat, jak se Bruce rozpačitě kroutí na své židli, strnulí úsměv na tváři a obavy v očích, než konečně zvedl oči k nebi a pobaveně se ušklíbl.

„Naprosto. Jsem sice pohledný, geniální miliardář, ale my tři,“ naznačil k sobě a k Brucovi, „si víc rozumíme na přátelském území,“ tentokrát se usmál upřímně a poté trochu zvážněl, „Ale před chvilkou jsi docela dobře vyjádřil můj problém. Jen je ještě o jednu proměnou složitější. Normálně vůbec nejsem přitahován k mužům, nebo si nepamatuji, že bych někdy byl, jen to jen ten jeden chlap, který je navíc prototypem mužství a heterosexuality.“

„Je to tedy... Steve?“ kápl na to Bruce tentokrát.

Slyšet to z cizích úst bylo dílem osvobozující, ale zároveň to dodávalo celému jeho problému doslova laserovou ostrost. Hlava ho zase začínala bolet. Kocovina byla o to větší svině, když člověk uvažoval o problémech bytí, existence vesmíru a jiných astrálních sračkách.

Krátce přikývl a zatvářil se tak zoufala, jak se momentálně cítil.

„Je to divné, co?“ zeptal se nahlas, možná trochu pro sebe, „Já, milovník žen všech velikostí, tvarů, barev a povah, ti tu fňukám na rameni nad chlapem s postavou fotbalové hvězdy jako nějaká náctiletá školačka. To prostě nejsem já, Bruci. Nejsem. Napadlo mě,“ nadnesl pomalu a vstal z židle, jednoduše na ní nedokázal zůstat sedět a musel svou energii vydat alespoň v přecházení tam a zpět, „jestli to není následek otravy paladiem. Otrava běžně se vyskytujícími kovy způsobuje duševní problémy, jako paranoiu, bludy a další schizofrenní příznaky. Třeba mám poškozený mozek.“  
„Tony... opravdu si nemyslím, že by mohla otrava kovem změnit něčí sexuální preference. Na druhou stranu samotné duševní rozpoložení člověka... jeho emoce a city...“ naznačil rukou, vypadalo to dost neurčitě, zato velmi naléhavě, „Naše mysl ovlivňuje tělo víc, než si jsme ochotni přiznat. Celý budhismus je založený na síle mysli a duchovna ovládat tělesno. A mnoho moderních psychologů a sexuologů připouští, že krátkodobé nebo i dlouhodobé odklonění od vlastních přirozených sexuálních preferencí může být vyvoláno duševním rozpoložením jedince. Jistým silným emocionálním nábojem...“

„Nechceš mi tu doufám tvrdit, že jsem do Rogrse zamilovaný?“ zeptal se s jasným skepticismem. Nikdy si nevšiml, že by měl Bruce tak romantické představy o životě, ne při své racionalitě, inteligenci a objektivnímu pohledu na svět, ale kdo mohl vlastně vědět, co se skrývá za tou klidnou, usměvavou tváří. Nacpal se tam celý obrovský zelený chlap, co by se tam nevešla trocha optimistického romantismu.

„Oh, ne, to ne. Láska - to je myslím hodně silné slovo,“ pousmál se Bruce trochu pobaveně, pak ovšem zvážněl, „Jen... no... Steve je jistě velmi atraktivní a žádoucí muž a prošli jste spolu mnohým... a když vezmu v potaz situaci, ve které teď jste...“

„Myslíš náš předstíraný vztah?“ zeptal se s přetrvávajícím pohrdáním nad Brucovou teorií a dostal odpověď v podobě výmluvného pohledu na kterou mohl reagovat jen odfrknutím, „Jsem všelicos, ale nejsem blázen a umím rozeznávat mezi realitou a fantasií.“

„Neříkám, že neumíš, jen poukazuji na to, že cítit vůči Steveovi... přitažlivost, není nic špatného ani neobvyklého“

Ušklíbl se nad tou ironií života a dopadl na židli. Ta pod jeho vahou sklouzla po podlaze, až se zastavila o stůl. Natáhl si nohy před sebe, přel se lokty o opěradlo a zaklonil hlavu, pohled upíraje směrem k Brucovi.

„Díky. Jsem teď o moc klidnější,“ neodpustil si patřičný sarkasmus, který udělal na Bruce jen obvyklý nepříliš velký dojem, takže si jen povzdechl a promnul obličej; hlavu měl stále nepříjemně otupělou, „Ty mi prostě neporadíš, co bych měl teď dělat, že?“

„Nevím, co bych ti měl poradit.“

„Nerad přerušuji vaší konverzaci, pánové, ale byl vyhlášen poplach,“ vklouzl jim do toho Jarvis uhlazeně. Nikdo nedokázal rozbít napnutou atmosféru nebo důležitý rozhovor s takovou elegancí, jako on.

„O co jde?“ zeptal se okamžitě, všechno o čem se s Brucem bavili zapomenuto ve prospěch jejich budoucí mise, a zvedl se za židle, aby hned zamířil ke dveřím.

„Jedná se o loupežné přepadení banky za užití vysoce vyspělých androidů. Není pravděpodobné, že si s tím bude umět New Yorská policii poradit sama.“

„Chce Stevea i Druhého chlapa?“ zeptal se Bruce a už se také zvedl ze židle.

Během které odmlky, které nastal,a se Jarvis bezesporu ptal Rogerse, co si myslí o účasti Hulka.

„Ne, doktore. Kapitán Rogers si nemyslí, že je to úkol vhodný pro Hulka. Má za to, že to s panem Starkem zvládnou sami a moje výpočty tomu také napovídají.“

„Tak tedy dobrá,“ kývl Bruce a zase se posadil, „Budu tady čekat, kdybyste mě potřebovali. A buďte opatrní...“ dodal k Tonymu.  
„To budeme. Jako vždycky,“ slíbil přes rameno, když už byl u dveří, „Vzkaž Rogersovi, že jsem na cestě.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ano, Bruce je v poskytování útěchy poněkud... dejme tomu, že postavit štěpný reaktor doma na koleni, by mu šlo daleko lépe. :-D  
>  \- Rhodey a Tony jsou opravdu dobří přátelé. Rhodey říká o Starkovi, že je hroznej čůrák a Tony zase prohlašuje, že je Rhodey zasranej idiot. Vidíte? Mají se rádi. :-D


	15. Chapter 15

Potřeboval dveře. Bytelné, které by odolaly jeho síle, aby jimi mohl vztekle třísknout. Místo toho měl jenom nerezová dvířka od ledničky pověšená na chatrných pantech a ještě se zabudovanou křehkou elektronikou, kterou nemohl jen tak zničit. Zvláště ne v přítomnosti Tonyho stojícího jen pár kroků od něj.

Otevřel dvířka tedy velmi pomalu, vytáhl si z ledničky plechovku s colou a stejně pomalu je pak i zavřel. Neméně opatrně zacházel i s plechovkou a skleničkou do které si její obsah nalil. Polkl několik malých doušků a sklenku opatrně odložil na pult. Díval se na hnědavou, bublající hladinu přeslazené vody a popravě v duchu uvažoval, proč si ji vůbec dal. Možná si vzpomněl na máminu radu, že vztek je lepší léčit kouskem cukroví než ránou pěstí do něčího obličeje. Obvykle to říkala, když mu dávala medem slazený čaje a mokrý hadr na monokl, který si domů přinesl. Sladké opravdu pomáhalo na zlost a vztek, ale nemohlo člověka zbavit trpkých otázek.

„Co je s těmi lidmi špatně?“ vyslovil nahlas jednu z nich, která se mu zrovna honila hlavou.

Někde z Tonyho směru se ozval zoufalý zvuk protahovaného kloubu. Nepříjemné tvrdé lupnutí, po kterém následoval bolestný povzdech a pak cinkání skla. Teprve v tu chvíli se po něm ohlédl, aby mohl s jistou nelibostí sledovat, jak si Tony z baru nalévá sklenku burbonu. Sotva byl po včerejší večeru střízlivý a hned si dával další dávku alkoholu, jako kdyby mu nestačilo opít se jednou za týden. Měl by co by chtěl říct, ale držel jazyk za zuby, až moc dobře si vědom toho, že dokud se pijan nerozhodne přestat nebo zpomalit sám, není prakticky nic, co by ho zastavilo.

„S lidmi je špatně spousta věcí. Budeš muset být trochu specifičtější, kápo,“ odpověděl mu Tony konečně, když se přesunul k pultu a odložil na něj plnou sklenku.

Zamračil se. Tentokrát ne na něj nebo na alkohol, který pil, jako spíš nad celou situací-

„V té bance bylo dvanáct rukojmí, držených roboty, se kterými se nedá vyjednávat, a z toho dva zranění, a jediné co pak novináře zajímalo byly fotky ze včerejšího večera. Ptali se na ně dokonce i Kapitána Ameriky. Chtěli vědět, co si národní ikona myslí o tom, že je jeden z jeho týmu homosexuální. Proč takové podružnosti nadřazují nad lidské životy?“ vypustil ze sebe frustraci s veškerou silou, se kterou ho uvnitř sžírala.

„Ach, ty nemyslíš lidi, ale novináře. To si měl říct hned,“ Tony se opřel o pult a složil si bradu do dlaně, „Novináři jsou zcela odlišný živočišný druh, který se živí senzacemi, drby a neštěstím jiných. Jako štěnice. Nemůžeš na ně vztahovat lidskou morálku,“ uvedl způsobem, že to nejspíš myslel vážně, alespoň tu poslední část, a velmi pomalu zvedl sklenku s alkoholem k ústům – sotva při tom pořádně ohnul ruku, „Ani jsem si nevšiml, že se tě na něco vyptávali. Vypadalo to, že se jim umíš docela dobře vyhnout. Cos jim odpověděl?“

„Chytli mě u jedné sanitky a já se nedokázal dostat pryč, dokud neodjela,“ upřesnil, čistě jenom pro formu, i když ta vzpomínka v něm vřela krev, „Neodpověděl jsem jim nic konkrétního, jen jsem řekl, že nemám právo zajímat se o soukromý ostatních členů Avengers nebo jim do něj zasahovat.“

„Hmm, to byla docela politicky korektní výmluva,“ usoudil Tony nahlas a pohnul pomalu levou ruku nahoru a dolů, jako kdyby se jí snažil si nenápadně protáhnout.

Trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu a sledoval ten pozvolný pohyb, zároveň s tím, jak poslouchal vrzání kloubu a Tonyho bolestné oddechování. Nemusel se ani moc zamýšlet, aby si vzpomněl na okamžik, kdy dostal Iron Man zásah, prolétl výlohou banky ven na ulici a velmi nešťastně, rukou napřed, skončil v jednom automobilu, které před banku stálo. Bylo dost dobře možné, že i přes oblek, si Tony pořádně natloukl a teď se to snažil zakrýt. Měl by se ho zeptat, jak se cítí, ale byl si jistý, že by dostal lživou odpověď, proto bezeslova vstal a přešel za Tonyho.

„Ukaž mi tu ruku,“ přikázal a už Tonyho uchopil za loket.

„Nic to není, jen trochu natažený sval nebo šlacha,“ odmávl to podle svého zvyku, ale poslušně, dokonce bez vyzvání, se na židli narovnal, aby se nechal prohlédnout.

Nehodlal na něj dát a protože věděl, že k doktorovi by ho nedostal ani párem volů, chtěl se sám přesvědčit, že to opravdu nic není. Položil mu ruku na rameno, jen zlehka stiskl, a potom pomalu zvedal jeho ruku nahoru, vnímaje prsty každý pohyb svalu a kloubu a sluchem zase každé malé zavrzání a výdech bolesti. Viděl pár zlámaných klubů, hodně vyhozených a pohmožděných a nespočet natažených. Tohle byla naštěstí ta poslední varianta.

Jakmile zjistil, že to není nic vážného, měl dát prostě ruce pryč, ale neudělal to. Bylo tak těžké opustit chladnou sílu Tonyho pohybujících se svalů. Uklidňovala prostá blízkost, která byla za hranicemi slušného vychování dnešní doby. Někdy mu spíš než milenecký dotek zoufale chybělo přátelské objetí, kterých se mu dostávalo od Buckyho.

Téměř instinktivně se naklonil blíž a nechal Tonyho ruku pomalu zase klesnout, dávaje si na čas. Musel nějak vyplnit mezeru plnou ticha a tak odvést pozornost od toho, že si místo kontroly zranění člena svého týmu prostě jenom užívá Tonyho blízkost. Prohodit pár slov byla určitě dobrá záminka.

„Nebyla to výmluva, je to jedno z pravidel, které jsem odjakživa prosazoval ve své jednotce,“ podotkl, odmítaje, že by se choval podle toho, co od něj zrovna žádala politická nebo společenská situace; nebyl kam vítr, tam plášť, jeho zásady byly pevné a přetrvaly změny velení i zamrznutí v ledu, „Není pro mě rozhodující, komu kdo dává soukromě přednost, i když vím, že to může být problém,“ krátce se odmlčel, jak si vzpomněl i na vlastní rozpaky a obavy, „Znal jsem muže... dobré muže... kteří si mysleli, že nemohou být opravdovými vojáky, protože jsou 'fialky',“ tady zaváhal z více důvodů, věděl že to slovo už se dnes neužívá a nebyl si jistý, jestli ho Tony zná a také ho v břiše bodla obava, že by snad mohl vycítit, že mluví i sám o sobě, „ale mýlili se. Byli stejně hrdí, čestní, stateční a obětaví jako ti, co toužili po ženách, ale v mojí době, i přesto všechno, neměli právo sloužit naši zemi. Chránit ji, ctít a milovat. Pro ně jsem rád porušoval armádní pravidla a díval se jinam,“ krátce se odmlčel, jeho pohled jinam totiž neměl pouze ty ušlechtilé důvody, měl s těmi muži zcela osobní soucítění, ale to nechtěl dát najevo, „Něco takového podle mého názoru jednoduše není starost velitele, alespoň ne tak dlouho, dokud to nikomu neubližuje a nezasahuje to do výkonu jednotky.“

Nechal Tonyho ruku úplně klesnout, ale ani tak ji nepouštěl a nedal svou dlaň z jeho ramene. Nevypadalo to, že by to Tonymu vadilo, i když byl trochu napjatější, než před chvílí, a až příliš dlouho mlčel. Už chtěl uhnout a snad se i omluvit, když ho Tony chytl za předloktí ruky, kterou měl položenou na jeho paži, a využil ji jako páku, aby se i se židlí otočil směrem k němu. Sotva se stačil nadát a stál nad Tonym, jež k němu vzhlížel jedním ze svých vzácných, naprosto vážných pohledů.

„Víš, že tohle je pozoruhodně osvícený názor i na dnešní dobu?“ položil řečnickou otázku a trochu zesílil sevření kolem Steveova předloktí, „Homosexualita jako taková už se nezapisuje do papírů jako důvod k nepřijetí nebo propuštění, ale pokud je voják homosexuál, nesmí o tom mluvit. Pravidlo 'Neptej se. Neodpovídej'. Když o své orientaci mluví, je propuštěn bez poct a nároku na penzí, čili to vlastně vyjde úplně nastejno, jako kdyby ho vyhodili čistě jenom za to, že je gay... nebo lesba. Celé je to jenom zástěrka. Armáda může křičet, že je moderní a nikoho nediskriminuje a pravidlo 'Neptej se. Neodpovídej' je přece právě proto, aby nikdo nebyl diskriminován. Jedna politicky korektní hovadina vedle druhé,“ téměř pohrdavě mu zacukal koutek, „Jako Kapitán Amerika,“ tentokrát významně zvedl obočí, „bys s tím mohl něco udělat. Stačilo by jedno veřejné prohlášení... krátké tisková konference, která praští zelené mozky přes hubu... mohl bych to klidně zajistit,“ dodal jasně podpůrným tónem.

Nezabránil lezavé panice, aby mu krátce nesevřela páteř. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby Tony narážel na něco konkrétního. Jako kdyby věděl, ale... ne, nevěděl, nemohl, nebylo jak. Ze včerejšího večera si dozajista nepamatoval dost, aby si mohl něco domyslet. Určitě ne z těch posledních okamžiků, kdy byl při vědomí tam na parkovišti a pak ve výtahu. Kdyby třeba jenom tušil, řekl by to hlasitě, s vtipem a tak, aby Stevea co nejvíc přivedl do rozpaků, tím si byl jistý.

Trochu se uvolnil, ale jenom částečně. Samotný Tonyho návrh byl ztělesněním jednoho z jeho neřešitelných dilemat. Konkrétně rozporu mezi Stevem Rogersem, civilistou, Stevem Rogersem vojákem a Kapitánem Amerikou. Každý z těch tří měl různé priority a rozličné možnosti a omezení. Někdy měl dojem, že je téměř nad jeho síly ty tři udržet v rovnováze.

„Není to tak snadné,“ zamračeně zakroutil hlavou, „Můj názor je takový, že dobrým Američanem je každý, kdo ctí tuto zemi a její zákony a je čestným člověkem a to je také názor, který prosazuji jako Kapitán Amerika. I když bych rád něco veřejně řekl nebo udělal, nemohu. Jakmile začne Kapitán vystupovat za jednu menšinu, budou chtíti i další abych za ně promluvil a pak další a další. Nemělo by to konce a já bych nakonec veškerý svůj čas trávil promlouváním na mítincích. A stejně bych se nezavděčil všem. Jakmile bych podpořil jednu skupinu, určitě by se našla jiná, které by se to dotklo. Kapitán Amerika musí zůstat apolitickou ikonou.“

Tony ledabyle pokrčil rameny, dávaje najevo, že na tom nezáleží, ale zároveň s tím pustil jeho ruku a sklouzl ze židle, takže ho donutil couvnout z svého osobního prostoru. Křivě se usmál, skoro tak, jako když předtím mluv s jistým despektem o armádních praktikách. Trochu to bodlo. Nechtěl Tonyho něčím zklamat, zvláště ne svými názory, ale tady proste neměl volby.

„No nic, jak chceš. Mě je to vlastně jedno. Nikdy jsem se do politiky nepletl, zvláště ne do té armádní,“ uzavřel to téma bez možnosti další diskuze a obešel barový pult, vydávaje se k ledničce „Dám si na to rameno trochu ledu a pak si půjdu lehnout.“

Zamračil se a složil si ruce na prsou.

„Možná by sis ho měl spíš protáhnout. Čas od času si zacvičit, třeba zaběhat nebo vzít do ruky činku,“ doporučil dostatečně důrazně, prostě si tuhle poznámku nemohl odpustit.

Tony se na něj podíval zpoza dvířek lednice, krátce vytáhl obočí, než zmizel uvnitř mrazničky, odkud si vytáhl modrý chladící polštářek a plácl si ho na rameno.

„Jestli myslíš, že bych měl víc cvičit, tak třikrát týdne podle mého bohatě stačí. Jsem mechanik a vynálezce, ne atlet. Tu čestnou pozici přenechávám jiným,“ dodal, malinko úštěpačně a uklonil se Steveovím směrem.

„Nikdy jsem tě neviděl v tělocvičně,“ upozornil ho trochu příkře. Trávil tam hodně času, někdy i čtyři hodiny denně, když neměl svůj den, takže by tam Tonyho musel potkat mnimálně jednu za dobu, co se sem nastěhoval. To se nikdy nestalo. Byla to až příliš průhledná výmluva.

„Nechodím do té vaší, mám svou vlastní.“

Ani ho to nepřekvapilo. Jistěže měl Tony vlastní, stejně jako měl celé vlastní patro, aby byl co nejvíc izolovaný od ostatních. Musel s nelibostí konstatovat, že se obecně nevídal se svým týmem a jak doufal i přáteli, tak často, jak by mu bylo milé. Dnes například mu půlka jednotky úplně chyběla, protože Natasha dala přednost SHIELDu a Clint byl stále víceméně nezvěstný, ale v případě Tonyho... Tam spíš viděl úmyslnou snahu se od ostatních distancovat. Kolikrát by s ním vlastně za týden promluvil, pokud by společně neuvízli v té frašce předstíraného mileneckého vztahu? Možná tak dvakrát a minimálně jedno z toho by byla rozepře. Přesně tak to fungovalo ještě před pár týdny.

Rozčilovalo ho to obecně a teď zvlášť.

„Jistě, to abys mohl být co nejdál od ostatních,“ vyčetl mu, nejspíš zbytečně tvrdě, ale stále byl ještě v ráži kvůli nesmyslným otázkám novinářů a otevření tématu armádních pravidel, a zvláště jeho rychlé zametení pod koberec, mu ke klidu taky nedopomohlo.

„Myslíš, že se ostatním straním?“ zeptal se Tony stejně silným počínajícím hněvem, vypadalo to podle jeho výrazu, že se schyluje k hádce, „Pro tvou informaci, z celého týmu jsem jediný, kdo skutečně pracuje. To, že je Pepper generální ředitelka, mě nezbavilo všech starostí o firmu. Máme spoustu zkostnatělých obchodní partnerů, kteří s Pep jednají s despektem, protože ji neznají, protože je žena nebo protože nemá to správné jméno a původ, ideálně všechno dohromady. Takže dobu, kdy Clint tráví čas posedáváním u televize, ty čmáráním do bloku a Natasha... sakra, nevím, co ta strašidelná ženská dělá ve volném čase, ale každopádně já tou dobou vedu dlouhé konferenční rozhovory přes několik časových pásem. Už si se někdy musel ve tři hodiny ráno probudit, obléct do saka a strávit hodiny zíráním na nějaký kyselý asijský stařecký ksicht?“ nečekal na odpověď, nechal tam sotva pauzu, aby se sám mohl nadechnout, „A vaše supervybavení se taky nepostaví samo... dobře, některé jeho části dokáže zkonstruovat Jarvis a moji roboti, ale opravdu bych nikomu cizímu nesvěřil třeba výrobu Hawkeyových tepelně naváděných a výbušných šípů, navíjecího mechanismu do Vdovina opasku nebo koneckonců údržbu tvého štítu...“  
„Tony,“ pokusil se ho přerušit s omluvou na rtech, ale neměl šanci.

„To nemluvím vůbec o tom, že momentálně pracuji na experimentech které budou součástí mé další diplomové práce... oh ano, dělám si dalším diplom, to jsi nevěděl, že?“ zeptal se zhrublým hlasem a rozhněvaně hodil chladící polštářek na pult.

„Ne, to jsem nevěděl,“ připustil zahanbeně, najednou u jeho předešlá výtka nevypadala tak oprávněně.

„Jo, protože není moc věcí, které bys o mě věděl. Chceš jich pár zjistit?“ tentokrát byla v jeho hlase i výhrůžka se kterou se přiblížil kolem pultu a postavil se jen kousek od Stevea, dost na to, že musel zaklonit hlavu a přesto neztratil nic ze své nebezpečného vzhledu, „Nevadilo by mi si s vámi zatrénovat, jsem vlastně docela dobrý boxer a slušně se vyznám i v dalších bojových stylech, ale nejsem idiot pouštějící se do předem prohrané bitvy, ze které bych mohl vyjít jenom jako šašek, který bude všem už navždycky pro smích,“ pevně semkl rty a několikrát se hlasitě nadechl,, „Nikdy jsem bez obleku neměl šanci se vám třem postavit a potom, co mám v hrudi tohle,“ chytl Stevea za ruku a plácl si ji na hrudník, přesně doprostřed ,kde byl velmi chladný, pevný kruh obloukového reaktoru, „klesly ty šance skoro na nulu.“  
„Tony, my všichni víme, že nemáš stejný vojenský výcvik a...“  
„Copak jsi mě vůbec neposlouchal nebo nepochopil? Tady přece nejde o výcvik,“ přerušil ho Tony neurvala a pustil konečně zápěstí jeho ruky, kterou si položil na hruď, což ovšem neznamenalo, že dal Steve ruku pryč, „Jde o reaktor. Zabírá mi místo v hrudníku a omezuje pohyb žeber. Moje plíce díky němu fungují jenom na sedmdesát šest procent svého původního výkonu. Není to tak strašné, jak to zní,“ předběhl jeho slova plná obav, asi proto, že strach, který náhle pocítil, na něm musel být vidět, „Jsou lidé, kteří docela v pohodě žijí jenom s jednou plící, ale stejně... pořád se ráno co ráno budím s myšlenkou, že možná tohle je ten den, kdy už nebudu schopen ani vyjít po schodech, aniž bych popadal dech. Prostě nechci, aby mi Barton se svými posměšky stál za zády, zatím co budu zvedat činku a sýpat při tom jako stoletý stařec. Mám nějakou hrdost.“

Zdálo se, že Tony konečně domluvil a jeho slova visela ve vzduchu jako těžký mrak. Nechal ruku pomalu klesnout z obloukového reaktoru. Teď obrátit svůj nastřádaný hněv zrovna vůči Tonymu se zdálo být dětinsky unáhlené. Litoval toho a měl obavu. Přečetl jeho složku od předu dozadu a zase zpět, znal ji nazpaměť, stejně jako složky ostatních, ale o tak vážných zdravotních problémech tam nebylo ani slovo. Fury to před ním musel z nesmyslných důvodů tajit. Pokud měl Tony podlomené zdraví, určitě se to mohlo podepsat na jeho výkonu v poli a tím i na celém týmu, nehledě na to... Steve měl obavy, které byly ryze osobní a vůbec nesouviseli s tím, že byl Kapitán Amerika a velitel Avengers.

On měl prostě jenom... strach o Tonyho.

„Netušil jsem, jak na tom jsi, Tony. Nic z toho není v tvojí složce,“ přiznal mírným, tichým hlasem, skrývaje svou obavu tak dobře, jak jen to dokázal.

Jisté napětí se z Tonyho postoje vytratilo a hnědé oči změkly na svou obvykle čokoládově hnědou, a když promluvil, nezněl tak výhrůžně jako předtím.

„V SHIELDu o tom nevědí. Jarvis je od návratu z Afganistánu můj jediný doktor a tak není nikdo, kdo by jim mohl donášet. Dozvěděli se sice o otravě paladiem,“ hořce se ušklíbl, „ale jenom proto, že jsem byl důvěřivý hlupák a svým biochemickým laboratořím zadal projekt, ve kterém měli hledat lék. Nepustil jsem toho moc, ale dost na to, aby se v SHIELDu pár chytrých hlav... které bych mimochodem docela rád poznal osobně... domyslelo, co se děje,“ zaváhal a jeho ramena se trochu napnula, než se napůl obrátil k baru a pokračoval,„Jsi vlastně jediný člověk, kterému jsem o tom řekl. Ani Pepper s Rhodeym nic nevědí, zbytečně by se o mě báli. Měl jsi je vidět, když se dozvěděli o otravě paladiem, oba vyšilovali a Pepper vypadala, že dostane mrtvici,“ trochu se pousmál, pobaveně a nostalgicky zároveň, „Proto nechci, aby o tom věděli, nebo kdokoliv jiný,“ dodal důrazně a zvedl ke Steveovi pevný pohled, kterým žádal o mlčenlivost.

Zaváhal, ne snad proto, že by měl v úmyslu o Tonyho zdraví někomu vyprávět, ale spíš proto, že o něm chtěl vědět víc. Zvláště by byl rád, kdyby mohl znát stanovisko nějakého skutečného doktora, protože, ač měl v Jarvisovi schopnosti a vědomosti vlastně velkou důvěru, nebyl to lékař a dokonce ani člověk. Těžko si ale dovedl představit, že Tonyho přiměje navštívit doktora.

„Ovšem, Tony, neřeknu nikomu nic, zvláště ne Furymu, pokud se toho obáváš,“ ujistil ho, pokud chtěl mít naději, že se dozví něco víc, muselo být Tonymu jasné, kde je jeho věrnost, „Nemám k SHIELDu ani z poloviny takovou důvěru, jak si možná myslíš. Jsem věrný hlavně Avengers... a tím i tobě. Udržím jakékoliv tajemství mi svěříš,“ ujistil ho nejdřív o tomto, jelikož mu instinkt radil, že je to tak správně.

Tony k němu chvíli nečitelné vzhlížel, než se míně usmál a přimhouřil oči způsobem, jak to dělal, když ho něco zaujalo, potom se pomalu otočil a opřel se o bar, sklenku s burbonem volně v jedné ruce.

„Kupodivu ti vážně věřím, Ameriko,“ pronesl nakonec, teď už klidně, ba až opět ledabyle, a upil ze svého pití.

„Mě můžeš vždy věřit, Tony, to bys už měl vědět,“ neodpustil si to říct, i když věděl, že to u vyvolá přesně tu reakci, které se mu dostalo; pohrdavě pobaveného zablesknutí v hnědých očích a suché odpovědi.

„Když to říkáš...“ utrousil Tony vesměs už neútočně, narovnal se a dodal:„Možná že bych někdy mohl přijít do vaší tělocvičny. Když tam budeš ty... a ne Clint.“

Krátce byl vyveden náhlou změnou směru hovoru, než mu došlo, že to mělo svůj účel. Tonymu se právě podařilo docela spolehlivě se vyhnout dalším otázkám tím, že svolil k tomu, co po něm žádal a nejspíš si myslel, nebo možná doufal, že Steve to všechno prostě nechá být. Neměl to v úmyslu. Považoval za bezpodmínečně nutné probrat Tonyho zdravotní stav, ale nyní to mohlo počkat. Právě teď byli oba na podobný rozhovor unavení a on navíc neměl žádnou možnost posoudit, jak na tom jeho přítel je, když na sobě nemá oblek. Hodina společného tréningu byla velmi dobrá příležitost.

„Budu rád, když tam za mnou někdy přijdeš. Obvykle jsem tam sám a společnost uvítám,“ připustil to, co byla pravda, a pousmál se, „Mohlo by to 'možná' být zítra v devět ráno?“ navrhl čas, který by spíš mohl vyhovovat Tonymu, než jemu.

Přes Tonyho tvář přeběhlo krátké zaváhání, rychle nahrazené pobavením.

„Ty prostě nikdy neztrácíš čas, co?“

„Jdu vždy rovnou k věci.“

„OK, budu tam,“ souhlasil Tony bez protestů a dokonce se zdálo, že slyšel v jeho hlase trochu radosti, i úsměv mu opět pohrával na tváři, „A teď... Postel už mě očekává, takže já se poroučím,“ broukl napůl úst, když kolem procházel se sáčkem přehozeným přes rameno a sklenkou v ruce.

„Pořádně si odpočiň, Tony,“ popřál mu.

Udržel úsměv tak dlouho, dokud si byl jistý, že už ho Tony nemůže vidět a pak se jeho čelo zvrásnilo obavami.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ani už ho nepřekvapilo, že bylo půl desáté a Tony ještě nebyl ani na dohled, ale i tak, zatím, co si krátil čas zvedáním činek, uvažoval nad tím, jestli má vůbec v úmyslu přijít. Půl hodina ještě nebylo tak moc, aby ztrácel naději, ale dost na to, aby ho to dráždilo. Vážně, Tony by se potřeboval naučit chodit včas. Pro dobro ostatních i sebe samého.

„Kapitáne, omlouvám se, že ruším, ale volá vám slečna Pottsová. Mám vám ji přepojit sem?“ dotázal Jarvis ze vzduchu.

Pozvolna odložil činku zpátky na její místo ve stojanu a tiché klapnutí magnetického držáku ho vzápětí ujistilo o tom, že je bezpečně zajištěná. Zamračeně si promnul ruku a protáhl prsty, kterými až do teď držel činku, uvažujíce při tom, co by asi mohla slečna Pepper chtít. Viděli se dvakrát a, i když to byla bezesporu úžasná žena, kterou by rád víc poznal, mohl těžko říct, že jsou přátelé, sotva známí, takže její telefonát nejspíš nebyl jenom zdvořilostí. Musela s ním chtít mluvit o něčem podstatném, nejspíš se týkajícím Tonyho a pravděpodobně jejich falešného vztahu.

Povzdechl si.

Pro odpověď nemusel jít daleko. Buď to byly fotografie, které se objevili včera ráno nebo krátký 'rozhovor', který médium poskytl jako Kapitán Amerika. Nevěděl, co z toho ji mohlo víc znepokojit, ale alespoň měl v obou případech připravené dobré odpovědi.

„Ovšem, přepoj mi ji.“

„Můžete mluvit,“ informoval ho Jarvis vstřícně předtím, než se ozvalo tiché pípnutí.

„Slečno Pepper?“ zkusil opatrně. Ještě si nezvykl na drobné, křehké mobilní telefony, nepodobné poměrně malým, ale bytelným vojenským vysílačkám vyráběnými Howardem pro jeho jednotku. Mluvit s někým bez toho, aby cokoliv držel v ruce, byla zase o kousek něco jiného. Mohl pochopit princip, mikrofony a reproduktory ve stěnách, ale to neznamenalo že ho to o to méně znepokojovalo.

„Steve. Jarvis mi říkal, že jste v tělocvičně, doufám, že vás neruším?“ promluvil k němu Pepperin vyrovnaný trochu podmanivý hlas.

„Ne, vůbec ne, madam. Stalo se něco?“ zeptal se obratem, jak přešel rovnou k věci. I dvě setkání stačili k tomu, aby si všiml, že slečně Pottsová je velmi přímá žena, která na rozdíl od Tonyho, neplýtvá slovy.

„Na to samé jsem se vlastně chtěla zeptat já vás,“ nastala krátké odmlka, po které slečna Pepper pokračovala sice stejně klidně, ale s trochou napětí kdesi v pozadí hlasu, „Viděla jsem včera odpoledne přímý přenos vašeho zásahu v bance. Pokoušela jsem se dovolat Tonymu večer i dnes ráno, ale Jarvis mě odbyl s tím, že si Tony nepřeje být rušen. Je v pořádku?“

Bezděčně se v myšlenkách, tak jako od včera už nejméně posté, vrátil k tomu, co mu Tony řekl o svém reaktoru. Byl si vcelku jistý, že to není nač slečna Pepper narážela, šlo jí spíš celkově o jejich zásah, ale...

„Nemusíte mít strach, Tony je naprosto v pořádku. Asi zase jenom na něčem pracuje v dílně a nechce s nikým mluvit,“ odpověděl a když to říkal, jasně si uvědomil, že by to skutečně mohla být pravda a Tony na jejich společný trénink zapomněl, protože se opět ponořil do nějakého technického projektu. Mělo ho to napadnout hned.

„Myslela jsem si to, ale nikdy se neuškodí zeptat někoho zasvěceného,“ stále zněla klidně, ale zároveň i ulehčeně, „Na obrazovce všechno vypadá hůř, než ve skutečnosti a novináři rádi budí velký poprask. Podali to vloupání jako druhý útok na New York,“ tentokrát byla suše pobavená a její slova se vytratila do dalšího ticha, které nakonec opět přerušila, „Viděla jsem i pár dalších věcí. Tím mám na mysli vaše fotografie s Tonym. Už jsem se s ním o tom snažila včera mluvit... nebo spíš jsem mu nechala vzkaz, na který mi samozřejmě neodpověděl.“

Byl docela rád, že ho v tuhle chvíli Pepper nevidí, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli by dokázal zakrýt jisté rozpaky, které se ho právě zmocnily. Mohl mít sebelépe připravenou odpověď a slečna Pottsová mohla být emancipovaná žena, stejně mu připadala nevhodné s ní o těch snímcích mluvit.

„Ano, také o těch fotkách vím...“ automaticky, sotva si to uvědomil, založil ruce za záda a postavil se do volného pozoru, „Připouštím, že jsem je sice neviděl, ale dovedu si představit, co na nich je a že jsou trochu... skandální...?“ poslední slovo zvolil opatrně a nechal ho s otazníkem na konci. Ze zvěstí, které se k němu donesl – Clint jednoduše neuměl držet pusu zavřenou a byl větší drbna než babky na pavlači – a pár dalších informací z internetu, si byl naprosto jistý, že to nebylo to nejhorší, při čem Tonyho někdo vyfotil.

„To bych řekla, že jsou!“ souhlasila slečna Pottsová prudce, čímž ho okamžitě donutila začít vymýšlet nějakou omluvu, ke které se ale nedostal, protože ona plynule navázala, „Podívejte, Steve, ať vám Tony řekl cokoliv, nemusíte dělat nic víc, než se vedle něj postavit na červeném koberci nebo se posadit k jednomu stolu v restauraci a usmívat se, zatím co vás budou fotit. To je všechno. Nejsou potřeba žádné skandální snímky jak se vy dva... miliskujete na parkoviště.“

To slovo, vypuštěné zrovna z úst Pepper Pottsové, ho donutilo cítit se vážně trapně, ale přinejmenším to nebylo na jeho hlase slyšet, když promluvil.

„Obávám se, že jste si to celé vyložila špatně, madam,“ odvětil vyrovnaně, „Tony mě do ničeho nenutil. Byli jsme na večeři a ano, udělali jsme to proto, aby nás lidé a novináři viděli společně, ale to co vyfotili na parkovišti... Pravda je taková, že se Tony opil a já ho jenom vedl k automobilu. To je všechno,“ osvětlil to naprosto upřímně, ani se při tom nesnažil dělat Tonymu alibi. Nějak pochyboval, že by slečna Pottsová, která byla Tonyho asistentka přes deset let, nevěděla, jak se dokáže spít.

„Smíchal víno a whiskey?“ byla její trochu překvapivá reakce na jeho vysvětlení.

„Vlastně ano, měl ten večer obojí. Trefila jste to správně.“

„To nebyla trefa,“ odmítla s trochou pobavení v hlase, „Znám ho už hodně dlouho a tak vím, jak se chová, když pije. Po čisté whiskey je zádumčivý, po víně si stěžuje, že ho bolí žaludek a když to smíchá, je jako neposedná chobotnice. Všechny kolem sebe objímá a všude strká ruce. Je to k neuvěření, ale jednou jsem ho hodinu honila po hotelovém pokoji a snažila se mu zabránit, aby se šťoural v elektrických zásuvkách. Mumlal tehdy něco o tom, že by mohl rozšířit jejich funkčnost a že mu za to ještě bude ředitel hotelu vděčný.“

Bylo by to zábavné, kdyby to zároveň s sebou nepřineslo stísněný pocit kolem žaludku. Velmi dobře si uvědomoval, že Tonyho chování ten večer bylo vyvolané alkoholem, ale dostat nepřímé ujištění od někoho jiného, bylo prostě něco, co nechtěl slyšet.

„Je mi jasné, že je to s Tonym někdy těžké. Až se něco takové příště stane, neváhejte mi zavolat a já se o všechno postarám. Mám už svoje zkušenosti.“

„To je v pořádku, madam, nerad bych vás zbytečně obtěžoval. Dokáži Tonyho dostat do postele aniž bych mu dovolil hrát si se zásuvkami,“ obrátil to v žert, i když měl trochu stažené hrdlo.

Na druhém konci linky se ozvalo krátké, měkké zasmání, po kterém když slečna Pepper promluvila, zněla o poznání uvolněněji.

„Věděla jsem, že na vás je spolehnutí, ale stejně se mi raději ozvěte...“  
„Jak si přejete, madam.“

„Takže jsme domluveni,“ uzavřela krátce; nic jiného už nepovažovala za nutné dodávat, „A teď bych pro vás měla něco, co by vám mohlo udělat radost,“ změna tématu byla stejně stručná a přímá, jako zbytek jejich rozhovoru, „Slyšela jsem od Tonyho, že máte rád výtvarné umění.“

Jakmile padle zmínka o umění, opadla z něj větší část napětí, uvolnil se a nechal ruce opět poklesnout podél boků. Úsměv se mu po tváři rozšířil vlastně sám od sebe.

„Ano, to mám.“  
„V tom případě by vás určitě mohlo zajímat, že Tony příští středu pořádá soukromou výstavu tady v New Yorku. Jde hlavně o umělce konce devatenáctého a první poloviny dvacátého století. Všechno jsou to obrazy a sochy ze soukromích sbírek. Díla, která v galeriích vyset neuvidíte. Co vy na to? Chtěl byste Tonyho doprovázet?“

Kdyby řekl, že mu její návrh udělal radost, asi by to správně nevyjádřilo jeho pocity. Je máloco miloval víc, než posadit do ticha galerie, vnímat tu atmosféru a nasávat paletu emocí, které se skrývali za barvami obrazů. Možná si také položit na kolena svůj blok a pokusit se sám zachytit alespoň střípek z toho, co bylo v dílech opravdových umělců ukryto. Zbožňoval vůni plátna a olejových barev a téměř nic ho nemohlo uklidňovat víc, než pocit dřeva tužky nebo povrchu uhlu v prstech a šustění a skřípání papíru při malování.

Možnost vidět dosud neviděná díla skutečných mistrů ho doslova nadchla.

„Velmi rád. Něco takového bych si za žádných okolností nenechal ujít,“ připustil s nadšením.

„Dobře, zapíšu vás na seznam hostů.“

„Děkuji, madam,“ poděkoval vděčně, nicméně i přes vděk a nadšení, nemohl nevyjádřit myšlenku, které mu proběhla hlavou, „Jestli mohu na něco zeptat... nikdy jsem neměla dojem, že by byl Tony milovník umění. Jak se dostal k pořádání soukromé výstavy?“

Pepper se znovu lehce zasmála.

„Máte pravdu, Tony je sotva milovník umění. Nejspíš by nepoznal Picassa od skvrny na zdi, ale pro muže jeho postavení je sbírání uměleckých děl otázkou prestiže a protože Tony je Tony a musí mít stejné hračky jako ostatní chlapci, tak mě pověřil tím, abych pro něj sesbírala hodnotné umění z celého světa a napříč všemi uměleckými styly a dal mi na to opravdu štědrý rozpočet, který jsem také využila. Za roky, co jsem byla jeho asistentkou, jsem pro něj vytvořila opravdu úžasnou sbírku,“ prohlásila pyšně, jako člověk, který je hrdý na své celoživotní dílo a také s jasným zapálením pro umění, které evidentně se Stevem sdílela, „Jako majitele ho ta sbírka přivedla asi před šesti lety mezi podobně velké a úspěšné sběratele. Jsou to obchodníci a vlivní lidé z celého světa, kteří každoročně pořádají soukromou výstavu, aby ukázali nové přírůstky do svých sbírek. Pokaždé připadne organizace na někoho jiného a letos jsme to my.“

„Rozumím.“

„Jsem vážně ráda, že Tony zase chodí do společnosti. Už jsem se začínala bát, že ho budu muset zastoupit jako hostitele. Umění sice miluji, ale... dejme tomu, že s lidmi, kteří tam budou, si nerozumím tak, jako Tony, nebo spíš oni si nerozumí se mnou,“ dodala, její hlas při tom zněl napnutě a nevstřícně.

Okamžitě si vybavil, o čem Tony včera mluvil, že slečnu Pepper mnoho lidí nerespektuje protože je žena bez patřičného původu. Některé věci se prostě ani během desetiletí nezměnily.

„Záleží na tom, jestli tam bude ochotný jít... kdyby ne, bylo by mi nesmírnou ctí vás doprovodit.“ Částečně to navrhl proto, že se to slušelo, ale hlavně z toho důvodu, že by opravdu rád strávil nějaký čas s tak pozoruhodnou ženou, jako byla slečně Pottsová a nedělalo by mu žádný problém postavit se za ní, kdyby se k ní někdo choval nevhodně.

„To je od vás laskavé, Steve, ale myslím, že to nebude třeba. Tony nikdy neměla problém tam jít, možná umění nemiluje tak jako my dva, ale rád předvádí, co vlastní. Bude stačit, jen abyste mu to připomněl, se mnou, jak to vypadá, nejspíš nechce mluvit.“  
„Jistě, to nebude problém, hned jak ho uvidím, mu to připomenu a také mu řeknu, aby vám zavolal.“

„Kdyby se vám podařilo ho přimět, aby se mi ozval, považovala bych to za zázrak, ale rozhodně vám nebráním to zkusit,“ řekl s náznakem humoru v hlase, „Budu se muset vrátit k práci. Ráda jsem s vámi zase mluvila, Steve.“  
„To i já s vámi, madam.“

Zaznělo další pípnutí, které oznamovalo konec hovoru a jenom pár vteřin na to se otevřeli dveře tělocvičny a v nich stanul Tony. Zrak mu padl přímo na něj. Byl oblečený do teplákové soupravy, ale její vršek měl přehozený přes rameno, takže měl na sobě jenom pohodlně vypadající kalhoty a tílko, které přiléhalo těsně k jeho svalnatého hrudníku a velmi jasně se pod ním rýsoval kruh obloukového reaktoru. Neubránil se tomu, aby nesklouzl pohledem na jasně modré světlo linoucí se zpod černého tílka zřetelně zářilo a od něj pak očima putoval po napínajících se svalech hrudníku, k rameni, které měl Tony včera zraněné a pak bledé kůži svalnatých paží které od loktů pokrývali zřetelné černé chlupy.

Rychle uhnul pohledem, dřív než mohl začít nevhodně zírat a několika polknutími se zbavil vzrůstajícího knedlíku v puse.

„Jdeš pozdě, Tony,“ upozornil ho neutrálně.

„Pozdě, ale přece,“ odvětil Tony bez byť špetky omluvy, konečně vešel do tělocvičny a dveře se za ním zavřely.

Věnoval mu další pohled a tentokrát se mu podařilo udržet oční kontakt.

„Volala mi slečna Pepper. Právě jsi ji minul.“

„Já vím. Jarvis se zmínil, že spolu mluvíte.“

Pozvedl obočí, jak mu velmi rychle došlo o co jde a dospěl k názoru, že je to směšné.

„Čekal jsi za dveřmi, než skončíme,“ nebyla o otázka, ale konstatování, „To je dětinské, uvědomuješ si to?“

Tony jenom ledabyle pokrčil rameny a opřel se loktem o nejbližší cvičební přístroj, který s oblibou používala Natasha. Steve jim nikdy nepřišel na chuť, na rozdíl od činek a boxovacích pytlů, byly křehké a naprosto zbytečně složité. Nic člověka nenakoplo tak dobře, jako prostý a obyčejný běh.

„Dnešek měl být o nás dvou, nevidím důvod, proč do toho tahat mojí ex.“

Nedal na sobě znát překvapení.

„Nevěděl jsem, že jste si byli blízcí,“ vyklouzlo mu, aniž by pomyslel na to, že není jeho starost, s kým Tony spal nebo spí, a už vůbec neměl právo se zajímat o muže v životě slečny Pottsové. Zvláště pak neměl důvod k bodnutí žárlivosti, které cítil. On a Tony nebyli milenci a i kdyby přece... ani tak neměl právo žárlit... ne, žádné 'možná' a 'přece' nemohlo ani nastat.

„Je to už minulost,“ byla Tonyho prostá odpověď následovaná dalším neurčitým pokrčením rameny, „Dlouho jsme byli přátelé, potom jsme spolu chvíli spali. Vypadalo to nadějně, ale nakonec z toho nic nebylo. Teď jsme zase přátelé. Žádná velká story,“ odpoutal se od cvičebního stroje a pomalu vykročil Steveovím směrem, „Co chtěla?“

Jistě, nebylo nic zajímavého na tom, že měl Tony v minulosti poměr zrovna se slečnou Pottsovou, a když si to bude dostatečně dlouho opakovat, možná tomu i uvěří.

„Chtěla ti připomenout uměleckou výstavu, kterou pořádáš příští týden. Měl by ses tam ukázat.“

„Já pořádám... oh, ahá! Jasně, už si vzpomínám!“ přerušil Tony sám sebe, než se stačil dopodivit, „Úplně jsem na to zapomněl. Obrazy nejsou zrovna moje gusto, ale tobě by se to mohlo líbit. Chceš jít se mnou?“ pozval ho a znělo to v tu chvíli velmi upřímně, než stačil dodat: „Byla by to skvělá příležitost, jak tě ukázat v těch správných společenských kruzích.“

„Vlastně mě už slečna Pepper pozvala za tebe.“

„Jasně, že tě pozvala. Pep umí myslet na maličkosti, které si nestíhám pamatovat. Vždycky jsem ji za to miloval,“ vyznal city jako kdyby to nic nebylo, prostě jenom fráze, ale zároveň se upřímně usmál, načež mu úsměv ze rtů zase sklouzl a on se rozhlédl kolem sebe, „Takže kde začneme, vojáku?“

 

°°0°°

 

Tony s úlevným povzdechem klesl na lavičku u zdi a natáhl se pro své pití. Posadil se vedle něj a trochu nalonil hlavu k němu, jak poslouchal jeho dech. Měl ho zrychlený od námahy a kdesi hluboko v hrudi se dal rozpoznat chrastivý zvuk, který Steve až moc dobře znal z let před sérem. Ve skutečnosti to nebylo něco, co by člověku znemožnilo se hýbat a dýchat, ne jako opravdový astmatický záchvat, ale věděl s jistotou, že je to nepříjemné. Byl to pocit, jako mít v plicích zabodané špendlíky a žebra sevřená ve svěráku.

„Hrajeme si na doktora?“ zeptal se Tony napůl úst, hledíc na něj téměř šibalsky koutkem oka.

„Promiň?“ zeptal se neutrálně, jak předstíral nejen že neví o čem Tony mluví, ale i to, že nepochopil narážku v jeho slovech.

Tony protočil oči a odložil svou lahev.

„Vím, že posloucháš můj dech svým supersluchem. Když to děláš, máš takový skelný pohled,“ zamával si rukou před obličejem, „Nepotřebuji tvůj dohled, jsem v pořádku a nemám v plánu se v nejbližší době zhroutit, pokud se toho bojíš. Sice na to možná vypadám, ale ne všichni můžou strávit hodinu v tělocvičně a pak rovnou skočit na přehlídkové molo.“

Nemusel se ani ptát, jestli naráží na něj. Když udržoval Tonyho normální lidské tempo, nestačil se ani pořádně unavit, natožpak zpotit jako jeho společník. Drobně se usmál, jelikož vzal jeho slova spíš jak lichotku, než pichlavou poznámku. Alespoň doufal, že to byla lichotka, protože tentokrát Tony neměl potměšilí lesk v očích.

„Jenom chci na vlastní... uši vědět, jak na tom jsi. Je to otázka funkčnosti našeho týmu, musím znát vaše silné stránky i vaše slabiny. Jestli se bez obleku neubráníš...“

„Umím se ubránit i bez ně,“ přerušil ho Tony tvrdě, „Nepotřebuji velké svaly, špionský výcvik, rychlost nebo vlastního pana Hydea. Mám něco lepšího,“ poklepal si prstem na zpocený spánek, „mozek... a svůj telefon. To jsou dvě věci se kterými zvládnu cokoliv chci. Svět je obrovské elektronické hřiště a já mám ze všech dětí nejlepší bábovičky.“

„Ani zdaleka není na celém světě elektronika a ty jsi bez ní ztracený.“

Jeho slova odměnil Tony krátkým, pobaveným uchechtnutím.

„A ty ji zase ztracený tam, kde je, starouši,“ poplácal ho spíš rozpustile, když vstával z lavičky, dávaje tak najevo, že jejich rozhovor končí, „Já, moje srdce a moje plíce jsme v pořádku, až nebudeme, dám ti vědět. To myslím vážně. Nejsem sice moc týmový hráč, ale vím, jak se to hraje a neohrozil bych vás.“  
„Tony...“  
„Ne, konec diskuze,“ zvedl rázně ruku, „Řekl jsem ti jedno ze svých velkých tajemství, nenuť mě toho teď litovat,“ odmlčel se, jak čekal, jestli na tom Steve něco odpoví, ale ten jen mlčel, „Fajn. Pro dnešek končím a jdu si dát sprchu. Jdeš taky?“ otázal se a napřáhl k němu ruku.

To byla rána pod pás. Jestli se chtěl Tony vyhnout rozhovoru, stačilo už na začátku udělat návrh... nabídnout mu ruku, protože pokud ho něco dokázalo zbavit argumentů, potom představa Tonyho nahého těla tím byla. Přijal nabídnutou ruku, i když věděl, že by to neměl dělat, a zvedl se také z lavičky. Zůstal stát nad Tonym, prsty ovinuté kolem jeho nahého předloktí, takže mohl cítit jeho vlažnou kůži, svaly, které se pod ní pnuly a jemné lechtání chloupků na dlani. Mohl cítit i zrychlený tep, jak Tonyho krev proudila pod kůží.

Zatnul volnu ruku v pěst a pustil Tonyho paži.

„Ještě tu chvíli zůstanu.“

Přes Tonyho tvář přeběhlo krátké zklamání, než se jeho koutky zvedl v pichlavém půlúsměvu.

„Jak chceš,“ řekl lehkým tónem a sklonil se pro svou lahev, „Užij si to, a kdybys sem náhodou chtěl rovnou přestěhovat celou svou ložnici, dej vědět,“ dodal trochu pichlavě, poukazujíc na to, že tu Steve trávil hodně času.

Semkl rty a nijak na to neodpověděl, což Tonymu vůbec nevadilo. Vykouzlil jeden ze svých oslnivých úsměvu, obrátil se na patě a okamžik na to už se za ním zavřeli dveře tělocvičny. Ještě chvíli sledoval už zavřené dveře, pak si povzdechl a opřel se rukou o zeď.

Tony. Tony ve sprše. Ten obraz byl až příliš jasný, tak jasný, že by ho dokázal po paměti obtáhnout uhlem. Bezděčně ho napadlo, že jít s Tonym na soukromou výstavu nakonec není tak dobrý nápad, protože jestli to dopadne jako jejich večeře... vážně pochyboval o svém sebeovládání.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve miluje umění, upřímně a hluboce, a návštěva výstavy je něco, co opravdu chce. Na druhou stranu Tony... no, řekněme, že i on dostane to, co dlouho chce.

Narovnal si motýlka a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Výstava se nepořádala ve skutečné galerii se vchodem z ulice a strategicky umístěnými sloupy, kterých několik v New Yorku už stačil navštívit. Byl to ve skutečnosti velký byt, stoupající dvěma podlažími domu, nacházejícího se ve velmi luxusní části Manhattan, který byl prý před sotva měsícem přebudován na soukromou galerii ve které kromě obvyklých bílých stěn, nechyběl ani bar s plnou obsluhou, pohodlné pohovky a křesla hodící se spíš do skutečného obývacího pokoje, a přirozeně panoramatický výhled na město. Všechno kolem bylo okázalé, evidentně drahé a velmi tonyovské. Sedačky byly bílé, nízké a s krátkýma zlatýma kovovýma nožkama, popisky vedle obrazů byly přirozeně holografické a samotné obrazy byly chráněny, prozatím neprůhledným, energetickým štítem – jak se mu Tony neopomněl opakovaně pochlubit. Jeho práce, jak jinak, stejně jako veškeré elektronické vybavení a zabezpečení.

„Co si to s tím motýlkem děláš? Pojď sem,“ vyzval ho Tony a zatáhl za klopu jeho sama, aby ho donutil se k němu sklonit.

Bez řeči se trochu snížil, natolik, aby měl Tony dobrý přístup k jeho krku.

„Kdo tě ho učil vázat?“ nebyl to ani tak dotaz, jako stížnost, zatímco mu motýlka upravoval.

„Vlastně tvůj otec,“ přiznal bez skrupulí. Jako dítě Brooklynu uměl vázat sváteční kravatu, protože s mámou chodili každou neděli do kostele, ale motýlek se mu nikdy ani nedostal do ruky, dokud nebyl supervojákem. Základní výcvik a doplnění jeho vzdělání byla hezká věc, stejně jako obratné prsty, ale ani jedno z toho nemohlo pomoct se vším.

Tony na něj úkosem, chladně pohlédl, než opět sklopil oči k jeho motýlku. V tu chvíli trochu zalitoval toho, že zmínil Howarda. V prvních pár týdnech, co se s Tonym znal, doufal, že by si mohli o Howardu Starkovi spolu popovídat, pak ovšem zjistil, že Tony z nějakého, pro něj stále nezjištěného důvodu, nechce o svém otci mluvit.

„Tak to hodně vysvětluje,“ ozval se Tony znovu, když doupravil jeho motýlka, ale zanechal jednu svou dlaň položenou na Steveově hrudi, „Mému otci motýlky a kravaty ze zásady vázala máma a nebo Javis... myslím tím toho živého Jarvise, otcova osobního sluhu a našeho majordoma,“ uvedl na pravou míru, sklouzl mu dlaní po hrudníku a pak nechal ruku klesnout k boku, „Vlastně to byl právě Jarvis, kdo mě naučil vázat si sám kravatu a motýlka... a taky holit se, jezdit na kole... a na koni, což je mimochodem pro mě nejděsivější adrenalinový sport... a pak ještě pár dalších věcí,“ drobně, nostalgicky se pousmál, než zamrkal a potřásl hlavou a jeho rty se stáhl do poťouchlého úsměvu a přimhouřil oči, „Nuže, připraven dělat dneska dobrého hostitele?“

A tady byl důvod, proč se Tony tak potměšile usmíval. Musel jednoduše připomenout skutečný důvod, proč tu s ním vlastně je a že měli doslova smlouvu na to, aby Steve dělal Tonyho dekorativní prvek. Téměř na to zapomněl, užívaje si ty okamžiky, kdy prostě jenom mohl být s ním, ale jak vidno, nemohlo mu to být dopřáno navždy. A asi to tak i bylo správně. Pamatovat si, že je to ve skutečnosti všechno jenom obchod, mu mohlo docela pomoci se zdržet zbytečného fantazírování a nadějí.

Pousmál se, dávaje do toho úsměvu i přezíravé pobavení.

„Vím, co mám dělat. Usmívat se, potřásat lidem rukama a být ke všem milý. To zvládnu, Tony.“

„Pane Starku,“ ozvala se Tonyho asistentka, „První hosté právě dorazili ke vchodu.“

Tony se k ní obrátil a usmál se.  
„Výborně,“ zapnul si ruce, přičemž vypadal, že se opravdu těší, „Máme všechno připraveno?“

„Ovšem, pane.“

„Tak jdeme na to,“ zavelel rázně, slečně Watsonová jenom stroze přikývla a rychle se od nich vzdálila ke dveřím, kde byli připraveni číšníci a další obsluha. Tehdy se k němu Tony naklonil a tichým hlasem se zeptal:

„Jak se jmenuje? Mám na mysli mou asistentku.“  
„Slečna Watsonová. Felicie Watsonová. Ty si vážně nepamatuješ její jméno?“ Zvedl důrazně obočí; jak si mohl někdo nepamatovat jména vlastních a navíc osobních zaměstnanců.

Tony jenom pokrčil rameny.

„Teď už možná budu,“ odvětil, ale to bylo vše, co řekl, jelikož se otevřely dveře a vešel první host.

A po něm další a další. Tony se s nimi vítal s profesionálně přátelským úsměvem, bodře a občas i s vtipem a oni mu odpovídali stejnou mincí. Steve si nemohl pomoct, ale musel se znovu ptát, kolik z Tonyho 'přátel', jsou ve skutečnosti alespoň blízcí známí. Snad ani jediný pozdrav nebyl skutečně upřímný ani od jedné strany a jistým způsobem se cítil vinný, když se vlastně choval stejně. I když od něj se nejspíš ani nečekalo, že by jeho úsměv, potřásání rukou a nabídka občerstvení, bylo upřímné. Být dobrým hostitelem byla doslova jeho placená práce, ale Tony... Neubránil se úvahám o tom, jestli by nechtěl skutečné přátele, se kterými by se mohl podělit o to, co ho opravdu baví.

Nevěděl, kolik hostů má přijít, ale nakonec se počet ustálil na dvaceti osmi lidech, včetně doprovodů, a plus patnácti tělesných strážcích, kteří se strategicky přesunuli do rohů, kde nebyli tak nápadní, nepřekáželi, ale měli co nejlepší výhled. Někteří to zvládl lépe, někteří hůře. Automaticky, jak mu radil instinkt supervojáka i výcvik, si je prohlédl a odhadl jejich vyzbrojenost a potenciál. Žádný z nich neměl střelnou zbraň, jeden měl elektrický obušek skrytý pod sakem, pět z nich byli, podle držení těla, bývalí vojáci, přinejmenším šest dalších se věnovalo boxu – deformované nosy, čelisti a jizvy zvláště v obočí byli hodně výmluvné – a ostatní se pravděpodobně věnovali tomu, čemu se dnes říkalo kulturistika. Při pohledu na ně si bezděčně vzpomněl na Natashinu poznámku, že Tony vedle sebe od svého zajetí nechce žádné bodyguarda. Když viděl tyto muže, chápal to. Sice byli na pohled jistě zastrašující, ale byl si docela jist, že v boji má větší šance Tony se svými příručními iron man rukavicemi, skrytými v poměrně nenápadných, lehkých náramcích, než oni všichni dohromady.

„Je tu víc lidí, než jsem čekal,“ podotkl Tony, který k němu právě přistoupil a podal mu sklenku s vínem.

Přijal ji čistě jen proto, že i všichni ostatní v místnosti svírali nějaký alkohol, samozřejmě včetně Tonyho, který si držel své martini se třemi olivami.

Rozhlédl se pořádně po celé místnosti, po lidech, kteří se spolu v hloučcích bavili, načež se obrátil ke svému společníkovi a trochu se naklonil, aby ho Tony slyšel, přestože mluvil potichu. Opět si nebyl jistý, co všechno pro lidské ucho zakryje tiše hrající hudba v pozadí a nevěděl, co je dovoleno v tak malé, Tonymu možná blízké společnosti, říkat nahlas.

„Neměl jsi seznam hostů?“ zeptal se. Bylo by překvapující, kdyby neměl, vzhledem k tomu, že se kromě lidí musel postarat také o obrazy, které si s sebou hosté přivezli.

„Jistěže měl, ale půlka lidí z toho seznamu, se vůbec nedostavila. Většinou s vágní omluvou nebo rovnu bez ní,“ odvětil nezaujatě, klouzaje pohledem po místnosti, jako kdyby se nechtěl Steveovi podívat do očí. Vypadal to, že se ho neúčast pozvaných hostů opravdu dotkla.

„Jestli ti to nějak pomůže, považuji za hodně nezdvořilé nepřijít a ani se za to neomluvit,“ řekl v naprosto chabém pokusu o podporu.

Tentokrát už se na něj Tony podíval a podle očekávání se ušklíbl.

„Děkuji za tvou obrovskou morální podporu, zlato,“ protáhl sarkasticky, nicméně pak opět zvážněl, „I tak to považuji za velký úspěch, myslím, že ještě před půl rokem by nepřišel nikdo. Teď tu nejsou jen ti, kteří mají problém s mým momentálním pracovním zaměřením.“

„Máš na mysli to, že jsi Iron Man?“

„To taky,“ přikývl krátce, „Najde se ale víc těch, co můj odchod ze zbrojařského průmyslu považuje za jakousi zradu tradic nebo snahu zbavit se odpovědnosti za to, co moje zbraně napáchaly ve světě. Ale tak já to nevidím,“ krátce k němu vzhlédl, pak se napil a opět se rozhlédl po místnosti, „Uzavřel jsem své zbrojařské závody a zlikvidoval sklady zbraní právě proto, aby už nemohl víc škodit. Snažím se tím napravit staré chyby... chci ale podotknout, že za ně nejsem zodpovědný jenom já,“ dodal důrazně, pozvedaje k němu sklenku, aby dodal svým slovům ještě větší sílu, „Velký díl odpovědnosti nese i Stane, ale ten je momentálně nezvěstný a tak ho nemůže nikdo stíhat.“

To, že by byl Stane nezvěstný, nebyla pravda, ale byla to oficiální verze. Ve složkách SHIELDu bylo naprosto jasně napsáno, že ho Tony v sebeobraně zabil a pak se nejspíš zbavil všech pozůstatků po jejich střetu. Na podrobnosti se nikdy neptal. Tony o tom muži mluvil jen zřídka a vypadalo to, že je to další téma, které je uzavřené. Ale to, co si Steve přečetl o Staneovi ve složkách, stačilo na to, aby Tonyho nevinil za jeho zabití, nejspíš by se, být na jeho místě, zachoval stejně.

„Já vím,“ odvětil, přičemž to myslel jako odpověď nejen na to, že se Tony snažil odčinit své chyby, ale i na to, že za ně nebyl jediný odpovědným.

„No a pak nepřišlo pár lidí, kteří mají problém s tebou,“ podotkl Tony s naprostou lehkostí, zatím co upil ze své sklenky.  
„Se mnou? Vždyť mě ani neznají,“ v první řadě se podivil, ale také se cítil být trochu dotčený. Neměl zrovna v lásce lidi, kteří soudili ostatní výlučně podle vzhledu, aniž by se snažili poznat i osobnost.

„Nejde o tebe osobně, ale o to, že jsi muž a oni si myslí, že spolu spíme,“ objasnil, kde je skutečný problém.

Zatrnulo mu. Staré, hubené já, bojící se prozrazení, zatčení a uvěznění v psychiatrické léčebně, se opět ozvalo. Tiše, ale přesto. Tony byl za každých okolností tak sebejistý a přirozený, že bylo docela snadné se ukázat na veřejnosti po jeho boku, předstírat, že je jeho milenec a v klidu zapomenout na to, že i v této době se najde mnoha takových, kteří nebyli muže, jak je Steve, ochotni přijmout.

Upil jeden malý doušek ze své sklenky, dávaje si trochu načas s odpovědí, aby si mohl být naprosto jist, že jeho tón neprozradí nic z jeho náhlých obav a nepohodlí.

„Neměl jsem ti náhodou reputaci zlepšit a ne zhoršit?“ otázal se zcela upřímně, i když musel připustit, že to mohlo znít trochu defenzivně. Naštěstí to tak Tony nevzal.

„Záleží na tom, jakou reputaci máš na mysli. Obchodní? Tu jsem měl skvělou i v nejvíc ztrátovém období a závisí na mé osobní pověsti jen do určité míry. Má vlastní reputace na druhou stranu...“ nechal to vyznít do ztracena, ale zároveň se trochu pobaveně pousmál, „Nikdy mi o ní nijak zvlášť nešlo, jediné, na čem mi záleží, je, aby mě lidé nepovažovali za... 'společenskou mrtvolu' a tuhle podmínku můj vztah s tebou dokonale splnil. Ono nakonec beztak nesejde na tom, co lidé říkají, ale hlavně, že se o tobě mluví. V tom spočívá klíč k popularitě a slávě.“

„To já bych spíš nazval daní za slávu,“ podotkl vážně a shlédl na něj, načež pokynul sklenkou k lidem kolem sebe, „Promiň, že to říkám, Tony, ale tihle lidé nevypadají a nechovají se jako tvoji přátelé. Proč ti vlastně sejde na tom, jestli tě považují za 'společenskou mrtvolu' nebo ne?“

Tony se krátce, ale pobaveně zasmál.

„Právě proto, že to nejsou moji přátelé, záleží na tom, co si myslí, že o mě ví. Malá špinavá tajemství jsou tím, co mocné lidi jako jsme my, udržuje jednoho před druhým v bezpečí. Oni vědí něco o mě a já vím něco o nich. Dívej se,“ ukázal k jednomu z hostů, trochu zavalitému ruskému podnikateli, „Andrejavič, je ruský oligarcha. Jeho jméno a rodinné jmění sahá nějakých dvěstě let zpátky k carskému dvoru. Když se dostal k moci Stalin, jeho dědeček okamžitě změnil barvu a stal se dobrým komunistou, teď je Andrejavič velkovýrobcem těžké vojenské techniky pro ruskou armádu... a mimo jiné prodává vojenská tajemství na černém trhu. Ta Ruská kupujeme my, číňani, izraelci a naopak naše tajemství kupují Rusové. Nedělá to kvůli ideologii, ale protože miluje peníze, chce jich víc a víc, a myslí si, že ho jeho bohatství a moc činí nedotknutelným. Z velkou pravděpodobností se mýlí. Jednou mu někdo vpálí kulku do hlavy, buď to budou jeho konkurenti, nebo ruská vláda... nebo možná CIA. Kdo ví,“ pokrčil mírně rameny, „A ten, s kým mluví?“ pokynul na vedle stojícího štíhlého asiata, který byl nejméně o hlavu a půl menší, než Andrejavič a díky vousu vypadal velmi staře, i když nejspíš nebyl, „To je Atsushi. Jeho majetek je také rodinný, je nejmladším synem nejmladšího syna nebo něco takového. Dostává od svého dědy apanáž za kterou nakupuje umělecká díla a pak je prodává dál. Považuje se za znalce umění a mimo jiné má výborné vztahy s Jakuzou. Není jedním z členů, ale pro ty vysoce postavené nakupuje kradená umělecká díla. A myslím si, že je i sám nechává krást.“

„Takže mi vlastně říkáš, že minimálně dva tvoji hosté jsou mezinárodní zločinci? Tím ale můj pohled na ně rozhodně nezlepšíš,“ upozornil ho s trochou temného pobavení.

„Nesnažím se ho zlepšit,“ odmítl, kroutíc hlavou, „Snažím se ti vysvětlit, že jsou to bohatí, mocní a potencionálně nebezpeční lidé. Nemohu je prostě jen tak ignorovat. Jsou součástí mého života ať chci nebo ne. Musím s nimi proto zůstat zadobře a zároveň se postarat o to, že o nich vím vše, co se vědět dá a oni o mně na druhou stranu vědí jen to, co chci, aby věděli. Rozruch kolem nás,“ naznačil mezi nimi dvěma rukou,“ je skvělý způsob, jak zčeřit vodu. Vyrojí se desítky různorodých odpovědí na otázku 'Proč známý playboy najednou spí s mužem?' a ty budou jejich,“ pokynul sklenkou k sálu, „malé mozečky dlouho zaměstnávat. Chápeš?“ zvedl k němu tázavý pohled.

Zamračil se, ale ne proto, že by nepochopil, nýbrž z toho důvodu, že chápal až moc dobře a nelíbilo se mu co to znamená.

„Rozumím. My,“ také naznačil mezi nimi sklenkou, „se postaráme o to, že se ti zvedne prodej u tvých nových zákazníků, zároveň tvoji morálně nezkorumpovaní známí budou řešit, proč jsme spolu a tak se udržíš na vrcholu společenského zájmu a tvoji... méně morální známí se budou zabývat něčím podružným a nebudou pátrat po stejně závažným informacích o tobě, jaké máš ty o nich.“

Navzdory tomu, jak špatné bylo to, co právě řekl – plné vzájemné nedůvěry, intrik, pravděpodobně také lží a amorálnosti - se Tony široce a potěšeně usmál a vzápětí ho přátelsky poplácal po zádech a pak nechal svou ruku krátce odpočinout na jeho rameni, než ji stáhl pryč.

„Chápeš nuance zbohatlického intrikářství rychle, vojáku. Za chvíli bys v tom mohl být vážně docela dobrý.“

„Tak to mě těší,“ odvětil napůl úst, bezpochyby sarkasticky, a semkl rty.

Nezdálo se, že by si vůbec Tony jeho sarkasmu všiml nebo ho spíš ignoroval a upil ze své sklenky, uvolněný a spokojený, jako vždy, jednu ruku strčenou v kapse. Pro něj, jak se zdálo, byl svět a způsoby, o kterých právě mluvili, něco naprosto přirozeného.

„Měl bys vědět, že ne všichni tady jsou zlí hoši,“ přerušil Tony nastalé mlčení, „Například Mabony,“ pozvedl sklenku směrem k vysoké černošce, která si zrovna z baru brala koktejl, „Původem pochází i Etiopie. Když ji bylo pět, emigrovali její rodiče do Francie a ona se pak v šestnácti stala modelkou. K penězům přišla tak, že se vdala za bohatého klenotníka. Docela snadno se mohla stát typickou ženuškou, která jen rozhazuje jmění svého manžela, ale ona ho místo toho začala využívat k podpoře utiskovaných žen a boji za jejich práva v její rodné zemi a dalších afrických státech. Vidíš? Ona není zločinec, je jenom velká milovnice umění.“

Dlouze se zadíval na dva muže, kteří podle jeho mínění měli už dávno sedět ve vězení a pak na ženu, které podle všeho dělala něco dobrého. Bylo si snadné představit, že tihle lidé mají vzájemně protichůdné politické a morální názory.

„Mít tu takové, jako je Andrajevič i slečna Mabony, je myslím potencionálně hodně výbušná kombinace.“

„Neboj se, všichni tu víme, že když padne první výstřel, bude z toho masakr na mezinárodní úrovni a proto se ze zásady nikdy nebavíme o politice,“ ujistil ho Tony stále s lehkostí a položil mu volnou ruku na předloktí, „Myslím, že už je čas, načít hlavní program,“ podotkl, přičemž se překvapivě šikovně podíval na své hodinky tak, že ani nevylil pití, které stále držel v ruce, „Jo, přesně na čas. Doprovodíš mě do kola smrti?“

Mírně pozvedl obočí, napůl kvůli tomu, jaké slova Tony zvolil a také proto, že si nebyl jist, co přesně tím myslel.

„Mám na výběr?“

Tentokrát se hnědé oči znovu šibalsky zaleskly, Tony pevněji sevřel jeho loket a vyvedl ho do středu místnosti. O chvíli později pochopil, proč byla obyčejná uvítací řeč a odhalení vystavených děl, Tonym nazvána kolem smrti.

 

°°0°°

 

Když dokázal přežit desetiletí pod ledem, mohl zvládnout i společenské peklo, do kterého byl uvržen. Naštěstí to nakonec nebylo až tak zlé. Po Tonyho úvodním proslovu a odhalení všech obrazů, se musel každý v místnosti pochlubit právě tím svým a přidat k dobru nějakou historku o tom, jak obraz získal. V davu bylo mnoho těch, kteří umění opravdu milovali a rozuměli mu, ale našlo se také pár takových, kteří měli sbírky, jen aby posílili svou prestiž. Byli to přesně ti, jejichž historky byli přinejmenším dost přibarvené a kteří se pak, po povinné půl hodinové prohlídce celé výstavy, přesunuli k baru a ke stolům s občerstvením a o vystavená díla už ani nezavadili pohledem.

Mělo to i své výhody. V části, kde byli obrazy pověšené, zavládl klid a nikdo se netísnil u samotných děl, takže měl Steve prostor a možnost si v klidu vychutnat každý jednotlivý obraz.

Jediné, co na tom bylo podivné neuspokojivé, byl fakt, že mezi těmi, co se vzdálili k baru, byl nepřekvapivě i Tony. Sice osaměl s jedním z Kupkových děl, ale jeho myšlenky byly roztěkané a neustále, společně s pohledem, klouzaly k Tonymu, která zrovna stál u baru v rozhovoru s brunetkou v jasně modrých šatech. Byla doprovodem britského velvyslance, který ovšem o něčem živě diskutoval s Andrejavičem, takže jí nevěnoval velkou pozornost. Zato ona věnovala až příliš velkou pozornost Tonymu. Stála u něj velmi blízko, téměř se ho dotýkala tělem a viditelně se nakláněla k němu, zatím co měla jednu ruku položenou na jeho předloktí a zlehka po něm přejížděla nahoru a dolů. Pominul-li, že se její chování hodilo spíš do levného baru, než na seriozní společenskou akci, tak zůstal svíravý pocit nevole v žaludku, který se až moc podezřele podobal žárlivosti.

Semknul rty a donutil se upřeně se zadívat na Kupkův obraz.

Žárlivost byla sama osobě špatná, byl to hřích a zdroj mnoha problémů, a krom toho, on neměl sebemenší právo žárlit. Ať se na situaci podíval jakkoliv, nemohl si na Tonyho dělat výhradní nároky. Jestli se chtěl dnes v noci pobavit – a vypadalo to, že má velkou šanci – potom nemohl udělat nic jiného, než se držet stranou a domů dojít pěšky. Ostatně to bylo něco, co dělal tak od svých šestnácti let; byl dobrý přítel, který svého kamaráda doprovodí do hospody i z hospody, pokud potřebuje, ale nikdy nedělá kazišuka a bez řečí odejde domů sám, když to vypadá, že jeho kamarád bude skórovat.

Sakra, zaklel v duchu, jelikož si uvědomil, jak pateticky zní a že dobré dvě minuty zírá na obraz aniž by pořádně věděl, co na něm je a hlavně, aniž by z něj cokoliv cítil. Místo toho se musel znovu ohlédnout po Tonym, který byl stále u baru a...

Zamračil se.

Teď, když si konečně dopřál opravdový, dlouhý pohled přímo na Tonyho, viděl že má na tváři spíš zdvořile zaujatý úsměv a jeho ramena jsou napjatá, jako kdyby se snažil neodtáhnout. Ve skutečnosti vůbec nevypadal, že se baví, spíš naopak. Vypadal vysloveně, jako kdyby ho pozornost ženy obtěžovala a on spíš potřeboval vysvobodit. Pokud záleželo na Steveovi, neměl sebemenší problém dostat Tonyho z brunetčiných spárů.

Poklidně, jako kdyby vůbec o nic nešlo, došel k baru, přistoupil k Tonymu zezadu a položil mu ruku na rameno tak, že měl paži kolem jeho zad. Napůl očekával, že tělo pod jeho dotykem strne ještě víc, třeba jen z překvapení, místo toho se ale Tony uvolnil a téměř se mu opřel o hrudník.

„Neruším?“ zeptal se zdvořile, shlížeje na ženu z celé své výšky. Opravdu se nesnažil budit vyloženě zastrašující dojem, ale rozhodně mu nevadilo, když brunetka prudce stáhla svou ruku z Tonyho předloktí a odstoupila o půl kroku dozadu.

„Ne, jistěže ne,“ odpověděl mu Tony, přičemž mohl jasně slyšet ulehčení v jeho hlase a také jeho tep, ještě před pár okamžiky zrychlený, pozvolna zpomaloval, „Právě mi tu Mellisa...“

„Melinda,“ opravila ho žena, náhle už ne tak sebejistě usměvavá, ale spíš nevrle zamračená, a ostře pohlédla z Tonyho na Stevea.

„Melinda,“ opravil se jako kdyby se vůbec nic nestalo, prostě jenom přeřek, „vyprávěla o sbírce, kterou má její přítel... britský velvyslanec, jestli si na něj vzpomínáš...“

„Jistě. Dnes jsem měl tu čest ho poznat,“ přitakal neméně uvolněně, téměř bodře k Melindině viditelné nelibosti.

„A zvala mě, abych se na ní někdy přišel podívat. Co ty na to? Půjdeme?“

„To by bylo skvělé. Kdy?“

Jeho naprosto přímou otázkou byla Melinda evidentně zaskočená. Několikrát zamrkala v naprostém zmatení, načež její tvář strnula na nuceném úsměvu.

„Dala jsem Tonymu vizitku s mým číslem. Jeho asistentka mi může zavolat a domluvíme se. Teď jestli mě omluvíte, myslím, že se po mě Rupert shání,“ dodala rychle, vymlouvaje se na přítele, kterého byla ještě před půl minutou ochotná klidně podvést, a podle něj ne dost rychle vyklidila pole. K záchvěvu vlastní hanby nemohl být momentálně spokojenější s ničím víc, než s tím, že byla konečně pryč.

„Co ti trvalo tak dlouho?“ zeptal se ho Tony a obrátil se v jeho náruči, „Už jsem začínal bát, že mě tu ohne o bar a moje nevinnost bude navždy pryč,“ podotkl s drobným úšklebkem, vymanil se z jeho polovičního objetí, sebral své martiny a odpoutal se od baru, míříc někam neurčitě do místnosti.

Zůstal mu v patách, ruku mu opět položil na záda a vcelku zlehka ho manévroval směrem ke Kupkovi, kde měl posledních pár minut svůj bezpečný přístav. Tak trochu. Chtěl s na ten obraz konečně moci pořádně soustředit a byl si jistý, že to nedokáže, pokud nebude mít Tonyho po boku. Vedl ho tam tedy ze zcela sobeckých důvodů a vůbec toho nelitoval

„V první chvíli jsem měl dojem, že se dobře bavíš a že se na tebe usmála štěstěna, nechtěl jsem ti ji odehnat,“ odvětil, přičemž myslel nejen štěstěnu, ale i Melindu.

Tony si odfrkl.

„Dokonce i já mám nějaké zásady a nikdy bych neřekl 'ano' zadané ženě...“ odmlčel se, jen proto, aby se zastavil u obrazu a napil ze své sklenky, „Ne, pokud je její partner dva metry od nás,“ dokončil lehkou vážností a koutkem oka se na něj podíval.

Viděl škádlivý záblesk v hnědých očích, stejně jako trhnutí koutků Tonyho úst, jak se snažil potlačit úsměv. Neudržel to a zlehka se zasmál.

„Nikdy bych si nepomyslel nic jiného,“ odpověděl s přehnanou vážnosti, smích sále kdesi v pozadí hlasu, ale rychle se rozplývající do úsměvu. Tony mu ho oplatil, jeden krátký a upřímný úsměv, a pak se obrátil k obrazu a začal ho s přimhouřenýma očima zkoumat. Chvíli sledoval jeho profil, který se najednou zdál být mnohem zajímavější než obraz, když si ale plně uvědomil, co dělá, rychle se obrátil ke Kupkovi.

„Takže... rozmazaná nahotinka, co?“ ozval se Tony po několika dlouhých, příjemných minutách ticha.

Nevěřícně se na něj obrátil. Rozmazaná... nahotinka...? V první řadě nebyla žena na obraze rozmazaná, ale zachycená v kontrastních odstínech červené, pískové a žluté s trochou zelené a modré, a zadruhé by to nenazval nahotinkou. Když malíř zachytí nahé lidské tělo, rozhodně to není pornografie.

„Je to mírně abstraktní podání ženského aktu,“ opravil ho.

„Chápu,“ přikývl Tony, ale jeho výraz prozrazoval, že nechápal, nicméně se také zdálo, že se opravdu snaží. Znovu obrátil svou veškerou pozornost k obrazu. Jen málo do čeho, vyjma filmů a svých strojů, dal tolik soustředění, jako právě teď věnoval ženě na obrazu. Dokonce mírně naklonil hlavu a našpulil rty, trochu jako dítě, které poprvé vidí něco neznámého, ale nakonec to vzdal a nespokojeně potřásl hlavou.

„Promiň, ale tohle prostě nepůjde. Snažím se pochopit, co na těch malůvkách vidíš, jenže...“ pokrčil rameny a vzhlédl k němu, „Malířství šlo vždycky mimo mě. Nemá žádný smysl. Nikam neposouvá hranici vědění, jen se babrá v abstrakci a znázornění citů a emocí, což lidstvu rozhodně nepomůže s... dejme tomu... globálním oteplováním, znečištěním vodstev nebo nedostatkem fosilních paliv. Já,“ ukázal na sebe prstem ruky ve které svíral sklenku, „mám na všechny tyto palčivé otázky uskutečnitelné odpovědi. Měl je on?“ ukázal tentokrát na obraz, „Nemyslím si a vážně pochybuji, že o nich vůbec přemýšlel.“  
„Jistěže nepřemýšlel, zemřel v roce padesát sedm. Tehdy o tom nepřemýšlel nikdo,“ řekl a pak si trochu povzdechl, „Tony, umění je tu proto, aby povznášelo ducha, ne řešilo praktické otázky. Člověk má obdivovat jeho krásu a... cítit se dobře.“ Byla to jednoduchá odpověď, kterou ale neuměl nijak obhájit, kdyby se Tony zeptal. Jak se dalo správně popsat co cítil při pohledu na obraz? Mohl by to přirovnat jedině k tomu, jak se někdy cítil, když se prostě jen dlouze podíval na samotného Tony a to by pro něj bylo ještě víc matoucí, než jakékoliv snaha mu odpovědět slovy.

Naštěstí se Tony neptal, jen nezaujatě pokrčil rameny a začal si hrát s olivami ve své sklence, aniž by dál věnoval obrazu přímo před sebou třeba jenom okrajovou pozornost.

„Podle mě jsou obrazy prostě nudné.“

„Malířství není nudné,“ namítl přesvědčeně, opět ale neschopný svůj názor obhajit, snad až... „Víš například, že řada malířů prý do barev přimíchávalo zvířecí nebo vlastní krev? Někteří věřili, že to barvě dodá větší odolnost nebo sytost, jiní si mysleli, že tak v obrazu přetrvá něco z jejich fyzického já. Další zase doslova zemřeli se štětcem v ruce. Tohle je podle tebe nudné?“

„Ne, nudné to určitě není, jenže je to také známka duševní choroby.“

Zamračil se. Bylo jasné, že ať řekne cokoliv, Tony bude mít vždycky úštěpačnou odpověď, kterou zneváží jeho lásku k malířství. Hádat se vypadalo jako něco naprosto zbytečného. Jedno ho ale zajímalo, jestli existovalo něco, co těšilo Tonyho duši a srdce... kromě jeho vlastních robotů, samozřejmě.

„Rozumím. Nemáš rád malířství,“ uznal jeho názor smířlivým tónem, „Nelíbí se ti ani opera a nečteš. Je něco, kromě moderní technologie, co máš rád?“

„Moderní technologie...“ uchechtl se Tony, jako kdyby tím řekl něco neuvěřitelně vtipného, načež jen pokrčil rameny a strčil si ruku do kapsy, opět ztělesnění jen okrajového zájmu o věc, „Mám rád spoustu věcí, třeba rockovou hudbu nebo filmy. A sbírám komiksy.“

„To není zrovna to, co jsem měl na mysli a ty to víš.“

Přezíravost, která byla ještě chvíli vidět na Tonohy tváři, se pomalu rozplynula a změnila se na váhavost dokonce snad i trochu nejistoty. Náhle se nervozně ošil, předtím než si opět začal hrát s párátkem na které byli nabodnuté olivy v jeho Martiny.

„Dobře, je u ještě jedna věc...“ nadnesl aniž by vzhlédl od své sklenky, „Řeknu ti jaká, ale musíš přísahat, že se mi nebudeš posmívat,“ dodal, když se obrátil ke Steveovi a pro důraz na něj ukázal prstem.

„Přísahám,“ přislíbil, nechávaje si pro sebe poznámku o tom, že se nikomu nikdy neposmíval a také si nedovedl představit, co by mohl mít Tony rád, aby si myslel, že by se mu za to mohl někdo posmívat. Napadly ho takové věci, jako třeba sbírání panenek.

„Fajn, je to trochu trapné, ale... mám docela rád poezii.“

„Poezii?“ vyklouzlo mu překvapeně, než si uvědomil, že tohle byla asi přesně ta reakce, které se Tony obával, jenže prostě... Dobře, musel uznat, že poezie byla asi to poslední, co se zrovna k němu hodilo.

„Hej! Přísahal si, žádné posmívání!“ ohradil se Tony, dokonce upřímně dotčený, i když se to snažil zakrýt lehkým tónem.

„Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel,“ ujistil ho obratem, „Jenom jsem překvapený. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že zrovna ty máš rád poezii.“  
„A to je přesně důvod, proč o tom nikomu neříkám,“ přerušil ho Tony dřív, než stačil dokončit svou myšlenku a vlastně trochu i omluvu, a znovu vůči němu s důrazem pozvedl sklenku, „Čtení básniček není zrovna něco, co zapadá do obecných představ o Tonym Starkovi.“

„Na tom mít rád poezii není nic směšného. Také ji mám rád, sice ne tolik jako malířství, ale... čas od času si něco přečtu,“ nabídl nejspíš cosi jako podporu.

Tony mu věnoval dlouhý, plochý pohled, načež pokrčil rameny a kupodivu obrátil svou pozornost zase k obrazu. Rozhovor tím byl evidentně ukončen. Někdy měl dojem, že mluvit s Tonym je jako plížit se minovým polem; člověk měl jen malou šanci předem odhadnout, kde je nálož, která mu vybuchne přímo do obličeje. Howard Stark, Stane, Tonyho práce, teď i poezie... to všechno byly překážky, kterým musel čelit a jako správný voják se nehodlal vzdát jen proto, že je napoprvé nedokázal překonat.

„Bylo to temné. Bez tebe. Bez té jiskry ve mě. Bylo to tiché. Bez tebe. Bez toho hlasu ve tmě,“ zarecitoval polohlasně, částečně proto, že to ani nemínil říct nahlas, ale hlavně z toho důvodu, že pokud to už vyslovil, patřilo to jenom jediným uším, které také opravdu naslouchaly.

Sotvaže dořekl první verš, už k němu Tony zvedl překvapený pohled, přestal míchat své Martiny a na chvíli, co mohl koutkem oka postřehnout, se zdálo, že i přestal dýchat. Vypadal vlastně docela v šoku. Jistým, možná i trochu škodolibým způsobem bylo uspokojivé vidět, že zrovna jeho dokonale připravil o řeč, byť třeba jenom na pár vteřin. Doslova se nad tím dokázal nadmout pýchou.

„Tys mi právě recitoval milostnou báseň?“ zeptal se Tony také polohlasně, už méně v šoku než před chvílí, a naklonil se k němu tak, že se téměř dotýkali rameny, „Jen se tak ptám, abych měl naprosto jasno.“

„Možná,“ odpověděl s úsměvem, pýcha se smísila s řádnou dávkou rozpaků, které se ho zmocnily; co to vlastně bylo za nápad vydolovat v hlavě pár veršů a říct je nahlas? Rozhodně bláznivý, jako kdyby verše opravdu někdy fungovaly.

„Ale myslím, že je to spíš o životě, než o lásce,“ podotkl, čímž ve skutečnosti napnutou trapnost celé situace nezlepšil a už vůbec nepomohlo, že si nedokázal pomoct a prostě pokračoval, „Teď je to ostré. Jsi tu. Jsi střep čekající dlaně. Teď je to hořké. Jsi tu...“

Další verš nikdy nikdy neopustil jeho pusu, protože byl zachycen Tonyho vlhkými rty, chutnající po Martini a čokoládě. Byl to lehký polibek, spíš pozvání k opravdovému políbení, ale i tak ho dokázal zmást. Zaváhal. Věděl, že by to neměl udělat, uvědomoval si důsledky, ale nedokázal tomu odolat. Právě tohle bylo to, co si velmi dlouho přál.

Vyšel Tonymu vstříc. Vztáhl ruku k jeho zátylku, aby si ho přitáhl blíž k sobě, a pohnul svými rty proti jeho a tak z pozvánky udělal skutečný polibek. Stále to nebylo víc, než rychlá hra rtů, ale bylo to dost, aby na to hodně dlouho nezapomněl, přestože se Tony zbytečně brzy vzdálil. Zvláště si byl jistý, že nikdy nezapomene na jiskru v hnědých očí, kterou postřehl než se Tony zcela odtáhl, odvrátil tvář i pohled stranou, a napil se svého pití.

Dech se mu trochu zadrhl a myšlenky překotně rozeběhly. Měl by se nespíš omluvit nebo ještě spíš říct něco vtipného, možná i trochu Tonyho popíchnout. Obrátit to celé v žert a tak zakrýt, s jakou ochotou ten polibek opětoval.

„Co?“ zeptal se Tony, který se k němu právě obrátil, a vysoce zvedl obočí, „Nemohl jsem tě nechat mi na veřejnosti recitovat verše. Kdyby tě někdo slyšel, vypadalo by to hloupě,“ shrnul důvody, proč to udělal a ušklíbl se.

„Jistě, to si nemohl,“ souhlasil dávaje si záležet na tom, aby nebylo slyšet nic ze zklamání a zahanbení, které cítil. Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že za tím polibkem bylo něco víc, než jenom udržení jejich krytí. Snad za to mohla jeho bláhová naděje nebo možná prostě jenom to, že Tony byl expert na lhaní a předstírání.

„Pojď,“ uchopil ho Tony zlehka po loktem, „Chci si promluvit s někým, kdo skutečně rozumí umění a ty mě můžeš zachránit, kdybych řekl něco hloupého.“

„Budu ti krýt záda,“ ubezpečil ho, nutíc se k úsměvu a lehkém tónu.

Tony se na něj nazpět upřímně pousmál koutkem rtů.

 

°°0°°

 

Za oknem limuzíny ubíhaly zářící výlohy obchodů, neonové nápisy nad nimi a pouliční světla. Sledoval je a zmocňovala se ho nervozita. Měli vzít vlastní auto, ne se nechat vozit limuzínou, jenže nechtěl, aby to skončilo jako posledně, kdy ho musel Steve dovést domů. Neměl rád, když někdo řídil za něj. Ne že by si limuzínou nějak pomohl, vlastně naopak.

Seděl tu doslova na dosah ruky od pana Dokonalého a nedokázal myslit téměř na nic jiného, než na tu hovadinu, kterou dneska provedl. Políbil ho. Sakra, na co to vlastně myslel? Jo, vlastně myslel už dlouho na líbání těch směšně přitažlivých růžových rtů, na jejich chuť a na pocit, který by přinesl dotknout se jich a ochutnat je. Dokázal svoje touhy překonat. Byl pyšný na to, že zvládl tu svrbivou myšlenku zahnat hluboko do svého podvědomí alespoň na tu dobu, kdy byl blízko Stevea. Jenže pak musel ten... proklatý... počestný... hloupý... a sexy chlap začít přednášet verše. Do hajzlu! Vážně? Opravdu mu skočil na básničku? Ne, určitě ne. Ta výmluva pro pusu nebyla ve skutečnosti žádná výmluva, ale pravda. Nemohl nikoho nechat zaslechnout, jak Rogers veršuje. To by bylo tak neuvěřitelné trapné.

Tím úspěšně obhajoval svoje chování. Logické a pochopitelné odůvodnění. Na co výmluvu nenašel byl fakt, že ho Steve políbil nazpět. Jasně, mohl si říct, že prostě pochopil, že je to celé jenom součást hry, jenže... co by někomu nalhával, zvláště sobě, když se odtáhl, Steve vypadal překvapeně, jeho oči byli široké a jasně modré, a ústa měl stále pootevřená, jako kdyby chtěl pokračovat. To nebyl výraz člověka, který předstíral.

Podíval se po něm koutkem oka.

Seděl na druhé straně, oči upnuté na ubíhající ulici, jednu ruku opřenou o dvířka a druhou položenou vedle sebe na sedačce. Prsty měl trochu zatnuté do polstrování, ale kromě toho nic nenapovídalo tomu, že by mu bylo stejně nepohodlně, jako Tonymu, snad vyjma faktu, že se díval z toho okna až příliš usilovně. Utkvěl pohledem na zatínající se ruce. Těch širokých, jak věděl horkých a překvapivě jemných prstech. Vtíravé myšlenky, ty malé potvůrky pobíhající mu mozkem, byly zpátky a přinášely představy toho, jak vsaje jeho široké prsty, hezky jeden článek za druhým, pomalu do pusy a bude při tom sledovat a poslouchat, jak se Steve kroutí v nepohodlí a vzrušení.

Olízl si rty, přičemž si jasně uvědomil svůj zrychlený dech a fakt, že se mu ústa plnila slinami.

Asi měl vážný problém s fixací na Rogersovy ruce, ale copak to byla jeho vina? Nikdo na světě by neměl mít prsty, které doslova křičely, že chtějí být strčeny hluboko do něčího zadku. A hlavně by je neměl mít někdo tak hloupě počestný a dobře vychovaný, protože takové prsty měly být používány. Na něm. Na Tony Starkovi a na nikom jiném.

Náhle to prostě v jeho hlavě prasklo. Byly to týdny, zatracené, nekonečné týdny, kdy kolem Rogerse tancoval jako opilá baletka a nedokázal se rozhodnout, jestli po něm Steve touží stejným způsobem, jako on toužil po něm. Chvíli to vypadalo, že ano, a pak si byl zase na sto procent jistý, že je Rogers zkostnatělé hetero. Teď měl toho všeho jednoduše dost.

Bez toho, aby třeba jen předstíral zdrženlivost, se prostě po sedačce přesunul až k němu. Neúmyslně ho tím donutil uhnout s rukou, zato naprosto předvídatelně ho také přiměl se překvapeně obrátil. Nekomentoval pohled, který mu Steve věnoval a prostě se pohodlně usadil tak, že se jejich stehna dotýkala. Znovu nezaváhal, když položil svou dlaň na jeho nohu dostatečně vysoko na to, aby bylo jasné, že to nemyslí jenom přátelsky. Kdyby byl Steve žena, měl by teď ruku dozajista pod okrajem sukně, jedno že by byla dost krátká, aby se spíš hodila ke striptérce než na seriozní společenskou událost.

„Tony...?“ nadnesl Rogers napůl tázavě.

„Dnešní večer jsem si docela užil na to, že to byla výstava,“ začal, přeci jen trochu obšírně, protože nějak tušil, že by ho docela jistě vyděsil otázkou typu 'Nechceš vyhonit v limuzíně?', ale zároveň se nezdráhal začít rukou klouzat nahoru a dolů po jeho stehně ve velmi výmluvném gestu, které také způsobilo, že Steve stuhnul. Nicméně neucukl, ani se o to nepokusil. Vlastně se nepohnul, dokonce i oči nechal upřené na Tonyho, jako kdyby se velmi usilovně snažil věnovat všechnu svou pozornost jeho tváři. Jako pravý gentleman, který nebloudí očima, natožpak rukama. Bylo to směšně roztomilé a dráždivé zároveň.

„Já si to také užil,“ odpověděl Steve zdvořile.

„Zakončíme to drinkem u mě?“ zeptal se stručně. Tohle bylo multikulturní a určitě i multičasové pozvání do postele, tím si byl naprosto jist, a vřele doufal, že Steve pochopí.

Bylo tu několik vteřin, kdy si vzájemně hleděli do očí. Steveúv ohryzek poskočil, jak ztěžka polkl a jeho ruka se zvedla. V první chvíli to vypadalo, že bude odstrčen, ale místo toho ucítil teplo dlaně a palec, hladící v kruzích hřbet jeho ruky. To byl souhlas. Nebo to rozhodně jako souhlas vypadalo. Zasvěcený a jasný souhlas. Čekal mnohem víc rozpaků, nebo alespoň delší zaváhání či přinejmenším větší zdrženlivost, než váhu kapitánova těla, která se o něj vzápětí opřela. Teď byli jejich tváře tak blízko, že dokázal rozeznat škálu odstínů modré a pár nazelenalých teček ve Steveových duhovkách.

„Ano. To bych rád,“ souhlasil pevným a sebejistým hlasem.

„Dobře,“ odpověděl a pozvolna se odtáhl.

Zachytil trochu zklamání a zaváhání, které problesklo ve Steveových očích a chtělo se mu nahlas zaúpět, že to rozhodně není odmítnutí. Och, bohové, to ani v nejmenším! Prostě jen nebyl dost opilý, sjetý nebo nezvladatelně nadržený, aby musel mít se Stevem... zrovna Stevem... sex přímo tady v limuzíně a to i přesto, že sebevíc toužil potom ho prostě chytnout za zátylek, sevřít ty vlnící se blond vlasy a přitáhnout si jeho hlavu do rozkroku. Možná to potom opravdu udělá, ale ne tady a teď.

Hlavně proto, aby mu tahle neopakující se příležitost neproklouzla mezi prsty, se pohodlně opřel do polstrování sedačky, ale zároveň se opět přiblížil ke Steveovi. S uspokojenýím shledal, že ho to uklidnilo a lehký úsměv rozsvítil jeho tvář předtím, sklouzl pohledem stranou, zpět k okénku, aby přitom co chvíli obrátil na krátko oči k němu.

Tak zůstali, opřeni jeden o druhého, s rukama napůl spletenýma do sebe, po celý zbytek cesty. Vzduch mezi nimi byl napnutý z očekávání, dokud ho nepřetnulo cvaknutí dvířek a jejich otevření. Ne bez špetky nespokojenosti stáhl svou dlaň ze Steveovy nohy, dávaje mu prostor vystoupit, a pak ho následoval.

Výtah už byl pro ně otevřený, zlatý dobrý Jarvis je očekával, bohužel ale ještě nevymyslel praktický způsob, jak mohl jeho počítač číst myšlenky, takže prostě musel prolomit přetrvávající atmosféru očekávání svými slovy.

„Moje patro, Jarvi. Jen tam. Dáme si se Stevem ještě sklenku šampaňského.“

„Jistě, pane,“ odpověděl Jarvis pohotově.

Sklenka šampaňského bylo směšné klišé, které se právě díky své klišovitosti stalo pro něj a Jarvise jedním z mnoha kódových vět. Znamenalo to, že nechce být během následujících alespoň šesti hodin rušen, pokud by nešlo o konec světa, a pár dalších drobností, kterým, jak vřele doufal, tentokrát Jarvis vynechá. Znal je oba dost dlouho, aby mu došlo, že náladová hudba nebude vlastně náladová ani pro jednoho z nich.

Výtah se rozjel. Znal tuhle věž dost dobře na to, aby dokázal počítat, jak dlouho bude ještě cesta vzhůru trvat a že si může dovolit jeden delší pohled ke Steveovi. Stál bez pohybu půl kroku od něj a vypadal trochu napjatě. Než stačil zauvažovat, jestli to značí jenom nervozitu a váhání nebo to má být přímo předzvěst odmítnutí, výtahové dveře se před nimi otevřeli.

Vstoupil do naštěstí tiché místnosti s mírně ztlumenými světly a, zatím co koutkem oka sledoval Stevea, jak ho následuje dovnitř, opravdu zamířil k baru. Sklenka něčeho dobrého nikdy nemohla nic zkazit.

„Bourbon? Whisky? Nebo skutečně šampaňské?“ navrhl zlehka.

„Raději nic,“ přiměl ho Steve svou odpovědí se obrátit, „Měli bychom to nejspíš odložit na jindy, došlo mi, že už je pozdě a já musím být brzo vzhůru.“

Vyloženě se musel kousnout do jazyka, aby neřekl něco sarkastického. Tohle byla absurdně směšná výmluva, která ho popravdě trochu urazila. Nemohl si Rogers vymyslet alespoň něco kreativnějšího? Klidně to mohl považovat za výsměch. Věděl moc dobře, že jako supervoják naspí běžně čtyři možná pět hodin a téměř bez spánku vydrží celé týdny. Brzké vstávání byl ten nejhloupější způsob, jak se vymluvit a utéct.

Nedal na sobě znát, že cítil trochu hořkosti z odmítnutí, a pomalu se vydal zpět ke Steveovi, který prostě postával sotva dva kroky od výtahu a čekal. Když nic jiného, tak čistě z principu, si urve alespoň pořádný polibek. Vlhký, horky a samozřejmě s plnou účastí jazyka, i kdyby to mělo být to první, poslední a jediné co dostane.

Stanul před Stevem dostatečně blízko aby mohl cítit jeho tělesné teplo a přimhouřenýma očima vzhlédl k němu.

„No tak, kapitáne, alespoň jednu sklenku,“ nabídl vyzývavě, takže nemohlo být ani té nejmenší pochyby, co svými slovy doopravdy myslí.

Kupodivu se Stevem to ani nehnulo, zůstal pevný v ramenou a jeho výraz byl vážné, trochu se podobající tomu, které nasazoval, když vklouzl do úlohy Kapitána Ameriky.

„Není to dobrý nápad a ty to víš, Tony,“ odpověděl bez rozpaků, i když jeho hlas byl tichý, „Měl bych jít a my oba bychom měli zapomenout na všechno, co se dnes večer stalo. Nebylo to nic víc, než součást našeho krytí.“ Teď už to byl určitě Kapitán Amerika v celé své arogantní povýšenosti se kterou ustoupil o krok dozadu a teprve v tu chvíli uvolnil ramena a dokonce si dovolil se unaveně pousmát, „Půjdu. Dobře se vyspi,“ dodal zdvořile, už stačilo jen zasalutovat nebo se třeba jenom uklonit, a obrátil se k odchodu.

„Utíkáš od něčeho, co jsi sám začal?“ zavolal za vzdalujícími se zády.

Steve se zastavil uprostřed kroku. Bylo to tak náhlé a podivně hmatatelné, že ho to přimělo spolknout jakékoliv další štiplavé poznámky a téměř zadržet dech v očekávání toho, co přijde. Napadlo ho, že to bude kapitánsky přísný pohled a ještě důraznější odmítnutí nebo možná jenom mlčení a Steveúv rychlí odchod. Co nečekal, bylo, že jasně slyšitelná nadávka sklouzla Steveovi ze rtů:

„Zatraceně!“

Bylo to dostatečně hlasité a důrazné, aby ho to donutilo pootevřít rty v jistém překvapení. Nebylo ani zřídkavé slyšet Steve klít, dalo se to považovat téměř za zázrak. Nedostal ale příležitost si ten zázrak užít, protože se najednou ocitl v pevném objetí a byl přidušen hrubým polibkem. Nestřetly se jenom jejich rty, ale zuby. Bylo to tvrdé až téměř bolestné.

Ani netušil, jak se to stalo, ale najednou se potácel vzad a narazil zády do zdi, Steveovo tělo přimáčknuté proti němu. Měl pocit, že má nad vším jenom malou kontrolu. Nad polibkem, stejně jako nad silnýma, velkýma rukama které mu rychle zabloudily pod košili. K vlastnímu pocitu trapnosti se dokázal jenom držet širokých ramenou a napůl balancovat na špičkách.

„Tony... sakra... Tony,“ uslyšel u svého ucha, když Steve přerušil jejich polibek a zabořil mu hlavu do krku.

„Ano?“ zeptal se ochraptělým hlasem a konečně se natáhl ke kravatě, rychle ji rozvázal, jen aby se dostal k zapínání košile, a pak ji nechal volně viset kolem jeho krku.

Rychle, jeden knoflíček za druhý, jak se netrpělivě toužil dostat na jeho hruď. Konečně a poprvé si mohl užít možnost sklouznout dlaněmi po pevných svalech Steveovy hrudi, na jeho široké ramena a trochu, kam jen dosáhl, na záda. Cítil, jak se mu pod prsty svaly napínají a vlní. Bylo to jiné, než se dotýkat ženy, ty byly vláčné a měkké, i když měl už v posteli pár profesionálních sportovkyň, které budily na dotek podobný dojem.

„Je to špatný nápad,“ povzdechl si Steve a odtáhl se od něj, dost na to, aby se mu podíval do očí – vypadal téměř smutně – a také zastavil jeho pátrající ruce.

„Blbost,“ odsekl rezolutně, i když mu bylo jasné, že má vlastně pravdu. Byl to hrozně špatný nápad, ale už by se nedokázal zastavit ani to neměl v úmyslu zkoušet, ne teď, když měl konečně na dosah to, co tak dlouho chtěl. Nikdy prostě nebyl dobrý v odmítání věcí, po kterých toužil.

Naklonil se kupředu a udělal to, nad čím zoufale uvažoval už v limuzíně. Přejel rty a špičkou jazyka po Steveově vypnutém krku. Bylo to hrubé čerstvým strništěm, ale ne nepříjemné a zvuk, který tím dokázal ze Stevea vyloudit byl naprosto úžasný. Tiché, hrdelní zasténání. Ještě lepší bylo, že ho tím opět donutil k pohybu a snad, jak doufal, přestat zvažovat o takové hlouposti, jako následky.

Steveova ruka se přesunula dolů, k lemu jeho kalhot a pak pod košili, kterou z nich měl napůl vytaženou, až přímo na jeho penis. Cítil silné prsty, jak hladí jeho poloviční erekci. Tiše zasténal a vzepřel boky do doteku. Bylo to až příliš jemné, spíš dráždivé, než uspokojivé. Potřeboval víc.

„Můžu?“ zeptal se ho Steve.

Otevřel oči, v první chvíli naprosto zmatený, co ta otázka znamená. Došlo mu to, až když viděl Steveovi oči zamlžené touhou, ale zároveň i jeho tázavý výraz, kterým doslova prosil o dovolení. On žádal, jestli se ho smí dotýkat? To bylo tak... Bože, to bylo tak obtížně zdvořilé.

Rychle souhlasně potřásl hlavou.

„Jistě... ano. Jsi kdykoliv srdečně vítán,“ souhlasil pro jistotu celou, srozumitelnou větou, aby tu nedošlo k žádné mýlce.

Steve si olízl rty a jeho výraz trochu potemněl a potom prostě padl na kolena. Jeho ruce okamžitě, s naprostou jistotou, putovaly k zapínání Tonyho kalhot a několika rychlými pohyby ho rozepnuli. Fascinovaně sledoval, jak mu Steve napůl stáhl kalhoty z boků a po nich i slipy, a pak ovinul ruku kolem jeho erekce. Zasténal. Nikdy, ani v těch nejdivočejších snech neuvažoval o tom, že opravdu uvidí Stevea klečícího mu u nohou, jak se naklání kupředu a pak bere do pusy v jednom vlhkém horkém tahu dobrou polovinu jeho penisu.

Zavřel oči a zvrátil hlavu dozadu, až se bolestivě uhodil do zátylku, ale bylo mu to úplně jedno. Jediné, co skutečně vnímal, byly rty na jeho ptáku. Ty nádherné, růžové rty, o kterých tak dlouho uvažoval, klouzající po jeho penisu pomalu nahoru a dolů. Sáhl dolů a zabořil prsty do Steveových vlasů. Zkušebně zatlačil na jeho zátylek a pohnul boky vpřed, aby dostal svůj penis hlouběji do vlhkého tepla. Steve se podvolil, jen jeho ruce, svírající mu boky, se zatnuly silněji do látky kalhot a tím i do jeho těla. Bolelo to, ale zároveň to bylo vzrušující.

Skousl další zasténání, které hrozilo, že mu naprosto nedůstojně unikne a zrychlil pohyby svých boků. Věděl, že nevydrží po moc déle, pocit blížícího se vyvrcholením mu svíral slabiny. Stačilo jen pár dalších hlubokých přírazů a orgasmus ho zasáhl v plné síle. Byl lepší, než cokoliv, co v poslední době zažil. Na chvíli měl skoro dojem, že se mu zatmívá před očima, v uších mu tlouklo jeho vlastně srdce a popadal dech.

Matně si uvědomil, že konečně pustil Steveovy vlasy a on se díky tomu mohl zvednout ze země a teď ho podpírá. Byl mu velmi vděčný, jelikož nohy by ho možná ani neunesly, a nerozpakoval se naklonit kupředu a opřít si čelo o jeho rameno.

Cítil jeho horké ruce, jak mu putují nahoru a dolů po zádech v téměř uklidňujícím hlazení a zároveň si velmi jasně uvědomoval tvrdý penis, který se mu opíral do třísel. Objal Steva kolem zad a přitiskl se k němu těsněji.

„Potřebuji chvíli,“ zamumlal, ubezpečujíc ho, že ho rozhodně nehodlá nechat neukojeného.

„Tony...“ opět to byl šepot někde nad jeho hlavou, jemný obavami znějící hlas, až to bylo trochu směšné, „Jsou to tvoje plíce?“

Odtáhl se, podíval se do Steveovi opravdu starostlivé tváře, a zamrkal. Vypadalo to, že hodlal pokládat jednu hloupou otázku za druhou.

Zakroutil hlavou a ušklíbl se.

„Ne, jen skvělý orgasmus,“ odvětil naprosto popravdě a vytáhl se pro polibek.

Stevevy rty chutnali nahořkle a slaně. Známá chuť, která přinášela tu nádherně uspokojivou myšlenku, že se mu před pár okamžiky udělal do pusy. Vždycky ho představa vlastního spermatu v něčí puse neuvěřitelně rajcovala. Odtáhl se uspokojeným povzdechem, zvedl ruku a přejel konečky prstů po Steveových rtech. Steve si povzdechl a trochu pootočil tvář do jeho dlaně a pak otevřel pusu a vsál konečky jeho prstů do pusy. Vzrušení se vrátilo a uhodilo do jeho vyčerpaného penisu. Sakra, potřeboval alespoň hodinu, než se mohl znovu pořádně vzrušit. Tohle mu nemohl Steve dělat.

„Do háje...“ zamumlal, osvobodil svoje prsty a trochu Steve od sebe odstrčil, „Tady ne. Pojď.“

Chytl ho za košili a táhl směrem k pohovce. Nemusel být geniální matematik, aby hned věděl, že zatím co Steveovi si stačí jen kleknout, on bude potřebovat trochu lepší úhel. Posadit si Stevea na pohovku vypadalo naprosto ideálně. Dotáhl ho až k ní a pak ho na ni postrčil.

Steve se za celu dobu neprotestoval, naopak jakmile byl na pohovce, ochotně roztáhl nohy a tak Tonymu poskytl prostor mezi ně klesnout na zem. Až na zemi, při pohledu na jasně patrnou bouli pod Steveovými kalhotami, si uvědomil, že je jak patnáctiletá panna, která naprosto netuší, co má dělat. V celém svém životě se záměrně a vlastně ani náhodou nedostal k ničímu rozkroku tak blízko, rozhodně ne tímhle způsobem. Položit Rhodeymu hlavu na klín a pořádně se prospat bylo docela něco jiného.

Potřásl hlavou. Teď rozhodně nebyl čas ani místo, aby myslel na své jistě zcela hetero přátele. Opustil proto všechny podobné nepatřičné myšlenky a odhodlaně se natáhl po zapínání kalhot. Nejdřív knoflík a pak zip. Jakmile to měl, chytl okraj kalhot společně s bílými bavlněnými boxerkami a zatáhl. Steve ochotně nadzdvihl boky, aby mu mohl kalhoty stáhnout, a tak odhalit jeho už plně ztvrdlý penis.

Opět zaváhal, jak tak hleděl na čekající erekci. Samozřejmě, nebylo to nic, co by už neviděl stokrát u sebe a nebo v doslova stovkách hodin pornofilmů, snad jen s výjimkou toho, že Steve nebyl obřezaný. Trochu zvláštní, ale vlastně ne tolik, aby se nad tím skutečně zamýšlel.

Olízl si rty, potom se naklonil kupředu a zvedl ruku, a ještě naposledy krátce zaváhal, než se konečně dotkl Steveova penisu. Nad jeho hlavou se ozval táhlý povzdech, podobný tlumenému zasténání. Dovolil si krátký pohled vzhůru, jen aby se přesvědčil, že má Steve přimhouřené oči a kouše se do vlastního rtu. To mu rozhodně dodalo dostatek odhodlání pokračovat. Objal základnu jeho penisu pevně a sklonil se k hlavě, kterou vzal okamžitě mezi rty.

Byl to trochu nezvyk, cítit horkou váhu klouzající mu po jazyku do pusy, ale vlastně to nebylo o tolik odlišné, než lízat ženu. Hořce slané, teplé, jen ne tak vlhké, a pach, který ho štípal v nose, byl trochu jiný. Méně sladký a více pižmový.

Pustil penis z pusy a experimentálně po něm přejel po celé délce od jeho kořene až po žalud. Další zasténání, které díky tomu Steveovi uniklo, ho ujistilo, že dělá dobrou práci. Několikrát to ještě zopakoval, takže byl penis v jeho ruce celý pokrytý slinami a kluzký tak, že po něm mohl snadno několikrát přejet rukou, a pak ho znovu vzal do pusy. Zasunul ho tak hluboko, dokud neucítil nepohodlný dávivý tlak a potom ho zase z úst napůl vytáhl. Opakoval to znovu a znovu, zároveň co po penisu přejížděl také rukou, a velmi pečlivě při tom poslouchal Steveův zrychlující se dech smíšený s tichými vzdechy a koutkem oka také viděl, jak stále silněji svírá okraje pohovky.

Jakmile se zdálo, že je Steve blízko vrcholu, pustil jeho ptáka z pusy a dál pokračoval jen v rychlých tazích rukou po celé dálce. Cucat něčí péro mu nevadilo, ale přesto... představa, že se mu Steve udělá do pusy, byla ještě trochu mimo jeho pohodlnou zónu. Naštěstí se nezdálo, že by si Steve vůbec něčeho všiml. Hlavu měl zakloněnou přes okraj pohovky, hrdlo vyloženě vystavené pro označení. Už jen z představy, že by mohl na tom dokonale bílém krku udělat svou značku, mu hnala do žil další vzrušení.

Vytáhl se nahoru, aniž by pustil jeho penis, a vsál kůži mezi Steveovým krkem a ramenem mezi zuby. Steve okamžitě hlasitě zasténal, objal ho kolem zad a přitáhl si ho blíž.

„Tony...“ vydechl polohlasně a to bylo poslední co udělal předtím, než vyvrcholil.

Horké teplo mu smáčelo ruku, ale také košili, jak byl nakloněný nad ním. Odtáhl se, jen dost na to, aby viděl Steveovu uvolněnou spokojenu tvář, jeho pootevřené rty a trochu skelné oči. Byl dokonalým zobrazením spokojenosti. Nedalo mu to a musel se hrdě ušklíbnout nad tím, že to byl právě on, kdo pana Perfektního a Svatého přiměl vypadat tak dokonale... vykostěně.

Odtáhl se a padl na paty. Hrana stolu se mu zabořila do zad, tak ji použil jako oporu a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. V puse měl stále nahořklou chuť a ruka se mu lepila, ale i tohle nepohodlí stále za tu možnost vidět drobný úsměv na Steveově tváři. No přinejmenším chvíli to za to stálo.

„Dej mi svou kravatu,“ přerušil ticho a natáhl čistou ruku.

Steve neprotestoval ani se neptal k čemu ji chce, trochu malátně ji stáhl ze svého krku a podal mu ji. Vzal si ji a využil k tomu, aby si otřel dlaň a prsty a také se, trochu marně pokusil setřít si vlhkou skvrnu na své košili. Zachytil od Stevea nesouhlasný pohled.

„Co?“ pozvedl obočí a odhodil kravatu stranou, „Koupím ti novou.“

Nedostalo se mu na to žádné odpovědi, ale Steve se naklonil kupředu a položil mu ruku něžně na tvář. Byl to zvláštní druh doteku, kterého se mu dostávalo od žen jen málokdy. Trochu ho to znejisťovalo. Opět začínal mít dojem, že ztrácí kontrolu nad situací a nejspíš právě proto Stevea zastavil dlaní položenou na prsou, když se k němu sklonil ještě víc pravděpodoně, aby ho políbil.

„Omluv mě,“ řekl víceméně formálně, odtáhl se z jeho doteku a zvedl se.

Steve několikrát zamrkal a trochu se zamračil.

„Kam jdeš?“ zeptal se ochraptěla.

Pousmál se na něj.

„Jen do koupelny,“ odpověděl popravdě předtím, než se k němu obrátil zády a na stále ještě trochu vratkých nohách se vydal ke své ložnici.

Jarvis rozsvítil světlo v ložnici a rovnou také otevřel dveře do prozářené koupelny a jakmile Tony vstoupil pustil vodu v umyvadle. Hodil vděčný úsměv směrem k nejbližší kameře a ponořil ruce pod teplý proud. Důkladně si je opláchl, potom nabral vodu do dlaní a vypláchl si pusu, aby se zbavil chuti, které mu v ní stále ulpívala. Asi by to chtělo i ústní vodu, ale tím se teď nehodlal zdržovat. Zbavil se košile, zmuchlal ji a obloukem hodil do koše na prádlo, který se právě otevřel ve stěně, potom využil stále vlhkou ruku, aby si otřel břicho, než se natáhl pro svůj župan.

Rychle ho na sebe hodil a krátce zkontroloval svůj odraz v zrcadle, aby hned dospěl k názoru, že vypadá podivně extaticky na tak krátký a rychlý sexuální zážitek. Trochu jako kdyby si právě něčeho šlehl, dodal pro sebe vzápětí a pobaveně se ušklíbl při představě Stevea, kdyby mu řekll, že na něj působí jako heroin. Podobnost účinků potvrzena z nejlepšího zdroje; vlastní zkušenosti.

Jedním prohrábnutím si ještě pročísl vlasy a rychle se vrátil zpátky do pokoje. Mohl být pryč sotva pár minut, ale když opět vyšel ze své ložnici, připravený Steva do ní výslovně pozvat, zjistil, že je jeho obývák prázdný a tichý.

„Steve?“ zeptal se poněkud hloupě do osiřelé místnosti, než se obrátil na Jarvise, „Kde je Rogers?“

„Kapitán Rogers už odešel do svého bytu, pane,“ informoval ho Jarvis prostě, jeho hlas byl jako vždycky klidný a proto rozhodně neměl způsobit, že se Tonyho vnitřnosti náhle sevřely v úzkosti.

Vlastně ani to, že byl Steve pryč, to nemělo způsobit. Nebylo to přece poprvé, co se jeho známost na jednu noc vypařila dřív, než se sní stačil rozloučit, i když pravda byla, že obvykle to byl on, kdo odcházel jako první. Z dobrých důvodů. Ten kdo zůstal, se vždycky cítil poněkud trapně a odstrčeně, jako on právě teď.

„Alespoň ho nemusím posílat na noc pryč,“ pronesl stroze, jak se nehodlal zabývat pocitem odmítnutí, který se ho zmocňoval, „Dám si sprchu.“  
„Jistě, pane,“ odpověděl Jarvis a skrze otevřené dveře ložnice a koupelny k němu v stejnou chvíli dolehl zvuk puštěné sprchy.

Nechal za sebou prázdný pokoj a vrátil se do koupelny k teplé vodě, které už ho tam čekala.

 

°°0°°

 

Sledoval Tonyho vzdalující se záda, ale nepokusil se ho zastavit. Tíha toho, co se před chvíli stalo, na něj dolehla plnu vahou. Jakmile Tony zmizel v ložnici, jeho pohled padl na špinavou kravatu ležící na zemi a jeho žaludek se sevřel velmi dobře známou úzkostí. Nebylo to poprvé, co byl s nějakým mužem, který potom, co skončili, nebyl ochotný ani k polibku a svým způsobem, pokud nad tím uvažoval teď opět téměř jasnou myslí, nemělo to být v případě Tonyho až takové překvapení. Měl svou pověst a byť se sebevíc snažil neposlouchat zvěsti, nebylo možné je přehlédnout. Tohle bylo něco, co na Tonyho prostě přesně sedělo.

Na co vlastně myslel, když kývl na společný drink? Choval se jako hlupák, poblouzněný jedním zbrklým polibkem, který mohl, ale nemusel nic znamenat. Spíš neznamenal, rozhodně ne víc, než rychlé vzájemné vykouření, kdy se vlastně nedostali ani do ložnice. Bylo to prostě jenom... něco, co se stalo a zároveň něco, co by mohlo neuvřitelně rychle a snadno zlikvidovat jeho přátelství s Tonym i dynamiku celého týmu.

Byl naprostý idiot, že něco takového dovolil a vypadalo to, že mu nezbývá nic jiného, než se to pokusit s Tonym probrat, i když tušil, že to nepůjde lehko. Rozhodně ne teď. Ani jeden nebyl ve stavu na vážné rozhovory.

Nezaváhal.

Natáhl si kalhoty přes svůj stále citlivý penis, zvedl se z pohovky a rychle zamířil do relativného bezpečí už otevřeného výtahu. Neměl v tu chvíli sílu uvažovat o tom, jestli to je způsob, jak ho chce Jarvis dostat pryč nebo je prostě jenom k službám. Byl rád, že se může v klidu opřít o stěnu a několikrát se zhluboka nadechnout. Úzkost si dál vrtala otvor v jeho břiše, nepříjemně a svíravě a chuť v jeho ústech mu prostě nedovolila zapomenout Tonyho penis těžknoucí mu na jazyku, stejně jako pocit jeho rukou na svém těla a ve svých slabinách a na jeho ústa a zuby tisknoucí mu kůži na krku.

Bezděčně zvedl ruku k horkému místu, kde se mu dělala modřina. Bude jí tam mít sotva pár hodin, ale pro teď byla dostatečně viditelná v odrazu zrcadla a dokonce trochu bolela. Další naproto jasná připomínka toho, co se stalo.

Jakmile se dveře výtahu otevřely na jeho patře, rychle se odvrátil od zrcadla a co nejdřív se dostal do svého pokoje. Teprve ve chvíli, kdy byl v jeho bezpečí a slabém osvětlení, keré pro něj Jarvis zapnul, si dovolil se pořádně uvolnit. Sklouzl podél stěny vedle vstupních dveře a opřel si hlavu o stěnu, oči zavřené.

Tohle bylo vážně celé v hajzlu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abyste neříkali, že jsem zlá, tak je to dokonce celé. :-D  
> Steve má v sobě ze své minulosti docela hluboká traumata, která pomalu vycházejí na povrch, aneb tvrdila jsem, že to bude odlehčené povídka, že? No, tak jako obvykle se nepovedlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Přejížděl palcem po okraji hrdla lahve a hypnotizoval protilehlou zeď u které, byly stojany s činkami. Jeho hlava byla témě úplně prázdná, čistá jako ta zeď a zároveň těžká jako ty činky. S povzdechem odvrátil pohled od zdi a podíval se na hromadu rozbitých pytlů, která se nasbírala kousek vedle činek. Tři jenom za dnešní dopoledne a to byl oběd ještě daleko. A po obědě byl další nekonečný čas, kdy neměl na práci nic jiného, než přemýšlet o včerejším večeru a o skutečnosti, že s Tonym ještě nemluvil. Potřeboval se zaměstnat něčím jiným, než malováním nebo ničením zdejšího vybavení tělocvičny. Možná něčím produktivním, aby nasbíral potřebnou odvahu setkat se s Tonym tváří v tvář.

„Omlouvám se za vyrušení, ale přál jste si informovat, až se agentka Romanovová vrátí. Právě vstoupila do budovy,“ sdělil mu Jarvis úslužně, „Mám ji říct, že s ní chcete mluvit?“

„Ne, není nic o čem. Kdyby bylo něco důležitého, nahlásí mi to, zbytek si přečtu v jejím hlášení pro SHIELD. Ale děkuji za upozornění“ dodal s polovičním úsměvem někam směrem strop a konečně vstal z lavičky, aby se rozhoupal začít něco dělat. Pytlů na rozbití bylo teoreticky ještě dost a běžeckých bot měl i pro sebe doživotní zásobu.

„Také se ozval agent Barton. V krátké zprávě vás informuje, že se vrátí pozítří,“ pokračoval Jarvis.

„Jestli se mu můžeš ozvat zpět, tak mu řekni, že beru na vědomí.“

„Jistě kapitáne,“ přitakal počítač a následovalo ticho, během kterého stačil Steve přejít k novým boxovacím pytlům, „A pan Stark je ve své dílně a pracuje na novém obleku.“

Zaváhal uprostřed zavěšování nového pytle, jenom na chvíli, ale určitě na dost, aby si toho umělá inteligence stačila všimnout. Aby to nevypadalo tak nápadně, plynule dokončil co začal a zajistil pytel. Nechtěl s Jarvisem vést podobnou konverzaci, jako posledně, ale pokud to bude nezbytně nutné, byl připraven to udělat.

„To je dobře,“ řekl neutrálně, „Jak na tom je? Včera něco málo popil, i když to nebylo tak zlé jako naposledy.“  
„Pan Stark je v pořádku, alespoň fyzicky,“ pokračoval Jarvis bezesporu s jistým důrazem na poslední slovo, „Mám mu říct, že se za ním zastavíte?“

Položil obě ruce na pytel a zastavil jeho pohupování, zatím co několik dlouhých vteřin hleděl na jeho hnědý povrch s naprosto jasně viditelnými teflonovými vlákny, které byli jedním z mechanizmu jimž Tony zvýšil jeho pevnost a odolnost. I tady byl nějak vetkaný Tony a to téměř doslovně.

„To není nutné. Neplánuji za ním jít.“

„Měl byste si s ním promluvit.“ Tady už se nedalo říct, že je to vstřícné doporučení, jako spíš rozkaz maskovaný za slušný a zdvořilý tón. Vzhlédl k jedné z kamer a zamračil se.

„Nemám v úmyslu s ním mluvit, až budu mít, udělám to.“

„Jistě, kapitáne, jak si přejete,“ přitakal Jarvis stejně úslužně jako vždy, „Jsem si jist, že ničení vybavení zdejší tělocvičny samo od sebe vyřeší nedorozumění mezi vámi a pan Starkem.“

Tentokrát nebyl naštvaný, nýbrž překvapený. Opravdu právě slyšel to, co slyšel? Zaměřil se na jednu z kamer, což jako vždy nebylo vůbec k ničemu. Neměl jak odhadnout, co si počítač opravdu myslí.

„Ty jsi byl vůči mě právě sarkastický?“ položil otázku opravdu jen proto, aby se ujistil, že slyšel správně, i když v jeho hlase přeci jen zněla trocha podrážděnosti.

„To bych si nikdy nedovolil, kapitáne,“ odvětil Jarvis, opět naprosto stejně uštěpačný jako předtím, možná dokonce víc. Jen díky těm pár slovům si dokázal představit v uniformě oblečeného anglického majordoma se škrobenou tvář a nepříjemný pohled, se kterým vyprovázel každého, kdo se mu z nějakého důvodu znelíbil.

„Teď jsi byl znovu sarkastický.“

„Pokud to říkáte, pak je to tedy nejspíš pravda, pane,“ byla Jarvisova další, naprosto poklidná odpověď.

Otevřel pusu, aby se ohradil proti způsobu, jak s ním počítač mluvil, jenže pak ji zase sklapl. Bylo to nepříjemné, ale Jarvis měl pravdu a popichoval ho svým dobíráním správným směrem. Měl by si s Tonym promluvit a hlavně říct, že, ať se stalo včera cokoliv, nemá v úmyslu z toho vyvozovat žádné závěry a rozhodně nepožaduje nic jako... vztah. A naopak, že nehodlá pokračovat. Dát jasně a důrazně najevo, že to byla jednorázová záležitost, kterou musí prostě oba nechat být pro dobro týmu. A pokud si to bude opakovat dostatečně dlouho, pokud to řekne i Tonymu, hezky zpříma do očí, tak tomu možná i sám uvěří.

S povzdechem si promnul kořen nosu.

Byl tu ale jeden naprosto zásadní problém, kromě jeho vlastních obav a rozpak, který mu bránil s Tonym promluvit, ať už by mu chtěl říct cokoliv.

„Myslím, že se mnou Tony nebude chtít diskutovat. Nikdy to nedělá, ne, když by to měl být rozhovor o něčem opravdu vážném,“ otevřel oči a podíval se ke kameře, „Většinou to dopadá tak, že já hodně mluvím a on se mne ani neobtěžuje poslouchat a nakonec udělá něco, co jsem se mu snažil rozmluvit. Nevím, jaký by vůbec mělo význam s ním mluvit. Nezáleží mu na tom, co říkám, ať už to říkám jako Steve Rogers nebo Kapitán Amerika.“  
„V tom se mýlíte, pane,“ namítl Jarvis pohotově, nebyla tam ani sekunda zaváhání, „Pan Stark s vámi mluví více, než s kýmkoliv jiným a také vám věnuje nejvíce pozornosti.“  
„Opravdu si nemyslím, že to tak je.“  
„Rozhovory s vámi zabírají za poslední měsíc třicet jedna procent veškerých rozhovorů, která pan Stark vede, což je o osm procent více než s doktorem Bannerem a o dvanáct procent více, než s podplukovníkem Rhodesem,“ informoval ho Jarvis velmi pedansky, přesná čísla, jak jinak také, „A pokud jde o jeho schopnost zapamatovat si témata vašich rozhovorů... podle mého soudu je nákup malířského vybavení a jeho ochota se bez výmluv účastnit umělecké výstavy, jasným důkazem toho, že vás poslouchá a opravdu má zájem o to, co říkáte. Není mnoho lidí, kterým by se od pana Starka dostalo tak hluboké pozornosti a jste jediný, se kterým se sblížil také intimně, “ V tento moment se odmlčel a být to člověk, Steve by si byl jistý, že to udělal proto, aby mu dal šanci pořádně vstřebat sílu svých slov, „Mám ho nyní informovat, že za ním přijdete?“ zeptal se podruhé a to stejným tónem, jako se ptal, jestli chce napustit vanu nebo dát přihřát kávu.

Pokusil se v duchu zvážit, co mu Jarvis tak přesvědčeně tvrdil a hlavně to, jestli mu v tom může důvěřovat. Jarvis byl stále jenom stroj, který nemohl být schopen odhadovat lidské záměry. Nebo přinejmenším tak o něm uvažoval, protože počítač byl jenom počítač. Jenže se také mohl mýlit. Jarvis byl sice jenom stroj, ale znal Tonyho, ze všech těch se kterými mohl mluvit, nejdéle a určitě s ním trávil nejvíc času, vždyť ho měl Tony doslova pořád u ruky – ve svých hodinkách nebo mobilu. Takže možná to byla pravda, pokud to Jarvis říkal, o něj měl Tony nějaký druh hlubšího zájmu, než jen přátelský nebo zábava na jednu noc.

Nedokázal se rozhodnout, jestli se mu tento směr myšlenek zamlouvá nebo spíš ne. Jistěže se mu v první řadě rozhodně takové myšlenka líbila. Příjemné houpání v žaludku bylo zpět a společně s ním i dětinské úvahy o něm a Tonym. Oni dva na skutečné společné večeři, oni dva na pohovce u televizoru nebo oni dva spolu v posteli, objímající jeden druhého. Většina z toho věci, které si za svůj život spíš jenom představoval, než aby je skutečně zažil. Ať už s mužem nebo s ženou. Prostě k tomu neměl příležitost, i když se alespoň pokoušel ukrást si během misí pro sebe a Peggy pár společných chvilek. Večery, na které rád vzpomínal, i když je spolu trávili v jejím malém pokoji na velitelství. Jen oni dva v posteli, zatím co ona mu předčítala a on měl hlavu položenou na jejím klíně. To bylo něco, co by si klidně s Tonym zopakoval.

A pak tu byla druhá strana mince, kde bylo vepsáno nejen to, že se možná Jarvis i on mýlí a bude jednoduše odmítnut – a to bylo něco, co rozhodně nechtěl – ale i obava o to, co by to udělalo s týmem. Zaplétat se se spolupracovníky byla jednoduše chyba, kterou sice už včerejším večerem udělal, ale ještě ji mohl napravit tak, že nebude pokračovat. Tedy, že nedá příležitost k tomu, aby se všechno zhroutilo do pekel.

Jedno byl instinkt a cit a druhé byl zdravý rozum a jeho velitelské zkušenosti.

Z těch úvah byl frustrovaný a tak prudce uhodil do pytle, ten se zhoupl a obloukem se k němu vrátil. Zachytil ho zavčas, aby ho neuhodil do boku a ramena a zastavil jeho pohyb.

Byl rozhodnut.

„Když půjdu za Tonym, přijme mě?“ zeptal se, protože nechtěl zase skončit u zavřených dveří dílny.

„Postarám se o to, aby vás přijal,“ ujistil ho Jarvis suverénně.

Koutky mu trochu zacukaly v úsměvu, když zvedl pohled ke stropu.

„V tom případě za ním zajdu.“

 

°°0°°

 

Z nedostatku intelektuální výzvy při výrobě jen mírně zmodernizovaných Marků se zavřel v dílně a pustil se do projektování speciálního obleku dost silného, aby odolal souboji s Hulkem. Jednou by ho mohlo být třeba, až se velký zelený chlap rozhodne, že už ho nebaví hrát si v jednom týmu s maličkými lidičkami a vydá se na vlastní pěst vymlátit, v tom lepší případě, nějaké zlodušské doupě, v tom horším prostě jenom New York. Nebylo to nic vyloženě proti Hromotlukovi nebo nedej bože proti Brucovi, oba je zbožňoval, ale musel být jednoduše připraven na všechno.

A navíc to byl dost obtížný úkol na to, aby si zaměstnal mozek a tak přestal myslet na včerejší večer nebo alespoň téměř se mu na něj podařilo zapomenut. Od rána se mu v pauzách, kdy dělal Jarvis simulace, podařilo propracovat se od přezíravého postoje k tomu, co Rogers udělal, přes dotčení, spravedlivý hněv a pocit odkopnutí, až zpátky k přezíravosti. Hezky zas a znovu v kruzích. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že zatraceně nechápal, proč se to děje. Nikdy ho něčí vyhození z postele nedostalo tak, jako teď. Jenže tohle nebylo jen o tom, že někomu vykouřil – a ne rozhodně to nebylo proto, že to bylo poprvé. Co byl? Novicka z klášterního semináře? Ne, samozřejmě že ne! - a tím to skončilo, šlo tu spíš o to, že... Byl bláhový a nečekal něco takového zrovna od Steve Rogerse řečeného pan Čestný. Od slavného a všemi milovaného národního hrdiny Kapitána Ameriky. Ne, on měl být v tomhle jiný, než všichni ostatní nebo než Tony sám, tím si byl až donedávna jist. Teď se zdálo, že se spletl na plné čáře.

„Pane, kapitán Rogers je tady a chce s vámi mluvit,“ vyrušil ho Jarvis od tupého zírání na poslední náčrt dodatečných stabilizátorů, které měly zajistit, že se nový oblek nepřevrátí na záda jako obrovská želva ani když do něj vší silou narazí někdo se silou Hulka... nebo rozjetý několikatunový kamion.  
„Řekni mu, že na něčem pracuji, ať se zastaví jindy.“  
„Je mi líto, pane, ale kapitán už je v dílně,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis, čímž ho donutil se obrátit.

Opravdu, Steve už tam byl. Oblečený do cvičebním, takže musel přijít z tělocvičny, s rukama založenýma na prsou a vážným výrazem ve tváři, jaký míval, jen když chtěl mluvit o něčem opravdu zásadním.

„Tony,“ promluvil jako první.

„Promiň, Steve, zrovna mám něco rozdělané,“ mávl rukou v obecném směru k velkému holografickému nákresu ze svými zády a vlastně všude kolem sebe, „Co takhle kdybys přišel jindy? Třeba zítra nebo za týden by to bylo asi tak akorát. Jarvis ti řekne, až to budu mít hotové,“ dodal a obrátil se i se židlí zase zpět ke své práci, aby dal jasně najevo, že tenhle rozhovor skončil ještě dřív, než vůbec začal. Vážně neměl zapotřebí poslouchat cokoliv, co mu Rogers hodlal o včerejším večeru říct.

„Myslím, že si potřebujeme promluvit právě teď, Tony,“ nedal se Steve samozřejmě jen tak odbít.

Pokrčil rameny a pustil se do velmi upřeného sledování schémat, i když je vlastně vůbec nevnímal.

„Jasně, klidně mluv, pokud ti nevadí, že budu zatím taky dělat něco opravdu užitečného,“ vyzval ho a z velké části při tom doufal, že Stevea jeho nezájem dostatečně odradí a on se nakonec rozhodně prostě odejít. Byla to bláhová představa. Dávno už věděl, že když se Rogers rozhodl vklouznout do módu Kapitána Ameriky – v jakém právě teď byl – a o něčem vážně diskutovat, tak bude prostě mluvit a všechny kolem sebe obtěžovat mravkárnými řečmi nebo nudnými proslovy, dokud si neodemele svou. Byl prostě takový.

„Jde o včerejší večer,“ nadnesl Steve samozřejmě neodrazen od svého plánu a pomalu se přesunul až k němu, takže ho měl jasně ve svém zorném poli, i když se na něj přímo nedíval, „To, co se stalo, nebylo něco... nepodstatného. Oba si musíme říct, jak se podle nás věci teď budou mít dál. Kvůli našemu přátelství a také kvůli Avengers.“

Tak prý, že to nebylo nepodstatné a že si musí říct, jak to s nimi bude? Bože, to bylo naprosto patetické a směšné a navíc, což na tom bylo asi nejsměšnější, to v něm vyvolávalo pohřbenou vlnu hněvu. Zatnul ruku v pěst a prudce se se židlí obrátil čelem ke Steveovi, který se nad ním tyčil. Ušklíbl se mu vstříc, rozhodně nezastrašen jeho vážnou tváří nebo nedejbože tím, že ho teď tak převyšoval.

„Nebylo to nepodstatné, říkáš?“ pronesl tvrdě, což donutila Stevea zamrkat a jeho obličej už nevypadal ani tak přísně, ale spíš jako kdyby ho tvrdost jeho slov zasáhla, „Tak pověz, jak moc to podle tebe bylo důležité? Jsi ten, kdo utekl, takže je myslím fér, když se k tomu vyjádříš jako první.“

„Promiň, ale... cože?“ dovolil si Rogers zeptat se nejen překvapeně, ale sám dotčeně, „Byl si to ty, kdo se zvedl a odešel. Prostě jenom tak, neřekl si, jestli se vrátíš nebo ne. Nechal jsi mě tam sedět samotného na pohovce...“

Hněv se rozhodně nevytratil, ale úspěšně se k němu přimíchala neochota uvěřit, že slyšel to, co opravdu slyšel a pak, když mu došlo, co Steveova slova znamenají, také jisté hořké pobavení. To musel být vtip, ne? Celé hodiny tu přemýšlel, jakou blbost vyvedl, že dokázal i někoho tak počestného donutit utéct, a přitom to byla taková hloupá triviálnost? Takže nebyl tak zoufale špatný nebo nepřekročil nějakou obrovskou, ostnatým drátem obehnanou rudou čáru, které si ani nebyl vědom, prostě jenom nebyl dostatečně romantický a ohleduplný?  
„To si ze mě děláš, kurva, srandu?“ nezdráhal se použít tak sprosté slovo, že se mezi Rogersovým obočím udělaly dvě hluboké brázdy nesouhlasu, „Nebyl jsem pro tebe dost mazlivý a tak si se jednoduše sebral a šel?“ hořce se zasmál, „Tak to je mi teda vtip století,“ dodal tvrdě, už bez smíchu, a zvedl se, „Šel jsem jenom do koupelny a pamatuji si, že jsem ti to docela jasně řekl.“

„Ale neřekl si, že se vrátíš... a byl jsi tam docela dlouho.“

„Ano, potřeboval jsem se trochu umýt,“ namítl zcela logicky, ale už se ani nedivil, že někomu takové triviality nedocházely, „Nevím, jak to chodilo v tvojí době, ale v té moji většina lidí není ráda pokrytá tělními tekutinami. Pokud jsi našel v minulosti někoho, komu se to líbilo, tak gratuluji, ale u mě s takovým fetišem nepočítej.“

Jakmile dořekl těch několik tvrdých vět, zjistil, že se Rogers dovolil na něj hledět provinile a to sakra nebylo fér. Jak mohl odolat jeho výrazu a omluvě, které bezesporu měla následovat potom. Steve nechal své ruce poklesnout k boků a obrátil je dlaněmi vzhůru.

„Tak jsem nad tím v tu chvíli neuvažoval, omlouvám se,“ přišla právě ta zatracená omluva a provinilí pohled modrých očí, „Byl jsem zbrklý a hloupý, když jsem dal na zvěsti o tobě. Ano, to je přesně důvod, proč jsem tak rychle odešel. Věřil jsem, že to pro tebe nebylo víc, než jen rozptýlení a nechtěl jsem si zažít tu hanbu, až mě budeš vyhazovat ze svého bytu.“

Mlčky si Rogerse měřil. Ovšemže tady šlo o jeho pověst, jako kdyby to bylo poprvé, co někdo uvažoval podobně. Vlastně dobrá, bylo to teprve podruhé a Pepper tehdy neutekla, zůstala sedět v obývacím pokoji jeho domu v Malibu se sklenkou vína v ruce a čekala až se probudí, aby ho ujistila, že nehodlá z jejich společné noci vyvozovat žádné závěry. A také, že chápe, jak to chodí. Ani tehdy... ani teď, neuvažoval o tom, že Pepper nebo Stevea vyhodí za dveře jak to udělal s mnoha ostatními, i když vždy elegantním způsobem. Byli prostě jiní. Výjimeční. Něco pro něj znamenali ještě předtím, než se s nimi vyspal a proto je nedokázal vykopnout. Navzdory svému chování, nebyl bez citu, jen viděl věci jasně a racionálně a věděl, že naprostá drtivá většina žen, které se s ním vyspaly, v něm vidělo jenom Tonyho Starka génia a playboye v tom lepší případě. V tom horším byl Tony Stark zdroj nevyčerpatelných financí na jejich malé rozmary. Ony chtěly využít a využívaly jeho, proč on by nemohl využívat je. Jenže tohle v případě Pepper ani Stevea neplatilo. Tehdy věděl, že ani jednomu z nich nejde o jeho moc, slávu, peníze nebo intelekt, ale... o něj samotného. Nebo to tak alespoň cítil.

„Oukay,“ řekl s pokrčením ramen a aniž by se dál rozčiloval, „Nemohu se divit, že si to tak viděl, ale měl jsem dojem... Myslel jsem si, že mě znáš o něco víc a je ti jasné, že nejsi jenom další bezvýznamné teplé tělo v řadě. Měl si vědět, že už takový nejsem,“ dodal pevně.

„To jsem nejspíš měl,“ souhlasil Steve aniž by se to snažil třeba jen svým tónem popřít, „Nebudu popírat, že jsem celou tu situaci špatně odhadl, ale musíš pochopit... chtěl bych, abys pochopil,“ opravil se, „že v mých časech fungovaly věci trochu jinak a to, co jsi udělal... bylo to skoro stejné, jako pár situací, ve kterých už jsem byl a já si to nechtěl zopakovat. Ne s tebou.“

Kdyby se právě teď rozhodl Rogers hádat, nějakou hloupou výmluvou obhajovat svůj omyl, věděl by, jak se k tomu postavit, jenže on byl tak evidentně upřímný a tím, co řekl, dokonce Tonyho donutil přemýšlet o tom, kdo byli muži, kteří se tak k němu zachovali. Jak mohl tváří v tvář takové upřímnosti říct něco tvrdého nebo vlastně cokoliv, co nebylo přijetí Rogersovi omluvy. Opravdu nebyl bez citu a zvláště nebyl bez citu vůči Steveovi zatracenému Rogersovi.

„Dobře, že si uvědomuješ, kde si udělal chybu,“ řekl pouze a opět se od něj odvrátil ke svým schématům, „Jestli si chtěl, abych přijal tvou omluvu, tak jsem ji právě přijal, takže můžeš jít a já se můžu vrátit ke svému Hulkobijci.“

Napůl doufal a napůl očekával, že se teď Steve prostě obrátí a opustí jeho dílnu, ale to se samozřejmě nestalo. Dál vedle něj stál jako socha smutného Adonise a pohled jeho očí se vpaloval do Tonyho lebky takovým způsobem, že se to dalo jen stěží ignorovat. Neměl ale v úmyslu se tomu poddat, přece jen dokázal úspěšně přehlížet ne jeden takový intenzivní pohled, ale klidně i několik desítek dohromady. Spousta lidí, kteří ho poznala, se ho pokoušela zabít očima. Tohle se dalo vydržet.

„Pojď se mnou na romantickou schůzku,“ prolomil Rogers nakonec ticho naprosto absurdním návrhem, který ho ale úspěšně donutil se k němu okamžitě obrátit zpět.  
„Promiň, asi jsem se přeslechl, ale měl jsem dojem, že si mě právě pozval na rande?“ napůl se zeptal, neodpouštěje si patřičně jedovatý podtón. V jednom momentě ho urazil a v druhém ho zval na schůzku. Tohle byl trik, který fungoval možná tak na maloměstské husičky. Nejdřív kompliment, pak sebejistá kritika, která jim ukáže, že je chlap opravdu chlap a pak přímé pozvání. Použil to snad stokrát a rozhodně na to nemínil skočit, i když... vlastně si nemyslel, že je to trik jak ho vylákat na schůzku, to se prostě jenom Rogers snažil všechno řešit ve stylu zlatých padesátých let do kterých by taky dobře zapadl. Takže bylo jeho pozvání vlastně naprosto upřímné. Sakra!

„Ano, dnes se tomu říká rande, ale mě se vždy slovo 'schůzka' líbilo nejvíc,“ přitakal Steve, přistoupil o malý půlkrok a položil mu dlaň na ruku, kterou měl opřenou o okraj svého pracovního stolu, „Včera jsem to celé špatně pochopil a udělal chybu, dovol mi ji napravit.“

„Chceš jenom napravovat chyby dobrým jídlem a pak o něco méně trapně zakončeným sexem nebo...“ dovolil si odmlku na nádech a pokynutí mezi nimi dvěma, „to má být o něčem víc než přátelství mezi námi? Jako, že se mnou chceš chodit nebo něco podobného.“

Ve Steveových očích se objevilo krátké zaváhání a jeho čelist se trochu napnula, ale když promluvil zněl docela sebejistě.

„Nemohu říct s jistotou, Tony. Jsi první muž, kterého jsem kdy pozval na skutečnou schůzku.... v mé době to prostě nebylo možné... ale nejspíš ano. Nejspíš tím myslím něco víc, než jenom jídlo a sex,“ poslední slovo, k Tonyho jistému překvapení, vyslovil naprosto suverénně, jako kdyby mluvil o počasí, a částečně to bylo právě to, co ho donutilo okamžitě neodmítnout a zamyslet nad tou nabídkou.

Jedna poměrně velká část z něj, ta, co byla stále poháněná splašenými hormony a včerejší vzájemné vykouření jí nestačilo k uklidnění, nadšeně souhlasila a pak tu byla druhá část, nejspíš ta odmítající závazky, která ho před něčím takovým varovala a připomínala mu, že tohle je přesně to, co by ho donutilo litovat, kdyby od něj včera Rogers neutekl. Možná neměl v úmyslu Steve vykopnout ze své postele, ale na druhou stranu ani nebyl připraven na nějakou epickou romantickou story mezi Iron Manem a Kapitánem Amerikou nebo konec konců mezi Tonym Starkem, geniem, playboye, filantropem a miliardářem a Steve Rogersem, mužem, co ho odchovala čtyřicátá léta v kterých bylo in panenství a čekání až do svatby.

Zakroutil hlavou v odmítnutí dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, že to dělá.

„Nemáme čtyřícátá léta, Steve, nemusíš mě nikam zvát jen proto, že jsme si spolu trochu pohráli na pohovce. Není tu ničí dobrá pověst, kterou musíš zachraňovat. Oba jsme dospělí muži při chuti a takové věci se prostě stávají.“

Po tomto proslovu, řečenému nanejvýš slušným a zdvořilým způsobem a to zcela záměrně, Steve ve skutečnosti necouvl, dokonce nedal svou ruku pryč a naopak zaklesl prsty pod Tonyho dlaň a tím ho přiměl opětovat stisk. Krátce na jejich spojené ruce pohlédl a pak se mu opět podíval do tváře a pozvedl tázavě obočí.

„To vše si uvědomuji, ale chci to zkusit napravit právě tím, že tě vezmu doopravdy někam ven,“ odpověděl Steve stále stejně sebejistě, i když velmi mírným tónem, „Možná to bude chyba, která zničí naše přátelství nebo celou dynamiku Avengers, ale něco ve mně mi říká, že bych to měl alespoň zkusit, jinak budu litovat, a já tomu hodlám naslouchat.“

Zamrkal, nevědouc, co odpovědět. Bylo jasné, že Steve myslí každé své slovo naprosto smrtelně vážně, což byl popravdě značně znepokojující. Stále tu byla tuha souhlasit, ale také doslova cítil přízračnou smyčku jak se mu utahuje kolem krk a slyšel v hlavě potměšilí hlásek, který mu připomněl, že když po něčem dlouho toužil a pak to dostal, vždycky k tomu bylo navíc přibaleno něco, co nechtěl. A tohle bylo přesně ono. Nechtěl mít na krku připojeného pana Dokonalého ze kterého zbude jenom troska, pokud všechno to vzájemné erotické jiskření po pár společných nocích prostě jenom zmizí.

„Když budu souhlasit a půjdu s tebou ven na... skutečnou schůzku... je ti jasné, že ani to nemusí nic znamenat?“ musel své pochyby vyslovit nahlas.

„Je mi to naprosto jasné. Nejsem naivní prosťáček, i když vím, že si to o mě rád myslíš,“ odpověděl mu Steve stále suverénně, dokonce se ani nezdráhal ohradit.

Jeho sebejistota byla přesně tím, co donutilo Tonyho se rozhodnout. Pokud Steve tvrdil, že si to uvědomuje, potom mu to byl ochoten věřit a také ochoten to zkusit, i kdyby to nakonec skončilo jenom tím, že si v posteli vyzkouší něco, co ještě nezažil, protože... jo... dokud jim to bude v sexu fungovat tak dobře a spontánně jako včera večer, bude to alespoň zajímavé, když už nic jiného.

„Tak jo. Můžu sehnat stůl u Paciniho na tenhle pátek,“ navrhl.

Steve si trochu zamračil a potřásl hlavou, zároveň s tím, co vzal jeho ruku ze stolu a přitáhl si ji k sobě.

„Další takové restaurace, v jaké jsme už byli? To není asi to, co bych si přestavil pod opravdovou schůzkou.“  
„Ne, to není to samé. U Paciniho to mám opravdu rád. Nejsou tam žádní paparazzi, jen dokonalý klid a hlavně soukromí, a mají tam výtečné kančí.“

„Aha, dobrá, to zní dobře, ale stejně... nemohli bychom jím někam, kde je to víc obyčejné?“

„Víc obyčejné?“ zopakoval zamyšleně s otázkou na konci, „Je pravda, že k Pacinimu musí člověk přijít v kvádru a i mě bude trvat do konce týdne sehnat rezervaci, ale jídlo za to opravdu stojí. Jestli chceš začít s napravováním chyb, kančí medailonky jsou ten nejlepší start.“

„Jistě, pokud tam chceš jít, i když já měl na mysli třeba... kino a pak lívance v bistru?“ přednesl Steve svou variantu, které nejspíš byla o mnoho chudší a rozhodně daleko levnější, ale vlastně svým způsobem zajímavá a děsivá zároveň, protože... kino? Opravdové kino, kterým od jeho otevření prošli celé zástupy cizích lidí, plivajících, smrkajících, močících a onanujících na nehygienických polstrovaných sedačkách. To nebyla pozvánka na obyčejné rande, jako spíš adrenalínový výlet do bakteriálního lunaparku.

„Možná tě o tom SHIELDu zapomněli poučit, ale v dnešní době kino už není nic extra,“ pokusil se to zamluvit tímto způsobem.

„Ano, to vím.“

„A abych byl upřímný, já si nejsem jistý, jestli se mi líbí představa jít do kina. Spousta lidé, kteří vyrušují uprostřed filmu svými poznámkami, rozlité pití pod sedačkami a popcorn poházený všude po zemi,“ vypíchl ty vlastně méně nechutné detaily, které kdy o veřejných kinech zaslechl.

„Takže takový normální páteční filmový večer tady ve věži,“ řekl Steve s trochou humoru, „Určitě to nebude tak strašné.“

„Co já vím, nikdy jsem ve veřejném kině nebyl,“ odvětil k jeho zřetelnému překvapení.

„Nikdy?“

„Ne. Co bych tam dělal? K novým filmům se dostanu ještě před premiérou, ale...“ souhlasně potřásl hlavou, on byl vždy ochoten k novým věcem, „dobře, mohl bych to zkusit. Zajdeme do multikina v nějakém obchodním domě a tam si pak dát něco ve fast foodu. Prý tam mají na výběr spoustu nechutně mastných a tučných jídel a ty já rád. Najdu film, co by nás oba zajímal a půjdeme... zítra?“ nechal vyznít do otázky, třeba to bylo moc brzo.

Stiskl Steveovy ruky trochu zesílil, což mu připomnělo, že se vůbec stále drží za ruce. Přišlo to tak podivně přirozeně, že na to úplně zapomněl.

„To zní skvěle,“ souhlasil Steve, přičemž se usmál, lehce a vstřícně, jak to uměl jenom on a trochu postoupil dopředu, přitahujíc si ho za ruku k sobě, „Napadlo mě... jestli bych tě teď mohl políbit.“

„Hodláš se pokaždé ptát na dovolení?“ zeptal se nazpět, ale na odpověď nečekal.

Chytl Steve za zátylek, stáhl si ho k sobě a políbil. Nebyl to stejný dech beroucí, drtiví polibek jako včera, bylo to spíš pomalé a hluboké. Jejich jazyky se propletli vlastně jen krátce, zbytek z polibku byla jenom hra rtů. Odtáhl se teprve ve chvíli kdy mu začínal docházet vzduch, a to bylo co říct, a byl si zároveň docela jist, že kdyby pokračoval, neskončí jenom u líbání. Rozhodně ne, když se mohl přitisknout k Rogersově horkému tělu.

Olízl si rty a potěšeně se pousmál. Líbat Stevea bylo stejně skvělé, jak si představoval a ze včerejška i pamatoval. Prostě zoufale zbožňoval jeho rty a tisíc a jedno využití, které měly.

„Měl bych tě nechat pracovat,“ řekl Steve, jehož oči sklouzly přes Tonyho rameno k jednomu z výkresů vznášejících se ve vzduchu.

Otočil po směru jeho pohledu a drobně se ušklíbl. V té části schémat bylo přímé porovnání velikosti jeho vlastní, do posledního detailu naskenované paže v reálné velikosti a vedle toho mechanická paže Hulkobijce taktéž v reálné velikosti.

„Co k tomu říct? Mám rád velké věci,“ okomentoval to a jistým potměšilým uspokojením sledoval záblesk rozpaků, přecházející přes Steveovu tvář, „Ale jo, vážně jsem tu měl něco rozdělané, když si mě vyrušil. Chci to ještě dneska dokončit, abych měl zítra čas jenom na naši... schůzku“ dodal, ustupujíc dozadu z potencionálně velmi pevného objetí Steveových velkých paží.

„Dobře,“ přitakal Steve předtím, než krátce zaváhal a pak pokračoval, „jenom... my dva... je to teď v pořádku? Chci vědět, pokud se ještě zlobíš.“

V prvním okamžiku neodpověděl, ale spíš to bylo dáno faktem, že se vlastně už nezlobil a nebyl si přesně jist, kdy se zlobit přestal. Nejspíš někdy ve chvíli, kdy ho Steve pozval na rande. To bylo docela klišé, ale co čekat od vztahu, který pořádně začal opravdovým recitováním básní. Byl předem odsouzen vymést každý zaprášený a pavučinový koutek velké klišé knihovny, ze které pocházelo stánkové vydání 'Čtení pod lampou'.

„Jasně, je to v pohodě,“ ujistil ho prostě, protože to tak opravdu bylo.

Zdálo se, alespoň podle čehosi ve Steveových očích, že si tou odpovědí není zcela jist, ale přikývl a pousmál se.

„Nechám tě pracovat. Jen nezapomeň na oběd.“

„Jsem zásobený,“ ujistil ho a kývl hlavou k nedaleké ledničce naplněné sendviči a energetickými drinky, což bylo samozřejmě něco, co Steve nevěděl a jak doufal, ani nikdy nedozví. Vzhledem k jeho stížnostem, že už nic nechutná jako dřív, by mu asi udělal kázání o zdravé stravě.

„Tak dobrá... dobrá,“ zopakoval, viditelně nejistý, co má dělat, až se nakonec rozhoupal, ještě naposledy se usmál a obrátil se k odchodu. Vyprovodil ho pohledem, dokud se za ním nezavřeli prosklené dveře této části dílny.

Padl zpátky do své židle a poškrábal se v bradce. Zlost a ukřivděnost a myšlenky, které se mu honily od rána hlavou a znemožňovaly mu se plně ponořit do práce, byly sice pryč, ale na druhou stranu se teď cítil trochu zmateně z toho, co se tu právě odehrálo. Nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

„Páni... myslím, že jsem si právě sjednal své první skutečné rande s chlapem. To je pamětihodný okamžik, Jarvi, vytiskni mi bronzovou destičku s přesným datem a časem. Musím si to tu někde vyvěsit, abych nezapomněl,“ ušklíbl se, jak ho něco napadlo, „A myslím to vážně, opravdu mi ji udělej. Nejspíš je to jediný způsob, jak nezapomenu na naše měsíční výročí,“ udivil sám sebe tím, že uvažoval o celém jednom měsíc s někým s kým nejspíš oficiálně ani nechodil.

„Už jsem to zadal k výrobě důmbotů. Budete si přát ještě něco?“ zeptal se Jarvis úslužně.

„Ne, nic jiného,“ odvětil a obrátil se na židli zpět ke své práci, „Jo jenom ještě... ty si věděl, že nebudu chtít s Rogersem mluvit, ale stejně jsi ho sem pustil. Jsi nenapravitelný zákeřný zmetek a zasloužil by sis přebudovat na inteligentní bidet... ale dík “

„Nemáte za co, pane, a děkuji, být zákeřný jsem se učil od mistra.“

Uchechtl se.

„Ode mně?“  
„Ne, pane, od slečny Pottsové.“

Dílnou se roznesl Tonyho uvolněný smích.

 

°°0°°

 

„Dobře, že si uvědomuješ, kde si udělal chybu,“ řekl Tony chladně a opět se od něj odvrátil ke svým schématům, „Jestli si chtěl, abych přijal tvou omluvu, tak jsem ji právě přijal, takže můžeš jít a já se můžu vrátit ke svému Hulkobijci.“

Věděl, že by měl odejít, ale nedokázal se hnout z místa. Zůstal potichu hledět na Tonyho odvrácená záda, kterými mu dával najevo, že už nehodlá dál mluvit. Tentokrát si za to mohl sám. Být na Tonyho místě, jak se vlastně cítil být, udělal by to samé. A nijak nepomáhalo, že to bylo obrovské nedorozumění na obou stranách, protože daleko větší část viny ležela na něm a on si to velmi dobře uvědomoval. Proto bylo také hlavně na něm, aby něco udělal. Omluva byla jako vždycky pro Tonyho spíš bezvýznamná, možná měl dojem, že beztak není myšlena vážně, protože on sám se nejspíš jen zřídkakdy skutečně omlouval. Nebo ji možná jenom nechtěl přijmout. Na tom vlastně vcelku nezáleželo. Pokud nepomáhala omluva, musel zkusit něco jiného. Buď se pokusit, jako správný velitel, dál mluvit o tom, že cokoliv se mezi nimi stalo, může zkomplikovat vztahy v týmu, nebo... nebo udělat přesný opak.

„Pojď se mnou na romantickou schůzku,“ prolomil nakonec ticho návrhem, u kterého sám částečně nevěřil, že ho vůbec někdy řekl muži či dokonce Tonymu a který v něm vzbuzoval nejistotu z toho, co bude. Pokud by Tony přijal, vyvstalo by tolik problémů.

Tony se k němu pomalu obrátil, oči doširoka otevřené v upřímném překvapení hraničícím s šokem.

„Promiň, asi jsem se přeslechl, ale měl jsem dojem, že si mne právě pozval na rande?“ zeptal se ostrým, štiplavým tónem, který si Steve rozhodně za svou otázku i hloupost zasloužil.

Mírně přikývl a olízl si rty.

„Ano, dnes se tomu říká rande, ale mě se vždy slovo 'schůzka' líbilo nejvíc,“ přitakal, načež zaváhal a jeho pohled sklouzl k Tonyho ruce položené na hraně stolu. Natáhl se po ní a položil dlaň na její hřbet. Jestli ho teď Tony odstrčí, bude to jasná odpověď, ať řekne cokoliv. Dal mu chvíli času, možná pár vteřin, během kterých Tony shlédl na jejich ruce, ale neměl ani sebemenší snahu se odtáhnout, takže Steve pokračoval: „Včera jsem to celé špatně pochopil a udělal chybu, dovol mi ji napravit.“

„Chceš jenom napravovat chyby dobrým jídlem a pak o něco méně trapně zakončeným sexem nebo...“ řekl Tony upřímně a jak jinak, než bez sebemenších rozpaků, a pak naznačil rukou mezi nimi, „to má být o něčem víc než přátelství mezi námi? Jako že se mnou chceš chodit nebo něco podobného.“

Ano, rozhodně pozvání myslel jako první krok k něčemu víc, než jen přátelství, k něčemu trvajícímu rozhodně déle než jednu nebo dvě noci, protože když už vykročit cestou ke zkáze týmu, tak ať je to alespoň pořádný krok, který za něco stojí. Nicméně si nedokázal představit, jak takový milostný poměr mezi dvěma muži v dnešní době mít a udržet. V jeho to byla schůzka, možná dvě v pokoutném baru, pak procházka ulicemi, kdy jste se usilovně snažili nevypadat jako pár, vlastně sotva jako přátelé, a horká, propocená noc v nějakém bezpečném pokoji. Něco naprosto jiného, než jak to nejspíš chodilo dnes.

„Nemohu říct s jistotou, Tony,“ přiznal se ke své nevědomosti, „Jsi první muž, kterého jsem kdy pozval na skutečnou schůzku.... v mé době to prostě nebylo možné... ale nejspíš ano. Nejspíš tím myslím něco víc, než jenom jídlo a sex.“

Nedostal odpověď okamžitě a bylo vidět, že Tony jeho slova zvažuje, než pomalu zakroutil hlavou v odmítnutí, přesto však stále nestáhl svou ruku zpět. To bylo vlastně docela nadějné.

„Nemáme čtyřícátá léta, Steve, nemusíš mě nikam zvát jen proto, že jsme si spolu trochu pohráli na pohovce. Není tu ničí dobrá pověst, kterou musíš zachraňovat. Oba jsme dospělí muži při chuti a takové věci se prostě stávají.“

Takže tu šlo o to, že podle Tonyho bylo jeho pozvání jen něco, co považoval za povinnost. To bylo svým způsobem naprosto směšné. Kdyby byli v jeho době, nikdy by neudělal takovou chybu, že by se pokusil vyhledat a sblížit s s někým, s kým si jen, jak Tony osobitě poznamenal, náhodou pohrával na pohovce. To by taky mohla být chyba, který by ho stála svobodu.

„To vše si uvědomuji, ale chci to zkusit napravit právě tím, že tě vezmu doopravdy někam ven,“ odpověděl mírně a opravdu ho vzal za ruku, což bylo trochu zvláštní, ale vlastně velmi pěkné, „Možná to bude chyba, která zničí naše přátelství nebo celou dynamiku Avengers, ale něco ve mně mi říká, že bych to měl alespoň zkusit, jinak budu litovat a já tomu hodlám naslouchat.“

Tony se opět odmlčel a znovu se krátce podíval na jejich ruce, ale neuhnul. Vlastně vypadal stejně nejistý v celé situaci, jako Steve sám, a to bylo snad poprvé od chvíle, co se pustili do té šarády.

„Když budu souhlasit a půjdu s tebou ven na... skutečnou schůzku... je ti jasné, že ani to nemusí nic znamenat?“ promluvil po chvíli ticha.

„Je mi to naprosto jasné. Nejsem naivní prosťáček, i když vím, že si to o mě rád myslíš,“ odpověděl mu bez zaváhání. Velká láska na celí život byla jeho ideální představa, ale zároveň nebyl naivní šestnáctileté dívka, aby nevěděl, že tak svět ve skutečnosti nefunguje. Když měl člověk štěstí, našel někoho, koho miloval a zároveň s ním dokázal zůstat, a nemusela to být nakonec žádná láska ze starých románů.

„Tak jo,“ souhlasil Tony lehce a tím ho donutil vydechnout úlevou, „Můžu sehnat stůl u Paciniho na tenhle pátek.“

Trochu se zamračil. Úleva se pomalu rozplynula, zrovna nahrazená pocitem napětí. Nechtěl vypadal věčně nespokojeně, ale nijak zvlášť se mu nezamlouvala představa dalšího večera ve snobské restauraci do které je vzal Tony posledně. To rozhodně nebylo místo, kde by s ním chtěl mít skutečnou schůzku. Chtěl něco anonymnějšího, kde to nebude Tony Stark a jeho placený doprovod, ale jenom oni dva, Tony a Steve. Protože tak to bylo správně, ne?

„Další takové restaurace, v jaké jsem už byli? To není asi to, co bych si přestavil pod opravdovou schůzkou,“ dal najevo svoje myšlenky tak mírným hlasem, jak jenom dokázal. Pořád ještě tu byla ta možnost, že si to Tony rozmyslí a dodatečně odmítne. Nezazlíval by mu to.  
„Ne, to není to samé,“ namítl Tony, „U Paciniho to mám opravdu rád. Nejsou tam žádní paparazzi, jen dokonalý klid a hlavně soukromí, a mají tam výtečné kančí.“

„Aha, dobrá, to zní dobře, ale stejně... nemohli bychom jím někam, kde je to víc obyčejné?“

„Víc obyčejné?“ zopakoval zamyšleně s otázkou na konci, „Je pravda, že k Pacinimu musí člověk přijít v kvádru a i mě bude trvat do konce týdne sehnat rezervaci, ale jídlo za to opravdu stojí. Jestli chceš začít s napravováním chyb, kančí medailonky jsou ten nejlepší start.“

Jelikož to vypadalo, že se Tony nehodlá myšlenky vzdát, tak napůl rezignovaný souhlasně přikývl.

„Jistě, pokud tam chceš jít, i když já měl na mysli třeba... kino a pak lívance v bistru?“ navrhl naposledy, i když tušil, že by to pro Tonyho mohlo být opravdu až příliš obyčejné. Alespoň si byl jistý, že má rád lívance.

„Možná tě o tom SHIELDu zapomněli poučit, ale v dnešní době kino už není nic extra.“

Odolal nutkání protočit oči. Jistěže to věděl, ani v jeho době to nebyla vyložená rarita a člověk si klidně mohl zajít do kina každou sobotu, pokud na to měl. A kdo neměl, našel si způsob, jak se dovnitř propašovat, většinou s drahou polovičkou a lahví domácí pálenky. Ne jednou si vyzvedával Buckyho přímo na pokladně, když ho tam uvaděč přichytnul bez lístků, a musel za něj platit. Divadla byla dražší. Vznešená zábava pro střední třídu.

„Ano, to vím,“ odpověděl krátce, protože neměl v plánu rozebírat poměry ve své době.

„A abych byl upřímný, já si nejsem jist, jestli se mi líbí představa jít do kina,“ podotkl Tony, což byl o mnoho podstatnější argument, než fakt, že kino dnes už nebylo nic zajímavého, „Spousta lidí, kteří vyrušují uprostřed filmu svými poznámkami, rozlité pití pod sedačkami a popcorn poházený všude po zemi.“

Nemohl si pomoct, ale tohle svým způsobem znělo spíš jako výmluva, která vlastně ani nebyla myšlena vážně. Byl si docela jist, že kdyby Tony nechtěl jít, prostě by řekl strohé 'ne'.

„Takže takový normální páteční filmový večer tady ve věži,“ pokusil se jeho poloviční nesouhlas zlehčit vtipem, na to on vždycky dobře reagoval, „Určitě to nebude tak strašné,“ dodal pak o mnoho vážněji.

„Co já vím, nikdy jsem ve veřejném kině nebyl.“ Pokrčil Tony ledabyle rameny.

„Nikdy?“ Překvapeně pozvedl obočí. Jak mohl někdo, zvláště v dnešní době, ani jednou nenavštívit kino.

„Ne. Co bych tam dělal? K novým filmům se dostanu ještě před premiérou, ale...“ souhlasně potřásl hlavou, „dobře, mohl bych to zkusit. Zajdeme do multikina v nějakém obchodním domě a tam si pak dát něco ve fast foodu. Prý tam mají na výběr spoustu nechutně mastných a tučných jídel a ty já rád. Najdu film, co by nás oba zajímal a půjdeme... zítra?“

Zítra bylo brzy, ale jak znal Tonyho, pokud se k něčemu rozhodl, nikdy neztrácel čas a udělal to okamžitě, s energičností sobě vlastní, podobně jako včera v noci, když... Raději se rozhodl teď na včerejší noc nemyslet, bylo to až příliš rozptylující. Už jen ta drobná vzpomínka ho donutila pohlédnout na Tonyho rty a připomenout si pocit, když ho políbil.

„To zní skvěle,“ rozhoupal se k souhlasné odpovědi, kterou ale vyslovil, aniž by dokázal přestat hypnotizovat Tonyho ústa. Bylo to naprosto beznadějné. Potřeboval ho znovu políbit, jen aby s připomněl, jaké to bylo. Nepatrně zaváhal, nejspíš to bylo příliš brzy, vzhledem k tomu, že ještě před pár okamžiky se téměř hádali, ale za zkoušku nemohl nejspíš nic dát.

Polkl a řekl, co měl na mysli:

„Napadlo mě... jestli bych tě teď mohl políbit,“ napůl to byl dotaz, napůl jenom vyslovená úvaha.

Kupodivu se Tonyho tvář okamžitě rozjasnila a naklonil se kupředu.

„Hodláš se pokaždé ptát na dovolení?“ zeptal se nazpět, ale na odpověď nečekal, chytl Steve za zátylek a stáhl si ho k sobě.

Poddal se tomu bez zaváhání, spíš s úlevou, a zlehka položil Tonymu ruku na rameno. Tento polibek neměl nic společného se včerejším hrubým, vášnivým líbáním po kterém i jemu zůstali nateklé rty chutnajíc po železe. Ne, tohle bylo jemné, téměř uklidňující, i když stále vibrující Tonyho nezkrotnou nedočkavostí. A také trval zdánlivě o něco déle, i když reálně uběhlo jenom pár okamžiků, předtím, než se od sebe znovu odtáhli.

Polkl chuť coly a nepřekvapivě alkoholu, která mu zůstala v ústech a mírně pobaveně, ale zároveň uspokojeně se pousmál výrazu kočky, co právě snědla něco dobrého, který měl Tony na tváři. Vlastně to bylo až trapné, jak na sebe dokázal být hrdý za něco tak drobného, jako byla schopnost někoho donutit se takhle usmívat jen jedním polibkem, takže uhnul pohledem za Tonyho rameno... a trochu se zamračil nad schematickým nákresem, který se tam vznášel ve vzduchu. Levá paže od jednoho z iron man obleků, která, pokud bylo měřítko vůči malé lidské paži pod ní, v reálné velikosti, měla jen předloktí dlouhé jako dvířka od automobilu.

„Co k tomu říct? Mám rád velké věci,“ pronesl Tony poněkud impertinentní poznámku s potměšilým úsměvem, „Ale jo, vážně jsem tu měl něco rozdělané, když si mě vyrušil. Chci to ještě dneska dokončit, abych měl zítra čas jenom na naši... schůzku“ dodal a ustoupil dozadu, takže jeho ruka konečně vyklouzla ze Steveovi.

Sevřel prázdnou dlaň v pěst.

„Dobře,“ přitakal a dokonce si ani nemyslel že je to výmluva. Tony tu měl skutečně svou práci a dělal ji, i když se zlobil... Zarazil se v myšlenkách. Přestože to tak nevypadalo, musel si být naprosto jistý, že napětí mezi nimi vyřešili. Pro vlastní pocit, stejně jako vzhledem ke skutečnosti, že Natasha už byla zpět a pokud by mezi nimi zachytila jakékoliv dusno, začala by jim nad hlavami kroužit jako nenasytný sup. Právě proto se otevřeně zeptal: „Jenom... my dva... je to teď v pořádku? Chci vědět, pokud se ještě zlobíš.“

Po Tonyho tváří přeběhlo krátké zaváhání, rychle, ale jen na krátko, nahrazené výrazem překvapení a pak přecházející v úsměv doplnění o uvolněné pokrčení rameny.

„Jasně, je to v pohodě,“ dostalo se mu natolik prosté odpovědi, že si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli jí věřit, ale přikývl na souhlas.

„Nechám tě pracovat. Jen nezapomeň na oběd,“ dodal, čistě spontánně, protože mu právě došlo, že za chvíli bude čas jíst a pokud Tony hodlal zůstat v dílně, bylo docela jisté, že najíst se společně s ním nepřijde.

„Jsem zásobený,“ ujistil ho Tony a kývl hlavou ke své ledničce.

Krátce se na ni podíval a už se mu rodila na jazyku otázka, co si přesně má pod zásobami představit, ale pak ji polkl. Dovedl si vcelku živě představit nekonečnou množství neuvěřitelně páchnoucích energetických drinků se kterými Tony chodil po věži a sendvičů nebo mražených pizz. Raději o tom ani neuvažovat

„Tak dobrá... dobrá,“ řekl, trochu znejistělý myšlenkami na obsah zdejší ledničky, ale i tím, že by teď asi měl odejít. Jo byl asi nejlepší nápad, prostě se obrátit a odejít z dílny, než se tu semele ještě něco dalšího.

Udělal to, ale jakmile se za ním zavřeli druhé, neprůhledné dveře, se zastavil a roztržitě si prohrábl vlasy.

Věci sice nešly úplně podle prvního a jak logicky věděl nejlepšího plánu, ale šly vlastně dobře. Měl schůzku s Tonym, což bylo... překvapivé a pořád ještě nevěděl, jak se dopracoval k tomu pozvání, ale rozhodně příjemná představa.

Usmál se.

Třeba to nebude špatné. Třeba to nebude katastrofa nebo konec Avengers, jak mu šeptala nejistota, ale to se nejspíš ukáže až zítra na schůzce v...  
„Jarvisi, co si mám přesně představit pod pojmem 'multikino'?“ zeptal se do prostoru.

„Připravím pro vás nějaké podklady na počítači ve vašem pokoji, pokud souhlasíte.“  
„To by bylo docela užitečné. Děkuji.“

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dá se říct, že když jste superhrdina, máte v životě pár neobyčejných zážitků. No a když jste přítel Tonyho Starka, je těch neobyčejných zážitků ještě o něco víc.

Stále si nebyl jistý, jak se to stalo, ale byl tady. Měl s Tonym v kině skutečnou schůzku. Multikině, opravil se v duchu, protože ten výraz se hodil daleko lépe. Sál byl tak velký, že by se do něj docela snadno vešla celá scéna některého menšího New Yorského divadla, samozřejmě včetně pódia a možná i části zákulisí. Velké a na pohled měkce polstrované sedačky, nepodobné rozklápěcím divadelním, které byli v kinech jeho doby, se táhly nahoru v padesáti řadách a značně strmém úhlu, a plátno mohlo v klidu sloužit jako plachta na nějaký malý kluzák.

Paradoxní na tak obrovském množství míst bylo, že jich bylo obsazeních jenom osm a to film začínal už za dvanáct minut.

„Kde sedíme?“ zeptal se.

„Kdekoliv chceš,“ odvětil Tony a konečně si stáhl sluneční brýle.

Ohlédl se po něm a znovu si musel v duchu říct, že vypadá trochu směšně. Neměl na sobě svůj obvyklé oblek, ve kterém vycházel ven a naštěstí ani domácí ušmudlanou teplákovou soupravu, nýbrž džíny a triko, ovšem kromě toho také kšiltovku, kterou nesundal ani po vstupu do obchodního domu – značně nezdvořilé – a velké, neprůhledné sluneční brýle, kterými zakrýval větší část svého obličeje.

„Neměli bychom mít konkrétní sedadla?“ podotkl a přendal si tác s jídlem z jedné ruky do druhé. Nebyl nijak těžký, i když Tony se nezdráhal a kromě dvou obřích krabic popcornu nakoupil ještě dvojitou porci tacos, spoustu pytlíků s různými sladkostmi a dvě litrové cherry coly, ale byl poměrně neskladný a vratký. Nebyl si jist, jak by ho člověk bez jeho schopností vůbec dokázal dostat do nejvyšší řady hlediště.

„Jasně, že měli, ale já nakoupil všechny zbývající lístky, takže máme skoro celý kinosál jen pro sebe,“ objasnil Tony záhadu, proč je tu tak málo diváků. Pozvedl obočí a dal do svého výrazu dostatečné množství nesouhlasu. Jejich návštěva nebyl důvod, proč ostatním znemožnit se podívat na film, který chtějí vidět a také se to určitě vymykalo pojmu 'normální'. Tony se pouze mírně ušklíbl, protočil oči, a odvrátil se od něj zpět ke zkoumání sálu.

„Pojď, nějaké místo vyberu,“ řekl a svižně vyběhl po strmém schodišti do čtvrté řady od shora, tam se zastavil, udělal čelem vzad a zvedl obě ruce, tvoříc jimi před obličejem pomyslným obdélník skrze který se na plátno podíval jedním okem. Pobaveně ho sledoval, zatímco stoupal pozvolna nahoru k němu.

„Mají to tu špatně vycentrované a vsadím se, že i ozvučení bude hrozné,“ postěžoval si Tony, jakmile k němu došel.

„Četl jsem že má být nejlepší v New Yorku,“ podotkl spíš napůl úst a sám vybral dvě místa nejblíž středu řady, „Co támhle?“ Pokynul k nim rukou.

„Příští týden zaletíme do mého domu v Malibu a já ti ukážu, jak vypadá nejlepší kino v celých Státech,“ řekl Tony místo jasné odpovědi na jeho otázku, ale alespoň se bez řečí začal přesouvat k místům, které pro ně vybral.

„Tvoje oblíbené?“

Vysloužil si krátký přezíravý pohled, který na něj Tony vrhl přes rameno a ve kterém byla také nevyřčená otázka, jestli svůj dotaz myslel opravdu vážně.

„Ne, zlato, moje vlastní. Mám ho v domě vybudované ve sklepě, hned vedle dílny,“ odvětil a doslova si kecl na jedno z vybraných sedadel, „Navrhl jsem ho a sestavil sám a tím nemyslím jen to, že jsem nakoupil elektroniku, vyrobil jsem ji od první do poslední součásti. Ale mám historický stroj na popcorn,“ zdůraznil pyšně, „Pochází původně z jednoho Chicagského kina, jmenovalo se Silver Garden. V roce šedesát tři si tam jeden divák přinesl do sálu samopal, uprostřed filmu se zvedl a začal střílet do hlediště. Ostatní diváci utíkali ven a jak je pronásledoval, tak rozstřílel občerstvovací pult. Jediné vybavení, které přežilo střelbu, byl ten automat na popcorn,“ vysvětlil s viditelným nadšením a hrábl po krabičce s popcornem aniž by se podíval, jestli se vedle něj Steve už dostatečně usadil, a kupodivu krabici ani neminul.

„Proč sis kupoval něco, co bylo součástí takové tregédie?“ zeptal se, podávaje mu také cherry colu, aby si ji mohl položit vedle sebe a nemusel se mu natahovat přes klín, jak to předtím udělal. Bylo to značně rozptylující.

„V té době jsem skupoval věci, o kterých se tvrdilo, že jsou prokleté, a ten přístroj na popcorn byl jedním z nich. Chtěl jsem dokázat, že nic takového, jako prokletí nebo duchové neexistuje,“ odmlčel se a zamračil, takže vypadal o něco vážněji, „Pak jsem koupil kus zrcátka, které mělo být údajně z Malého bastarda. Myslel jsem si, že je to podvod, až na to, že neuběhl ani týden od chvíle, co se mi dostalo do ruky, a unesli mě teroristi,“ nabral si několik kousků popcornu a doslova si je hodil do pusy, „Dál nevěřím na kletby ale potom, co jsem se setkal s keltským bohem, čarodějem a mimozemštany, jsem radši to zrcátko prodal a přestal sbírat prokleté věci,“ ukončil to s lehkostí a jeden koutek se mu zvedl v pobaveném úšklebku, „Každopádně je ten stroj pořád úžasným sběratelským kousek a součást klasického kina. Vždycky jsem měl rád ta stará kina, která ještě pamatují éru černobílých filmů s Lugosim. Muselo to mít svou atmosféru, ne?“ obrátil se na něj s otázkou.

„Ze dvou mých návštěv si pamatuji, že to tam bylo cítit spáleným filmovým páskem a příliš namořeným dřevem. Tady se mi líbí víc. Jsou tu pohodlné sedačky a čerství vzduch,“ dodal, klouzaje pohledem kolem sebe. Kinosál by sice velký až moc, ale sedadla byla měkká a hlavně dostatečně velká, takže se do nich mohl docela dobře poskládat, jen na nohy měl méně místa než se mu zamlouvalo. „Pokud máš kina rád, proč si sem nechtěl jít?“ zeptal se, protože to byl dotaz, který byl nasnadě.

„Opravdu chceš, abych ti to řekl?“ zeptal se Tony s důrazně zvednutým obočí, na což odpověděl pokývnutím, „Fajn, tak se na to podíváme,“ pronesl Tony dramaticky, sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl svůj mobil.

Jeho prsty se rychle rozeběhly po průhledné desce. Stačilo několik klepnutí a celá obrazovka se slabě modře rozsvítila. Tony pak mobil namířil nejdříve na sedačku vedle sebe, pak na opěradlo sedačky před ním a nakonec na další opěradlo hned vedle. Tam se jasně rozzářila rozmazaná skvrna, jako kdyby po opěradlo někdo rozetřel světlounce modrou barvu s okraji přecházejícími trochu do fialova a oranžova.

„To je UV světlo, konkrétně spektrum mezi 440 až 450 nanometry. Když takové světlo zamíříš zvláště na některé tělní tekutiny, rozzáří se jako Mléčná dráha. Samozřejmě, není to úplně spolehlivý test, musel bych tu mít chemickou sadu a zjistit přesnou kyselost vzorku nebo případně hledat stopy lidské DNA, ale...“ potřásl hlavou a ušklíbl se „vzhledem k úhlu a jasné neochotě zdejšího personálu to pořádně utřít, bych si tipnul, že Angelina měla jednu ze svých proslavených nahých scén.“

Naneštěstí pochopil hned, co tím myslí, ale odmítal věřit. Byli přeci v kině, na veřejném místě, kam navíc běžně chodili děti. Chápal, že někdy jsou potřeby nevyzpytatelné a člověka překvapí v místech, kde nemá moc soukromí, žil v kasárnách a po vojenských táborech, ale kino nebylo to samé, co společný stan pěti mužů.

„Nenaznačuješ doufám, že...“

„... si tu někdo udělal trochu větší pohodlí, než bývá zvykem?“ doplnil za něj Tony velmi ochotně a samozřejmě patřičně hlasitě; mít blízkého souseda, už by si urval jeho veškeru pozornost, „Jo, přesně to říkám. Ještě pořád se ti tu líbí?“

Nemluvil by pravdu, kdyby řekl že vyloženě nelíbí, ale zcela vážně uvažoval o tom přesednout se jinam. Kamkoliv. A pak nedovolit Tonymu znovu zapnout UV lampu na jeho mobilním telefonu.

„Dobře, uznávám, tohle je něco, co jsem nechtěl a nepotřeboval vědět.“  
„Chceš si přesednout?“ navrhl Tony, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky.

„Rozhodně.“ Alespoň že na tom se jednomyslně shodli.

Vzal z vedlejšího sedadla tác s jídlem, kam ho předtím odložil, a následoval Tonyho, který se stačil protáhnout kolem sedadel zpátky ke schodišti a už vybíhal nahoru, až do nejvrchnější řady. Jestli to udělal, Tony netušil, ale on sám se velmi pečlivě vyhnul znečištěnému opěradlu, stejně jako vlastně všem ostatním a držel se pro jisto dál i od hran sedadel, kolem kterých procházel když stoupal po schodech. Už byl vesměs zvyklý na všelijaké odpornosti, od obyčejných odpadků a zasychající cizí krve, až po obsahu žumpy nebo tekutiny, které tekly a stříkaly z mimozemských a stěží pozemských bytostí, ale všechno mělo svoje místo a čas. Zašpinit se patřilo na bitevní pole nebo k tvrdé práci, rozhodně ne k návštěvě kina a už vůbec se zrovna tady neměl zašpinit cizím... V duchu se otřásl upřímným odporem.

Raději své nové sedadlo zkontroloval rychlým pohledem. Vypadalo čistě, ale to ostatně i to opěradlo. Obezřetně se posadil a trochu zavrtěl. Tohle sedadlo mělo tu výhodu, že měl daleko víc prostoru na nohy, ale myšlenky na to, o co by se mohl opřít, kdyby si natáhl nohy až pod spodnější sedadlo, byly neodbytné. Zamračil se na sedadlo před sebou.. Byl voják a válečný veterán, nebude tu ze sebe dělat blázna jenom kvůli troše... tělních tekutin. Natáhl si tedy nohy pohodlně před sebe, až se kalhotami otřel o spodní hranu dolního sedadla. Při nejhorším je vždycky může spálit, teď měl oblečení doslova nadbytek.

Tony, který už seděl po jeho boku, vypadal, že takové problémy nemá. Naprosto pohodlně se rozvalil v křesle, natočený tak, že se mu bokem opřel o paži a hlavu si téměř položil na jeho rameno. Teprve pak si konečně sundal kšiltovku a zvedl oči nahoru.

„Vypadáš trochu napnutě,“ podotkl, koutky rtů stočené nahoru v pobavení.

„Nejsem,“ zalhal jen napůl, nebyl ani tak napnutý, jako neklidný, tedy až do chvíle, než se k němu Tony přivinul. Tehdy se opravdu trochu napnul. Cosi v něm zacinkalo na poplach a donutilo se rozhlédnout kolem sebe, ale ta hrstka lidí, kteří tu s nimi seděli, jim nevěnovala sebemenší pozornost. Všichni byli v nižších řadech, chroupali popcorn nebo srkali colu a sledovali plátno, kde běžela žádost, aby nikdo nepořizoval nelegální nahrávky filmů. Nikdo neměl proti nim námitky a, díky bohu, nezachytil ani jediný fotoaparát namířený jejich směrem, takže žádní novináři a parazzi, jenom obyčejní diváci kina.

Z velké části uklidněný, se uvolnil a pomalu ovinul ruku kolem Tonyho zad. Ten na to nijak zvlášť nezareagoval, snad vyjma toho, že se trochu víc sesunul v sedačce, takže teď spočíval hlavou na jeho paži spíš než rameni. Jemný úsměv mu zvedl koutky. Tohle bylo vlastně přesně tak příjemné, jak si jejich schůzku od včera představoval a dokonce, překvapivě, mezi nimi nebylo žádné nepříjemné pnutí kvůli tomu nedorozumění. Snad díky tomu, že Tony byl z těch lidí, kteří dokázali věci rychle házet za hlavu. Vlastnost, kterou mu někdy záviděl.

Nepatrně, oči přimhouřené, se sklonil a rty a nosem se dotkl rozcuchaných a gelem vonících vlasů. Byla to sotva pusa, spíš jen ujištění, že je Tony opravdu tady, potom se zase odtáhl, opravdu se uvolnil a konečně sáhl po druhém popcornu a položil si ho na klín. Pohodlně se usadil, což bylo přesně ve chvíli, kdy sál zcela potemněl a plátno se rozzářilo... reklamou na větrové bonbony s extra silným účinkem. Z Tonyho směru se ozvalo nespokojené odfrknutí, následované tím, že k tomu ještě zavrtěl a doslova zaryl Steveovi loket do žeber.

Trochu se odtáhl z dosahu jeho ostrých kloubů, ale za prvé nebylo moc kam a za druhé to nemělo příliš účinek. V následujících pár okamžicích ho Tony zasáhl ještě několikrát do různých částí hrudníku a břicha, jednou se mu plnou vahou vzepřel o stehno a opakovaně ho zátylkem uhodil do ramene.

„Můžeš se přestat vrtět, jako kdybys seděl v pytli plném blech?“ nevydržel to nakonec a potichu se ozval

„Ne. Ty sedačky mají tvrdá opěradla a nesnáším reklamy,“ byla Tonyho rozmrzelá a hlavně hlasitá odpověď; zněl jak nedůtklivé dítě a také na něj muž pár řad pod nimi zereagoval přesně jako na takové vztekající se děcko. Obrátil se a podíval se mezerou mezi sedadly, a to dokonce nebylo ani to nejhorší – do jejich řady, jen pár míst od nich, si začali sedat tři mladé dívky.

„A taky nemám rád cizince, kteří chodí pozdě. To by se nám doma nestalo,“ postěžoval si na ně Tony, zatím co sám pokračoval ve vrtění se a bezúspěšné snaze najít si nějakou pohodlnou pozici.

Byla sice pravda, že chodit pozdě na představení, ať divadelní nebo filmové, nebylo slušné, ale vyrušovat hlasitým mluvením taky, a to nepočítal fakt, že to bylo vůči dívkám urážka, kterou samozřejmě při tom, jak Tony téměř křičel, nemohly přeslechnout.

Vyslal k nim omluvný úsměv, ač tušil, že ho nejspíš neuvidí, zato on naprosto jasně viděl, jak se zamračily a slyšel zmínku o hloupých stařících v kině, co se neumějí chovat od jedné a od druhé něco o tom, že si nemá nechat kazit zážitek z Walkera. Ještěže byl Tony příliš zaujat zkoumáním způsobu, jak se pohodlně usadit, takže si těch tří děvčat dokonce ani nevšiml.

Objal ho pevně kolem hrudníku a s užitím trochy sílu ho donutil přestat se přesouvat z místa na místo. Mělo to kýžený efekt. Tony se přestal ošívat, ale pro změnu zase sáhl dolů a sevřel mu stehno nebezpečné blízko rozkroku.

„Věděl jsem, že u toho dřív nebo později skončíme, ale myslel jsem si, že budeš gentleman a počkáš alespoň po reklamách,“ broukl s trochou smíchu v hlase a pokusil se vytáhnout nahoru pro polibek.

Ještě trochu zesílil stisk a nedovolil mu to udělat.

„Chci jen, aby ses už v klidu usadil.“

„Nevím jak na to.“  
„Jsi genius, něco vymyslíš,“ odpověděl stroze a litoval toho přesně ve chvíli, kdy uviděl v Tonyho tváři ten dobře známí záblesk prozření s nádechem potutelnosti a pýchy, který měl vždy, když na něco přišel a zároveň věděl, že se to něco nebude Steveovi líbit.

Bál se zeptat, což byla vlastně zbytečná obava, protože Tony už, i přes jeho sevření, sklouzl o něco níž a s naprostou samozřejmostí si přes opěrku hodil nohy na vedlejší sedadlo.

„Mnohem lepší,“ pochválil si spokojeně a opravdu se téměř okamžitě uklidnil, žádné vrtění nebo dloubání loktem do žeber, zůstala jenom váha opřená o jeho rameno a kousek hrudníku. To mohl vydržet bez obtíží po zbytek filmu, jenže dávat si nohy na sedadlo... ani vlastně netušil, jak Tonymu říct, že se to prostě nedělá.

„Hej, promiňte!“ ozvala se nejbližší z dívek dostatečně hlasitě, že muž pod nimi už nedělal nic jiného, než že je zaujatě sledoval mezerou mezi sedadly a Steve se díky tomu cítil velmi trapně, „Myslíte si, že vám to tu patří?!“

„Néé,“ protáhl Tony s línou suverenitou a strčil si do pusy pár kousků popcornu, „Ale jsem si docela jist, že by mohlo.“

Chtěl se omluvit za Tonyho hulvátství a pokusit se ho přimět sedět jako slušný člověk, než je stačí uvaděč vyhodit ještě před začátkem filmu, jenže dívčin výraz, do teď mrzutý a plný odhodlání jít si někam stěžovat, se v okamžiku dostal přes zaražené zamračení a následné obrovské překvapení, až ztělesnění nadšení. Vzápětí nahlas vypískla.

„Oh, bůh bože, vy jste... Oh můj bože... Oh můj bože! Ann, BeBe, koukněte se kdo vedle nás sedí!“ obrátila se ke svým dvou kamarádkám. Obě jmenované se předklonily tak, aby na ně dobře viděly, nebo alespoň tak dobře, jak mohl normální člověk vidět ve světle z plátna, kde zrovna běžela reklama na nějakou leteckou společnost.

„Dámy.“ Kývl na ně a přidal zdvořilý úsměv, i když si nebyl jist, jestli si vůbec všimly, že na ně mluví. Vypadaly, že jediný, kdo je zajímá, je Tony.

„Ty jó! Jste vy opravdu...“ zeptala se jedna z nich, kyprá dívka s bez počtem náušnic a barevnými vlasy.

„Ano, jsem to já v celé své kráse, zlatíčko, a slibuji, že se vám pak podepíšu kam budete chtít, ale teď.... pšššt!“ zvedl si Tony prst ke rtům a důrazně ji umlčel, „Film zrovna začíná a já si ho chci se svým přítelem v klidu užít.“

Vlastně ani nebylo takovým překvapením, že dívky udělaly přesně to, co po nich chtěl; s chichotáním a vzájemným dloubáním se opět usadili do svých sedadel. Přesto to sledoval s jistou dávkou nevíry. Nebylo divu, že Tony neměl leckdy ani základy slušného chování, když mu evidentně jeho jméno zajišťovalo, že se může chovat jako hulvát dokonce i k mladým dámám. Sklouzl pohledem k Tonyho nohám samozřejmě stále hozeným na vedlejší sedačku a krátce zvážil, jestli by se měl pokusil ho přece jen přesvědčit dát je dolů, ale pak to s povzdechem předem vzdal.

Tony už se uklidnil, vypadal spokojeně, nezdálo se, že by si na ně někdo hodlal stěžovat a film už navíc zrovna začal. Pohodlně se usadil, doufal, že tentokrát už natrvalo, přesunul dlaň z tohyho hrudníku trochu níž, na jeho břicho a povolil sevření.

Na plátně se rozběhly první minuty filmu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jo, Tony je v duši nerd. :-D A mozek má jako počítač plný informaci, která jsou pro normální populaci naprosto nedůležité.  
> \- Sorry, Steve je tu trochu estét, ale zase, divit se mu nemůžeme, ne?


	20. Chapter 20

Měl ohledně Tonyho výběru filmu rozporuplné pocity. Všechno v něm nebylo špatné, ale byl naprosto zbytečně hlasitý. V uších mu z toho pískalo a nepříjemný pocit v lebce vzrůstal s každým vybuchlým autem, honičkou a přestřelkou. Podobně jako na bitevním poli, kdy svou vědomou pozornost soustředil na jeden smysl nebo v případě velkého hluku třeba na jeden zvuk, i tady pomáhalo poslouchat Tonyho dech, tlukot jeho srdce, hučení krve v tepně na jeho krku a jeho hlas, když měl nějakou připomínku. A že jich měl mraky. Mluvil o filmové historii herců, bez ostychu poukazoval na většinou ne moc zahalené vnady hereček, rozplýval se nebo naopak nadával na auta a hlavně měl hodně co říct o speciálních efektech. Evidentně ho ten film bavil, doslova si spokojeně hučel.

A co se týče obsahu filmu... byl trochu prostoduchý. Měl poněkud nedbale vykonstruvanou, napůl detektivní, zápletku, která by nevydala ani na krátkometrážní filmy, takže to bylo vesměs celé o automobilových honičkách a polonahých ženách. Připomnělo mu to krátký filmeček z focení pin-up modelek přímo ve fabrice na výrobu těžké vojenské techniky, který shlédl na frontě. V podstatě šlo jenom o opírání bohatě obdařených hrudníků o velká auta. Dost nápadné, aby to způsobovalo nepohodlné pnutí v rozkroku, ale pořád ještě ne pornografické, protože to mělo značku amerického námořnictva.... nebo velké filmové společnosti.

Zachrastilo to, jak Tony vyhodil krabice od popcornu do koše, vedle kterého právě stál, jelikož do něj vyhazoval, vlastně veškerý zbylý odpad, který kolem sebe nedělali. Respektive, byl to spíš Tony, kdo poházel odpadky na zem a Steve je pak musel posbírat a vynést ven do koše.

„Ták...“ protáhl Tony, strčil si ruce do kapes a pohlédl na něj přes okraj slunečních brýlí, které měl opět na sobě, „Myslím, že je teď zvykem probrat filmy. Sdělit si poznatky a dojmy a tak...“

„Bylo to hodně hlasité.“  
„Bylo to hodně hlasité,“ zopakoval po něm Tony s vysoce pozvednutým obočím, „To je tvůj jediný dojem z celého filmu? Hlasitost?“

Pokrčil a rozpačitě rozhodil rukama.

„Ten film byl hlavně o automobilových honičkách. Nemělo to v sobě žádné umělecké, společenské nebo jiné sdělení, vlastně tam bylo sotva dost zápletky na to, abych tomu říkal zápletka. Bylo to...“ odmlčel se, jak hledal správná slova, kterými by to popsal, ale Tonyho předběhl.

„Jo, byla to hrozná kravina,“ připustil s ledabylým pokrčením rameny, „ale byly tam auta, polonahé ženské, akce a spousta výbuchů, přestřelek a bouraček. Je to něco, co každý chlap jednou za čas potřebuje. Vybít si testosteron při něčem civilizovanějším, než je ubití losa klackem a potom odvlečení své vyvolené... nebo vyvoleného,“ blýskl úsměvem, „za vlasy do nejbližší jeskyně. Máme v genech milovat takové stupidní filmy.“

„Nemám rád hluk,“ byla asi jediná odpověď, kterou na Tonyho proslov vůbec mohl mít, „A nevidím smysl ve sledování filmů plných násilí, když je ho, zvláště kolem nás, víc než dost.“

Dostalo se mu od Tonyho pohledu, kterým dokázal vyjádřit veškerou svou nelibost, zhnusení stejně jako chladné pobavení nad takovým názorem. Prostě obvykle pohradavá plejáda, po které následovala přezíravost.

„Ta dobře, příště vybíráš filmy ty, ale přísahám, jestli vybereš nějakou romantickou komedii...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena a zvedl důrazně prst.

Zlehka se zasmál, uchopil Tonyho napřaženou ruku a, po krátkém pohledem kolem sebe, jen pro ujištění, že mají alespoň trochu soukromí, zlehka políbil její hřbet. Vysloužil si za to překvapené zamrkání a výraz, který nemohl nazvat jinak, než za rozpačitě zmatený, ale jako vždy to trvalo jenom chvíli, než se Tonymu koutky rtů zdvihly v přezíravém úšklebku. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby Tony nebyl zvyklý na jakýkoliv projev něhy.

Jemně se usmál a sklonil se k němu, přitahujíc si ho blíž do náruče. Tony bez zaváhání ovinul paži kolem jeho pasu a také propletl prsty jejich spojených rukou a tvářil se při tom jako mlsná kočka, která vidí něco dobrého k jídlu. Byl vlastně docela roztomilý.

„Je mi jedno na jaký film půjdeme, hlavně, že tam budeme spolu,“ pronesl polohlasně, hrdlo trochu vyschlé z Tonyho blízkosti, ale z vlastních slov. Napadlo ho, že na něco takového je možná brzy. Z jeho zkušeností, jakmile to vypadalo, že věci budou víc, než jen zapocená postel v levném motelu, ten druhý se vždy ztratil. Ale to byli jiní muži a jiná doba, taková doba, kdy pro někoho bylo vrcholem intimity mluvit o tom, kde skutečně pracuje a bydlí a jaké je jeho celé jméno. Všechno to přeci jen byly informace, které mohly jednoho snadno dostat do problémů.

„Je mi jasné, že moje vlídná společnost je pro tebe to nejdůležitější,“ prohlásil Tony velmi sebestředně, nicméně upřímný a hlavně pobavený úsměv mu hrál v očích, „Ale i tak bys měl být vybíravý. Někdo říká, že americká kimanetografie je mrtvá vinou laxních diváků, kteří dají své těžce vydělané dolary i za nejhorší odpad. Nechceme přeci... ach, sakra!“ přerušil svou etudu na téma moderních filmů, jak něco zachytil ze Steveovím ramenem, „Pojď sem!“ zavelel, sevřel ho za košili a přitáhl k sobě.

Díky Tonyho manévru se ocitli za sloupek, který stál vedle odpadkového koše. Nejspíš se před někým nebo něčím schovévali, měl jisté tušení, že jsou to ta tři děvčata, se kterými se bavili v kině. Vypadal tak odhodlaný se před nimi schovávat, že ani neměl to srdce mu říct, že sloup beztak není dost široký, aby zakryl je oba. Ano, Tony vidět sice nebyl, ale sám si byl docela jist, že mu je v téhle poloze vidět rameno, hlavně proto, že sám viděl ty tři vycházet ze sálu.

Hlavou mu proběhla myšlenka. Semkl rty, aby zadržel úsměv, které se mu na ně dral a pak prostě sprostě a zcela bez výčitek využil situace, podepřel Tonymu bradu palcem a zvedl si jeho tvář k polibku. Jen okamžik na to už měl Tonyho prsty ve vlasech a jazyk v puse. Napnul se, jak dobře vychovaný gentleman v něm říkal, že jsou uprostřed dne na veřejnosti, ale ten byl rychle umlčet vlnou příjemného tepla, která se mu šířila tělem z každého Tonyho doteku.

„Určitě sem je tu někde viděla, holky,“ dolehl k nim hlas dívky z kina, které se na Tonyho obořila.

Chvíle byla pryč stejně rychle, jako se objevila, protože Tony se s útrpným povzdechem i výrazem odtáhl. Cháchlivě mu přejel palcem po tepně na krku, která mu pod prsty divoce bila. Bohužel mu bylo jasné, že to není vzrušením nebo touhou, nýbrž podrážděním.

„Nemyslím, že jim utečeme, Tony,“ podotkl potichu, téměř mu to zašeptal do ucha.

Podrážděné odfrknutí a zatnuté prsty na do ramene, mu byli docela výmluvnou odpovědí.

„Jsou támhle za sloupem!“ odpověděl jí další hlas, neznámý, takže to musela být třetí z nich; ta s neúměrně velkými brýlemi a sponkami ve vlasech, na kterých byli velké květy růží v modré barvě a se třpytkami.

„Až to tu koupím, nechám postavit širší sloupy... nebo si pořídím přítele s užšími rameny,“ pronesl Tony s drobným úšklebkem předtím, než se elegantně protáhl pod jeho paží, kterou měl opřenou o sloup, a s dokonalým úsměvem, jaký ukazoval na červeném koberci, vstoupil takříkající do záře zdejších světel.

Vypísknutí a smích, který se hned ozval, byl trochu děsivý. Opustil bezpečí sloupu obezřetně a raději zůstal stát opodál, sledující divadlo před sebou. Děvčata se smála Tonyho vtipům a zdánlivým lichotkám, které měli do dobrosrdečnosti daleko – tu kyprou nazval 'roztomilou boubelkou', což rozhodně nebylo zdvořilé, ale přesto se dívka díky tomu rozzářila jako malé slunce – několikrát se s ním vyfotili a musel podepsat snad všechno, co u sebe měli, včetně kelímků od pití z kina. Kupodivu, i přesto, jak se předtím bránil a schovával, nevypadal opravdu otráveně. Jeho ramena byla uvolněná a když se usmíval, byl to sice profesionální úsměv, ale ne vyloženě strnulý z vynucení. To byl také důvod, proč se je nesnažil vyrušovat třeba jen svou přítomností. Podle toho, co k němu doléhalo, byli všechny tři nejen velké fanynky Iron Mana, ale i samotného Tonyho a bylo by docela kruté jim brát těch pár minut se svým idolem, alespoň tak dlouho, dokud to Tonymu nevadilo. A to nevadilo, dokonce ani když se k němu jedna z dívek naklonila a něco mu zašeptala do ucha tak zblízka, že pokud by nechtěl být velmi nezdvořilý a vyloženě poslouchat, nic neslyšel.

„Jasně, že je to on,“ donesla se k němu Tonyho odpověď, řečená dostatečně nahlas, že ji musel v okruhu pár desítek metrů slyšet každý i bez supersluchu, načež se obrátil a mávl rukou v pozvání, „Pojď sem, Stevie.“

Překvapený si v otázce ukázal na hruď, jestli to myslí vážně, na což Tony odpověděl zakoulením očima a dalším netrpělivým gestem. Sice přesně netušil, proč by za nimi měl přijít, když to evidentně bylo pět minut slávy pro ty tři dívky, ale udělal, o co byl požádán, vytáhl ruce z kapes a připojil se k Tonymu a jeho hloučku.

Sotva mu stanul po boku, už měl jeho ruku ovinutou kolem pasu. Nijak to nekomentoval, jen se přátelský usmál na tři dívky, které k němu, náhle ztichlé, vzhlížely, oči doširoka otevřené.

„To je můj Steve,“ představil ho Tony obvyklým způsobem, trochu jako kdyby ukazoval nové drahé auto. Už si za ty měsíce, kdy mu hrál placený doprovod, zvykl a navíc, on měl opravdu rád auta, vysloveně je miloval, takže to vlastně byla lichotka.

„Dobré odpoledne, slečny,“ pozdravil je, přičemž si připadal velmi trapně, vzhledem k tomu jak upřeně na něj zíraly.

„Jste vážně vysoký,“ podotkla ta s velkými brýlemi a zároveň ta samá, která předtím Tonymu nejspíš šeptala, aby ho sem pozval.

„Ano, to jsem... děkuji,“ poděkoval rozpačitě, jelikož slyšet to zrovna od ní bylo spíš vtipné. Byla drobná i na svůj nízký věk a hubená tak, že nebýt dlouhých vlasů, nejspíš by vypadala jako chlapec. Doslova by ji dokázal zvednout jednou rukou, jelikož nejspíš vážila méně, než jedna jeho činka.

„To je Ann a chtěla by tvůj podpis. Viděla naše fotky a myslí si, že jsme spolu vážně žhaví,“ objasnil mu Tony, nakláněje se blízko k jeho ucho, ale neobtěžoval se ztišit hlas, takže to vlastně nemělo žádný jiný smysl, než ho rozptylovat. V přítomnosti tří prakticky dětí, které nemohli mít ještě zdání, jaký význam jeho tón i slova mají. Zachoval si přívětivý úsměv, když natáhl ruku v nabídce.

„Podepíši se rád, i když nevím, jakou cenu můj podpis má. Copak se můžu rovnat Tony Starkovi,“ úkosem na něj pohlédl, „Iron Manovi, géniovi a miliardáři?“

„Na pár přízvisek jsi zapomněl,“ broukl Tony.  
„Zcela záměrně,“ odvětil koutkem úst a převzal si od dívky zápisník v pevných deskách polepených ozdobným papírem, na kterém byly nejspíš nalepené obrázky koček, alespoň podle siluety uší, která trčela nad otevřenou stránkou s Tonyho podpisem. Přejel palci po papíře, skutečném papírovém papíře, a neubránil se při tom úsměvu. Bylo skvělé vidět, že mladá generace i v dnešní době, které vládly počítače, mobily a elektronika, vlastní a miluje něco tak jednoduchého, jako byl papírový deníček. A nejen to, nosila ho s sebou jako něco stejně důležitého, jako mobilní telefon.

„Mohu dostat pero?“ Sklouzl pohledem od jedné dívky k druhé.

„Jasně,“ přitakala ta kyprá a podala mu pero, kterému různobarevně blikal konec.

Zamrkal, ale ani v tomto případě nic neřekl a prostě jenom úhledně napsal 'Steve Rogers' pod Tonyho rozmáchlý podpis, který zabral dobrou třetinu stránky, a potom zaváhal. Krátce se podíval na Ann a její kamarádky a potom na Tonyho po svém boku, načež se pousmál a přiložil pero zpátky na papír. Cítil, jak se k jeho práci naklonili čtyři lidé, doslova zadržující dech a sledující, jak rychlými tahy tvoří svoje dílo. Nezabralo to ani minutu nakreslit nad Tonyho podpis pohodlně rozvalené kocoura a vedle svého psa s chundelatým ocasem, pak ještě přidal velké plus mezi jejich podpisy a dokončil to srdcem, které celou scenérii uzavíralo. V tu chvíli mohl po svém boku hmatatelně cítit, jak Tony vysoce pozvedl obočí.

„Tady,“ předal památník společně s perem zpět do dívčiných rukou.

Ann i její kamarádky se kolem památníčku shromáždily, aby si prohlédl jeho dílo a pak se na něj všechny tři široce usmáli.

„To je ták roztomilé!“ vykřikla Ann a přitiskla si album na hrudník, jako kdyby to byla hračka k mazlení, „Děkuji.“

Znovu se na ní mile, i když opět trochu rozpačitě usmál. Dvě malůvky vzniklé pár rychlými tahy perem si rozhodně nezasloužily tolik nadšení a lásky, ale byl rád, že jí to udělalo radost.

„Není vůbec za co.“

„Steve udělá první poslední proto, aby někoho potěšil. Je to nejsladší člověk na světě,“ zavrkal Tony, postavil se na špičky a vlepil mu mlaskavou pusu na tvář; dívky sborově vydechly nadšením, zatím co Steve to snesl s napjatým úsměvem a velmi trpělivě, „Už budeme muset jít, máme se Stevem ještě nějaký program, ale je úžasné setkat se s tak rozkošnými fanoušky, jako jste vy tři,“ obrátil se k dívkám a znělo to vlastně docela upřímně, „Velké objetí?“ navrhl s úsměvem a rozpřáhl ruce.

Bylo tu zaváhání, ale jenom malé, potom už byl Tony sevřený v jednom velkém a dlouhé obětí. Sledoval to a stálo ho hodně snahy nezačít se tiše smát, nicméně pobavený úsměv zakrýt nedokázal a zůstal mu tam i potom, co po něm Tony vrhl nevraživí pohled. Vlastně naopak, usmál se ještě víc. Tony protočil oči a vymanil se ze sevření těch třech nadšených fanynek, aby ho okamžitě chytl pevně pod loktem a úsměvem, upřeným na dívky, začal táhnout pryč. Podvolil se trochu neochotně, vlastně by bylo hodně zábavné ho ještě chvíli sledovat, jak trpí.

„Přeji hezký zbytek dne, dámy,“ zavolal na dívky už přes rameno, protože Tony ho docela efektivně odstrkal pryč.

„Jo, jo! Dobře se bavte!“ houkl za nimi Tony ve chvíli, když už zacházeli roh chodby vedoucí evidentně k toaletám a nouzovému východu – cedule to hlásala jasně. Také v té samé chvíli uvolnil svůj stisk, ale nezpomalil.

„Neohlížej se. Nereaguj na volání. Prostě jenom jdi,“ vyzval ho Tony polohlasně, vedouc je k jedněm ze dveřím, těm co měli na sobě značku toalety určené pro tělesné hendikepované.

„Oni nás nebudou pronásledovat,“ odvětil, vyprostil své předloktí a místo toho ho vzal za ruku a propletl jejich prsty s úmyslem odvést Tonyho zpátky. Nezdálo se, ale že se mu to povede snadno. Tony se prostě zasekl u dveří, zrovna vytáhl mobil, přiložil ke čtečce karet vedle dveří a stiskem tlačítka na obrazovce, před nimi dveře od toalet odemknul a pak do nich strčil, aby je otevřel dokořán.

„To si jenom myslíš, vojáku. Pěkně jsi je nabudil tou malůvkou. Kdo ví co se teď v těch jejich pubertálních hlavičkách rodí za nápady,“ namítl Tony, sám vklouzl do místnosti a vtáhl ho za sebou, „Dovnitř a zavřít,“ dodal, když ho pustil a pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře.

Složil si ruce na prsou a zvedl obočí, pobavený úsměv stále na rtech. Bylo to víc než jenom směšné, když dva dospělí muži utíkali před skupinkou dívenek, jako kdyby to byl rozzuřený dav s vidlemi. A to nepočítal ani fakt, že jako dva z Avengers by se měli umět postavit i tomu rozzuřenému davu.

„To je směšné, Tony. Právě jsme se zavřeli na toaletu při útěku před sotva patnáctiletými dívkami. Co budeme dělat příště? Házet jim do vlasů písek?“ zeptal se se smíchem.

Ovšem Tony mu věnoval výmluvný pohled, díky kterému vypadal, že se baví jenom částečně.

„Je vidět, že jsi nikdy nebyl celebrita, nejžádanější starý mládenec v USA a ještě k tomu Iron Man. Až jednou takové kuřátko,“ ukázal ke dveřím, zatím co k němu pomalu přistupoval, „najdeš ve svém hotelovém pokoji jen v prádle a pak ho bude muset tvoje asistentka brečící táhnout do taxíku, oceníš krásu veřejných záchodů se zadním východem.“

Přestal se usmívat a už nebyl vesměs ani pobavený. Byla to jedna z Tonyho historek, které asi v jeho hlavě zněly zábavně, ale v reálu, pokud je vyslovil, byly přinejmenším nevhodné, ne-li vyloženě znepokojivé, jako tato.

„Proč ji musela odvádět pryč brečící?“ zeptal se protože prostě musel, i když věděl, že to není otázka, kterou by měl pokládat zrovna jemu. Byla v tom špetka nedůvěry.

Na první pohled ale nevypadalo, že by se to Tonyho nějak dotklo, jenom rozhodil rukama.  
„Asi bych měl říct, že se jí tak dotklo moje odmítnutí, ale nejspíš to mělo víc co společného s tím, že jsem detailně popsal praktiky v jednom pornu, které vyděsilo i mě, a pak jí řekl, že přesně to spolu budeme dělat. Ale oficiálně zůstávám u verze s odmítnutím,“ dodal, ovšem když viděl že na něj Steve upřel nesouhlasný pohled, pokrčil rameny, „No co? Vždyť víš, že umím být pěkný kretén a to, co jsem udělal, jí prospělo. Jsem si docela jistý, že už se nikdy nebude chtít dostat do postele úplně cizímu muži. Udělal jsem to pro její dobro,“ zastavil se těsně před ním a položil mu ruce na paže stále složené na hrudníku, „A musíš uznat, že k těm třem jsem se choval hezky,“ dodal, zvedaje k němu pohled čokoládově hnědých očí, kterým se prostě nedalo odolat.

S povzdechem spustil ruce, ovinul je Tonymu kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho k sobě, dokud necítil, že se o něj opřel. Vzápětí mu Tonyho ruce přistáli na ramenou a kolem krku.

„Dobře, byl jsi na ně milý a to objetí bylo od tebe hezké. Mají zážitek na celý život,“ připustil s drobným úsměvem a také vzpomínkou na lidi, kteří si i v jeho době dělali fotky s Kapitánem Amerikou. Sice byli často únavní, ale alespoň na nich bylo vidět, že je to opravdu těší, stejně jako na těch třech dívkách.

„Musel jsem to udělat, abych vyrovnal ty tvoje malůvky, ale...“ přejel mu hrubými prsty po zátylku, což mu vyslalo vlnu chvění dolů po páteři, „Vážně? Pejskové, kočičky a srdíčka?“ výmluvně zahýbal obočím, „Kdo z nás dvou se pak chová dětinsky.“  
„Chtěl jsem jí udělat radost a ona byla dítě,“ připomněl, i když byla pravda, že podobné karikaturky si čmáral na okraje tajných spisů čistě jen tak pro zábavu. Vždycky ho zajímalo, co na to říká Fury nebo kdokoliv, komu se pak dostanou do ruky, ale nikdy neměl šanci to zjistit.

Tony si odfrkl a stáhl si ho dolů pro polibek. Stejně rozvláčný, jako ten, který si daly za sloupem, ale rychle se měnící v něco intenzivnějšího. Když se o sebe otřeli jejich slabiny a ucítil tvrdost přitištěnou ke stehnu, odtrhl se z polibku, aby něco řekl, ale sotva to udělal, už mě Tonyho ústa na čelisti a krku. Hrubost jeho vousů ho donutila tiše zasténat.

„Měli bychom...“ zlehka políbil Tonyho ucho, „jít,“ dokončil neochotně. Dobré vychování, ale i jistá přetrvávající obava, mu říkala, že jsou na příliš veřejné místě. Mohli být kdykoliv přistiženi. Zároveň, přesně to bylo něco, co se mu líbilo. Měl naprosto jasnou, vzrušující představu sebe, jak se ohne o kamennou desku s umyvadly a nechá Tonyho, aby mu důkladně protáhl zadek. Bylo to ta hrozně dávno, co naposledy zažil, že ho někdo tvrdě ojel. Bez něhy a téměř bez přípravy, jen se slinami a tak, že to cítil ještě týden a doma si musel dávat velký pozor, aby ho Bucky nepřistihl, jak kulhá a neměl spoustu všetečných otázek a ještě víc obav. Věděl, že jako supervoják už nikdy ten pocit nezažije, ale mohl si to alespoň představovat.

„Proč?“ zeptal se Tony vydechujíc mu horký vzduch přímo na bolavé rty a rukama neomylně zamířil k opasku kalhot.

„Není to nejlepší místo a čas,“ povzdechl si a, navzdory svým slovům, si jeho ruce naprosto samy našly cestu na Tonyho zadek a pod jeho triko.

„Jo, to rozhodně není. Někdo by,“ zašeptal Tony zhrublým hlasem a vtiskl jeden vlhký polibek na jeho krk, „právě teď mohl otevřít dveře,“ pokračoval ústy níž mezi první knoflíky košile, „a přistihnout nás tu, jak jsme nemravní,“ obratně, dokonce jednou rukou rozepnul košili a pokračoval po kůži ještě o kousek níž, „Dovedeš si to představit?“ zeptal se a zvedl pohled jasně hnědých, trochu divokých očí nahoru; Steve si to dokázal naprosto dokonale představit, „Ty s kalhotama u kotníku... opřený o tenhle pult... a já jak ti klečím u nohou a cucám tvýho ptáka... Chtěl bys to? Líbí se ti ta představa, že nás chytnou?“

Dech se mu zadrhával v krku a na jazyku měl příchuť opravdového strachu, o kterém si byl jist, že ho Tony nechápe. Ta představa, kterou před ním předestřel, byla divoce lákavá, neuvěřitelně nevhodná a opravdu ho dokázala vyděsit. V jeho době, pokud by je spolu někdo přistihl... ani si teď nechtěl představovat, jak moc špatné by to bylo. A možná právě o to byla lákavější.

„Ano... líbí,“ připustil potichu, hlas udýchaný a hrubý.

Tony se téměř ďábelsky usmál, když to slyšel, a obratně se mu vymanil z náruče. Zůstaly mu jenom prázdné paže a možnost sledovat, jak se Tony obrací ke dveřím a otáčí páčku tak, aby byly odemčené. Srdce se mu z toho rozbušilo a jeho penis sebou cukl v téměř bolestném zájmu. Neváhal, opřel se o nízký mramorový pult, prakticky si na něj sedl, a začal rozepínat přezku pásku. Dál než k ní se nedostal, jeho ruce byly rychle nahrazeny Tonyho, společně s tím, jak si před něj klekl na podlahu.

Zachytl prsty o okraj desky, které byla jistě dost pevná, aby ji nemohl snadno polámat, a dychtivě shlédl na Tonyho ruce, které vyprostili jeho penis.

Miloval Tonyho ruce, pevné, mozolnaté a s šikovnými prsty a bolestné vzrušení mu znovu zacukalo s penisem, když sledoval, jak jednu z nich Tony oblízl po celé její délce a pak si na ni hojně naplival, než ji konečně přenesl k jeho penisu a přejel po celé jeho délce.

Ještě pevněji sevřel okraje desky a zakousl se do rtu.

Udělal to právě včas, aby udusil sten, který se mu dral z pusy, když jeho penis pohltilo vlhké teplo Tonyho úst. Zatraceně! Nejen, že to bylo skvělé samo osobě, miloval tu vášeň a zaujetí s jakým Tony klouzal rty po jeho penisu a přejížděl po něm mrštně jazykem. Jako kdyby v tu chvíli pro něj neexistovalo nic jiného, než cucání Steveova ptáka. Neodolal a uchopil Tonyho za hlavu. Zatnul prsty do jeho vlasů, jak doufal, a to i v mlhavém oparu rozkošně, ne příliš bolestivě.

Bylo tu krátké zaváhání, po kterém si nechal Tony jeho penis z pusy. Donutil ho otevřít oči a shlédnout dolů, aby se střetl s jeho tázavým a vlastně také trochu váhajícím pohledem. Věděl, na co se ptá.

„Tony...“ vyslovil měkce jeho jméno, úsměv na rtech, a rukou ho jen zlehka začal navádět k tomu, aby pokračoval. Bylo jasné, že je to pro Tonyho dostatečné ujištění, že má nad sebou a svou silou kontrolu, protože vrátil svou pusu přesně tam, kam patřila; na Steveúv penis. Sledoval tu skvělou podívanou, kdy jeho erekce mizela mezi Tonyho rty a užíval si pocit jeho jazyka tak dluho, dokud ho přicházející orgasmus nedonutil zavřít oči.

Tentokrát už zasténání nezadržel, když ho vyvrcholení zasáhlo v plné síle a nechalo ho rozechvělého, udýchaného a vnímajícího okolí jenom částečně. Alespoň do té chvíle, než vlahá horkost Tonyho úst zmizela a on uslyšel odplivnutí a zvuk vlhkosti dopadající na podlahu.

Zamrkal přes opojení a uviděl Tonyho, jak se od jeho nohou zvedá s trochu nespokojeným výrazem a utírá si potřísněné vousy rukou.

„Malé varování by bylo pěkné, vojáku,“ podotkl s úšklebkem.

Netušil, jestli být spíš v rozpacích nebo mít obavu. Zachoval se hloupě, neuvědomil si svou sílu a bláhově spoléhal na to, že se bude Tony moc včas odtáhnout, i když bude mít svou ruku na jeho hlavě. Netlačil ho, to by nikdy neudělal, ale i malá síla u supervojáka byl hodně.

„Omlouvám se,“ vydechl omluvu, přičemž jeho hlas zněl stále ještě ochraptěla s prožitého uspokojení.

Tony jen mávl rukou, jak to dělal, když ho sice něco obtěžovalo, ale už dávno to pustil z hlavy, a strčil ruce pod vodovod umyvadla za jeho zády. Voda se pustila sama a Tony si pod jejím proudem začal mít ruce. Vstal a, zapínaje si při tom kalhoty, uhnul trochu stranou, aby mu dal možnost vypláchnut si pusu. Když viděl s jakou pečlivostí to dělá, znovu na něj dolehl pocit viny z toho, jak naposledy nedal Tonymu dostatek času. Kdyby chvíli počkat... Tony byl v mnohém výstřední a někdy až hloupě pedanská pečlivost k němu patřila.

Objal ho zezadu kolem hrudníku jednu rukou a druhou přejel po tvrdosti v jeho kalhotách. Tony se pod jeho dotekem prohnul, ruce opřené o mramorovou desku, takže mu svůj zadek vtlačil do slabin. Přitiskl tvář do jeho krku a povzdechl si. Jeho penis sebou zacukal v novém zájmu. Věděl, že potřebuje sotva pár minut, aby se znovu vzrušil a jeho mysl a hlavně jeho pták mu proto v hlavě malovali zcela novou představu ve které byl tentokrát Tony dole. Posazený mezi umyvadli čelem k němu, nohy široce roztažené... a sebe si představoval mezi nimi, se svým ptákem hluboko v Tonyho těsném zadku.

„Sakra...!“ přerušilo jeho úvahy chraplavé zasténání, „Můžeš přestat... och... s drážděním a konečně mi strčit ruku do kalhot,“ požadoval Tony náročně.

Usmál se na jeho odraz, zatím co rychle pracoval na zapínání, potom vklouzl rukou do jeho prádla a uchopil pevnou, horkou délku jeho penisu. Tony sténavě vydechl a zvrátil hlavu dozadu, až Steveovi narazila do prsou. Uspokojen jeho vdechy, pomalu pokračoval v hlazení jeho penisu. Dlouhé, rozvláčné tahy, občas přerušené tím, že palcem několikrát přejel po jeho žaludu. Tony se snažil zrychlit tempopohybem boků, ale to mu nedovolil. Přitiskl se k němu tak těsně, že ho mačkal k desce a tak mu znemožnil jakýkoliv pohyb, ale pořád dával pozor na to, kdyby se chtlě Tony opravdu vytrhnout.

„Steve...“ pobídl ho Tony opět slovy, netrpělivě a rozechvěle.

Trochu potutelně se usmál, ale udělal, co po něm Tony chtěl. Zrychlil své pohyby, naslouhaje Tonyho dechu a sténavým vzdechům, které byly stále hlasitější, jak se rychle blížil k vrcholu. Dovedl ho k němu a vychutnal si polohlasný výkřik, který Tony zdusil zahryznutím se o vlastního rukávu. Jeho tělo se mu v náruči trochu chvělo a hrudník se divoce zvedal.

Věděl, že je to trochu hloupé, ale opět měl jisté výčitky svědomí a obavy, když slyšel jak se v Tonyho hrudi chrastivě honí vzduch. Přesunul ruku, kterou měl doposud stále ovinutou kolem jeho břicha, těsně pod reaktor a zlehka jí začal třít pod jeho okrajem, zároveň s tím se sklonil a přitiskl rty na slanou kůži na Tonyho krku v gestu uklidnění.

„Věř tomu nebo ne,“ zamumlal Tony udýchaně, hlavu stále ještě svěšenou dolů na hrudník, ale právě ji pomalu zvedl a líně se na něj v odraze usmál, „tohle byla vážně skvělá rychlovka,“ když to říkal, natáhl se pro hrst papírových utěrek ze dávkovače a vtiskl mu ji do ruky, kterou měl položenou na jeho hrudníku, „Jídlo?“ přidal dotaz a vyklenul tázavě obočí.

Promnul hrubost papíru v prstech a dal si trochu času na podivení se nad Tonyho naprostou, téměř až neskutečnou praktičností, než podobné myšlenky vzdal a se smíchem zabořil tvář do jeho ramene. Měl cítit, jak se tělo v jeho náruči napnulo, ani ne tak v odmítnutí, jako spíš v otázce, tak jen pokýval hlavou a doufal, že Tony pochopí, že je to souhlas s tím jídlem, protože... popravdě měl hlad pořád. Byl supervoják, ne?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filmy v kině jsou hlasité pro normálního člověka, teď jsi představte, že jste supervoják, který za normálních okolností slyší dech a tep lidé kolem sebe. Pro Stevea je to jako kdyby někdo vzal bubny a třískal do nich jen deset centimetrů od jeho ucha. Není to zrovna příjemný zážitek.
> 
> Tony je rozpolcený mezi tím, že nesnáší lidi a kontakt s nimi, ale na druhou stranu miluje být obdivován. Má těžký život. :-D
> 
> Tony trpí lehčí formou mysofobie, tedy abnormální strach z nákazy a špíny, proto nepřebírá od cizích lidí věci a netřese si s nimi rukou, pokud to není nezbytně nutné. Když ví, že si bude muset potřást s více lidmi rukou, vezme si s sebou tubu antibakteriálního gelu na ruce a tak podobně.


	21. Chapter 21

Nakrčil nos nad pachy, které ho do něj udeřily silou boxera těžké váhy. Stáhl si brýle, rozhlédl se kolem sebe a nasál zhluboka tu směsici. Nastal čas rozhodnout se, jestli se mu tady líbí nebo ne. Hlavu měl příjemně lehkém z doznívajícího orgasmu, takže měl mysl klidnou a mohl zvážit všechna pro a proti.

Rozhodně pro byl nekonečný výběr jeho oblíbených jídel na jednom malém prostoru. Měli tady všechno; pizzu, mexiko, koblihy, thajské, sushi, grilly... a mnoho a mnoho dalšího. Všechno už na dálku odkapávalo tukem, ani nemusel použít své brýle, aby to viděl, a o to víc se mu sbíhaly sliny. Zvažoval, že si koupí od každého jídla porci, ale to by nedokázal za dnešek sníst ani s pomocí apetitu supervojáka.

Ach ty volby... ty volby. Nikdy nebyl dobrý na vybírání jedné věci z mnoha, prostě si vždycky koupil všechny. Takže nerozhodnost byl bod proti a pak všichni ti lidé. Nekonečné zástupu lidí a křičící děti v dětském koutku. Proč ten tu vůbec byl? Kdo by chtěl poslouchat dětský jekot, když jí.

„Je tu velký výběr. Na co máš chuť?“ zeptal se Steve.

„Nemůžu se rozhodnout. Asi pizzu,“ dohodl se sám se sebou na kompromisu, sáhl do kapsy pro balíček bankovek; připadal si jako ve stripbaru, protože tam se hotovost užila nejčastěji, a podal je Steveovi, „Dones dost pro nás oba, ale pro mě nic s mořskými potvorami... nejlíp nějakou kde jsou chilly papričky... a slanina, spousta slaniny.“

Z nějakého důvodu se Steve podíval na peníze, jako kdyby držel něco hodně podivného, mimozemské embyrio nebo tak něco, a přitom to bylo pár srolovaných bankovek, nic víc. Tázavě tedy pozvedl obočí, na což mu Steve odpověděl téměř shovívavým pohledem.  
„Dnešní ceny jsou sice trochu vyšší než za mně, ale myslím, že tohle,“ vytáhl si z balíčku bankovku, „mi bude bohatě stačit.“ Zbytek mu vrátil.

„Jsi si jistý? Třeba budeš potřebovat něco na dýžka. Jsem štědrý člověk, tak musíš být taky,“ řekl, když si bankovky přebíral zpět.  
„Tony, dal jsi mi pět set dolarů v dvaceti dolarových bankovkách. Vypadalo to, jak když jsem je vzal z výkupného,“ odvětil Steve, což ho vyprovokoval nadechnut se k poznámce, jenže on ho zadržel zvednutou ruku, „a ano, právě jsem udělal narážku na sto a jeden film o únosech, který jste mě donutili shlédnout. Nejsem tak beznadějný, víš?“ měkce se pousmál a naklonil kupředu, jakoby k polibku, ale pohyb nikdy nedokončil, „Jdi si sednout, najdu si tě,“ řekl místo toho, načež se vydal k řadě obchodů, zanechávaje tam Tonyho stát.

„Chtěl jsem mít u sebe nějaké drobné,“ zavolal za ním. Odpovědí mu byl jenom pohled přes rameno a drobné pousmátí, takže strčil bakovky zpátky do kapsy a vyprovodil Stevea pohledem. Konkrétně jeho zadek, ten úžasný klenutý zadek, pod štíhlým pasem, který byl v džínách od něj vážně skvělý. Doslova k nakousnutí. Vydržel by se na něj dívat věčně, jenže mu zmizel v davu. Okomentoval to frustrovaným povzdechnutím a rozhlédl se kolem sebe po nějakém místě, ideálně takovém, kde nebude mít na dohled dětský koutek. A to byl docela obtížný úkol, protože jak brzo zjistil, byli tu hned dva.

Skončil u malého stolku za velkou palmou blízko řídce používaného eskalátoru, skrze jehož průhled měl zábavný výhled na ubožáka v převleku sfingy, který nabízel pojistky. Nebyla to nějaká stylizovaná verze, třeba jen klobouček na hlavu, ó ne, byla taková ta molitanová obludnost, která mu trčela za zadkem a pod bradou sfingy měl tvář. Bože, byl tak zábavný.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl.

To děcko to nejspíš dělala kvůli studentské půjčce. Bylo by docela zábavné vyzkoušet, co by pro zaplacení svých dluhů byl ochotný udělat. Pár společných fotek možná, nebo by ho mohl nechat hodinku či dvě klečet na zemi a předstírat, že je opravdu sfinga. Oh, možná by se mohl vyfotit jak sedí na něm.   
„Jedna slaninová se slaninou a dvěma porcemi chilli papriček navíc,“ ozvalo se nad ním, zrovna když se pochechtával tomu, jak se sfinga chlapec snaží podrbat na lýtku a nejde mu to, a na stůl před něj dosedl tác se dvěma velkými kusy pizzy na umělohmotném talířku; vzhlédl od něj ke Steveovi, který mu jídlo donesl, „Díval jsem se v čem tu slaninu smaží a myslím, že to jídlo je pro člověka smrtelně nebezpečné. Vlastně většina zdejších jídel je pro člověka smrtelně nebezpečná,“ pokračoval, zatím co si sedal naproti a před sebe si položil obyčejnou šunkovou pizzu bez ničeho zajímavého, jaké to zklamání, „Obávám se, že jsem viděl chlapce, co jedl dortík ve tvaru jablka a myslel si, že je to jablko.“

Uchechtl se Steveově rozhořčení. Když se ho zmocnil spravedlivý hněv Kapitána Ameriky a namířil ho na něco tak obyčejného, jako nezdravé jídlo v obchoďácích, byl vtipnější než chlapec-sfinga škrabající se na lýtku.

„Vítej v Americe, vojáku,“ zazubil se a chopil své pizzy ze které odkapával tuky a odpadávala slanina navíc, „Jsme tlustí a jsme na to hrdí,“ dokončil a ukousl si.

Bylo to naprosto bezkonkurenční. Mastné, připálené, pálivé a s tím správným nádechem umělé hmoty a rybího tuku ve kterém se nejspíš smažila ta slanina navíc. Bylo by hezké nesedět teď v obchoďáku, ale doma u postele, po dlouhém a vyčerpávajícím sexu se Stevem a jíst celou krabici téhle pizzy... Polkl sousto, které ho náhle trochu přidusilo. Nemyslel na takové společné chvilky ve dvou často, i když občas mu to uklouzlo s docela cizím člověkem a nakonec to i udělal. Taková náhrada za to skutečné. Jen jednou jedinkrát to myslel opravdu vážně. S Pepper. Jenže, když se na ně dva racionálně podíval, viděl že to mohlo skončit jen dvě způsoby. Obrovskou ba přímo monstrózní svatbou lva a lvice americkho obchodu a jejich usednutí na pomyslný královský trůn,o který by se co čtyři až osm let dělili s novými obyvateli Bílého domu nebo ještě epičtějším rozpadem. Doslova atomovým výbuchem. Druhým velkým třeskem, který by kromě drtivého spadu finanční hmoty na bezpočet zcela nevinných firem, jež mají co do činění se Stark Industries, vyprodukoval i černou díru v jeho firmě přesně v místech, kde by chyběla Pepper, která by se na něj nebyla ani schopná podívat, natož dál pracovat pro něj. Na to, aby něco takového dopustil, Pepper miloval a potřeboval až příliš mnoho.

„Mohl bych něco uvařit,“ přerušil jeho sebedestruktivní mentální spirálu Steveúv mírný hlas, který zněl dostatečně nesměle, aby ho to donutilo vzhlédnout, „Myslím na naší další schůzku.“

„Má to být pozvání na druhé rande?“ zeptal se s trochou potutelnosti. Opět byl pobavený tím, jak se na něj Steve díval. Pan Dokonalí, který dokázal porazit mimozemskou rasu, tu seděl s nesmělým úsměvem na rtech, rozpaky ve tváři a nadějným leskem v očích.

„Ano. Ano, to je... pokud chceš.“

Sledoval ho mlčky, vychutnávaje si ten moment napětí, při kterém ho Steve hypnotizoval očima, než s ledabylým pokrčením rameny sklopil oči ke své pizze a sebral z ní kousek slaniny.

„Jasně. Dokud mě budeš dobře krmit, jsem celý tvůj,“ souhlasil uvolněné, hlavně aby nebylo poznat, že o další pozvání stojí, protože on opravdu stál. Sebepodivnější to bylo, být vůbec zván na schůzku, bylo to zároveň něco, co slyšet chtěl.

„Dobře. Jsem rád, že jsi řekl ano... a že jsi tu teď se mnou,“ pokračoval Steve stejně obratně jako akrobat, co má zlomené obě nohy a skutečnost, že jedl svůj pizzu příborem, jen dokresloval celkový obraz nesmělého kluka s příliš dobrým vychováním. V tuhle chvíli vypadal na svůj věk, který byl, jak si Tony právě připomněl, nezanedbatelně nízký.

„Jo, je to fajn,“ odvětil a shlédl zpátky na svou pizzy, přičemž se náhle cítil také v rozpacích a to se mu normálně nestávalo. Nebyl stydlivý člověk. Nestyděl se ani za věci, za které by se stydět měl, jako procházka v prádle po ulici uprostřed dne nebo jeho opilecké fotky na hlavních stranách všech bulvárních plátků. A samozřejmě nebýval ani v rozpacích. Rozhodně ne, když měl s někým schůzku, to se většinou spíš nudil nebo byl unavený předstíráním zájmu, i když to nikdy nebyla taková schůzka, jak tahle. Protože tahle vypadala... zvláštně reálně.

„Na čem teď pracuješ?“ prolomil Steve ticho velmi podivnou otázkou.

Překvapeně k němu vzhlédl. Lidé, respektive normální lidé, se ho neptali na práci. Bruce? Samozřejmě, s tím si vyměňovali dlouhé emaily a chatovali o tom, co právě dělají ve svých laboratořích. Rhodey? Občas, i když mluvit s ním byl stejné jako mluvit s ostatními absolventy MIT z jeho ročníku. A po světě měl pár známých, směsici arogantních zmetků a podivínských samotářů, kteří byli dost inteligentní na to, aby jim mohl jednou za čas zavolat nebo napsat a podělit se s nimi o své myšlenky. Zbytek populace se kterou se stýkal? Nikdo nebyl tak hloupí, aby se s ním pokoušel mluvit o práci a tak se ztrapnit. Pokud se přece někdo zeptal, vždy to byla otázka 'Jak jde práce?' nebo její variace, takže se na ní dalo odpovědět stručným 'Dobře' a společenské povinnosti bylo na obou stranách učiněno zadost.

„Ptáš se mě na mou práci, protože tě to zajímá?“

„Jistěže mě to zajímá,“ odvětil s jemným úsměvem, nicméně naprosto vážně, „Trávíš ve své dílně hodně času a tak bych chtěl vědět, co tam děláš.“

Mlčky si Stevea měřil, než pomalu odložil pizzu a popadl ubrousek, aby si utřel prsty. Dal si trochu načas, protože chtěl s formulovat odpověď, která ho neurazí. Nic proti... Steve Rogers byl pan Dokonalý. Předobraz mravnosti, laskavosti, dobrosrdečnosti a spousty dalších dobrých vlastností co by vyšli na celá seznam, to všechno zabalené do úžasného těla supervojáka, který by z fleku mohl propagovat americkou mužskou krásu, ale byl... hloupý. Ne, ne, vyloženě hloupý, jeho mozek měl spoustu předností. Snad nikdy nepoznal nikoho s tak skvělými strategickými schopnostmi a to znal mnoho oceněných velitelů, kteří opravdu na poli odvedli dobrou práci. A určitě byl zcela mimo slovo 'průměrný', jenže Steve mohl jeho práci rozumět asi tak, jako on rozuměl umění.

Odložil ubrousek na tác a předklonil se, skládaje ruce na okraj stolu, a podíval se na jeho druhou stranu k čekajícím modrým očím, které zářili upřímnou zvědavostí.

„Zrovna se věnuji menšímu výzkumu vlivu radiačního pole obloukového reaktoru na dynamiku tekutin.“

Odpověď z něj vyšla úplně sama, protože prostě nedokázal a nejspíš ani nechtěl, použít nějakou z obvyklých výmluv nebo obecných sdělení, které měl pro Pepper. Ne že by si dělal naděje, že by Steve rozuměl víc, než ona...  
„Vysvětli mi, co to znamená,“ vyzval ho, k jeho jistému překvapení, Steve naprosto vážně, jako kdyby si právě nepožádal o velmi nudnou přednášku z fyziky a inženýrství. Nebo, to spíš, vůbec nevěděl, že si o ni žádá. Jo, to bylo určitě ono. Prostě jenom měl pocit, že když už jsou spolu na opravdovém rande, musí se zajímat o to, co zajímá Tonyho. Jeho obvyklá potřeba dělat všechno správně.

„Podívej, tohle je v pořádku, dobře?“ odmávl to, zvedaje z tácu opět svou pizzu, „Kvůli...“ naznačil rukou mezi nimi a ukousl si, „se nemusíš zajímat o mou práci. A jako velitel mi řekneš, co mám udělat a já to udělám. Jak jsem to udělal, nepotřebuješ vědět. Podstatné jsou výsledky.“

„Neptám se jako tvůj velitel, ale jako Steve Rogerse. Nezajímá mě sice věda jako taková, ale zajímáš mě ty,“ zdůraznil, pustil vidličku a přesunul mu ji zápěstí ruky, která spočívala na stole, „a protože je věda tvou součástí, chci o ní něco vědět. I když připouštím,“ zase svou ruku stáhl, chápaje se opět vidličky, a vykouzlil pobavený úsměv s trochou nesmělosti při kterém se mu ve tvářích udělali dolíčky, „budeš na mě asi muset mluvit v krátkých větách a nepoužít moc moderních slov.“

Byl si naprosto jistý, že je to myšleno jako žert, ale nedokázal vytáhnout z rukávu žádnou vhodnou vtipnou odpověď, zmohl se jenom na nervozní přesunutí na tvrdé sedačce. Tohle bylo nebetyčně směšné. Byl uprostřed obchoďáku, pár metrů od dětského koutky, s vojákem ze čtyřicátých let a měl by mu vysvětlovat dynamiku kapalin? Jo, nejspíš dělal v životě šílenější věci, takže proč ne.

„Velmi, velmi laicky řečeno...“ začal obšírně, zatím co si ukousl další kousek a pomalu ho žvýkal, „Víš jak fungují reaktory v jaderných elektrárnách?“

„Štěpením těžkých prvků na lehké...?“ odpověděl s jemnou otázkou na konci.

Tony si skousl jazyk, doslova. Nerozebírej to, Starku, nabádal se v duchu, nezapomeň na to, že jsi měl před hodinou jeho ruku v kalhotách a jestli ji tam chceš mít znovu, nesmíš ho zesměšňovat. Sebeovládání! Sebeovládání je tvá silná stránka.

„V podstatě to máš správně. Jedná se o rozbíjeni atomových jader,“ souhlasil co nejstručněji, „Můj reaktor funguje na principu opačném, tedy na fúzi. Není to nic nového. O získávání energie z fúze se začalo uvažovat ve stejné době, kdy se prováděli první výzkumy jaderného štěpení, ale už tehdy bylo od testů upuštěno, protože matematické výpočty ukazovaly, že není možné vytvořit dostatečně silnou fúzní reakci, která by zajistila tak velké uvolnění energie, aby se tato energie dala dál využívat. Prakticky vzato až do dnešních dob fúzní reaktory vytvořily vždy jen tolik energie, aby zajistili vlastní provoz. Můj obloukový reaktor to změnil,“ pronesl s hrdostí, „Je to první a jediný fúzní reaktor, který nejen vytváří dost energie, aby se dala využívat, ve skutečnosti jí produkuje tolik, že by jeden velikosti toho, co máme ve věži, dokázal elektřinu zásobit celý Manhattan nepřetržitě po dobu deseti let bez doplnění paliva. Krom toho také neprodukuje... žádnou běžnou radiaci. Tím myslím žádný ze škodlivých druhů, které se vyskytuji při štěpném procesu,“ odmlčel se a sevřel trochu čelisti; bože, to bylo mučení snažit se objasnit fungování obloukového reaktoru někomu, kdo neměl ani základní vědomosti v oboru jaderné fyziky. Vždyť to nedokázal objasnit ani lidem, kteří je měly! V duchu si povzdechl, ale statečně pokračoval: „Hlavním důvodem je, že v cívkách používám prvek, který se běžně na naší planetě nevyskytuje. Obloukový reaktor díky němu produkuje tak velké množství energie, ale zároveň se jeho působením s jinými prvky vytváří druh radiačního záření, který ještě není dostatečně prozkoumaný. Podobně jako gama záření, bylo několikrát zachyceno sondami na oběžné dráze, jako záření přicházející z vesmíru mimo naší sluneční soustavu a také bylo zaznamenáno na několika málo... meteoritech na naší planetě, ale nikdy ne v takové intenzitě, aby bylo možno provádět relevantní testy. Není tedy známo, jaký má dlouhodobý vliv na organické sloučeniny a pozorování neobvyklého chování kapalin v radiačním poli mého reaktoru je jedním z kroků ve výzkumu vlivu radiace z obloukového reaktoru na živou hmotu,“ dokončil a odmlčel se, sledující Stevea přes stůl s jistým očekáváním.

Udělal svou přednášku tak jednoduchou a srozumitelnou, jak jenom dokázal. Bez čísel, bez používání složitých názvů prvků nebo poukazování na matematické rovnice, kterými se dalo objasnit, proč je obloukový reaktor tak neobvykle výkonný, ale pořád mluvil o něčem, o čem měli v čtyřicátých letech jen matné povědomí a s radioaktivními prvky si hráli za pomoci umělohmotných dětských lopatiček. Navíc ti, co se plácali v písečku výzkumu štěpení atomu, byli největší mozky světa, včetně Howarda, nikoliv vojáci v poli, jako jím byl Kapitán Amerika, respektive Steve. Učil se vůbec ve škole, že něco jako jaderná fyzika vůbec existuje? Nejspíš ne. Co se vlastně tehdy hlavně učili? Číst, psát, základní matiku a přírodní vědy a... co? Náboženství? Jo, pravděpodobně tehdy ve všech školách dětem povinně vymývali mozky náboženskými nesmysly. Steve prostě neměl šanci pochopit.

„Chápu,“ pronesl Steve a mezi obočím se mu při tom vytrasovali vrásky zamyšlení, „Nejsi si jistý, jestli je tvůj obloukový reaktor opravdu bezpečný a to i přesto, že máš jeden takový v hrudi.“

S povzdechem si promnul čelo. To byl přesný opak toho, co se snažil říct, respektive vyvozovat z jeho slov, že obloukový reaktor představuje nějaké riziko, byla prostě hloupost. Samozřejmě, že jisté riziko představoval, tak jako snad všechno, co kdy člověk vyrobil. Velkým problém by byl, kdyby se před rokem podařilo těm pitomců z americké armády zasáhnout New York atomovou hlavicí. Snažili si zavřít červí díru nad městem tím, že zničí zdroj energie, který ji držel otevřenou, ale nevěděli nic o reaktoru a nepočítali s násobením sil, takže jim nedošlo, že následný výbuch by byl stonásobně větší než exploze obyčejné jaderné hlavice a jeho síla by byla dostatečná k tomu, aby doslova rozervala beztak už narušený časoprostor. Nejen že by tím nezastavili invazi, udělali by chitaurium pořádné dveře, nad kterými by byl obrovský vývěsní štít hlásající 'Račte vstoupit, obludy!'. Ale to se nedalo považovat za vadu jeho obloukového reaktoru, to byla vada v nazeleněných armádních mozcích – bohužel, trvale neodstranitelná.

„Můj reaktor není nebezpečný,“ prohlásil pevně, „Možná neznám přesné účinky záření, které se z něj uvolňuje, ale jsem schopen ho spolehlivě odstínit a vlastně je to mnohem snazší, než u běžného štěpného reaktoru. Zatímco u elektráren jsou reaktory umístěné v podzemí, pod tunami betonu a olova, u mého reaktoru postačí odstínit vodící trubici dvěma vrstvami tvrzeného akrylu a titanovou síťkou. Třeba můj reaktor,“ položil si na něj ruku, „Původně je to nerezové pouzdro ve kterém je umístěný elektro magnet, připojený na autobaterii. Měl jsem to štěstí, že nerezová slitina, která byla využita k vytavení pouzdra, je dostatečný izolant, takže stačilo jenom přidat dvě vrstvy tvrzeného akrylu a titanovou síťku a nic nehrozí mě samotnému ani lidem v mém okolí.“

„Ale ten tvůj,“ naznačil rukou k jeho hrudníku, „tě málem zabil.“  
„To proto, že jsem jako katalyzátor fúze použil paládium, jehož rezidua pronikaly z palivového článku do mé krve. Nebyla to otrava z ozáření, ale těžkým kovem. Dvě velmi rozdílné nemoci,“ zdůraznil, jen si nebyl jistý, jestli to Steve chápal nebo ne, z jeho tváře se nedalo nic vyčíst, měl prakticky netečný výraz; povzdechl si a krátce sklopil pohled na studenou pizzu na svém talíři, než opět vzhlédl, „Prostě mi musíš věřit, že reaktor v naší věži je naprosto bezpečný a výzkum, který provádím je jen čistá věda.“

„Neříkám, že ti nevěřím. Když tvrdíš, že je bezpečný, je bezpečný,“ odvětil Steve pevně, způsobem, kdy se zdálo že opravdu nepochybuje o jeho slovech. Jenže tomu se dal stěží uvěřit. Měl už svoje zkušenosti, jak s veřejností z oboru, kdy jeho vážení kolegové rádi zpochybňovali jeho výsledky, protože byl příliš bohatý, příliš mladý, příliš Stark, příliš... cokoliv. Tak i s laickou veřejností, která bez špetky vzdělání hned vytahovala transparenty, když slyšela slovo 'atom' v souvislosti s výrobou energie. Když spouštěl reaktor ve věži, měl těch hlupáků plné zápraží.

„Ano, to rozhodně tvrdím,“ přitakal důrazně, „Přirozeně je to pokročilá technologie a ta má vždy nějaké rizika, ovšem pokud prospěch výrazně převyšuje rizika, není o čem diskutovat. Můj reaktor má potenciál být řešením ekologické krize nedozírných následků, která nám hrozí když budeme dál využívat k výrobě energie hlavně fosilní paliva. Jistě, předtím, než reaktor představím pro komerci, musí výrazně snížit jeho výrobní náklady, ale jsem si jistý, že...“  
„Tony... Tony!“ přerušil ho Steve uprostřed jeho, téměř by se dalo říct už nazpaměť naučené obhajoby, a položil mu ruku na zápěstí, „Nemusíš přede mnou svou práci obhajovat. Jestli říkáš, že je tvůj reaktor bezpečný a mohl by lidem prospět, tak ti věřím,“ když se znovu jemně usmál, stále vypadal stejně jako předtím, jako kdyby mu opravdu důvěřoval, „Je pravda, že technologii nijak zvlášť nedůvěřuji a myslím si, že jsou na ní lidé dnes až příliš závislí, ale důvěřuji tobě a to stačí k tomu, abych důvěřoval tvým vynálezům.“

Dobře, tohle bylo divné. Jakési teplo a neklid se šířily jeho tělem od místa, kde mu Steve svíral ruku a sice by za to ruku do ohně nerad dával, ale chutnalo to skoro jako pýcha. Uhnul paží před dotekem, přestože si za to vysloužil od Stevea zmateně zraněný pohled. Poslední, co chtěl, bylo podlehnout kouzlu zatraceného Kapitána Ameriky, před kterým každý dělal psí kusy, jen aby na něj byl hrdý.

Chopil se opět svého, teď už studeného jídla, a strčil do pusy poslední kousek z plátku pizzy.

„Fajn. Jsem rád, že se alespoň jednou za čas na něčem shodneme,“ utrousil, pravda s mírně cynickým podtónem, ale jednoduše si nedokázal pomoct.

„To je pravda,“ přikývl Steve rozvážně, opět ten přetrvávající jemný výraz na tváři, „Na spoustu věcí máme jiný názor.“  
„Jen na spoustu?“ pozvedl výsměšně obočí, „Spíš bych řekl, že úplně na všechno.“

„Možná se to tak zdá proto, že jsme se vždycky soustředili jen na věci, na které máme jiný názor a nikdy jsme nepátrali po těch, na kterých se shodneme.“  
„Jako co?“

„Nevím,“ mírně pokrčil rameny, ale stále se usmíval, „Třeba... shodneme se na tom, že se tato schůzka vydařila...?“

Beze slova se mu díval do očí a Steve mu pohled oplácel, přičemž bylo vidět, že svou otázku myslí vážně a očekává upřímnou odpověď. Nikdo živý a normální se na takové věci neptá, rozhodně ne nikdo, koho by Tony znal. To prostě nebyly otázky, které se pokládaly se vší vážností. Jediný, kdo to dokázal a ještě zvládl při tom nevypadat trapně, nýbrž ve skutečnosti podivně přitažlivě, byl samozřejmě Steve zatracený Rogers, protože na něm prostě nemohlo být nic normálního.

„Jo, to shodneme,“ přitakal stručně z neschopnosti vymyslet něco lepšího.

„První krok správným směrem.“ Usmíval se Stevea tak upřímně, měkce a široce, že by pod jeho úsměvem klidně roztál polární ledovec a, jak se špetkou sarkastického smíchu v pozadí mysli uvědomil, v ohrožení bylo i proslavené ledové srdce Tonyho Starka. Oh ne! Leda hovno. Žádné romantické sračky, na to už byl příliš starý. Nebyl školačka, která podlehne pěkné tvářičce a starostavovského gentlemanskému chování a pak kolem sebe rozhazuje papírová srdíčka.

Musel to uhrát na něco méně... citového.

„Asi mám nápad na druhý krok,“ podotkl a předklonil se přes stůl, vrhaje na Stevea významný pohled.

„Ano? A jaký?“ zeptal se Steve nazpět, úsměv mu dál hrál na rtech, tentokrát v něm bylo trochu pobavení a zároveň měl v očích zvědavost, a také se předklonil přes stůl.

„Je to trochu neortodoxní, ale navrhuji, abychom zaexperimentovali a až se vrátíme domů, pro jednou... jen na zkoušku... měli sex v mojí posteli. Co ty na to? Troufáš si?“

S nesmírným uspokojením sledoval, jak se Steveovi uši zbarvily lehce do růžova a na tváří se mu zase udělaly dolíčky, když pobaveně usmál a na krátko sklopil oči.

„To mi zní jako vážně dobrý plán.“

Spokojeně přimhouřil oči a opřel se zpátky do tvrdé sedačky; jo, rozhodně to byl hodně dobrý plán, hodný intelektu genia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pět set dolarů je týdenní mzda mnoha lidí v USA, takže prostě takové drobné na víkendovou útratu. Mimochodem, v dvaceti dolarovkách je to i efektně vypadající rulička peněz.
> 
> Abychom si to ujasnili znovu, Tony si myslí, že lidstvo se skládá z hlupáků, takže lidi většinou ignoruje, zesměšňuje, nemá je rád nebo ho iritují. Také si myslí, že jsou snadno uplatitelní a ochotní za správnou hmotnou či nehmotnou odměnu udělat všechno, co po nich chce. Takže jo, nebýt Stevea, byl by schopný toho ubožáka v kostýmu trápit celé hodiny… na druhou stranu by za něj tu studenskou půjčku nakonec zaplatil, ale to už je věc jiná. 


	22. Chapter 22

„... Shoot to thrill, play to kill. Too many women, with too many pills. I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill...“ neslo se dílnou z reproduktorů v doprovodu Tonyho hlasu.

Stál pod rozkrokem Hulkobijce, kde poslední dvě hodiny připojoval pravou nohu k základu trupu, kousek od ruky měl Moulu s podnosem s pitím, do uší mu hrálo AC/DC a po noci byl příjemně uspokojený. Po nějaké době se cítil zase opravdu v pohodě. Mozkem mu hučely rovnice a technické nákresy Hulkobijce, nikoliv myšlenky na jednoho všudypřítomného supervojáka s parádním zadkem a prsty k nakousnutí, pod ruka opravdu cítil kov pláště jeho obleku a v dlaních váhu svářečky, ne nějakou iluzi hladké kůže a mužných svalů.

Dotáhl poslední závity a s úsměvem poklepal na plášť právě přimontované nohy. Jo, takhle to mělo vypadat. Jeho miláček, naleštěný a téměř připravený k použití... dobře, přesně z jedné poloviny připravený, ale půlka je vždycky lepší než nic.

Odstoupil několik kroků dozadu, po cestě si od Mouly vzal vysokou sklenici ledového čaje s rumem, a spokojeně si změřil svůj poslední pokrok. Pro dnešní ráno by to stačilo. Žaludek už se mu trochu kroutil hlady, takže by si bylo dobré něco málo zblajznout. Padl na židli, kterou měl přímo za zadkem, odstrčil se a sklouzl k nejbližšímu holografickému pultu, aby uložil poslední změny v návrhu.

„Jarvi, zlato, začni provádět testy,“ požádal Jarvise, zatím co ještě kontroloval schémata, naprosto si jist tím, že ho i přes hlasitou hudbu uslyší.

„Jak si přejete, pane. Začínám s testováním,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis, jehož hlas spolehlivě zazněl jasněji než hudba, „Pokud smím poznamenat, máte dnes neobvykle dobrou náladu,“ dodal k tématu nesourodou poznámku vyslovenou stejným tónem, jako kdyby strávil hodiny přesvědčováním, aby šel spát a Tony ho nakonec poslechl, takže mu mohl Jarvis z hloubi svého programového srdce poděkovat.

Pobaveně se zasmál a loupl okem po jedné z kamer, dál přesouvaje již zkontrolovaná schémata do příslušných složek.

„Říkáš to, jako kdybys nevěděl, proč ji mám dobrou,“ odpálkoval zpátky drobné píchnutí a zavřel poslední složku.

„Měl bych jisté tušení, pane,“ odvětil zlehka, což ho přimělo se znovu zasmát.

Ach, bože jo, Jarvis musel vidět všechno, co v noci dělali. Nejen se špetkou nutkavého pokušení se podíval po holografické desce a začal zvažovat, že si pustí noční záznam z kamer ve svém pokoji. Byl to přeci jen jeho ložnice, měl přirozené právo sledovat sám sebe, ale byl tam i Steve. Počestný a cudný Steve, který by asi nebyl nadšený z toho, že si pouští jejich noční radovánky bez jeho souhlasu, vlastně by ho asi nepotěšilo ani to, že si je nahrával, aniž by se zeptal na dovolení. Jasně, to, že tam byl a nepožádal ho, aby vypnul kamery se dalo ryze teoreticky považovat za souhlas s natáčením, i když jeho právníci mu několikrát vysvětlili, že nevědět o kamerách a dát souhlas s natáčením jsou dvě různé věci a že se pohybuje na tenkém ledě, když natáčí každého, koho si pozve do ložnice. Nikdy s tím nepřestal. Občas se prostě rád podíval. Třeba teď...Hrozně rád by zase viděl Steveovu velkou ruku omotanou kolem svého péra. Nebo slyšel ty drobné zvuky a viděl ho vzpínat se na posteli, když cucal jeho bradavky, které byly jen tak mimochodem stejně perfektní jako zbytek Steveova těla.

Měl kůži barvy tvarohu, ale ne ten ošklivý odstín, ta jeho byla trochu do zlatova a byl naprosto přírodní blonďák. Mohl to s jistotou ověřit pozorováním, když z něj konečně stahal všechny vrstvy oblečení – vážně, kdo uprostřed léta nosí tílko, triko a ještě flanelku na tom? - a strčil si ho do peřin, aby se pokochal pohledem na jeho nahé tělo. Silná stehna, ploché břicho s rýsujícími se svaly a široký hrudník s těmi dokonalými, malými růžovými bradavkami. A hlavně světlé chlupy zdobící jeho penis, jeho paže a podpaží, jako chomáče zlaté vaty. Sakra! Nepotřeboval ani záznamy z kamer, mohl si sám v hlavě vyvolat obraz Stevea, jak leží u něj v posteli, vzepřený na loktech, nohy roztažené od sebe téměř v pozvání, oči jasné a upřené na něj a pootevřené rty, vlhké a rudé od líbání.

Nepohodlně si přesedl na židli, urovnal poloviční vzrušení v kalhotách a ušklíbl se ke svému klínu. Cítil se jak šestnáctiletý kluk, protože, i když byl takříkajíc vždy připraven a ochotný, vlastně nepobíhal s permanentní erekcí, jak se mu to stávalo v poslední dnech. Bože, byl přece jen už pěknou řádku let dospělý chlap a dávno už ho nevzrušovalo, když jen zavadil pohledem o plakát s ženskou v bikinách. A nikdy s ním tohle nedělal chlap.

Potřásl hlavou a přiměl se odpoutat myšlenky přinejmenším od dnešní noci, i když od Rogerse samotného je odpoutat nedokázal, ne teď, když už neměl nic na práci. Sklouzl po židli, přesunul si sklenku na prsa a líně z ní upil, než se zeptal.

„Kde je Rogers?“

„Kapitán Rogers je ve společné kuchyni a připravuje ranní kávu,“ odpověděl Jarvis úslužně.

Jasně, ono bylo vlastně... koukl na svítící holografickou obrazovku... osm dvanáct ráno. Matně si pamatoval, že sem přišel někdy kolem páté s nápadem, jak přesměrovat energii do přídavných stabilizátorů Hulkobijce, aby byli ještě účinnější. Takhle po ránu, pod dobrém sexu, když byl ještě nabuzený směsicí adrenalinu a endorfinů, se mu často pracovalo nejlépe. Nápady sami vyskakovaly v hlavě. Ty malé nutkavé myšlenky, které ho donutily prostě všeho nechat, vyskočit z postele a utíkat do dílny nebo alespoň k nejbližšímu počítači, aby si nápad zapsal. Prý při tom vypadal jako magor a nejedna žena ho za to z postele vyhodila nadobro, jak si s pobaveným úšklebkem vzpomněl.

Úsměv mu ovšem rychle spadl z tváře a nahradilo ho znepokojení klouzající k panice. Do hajzlu! Udělal to znovu. Prostě se zvedl a odešel, jako kdyby nic nebylo, a tentokrát to dokonce byl ochotný uznat, protože to vážně udělal a Steve na to byl podle všeho nějak extra háklivý. Byl snad jeho zdejší byt ve věži prokletý, že ho nutil dělat samá stupidní rozhodnutí? Jestli jo, vyhodí ho do vzduchu a postaví nový, i když bylo jasné, že jestli je Rogers zase v módu nakopaného štěněte, tak to stejně nepomůže.

„Zasraně,“ zamumlal si pro sebe a posadil se rovně, „Jarvisi, vypni hudbu!“ Nastalo okamžité ticho, které mu dovolilo pokračovat, zároveň co slyšel nejen vlastní myšlenky, ale dokonce i vlastní slova, „Řekni mi, že Rogers zase nevyšiloval, protože jsem odešel?“

„Nemyslím si, pane,“ odpověděl Jarvis k jeho jistému ulehčení, „Vypadalo to, že vaše 'technoblábolové' mumlání a neustálé opakování, že musíte okamžitě do dílny, pochopil a nijak ho nezneklidnilo. Zůstal s vaším dovolením v ložnici ještě půl hodiny, aby se osprchoval, pak se vrátil na vlastní patro a odešel na svůj pravidelný ranní běh.“

Ještě ne úplně uklidněný si prohrábl vlasy. Rozhodně neměl zapotřebí další srdceryvnou scénu, kterou si tu odehráli před dvěma dny. Návštěva kina byla sice zábava, ale neměl v plánu si ji v nejbližší době zopakovat, už jen proto, že jeden ústupek pro usmíření za měsíc byl jeho maximální limit.  
„Je to jisté?“

„Jsem přesvědčen, že ano. Vlastně vypadá, že má stejně dobrou náladu, jako vy. Brouká si,“ dodal po krátké odmlce, co u člověka nic neznamenala, ale Jarvis jí uměl říct všechno.

„On si brouká?“ zopakoval dílem nevěřícně, ale také s patřičnou hrdostí, která se mu vkrádala do mysli. Doslova v noci vykouřil panu Upjatému z hlavy všechnu jeho škrobenost. Kdo by na tohle nebyl hrdý?

„Ano. Jedná se o píseň s názvem 'Sweet Sue, just you' v rytmickém podání, které nemám ve svých záznamech. Nejspíš verze, takříkajíc z ulice, pane,“ podal mu Jarvis přirozeně velmi podrobnou odpověď s detaily, které ho vesměs nezajímaly, protože byl pořád ještě mentálně zaseknutý u toho, že kouří tak dobře, až si s toho někdo brouká. Měl být na co hrdý! Bylo to teprve jeho třetí kuřba za života... a pak čtvrtá. Furt úspěch.

Jeho příjemné myšlenky byly vzápětí přerušeny prvními tóny písně, o které hned věděl, že v jeho dílně prostě nemá co dělat. Mírně trhl ramenem, jak potlačil prvotní výkřik, aby to proboha Jarvis vypnul. Neskutečně mu to připomínalo ty táhlé písničky, které ho jeho učitelé hudby nutili hrát na klavír a označovali to za zábavnou hudbu. Proto mu takové písně nesměly přes práh, ale tentokrát se zapřel, protože ho upřímně zajímalo, co si Steve brouká a proč.

Statečně se mu podařilo přežít první dva verše, potom zamával rukou.  
„Jasně, jasně, pochopil jsem. Brouká si milostné songy. Už to můžeš vypnout,“ požádal Jarvise a jeho přání bylo samozřejmě hned vyslyšeno; odfrkl si, „Proč si nemůže zpívat něco... nevím, třeba Love Buzz od Nirvany?“

„Navrhnu mu, aby přeorganizoval a promazal playlist svých oblíbených skladeb k vaší spokojenosti, pane.“  
„To je moc dobrý nápad,“ přitakal a ukázal prstem k jedné z kamer, „Teď budu často v jeho ložnici a nechci, aby na mě ze skříně vyskočil Bing Crosby.“

„Vzhledem k tomu, že je Bing Crosby mrtvý, mě vaše slova značně znepokojují. Neuvažoval jste někdy, že si o svých představách promluvíte s odborníkem?“

„Víš, že jsem to udělal. Můj třetí psychiatr je teď v péči psychiatrů,“ odpověděl zvesela.

„Jsem si jist, že to s vámi nemělo nic společného, pane,“ píchl si Jarvis taktéž pobaveně a pak změnil téma, „Budete snídat tady v dílně nebo jinde?“ zeptal se, jako vždy vnucující jídlo v každém možném momentě.

Protočil oči; vážně, Jarvis byl asi tak nenápadný, jako tučňák žijící na Sahaře. I kdyby ho neměl, rozhodně by se neumučil hlady. Žaludek by ho nakonec vytáhl z nory, možná ne častěji než jednou za den, ale kdo taky potřeboval jíst častěji, když měl po ruce nekonečnou zásobu energetických tyčinek, nápojů, kávy a v šuplíku nějaké lahodné pilulky.

„Zaskočím si na jídlo na společné patro,“ ubezpečil ho, že si hodlá dát skutečnou snídani.

„Velmi dobře, pane,“ prohlásil Jarvis potěšeně.

Odolal nutkání znovu obrátit oči v sloup, místo toho nechal sklenku na okraji holografické desky a vstal a ve všeobjímajícím gestu mávl rukou kolem sebe.

„Ukliďte to tu,“ nařídil, vcelku zbytečně, protože roboti už začali sklízet rozházené nářadí, a po krátkém pohledu přes dílnu, odešel k výtahu.

Ještě předtím, než se otevřely dveře a on vstoupil, měl zvláštní pocit očekávání a představu toho, co uvidí, která se mu opravdu splnila. Steve se opíral o barový pult, v ruce otevřené noviny a na desce vedle něj stál kouřící hrnek kávy. Dvě nejvíc sexy věci ve vesmíru na jednom místě. Zastavil se a ten pohled si prostě bezeslov, zato zálibně, vychutnával, dokud se k němu nezvedl jasné modré oči a pak se na něj Steve neusmál přes okraj novin.

„Tony...“ řekl jeho jméno, skládaje noviny stranou, a tak jako vždy to znělo podivně důležitě, „Dobré ráno. Chceš kávu nebo snídani?“

Věděl, že se mu na tváři usadil hloupý úsměv, ale co už? Byli tady jenom oni dva, nikdo, komu by mohl poskytnout kompromitující materiál a Steve nebude nikde šířit, že se tváří jako debil, sám do toho neměl daleko.

„Kafe přijde vždycky vhod,“ odpověděl a přešel ke Steveovi a hlavně k jeho hrnku s kávou. Chopil se ho, aby se napil, ale stihl jenom přičichnout jeho vůni a už mu z mizel z rukou. Nespokojeně vzhlédl ke zloději, který mu hrnek sebral.

„Hej!“ ohradil se proti krádeži.

„To je můj hrnek. Naliji ti vlastní,“ odvětil Steve, když dával svůj hrnek na druhý konec barového pultu, kde bylo, jak musel uznat, bezpečno. Steve byl rozhodně z nich dvou jediný, kdo se dokázal pro hrnek jen natáhnout. Tony by musel udělat dva kroky a na to byl příliš líný, dost na tom, že si musel vysednout na barovou židli. Dostat se nahoru ho stálo hodně z jeho zbývajících sil. Ještě před pár minutami to bylo dobré, měl před sebou práci, kterou bylo třeba dodělat, ale teď když bylo hotovo, začal jeho mozek pomalu zhasínat. Hezky jednu místnost plnou haraburdí za druhou, ale na jídlo, zvláště pokud by měl možnost sledovat Rogerse jak vaří, měl ještě dost síly a koncentrace.

„Zapomínáš na kávové pravidlo téhle domácnosti. Jakmile se přestaneš dotýkat hrnku, obsah je volně k dispozici,“ zazubil se přes pult na Stevea, který mu právě naléval vlastní hrnek, na což mu byl odpovědí jen pobavený pohled přes rameno, „Jo a snídani bych si taky dal, když mi ji někdo uvaří,“ dodal, když mu Steve pokládal hrnek před něj na bar.

„Míchaná vajíčka se slaninou a zeleninou a párečky nebo spíš palačinky s jamem a čerstvým ovocem?“ okouzlil ho Steve jedinou větou, vlastně mu doslova vzal dech a to ani nepočítal, že se nakláněl přes pult tak blízko, že mohl cítit horko sálající z jeho těla.

„To vážně umíš uvařit?“ zeptal se, protože opravdu nevěděl, co vlastně ostatní jedí, když si neobjednávají jídlo nebo kdo jim vaří.

Steve se zlehka zasmál.

„Jistěže, ano. Je to jenom snídaně, ne večeře o osmi chodech.“

„Tak to si dám vejce. Můj mozek potřebuje nějaké proteiny,“ objednal si a upil z hrnku, spokojeně pozorujíc, jak Steve s úsměvem přikývl a pak se otočil, aby se vrátil ke kuchyňskému pultu a pustil se do vaření.

Hrnek v jedné ruce, se opřel o pult a složil si bradu do dlaně, zatím co se díval. A že bylo na co koukat. Zaměřil se přímo na Steveovy zadní partie a začal se pomalu unášet nedbalými fantaziemi o nich.

„Dokončil si to přemostění přídavných energetických článků pro stabilizátory na Hulkobijci?“ přerušil Steve ticho a sesunul do mísy s vejci právě nakrájené kousky paprik. Byl překvapený nadvakrát, za prvé netušil, že tu jsou někde čerstvé papriky – jako kdyby se někdy zajímal o nákupní lístek Avengers – a za druhé... hej, Rogers to řekl docela správně. Ani si nepamatoval, že by o tom před ním mluvil.

„Páni... to bylo správně. Nechceš to ještě párkrát zopakovat? Rajcuje mě, když se mluví o vědě.“

Steve se pobaveně pousmál a, jo rozhodně by se dalo říct že elegantně, hodil miniklobásky na rozpálený olej.

„Měl jsem dojem, že by to tak mohlo být, když jsi dnes ráno dvacet minut nesrozumitelně mumlal o nějakých rovnicích a pokoušel se nazout si moje boty. Byly ti velké.“

„Auš. To jsem udělal? Trapas...“ ušklíbl se pobaveně, ale ve skutečnosti si upřímně oddechl, protože rád slyšel přímo ze Steveových úst, že tentokrát neměl problém s jeho náhlým odchodem, jelikož... kino a tak vůbec, nicméně i tak dodal trochu vysvětlení, „Občas mívám nápady v nepředvídatelných chvilkách a jak se nápad chytne,“ neznačil neurčitě kolem hlavy, „naskočí autopilot a všechno ostatní jde mimo mě.“  
„To mi došlo,“ ubezpečil ho Steve klidně a přihodil do vajec na drobno nakrájenou slaninu, „A ten nápad... fungovalo to tedy nebo ne?“ zeptal se podruhé, to když házel do vajíček nasekanou zelenou cibulku. Vážně, kde se tu všechny ty ingredience na přípravu jídla vzaly a jakotože je vytahoval z ledničky, jako kdyby si byl jistý, že tam budou? Až na dvouměsíční Pepper období bylo ve všech ledničkách v Tonyho blízkosti ze zásady jenom jídlo z donášky nebo mražené. Daň za to, že snesl lidské uklízečky jenom jednou za čtrnáct dní a i tak mu vždycky převrátily jeho domov naruby, bohužel ale roboti některé drobnosti, jako samostatné vaření a pár dalších věcí, nezvládali. Prozatím. Až se v seznamu úkolů dostane k výstavbě androidního těla pro Jarvise, budou umět i vařit.

„Jistě, že to fungovalo. Mám dokončenou polovinu obleku a Jarvis právě provádí přímé zátěžové testy.“

„To je dobře,“ odvětil na to Steve stručně a, ač to byla jenom fráze, která se říkala, aby se zachovalo společenské dekorum, on vypadal upřímně.

Koutky mu zacukaly v malém, potěšeném úsměvu, který rychle spláchnul douškem kafe, než si stačil začít opět připadat trapně. Pěli na jeho vynálezy chválu jiní, doslova se rozplývali a plazili se mu u nohou – aby pak vzápětí mluvili o něm za jeho zády, ale to byla až fáze dvě, která teď nebyla podstatná – a jeho to od nějakých sedmnácti let nedojímalo, oplácel děkovnými úsměvy a trefnými poznámkami na inteligenci pochlebovačů, které buď nepochopili nebo prostě drželi hubu a dál se tvářili potěšeně. To teprve až když do jeho života vtančil Steve Rogers se svou třeskutou upřímností, na něj poprvé po dlouhé době slova uznání a zájmu zapůsobila. Ne že by potřeboval, aby mu někdo říkal, že jsou jeho vynálezy produktem nedostižného génia, věděl, že jsou a měl dostatek zdravého sebevědomí, aby to klidně řekl nahlas, ale prostě... potěšilo slyšet to říkat tak bezstarostně i někoho jiného.

Zvuk otvírajících se dveří přerušil napnutu atmosféru a Clintův hlas, který se z něho vyhrnul, smázl i sebemenší zbytky trapnosti celé situace.

„...a tak jsem mu řekl, že za tu cenu si je může klidně nechat.“  
„Ehm, nebylo tvým úkolem je získat?“ zeptal se Bruce.

Jak zaslechl jeho hlas, obrátil se i se židlí čelem do místnosti a opřel se lokty o pult, hrnek kafe, přesně dle nepsaných kávových pravidel, stále za ucho pevně sevřený v ruce, a přejel pohledem po nově příchozích. Bruce měl na sobě župan, pyžamo a papuče, takže měl buď neobvykle družnou náladu nebo, to spíš, si sem šel jenom pro něco do evidentně nadměrně bohatě zásobené ledničky a potkal Clinta a Natashu ve výtahu. Ti dva už vypadali, že můžou rovnýma nohama skočit do mise, tak jako vlastně pořád. Nevědět od Jarvise, že s jistotou oba jednou za čas spí a nevidět lukostřelce prolenošit celý den napůl v dřímotě, asi by začal uvažovat o tom, že jim SHIELD dal nějakou tajnou látku, které je naprosto zbavila rem fáze spánku. Výroba superšpionů.

„Jasně, že bylo, ale musel jsem vypadat jako poctivý obchodník se zbraněmi a ten by je za takovou cenu nikdy nekoupil.“  
„To je pravda,“ přitakala stručně Natasha.

„Chápu. Šlo o věrohodnost.“  
„Tak, přesně,“ souhlasil Clint, načež se k nim konečně obrátil, Tonyho sjel krátkým pohledem a pak se zafixoval za jeho záda, „Já věděl, že cítím kapitánovu omeletu. Hej, hoď tam pár vajec i pro mě!“ houkl, jako kdyby dělání snídaně pro všechny bylo Rogersova práce.

Velmi úspěšně se mu podařilo ignorovat žárlivé zavrčení jeho právě bodnutého ega. Jasně, že vaření jídla nebylo něco exkluzivního pro něj, proč by taky mělo být, když byl Steve tak dobrý kuchař.

„Pěkné ráno vám všem,“ pozdravil Steve místo okamžité odpovědi na Bartonův požadavek a až potom promluvil i na ně, „Je mi líto Clinte, ale už je to na plotně. Přišel jsi pozdě. Jestli chceš omeletu, udělej si později vlastní,“ odpálkoval ho Steve s lehkostí, která Tonymu opět zvedla náladu. Byla to snídaně jenom pro něj.

„No tak, vždyť už to máš v ruce,“ zaškemral lukostřelec a vyhoupl se do sedu na barový pult, konkrétně na jeho okraj, takže přisunul Steveův hrnek blíž k Tonymu.

„Já si přišel jenom pro trochu cukru,“ podotkl, možná i spíš pro sebe, Bruce a zastavil se u pultu hned vedle Tonyho.

„Dej si kafe,“ houkl k němu napůl úst a postavil svůj hrnek před něj, zatím co si, naprosto nepovšimnut, přivlastnil ten kapitánův, když už ho měl tak příhodně opět u ruky. Bruce to okomentoval váhavým pohledem, který sotva zaznamenal, jak pobaveně sledoval scénu mezi Clintem a Stevem, potom mírně pokrčil rameny a hrnek si vzal. Zřejmě staré vysokoškolské návyky, tak jako vždy zvítěz nad obavou, že si kafem moc nakopne srdce.

„Nejsem tvůj kuchař,“ upozornil Steve s klidem Clinta a ani se při tom neobrátil od míchání smažících se vajec.

„Tvůj není, Bartone, ale můj rozhodně ano, protože ta snídaně je pro mě,“ neodpustil si dostatečně povýšeně upozornit a napil se, po očku sledujíc Stevea, jestli se ohradí proti tomu, že si vzal jeho hrnek, jenže ten se ani nehnul od plotny.  
„Říkala jsem si, že na tebe je už moc pozdě,“ utrousila Vdova, když se protáhla kolem Stevea, aby si z ledničky vyndala jogurt a nalila kafe. Odjakživa tušil, že je na lidech, co snídají jogurty, něco divného a když poznal Natashu, jeho podezření se potvrdilo – nejspíš to byli všichni ruští nájemní zabijáci. To by ostatně vysvětlovalo, proč mu jedna jogurtová dáma vyprázdnila zásobník do předního skla jeho ferrari.

„Jemu uděláš snídani a mě nic? Tady nevládne spravedlnost!“ postěžoval si Clint.

„Ne, nevládne a ani tu nemáme demokracii,“ pronesl Steve hladce, stále aniž by se obrátil od míchání smažících se vajec.

„Budeš muset mít namáhavou noc, abys od něj dostal snídani,“ utrousil, jelikož si nedokázal pomoct, aby Clint neprovokoval, když on na něj dělal takové ublížené obličeje, a také to udělal částečně proto, aby Stevea donutil na něj alespoň vrhnout káravý pohled.

Nedočkal se ho. Zato třesknutí talíře, které právě Steve vyndal ze skříňky a položil na pult, bylo až nepřiměřeně hlasité. Tohle nevypadalo na rozpaky, jeho uším to znělo spíš jako hněv a když viděl, jak se Steveova široká ramena napínají, rozhodně si byl jistý, že je to zlost.

„Chceš k tomu i toust?“ zaznělo od Stevea neutrálně, ale stále zůstával otočený zády, takže neměl možnost podívat se mu do obličeje a zjistit, jestli ty malé poznámky, které dokonce nikdo v místnosti ani nepochopil, způsobily, že se Stave stydí nebo jestli je opravdu upřímně naštvaný. Ať tak nebo tak, nežertoval zpět, což by asi ani nečekal, ale také se choval... odtažitě, jako kdyby nestál o to, aby ostatní věděli. Jasně, nemuseli si před každým vyměňovat narážky nebo se romanticky držet se za ruce jak náctileté děti - o to druhé by asi ani nestál - jenže Steve se na něj od chvíle, co sem ostatní přišli, dokonce ani nepodíval. Teď si byl téměř jistý. On nechtěl, aby Clinta s Natashou a Brucem věděli. Chtěl to zachovat v tajnosti. Sakra! Rogers se schovával ve skříni jako zbabělé děcko!

Ukřivděnost a zlost mu sevřely čelisti k sobě.

Ve skutečnosti neměl ve zvyku tajit, že s někým spí, až na pár výjimek, které byly... no, dejme tomu, že se vyspal s pár ženami, které neměli manžely, co by si s nimi chtěl člověk zahrávat. Ale až na ty zvláštní okolnosti, byli jeho sexuální radovánky naprosto legální a tak neměl důvod o nich mlčet a pokud se nějaké nelíbilo, že jí zmínil, třeba proto, že byla vdaná nebo cokoliv jiného, její věc. Žádnou do ničeho nenutil. Co viděly, to taky dostaly, nic víc, nic míň, a všechny byly dost staré a mentálně způsobilé, aby si domyslely následky a vyrovnaly se s nimi.

Ale jak vidno, velký Kapitán Amerika dost způsobilý nebyl.

Proč vlastně jenom na okamžik očekával cokoliv jiného? Jasně, že měl Rogers svou pravou sexuální orientaci strčenou pod postelí jako špinavé prádlo, které kdyby bylo vidět, tak by mu poničilo jeho image pana Dokonalého. Vyrůstal ve čtyřicátých letech, choval se jak ze čtyřicátých let a před ostatními Avengers musel přeci vypadat jako pravý chlap a praví chlapi, jak známo, nepíchají jiné chlapy nebo se k tomu alespoň nepřiznávají. Pro ty je přijatelné scházet se v anonymitě obrovského obchodního domu a v jejich konkrétním případě, když je tam někdo načapá, tvrdit, že je to celé jenom bouda.

„Ne, dík, bez toustů se obejdu,“ odpověděl krátce, bez dalších narážek, a s jistým zadostiučiněním si vychutnal, že se po něm Steve konečně ohlédl, přesto nebo možná právě proto, že měl výraz jelena v záři reflektorů. Oplácel mu pohled tvrdě, dokud se Steve neodvrátil pro nandaný talíř.

„Nabízíš mu i tousty, chlape?“ povzdechl si Clint teatrálně, přičemž se nenápadně posunul po pultu blíž, zřejmě aby mu něco ukradl z talíře, který před něj Steve právě položil, „Berete to hraní na rodinku až moc vážně. Stark je bohatý manžílek a Steve mu dělá ženušku.“  
„A to by člověk řekl, že to bude naopak,“ zamumlal po jeho boku Bruce do svého hrnku, drobný pobavený úsměv na tváři.

Za normálních okolností by miloval Bruceovy drobné, štiplavé poznámky, kterými dokázal lidi snadno vytrolly během okamžiku a elegantně by odrazil i ty mířené na něj, ale tentokrát po něm vrhl jenom ostrý pohled. Bruce ho zachytil, ruka s hrnkem mu poklesla skoro až na stůl a úsměv se změnil na nejistý výraz.

Odvrátil se od něj, aniž by zareagoval, hlavně proto, že před ním stálo jídlo na které už měl jenom malou chuť. Cítil se vyčerpaný prací a tyhle homofobní kapitánské sračky nechtěl řešit. Však to ani nebyla jeho starost. Pár vykouření, nějaké ruční práce a jedna společná pizza v obchoďáku z nich nedělala pár, mohl všechno co bylo, hodit za hlavu stejně snadno jako kdykoliv předtím. Experimenty prostě občas nevyjdou jak by si člověk přál, od toho se taky prováděly. Poznat a pochopit novou chemickou nebo fyzikální reakci.

„A včera si vyšli na rande do kina,“ upozornila Vdova, která samozřejmě věděla o všem.

Obrátil se s příkrým výrazem i na ni.

„Jak ty o tom víš? Sledovala jsi nás?“ zeptal se ostře.

„Proč bych něco takového měla dělat, Starku?“ odpověděla Natasha tajemně. Ani na tyhle sračky neměl náladu.

„Je to jenom omeleta. Kdybyste přišli dřív, udělal bych i pro vás,“ uzavřel to stroze Steve, za což mu, i přes okolnosti, byl vděčný.

„Přesně, jenom omeleta, kterou si teď vezmu nahoru,“ popadl talíř a sklouzl ze židle, „abych to měl blíž k posteli, až se najím. Jsem naprosto grogy. Dobrou noc, děcka,“ rozloučil se s nimi a rychle se vzdálil k výtahu. Po cesta naprosto jasně cítil něčí pohled, jak se mu vpaluje do zad. Tak se dokázal dívat jenom jediný člověk... zpytavě... prosebně... naštvaně... omluvně, prostě tak intenzivně, že se to dalo jen těžko ignorovat. Viděl superzločince před tím pohledem ustupovat, ukřičené civilisty ztichnout a malá děcka se usmívat. Tehdy to možná i obdivoval, teď měl chuť se posměšně smát. Na většinu z těch silných slov, jako spravedlivý hněv nebo boj za práva slabších v posledních pěti minutách Rogers ztratil nárok.

Zrovna, když se za ním dveře výtahu zavíraly, je zadržela něčí ruka, naštěstí v županu, takže Brucova.

„Svezu se s tebou,“ pousmál se na něj Bruce.

„Jasně.“ Oplatil mu úsměv a podstrčil talíř s jídlem, „Páreček?“  
„Uhm... jsem vegetarián... ale děkuji za nabídku.“

„Aha.“ Zmateně se zamračil, nepamatoval si, že by to o Brucovi věděl, ale pokud říkal, že je vegetarián, tak jasně, proč ne, jen že... „Zelenej chlap není, víš to, že? Co jsem ho kdy viděl jíst, polykal úplně všechno co jen vypadalo jedle.“  
„Ano, ano, toho jsem si bohužel vědom,“ odvětil Bruce a ztichl, nicméně ne na dlouho, narovnal si brýle a intenzivně se na Tonyho zahleděl, „Napadlo mě zeptat se, jestli se už vyřešila ta... situace... o které jsme spolu nedávno mluvili... Víš, ta ohledně tebe a Stevea...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena; teď to viděl, Bruce byl v tomhle vážně otřesný.

Přiměl se k uvolněnému úsměvu a pokrčení rameny.

„Jasně. Stačilo si pustit nějaké gay porno a problém vyřešen. Byla to prostě jen taková... fáze. Znáš to?“ drobně se ušklíbl, stále se nutíc do lehkosti, „Občas člověka popadne touha udělat nějaký směšný experiment a pak hází balonky plné obarvené vody ze střechy děkanské budovy na MIT přímo na mezinárodní delegaci hostujících profesorů.“

Bruce sice zamrkal, ale nijak to, co mu řekl nerozváděl ani se dál nevyptával.

„Dobře, jsem rád, že se to vyřešilo.“

„Jistě, v pohodě.“ Pousmál se a rychle vyklouzl teprve napůl otevřenými výtahovými dveřmi na své patro.  
„Tony!“ zavolal za ním Bruce; obrátil se a vyklenul obočí v otázce, „Takže to znamená, že mezi tebou a Stevem je všechno v pořádku?“

„Proč by nemělo být?“ oplatil otázkou, udržujíc úsměv i uvolněný tón, „Je to přeci ten nejmilejší chlap na světě a... hele! Udělal mi i snídani!“ poukázal na jídlo, zvedaje svůj talíř trochu víš, „Nedělej si starosti, všechno je, jak má být.“

V Brucově tváři si mihla trochu nedůvěry, ale zmizela stejně rychle, jako se objevila, nahrazena jeho obvyklým poklidným výrazem. Jestli ještě měl nějaké pochybnosti, nechal si je pro sebe a nejspíš měl i v plánu je nikdy v budoucnu nevytahovat – alespoň v ideálním případě.

„Dobře se vyspi, Tony,“ popřál ještě a pak už nechal dveře, aby se zavřely.

Tony konečně osaměl v tichu svého bytu.

Několik okamžiku bez pohybu hleděl na hladký kov zavřeného výtahu, potom krátce sklouzl pohledem k zrcadlům po stranách dveří, aby seznal, že vypadá docela unaveně a trochu ušmudlaně. Na sprchu ale neměl ani sílu, ani náladu ani chuť, stejně jako ho přešla chuť na jídlo, jediné, po čem toužil, byla jeho pohodlná postel, touhle dobou už jistě převlečená a vonící po pracím prášku.

Vydal se do ložnice, po cestě přitom vyklopil obsah talíře do odpadkového koše a samotný talíř nechal položený na pultu v kuchyni.

„Jdu si zdřímnout, Jarvisi. Pár hodin ať mě nikdo neruší, včetně Rogerse.“

„Jak si přejete, pane, a přeji příjemné sny.“

Jakmile padl naznak na postel, zjistil, že se trochu mýlil. Postel byla sice převlečená, ale stále měl dojem, že cítil Rogersovu levnou kolískou, což bylo smutné, protože musela být doslova žíravá a vsát se mu do samotného polstrování čele postele. Co na tom bylo ale daleko smutnější bylo, že i přes všechny okolností, by možná mohl mít právě díky té vůni příjemné sny a navíc si to i uvědomoval.

S povzdechem si přehodil ruku přes oči a nechal spánek, aby si ho našel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Skladba, kterou Tony poslouchá ve své dílně je Iron Manovsky klasické "Shoot To Thrill" od AC/DC  
>  \- Píseň "Sweet Sue, Just You", kterou si brouká Steve, mimo jiné nazpíval i Bing Crosby.  
>  \- "Love Buzz" je píseň od Nirvan, která je přirozeně naprosto mimo Steveovův hudební vkus. :-D  
>  \- Bing Crosby je u nás prakticky neznámí, ale v USA je to jeden z nejslavnějších a nejprodávanějších zpěváků.  
>  \- Jen pro pořádek, pokud by to někoho zajímalo, ne, Tony a Steve společně ještě neměli anální styk. Navzdory tunám slashových povídek, které to považují za normu, je to u gay párů vlastně menšinová sexuální praktika.


	23. Chapter 23

Opřel se rukama o zábradlí balkónu a zavřel oči. Večerní vzduch, v tomhle ročník období vlažný dokonce i tak vysoko nad městem, mu ovíval tvář. Mohlo to být příjemné, takový okamžik klidu a pokoje, ale jemu ani jedno z toho nepřinášel, jen vzpomínky na dnešní ráno.

Stále ještě si dokázal vybavit hučení vlastní krve v uších a tlukot srdce pod hrudní kostí. Nebyla to nervozita nebo dokonce strach, to byla plnohodnotná panika malého brooklynského chlapce, zahnaného partou tyranů do vlhké postranní uličky, který je připravený chránit holý život a svojí čest, i kdyby měl na tom špinavém chodníku nechat všechny zuby. A také to byl ten samý chlapec... ne, mladík, který miloval muže a byl ochotný si raději ukousnout vlastní jazyk, než aby mluvil, ať by ho 'počestní' občané bili pěstmi, policisté obušky a doktoři do něj bodali jehly a pouštěli proud. Existovalo totiž jednoduché pravidlo, kdo nebyl jedním z nás, nesměl vědět, zvláště ne rodina a přátelé, protože ti nejčastěji, v dobré víře a snaze své milované chránit před domnělým zlem, hříchem a nemocí, volali jako první policii a doktory.

Věděl, že dnes už to neplatí, zvláště nic nehrozilo od jeho vlastního týmu, ale když Clint s Natashou a Brucem vešli do místnosti, cosi v něm začalo hlasitě bít na poplach. Staré, zasuté zvyky, o kterých si myslel, že se jich zbavil – vždyť se bez rozpaků nechal fotit s Tonym po boku a jeho fotografie dodnes kolovaly internetem – znovu vypluly na povrch a nabádaly ho k opatrnosti, k mlčení a... k předstírání, že vlastně Tonyho sotva zná. Jenom další z chlapů v práci, se kterým se na začátku a konci směny pozdraví a jinak mu neřekne ani slova, nepodívá se na něj, nemluví o něm, přestože jen noc předtím s ním ležel ve stejné posteli, nohy roztažené jenom pro něj. Uvědomoval si, že Tony není takovým mužem a že ostatní nejsou uvědomělí občané jeho doby, ale nedokázal ten reflex potlačit. Byl příliš hluboce zakořeněn v jeho nitru.

K vlastní hanbě se svému strachu ani nepokusil postavit, jen se vyhýbal pohledu na Tonyho a tak neodvratné konfrontaci. A čekal, kdy Tonyho narážky přejdou v otevřené odhalení, téměř by to i uvítal, někdo by ten první krok udělal za něj, jenže nic takového se nestalo. Tony mlčel a to i přesto, že si všiml odtažitosti a výmluv a dal jasně najevo, že o nich ví, chladně ostrým a vyčítavým pohledem, jedním posledním předtím, než se zvedl a odešel.

Pomalu otevřel oči a zahleděl se na světla města pod sebou, klouzal po nich pohledem, až dohlédl tam někam daleko, kde byla jeho rodná čtvrť a naprosto bezděky si při tom vzpomněl, kolik lidí mu v mládí věštilo velkou budoucnost a říkali, že se jednou dostane tam do města, na Manhattan. To že bude jednou něčím víc, velkým pánem. Nikdy je nebral vážně, protože takovou budoucnost pro sebe neviděl a jediné, oč se kdy snažil, bylo zůstat dobrým člověkem. O to jediné stál.

Teď se ukázalo, že všichni ti idealisté jeho mládí, co do něj vkládali víc nadějí, než si zasloužil, měli pravdu. Byl tady mezi bohatými pány, ale necítil se být dobrým člověkem. Dnes se zachoval jako zbabělec. Zpronevěřil se svým zásadám a co bylo nejhlavnější, zranil Tonyho. Z představy, že to udělal, měl pocit, jako kdyby spolykal štěrk.

Rozhodl se.

Bylo načase nadobro se zbavit těžkých okovů strachu, které ho vázali k méně šťastným okamžikům jeho minulosti a tak moci začít žít přítomností. Hodlal to udělat sám pro sebe, protože nechtěl ve vlastních očích vypadat jako někdo, kdo se za sebe stydí a nedokáže být tím, kým je. Ale hodlal to také udělat pro Tonyho a to co mezi nimi bylo a též pro zbytek týmu. Jeho blízkost s Tonym, dokonce i ta jediná noc a jediná schůzka, mezi ně mohlo přinést nakonec spor, který by ostatní Avengers nedokázali pochopit, pokud by neznali skutečnou podstatu jejich vztahu. Zasloužili si naprostou upřímnost.

Pohlédl na hodinky. Byl právě čas zjistit, jestli dva ze stěžejních důvodů, proč byl o sobě rozhodnutý říct pravdu, ještě vůbec budou existovat. Spustil ruku, připravený se otočit, když se za ním dveře balkónu otevřeli a Tonho kroky zamířily směrem k němu. Teprve, když se kroky zastavili kousek za nim, se s odvahou obrátil, aby mu čelil.

Tak jako neustále, budil Tony i tentokrát na první pohled dojem naprosté pohody. Ruce měl strčené v kapsách a poklidný výraz ve tváři, ale za poslední týdny zvlášť, ho poznal dost dobře na to, aby vypozoroval napětí v celém jeho těle a všiml si toho, že zaujal skrytě bojovný postoj. To druhé rozpoznal spíše díky svým vojenským zkušenostem, než zkušenostem s Tonym, i když i ty byli užitečné.

Předem se připravil na smršť cynických poznámek a sarkastických urážek.

„Dáváš si dostaveníčko s cigaretou?“ promluvil Tony jako první, načínaje diskuzi samozřejmě nějakou hloupou poznámkou.

„Nekouřím,“ odpověděl, jak musel uznat, ne zrovna chytře.

„Cigarety rozhodně ne.“

Sevřel rty, na tohle si naběhl sám. Nemohl čekat nic jiného.

„Je tu chladno. Nepůjdeme dovnitř?“ navrhl raději než aby se pouštěl do vzájemného popichování.

„Jasně, i když jsem si jistý, že bys mi gentlamansky nabídl svou flanelku,“ odvětil Tony s úšklebkem, ale poslušně se obrátil a vrátil zpátky do tepla Steveova bytu.

Bezděčně se podíval na svou košili a myslí mu proběhla nesouvislá myšlenka o tom, co je na ní špatného, načež potřásl hlavou a vešel za Tony, pečlivě za sebou zavíraje dveře. Když se pak opět obrátil k Tonymu, střetl se s pohledem jeho hnědých očí, jasným a už teď štiplavým.

„Posadíme se?“ navrhl a kývl k pohovce.

„Proč ne...“ Pokrčil Tony rameny a padl na pohovku, pak si přehodil nohy přes nohu a pohodl se opřel do jejího rohu. Stal se tak ztělesněním povznesenosti a pohodlí, což dohromady působilo spíš jako pohrdání vším a možná i bylo. Nejspíš ano.

Pomalu klesl vedle něho. Byl nervozní a to, jak se Tony choval, mu na klidu přidat nemohlo, ne že by měl Tony za povinnost ho uklidňovat, vlastně spíš naopak. Zatím co sbíral odhodlání pokračovat, se předklonil, opřel lokty o kolena a promnul si nervozně dlaně.

„Děkuji, že jsi přišel,“ obrátil se na něj, dovolující si jeden vděčný úsměv, „Chtěl jsem se ti omluvit za dnešní ráno.“  
„Jo, došlo mi, že to hodláš udělat,“ přerušil ho Tony a ukázal na něj prstem, „Víš, co je vtipné? Za poslední měsíc jsem slyšel víc upřímných omluv, než za celý svůj dosavadní život. Ještě vtipnější na tom je, že jsem zjistil, že jim dokonce i věřím, i když racionálně vím, že bych neměl. Bláznivé, že?“

„Ne, není to bláznivé,“ potřásl zamítavě hlavou, „Měl bys jim věřit, protože jsou opravdu upřímné. Dělám hodně chyb a nedokážu je nechat tak, aniž bych se je pokusil napravit. To, jak jsem se k tobě ráno choval, byla jedna z těch největších a je mi to líto.“  
„To je dobré. Neurazil jsem se,“ odvětil Tony ledabyle, „Jen mi to pomohlo pochopit, na čem jsem a tak ti můžu říct, že se nemáš čeho bát. Vím, co to znamená být diskrétní. Nedělám to rád, ale ve skutečnosti jsem nikdy nebyl takový zmetek, abych někoho, s kým spím, úmyslně přivedl do potíží. Možná jsem to udělal neúmyslně, protože nemám ve zvyku se svými vztahy tajit, ale když mě požádáš, abych o tom mlčel, udělám to. Umím udržet tajemství.“

„O tom jsem si s tebou právě chtěl promluvit. Nechci, abychom něco drželi v tajnosti, už ne,“ odmítl pevně, i když hlavně sám pro sebe a pro tenký hlásek v něm, který se opět začal ozývat, „Strávil jsem celý svůj život tím, že jsem udržoval podobná tajemství a neustále se jenom bál, a nechci, aby to pokračovalo dál. Není to k tobě férové.“

„Nemusíš kvůli mně dělat velké odhalení. Když se stydíš za to, že jsi gay a chceš to skrývat, je to tvoje věc. I když jsme spolu spali, nemám právo tě nutit s tím vyjít na veřejnost. Jak říkám, umím být diskrétní,“ zopakoval a vstal, evidentně připravený odejít, „a opravdu budu, protože abych byl upřímný, mám rád sex s tebou a jestli je cena za něj jen mlčet před ostatními...“ pokrčil rameny jako kdyby nic, „Nemám problém ji zaplatit. Ale měl bys o tomhle,“ naznačil mezi nimi rukou, „uspořádání vědět jednu důležitou věc; nemusíš mě zvát ven, aby ses se mnou mohl vyspat. Stačí přijít a zeptat se. I když samozřejmě,“ potřásl nepatrně hlavou a zase si strčil ruce do kapsy, „pořád ještě mě budeš muset doprovázet na veřejnosti, jestli si chceš udržet své krytí. Můžeme, ale nemusíme to spojit se sexem. To už asi bude záležet na náladě. Teď, jestli už mi nechceš nic říct, půjdu...“ uzavřel to stroze a obrátil se k odchodu.

„Počkej, Tony!“ zavolal za ním a vstal; Tony se obrátil zpět a tázavě pozvedl obočí, „Takhle to právě nechci. Ty nejsi jako ostatní a já...“ odmlčel se, dodávaje si vnitřní odvahu pokračovat, zároveň s tím, co udělal k Tonymu několik malých kroků, jen aby mu byl blíž, „Nestydím se, za to kým jsem, nepohrdám sebou ani si nemyslím, že milovat muže je hřích nebo zvěrstvo proti přírodě, ale mám... prostě strach. Nebojím se ale něčeho tak... malicherného, jako že mnou bude pohrdat někdo jiný nebo si bude myslet, že jsem nechutný. Samotné myšlenky, které nepřejdou v čin, nemůžou ublížit a rány po slovech se mi vždycky zacelily. Ale stále je ve mně strach z věcí, které v mé době byly velmi skutečné.“

„Dneska už nemáme čtyřicátá léta, Rogersi.“

„Vím to, ale některé věci nemůžeš jen tak zapomenut nebo přejít,“ namítl, načež zaváhal, protože nechtěl Tonymu říct to nejhorší, ale zároveň měl pocit, že pokud je něco ospravedlním pro jeho strach a chování, je to jen to nejhorší, „Řeknu ti něco, o čem jsem nikdy s nikým nemluvil,“ začal opatrně a klesl zpátky na pohovku.

Kupodivu ani Tony nezůstal stát, vrátil se zpátky a posadil se vedle něj, mlčky a dokonce bez toho, aniž by udělal jeden ze svých pohrdavých obličejů. Byl mu za to velmi vděčný.

„Stalo se to před válkou.. byl jsem ještě kluk. V naší čtvrti a okolí začala řádit banda násilníků, kteří po nocích bili zdánlivě náhodné chodce. Alespoň tak to vypadalo na první pohled. Pravda byla někde jinde,“ zamračil se, jen když si na to vzpomněl, „Ti napadení byli.... fialky... homosexuálové... kteří chodili do baru, co kousek od nás tehdy otevřeli, jak jsem se ale dozvěděl až později. Každý z ulice věděl, co byli ti muži zač a proč se jim stalo, co se jim stalo a každý si myslel, že si to zaslouží. Slyšel jsem své sousedy a rodiče spolužáků, jak po nedělní modlitbě venku před kostelem mluví o tom, že to byli nechutní zvrhlíci a jak je dobře, že jim dal někdo co proto, takže teď nemůžou ubližovat jejich dětem. Nenašel se jediný člověk, který by řekl něco jiného,“ zdůraznil, přičemž se podívalo na Tonyho, který vedle něj seděl potichu a všechna předešlá přezíravost byla z jeho tváře pryč, nahrazená jedním z vzácných vážných výrazů, „Nebyl ani nikdo, kdo by zavolal polici, a tak útoků přibývalo, až jednoho dne našli mrtvého muže. Byl pohozený u hromady odpadků na dvoře jednoho činžovního domu. Nahý, svázaný, zbitý a... někdo vzal dřevěný kolík a vrazil mu ho do zadku,“ řekl to bez skrupulí, prostě tak, jak se to stalo.  
„No sakra...“ ozvala se od Tonyho spíše zamumlání.

„Potom, co se to stalo, do naší čtvrti konečně dorazila policie a začala vyšetřovat. Vyptávali se lidí a pár týdnů naší ulicí chodila noc co noc alespoň jedna hlídka. Nepřišli na to, kdo toho muže zabil, nikdo nic neřekl, nikdo nic neviděl, ale útoky přestaly. Ať to dělal kdokoliv, lekl se policie, jenže to už tomu muži život nevrátilo,“ zaskřípal zuby a sevřel k sobě ruce, které měl doposud jen volně propletené v klíně a vzhlédl k Tonymu, „Mě bylo v té době čtrnáct, ještě jsem nebyl muž, ale už jsem nebyl ani dítě. Byl jsem kluk, který vzal práci poslíčka za pár centů, jen proto, že jsem mohl být pár hodin denně v továrně a sledovat chlapy, jak pracují u lisů kovů a tavných pecí. Došlo mi, že jsem stejný jako ten mrtvý a že by stačilo jenom málo a mohl bych skončit na jeho místě. A došlo mi i to, že ten vrah nebo možná vrazi, je jeden z mých sousedů, člověk, kterého den co den potkávám na ulici. Nestydím se za to, že jsem měl strach, protože si nedovedu představit, jak bych ho mohl nemít.“

Jeho poslední slova vyzněla do ticha, které nastalo v místnosti. To ticho bylo na jednu stranu tíživé, protože mlčel i Tony a tak nemohl říct, co si o jeho příběhu myslí, ale na stranu druhou bylo i osvobozující. Nikdy nikomu neřekl, jak moc ho to tehdy vyděsili, dokonce ani Buckymu ne. Nemohl. Kdyby to udělal, logicky by se i Bucky ptal, proč se o ty mrtvé zajímal a proč ho to tak děsí a on by nemohl odpovědět jinak než říct pravdou. A to nešlo. Nemohl Buckymu do očí nic říct, pro všechny bylo lepší, když nevěděl nebo možná věděl, ale oba v tiché dohodě předstírali že neví. Tak to bylo bezpečnější.

„Tak jo, to byl strašný příběh,“ prolomil Tony nakonec ticho, přičemž bylo slyšet, že mu to, co slyšel, nebylo lhostejné, „a chápu, že nebylo snadné v takové době vyrůstat, ale dnes je to jiné. Je jednadvacáté století, teď by nic takového jen tak neprošlo. Máme zákony, které speciálně mluví o zločinech z nenávisti vůči jiné sexuální orientaci.“

„To vím a chápu, jak je můj strach iracionální a proto se mu chci postavit.“

„Oukey. Výborně! To je skvělé rozhodnutí a rozhodně máš mou,“ položil si ruku na hruď, „plnou podporu. Jdi do toho! Hezky krok vpřed od špatné minulosti.“

Zůstal na Tonyho hledět. Jeho způsob podpory byl sice neortodoxní, ale podpora to byla. Velmi svárázná, velmi toniovská a nejspíš taková, kterou by spoustu lidí považovala spíš za druh výsměchu, ale Steve si byl jistý, že svá slova Tony myslí vážně. Prostě jen nebyl dobrý v tom opravdu vážně mluvit.

Nepatrně se usmál.

„Jsem rád, že to říkáš,“ pronesl jemně a opatrně přesunul svou ruku na Tonyho, aby ho za ní vzal, dávaje mu načas se stáhnout; to Tony kupodivu neudělal, naopak zlehka opětoval stisk, i když na jejich spojené ruce krátce pohlédl, „Vážně jsem, protože jsem na pátek svolal poradu Avengers kde chci ostatním oficiálně říct o nás dvou.“

„Oficiálně? Kde na stupnici oficiálnosti vztahů konkrétně to oficiálně myslíš? Blíž k 'Občas si s Tony zalaškujeme, tak si na to zvykejte“ nebo spíš k 'Mám tu pro něj zásnubní prsten a zítra se jedeme do San Francisca vzít'?“

Nevěděl přesně jak na to odpovědět, nejen že ta otázka byla naprosto směšně formulovaná, hlavně odpověď ani neznal. Nikdy v minulosti nepřemýšlel, že by mohl mít s mužem cokoliv jen vzdáleně oficiálního. Kromě doby kdy mu bylo nějakých pět nebo šest let a vůbec nechápal a netušil, že podle lidí není normální když se mu líbí jiní kluci. Včerejší schůzka v kině byla to nejotevřenější, co kdy zažil.

„Já nevím, Tony. Myslím, že jsem někde 'Nechci, aby to bylo na jednu noc, ale teprve se poznáváme'....?“ pokusil se zformulovat odpověď, která by se hodila k Tonyho otázce a byla pravdivá a přesná.

„Ou! Hou! Hou!“ pustil Tony jeho ruku a zvedl svou dlaní proti němu, „Tady bys asi měl hodit zpátečku, vojáku. Až moc mi to tvoje poznávání zavání vážným vztahem a, i když jsem stoprocentně za tebou, co se týče tvého coming out, na vážné vztahy jsem ten nejhorší materiál vůbec. Věř mi. Nechceš, abych byl tvoje první veřejně známá známost, zvláště když k ní mám hodně daleko. Jedna společná noc z nás nedělá pár,“ ušklíbl se a potřásl hlavou, „S Pepper jsem chodil půl roku a dva měsíce jsme spolu žili a stejně jsme nikomu neoznámili, že jsme spolu. Nevěděli to a neví ani její rodiče a nejspíš se to nikdy nedozví. Těch šest měsíců totiž asi nebylo nejšťastnější období v jejím životě. Vidíš?“ zagestikuloval rukou, „Je to moc a moc špatný nápad.“

„Nemyslím si, že je to špatný nápad,“ namítl s notnou dávkou přesvědčení, které opravdu cítil, „My dva... není to něco, co bych mohl dřív s mužem mít... je to nové...já vím, ale... Už jsem ti říkal, že mi něco uvnitř radí, abych to alespoň zkusil.“

„Jo, taky můžeš zkusit vzít dvě neznačené nádobky, jednu s kyselinou a druhou s vodou, a náhodně jednu vlít do druhé a čekat, jestli ti vybuchne v ruce.“

Chápal, co tím chtěl říct. Byli téměř naprosté protiklady. Měli jinou povahu, jiné názory a zájmy, naprosto rozdílný pohled na svět. Zatímco Tony vše měřil úspěchem a penězi, Steve sám hledal ve světě spíš věci jako morální hodnoty a sílu ducha něco změnit. Společné měli jenom cíle, na těch se dokázali shodnout a pak, jak doufal, na tom, že se cítili v přítomnosti toho druhého dobře. Jak teď začínal chápat, pro Tonyho to asi bylo příliš málo.

„Nevím, co tedy chceš, Tony. Zlobíš se, že o nás ostatní nevědí, ale zároveň nechceš, aby věděli. Nemůžeš mít obojí, to nejde,“ odvětil, pravda s trochou podrážděnosti. Bylo těžké ji zcela skrýt. Udělal rozhodnutí, které pro něj bylo důležité a upřímně doufal v Tonyho podporu, víc než to, doufal, že... Cítil k Tonymu něco víc, než jenom touhu a zalíbení, bylo to hlubší. Miloval ho, i když by to neřekl nahlas. A tak se neubránil pocitu zrady, které se v něm právě rodil.

„Věci v reálném světě nejsou jenom černé nebo bílé,“ namítl Tony a vstal z pohovky, ne aby odešel, ale jen aby začal přecházet tam a zpět, jako zvíře v kleci, „Nemusíme být jenom přátelé nebo spolu plánovat budoucnost. Prostě můžeme jen...“ naznačil neurčitě oběma rukama, „existovat. Nedělat žádná dramatická oznámení, chovat se přirozeně, jako kdyby se nedělo nic zajímavého a ostatním souvislosti nakonec dojdu.“

Pomalu se zvedl z pohovky.

„To není tak daleko od toho se skrývat,“ podotkl, protože měl jasnou představu o tom, jak by to vypadalo, „a já se už skrývat nechci. A nechci už ani jenom nějaké povrchní rozptýlení. Myslím to s tebou vážně, Tony,“ dodal, přičemž k němu přistoupil blíž a odvážně položil tu důležitou otázku, „Vidíš to stejně?“

Tony neodpověděl a jeho mlčení se protáhlo do hmatatelného ticha, během kterého si hleděli do očí. V těch Tonyho byla, snad poprvé, co ho poznal, skutečná nejistota, upřímná váhavost a také strach, který u něj rozhodně nebyl zvyklý vídat. Podobal se zvířeti zahnanému do kouta. Náhle zalitoval toho, že se vůbec ptal. Bylo to příliš. Moc na Tonyho tlačil. Chtěl po něm něco, nač evidentně nebyl připravený.

Nadechl se, aby svou otázku vzal zpět, ale Tony v ten samí okamžik konečně promluvil.

„Podělám to, hodně moc to podělám, Steve,“ řekl vážně, hlas o něco slabší než u něj bylo obvyklé, „Když teď řeknu 'ano', budeš se muset připravit na jednu katastrofu za druhou. Jsem ten poslední člověk, se kterým by se někdo jako ty chtěl usadit. Jsem sobecký, domýšlivý, téměř alkoholik, neschopný se emocionálně otevřít a citově vázat, pro kterého je 'monogamie' sprosté slovo. A to jsou ještě moje lepší vlastnosti. Chápeš?“ mávl směrem k němu, „Jsem asi úplně ta nejhorší možná volba.“  
Teď viděl, že Tony neodmítá proto, že by ho nechtěl nebo že by k němu vůbec nic necítil, ale protože měl dojem, že není dost dobrý nebo prostě jen ve strachu ze selhání. Směšné na tom bylo, že to viděl vlastně podobně. Samotnému mu bylo jasné, že je jen pár věcí, které může Tonymu nabídnout. Fakt prostě byl, že nebyl tak chytrý ani vzdělaný jako on, v tom se mu nemohl rovnat, ale mohl mu dát svou naprostou věrnost, oddanost, zdraví selský rozum – který občas Tonymu scházel – a mohl ho chránit. A co bylo hlavní, mohl ho milovat a na tom záleželo.

Něžně se pousmál a přistoupil až k Tonymu, který se trochu napnul a s vyčkávavým výrazem k němu vzhlédl. Zvedl ruku, krátce zaváhal, ale pak ji nakonec položil na jeho tvář a zlehka přejel palcem po jeho lícní kosti. Tak jako pokaždé, i tentokrát se zdálo, jako kdyby chtěl Tony před jeho dotekem uhnout, ale pak svůj názor docela postavil na hlavu a místo toho se mu opřel do dlaně. Ne poprvé ho napadlo, že je to jako kdyby vůbec neměl zvyklý na něžný dotek, vlastně se někdy zdálo, že obecně není zvyklý na cokoliv něžného.

„To není pravda, Tony,“ řekl s naprostým přesvědčením, skláněje se k němu níž, dost aby mohl cítit jeho drahou vodu po holení a vůni šamponu, to vše lehce podbarvené motorovým olejem a ozónem, „Jsi dobrý muž a já chci být s tebou. Nevím, co říct, abych tě přesvědčil, že je to pravda.“

To ho chytl za ruku, kterou měl stále na jeho tváři, a stáhl ji dolu, nicméně ji nepustil. Dál ji držel ve své.  
„Nejde o to, že bych ti nevěřil, jen říkám, že jsem, kdo jsem. Tady mě vidíš,“ ukázal na sebe jednou rukou, zatím co stisk druhé zesílil, „a to co vidíš, dostaneš. Nic víc a nic míň. Žádné lži, předstírání nebo přetvářka. Jestli se s tím spokojíš, nebudeš mít právo si pak stěžovat, že jsi zklamaný a nedostal jsi to, co jsi chtěl.“

Nad tím, co Tony nabízel, nebylo třeba se sáhodlouze zamýšlet a proto jenom rozvážně přikývl.

„To je dobrá nabídka. Beru ji.“

Dostalo se mu dlouhého, nečitelného pohledu, než se Tony posměšně ušklíbl.

„Jistěže bereš. Jsi tvrdohlavý pitomec,“ odfrkl si.

„Ano, to jsem,“ přitakal s úsměvem, přitáhl si Tonyho blíž a sklonil se ještě o kousek. Jejich rty se téměř dotýkaly. Tony jen mírně vyklenul obočí v otázce s náznakem přetrvávajícího posměchu, předtím, než ho uchopil za zátylek a stáhl si ho k sobě pro polibek.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadešel týden... ehm D, kdy Tony a Steve řeknou pravdu svým milovaným a přátelům.

Koberce měly béžovou barvu. Vážně ji měly. Měly ji předtím, než si sundal brýle, měly ji potom a měly ji dokonce i ve chvíli, kdy si brýle znovu nasadil a nechal počítač, aby mu řekl, jakou barvu mají. Proč byly v jedné z jeho budov béžové koberce? Co bylo špatného na tmavě červených? Kdy, sakra, nechala Pepper vyměnit koberce? A, což bylo hlavní, z jakého důvodu sem dala tu odpornou béžovou barvu? Nesnášel odstíny zelené a béžové, protože díky nim umírala kreativita a osobnost.

Koberce v nejvyšším patře administrativní budovy Stark Industries tady v New Yorku budou první věc, kterou dneska s Pepper projedná a hned pak přijde na řadu ta drobnost, kterou jí sem přišel říct... co že to bylo? A jo, vlastně! Přišel jí sem šetrně sdělit, že od teď naprosto vážně a seriózně chodí se Stevem Rogersem jinak také Kapitánem Ameriku. Ale koberce první. Koberce byly důležitější a mluvilo se o nich mnohem snadněji, než o tom mezi ním a panem právě-se-chystám-být-konečně-opravdu-homo.

V duchu se trochu ušklíbl.

Kdo by do Rogerse řekl, že má minulost plnou homosexuálních zážitků nebo dokonce, že je podle všeho gay. Nebo bi? Vlastně si nebyl jistý, co Steve je. Nikdy ho neviděl okukovat ženy, ale neviděl ho okukovat ani chlapy, i když od něj samotného věděl, že to dělal když byl ještě kluk. Pobavení se pomalu rozplynulo, jak si s touhle jinak zábavnou historkou ze Steveova dětství, vzpomněl i na ten zbytek. To, co mu vyprávěl, bylo mírně řečeno odporné a, přestože si nikdy nijak zvlášť k srdci nebral problémy homosexuálů, opravdu ho to dostalo

Hmm, možná by mohl přispět na nějakou organizací, která se zabývala problematikou sexuálních a genderových menšin, nejlíp nějakou, co se soustředí problémy mladistvých homosexuálů. Přesně takových mladých kluků, jako byl kdysi Steve, zmatených a vystrašených ze své odlišnosti. Jo, to bylo přesně to, co udělá a co také dnes s Pepper projedná jako bod číslo dvě... a pak bude bod číslo tři.

„Dobrý den, pane Starku,“ oslovil ho... sekretář?

Zastavil se uprostřed kroku a pohlédl přes okraj brýlí na špinavě blond kluka, který teď stál za stolem a vítal ho. Nebyl tu pár týdnů, no možná nanejvýš měsíců, a všechno se tu změnilo. Nové ošklivé koberce na chodbách a mladičký koloušek, který si hrál na Pepperina asistenta.

„No to se podívejme, co to tu máme,“ pronesl nanejvýš pobaveně, přičemž věnoval chlapci veškerou svou momentální pozornost a dokonce se k němu i obrátil. Toho si mělo to mládě vážit, i když jako ve většině jiných případů, vypadalo, že spíš neví, co by měl říkat.

„Jmenuji se Luke Thomas, jsem nový asistent slečny Pottsové a je mi velkou ctí, že vás poznávám, pane Starku,“ rozmluvil se a rozhýbal chlapec, oběhl stůl a nabídl mu ruku.

„Jo. To je většině lidí.“ Přijal nabízenou ruku a s úsměvem ji sevřel, „Vypadá to, že tu pro Pep odvádíte tvrdou práci.“  
„Snažím se být co nejvýkonnější.“  
„Tak o tom rozhodně nepochybuji.“

„Přejete si mluvit se slečnou Pottsovou, pane?“ zeptal se upřímně úslužně a přátelsky. Bylo jasné, že nepochopil smršť narážek, které se právě vyměnili; jak smutné. Dnešní mládež v sobě neměla ani špetku humoru.

„Ne, jen jsem si přišel prohlédnout nové koberce,“ odpověděl, tentokrát už jasně ironicky a nesmírně se bavil tím, jak mladík sklopil zamračený pohled k zemi, „Dělám si srandu. Jistě že jsem přišel za Pepper, proč bych tady asi jinak byl?“  
„Slečna Pottsová má právě hovor, ale můžete se posadit a já vás u ní ohlásím. Určitě vás přijme hned, jak to bude možné,“ pokračoval tak vesele, že jeho nadšení možná ani nebylo hrané, jako u většiny jiných asistentek a asistentů a nejspíš právě proto říkal naprosté blbosti.

Napůl přátelsky a trochu i povzbudivě ho poplácal po rameni. Snaživost byla vlastnost, kterou dokonce i podporoval, ale její meze byly přesně tam, kde mu začala něčí snaživost bránit v tom, co chtěl udělat. Pepperin asistent se pohyboval někde na hranici a to se cenilo ještě víc.

„Dobře řečeno. Chválím tě za kuráž. V klidu si užij ten pocit, že jsem tě pochválil a já zatím zajdu za tvou šéfkou,“ řekl přátelsky, pustil jeho rameno a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Počkejte! Tam nemůžete jít bez svolení slečny Pottsové!“ zavolal za ním asistent, ale nerozběhl se, udělal jen jeden váhavý krok kupředu.

Napůl se obrátil a vrhl po něm pohled.

„Tohle je můj barák,“ ukázal ledabyle kolem sebe, „a tohle jsou moje dveře,“ poklepal dlaní na dveře, „Ve svém baráku si budu svými dveřmi chodit, kdykoliv se zlíbí, ale ještě jednou; oceňuji tvojí odvahu,“ dodal z mrknutím a pak otevřel dveře do jámy lvové, kde na něj čekal skutečné zubaté nebezpečí, ne jenom upískaný plyšový králíček s trochou odhodlání.

„... jistě, generále, to je naprosto pochopitelné, ale musíte si uvědomit, že Stark Industries přijalo v otázce další výroby,“ Pepper zvedla pohled od telefonu, potom pozvedla prst vůči němu a pokračovala, „a vlastnění zbraní naprosto jasné a striktní stanovisko. Náš dlouhodobý plán je získání veškeré těžké zbrojní techniky, kterou jsme vyprodukovali a její následná ekologická likvidace... Ne, pan Stark své názory nemění a nemění je ani společnost... Jistě, předložím vaše návrhy panu Starkovi a správní radě. Bylo mi potěšením vás opět slyšet. Přeji hezký den,“ uzavřela to nekompromisně a práskla sluchátkem telefonu o stůl.

Musel uznat, že v tom měly ty staré křápy své kouzlo; byly dost velké, že se jimi dalo do něčeho pořádně třísknout, když se člověk naštval.

„Máme problém s cínovými vojáčky?“ zeptal se zvesela, strčil si ruce do kapes a rozhlédl se po kanceláři.

Pepper byla zábavná v tom, že nikdy nedokázala nic nechat dlouho na svém místě. Podobně to měla i s botami, nedokázala si dva dny po sobě vzít stejné. Mohl se pyšnit pravděpodobně jednou z největších sbírek bot na Manhattanu – myšleno samozřejmě jen boty, které měl ve věži - ale Pepper mu v tom zdatně konkurovala. Díky tomu na sobě nejen měla nové boty, ale měla i nové vybavení kanceláře a zbrusu novou čmáranici na zdi. Tentokrát to vypadalo, jako kdyby někdo namočil štětec do barvy a zuřivě jím točil nad plátnem a nejspíš při tom ještě měl epileptický záchvat. A bylo to naprosto nemístně obrovské, zabírající pořádný kus stěny mez kanceláří a předkanceláří.

„Ne, jen další hlupák, co si chce prosadit svou,“ odpověděla popuzeně, poznal to podle toho, jak se jí cukal jeden koutek, a pak na něj navíc upřela ostrý pohled, „Když už jsme u toho... co tu děláš, Tony?“

„Přišel jsem si promluvit o kobercích,“ objasnil, ale bez předešlého zaujetí. Koberce byly totiž zapomenuty vinou naprostého chaosu, který vládl na obraze, před nímž stál. Poslední malůvka, kterou si tak zblízka prohlížel... od koho, že to Steve říkal, že to byl obraz? Kupky?... měla alespoň smysl. Byli to docela pěkné, pravidelné tvary, ložené do ženského těla s moc špičatýma kozama. Tohle bylo... tohle byl prostě hrozný bordel.

Neodolal tomu, aby zvedl ruku a přejel prstem po jedné křivé čáře v naprosto marné snaze ji narovnat. Prostě si nedokázal pomoct. Když viděl neuspořádaný celek, jeho mozek sebou začal cukat ve snaze dát chaosu řád.

„Nedotýkej se toho Pollocka!“ napomenula ho Pepper a okamžitě slyšel zvuk jejích podpatků na koberci, tuch, tuch, tuch, jak se blíží k němu, a pak už ho držela za ruku a táhla ji pryč, „Je to originál. Nechal jsem si ho sem přivést ze sbírky.“

„Z mojí sbírky?“ Vytáhl tázavě obočí.

„Ano, z tvojí sbírky,“ odpověděla zamračena.

„Takže je to vlastně můj Pollock,“ zdůraznil obratem, vyprostil svou ruku a položil ji na plátno, „Chci se dotýkat svého Pollocka,“ dal sílu hlavně to slůvku 'svého' a v duchu se smíchem sledoval, jak se Pepper kroutí.

„To není vtipné, Tony,“ řekla důrazně a znovu sundala jeho ruku z obrazu, přičemž ho zároveň postrčila ke svému stolu, „Je to umělecké dílo nevyčíslitelné hodnoty, které mimo jiné stálo několik desítek tisíc dolarů. Nemůžeš na něj jen tak sahat,“ dodala pevně, když už opět obcházela svůj stůl, pak sáhla do zásuvky a vytáhla z ní rubikovu kostku, kterou mu přes desku podala, „Tady, zaměstnej si ruce.“

„Už nejsem dítě,“ upozornil ji, nicméně kostku si od ní převzal, otočil v dlaních a v rychlosti si prohlédl rozložení barev, „a tohle mě přestalo bavit v sedmi, když jsem se při skládání dostal pod dvě minuty.“

„Žádné dítě nesloží rubikovu kostku za dvě minuty,“ namítla Pepper, což okomentoval všeříkajícím pohledem, který ovšem neudělal moc velký dojem, „Co tu děláš? Potřebuješ něco nebo si mi jenom přišel znepříjemnit život?“

Složil se na kožené křeslo s trochu nepohodlnými kovovými opěrkami rukou, zato měkkým polstrováním, a jeho prsty samy začali pracovat na skládání kostky. Ta část jeho geniálního mozku, která byla prudce nespokojená s chaotickou mazanicí na stěně, si začala spokojeně vrnět, což mu poskytlo docela docela příjemný pocit klidu. Pepper ho znala až moc dobře.

„No dovol! Nikdy bych tě nepřišel obtěžovat s něčím, co by nebylo důležité,“ ohradil se rádoby dotčeně, vrhl krátký pohled na kostku ve svých rukách a několika rychlými otočeními složil pár čtverců k sobě, „Zajímají mě jenom důležité firemní záležitosti, třeba, proč jsi vyměnila koberce na tomhle patře?“

Pepper jen protočila stříbrné pero mezi prsty a naprosto klidně odpověděla.

„Nechala jsem sem dát nové koberce, abych navodila uklidňující atmosféru. Na to jsou ideální tlumené odstíny světlejších barev,“ objasnila mu, jako kdyby to snad něco znamenalo.

Znechuceně se zašklebil.

„A to si musela vybrat zrovna tak obludný odstín béžové? Při pohledu na něj mám dojem, že mi umřela půlka mozkových buněk. Samozřejmě bez poloviny mozku bych byl stále génius,“ potřásl hlavou a věnoval další krátký pohled kostce, „ale i tak mám z těch koberců mizernou náladu. Ty předešlé byli lepší. Mám rád červenou.“

„Není to béžová, ale odstín saharské pouště, a červená je příliš agresivní.“

„Jsme agresivní společnost.“  
„Vyrábíme softwary, ne zbraně. Nejsme agresivní společnost,“ odmítl Pepper pevně, „Navíc, červené barva kromě agresivity asociuje i jiné věci a něco takového prostě do mé kanceláře nepatří.“

Pobaveně si odfrkl a pohledem jí sklouzl na hrudník, kde se pod jemnou bělostnou halenkou rýsovala její prsa, přičemž stačilo trochu přimhouřit oči a použít představivost, nebo v jeho případě paměť, a jasně rozpoznal i kontury krajkové podprsenky.

„Jestli nechceš, aby naši obchodní partneři mysleli v téhle kanceláři na sex, tak bys měla přestat nosit průsvitné blůzičky,“ okomentoval její výběr oblečení a očekávanou a vtipnou reakcí na to bylo, že si Pepper popotáhla blůzu a nahrbila v naprosto marné snaze zakrýt svá prsa. Nejen že už je viděl a to v šatech, v prádle, bez prádla, pokryté pěnou, postříkané jeho spermatem nebo ozdobené stovkou tenkých zlatých řetízků, hlavně v těhle šatech si nemohla sednout ani stoupnout tak, aby své prsa dostatečně zakryla. To bylo prostě fyzikálně nemožné.

„To, že jsem generální ředitelka tvé společnosti a spali jsme spolu, mi nebrání tě žalovat za sexuální obtěžování,“ upozornila ho mrazivě, nicméně nevážně. Nikdy by něco takového neudělala, rozhodně ne po jedenácti letech, co ji zcela úmyslně přiváděl do rozpaků při každé možné i nemožné příležitosti.

Vesele se zazubil a odložil si už složenou kostku do klína.  
„Neměla bys nervy ani na první soudní stání,“ podotkl s úšklebkem.

„Neměla bych nervy ani na debatu o mimosoudním vyrovnání,“ opáčila okamžitě, přičemž se její koutky zvlnily v pobaveném úsměvu, než opět zvážněla a naklonila se, aby si opřela předloktí o hranu stolu, „Jsem si docela jistá, že tu nejsi jenom kvůli kobercům nebo abys mě navštívil, prostě řekni co potřebuješ. Mám ještě spoustu práce a,“ podívala se na své hodinky, ty samé, které jí dal k měsíčnímu výročí, bylo hezké vidět, že je stále nosí, „za dvanáct minut mám sjednanou schůzku. Úplně jsi mi naboural rozvrh, takže...“ nechala vyznít do ztracena.

„Chtěl bych přispět na nějakou novou charitu.“

„Dobře,“ přikývla Pepper a vzala ze svého stolu starkpadd, „Je to sice práce tvojí osobní asistentky, ale těch pět minut pro dobrou věc si určitě najdu. Máš nějakou konkrétní představu nebo to má být prostě něco nového? Vidím tady,“ poklepala nehtem do starkpaddu, „že nejméně přispíváš na záchranu ohrožených druhů zvířat. Zrovna byl odstartován moc pěkný projekt na ochranu kosatek.“

„Představoval jsem si spíš něco víc... pro konkrétní lidi,“ objasnil, „Možná i menšího, kde bych osobně viděl, kam který můj dolar šel, a spíš pro mladé lidi, ale ne úplně děti, na ty už přispívám dost. Uvažoval jsem... existují nějaké organizace, které podporují integraci mladých homosexuálů do škol nebo tak něco?“

Přes Pepperinu tvář přeběhlo krátké překvapení, ale rychle zase nabrala klid a sklopila pohled k obrazovce.

„Jistě. V dnešní době je téma diskriminace mladistvých ve školách velmi diskutované a mnoho komunitních center a, zvláště středních, škol má programy, které pomáhají homosexuálním mladistvým,“ uvedla, přičemž mu přes stůl podala tablet.

Jen zběžně přehlédl soupis názvů a krátkých úvodů, stažených zcela jistě z stránek konkrétních komunitních center, škol a podpůrných spolků a organizací. Vesměs ho nezajímalo nic detailního, prostě mu jen stačilo vědět, že hodil pár dolarů tím správným směrem.

Popostrčil starkpadd zase zpátky k Pepper.

„Vyber něco ty a přispěj mým jménem. A taky by nebyly na škodu nějaké věcné dary, myslím počítače a jiná elektroniku. Internet je dobré místo na to potkat další děcka, která mají podobné problémy, ne? “ Pozvedl tázavě obočí.

„Určitě,“ přitakala Pepper, v jejím hlase bylo stále slyšet překvapení, ale drobně a potěšeně se usmála, když si brala starkpadd zpátky na klín, „Ještě dneska večer se na to podívám. Najdu nějakou větší státní organizaci a možná pár menších spolků nebo škol tady v New Yorku, které mají programy pro homosexuální teenagery, a zítra ti pošlu seznam vybraných i s podrobnostmi, abys mi ho mohl schválit. A pak bych je tvým jménem oslovila.“

„Super.“

„Je skvělé, že chceš těm dětem pomoct.“ Usmála se na něj způsobem, jakým to dělala během těch šesti společných měsíců. Její pohled zjihl a kolem očí se jí udělali drobné vrásky. Miloval ty vrásky, byly roztomilé a říkaly, že je Pepper opravdu spokojená a šťastná, jen se o nich nesměl zmiňovat nahlas. Jednou jedinkrát to udělala a opravdu, na sto procent si byl jistý, že řekl, jak moc se mu líbí, přesto se Pepper urazila. A koupila si novou masku na obličej. Toxicky zelenou. Jednou ho s ní uprostřed noci vyděsila, když si šel pro džus do ledničky a ona seděla u barového pultu nad Cosmopolitanem – nutno podotknout, že nešlo o ten koktejl. Ale ani tahle strašidelná událost mu nezabránila dál ty jemné vějířky vrásek obdivovat a počítat je pokaždé, když se Pepper usmála.

„Někoho teď mám,“ přerušil krátké ticho, které nastalo. Samotného ho překvapilo, že to z něj vyšlo zrovna ve chvíli, kdy vzpomínal na společný čas s Pepper, ale prostě to tak bylo. Řekl to a vlastně se díky tomu cítil docela dobře. Bylo to mnohem snazší, než předpokládal.

„Rozumím,“ přitakala Pep a předešlý měkký úsměv z její tváře zmizel, nahrazen profesionálním výrazem, který byl u ní zvyklý vídat doslova celé jedno desetiletí, „Je dobře, že si mi to řekl. Abych udržela tvůj a Steveúv příběh aktuální, musím mít přesně takové informace,“ pronesl vážně a mezi obočím se jí udělaly brázdy zamyšleni, „Jak dlouho to trvá? A už vás společně někdo viděl?“

Potřásl zamítavě hlavou, Pepper to pochopila úplně špatné.

„Tak to není,“ odmítl, „Není to jako dřív, tohle je vážné, Pep. Je to opravdový vztah, jako jsme měli my dva.“

„Ouh...“ byla její překvapená odpověď, po které zůstala na docela dlouhou dobu bez řeči, na Pepper až příliš dlouho, dokonce se o ní začínal bát, než konečně opět promluvila, „To je skvělé, že... že ses posunul dál a někoho si našel... navážno. Je to dobré, vážně je to... pro tebe velmi dobré...“ její slova se vytratila kamsi do prázdna a na rty jí doslova přimrzl křečovitý úsměv, což nebylo dobré, ani trochu to nebylo dobré a otázka, kterou vzápětí položila, zněla díky jejímu tuhému výrazu nepříjemně: „Kdo to je? Je to někdo známý?“

„Jo, vlastně je to někdo tak trochu známý,“ přitakal, naklonil se a opřel lokty o stůl, „Určitě známý pro tebe,“ uvedl, což nebylo moc šťastné, protože se Pepper zamračila a nadechla k ostré odpovědi, „Ne, neboj se, není to žádná z tvých kamarádek. S těmi už jsem spal, většinou několikrát, a všechny do jedné mě za to nesnášejí... a to jsem ti nikdy neřekl a říkat neměl. Sakra!“ zaklel, když viděl výraz absolutního zděšení smíchané se zlostí, šokem a špetkou znechucení, který se objevil na Pepperině tváři.

„Ty si spal s Jess a Robin?!“ vyštěkla Pepper, fúrie ze starých řeckých bájí hadr.

„Můžu tě ujistit, že to bylo dávno předtím, než jsme se dali dohromady,“ řekl rychle ve snaze zažehnat kritickou situaci. Nepovedlo se.

„Můj bože! Takže jsem dokonce byla až úplně poslední!“ hořce se zasmála a pozvedla oči k nebi, „Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. To ses mi to nemohl obtěžovat říct, když jsme byli spolu? Věděl si, že se s nimi přátelím a nenapadlo tě varovat mě, abych o tobě před nimi nezmiňovala? Když jsi vzpomenu, jak jsem s nimi seděla nad kapučínem a mluvila o tom, že nakonec nejsi tak špatný. Musela jsem vypadat jako absolutní husa! A ony mě musely nenávidět...“  
„Je to Steve.“

Pepper okamžitě ztichla a nevěřícně se na něj podívala.

„Právě jsi řekl...“  
„Jo, řekl“ přerušil ji, než to dořekla, „Člověk, se kterým chodím je Steve... náš Steve. Jsme teď spolu i doopravdy. Není to vtipné?“ zeptal se, aby odlehčil situaci, přidal oslňující úsměv a rozhodil rukama.

V reakci na jeho slova Pepperina tvář ztuhla ve velmi ošklivém výrazu, který u ní viděl jenom jednou jedinkrát v životě a to při události, která... no, nechtěl na ni ani vzpomínat, stačilo jenom říct, že tehdy málem udělal něco opravdu zlého, i když neúmyslně, a Pepper byla ta, která mu v tom zabránila a kryla ho a on pak musel vynaložit veškeré úsilí a opravdu se chovat jako hodný chlapec, aby si ji udržel u sebe. A také to byl čas, kdy pochopil, že Pep může bezpodmínečně věřit.

„Vím, že rád provokuješ ostatní a pak se bavíš jejich reakcemi, ale všechno má své hranice,“ pronesla chladně a také s naprosto upřímnou zlostí, která doslova čišela z jejího hlasu; Pepper byla vážně naštvaná a to nebylo jen tak k vidění, „Jestli mi chceš popisovat svá postelová dobrodružství s mými kamarádkami, prosím, já už jsem na tvoje provokace zvyklá a umím se bránit, ale nezatahuj do nich i Steva. On si to nezaslouží, dost na tom, že ti pomáhá, i když nemusí.“

„To není provokace, Pep!“ ohradil se, tentokrát už upřímně dotčeně, vyléval si tu srdce a duši a Pepper byla první člověk, kterému řekl, že teď spí s chlapem, a tak se ho dotýkalo její nedůvěra, „Já doopravdy jsem se Stevem. Právě od včerejška je to oficiální a ty jsi první člověk, kterému jsem to řekl. Jestli mi nevěříš, tak,“ sáhl do kapsy pro svůj mobil a zvedl ho do vzduchu, „právě teď mu zavolám a můžeš se ho sama zeptat, jestli ti lžu. Tak co? Mám to udělat? Už ho tady mám na vytáčení...“ dodal, palec jen pár milimetrů od příslušného políčka.

Velká část zlosti se z Pepperina výrazu vytratila, nahrazená spíš opatrnou nedůvěrou, se kterou těkala pohledem mezi Tonyho tváří a mobilem v jeho ruce. Byly to nekonečné minuty ve kterých uvažoval, co by jí vlastně Steve řekl, kdyby mu v tuhle chvíli opravdu zavolal. Byl nejspíš zrovna v nemocnici, možná už dokonce u své bábinky a pak... Steve o sobě nikdy nikomu neřekl a měl trochu problém s tím, že je na kluky. Jo, nejspíš by mu tím hovorem způsobil pořádný duševní šok.

Naštěstí se nemusel k takové brutální praktice uchýlit, protože Pepperina ramena trochu poklesla, jak všechny předešlá výhružnost odplula na řece nejistoty a ona se obezřetně, méně útočným hlasem, zeptala:

„Je to pravda? Vážně jste vy dva... spolu?“ Tentokrát už tam byla jenom nevíra a ne zlost.

Strčil mobil zpátky do kapsy a přikývl.

„Křišťálově čistá pravda. Žádné postranní úmysly, provokace nebo zaklínání se čestným skautským. Víš, že jsem nikdy nebyl skaut,“ dodal jen s malým úsměvem, aby to nebylo chápáno jako znevážení jeho slov.

Pepper vypadala zaraženě, nezmohla se na slova, jenom na nevěřícné zakroucení hlavou.

„Nevím, co na to říct...“ těch pár slov řekla pro sebe, ale zbytek, společně s pronikavým pohledem, mířila na něj, „Je to reálné? Myslím, jestli jste po všech stránkách...“  
„Ptáš se, jestli jsme spolu už tančili horizontální Mambo?“ zeptal se pobaveně, byla to tak trochu pochopitelná otázka, i když od Pepper by ji nečekal tak brzo, „Jasně, že jo. Umíš si mě snad představit ve vztahu bez sexu? Vždyť bych uvadl jako květina bez vody.“

„Ne, to nedovedu, jenom... neměla jsem vůbec zdání, že tě přitahují muži,“ prohlásila s přetrvávající nevírou, „A to jsem byla tvá asistentka deset let. Někdy jsem s tebou byla doslova dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Jak jsi to přede mnou dokázal skrýt? A hlavně; proč? Nemyslel si doufám, že bych tě odsoudila?“ zeptala se důrazně, „Protože to bych nikdy neudělala, Tony, rozumíš? Teď ani v minulosti.“

„Jasně. Vím, že ne, Pep,“ ujistil ji vstřícně, protože slyšel jak se jí do hlasu vkrádá obava.

„Bylo to tedy kvůli tvým obchodním partnerům?“ zeptala se dřív, než mohl cokoliv víc dodat a rovnou začala rozvíjet i své teorie, „Je mi jasné, že velká zvířata zbrojního průmyslu by nikdy nepřijala mezi sebou homosexuála. Zakládají si na svojí hloupé mužnosti tak moc, že by byli schopni někoho takového obchodně zlikvidovat.“  
„Možná i víc než jenom obchodně,“ podotkl dobře si vědom toho, že kolem zbraní se vždycky točili opravdu nebezpeční lidé, takoví, které vlastně Pepper nikdy nepoznala. Rozhodně ne jako vlastní obchodní partnery nebo ještě hůř nemilosrdnou konkurenci. Teď to také nebyl žádný med, ale organizovaná gyberzločinost za sebou většinou nezanechávala hromady mrtvol, zato černý trh se zbraněmi rozhodně ano a spoustu z Tonyho bývalých obchodních konkurentů nemělo daleko k mafiánským bosům. Hranice mezi tím, co je ještě legální a co už ne, byla vždycky tenká a trochu rozpitá.

„Ale to je vlastně fuk, protože já jsem před tebou ani před ostatními nikdy nic neskrýval,“ pro důraz svých slov se naklonil kupředu, „Steve je první a jediný muž, se kterým jsem kdy něco měl.“

„Úplně první?“

„Noo, abych nelhal, je tu ještě takový malý incident s líbáním, ale to mi bylo šestnáct, stalo se to na párty a vypil jsem předtím lahev tequily, takž se to nepočítá.“

„To tedy znamená, že tě nepřitahují muži obecně, ale jenom Steve?“ pokračovala Pepper ve výslechu se zaujetím hodným psychiatrů, kteří Tonyho v minulosti dostali do rukou. U nich se vždycky po zaujetí a nadšení dostavily rozpaky nebo špatně skrývané zděšení, protože jim byl schopen zahrát takové scénky a napovídat tolik lží, že jim z toho šla hlava kolem. Tentokrát ale samozřejmě nelhal. Pepper nebyla psychiatr, ze kterého bylo snadné si vystřelit, byla to Pep a k ní chtěl být upřímný.

Ledabyle pokrčil rameny a zase se zaklonil zpátky do pohodlného polstrování.

„Ani nevím, možná to tak bude, nebo jsem v sobě celé roky potlačuji latentní homosexuální sklony. Co já vím...? Můj mozek,“ poklepal si na spánek, „je občas docela podivné místo, kde bych za žádných okolností nechtěl trávit dovolenou.“

„Pcha! O tom mi povídej,“ odfrkla si, dokonce už i pobaveně a barva, která se jí předtím trochu vytratila z tváře, dost znatelně, aby to bylo vidět i přes líčení, se opět začala vracet zpět, „Ale i tak, nikdy bych si nepomyslela, že zrovna... Ach můj bože, Steve je gay?!“ otázala se omráčeně, jak si právě uvědomila, kdo že je to vlastně druhý z páru.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl.

„To vlastně taky nevím, možná, ale spíš bych řekl, že ne. Má... no, dá se říct, že má jednu hodně starou známost,“ říkat 'hodně starou' bylo velmi sarkastické, vzhledem k tomu, že bylo Peggy Carterové skoro osmdesát roků, ale co už, byl to přesný popis, „a to je žena. Je podobojí...?“

„Nevypadá na to,“ podotkla.

„Kdyby vážil o čtyřicet pět liber ve svalech míň, byl o deset palců menší a měl astma, už by na to vypadal?“ zeptal se trochu štiplavě, protože když na to Steve nevypadal, tak on sám na to snad vypadal? Dobrá, dobrá, možná byl trochu metrosexuál, ale starat se o svůj zevnějšek neznamenalo, že je někdo na kluky a v jeho případě to navíc byla nutnost. Nemohl se ukázat na veřejnosti rozcuchaný, špinavý a bez manikury jako nějaký bezdomovec. Byl celebrita, inspirace pro mnoho lidí, musel jít dobrým příkladem.

„Vlastně nejspíš ano... a to je hrozně stereotypní myšlení, kterého bych se měla zbavit,“ napomenula Pepper sama sebe, poklepávaje perem o hranu stolu.

„Jo, to bys asi měla,“ přitakal, ale nic víc nedodal, takže jeho slova vyzněla do trapného ticha, přerušovaného jen tím nesnesitelným těžítkem, které vrzalo a houpalo se na Pepperině stole. Zamračeně po něm hmátl a zastavil ho; právě udělal jedno z největších odhalení svého života, větší než to, že je Iron Man, a tak měl právo alespoň na klid, jelikož... vážně? Chaotická mazanice na zdi a kývající se předměty na stole, to vyvážené rubikovou kostkou v šuplíku? Pepper svou kancelář myslela jako mučící nástroj pro obsedantně kompulzivní část jeho mozku?

„Je to kvůli mně?“ ozvala se Pepper a donutila ho vzhlédnout od těžítka, které stále ještě držel v ruce a čekal, až bude jisté, že se zcela zastavilo, „Začal sis se Stevem kvůli mně? Byla jsem tvá první vážná a zároveň nejdelší známost a jen pár měsíců potom, co jsme se spolu rozešli, začneš chodit s mužem. Mám dojem... já nevím, jako že jsem v tobě zabila víru v opačné pohlaví,“ zajímavé bylo, že se jí ve tváři mihla opravdová vina, „Můžu za to já? Udělala jsem něco, co tě přimělo věřit, že u žádné ženy nemůžeš najít, to co chceš a potřebuješ?“

Byl natolik překvapený jejím, popravdě trochu hloupým tvrzením, že pustil těžítko a to se opět, i když o něco pomaleji, rozkývalo. Nechal ho být. Teď už nemělo dostatečnou kinetickou energii, aby se začalo pořádně hýbat. Ztratil o něj zájem, zato to, co Pepper řekla... Bože, to bylo vážně směšné. Vždyť to bylo přesně naopak.

„Nebuď hloupá! Jistěže ne!“ odfrkl si napůl posměšně, „Byla jsi jediná žena v mém životě, které jsem věřil, že jí nejde o můj majetek a jméno. Řekl jsem ti to přeci už tehdy... víš, když...“ Neurčitě naznačil rukou, připomínaje ten osudný večer, kdy se to stalo.

Pepper mírně přikývla.

„Vím. Pamatuji si každé tvoje slovo. Na to se totiž nedalo zapomenout,“ odvětila trochu chmurně, nicméně se zároveň jemně pousmála a když opět promluvila, zněla tak mile, jako málokdy, „Jsem za tebe a Stevea vážně ráda. Je to sice těžko uvěřitelné,“ trochu se zasmála, „ale asi ne neuvěřitelnější než špioni, mimozemšťané a superlidé, a pokud je to to, co chceš, tak opravdu doufám, že vám to bude fungovat,“ natáhl k němu ruku, dlaní vzhůru, okamžitě toho využil a uchopil ji, což Pepper ocenila úsměvem, „A máš i moje požehnání. Ale,“ zvedla prst výhružně nahoru, „jestli Seveovi zlomíš srdce, nepřej si vědět, co ti provedu. A když ho on zlomí tobě, je mrtvý muž. V podstatě, pokud se vy dva někdy rozejdete, zabiju vás oba a vaše mrtvoly schovám tak, že je ani SHIELD nenajde, je to jasné?“

„Naprosto, madam,“ odvětil s předstíraným zděšením, „A víš co? Jsi vážně strašidelná ženská.“

„Díky. Už od střední školy si zakládám na pověsti strašidelné mrchy,“ odvětila s okouzlujícím úsměvem, načež mu pevněji stiskla ruku a její výraz se změnil téměř na konejšivý, „Teď vážně, Tony, doufám, že víš, že jsem tu pro tebe, kdyby sis chtěl popovídat o tobě a Steveovi. Nebo o čemkoliv jinému, co by ti mohlo ležet na srdci, potom co sis přiznal některé věci...“

Vážně mu nabízela rameno k vyplakání, kdyby si náhodou připadal... co vlastně? Vyloučení ze společnosti, protože je trochu homo? To bylo k popukání! Nikdy nebyl součástí společnosti, tak proč by se měl cítit špatně jen proto, že pár blbečků se sotva průměrným intelektem bude mít kecy někde na internetu nebo v hospodě u piva. Nebo že si to bude myslet pár homofilních a zároveň nebezpečných a mocných známých? Neměl z nich strach, byl Iron Man a jeden z Avengers, když zvládl atomovku a mimozemskou invazi, dá i cokoliv jiného.

Protočil nad takovou myšlenkou oči, ale zároveň mu blesklo hlavou... potutelně se posmál a naklonil kupředu.

„Vlastně by tu něco bylo...“ pronesl rozvážně.

„Ano?“

„Konečně jsem pochopil to 'hlavně né do vlasů.'“

„Tony!“ vykřikla pobouřeně, vyprostila svou ruku a pleskla ho po předloktí.

„Co?“ rozhodil rukama do stran, ani se při tom nepokoušel skrývat pobavený smích nad její reakci, „Nebyl jsem to já, kdo to v hotelu křičel tak nahlas, že se nás obsluha přišla zeptat, jestli něco nepotřebujeme.“  
„Ven! Zmizni z mojí kanceláře! Teď hned!“ Ukázala prstem směrem ke dveřím.

Se smíchem popadl její napřeženou paži a vtiskl mlaskavou pusu na její zápěstí.

„Jsi zadaný muž!“ protestovala rozhořčeně, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se sama nedokázala přestat smát, to nevyznělo ani trochu vážně, i když ruku mu vytrhla.

„Možná jsem, ale mé srdce patří stále jenom jedné,“ pronesl dramaticky, vstávaje z křesílka, aby dodal slovům váhu a ještě navíc si přiložil ruku na srdci.

„Běž a zavři dveře z druhé strany,“ vykázala ho podruhé, pořád ještě široký úsměv na rtech.

„Oh, jak jsi ke mně krutá, má krásná dámo!“

„To jsem a než odejdeš, vrať mi mojí kostku,“ vyzvala ho a natáhla dlaň.

Vykouzlil oslnivý úsměv, položil ji složený hlavolam na napřaženou ruku a docela si vychutnal překvapený pohled, který na kostku vrhla. Bylo vlastně hezké vidět, že ho někdo znal deset let a stejně ho překvapovaly i takové maličkosti, jako že zvládne jednoduchý dětský hlavolam.

„Ty si ji složil za náš rozhovor? Já se o to pokouším už tři měsíce.“

„Pravda je, že jsem ji složil v prvních dvou minutách našeho rozhovoru,“ opravil ji měkce, „a teď jako vítěz vyklízím bitevní pole,“ dodal, když viděl temný pohled, slibující pomstu, který na něj Pepper vrhla, a rychle se vzdálil ke dveřím. Nicméně, když je napůl otevřel, ještě se otočil přes rameno a vrhl na Pepper oslnivý úsměv.

„Mimochodem, tvůj nový osobní asistent je vážně roztomilý. Spíš s ním? Jestli ne, měla bys začít. Je to přesně ten typ chlapečka, co miluje dominantní mateřské typy a chce je ve všem potěšit,“ poradil ji, sice provokativně, ale zároveň naprosto upřímně, zablýskl úsměvem a urychleně zmizel za dveřmi, než po něm mohla vystartovat jak stará ježibaba.

V předkanceláři se téměř doslova srazil s vykuleným asistentem, který stál kousek od dveří a teď na něj zíral doširoka otevřenýma očima plnýma šoku a uši a tváře měl do ruda zbarvené rozpaky. Málem vyprskl smíchy. Věděl to! Odhadl ho naprosto přesně. Byl zlobivý chlapec, který toužil po Pepperině respektu a jejím potrestáním. Bože! Kdyby mu teď řekla, aby stáhl kalhoty a ohnul se o její pracovní stůl, nejspíš by to udělal a možná by mu ani nevadilo, že by se Tony koukal.

Hmm, zajímavá představa, pomyslel si a přitom sjel po chlapci pohledem, což bylo... no dobře, nevyvolalo to v něm přesně ten druh vzrušení a zaujetí, jako když podobě sledoval Stevea, ale dohromady s Pepper by z toho bylo moc pěkné učitelské porno, možná okořeněné trochou svazování. Co si vlastně Steve myslel o provazech?

Vytáhl z kapsy svůj mobil, zaujatý už naprosto něčím jiném, než představami ve kterých figurovala Pepper a její asistent. Teď v nich figurovali oni dva se Stevem a když už byl u Steve, musel mu napsat a pochlubit se, že to skvěle zvládl.

„Měj se, chlapče a dál tak tvrdě pracuj.“ Poplácal stále šokovaného sekretáře po rameni, když kolem něj procházel, ale hlavu od mobilu nezvedl.

Dveře výtahu se za ním zavřely dřív, než mohl Pepper zaslechnout, pokud se čirou náhodou rozhodla zvednot z křesla a vyběhnout za ním mu ještě vyčinit. Opřel se o stěnu, odeslal právě napsanou zprávu a s úsměvem strčil mobil zpátky do kapsy.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Mobil mu v kapse zavibroval a zatroubil jako vojenský budíček přesně ve chvíli, kdy vstoupil prosklenými dveřmi hospicu z venkovního hluku do toho krásného ticha, rušeného jenom hudbou z rádia na sesterně. Několik návštěv, stejně jako dva zdejší pacienti, se na něj ohlédli a sestra za pultem, Rita se jmenovala, už ji znal z dřívějška, zvedla pohled a zamračila se na něj.

Vyslal k ní omluvný úsměv a sáhl pro svůj mobil.

Měl v něm nastavené jednoduché pípnutí, které bylo ztišené téměř na minimum. Pro jeho sluch naprosto ideální a ještě tím nerušil své okolí. Naprosto nechápal, kdy se k němu Tony dostal, aby melodii změnil, ale byl si jistý, že to udělal on. Možná to bylo v noci, když se šel osprchoval a důvěřivě nechal své kalhoty, včetně jejich obsahu, pohozené u postele. Byl totiž přesvědčený, že se mu v nich Tony nebude hrabat. Neskutečně bláhové, jako kdyby nevěděl, že Tony strká prsty úplně všude... tedy téměř všude... o jistá místa zatím prsty ani nezavadil.

Drobně si odkašlal a raději se zaměřil na otevření příchozí zprávy, než aby přemýšlel o tom, jak by sám sebe hrozně rád ojel Tonyho prsty... do háje! Přesně na tohle nechtěl teď myslet.

Otevřel zprávu a k jeho smůle, byla od Tonyho. To mu zrovna na klidu nepřidalo a to i přesto, že jí téměř nerozuměl.

_Pep je cool a fandí. Ty dáváš? Scházím ti?_

Pochopil přinejmenším poslední část, takže ustoupil stranou, jelikož stál neslušně přímo před dveřmi, a stiskl tlačítko pro odpověď. Okénko se mu poslušně otevřelo a tak začal psát.

_Ahoj. Nepochopil jsem většinu z toho, co jsi chtěl napsat, ale ano, scházíš mi._

Rychle odeslal odpověd a byl připravený strčit mobil do kapsy, když mu znovu zavibroval v ruce, tentokrát, naštěstí bez těch otravných zvuků. Překvapeně se na něj podíval, nicméně nová zpráva tam opravdu byla doslova v pár sekundách. Otevřel ji.

_Zapomněl jsem, kdy ses narodil, dědo. :D Psal jsem, že jsem byl u Pepper, ví o všem a máme její požehnání. A chtěl jsem vědět, jak jsi na tom ty._

Už se chystal odpovědět, když mobil znovu zavibroval a objevila se další zpráva.

_Je perverzní říkat ti dědo? Nemůžu se rozhodnout. Zkusím ti tak říct v posteli a uvidí se._

Nad poslední zprávou jen krátce, s povzdechem, zavřel oči, a potřásl hlavou a pak odepsal jen na tu první.

_Ještě jsem s ní nemluvil. Teprve teď jsem přišel do nemocnice. Ozvu se ti potom. Měj se hezky._

Zprávu odeslal, načež naprosto nekompromisně vypnul telefon a strčil zpátky do kapsy. Tušil něco v tom smyslu, že je tam možno vypnout zvuk nebo dokonce zablokovat přicházení zpráv, ale opravdu neměl myšlenky na to pokoušet se zjistit jak. Čekal před ním úkol, který byl obtížný z mnoha důvodů, i když bylo správné a čestné se do něj pustit. K Peggy ho vázal nejeden slib, který ji dal zcela upřímně a z hloubi srdce a, přestože ona už prožila vlastní život bez něj, cítil, že jeho sliby mají stále svou váhu a tak je jen spravedlivé a čestné říct ji, že už je nemůže dodržet, protože by je rád dal někomu jinému. A právě proto byl tady.

Přistoupil k recepčnímu pultu.

„Dobré odpoledne, Rito.“  
„Steve, ráda vás zas vidím,“ usmála se na něj vlídně, i přes to vyrušení, sestra na druhém konci pultu a podala mu návštěvní arch.

„Děkuji. Já vás taky. A za to předtím se omlouvám.“ Převzal si papír, stejně jako pero a rychle načrtl svůj podpis.

„Nic se nestalo, jen si ho příště vypněte.“

„Jistě, vypnu,“ přitakal bez zaváhání, „Normálně mi telefon takový hluk nedělá, ale obávám se, že si ho můj... přítel bez dovolení půjčil a naschvál v něm změnil vyzvánění,“ objasnil, jelikož cítil potřebu vysvětlit, že není takový hulvát jako ostatní lidé dnešní doby, kterým mobily vyzváněly na každém kroku a bez ohledu na ostatní.

„A je vašemu příteli deset? Protože něco takovýho by udělal můj syn,“ odvětila se smíchem.

„Někdy mám dojem, že je,“ přiznal také se smíchem, „A jak se váš syn má? Pár týdnů jsem tu nebyl, ale neměl mít teď o víkendu fotbalový zápas?“

„Páni! Máte lepšího pamatováka než bejvalej,“ ocenila jeho paměť širokým úsměvem a shrábla zpět desky, „Zápas byl právě tenhle víkend, bejvalej se tam samozřejmě neukázal a Mickeyho tým prohrál. Byla to absolutní katastrofa. Nedali ani jeden gól.“

„To je mi líto. Mickey musel být zklamaný,“ řekl, přičemž myslel jak to, že družstvo jejího syna prohrálo, tak i fakt, že se její bývalý manžel neobtěžoval dorazit na synův zápas.

„Strašně. Musela jsem mu koupit colu v kelímku s Kapitánem Amerikou, jinak by se nepřestal vztekat. Je totiž jeho velký fanda.“

„Víte co? Řekněte mu, že kdyby byl na jeho zápase Kapitán Amerika a viděl ho prohrát, tak by řekl, že není důležité vítězství. Radost z něj trvá jen tak dlouho, dokud člověka oslavují. To co je skutečně důležité je, nikdy nepřestávat o vítězství usilovat, protože to nejsou vítězství sama, která nás činí lepšími, ale to, že se vůbec snažíme uspět,“ nabídl vlídně.

„To vážně znělo jako něco, co by Kapitán Amerika řekl,“ podotkla Rita, na což se jenom pousmál; nemohla tušit, že opravdu mluví se skutečným Kapitánem Amerikou, „Myslím, že mu to příště určitě povím.“

„Budu doufat, že tomu uvěří a bude se toho držet,“ podotkl, načež se odmlčel a dodal si odvahu před položením otázky, „Jak na tom dnes je?“

Ritin výraz se okamžitě změnil z přátelského k profesionálnímu.

„Není to špatné, ale už jsme to zažili lepší. Budu upřímná,“ pokývala rozvážně hlavou, stále profesionální, ale zároveň rozhodně nevypadala nadějně, „měla teď několik hodně špatných dní a až dneska se to začalo zlepšovat. Ale jsem si jistá, že jak vás zase uvidí, bude na tom hned líp.“

Pocítil jasné bodnutí viny. Od chvíle, kdy zapletl do té boudy s Tonym, tu nebyl. Částečně proto, že to bylo celé velmi hektické období, ale i proto, že nevěděl, co Peggy říct, kdyby ho viděla po Tonyho boku buď v televizi nebo v novinách. Televizi sice na pokoji neměla a zřídkakdy trávila čas ve společenské místnosti, což byla celá ona, milující své soukromí a samotu, ale noviny četla. Občas. I když vždy tvrdila, že jsou v nich nesmysly a házela je okamžitě do koše – ani v tom se od svých mladých let nezměnila. Přesto, měl sem tak jako tak zajít. Možná, že kdyby to udělal, byla by na tom Peggy lépe.

„Je mi líto, že jsem tu tak dlouho nebyl.“

„Hej, to je dobré! Spousta lidí tu své starouše jenom odloží a už za nimi nikdy nepřijdou,“ poplácala ho chlácholivě po předloktí, „Vy jste svou babičku chodil navštěvovat každý týden skoro od chvíle, co ji tu máme. Někdy prostě člověk nemá čas. Stane se,“ vlídně se na ně usmála, „Chcete odvést nebo trefíte?“

„Myslím, že už cestu znám,“ ujistil ji.

„Dobře,“ přikývl sestra, „Návštěvní hodiny dneska končí ve dvě, ale kdybyste se chvíli zdržel, nevadí. Starouši vás mají rádi, určitě si nikdo nebude stěžovat.“

„Děkuji. A ať vám služba rychle ubíhá,“ rozloučil se a zamířil ke schodům.

Při cestě po schodech opatrně vyndal květinu, do teď pečlivě opřenou o stěnu látkové tašky, pak také krabičku čokoládových bonbonů a nejnovější knihu ke čtení. Naposledy chtěla Peggy něco od Agathy Christie, doufal, že to stále platí. Bylo to tak dlouho, co tu byl naposledy... Když stanul konečně před jejími dveřmi, měl větší strach z toho, co na druhé straně najde, než kdy dřív. Navštěvoval ji týden co týden a pokaždé viděl, že se kousek z ní za těch pár dní ztratil, teď tu nebyl celý měsíc. Napadlo ho, že možná na druhé straně dveří není z jeho Peggy dost na to, aby ho vůbec poznala a nevěděl, jak se s tím vyrovnat. Byla to poslední, co ho ještě vázalo ke starým dobám a... stále jí miloval. Svým způsobem, jiným než rodící se city k Tonymu, ale pořád měla pevné místo v jeho srdci.

Obrnil se proti tomu, co ho čekalo a zaklepal.

„Vstupte,“ ozvalo se zpoza dveří jasný hlas. To bylo nadějné.

Vešel dovnitř a jeho pohled okamžitě padl na Peggy. Seděla u stolku pod oknem, oblečená sice jenom do noční košile a županu, ale s perem v ruce se skláněla nad svým deníkem a psala. Usmál se. Samozřejmě žádný z jejích deníků nikdy nečetl, ale ona o nich hodně mluvila a tvrdila, že nikdy nebyla schopná přestat psát alespoň měsíční hlášení. Až moc dobře ji chápal. Kdyby ke všem důležitým událostem nemusel napsat alespoň odstavec, nejspíš by nevěděl, co si počít. Zvyk byl železná košile.

„Už jsem několikrát říkala, že se nechci převléct. To nemůžete dáte staré ženě trochu klidu?“

„Kdysi mi jedna výjimečná žena řekla, že dáma nezůstává v nočním oblečení po poledni... pokud k tomu nemá sklenku sherry a doutník.“  
Peggy okamžitě zvedla hlavu od deníku a obrátila se na něj. V první chvíli to vypadalo, že neví, kdo je, svraštila obočí a semkla rty. Věděl, že nemůže dělat nic jiného, než zadržet dech a čekat, jestli ho pozná, nebo to bude tentokrát poprvé, co jí bude muset říct, kým je.

„Steve...?“ napůl se zeptala, odpověděl drobným přikývnutí a ona se usmála, „Steve!“ zvolala tentokrát s jasným poznáním a vztáhla k němu ruku v nabídce.

Ulevilo se mu a s úsměvem k Peggy přešel, zlehka ji uchopil za ruku a políbil její hřbet. Doopravdy, nejen symbolicky. Její kůže stále voněla po fialkách, stejně jako před mnoha a mnoha lety.

„Za posledních padesát let jsi první muž který mi ještě líbá ruku,“ podotkla, jak to dělala pokaždé, když jsem přišel, možná to chtěla jenom zdůraznit, možná zapomněla, nevěděl a upřímně po tom ani nepátral.

„Na dodržování dobrých mravů není nikdy špatný čas,“ odpověděl, víceméně tak, jako to dělal vždy a podal ji květinu, „To je pro tebe.“

Převzala si od něj růži a přičichla.

„Děkuji, je krásná. Bílá... Na každou návštěvu přineseš jinou barvu.“  
„Pro krásnou dámu, krásná květina,“ odvětil jemně.

Pobaveně se zasmála.

„Tvoje lichotky jsou hrozné klišé, Steve,“ podotkla, načež vstala a sáhla po váze stojící na stolku, „Dojdu pro vodu, ty se zatím posaď. Za chvíli jsem zpátky.“  
„Mohu tam dojít,“ zareagoval okamžitě, jak věděl předem, naprosto marném pokusu ji tu udržet. Její výmluvný pohled už předem říkal, že si nenechá pomoct, jako kdyby snad někdy nechala.

„Je to jenom přes chodbu. Jsem sice stará, ale ne úplně nemohoucí,“ odmítla ho pevně a vydala se ke dveřím.

Vyprovodil ji starostlivým pohledem, dokud nezmizela za napůl zavřenými dveřmi a pak naklonil ucho směrem k chodbě a poslouchal její kroky, jak jdou do nedaleké umývárny. Následovalo zurčení puštěné vody, po něm hučení nalévané vázy a pak opět kroky směřující zpět k pokoji. To mu stačilo, aby se uklidnil a posadil na volnou ze dvou židlí. Když okamžik na to vešla Peggy do místnosti, už pokládal knihu a bonbony na stůl před její místo.

„Rozmazluješ mě,“ řekl, když odložila vázu doprostřed malého stolku a posadila se zpět na svou židli, pohled upřený na krabičku bonbonů před ní.

„Je to jenom čokoláda, ale dobrá, skoro tak jako ta, co jsme tehdy jedli spolu. Pamatuješ?“ zeptal se. Na staré čas, válečnou dobu a svoje působení u SHIELDu si pamatovala lépe, než na to, co se stalo před týdnem nebo měsícem. Doktoři říkali, že to není nic neobvyklého. Lidé s její nemocí někdy doslova žili minulostí.

„Jistě, že pamatuji,“ přitakala a začala rozbalovat jeden bonbon, „Bylo to tehdy, jak jsme měli oba opušťák... Seděli jsem na lavičce u Kongresu, všude byl sníh a já přinesla úplně studenu láhev punče a papírový sáček s čokoládou.“  
Zlehka se zasmál vzpomínce.  
„Bylo to poprvé, co jsem měl skutečnou čokoládu.“  
„A já, dámička z bohatého předměstí, jsem nemohla uvěřit, že žeje někdo, kdo ji ještě nikdy neochutnal,“ přitakala neméně pobavená jako on a zvedla k němu měkký pohled, „Ale i tak jsi dal celou svou půlku klukům, co tam stavili sněhuláka.“  
„Malý kousek jsem si nechal,“ připomenul, „Byli to ještě děti a byla válka...“  
„....která mohla trvat dost dlouho na to, aby z chlapců vyrostli branci, aniž by ochutnali čokoládu; přesně tak jsi to tehdy řekl,“ dopověděla za něj a posunula směrem k němu jeden čokoládový bonbon, „Pamatuji si to, protože jsem na tebe měla zlost. Musela jsem kvůli tomu malému pytlíčku využít pár laskavostí, ale když si mi řekl, proč jsi to udělal, obdivovala jsem to a připadala si jako lakomec, že mě to také nenapadlo.“

„Nikdy jsem toho moc nepotřeboval a tehdy jsem toho měl víc než ostatní. A hlavně jsem měl to, co jsem opravdu chtěl; moje krásné děvče, proti tomu byla čokoláda jen maličkost,“ dodal, nakláněje se blíž k ní.

Drobně se zasmála a zakroutila hlavou.

„Byly to pěkné časy, když jsme byli ještě oba mladí,“ podotkla bez, třeba jenom špetky, hořkosti, spíš s přetrvávajícím úsměvem. Peggy nikdy neztrácela nadhled, za což ji vždy obdivoval a miloval. Natáhl se a položil jí dlaň na hřbet ruky složené na stole. Vzhlédl k němu naprosto jasnýma očima, ba přímo tak pronikavýma, jako je měla tehdy před mnoha lety, takže si mohl být jistý, že tu s ním opravdu je. Tělem i myslí. Uvědomoval si, i když nerad, že je to vlastně vzácný okamžik, kterých bylo s přibývajícím časem méně a méně.

„Ano, byly to pěkné časy. Někdy bych se do nich chtěl alespoň na chvíli vrátit,“ přiznal se. Vrátil by se jenom proto, aby mohl Peggy znovu vidět mladou. Ne snad kvůli něčemu tak pomíjivého, jako krása, ale prostě jenom proto, aby jí řekl pořádné sbohem.

„Ale! Nebuď sentimentální, Steve!“ neopomenula ho a sevřela jeho ruku ve svých štíhlých, drobných dlaních, „Tenhle dům je plný sentimentálních staříků, co jenom vzpomínají na to, jak skvělé bylo jejich mládí a jak by ho chtěli vrátit. Už to nemůžu poslouchat,“ stiskla jeho ruku o něco pevněji a on jí sevření opětoval, „Pověz mi raději co je nového.“

Zaváhal. Byla to dobrá příležitost říct nahlas to, co říct chtěl, ale obavy z vyslovení těch pár vět byli příliš silné. I když věděl, že si Peggy zaslouží naprostou upřímností, bylo mu také jasné, že ji díky té upřímnosti může snadno ztratit. To bylo něco, co za žádných okolností nechtěl, vlastně si nedovedl představit, jaké to bude, až tu Peggy nebude a představovat si to ani nechtěl. Ztratit ji ještě o něco dřív, než se Bůh rozhodne si ji vzít k sobě... Ne, na tom co jemu se nelíbilo nezáleželo, ona si zasloužila upřímnost.

Krátce sklopil pohled, připravil se na to jí říct co je třeba, a pak se jí opět podíval do očí.

„Něco by tady bylo. Není to nic velkého, jenom... potkal jsem někoho, s kým si opravdu rozumím a mám ho rád...“  
„... a přišel si sem, abys mi to řekl a požádal o svolení,“ dořekla za něj, přičemž se jí na tváři usadil vlídně pobavený úsměv, „Poctivý a čestný za všech okolností, to je prostě Steve Rogers,“ krátce se zasmála a zakroutila hlavou, pak její pohled opět zjihl, „Pro mě už je to velmi, velmi dlouho, co jsme byli spolu. I když jsem nikdy nezapomněla, šla jsem nakonec dál a ty máš veškeré právo udělat to samé a nemusíš se mě ptát na svolení, ale pokud ho chceš,“ poplácala ho zlehka po ruce, „máš ho mít. Pod podmínkou, že mi tu mladou dámu představíš. Pořád jsi můj přítel a tak musím dohlédnout na to, aby pro tebe byla dost dobrá.“

„Je to trochu složitější, Pegg. Člověk, se kterým se teď scházím... je to muž,“ vyslovil to nahlas a čekal na reakci. Údiv nebo rozhořčení, přinejmenším rozpaky, jaké bylo proto jeho překvapení, když se Peggy smutně usmála a pokývala hlavou.

„Trvalo šedesát let, než si to vyslovit svobodně. Příliš dlouhá doba,“ řekl jemně, žádné rozhořčení nebo odsouzení ani překvapení, vlastně vypadalo, jako kdyby už dávno věděla.

„Věděla jsi to?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Vždy si byl jistý, že i přes tvrzení všech, kteří ho znali, že neumí lhát, v tomhle lhal víc než dobře. Závisel na tom jeho život a skutečně se mu podařilo přežít bez újmy, říkala, že musel být v předstírání dobré. Nebo si to alespoň až do teď myslel.

„Tušila jsem to... tušila a neuvěřitelně žárlila,“ připustila tónem, jako kdyby sama nevěřila tomu, že taková dřív byla.

„Žárlila jsi?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. Dovedl si představit, že žena té doby se mohla cítit znechucená a rozhořčená nebo ho litovat, ale neviděl důvod, proč by měla Peggy žárlit. Jakmile mu jednou řekla ano, patřil celý jenom jí. Nebyl nikdo jiný, žena ani muž, s kým by jen uvažoval, že by byl místo s ní.

„Oh bože ano!“ zasmála se a zakroutila hlavou, „Nedovedeš si představit, jak hrozně moc jsem žárlila. Jako kdyby nestačily dívky ze sboru, sekretářky, pobočnice a zdravotní sestry, ještě tady byli všichni ti fešní důstojníci a vojáci, kteří se mnou soupeřili o tvou pozornost. Víš, jaké to pro děvče bylo, pochopit že ji její milý může opustit doslova s každým živým člověkem?“ zeptala se, spíš pobaveně, než cokoliv jiného, „Když jsem tě poprvé přistihla, jak ses otočil za pěkným vojákem, protože sis asi myslel, že tě nikdo nevidí, nevěřila jsem, že ses na něj opravdu podíval stejně, jako na mě a zároveň jsem měla chuť vytáhnout na něj revolver a začít křičet, ať se okamžitě klidí od mého přítele. Jako mladá jsem byla tak vznětlivá,“ zakroutila nevěřícně hlavou, „Ale copak mi to mohl někdo vyčítat? Všichni ti vojáci kolem byli tak pohlední a zbožňovali tě a já tam byla jediná žena a proto jsem musela být... tvrdá. Tvrdší než kterýkoliv muž. Říkali mi Ledová královna, když jsem je mohla slyšet, pamatuješ? A hůř, když jsem je slyšet nemohla. Měla jsem dojem, že ti nemůžu dát všechnu tu bezmeznou oddanost a obdiv aniž bych v očích ostatních nevypadala jako slabá žena. Oni ti to dát mohli. Jak bych mohla udělat cokoliv jiného, než zoufale žárlit?“

Byl zaskočen jejími slovy a v první chvíli opravdu nevěděl, co říct. Jen to, že s jistotou věděla a přesto ho nezavrhla ani se k němu nechovala jinak, bylo v té době něco naprosto nevídaného. Vždy věděl, že má v Peggy víc než si zasloužil, až teď mu došlo o kolik víc.

„Mohla jsi mě také nenávidět. Myslet jsi, že jsem nechutný, zvrácený, že dělám něco proti Bohu a přírodě nebo že jsem nemocný. Každá žena té doby by si to myslela,“ nedokázal to neříct nahlas, jednoduše musel.

Peggy se smutně pousmála, přičemž vypadala trochu provinile.

„Stydím se to přiznat,“ sklopila na chvíli oči k jejich rukám, stále ještě vzájemně propleteným a ležícím na stole, „myslela jsem si tehdy, že to není normální a že tě můžu napravit. Doufala jsem, že po válce, až oba splníme svou povinnost vůči této zemi a budeme konečně spolu, možná někde v pěkném domku a s dítětem, přestaneš toužit po mužích. Přála jsem si tě vyléčit. Napravit.“

„Nikdy jsem nebyl nemocný, Pegg. Nebylo co napravovat,“ řekl pevně, navzdory všem svým strachům o tomhle nikdy nepochyboval, „Možná jsem se tehdy v očích zákona něčím provinil, ale to byli špatné zákony. Stejně jako mnoho jiných té doby.“  
„Já vím, vím to a tušila jsem to už tehdy...“ jejich hlas se vytratil, jak zaváhal, „Vzpomínáš si, jak se přišel seržant Barnes... Bucky?“ zeptala se a on mírně přikývl, na tu chvíli, kdy ho přivedl zpět, nemohl nikdy zapomenout, „Hned jsem věděla, jak jste si blízcí a ani si mi nemusel říct, že jste společně vyrůstali. Následoval tě všude, kam jsi šel, rozuměli jste si beze slov, smáli se narážkám, kterým nikdo nerozuměl a trávili celé hodiny v ústraní, daleko od ostatních a povídali si. Jak jsem vás společně viděla, napadlo mě, že možná... vy dva...“  
„Já a Bucky?“ uklouzlo mu šokovaně a okamžitě začal kroutit hlavou, „Ne, to nikdy. Znal jsem ho déle, než si pamatuji. Hráli jsme si na jedné hromadě písku v naší ulici, když jsme ještě ani neuměli chodit. Byl jako můj bratr.“

„Řekl mi něco podobného, když jsem s ním o tobě mluvila.“  
„Bavila ses o mě s Buckym?“

„Ano. Potřebovala jsem vědět, jestli nejsem ta třetí do páru. Kdyby mi naznačil, že jste víc než přátelé... nikdy bych se mezi vás nepostavila, i když bych s tím nesouhlasila. Už tehdy jsem cítila, že bych neměla právo vám bránit.“

„Ne, s Bucky to nikdy nebylo takové. Ani jsem si nebyl nikdy jistý, jestli třeba jen tuší... Domyslel si to, tak jako ty?“ zeptal se v prosté touze po odpovědi na otázku, která už mu v mysli ležela doslova roky. Přitažlivost k mužům, byla jediná věc, kterou před ním kdy tajil a tak nějak vždy věděl, že jeho nejlepší přítel přinejmenším tuší, že mu v něčem lže. Bylo těžké to před ním skrýt. Pamatoval si pohledy, které mu občas Bucky věnoval, když se k němu zdánlivě obrátil zády i na několik otázek o tom, kde byl, když se vrátil pozdě domů, které byly řečené tak nějak podivně. Ale nemluvili o tom. Nikdy.

„Myslím, že to věděl, ale otevřeně to ani jeden z nás nevyslovil. Pamatuji,“ pousmála se a zahleděla kamsi do dálky, „jak se ze začátku tvářil, jako kdyby vůbec netušil o čem se snažím mluvit a pak mi řekl, abych se přestala starat o věci, do kterých mi nic není. Chtěl tě chránit, tak jako jsem tě chránila i já. Na to jsme se vždycky shodli.“

Jistěže ho chtěl Bucky chránit, po celý život nedělal nic jiného a nepřestal, ani když věděl. Myšlenka, co by Bucky udělal, kdyby se to někdy dozvěděl, ho trápila snad od chvíle, co pochopil, že to, co dělá, považují ostatní za špatné. Teď, když znal odpověď, to byla opravdová úleva. Peggy ani Bucky ho nezavrhli pro to, co byl, i když jim to doba ve které žili výslovně přikazovala.

Přitáhl si Pegginu ruku k sobě a složil si do její dlaně tvář, oči zavřené. Okamžitě, bez zaváhání, se její prsty rozeběhly po jeho čelisti v drobném pohlazení a ten dotek, jako kdyby sundavala z jeho ramen velkou tíhu, o které ani nevěděl, že mu tam leží.

Otevřel oči, pohlédl do těch Pegginých a její ruku opět sevřel ve svých; stisk mu oplatila.

„Tolikrát jsem o tom tobě nebo Buckymu chtěl říct. Omlouvám se, že jsem to neudělal, ale bylo to příliš nebezpečné pro nás pro všechny.“

„Tehdy jsi nemohl dělat nic jiného a já... upřímně jsem to ani nechtěla skutečně vědět,“ řekl a zase se objevil ten provinilý výraz, „Kdybys mi to řekl, byla by to pravda a já bych se pak stala jednou z těch žen, co je takoví muži měli jen, aby o nich nešly řeči.“

„Ne, tak by to nikdy nebylo,“ odmítl pevně, protože tohle prostě nebyla pravda, „To, co bylo mezi námi, bylo skutečné. Já mám rád ženy, jen mám rád i muže. Ve svým citech jsem byl vždy upřímný a když jsem ti sliboval budoucnost, tak jsem ti ji chtěl dát.“

„Oh věř mi, že to jsem nakonec pochopila. Jsou věci, které prostě nejdou jenom tak předstírat a vášeň jakou jsi měl ty rozhodně patří mezi ně,“ ubezpečila ho s pobavením.

Překvapeně zamrkal, pak se jemně zasmál a trochu sklopil pohled v rozpacích. Peggy prostě nikdy neztratila schopnost v minutě ho donutit koktat jako kdyby byl hloupí kluk.

„Peggy...“ protáhl trochu káravě.  
„Co? Jsem už stará žena a nezbývá nic víc, než vzpomínky,“ odvětila lehkým tónem, načež přimhouřila zvědavě oči, „A teď mi konečně prozraď, kdo je muž, který mi ukradl mého milého vojáka?“

„Je to Tony, Howardův syn,“ odpověděl jen s nepatrným zaváháním. Potom, co si do teď řekli, nevypadalo vyslovení Tonyho jména jako to nejvíc šokující odhalení dne, i když Peggy vypadala překvapeně.

„Anthony? Vždyť je mu teprve šestnáct. Je to ještě dítě!“ vykřikla rozhořčeně a s jasným nesouhlasem, který přicházel skoro až ve spravedlivý hněv a velmi zle se na něj při tom zamračila.

Tony se možná občas choval, jako kdyby mu bylo šestnáct, fakt ale bylo, že mu bylo téměř čtyřicet let. Peggy se musely vzpomínky na minulost smísit s přítomností a ona si to ani neuvědomovala. Nebylo to poprvé, co byl takového okamžiku svědkem, ale nikdy ve skutečnosti nepřišla o celá dvě desetiletí. Zapomínala na věci, které jí řekl při poslední návštěvě, nepamatovala si stránky, které jí četl a chtěla je přečíst znova nebo občas vstala od stolu a zarazila se uprostřed kroku, jako kdyby nevěděla, kam chtěla jít a co chtěla udělat. Tehdy jí to musel nenápadně připomenout. Nikdy jí ale nemusel připomínat tak vzdálenou minulost.

„Peggy, už je to dávno dospělý muž. Je mu teď přes třicet,“ opravil ji měkce, jenže nevypadalo, že by jí to jakkoliv uklidnilo.

„Ne, tak to není!“ odmítla přesvědčeně, vyprostila svou ruku z jeho a sáhla po své deníku a několika papírech, které u něj ležely, „Howard mi před pár dny psal dopis, ve kterém se chlubil, že Anthony promoval na MIT. Byl na něj tak hrdý. Anthony byl nejmladší a nejlepší z absolventů. Howard si myslel...“ obracela rychle stránky svého deníku, jak něco hledala, „že je načase mu říct o SHIELDu a chtěl mi ho konečně přestavit. Zval mě na vánoční večeři... bylo to v tom dopise... a ten byl někde tady. Určitě byl tady!“ dostala se na konec deníku, aniž by dopis našla, takže obrátila sešit vzhůru nohama a začala jím klepat, „Musel mi vypadnout nebo mi ho někdo vzal. Ano, někdo mi ho vzal. Ty zatracené sestry mi pořád berou věci!“ vykřikla rozlobeně a hodila při tom deníkem na stůl a natáhla se po volných listech papíru, které ještě stále ležely na desce.

Tehdy už nevydržel se na ni dívat a jemně, ač velmi pevně, uchopil její zápěstí a nedovolil jí pokračovat. Vzhlédl k němu, oči rozostřené zmatkem a zalité slzami a její ruce se mu v sevření nekontrolovatelně třásly. Mohl slyšet její rychlý tep a dech. Jen zřídkakdy ji vídal tak rozrušenou jako teď.

Věnoval ji uklidňující úsměv.

Pokud dopis, který hledala, vůbec existoval, určitě ho neměla tady a zcela jistě jí přišel před velmi dlouhou dobou. Možná jen pár dní předtím, než Howard se svou ženou zahynuli při nehodě, protože, jak i pamatoval z Tonyho složky, zemřeli v polovině prosince. Akorát tak čas, někoho pozvat na vánoční svátky.

„Tonymu už není šestnáct a Howard zemřel před dvaceti lety,“ pravil jemně, zřetelně, aby mu skutečně rozuměla a neuhnul pohledem, takže si mohla být jistá, že nelže.

Zmatení, které se jí odráželo ve tváři, se ještě prohloubilo, když prudce zakroutila hlavou v nekompromisním odmítnutí a vytrhla mu ruce ze sevření.

„To není pravda. Howard nemůže být mrtvý, o tom bych něco věděla. Je to můj přítel! Ne!“ Zvedla se ze židle a vykročila ke dveřím, jen se v půli kroku zastavila a zaváhala.

Pomalu se zvedl a sledoval ji, jak stála napůl zády k němu, ruce neurčitě zvednuté, jako kdyby v nich chtěla něco držet, ale nebyla si schopná vzpomenout co. Už ji tak několikrát viděl, proto věděl, že se jí nesmí dotknout ani dělat příliš prudké pohyby. Když to udělal, vyděsila se a rozčilila a pak na něj začala křičet a zdejší personál ji musel uklidňovat. Jednou se mu to stalo. To stačilo. Nechtěl to zopakovat.

„Peggy...?“ zeptal se polohlasně a pomalu ji obešel, aby k ní přistupoval zepředu a ona ho mohla dobře vidět. Bylo to trochu jako přibližovat se k plachému zvířeti, protože přesně takový výraz měla, když k němu zvedla oči. Alespoň do té chvíle, než se změnily v led.

„Ty mi lžeš,“ obvinila ho s přesvědčením, které ji zbavovalo studu z toho, že ho nepravdivě nařkla, „Proč mi lžeš? Po tom všem, co jsme si právě řekl, mi budeš namlouvat takové nesmysly? Howard nemůže být mrtvý... ten dopis tu byl! Já jsem nezapomněla! Nezapomněla bych na jeho smrt!“ vykřikla, ukazujíc na něj prstem, jako kdyby to měl být on, kdo zavinil, že si nedokáže vzpomenout, ale to obvinění trvalo jenom chvíli. Ruka jí pozvolna klesla a rozčílený výraz se změnil opět ve zmatený a ztracený, „Zapomněla jsem to?“ zeptala se polohlasně.

Pomalu přešel až k ní, uchopil ji za útlá ramena a přiměl se posadit na okraj postele. Klesla bez sebemenšího protestu, jak z ní odhodlání a touha bojovat v jediném okamžiku prostě vyprchala. Přiklekl před ní na jedno koleno a položil dlaně na její ruce, které měla složené v klíně.

„Jak jsem mohla zapomenout, Steve?“ zeptala se tiše, aniž by vzhlédla.

„Je to tou nemocí. Někdy si nepamatuješ, co se stalo včera nebo před týdnem a někdy... jsou to i starší vzpomínky, co zmizí,“ odpověděl ji popravdě, protože už si dávno slíbil, že lhát ji v tom nebude, „Třeseš se,“ vzal její ruce do svých, kromě toho, že se třásli, byli chladné a tak se je pokusil trochu zahřát, „jsi studená a tvoje srdce bije hrozně rychle. Myslím, že by sis měla na chvíli lehnout. Co na to říkáš?“

„Nepotřebuji si lehnout,“ odmítla ho stroze, teď už o něco méně roztřesená než před chvílí, jak její racionální já přemohl zmatek, „Potřebovala bych něco na uklidnění. Sklenku něčeho ostrého nebo alespoň cigaretu... ach, jak já bych si dala Camelku.“

„Přestala jsi kouřit před patnácti lety,“ připomněl jí, jedna z věcí, kterou se mu pochlubila už při jejich první setkání.

„Já vím, ale stejně bych si nějakou dala,“ povzdechla si.  
„Kouření pro tebe není zdravé,“ podotkl. V jeho době se nemluvilo o tom, že by cigarety mohly škodit nebo byly návykové, ve skutečnosti je samotní lékaři předepisovali například na astma. Sám tu a tam takové speciální cigarety s příměsí bylinek kouřil, dokud se jeho organismus supervojáka nerozhodl, že nikotin a další látky v cigaretách jsou jed, který je třeba okamžitě dostat z těla. Zvracet před svou jednotkou po jednom potažení z cigarety bylo hrozně trapné.

„A co by se mi tak mohlo stát?“ zeptala se Peggy významně, teď už o mnoho klidnější a hlasem daleko pevnějším, „Jsem stará žena a mám Alzheimera, rakovina plic už mi starosti dělat nemusí, Steve. Udělej mi radost a příště mi přines krabičku cigaret.“

Napnul čelisti v nesouhlasu, ale přikývl. Ač nerad, musel uznat, že jedna krabička cigaret jí nemůže přitížit.

„Hodný chlapec,“ pochválila ho opět s úsměvem, jako kdyby v jedné minutě zapomněla na svůj výpadek. Možná to tak i bylo, nebyl si jistý.

„A teď? Potřebuješ něco?“  
Její pohled sklouzl za jeho rameno směrem ke stolku, kde byli odložené věci, které sem pro ní přinesl.

„Mohl bys mi chvíli číst,“ požádala ho a opět k němu shlédla, „Moje staré oči se rychle unaví a nepřečtu víc než dvě nebo tři stránky, než začnou bolet.“  
„Myslím, že to určitě zvládnu,“ přitakal s úsměvem a zvedl se, nabízeje jí ruku, aby ji mohl pomoct zpátky do křesla ke stolku, a ona ji ochotně přijala

Nakonec se čtení jedné kapitoly protáhlo na celou knihu a když konečně otočil poslední stránku, zjistil, že Peggy tiše podřimuje ve svém křesle. Ani ji nevzbudilo, když ji zvedl a v náručí opatrně přesunul do postele a důkladně přikryl. Jen cosi i pro jeho uši tiše a neznatelně zamumlala, když ji políbil na spánek a pak se zcela uklidnila.

Opouštěl ji spící a s nevyřčeným slibem, že tentokrát za ní zase přijde už za týden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Peggy a Steve se v této povídce znají, na rozdíl od filmu, téměř rok a větší část té doby byli milenci.   
>  \- Howard a Peggy se znali velmi dobře, po celou dobu byli v kontaktu a Howard se aktivně podílel na činnosti SHIELDu, jenom Tony o tom prostě nic nevěděl a Tonyho matka si byla jen vědoma toho, že její manžel pracuje "pro vládu" v nějaké tajné organizaci. Howard si nemyslel, že by pro Tonyho bylo bezpečné, aby od malička věděl o všech podivnostech a zle ve světě a bohužel zemřel dřív, než stačil Tonymu cokoliv říct. Po jeho smrti se Tony o ničem nedozvěděl jednoduše proto, že Stane si držel svou zlatou nosnici blízko u těla a nedovolil by, aby Tony prozřel a začal se zajímat o cokoliv vážného, protože pak by jím už nemohl manipulovat.  
>  \- SHIELD velmi dobře ví, kde Peggy je a dohlíží na ni a hlavně na to, aby třeba jen náhodou neřekla něco, co nemá.  
>  \- A pokud vám tento díl nepřipadá dost smutný, pak byste asi měli vědět, že Peggy měla v plánu si vzít život dřív, než začne skutečně ztrácet paměť. Jenže potom se Steve vrátil, ona se s ním znovu setkala a jednoduše už to nedokázala dotáhnout do konce. A ne, Steve o tom nic neví.


	26. Chapter 26

„Popište myšlenkové důsledky paradoxu Schrödingerovy kočky?“ přečetl Clint z obrazovky svého starkpaddu, obočí v zamračení svraštěné k sobě a výraz mrzutého dítěte na rtech, „Co je to za otázku?“

„Otázka pro tebe,“ odvětil poklidně a střelil po Clintovi pohledem přes vlastní starkpadd, „Ty jsi ten, kdo chtěl hrát kvíz, tak hezky odpovídej.“

„Měl to být kvíz, co si s ním poradíme oba,“ odpověděl Clint ne zrovna vlídně, docela dobrá předzvěst hádky.

Tony pohlédl úkosem na Steve, jak čekal, že teď zasáhne jako Kapitán Amerika a začne je uklidňovat, i když se vlastně vůbec nic neděje, jenže on mlčky seděl a sledoval desku stolu, jako kdyby na ní bylo něco zajímavého, zatím co si pohrával s tužku. Vypadal docela klidně, až rozvážně, jen kdyby nebyl naprosto ztracený v myšlenkách. Sakra, dal by deset milionů dolarů, kdyby mu teď mohl nakouknout do hlavy a zjistit, co si myslí. A půlku té částky jen za malou indicii, aby věděl co má dneska čekat a třetinu za to, aby věděl, jak se má podle něj správně chovat. Nevěděl. Netušil. Bylo mu to naprostou záhadou a na to nebyl zvyklý. Obvykle když se podíval na problém, viděl jeho alespoň teoretické řešení, tady vyvstávala jenom otázka bez odpovědi a to ho prudce iritovalo.

Stačil by náznak, aby věděl, jak reagovat... nebo třeba jen to, jak by se měl cítit. Byl celkem v pohodě na to, že měl být poprvé představen jako něčí přítel a ještě s tím, že je něčí přítel opravdu souhlasit – bláznivé holky, co si myslely, že jedna noc je pomalu návrh manželství a chtěly ho představit kamarádkám a rodičů, se prostě nepočítaly. I když je pravda, že za jeho povznesenou náladu mohli možná ty sklenky burbonu a prášky na bolest, které stačil od rána spolykat. Jo, nejspíš byl trochu sjetý, ale co, alespoň byl naprosto v pohodě.

Obrátil pozornost zpátky na rozmrzelého Bartona, který seděl na druhé straně stolu, konkrétně přímo na desce, nohy hozené na opěradlu židle a luštil svůj kvíz. Kvíz... v duchu se uchetl. Kdyby mu ještě před půl rokem někdo řekl, že bude s člověkem jako Clint mít souboj v kvízování, určitě by se mu vysmál do obličeje. Nicméně... docela překvapivě, Clint v tom byl dost dobrý, skoro stejně dobrý, jako byl v křížovkách; tam byl tak dobrý, až to bylo šokující.

Kočka v krabici ho ale zradila. Jeho křížovkové schopnosti nejspíš nebyly ani tak o tom, že měl vědomosti, jako že si spíš pamatoval správné odpovědi. I tak, vzhledem k tomu, jak rychle zvládal křížovku pro pokročilé v Timesech, musel mít vážně skvělou paměť. Teď už alespoň věděl, co je to za tajemství, že dokázal tak rychle zvládnout projít kterýkoliv levelem Maria.

„Však je to kvíz, se kterým si máme poradit oba. Zadal jsem Jarvisovi, aby ho přizpůsobil pro osobu, která má intelekt a vzdělání rovnající se průměru nás dvou,“ podotkl, vesměs i smířlivě, Clint byl vážně dobrý a tohle byla zábava, „Ale fajn, napovím ti,“ uvolil se a opřel se lokty o stůl, „Schrödingerova kočka je pokus; dáš živou kočku do neprůhledné a neprodyšné krabice, do které k ní umístíš nádobku se smrtícím plynem, čidlo na měření rozpadu radioaktivních nuklidů a vzorek takového nuklidu a krabice zavřeš. Během následující hodiny se nuklid s padesátiprocentní pravděpodobností rozloží, čidlo otevře nádobku s plynem a plyn otráví kočku. A z toho něco plyne... co?“

„Tímhle se vy chytré hlavy bavíte? Zavíráte ubohá zvířata do krabice a trávíte je plynem?“ okomentoval to Barton, který nejspíš naprosto nepochopil o čem tu mluvil.

„Není to skutečný pokus s živou kočkou, ale něco jako hádanka,“ vložila se do toho Natasha s lehkostí a vypadala, že přinejmenším tuší o co jde.

„Ty znáš odpověď?“ zeptal se jí Barton, významně pozvedaje obočí.

„Ano, ale neřeknu ti ji. To by bylo podvádění.“

„No ták... nebuď škrt a řekni mi, co je smyslem pokusu se Schrödingerovou kočkou,“ naléhal na ni Clint neúprosně, což s ní podle očekávání ani nehnulo. Jenom mírně pozvedla své dokonalé obočí a jeden její koutek zacukal v trochu škodolibém úsměvu. Už to tedy vypadalo, že tu Barton ztratí body, když se ozval další hlas.

„Jde o praktickou ukázku jednoho z principu kvantové mechaniky, konkrétně o takzvanou superpozici stavů, kdy nevíme, jestli je nuklid rozložený nebo nerozložený dokud ho nepodrobíme přímému pozorování. Proč?“ zeptal se Bruce, právě usedající na své místo u stolu a odložil na jeho desku svůj hrnek s čajem.

„Pěkně díky, fazolko. Právě si Bartonovi poradil odpověď na jeho kvízovou otázku,“ ozval se dotčeně, než se obrátil na Bartona a ukázal na něj prstem, „Tahle odpověď se nepočítá, není tvoje vlastní.“

„Na tom stejně nesejde. Nechápu, o čem doktor mluvil.“

„Netušil jsem, že hrajete kvíz. To se omlouvám, jestli jsem vám zkazil hru,“ kál se Bruce naprosto upřímně.

„Není to ani tak hra, jako sázka,“ pustil se do objasňování, „Dneska ráno jsem ho zase viděl luštit křížovky a trochu jsem mu radil...“  
„Kecal mi do toho,“ utrousil Barton.

„a on tvrdil, že to nepotřebuje a tak slovo dalo slovo a my se vsadili, kdo z nás má větší všeobecný rozhled. Nechal jsem Jarvise pro nás vytvořit kvíz. Chceš se přidat?“

„Jo, doktore, přidejte se k nám nebo aspoň na mou stranu,“ přitakal Clint.

„Hawkeye jako vždy shání spojence, co se neumí bránit,“ utrousila Vdova významně Clintovým směrem. Nejspíš další z jejich potrhlých superšpionských šifer nebo odkaz na dávno prachem zapadanou složku s jejich misí. Pravděpodobně to druhé, protože Barton protočil oči.

„Ehm, nejsem si jistý, jestli se chci účastnit. Ve vašem podání to vypadá nebezpečně,“ podotkl Bruce nevážně a drobný, pobavený úsměv mu pohrával na rtech.

„Když už jsme tu konečně všichni, můžeme místo řečnění o kvízu, začít poradu?“ vpadl do toho Steve nekompromisně.

„Ještě chvíli počkej. Tohle musíme s Bartonem dořešit,“ mávl na něj rukou, věnujíc mu jenom poloviční pozornost, „Takže to znamená, že tuhle otázku vzdáváš?“

„Ne!“ odpálkoval ho Clint, „Jen si dávám oddechový čas a odpovím po poradě.“  
„Ale neodpovíš, neznáš odpověď. Projíždíš deset bodů a další otázku mám já. Jarvisi, zapiš to,“ obrátil se na počítač.

„Jak si přejete, pane.“  
„Hej! Protestuji, mám právo na čas na rozmyšlenou!“

„V tom pokusu se mluví o vlivu pozorovatele na pozorovaný objekt,“ ozval se Steve velmi netrpělivým tónem, vlastně to spíš vypadalo, že trpělivost už začíná rychle ztrácet, „Dokud je kočka v zavřené krabici, nevíš, jestli je živá nebo mrtvá, takže je ve stavu živá i mrtvá zároveň. Ty pak defakto její stav změníš tím, že krabici otevřeš a podíváš se do ní. Je to... mentální cvičení týkající se jak fyziky tak i metafyziky a filosofie. Stačí?“ zeptal směrem ke Clintovi přesně tím způsobem, že existovala jen jediná odpověď.

„Jasně, naprosto,“ dal mu ji Clint, okamžitě klouzl z desky stolu a sedl si na židli.

Přesně ve chvíli, kdy Steve řekl první větu, ztratil zcela zájem jak o kvíz tak i Clinta a věnoval se jenom Steveovi. Doslova visel na jeho pohybujících se rtech, těch samých, co předminulou noc měl po celém těle a teď říkaly... no vcelku chytré věci. Ne geniální, ale dostatečně chytré, aby to bylo v jeho podání sexy.

Olízl si rty a trochu sklouzl po židli, aby jeho koleno narazilo do Steveova, přičemž si vážně vychutnal rychlý pohled vyplašené laně, který mu věnoval předtím, než se stáhl a narovnal se, jako kdyby seděl na židli v pozoru. Neodpustil mu takový zbabělý útěk a naklonil se k němu blíž, ruku naprosto bezostyšně na jeho ztuhlém rameni.

„To je vlastně docela dobrá odpověď. Líbí se mi.“ Druhou větu řekl dostatečně důrazně, aby zasvěcenému bylo jasné, jak moc se mu to líbí a sugestivně zavlnil obočím.

„Součástí balení je i mozek, Tony. Ne tak výkonný jako tvůj, ale není úplně k zahození,“ podotkl Steve, kupodivu bez ostrého tónu, který čekal a jeho oči byly vlastně docela jasně a pěkně modré a upíral je na něj bez uhýbání. Buď byl opravdu v pohodě s tím, co se chystal říct, nebo se duševně zhroutil. Nebo si někde sehnal koks a zapomněl se podělit. Tři varianty, jedna divnější než druhá.

„To nic, mozek, jako mám já s Brucem, vlastní méně než dvě procenta lidské populace,“ odpověděl s úsměvem.

„Jsem poctěn, že jsem v tak výjimečně společnosti,“ odvětil Steve mrazivě ironicky, jak býval asi tak jednou za uherský rok, a lehce pohnul ramenem, což stačilo, aby ho donutil s rukou uhnout, a pak se obrátil zpět ke stolu, „Četli jste všichni svá hodnocení?“ mlčení, které zůstalo v místnosti, se dalo považovat za souhlas, „Začneme tedy u Clinta...“

Jakmile se Rogers pustil do rozebírání svých hlášení nebo hodnocení, byl naprosto typický vymytý zelený mozek, nad kterým dokázal jenom protáčet oči.

Bartonovi velmi důrazně vyčetl, že dostatečně často 'neinformuje o své momentální pozici', jako kdyby byli na vojenském cvičení nebo ještě líp na frontě, pod přímou palbou a opravdu záleželo, kde Clint zrovna je. Notabéne, jestli chtěl vědět, kde je, stačilo se prostě zeptat, ne SHIELDu, kterého se nechtěl ptát, aby nevypadal, jako že nemá pod palcem celou svou jednotku, ale Tonyho. Zadní vrátka do složek SHIELDu měl stále funkční a Barton určitě nebyl na tak tajné misi, aby si musel dát práci s jeho hledáním. Zase bylo zábavné sledovat, jak mu Steve dává kapky a Clint se vlastně ani nebrání. Během let, kdy ho měl SHIELD v parádě, mu úspěšně vyluxovali část vlastní vůle. Obvyklí zábavně neblahý důsledek službě vlasti, který se dal vypozorovat jak na vojácích, tak, jak bylo teď jasné, i na členech supertajných organizací.

Po Clintovi přišla na řadu Natasha, která ovšem pouze slušně doporučil, aby se víc zapojila do tmelení týmu, což okomentovala jen dlouhým mlčením a pak krátkým 'Dobrá', které mohlo znamenat jak skutečný souhlas tak i poslání Stevea někam.

Stejný problém měl i s Brucem, skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby si chtěl založit milující Avengers rodinku, která společně jezdí do Disneylandu a to byla absurdně směšná představa, kterou Bruce docela vyděsil. Velký zelený chlap byl celkem mrzout, co by nejraději seděl v temném koutu a hrál si s něčím malý, křehkým a plyšovým. A Bruce byl samotářský podivný, který mluvil se svou destilační komorou, jako kdyby byla živá – jako Tony to chápal, mluvil se všemi svými roboty (někteří mu i odpovídali), auty, pracovním nářadím i kávovarem a mikrovlnkou, ale věděl, že obecně vzato, to není považován za normální. Hmm, co by asi Bruce udělal, kdyby mu začaly jeho přístroje odpovídat? Mohl by jim snadno naprogramovat nějakou jednoduchou umělou inteligenci, aby měl Bruce nějaké přátele. Rozhodl se, že se na to podívá hned večer, až bude jeho vědecká laboratoř volná.

„A nakonec k tobě, Tony,“ obrátil Steve k němu.

Překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

„Na mě jsi taky psal nějaký posudek?“ zeptal se, docela upřímně zmatený. Nepamatoval si, že by se mu něco takového dostalo do ruky, i když ve zpětném pohledu to dávalo smysl, pokud byli napsaná hlášení na všechny s týmu, proč ne na něj, že?

„Ano. Posílal jsem ti ho na email... a ty si ho samozřejmě nečetl. Proč mě to vůbec nepřekvapuje?“ položil s povzdechem víceméně řečnickou otázku.

„Nejspíš proto, že 'je nezodpovědný a nedodržuje své povinnosti' je součástí tvého hlášení, stejně jako všech ostatních o něm,“ podotkla Natasha.

„Můžeš aspoň vědět, že ti Kapitán něco poslal, když už nic jinýho,“ přidal se k výčitkám Barton, nejspíš pořád nakrknutý, že dostal od Rogerse sprda.

„Obecně bys mohl odpovídat na emaily,“ připojil se zdárně i Bruce a pohlédl na něj přes okraj brýlí.

„Tvoje hlášení jsem četl, vím přesně co si doporučila a i přesto tu teď sedím,“ odpověděl nejdřív Natashe, „Máš vůbec tušení, kolik emailů mi denně chodí? Tisíce na firemní adresu a desítky na soukromou, nemám čas ani náladu si pamatovat, kdo mi všechno psal,“ odsekl Bartonovi a ušklíbl se jeho směrem, „Ty se nauč používat videohovory a budeme spolu v kontaktu klidně dvanáct hodin denně. A jen tak mimochodem mě tvoje výčitky vážně zraňují, nevážíš si toho, jak moc miluju tvůj mozek,“ dodal k Brucovi, přičemž nezapomněl přidat ublížený výraz, než se obrátil ke Steveovi, „Určitě bych si to hlášení přečetl. Asi jsem ho dal do složky s nejvyšší prioritou a pak stejně zapomněl.“  
Steve na něj velmi skepticky pohlédl, načež zvedl hlavu ke stropu a zeptal se jediné bytosti v místnosti, která neměla ve zvyku lhát... sakra.

„Měl Tony v plánu si to hlášení přečíst, Jarvisi?“

„Založil ho do složky s názvem Přečíst až bude neodvratně hrozit kolaps sluneční soustavy,“ odpověděl, zcela jistě pravdivě, Jarvis.

Pod tíhou důkazů, které na něj padly ze strany zrádné umělé inteligence, jejíž veškerá existence bude brzy převedena do zdejšího toustovače, nemohl nic jiného, než uznat, že něco takového nejspíš udělal, nevinně se usmát a pokrčit rameny.

„Ale musíš uznat, že jsem to dal do složky, která má naprosto jasný dateline.“

„Ano, čítající několik miliard let.“

„Přibližně sedm a půl miliardy let,“ upřesnil Bruce ochotně, i když mu nikdo nevěnoval moc pozornosti.

„Můžu si ho přečíst hned teď,“ navrhl, nečekaje na odpověď, „Jarvi, otevři mi to hlášení... a pak se jdi stydět do kouta za to, že si mě tak nabonzoval.“  
„Jistě, pane,“ odpověděl Jarvis úslužně a zobrazil na desce stolu pětistránkovou zprávu vedenou už podle prvních vět v tak sucharském tónu, že po jejím přečtení bude jeho mozek vypadat jako Sahara.

„Nemusíš to číst, klidně ti to přetlumočím,“ přerušil ho Steve nedůtklivě, když se dostával ke konci druhého odstavce, „Bod číslo pět je tvá neschopnost dodržovat jakékoliv administrativní povinnosti. Víš, že jsem od tebe od chvíle, co se dali Avengers dohromady, nedostal ani dvě celá hlášení? Vzájemná informovanost nám u SHIELDu zajišťuje suverenitu. Musím jim dát své vlastní hlášení, ale z čeho mám vycházet, když ty nedokážeš napsat ani jednostránkový popis událostí na misi?“

„Nikdy jsem nemusel psát žádná hlášení. Dělali to za mě jiní. A beztak jsou hlášení nesmysl, nikdo je nečte, když ho k tomu někdo nedonutí,“ prohlásil přesvědčeně, on ze zásady nečetl správy nikoho z firmy, tím méně důležitých lidí, stačilo mu, že mu z toho Pepper nebo Jarvis udělali výcuc.

„Já je čtu,“ odpověděl Steve chladně.

„Ale prosim tě... nikdo je nečte, ani ty ne,“ odrfrkl si nepřesvědčený, dokonce ani Rogers nemohl být tak upjatý, aby dobrovolně četl hlášení, možná tak přelétl pohledem.

„A toto je další bod, konkrétně bod číslo jedna; naprosto nerespektuješ co říkám a neposloucháš rozkazy.“  
„Poslouchám rozkazy! Pokud s nimi samozřejmě souhlasím,“ upřesnil.

„S rozkazy nemůžeš souhlasit nebo ne a podle toho se rozhodnout, jestli je poslechneš. Rozkaz poslechneš bez přemýšlení,“ řekl tvrdě Steve.

„Nebo co?“ významně pozvedl obočí, „Stáhneš mi kalhoty a naplácáš na holou?“ Naklonil se k němu blíž a měřil si ho pevným pohledem.

„Hádají se jak staří manželé,“ utrousil Barton.

„Sklapni, bystroočko,“ houkl na něj přes stůl, aniž by odvrátil pohled od Stevea.  
„Teď ne, Bartone,“ napomenul ho Rogers ve stejnou chvíli a také se ani nepodíval jeho směrem, „Bodem číslo dvě je tvá neustálá snaha snižovat mojí autoritu.“

„Ježiš, kolik bodů ta zpráva má? To si dal každé své malé výtce vlastní číslo a odstavec s přesně vyměřeným počtem slov?“ odfrkl si pohrdavě.

„Tohle je přesně to, o čem mluvím,“ poukázal jeho směrem rukou, „Nemáš žádného týmového ducha, nejsi schopný ani ochotný respektovat názory ostatních a když ti někdo svůj názor řekne, máš na to vždy urážlivou a rádoby vtipnou poznámku. Pokouše se s tebou diskutovat je jako mluvit s klaunem.“

„Ano, to mi neustále předhazuješ 'Nejsi týmový hráč, Tony',“ zopakoval, teď už pomalu ale jistě opravdu naštvaný, a sparodval Rogersův hlas, „Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že jsem a nikdy jsem se do téhle srandy nehnal, prostě jsem spadl do toho být Avengers. Takže si, pane kapitáne, zvykněte na to, kdo jsem a nebo prosím...“ máchl rukou směrem k výtahu, „tam jsou dveře. Neshledanou a hezky si užij moderní svět.“

Uslyšel hlasitý nádech a doslova cítil, jak je Steve napružený, jenom vybouchnout. Občas by prostě měl vyletět, klidně něčím hodit o zeď, ne to v sobě dusit. Asi ne zrovna teď, protože nechtěl být tím, co hodí o zeď, ale jednou za čas by mu to prospělo. Jenže to by nebyl pak Upjatý, kdyby se i tentokrát neovládl a nepromluvil hlasem naprosto klidným a vyrovnaným, ba přímo milým. Copak byl Tony vzteklý pes, aby ho musel chlácholit.

„Chci po tobě alespoň malou snahu nebýt tak...“  
„Já?“ skočil mu do toho ostře a zvedl obočí, „Říkal jsem ti to, co vidíš, to dostaneš nic víc a nic míň. Nespíme spolu ani týden a už se mě snažíš předělat k obrazu svému. Které části z toho, že jsem kdo jsem, jsi přesně nerozuměl? Pokusil bych se ti ji vysvětlit znovu, v kratších větách a jednoduššími slovy. Mohl bych taky použít obrázkové kartičky, jestli chceš, nebo... co?!“ zeptal se prudce, přerušujíc svůj vlastní vtipný a nápaditý projev, protože spatřil, jak Steve strnul, oči do široka otevřené, a kdesi po jeho pravici klepla židle, jak se Clint přestal náhle houpat.

Rozhlédl se po ostatních. Natasha měla jedno obočí vysoce pozvednuté v nejvyšším možném, upřímném zaujetí, kterého byla schopna. Clint měl poťouchlí výraz, určitě válel na jazyku nějakou pálivou připomínku, jen ji ještě nestačil zformulovat a Bruce si stáhl brýle a měl výraz někde mezi zmateným a... velmi zmateným.

Obrátil se zase zpátky na Steve, jehož tvář byla škrobená masce klidu, pod kterou, jak tušil, momentálně bublal hněv namířený na něj. Něco nejspíš řekl... něco velice špatného... něco, co říkat neměl, ale co...

„Ouh...“ řekl, jakmile si v hlavě zopakoval posledních pár svých věc a došlo mu, co právě nechtěně profláknul, „Já jsem právě...“ nadnesl zlehka, ale nedořekl, Steveúv pohled říkal všechno, „No, alespoň už je to venku a můžeme si zase všichni jít po své práci. Ne?“ navrhl s pokrčením rameny.

„Nechcete nám doufám nakecat, že spolu vážně spíte?“ zeptal se Clint se smíchem v hlase, „Protože jako žertík dobré, ale nikdo vám to neuvěří.“  
„Mě by to ani nepřekvapilo,“ podotkla Vdova.

„Tebe nepřekvapí ani tornádo v Berlíně, Tash,“ odpověděl jí na to Clint.

„Ne... jistěže to není pravda,“ vložil se Bruce nervózně pobaveně, „Je to pár dní, co jsem se ptal a Tony řekl rozhodné ne.“

„Abych byl přesný, nic takového jsem neřekl a na nic takového ses neptal,“ odvětil směrem k Bucovi, který na to okamžitě zareagoval zamračením.

„Ne... jsem si docela jistý... ano, určitě jsem to, co jsem řekl, myslel tak, že jsem se ptal.“  
„Promiň, lásko, ale já ti nevidím do mozku,“ rozhodil bezradně rukama, „Rád bych, určitě by to bylo fascinující, ale ještě to prostě nedokážu... zatím. Už se na tom pracuje.“   
„Dej si pozor, Starku, nebo bude Steve žárlit a...“  
„Tak to už by stačilo,“ přerušil ho Steve klidně, nicméně opět dostatečně velitelsky, aby ho umlčel, načež se s vážností ke všem obrátil, „Nechtěl jsem, aby to vyšlo najevo takto. Plánoval jsem vám to vhodně,“ střelil krátkým, ostrým pohledem po Tonym, „oznámit na konci porady, ale co se stalo, se stalo. Jediné co teď můžu udělat, je říct, že je to opravdu tak. Já a Tony spolu máme milostný poměr,“ pronesl do nastalého ticha.

Atmosféra by se dala krájet, doslovně. Ne, dobře ne doslovně, ale rozhodně to byla jedna z těch napnutých chvilek, kdy měl nutkání něco říct, jen aby se na něj netlačili stěny. Nejspíš by vážně měl něco říct, protože nikdo jiný se k tomu neměl. Vdova dál zůstala naprosto klidná, zatím co Clitn, překvapivě ztratil veškerý svůj humor a vypadal vážněji, než u něj bylo zvykem. No a Bruce... chudák Bruce se zdál být v šoku.

„Ty to myslíš vážně?“ prolomil mlčení právě Barton.

„Ano, myslím,“ přitakal Steve, „A považuji za důležité, abyste to věděli a vyjádřili se k tomu. Týká se to dynamiky týmu a já nechci, aby s tím měl některý z vás problém. Pokud má, můžeme to prodiskutovat...“  
„Jo, tak tohle nemám zapotřebí poslouchat,“ s těmi slovy se Barton nekompromisně zvedl od stolu a odešel.

Nikdo se ho nesnažil zadržet, včetně Stevea, i když od toho by to očekával. Úplně ho viděl, jak vyskočí a požene se za ním, místo toho, ale zůstal nehybně sedět na svém místě, ni se po Clintovi neotočil, když odcházel. Možná, že to měla být jeho práce. Ne, že by stál o to honit potrhlé lukostřelce, kteří mají problém.. s čím vlastně to?

„Omluvte mě,“ zvedl se od stolu jako druhý Bruce a nervozně si narovnal brýle, uhýbaje pohledem, „Já... gratuluji a přeji všechno štěstí... ale mám ještě nějakou práci. Omlouvám se,“ zopakoval a vystřelil od stolu téměř tak rychle, jako Clint.

„Hej, Bruci...“ zavolal za ním, dokonce se i napůl zvedl, jenže jeho oblíbený vědec se po jeho hlase ani neotočil.

„Jestli chceš znát můj názor, tak říkám, že v tom nevidím problém. Nejsme vojenská jednotka a i kdybychom byli, dokud by mi to nepřekáželo v práci, tolerovala bych to,“ ozvala se Natasha, na rozdíl od ostatních, naprosto klidně a vstala od stolu pomalu, „Ale měl bys vědět, že jsem stále agentka SHIELDu a mimojiné mám dohlížet na to, jak vedeš Avengers. Když uvidím, že tvůj vztah ke Starkovi ovlivňuje tvou schopnost velet nebo pokud se ti dva nesrovnají,“ opřela se o stůl a naklonila kupředu, „budu to muset nahlásit a jsem si jistá, že Fury pak přehodnotí fungování celého projektu Avengers.“  
„To je naprosto férové, agentko,“ přitakal Steve s pokývnutím.

„Předpokládám, že porada skončila.“

„Ano, můžeš odejít,“ propustil ji Steve.

Natasha jen přikývla a také se vzdálila, takže osaměli v tichu vylidněné konferenční místnosti. Na stolku před ním pořád ještě svítila Rogersova zpráva a zrovna mu pohled padl na odstavec, který zmiňoval, že se chová ukvapeně a pouští se do neschválených a nebezpečných akcí dřív, než si to rozmyslí. To nebyla pravda. Mohlo se to tak zdát pozorovateli, který nebyl v jeho hlavě, ale on si své akce na bojišti vždy předem rozmyslel, jen mu přemýšlení trvalo řádově pár sekund ne desitek sekund jako u ostatních lidé. Geniálně výkoný mozek. Na druhou stranu ovšem, co se mluvení týče...

Pomalu klesl zpátky do svého křesla.

Jo, s mluvením to bylo o poznání horší. Jeho puse sloužila jak přetlakový ventil pro jeho myšlenky, který spouštěl často bez jeho vědomí a zvážení, i když rozhodně ne pořád. Měl sebeovládání. Doslova budhistické sebeovládání. V určitých situacích... občas... velmi často...

„To šlo docela dobře, ne?“ nadhodil směrem k mlčenlivému Steveovi, který si mnul čelo.

První odpovědí mu byla modrá záře plná hněvu.

„Myslíš?“ byla ta druhá odpověď, ostrá a zakončená tím, že se Steve zvedl, věnoval mu další temný pohled a stejně jako ostatní odešel pryč, zanechávaje ho tam samotného.

Sledoval jeho vzdalující se zády s nepříjemným pocitem kolem žaludku. Bylo to už dlouho, co dokázal během sotva pěti minut stačil všechny v místnosti naštvat a tak ji spolehlivě vyklidit a tenkrát naposledy to udělal zcela úmyslně. Tohle úmyslné nebylo.

„Tak asi nešlo,“ pronesl do ticha.

Nikdo mu neodpověděl, dokonce ani Jarvis ne.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Tak, poslední řádek, odkliknout a připojit k serveru. A už to bylo, malý spektrometr se právě připojil do rodinky hned vedle centrifugy, chladničky na vzorky a izolátoru DNA. Spokojeně se usmál. Nezabralo to ani... koukni na hodinky... hups, bylo sedm deset ráno, což znamenalo, že tu probděl celou noc. Když se tak koukl kolem sebe po plechovkách energeťáků, obalech od sušenek, jedné lahvi whiskey a spoustě špinavých hrnků od kafe, tak by to asi tak zhruba odpovídalo těm šestnácti hodinám práce. A ještě pořád se mu nechtělo spát. Nebo dělat cokoliv jiného, třeba... nevím, zajít za jedním nejmenovaným, naštvaným supervojákem s obrovskou kyticí růží a malým plyšovým medvědím Kapitánem Amerikou a omluvit se za to, jak to včera všechno prokecl, zpackal a naštval nadpoloviční většinu týmu.

Na druhou stranu by taky nemusel dělat nic. To rozhodně vypadalo jako lepší plán, plus jednoho z týmu si snažil udobřit tím, co tu posledních šestnáct hodin vší silou pracoval na svém malém projektu, takže sečteno a podtrženo, dělal něco proto, aby se problém vyřešil. Alespoň z části. Takže zpátky k načatému projektu.

„Tak jo, děti, trochu si vás odzkoušíme,“ řekl slavnostně a tleskl, „Ahoj, mládeži. Já jsem Tony, vyrobil jsem vás... no, spíš jsem jen napsal váš program a propojil vás s pár přístroji, ale pořád jsem váš tvůrce. Váš velký táta... prakticky jsem váš jediný stvořitel a teď vám říkám 'Ahoj', čehož si važte, protože věřícím na celém světě se tohle jejich velký táta nikdy neobtěžoval říct...“

„Pane, já i důmboti jsme hrdí jak na vás tak na nové přírůstky do rodiny, ale i přesto si vás dovoluji zdvořile upozornit, že tak složitému slovnímu projevu jednoduchá umělá inteligence v rané fázi existence nemůže rozumět,“ přerušil Jarvis jeho velký proslov k novým dětem.

Vrhl po jedné z jeho kamer nevraživý projev. To věděl, jak by to taky mohl nevědět, byl průkopníkem ve vývoji umělé inteligence a Jarvis toho byl důkazem stejně jako i jeho vlezlé chování. Aneb co se stane, když výtvor začne přerůstat svého tvůrce nebo si alespoň myslí, že ho přerostl.

„K tobě jsem podobnou řeč nevedl a podívej, kam jsme to dopracovali,“ ukázala k jeho kameře prstem, „Tentokrát nehodlám nic zanedbat... kde jsme to skončili? Aha, už vím!“ obrátil se zpátky k obrazovce a tamnímu hlasovému vstupu určenému výlučně pro zdejší laboratorní rodinku, „Takže, kluci; Ahoj!“

 _Ahoj_ , naběhlo čtyřikrát v různých barvách v černém okně na obrazovce.

„To jsou moji kluci,“ pochválil je a poplácal monitor; televize byly přitažlivě retro, monitory jenom divné a neskladné, „Teď zkontrolujte všechna připojená zařízení, jeden po druhém, od nejdéle funkční entity. Dejte se do toho,“ zadal jim první samostatný úkol.

V tom byl klíč k podstatě, jak stvořit skutečnou umělou inteligenci rovnající se Jarvisovi. Nešlo jen o to nacpat do jednoho programu co nejvíc údajů, jak se o to snažila nadpoloviční většina programátorů a inženýrů, usilujících o vytvoření plně vnímající bytosti. Ne, to v žádném případě. Podstatou bylo vytvořit základ, jednoduchou, funkční platformu se schopností sbírat, třídit, ukládat, užívat a kombinovat vědomosti a tu pak nechat ty vědomosti samostatně nasbírat. Ano, na samotném počátku nebude umět nic jiného, než odpovídat na jednoduché otázky a vepisovat své odpovědi do prostého programovacího okna jak ze sedmdesátých let, ale batolata obvykle také neumějí dvoumístnou násobilku... samozřejmě až na výjimky, jako byl Tony a Jarvis.

Izolátor DNA se konečně zapnul a na obrazovce se příslušný prcek přihlásil s oznámením, že je jeho mechanické příslušenství plně funkční, a další v předepsaném pořadí aktivovali přístroje v laboratoři a hlásili se o slovo. Potěšeně se usmál. Jestli to půjde takhle dál a pokud opět nenaprogramoval mentálně retardovanou umělou inteligenci, jako byl Moula, tak bude mít za pár měsíců možná i týdnů Bruce plnou laboratoř... no, přátelé to asi vyloženě nebudou, ale domácí mazlíčkové určitě ano.

„Co se tady děje?“ ozvalo se od dveří laboratoře.

Obrátil se i se židlí k nově příchozímu a široce se usmál.

„Bruci,“ přivítal ho nadšeně a vyskočil ze židle, „Mám pro tebe překvapení a zároveň ti chci někoho představit.“ Vzal ho kolem ramen a dostrkal ho k obrazovce počítače, čemuž se Bruce ani nebránit, „Tady. To je... popravdě, ještě nemají jména, zrovna jsem je spustil, ale jsou to umělé inteligence pro některé tvoje laboratorní vybavení. Samozřejmě,“ potřásl hlavou, pokračující s neutuchajícím nadšením a otva si při tom všiml, že se Bruce trochu zamračil, „nejsou přímo součástí tvého spektrometru nebo chladničky na vzor, na to nemá prostá laboratorní technika dostatečnou hardwarovou kapacitu. Mají své místo na zdejších serverech jako Jarvis, ale jsou každý naprogramován tak, aby ovládal jen jediné zařízení. A aby komunikovali spolu, s Jarvisem a s tebou. Co ty na to?“  
Bruce se vymanil zpod jeho paže, stáhl si brýle a promnul oči. Když ho teď viděl, vypadal trochu unaveně a pobledle, jako kdyby také celou noc nespal, ale netrávil ten čas něčím zábavným, jako byla Tonyho práce tady, ale zíráním do stropu. Znal takové noci, kdy vypil hodně kofeinu a pak měl noční můru a léky na spaní nezabíraly, protože měl v krvi příliš stimulantů. Mozková chemie byla někdy tak otravná věc.

„Ty... ehm... tys naprogramoval mému laboratornímu vybavení umělou inteligenci?“ zeptal se, jako kdyby to před chvíli neřekl. Jen stěží odolal nutkání pozvednout oči k nebi. Po ránu byl i Bruce občas trochu opožděný.

„Přesně tak,“ přitakal s kývnutím, „Strávil jsem na tom celou dnešní noc, abys je už dneska mohl poznat.“  
„P-proč jsi něco takového... dělal, Tony?“ zeptal se Bruce prudce, bez toho aby třeba projevil jen tu nejmenší radost nebo vděk.

„Povídáš si se svým spektrometrem. Teď ti bude i odpovídat,“ odvětil zvesela.

„Nechci, aby mi můj spektrometr odpovídal. Jsem... jsem naprosto.... dokonale spokojený s tím, že... že mi moje věcí neodpovídají,“ sevřel složené brýle v ruce natolik pevně, že bylo slyšet, jak křuply a možná se dokonce i zlomily, a na Bruceově tváři se odrazil hluboký hněv, díky kterému vlastně vypadal docela strašidelně, „Ne-nemůžeš jednoduše... přijít.... do mé laboratoře a hrabat se v mých věcech... a mých přístrojí... a mém počítači.“

„Prakticky vzato jsou to moje přístroje, moje počítače a moje laboratoř,“ odpověděl už trochu podrážděně a rozhodně nezastrašen tím, jak divoký pohled na něj Bruce vrhl. Chtěl pro něj udělat něco hezkého. Odčinit to, jak ho něčím včera naštval, i když nevěděl čím a tak se vlastně nemusel ani omlouvat, a tohle byl vděk? Udělal přese víc než to, svěřil čtyři ze svých dětí do Brucovi péče. Takovou důvěru nikdy nikomu nedal.

„Chci abys dal ty... ty... umělé inteligence pryč z mého počítače!“

„Proč se jich chceš zbavit? Vždyť si je ještě ani nepoznal.“ Rozhodil bezradně rukama, to opravdu nebylo fér. Ti prckové za nic nemohli, sotva poprvé procitli a už by je měl tahat z místa na místo a hledat jim u sebe v dílně nový domov. Copak s nimi Bruce neměl ani trochu soucitu?

„Nechci je poznat. Chci, abys je smazal!“ zavrčel nekompromisně a další prasknutí jasně potvrdilo, že brýle budou docela rozmačkané, hlavně proto, že jedna nožička vypadla Brucovi z dlaně a skončila s ťuknutím na podlaze.

„Nemůžu je jen tak smazat. Jsou to vnímající anorganické bytosti... možná s intelektem psa, ale stejně jako bys jen tak nezabil psa, nemůžeš zabít ani je,“ bránil své výtvory, přičemž mu bezděčně padl pohled na klec s potkany; naposledy když tu byl, jich tam bylo dvanáct, teď už jenom šest, „Nejsou to tvoje laboratorní krysy.“

Bruce zavrčel, opravdově, z hloubi hrudi, přesně jak uměl vrčet Hulky, a pak prudce uhodil rukama do stolu.

Sklouzl pohledem ke skleněné cele v rohu laboratoře. Jo, určitě by se tam dostal včas, bylo to jenom kousek, ale nemyslel si, že to bude třeba. Tohle dokázal s přehledem zvládnout.  
„Bruci? Jsi tu se mnou?“ oslovil opatrně těžce oddychujícího muže shrbeného nad pracovním stolem.

„Proč mi nemůžeš dát pokoj?“ byla udýchaná, trochu vrčivá odpověď.

„Protože tě tu takhle nemůžu nechat,“ odvětil popravdě a přistoupil k němu blíž; projev důvěry uklidňoval jak Bruce, tak i Hulka, protože ani jeden z nich ve skutečnosti nechtěl lidi děsit, „Hej, zahrajeme si hru... cupe to, ale nemá to nohy.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se ho Burce zmateně, s daleko menším hněvem v hlase a nepatrně se obrátil přes rameno.

„Je to hádanka. Cupe to, ale nemá to nohy. Co je to?“ zopakoval, přičemž si přitáhl židli a posadil se.

„Nevím. Nechci hrát na hádání.“

„Jen se nad tím chvíli zamysli. Co vydává cupitavý zvuk, i když to není zvíře ani člověk?“

„Nemám zdání... nic bez nohou nemůže cupitat... některé chemické reakce vydávají zvuky, ale to je spíš praskání...“

„Jsi blízko, když uvažuješ o chemii. S čím se v chemii zachází?“

„S prvky... chemie je o prvcích a jejich sloučeninách... a... a o skupenstvích prvků.... voda,“ pronesl spíše pro sebe a narovnal se, „Voda... cupe to, ale nemá to nohy... je to déšť!“ pronesl vítězně a obrátil se konečně zpátky k Tonymu. Už nevypadal ani trochu naštvaně, stále sice měl kruhy pod očima a rozcuchané vlasy trčící divoce do stran a tak z něj šla hrůza, ale byla to normální hrůza, která jde z každého vědce, co probděl noc.

„Správně. Máš bod,“ pochválil ho a poplácal po paži.

Tehdy k němu Bruce shlédl a zamračil se.

„Proč jsem měl odpovídat... oh,“ zarazil se uprostřed věty, jak mu nejspíš konečně došlo, co se tady, s přispěním Tonyho výmluvného pohledu, „Donutil jsi mě myslet na něco jiného. Zapojil si logickou část mého mozku. To bylo... uh... to bylo velmi nápadité,“ ocenil roztržitě a shlédl se zamračením na rozlámané brýle ve své dlani.

„Můj mozek je ti vždy k službám,“ ubezpečil ho s úsměvem, který si udržel pouze chvíli, jelikož bylo nasnadě se zeptat, co se tady sakra stalo, „Tak a teď mi řekni, čím jsem tě vytočil? A tvrď mi, že je to kvůli tady prckům,“ mávl rukou k počítači na kterém blikala hromada různobarevných otazníků, jak umělé inteligence zaznamenaly nesourodý hluk z místnosti a snažily se dopátrat pochopení, „protože je to možná jedna z mých blbostí, ale rozhodně ne ta největší ze všech. Ve skutečnosti je to blbost, kterou jsem chtěl napravit, že jsi na mě naštvaný.“  
„Já... nejsem na tebe naštvaný,“ odmítl Bruce zatrvzelý tónem, ale nepodíval se na něj, místo toho hodil své brýle do koše a vytáhl ze zásuvky stolu nové brýle, naprosto totožné s těmi starými. Co stačil postřehnout, měl jich Bruce v šuplíku celou zásobu na horší časy.

„Proto jsi na mě teď skoro vyhulkovatěl?“

„Vy... hulkovatěl?“ zopakoval a konečně se k němu obrátil, nové brýle za nožku volně pověšené mezi prsty, „Jsem si docela jistý, že to není slovo, Tony.“  
„Pravděpodobně ne,“ uznal s pokrčením rameny, „Stává se mi často, že mám víc myšlenek, než kolik existuje slov a tohle nejlépe popisuje co děláš, když se měníš,“ krátce se odmlčel, nespouštěje pohled z Brucovy teď už sice klidné nicméně ne vlídné tváře, „Ty nejsi rád, že chodím s Rogersem,“ nebyla to otázka, jako spíš konstatování. Z Bannerova včerejšího chování, jeho strohé a neupřímné gratulace a rychlého odchodu, nešlo vydedukovat nic jiného, jediné co nebyl schopný zjistit byl důvod, proč s tím mám Bruce problém. Určitě nešlo o to, že jsou oba chlapi, nešlo ani o to, že je to Steve, už věděl, že Tonyho přitahuje... mluvili o tom... sice trochu podivně, ale mluvili... Problém byl někde jinde. Nebyl schopný zjistit kde, i když tomu věnoval dnešní noc, zatím co pracoval na pokusil přimět Bruce přestat se na něj zlobit.

„Tak to není. Nemám s vašim vztahem žádný problém a... opravdu... opravdu jsem rád, že jsi šel za svým srdcem,“ zagestikuloval brýlemi, „jenom...“ po tom jediném slově se odmlčel a tentokrát už volnu ruku sevřel.

„Jenom co?“ zeptal se důrazně.

„Nic, vůbec nic.“ Zakroutil hlavou a napůl se odvrátil, aby se mu nemusel dívat do očí.

„Bruci. Jenom co?“ pobídl ho netrpělivě. Pomalu se někam dostávali, jenže až tak pomalu, že to bylo frustrující. Najednou chápal Steveovi včerejší nářky o tom, jak hrozné je, když se s někým nedá mluvit. Bylo to hrozné. Nejlepší by bylo, kdyby se Bruce už konečně vymáčkl a řekl, co je špatně, protože pak by to možná dokázal i napravit, dokonce byl ochotný to napravit, ale jenom pokud jeho oblíbený vědec vyjádří hned. Vždyť to, že tu vůbec byl, že se snažil a navíc se i pokoušel mluvit, byla výsada, které se jen tak někomu nedostávalo, ani Steveovi ne, jak si velmi dobře uvědomoval. Mohli spolu spát nebo chodit nebo budovat vážný vztah, cokoliv z toho, ale nikdy za ním nepřišel jako první.  
„Jenom mi vadí, že si mi lhal,“ vypadlo nakonec z Bruce, aniž by se k němu opět obrátil.

Zmateně zamrkal.

Ani zdaleka to nebylo poprvé, co ho někdo obvinil ze lží a obvykle to bylo i oprávněné obvinění, ale co si pamatoval, Brucovi ani Hulkovi nikdy nelhal. Jasně, pomíjeje takové ty drobné lži, jako že sušenky už došly, i když jich měl celý balíček nacpaný v kapse tepláků nebo prohlášení, že to rozhodně nebyl on, kdo dopil poslední kafe a tak, že nebude dělat nové. Jenže to byly těžko lži, za které by ho někdo odsoudil.

„Oukey, připouštím,“ zvedl ruce jako že se vzdává a v tu chvíli se na něj Bruce otočil, „Syslil jsem si sušenky s karamelovou polevou a koblihy s marcipánovým posypem a pak to zapíral. Občas jsem tvrdil, že jsem nedopil poslední mlíko nebo kafe, i když jsem to udělal. A víš, jak jsi mi dal k narozeninám ty meditační čaje a já tvrdil, že jsem je vypil a byli výborné? Tak ty jsem všechny rovnou vyhodil. Což mi mimochodem připomíná,“ ukázal na něj prsty a zašklebil se, „dárky k narozeninám mi kupuj na benzínce... třeba ty voňavé stromečky. Rozdávám je důmbotům, protože je naprosto zbožňují. Rozhodně se mi nesnaž koupit nic drahého nebo exotického. Vypozoroval jsem totiž,že existuje přímá úměra mezi finančními náklady na můj dárek a tím, jak moc se mi nebude líbit.“

Na svoje, jistě vyčerpávající doznání, nedostal odpověď hned. Bruce se zmateně zamračil a několikrát otevřel pusu, jako kdyby se odhodlával něco říct, ale nedokázal sformulovat co, až nakonec jen zakroutil hlavou a nervozním gestem si nasadil brýle.

„Vím o těch sušenkách... a kávě... a i tom, že si mi obalil židli toaletním papírem a pak tvrdil, že to uděl Clint. A... je mi opravdu líto, že jsi neochutnal moje čaje a vyhodil je, ale i to jsem věděl,“ brýle si opět sundal a začal jimi kývat mezi prsty, „Ale to nemám na myslil. Jde o to... ptal jsem se na tebe a Steve... a ty jsi věděl, že se na to ptám... a lhal si mi.“

„To není úplně pravda. Nikdy ses přímo nezeptal, jestli jsem se s ním vyspal nebo jestli s ním chodím,“ kontroval okamžitě, nicméně temný pohled, s drobným zábleskem Hulka, který mu Bruce věnoval, ho ubezpečil, že na debaty o sémantice opravdu není čas, a tak jen bezradně pokrčil rameny, „Když ses mě na to v tom výtahu ptal, bylo to ještě komplikované. Je to pořád komplikované. Je to Steve Rogers, pan Dokonalý, čestný a spravedlivý a já – nikdy to nebude jiné než komplikované. Sebedestruktivní, nejspíš taky,“ dodal s potřesením hlavou a na mysli měl všechny potencionální duševní následky, které zrcadlily ty, co se dostavily po rozchodu s Pepper. Zjišťoval o sobě, že opravdu není příznivcem změn v osobním životě.

Ani tentokrát se odpovědi nedočkal hned, ale přinejmenším si Bruce pomalu sedl a opřel se o stůl, takže se rozhodně nechystal hned vzápětí vyskočit a odejít. Nasadil si opět brýle – už to začínalo být iritující, ještě chvíli a donutí ho nosit čočky i proti jeho vůli – a promnul si bradu.

„Jsi můj přítel, Tony... alespoň doufám, že jsi a přátele si nelžou... myslím. Nikdy jsem neměl moc přátel, spíš vůbec žádné přátele a nikdo z nich nebyl jako ty,“ promluvil Bruce nakonec a nesměle se na něj podíval přes okraj brýlí, „A nevím proč, ale hrozně mě rozhněvalo, že si mi neřekl o tak... tak důležité události ze svého života. Chtěl jsem, aby ses mi věřil... ach, bože!“ povzdechl si, strhl brýle a promnul oči, „Jsem takový idiot. Chovám se naprosto jako dítě. Ovšemže se mi nemusíš svěřovat. Nemám na tvůj život výhradní právo a určitě je spousta věcí, které mi neříkáš a vážně nevím, jak jsem se mohl chovat, tak...“

„Přestaň s tím blábolení, Bruci,“ přerušil ho a položil mu ruku, „Jasně, že jsi můj přítel a slibuji, že se ti od teď budu svěřovat se všemi pikantními detaily týkajícími se metabolismu supervojáka. Čestný skautský!“ zařekl zdviženými prsty.

Bruce nevypadal nadšeně, nicméně se trochu posmál.

„Prostě nemám rád lháře a... alkoholiky,“ řekl polohlasně.

„Zajímavé,“ rádoby se velmi vážně zamračil, „Jsem prolhaný alkoholik a stejně mě miluješ.“

Tentokrát už se Bruce skutečně usmál, sice malinko, jak to dělal vždy, ale úsměv to rozhodně byl.

„To není, jak jsem to myslel a ty to víš. Četl jsi mou složku.“  
„Jo, četl,“ přitakal, „ale četl jsem ji jen proto, že jsem zvědavý jak pavián, ne proto, abych zneužíval informací v ní nebo se z nich koneckonců poučil. Pořád se budu chovat jako kretén, i když tuším, že ti to vadí.“

„Ty se nechováš jako... kretén,“ odmítl Bruce, přičemž se mu nedařilo udržet jakkoliv vážný výraz, prostě se usmíval a to bylo fajn, „Spíš já se choval jako idiot, když jsem... na tebe málem vyhulkovatěl kvůli něčemu tak dětinskému. Je mi to líto.“

„Všechny kosti mám vcelku. Nic se nestalo, ale,“ zvedl důrazně prst a vstal, „vynahradíš mi to tím, že se pozdravíš se svými kluky.“  
„Uhm Tony, bez ohledu na... na mou... naštvanost, opravdu si nemyslím, že je rozumné mít vybavení laboratoře s umělou inteligencí,“ odvětil Burce stále zarputile odmítající jeho dárek.

Unaveně protočil oči.

„Nesmysl. Já mám laboratoři plnou robotů s umělou inteligencí a není to žádný problém,“ odmítl jeho bručounskou zatrpklost, „Bude tě bavit si s nimi povídat, uvidíš, a až se trochu přiučí řemeslu, budou to stejně dobří vědečtí asistenti, jako ti lidští. Lepší než to! Nebudeš jim muset dávat přestávky ani příplatky za přesčasy, a pokud vám to půjde dobře, co nejdřív pro ně postavím robotická těla. To je otázka jednoho volného víkendu,“ přislíbil, protože představa, že nakonec ty čtyři nechá být skutečnými robot, jo to by se Bruci určitě mohlo líbit, „Tak a teď jim hezky řekni 'Ahoj!'.“

Bruce si rezignovaně povzdechl a ještě naposledy na něj vyslal prosebný pohled, který se Tonymu s přehledem povedlo ignorovat. Takže, nejspíš proto, že jeho milovaný vědec zjistil, že nemá na výběr, se rozhoupal a opravdu pozdravil svůj spektrometr.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A tomuhle se říká vyplňovací kapitola. Tu nacpete do dějově volného místa. :-D  
>  \- Tony má sladký smysl pro humor. :-D Už jsem říkala, že na škole, když bydlel společně s Rhodeym, mu ustříhal knoflíky ze všech košil? :-D Chudá Rhodey si je pak musel ráno přišívat, protože neměl nic jiného na sebe, jelikož se jako jediný černoch na bělošsko-asiiské škole snažil budu dobrý dojem. Tony měl štěstí, že mu tehdy bylo jenom čtrnáct a babička Rhodeyho učila, že mladší a slabší nesmí bít. :-D


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony je prostě svůdník a Steve je beznadějně zamilovaný.

Clint kolem něj prošel, aniž by mu popřát dobré ráno nebo se na něj jenom podíval, a rovnou zamířil k ledničce. Sledoval ho pohledem, dokud nezmizel za nerezovými dvířky a pak rozhodně vstal. Dal mu celou noc na přemýšlení, dostatek času pro každého, aby se uklidnil, a své dveře měl pro tým vždy otevřené, když byl problém, o kterém si bylo třeba promluvit. Barton zřejmě neměl v úmyslu přijít, takže první krok byl na něm. A rozhodně ho hodlal udělat.

Všechny ty roky jeho mládí se nemohl bránit, neměl tu možnost, protože neměl žádnou skutečnou oporu ať už v přátelích, zákonech nebo morálce, ale doba se změnila a tak už nehodlal snášet, že má někdo problém s tím, kým je. Dokonce i když to znamenalo postavit se proti někomu, koho považoval za přítele a u kterého si nemyslel, že to bude problém. Doufal, že nebude... přál si, aby nebylo. Byl zklamaný, že to Clintovi vadí a připravený se s tím vypořádat jakožto člověk i jako velitel, a neustoupit. Nikdy netoleroval nesnášenlivost ve svém týmu, ať už kvůli barvě kůže, náboženství, cizineckému původu nebo pohlaví a nemínil ji tolerovat ani co se týkalo sexuální orientace.

Stoupl si po jeho boku a založil ruce na prsou. Barton na to nijak nereagoval, s klidem si vytáhl z ledničky pití a až teprve pak se k němu obrátil a opřel se o dvířka, ruku přehozenou přes jejich roh.

„Mluv. Jaký máš problém se mnou a s Tonym?“

„Nechodíš zrovna kolem horký kaše,“ utrousil posměšně Clint, nos podrážděně nakrčený.

„To proto, že my dva si na slovíčkaření nepotrpíme.“

„Jo, to je asi pravda,“ přitakal Clint, pustil dvířka lednice a ta se sami zavřela, zatím co on přistoupil ke Steveovi tak blízko, až to bylo nepříjemné, „Chceš vědět, jaký mám problém? Fajn, řeknu ti to. Tohle je můj problém,“ pronesl důrazně a zatahal ho za límeček košile.

Velká část jeho bojového odhodlání se rozplynula ve zmatení, se kterým shlédl na svou košili.

„Moje košile?“ zeptal se jako naprostý hlupák.

„Jo, tvoje košile. Kolik stála?“

„Netuším, koupil mi ji Tony... Chápu,“ řekl, když mu došlo, na co Clint naráží, „Máš dojem, že tady jde o jeho peníze. Opravdu vypadám jako někdo, kdo se zaprodal kvůli majetku? Myslel jsem, že o mě už něco víš.“

„A můžeš se mi divit? Promenáduješ se tady v drahých hadrech, chodíš se Starkem do nóbl restaurací...“  
„To není skutečné, Clinte, a ty to víš. Je to jenom součást mého krytí.“

„Tak to možná začalo, ale pak sis řekl, že není tak špatný, když za tebe někdo všechno zaplatí. Dá ti nový věci a parádní malířské náčiní,“ zdůraznil, bradu bojovně vystrčenou, přičemž bylo záhadou, kde na to přišel. Nedivil by se, kdyby on nebo Natasha šmejdili v jeho bytě, což byl právě důvod, proč vše, na čem mu záleželo – své psí známky a peněženku s fotkou Peggy a sebe a Buckyho – nosil při sobě, což byli také věci na kterých mu opravdu záleželo. Nic hmotného, co mu Tony dal, se nikdy nedokázalo vyrovnat okamžiku s ním, vzpomínce na pěkné časy nebo čemukoliv, co si držel blíž, než své psí známky; ve své mysli. A uráželo ho, když si Barton myslel, že by se dokázal prodat pro trochu pohodlí. Copak o něm měl tak nízké mínění? Kde udělal chybu, že ho díky ní Clint tak viděl?

„Nové oblečení byla nutnost. Tony se pohybuje v určitých kruzích, ve kterých mají lidé požadavky a já je musel splnit. A co se týče malířského vybavení...“ tady trochu zaváhal a s povzdechem si promnul čelo, protože tady bylo trocho komplikovanější to vysvětlit, „Byl to dárek, připouštím, že drahý dárek, ale stále dárek a bylo by nezdvořilé ho odmítnout.“  
„Až na to, že nám takové dárky nedává,“ zavrčel Clint  
„Ne, vám dává jenom střechu nad hlavou, jídlo, nejmodernější vybavení a doslova celý svět na dlani,“ řekl tvrdě, se zlostí v hlase, která v něm nabírala na síle, „Když já jsem podle tebe děvka, tak co jste potom vy?“

Když se na to podíval zpětně, nemohl říct, že by tu ránu nečekal, ale i tak byl Clint rychlý, mrštný a silný. Hlava se mu samovolně zvrátila na stranu a tvář opravdu bolela, na jazyku i cítil železnou chuť, takže mu možná i praskl koutek.

Převalil tu chuť v puse a pomalu otočil hlavu zpět a shlédl na Bartona, který před ním stál, pěsti stále sevřené, čelisti napnuté a upřímný vztek v očích. Mít u sebe Clint luk, nejspíš by měl právě teď hrot jednoho z šípu těsně u čele a jen by čekal na ten okamžik, kdy tětiva spustí a šíp mu prolétne lebkou. I když neznal důvod Clintova hněvu, musel vycházet někde z hloubi jeho srdce, když si na něj dovolil zaútočit. Ne proto, že byli přátelé, či alespoň se až doposud jako přátelé chovali, ale protože nebyl hloupý ani tak nerozvážný, že by věřil ve vítězství v pěstním souboji se supervojákem.

„Spokojený? Ulevilo se ti?“ zeptal se prostě, bez hněvu nebo výčitky. Nebylo to poprvé, co se stal boxovacím pytlem pro někoho, kdo měl v sobě vlastní křivdy a potřeboval si je někde vybít. Obvykle to nedělal dobrovolně, ale pro teď klidně mohl udělat výjimku.

„Polib mi prdel, čubko!“ odplivl Clint zle a bez jediného dalšího slova vyrazil pryč.

Nepokusil se ho zadržet, jen ho vyprovodil krátkým pohledem přes rameno a když si byl, podle zvuku dveří, jistý, že je pryč, svěsil rezignovaně ramena.

Tohle byla naprostá katastrofa. Ze všech možných scénářů, jak by se jeho vztah s Tonym mohl podepsat na dynamice týmu, patřil tento k těm, které považoval za prakticky vyloučené. I přes svůj téměř vrozený strach, pěstěný lety života ve svém domovské čtvrti, ve skutečnosti nevěřil, že by kdokoliv z Avengers měl něco proti milostnému poměru muže a muže, a vůbec ho nenapadlo, že by v tom někdo z nich mohl vidět jeho snahu získat peníze nebo moc. Měl dojem, trochu bláhový nejspíš, že ho přeci jen znají lépe nebo budí lepší dojem, než to. Nebylo příjemné se mýlit.

Bolelo to dokonce fakticky, jak si s trochou ironie uvědomil, když se palcem dotkl svého koutku. Nebyl roztržený, spíš trochu zhmožděný a když po něm zevnitř přejel jazykem, mohl cítit naraženou kůži. Zranění tak drobné, že za deset, patnáct minut po něm nebude ani památky.

„Právě to do mě na chodbě málem napálil šílený Kohout. Co se stalo? Někdo mu snědl poslední chilli bramborové lupínky?“ ozval se, jak jinak, než Tony, přesně v tu nejméně vhodnou dobu.

Jako kdyby nestačil jeho rozhovor s Clintem, který skončil na pokraji rvačky, teď musel diskutovat ještě s Tonym, na kterého byl stále ještě naštvaný za to, jak včera mírně řečeno nešetrně všechno... vykvákl. Vážně, Tony by občas potřeboval něčím ucpat pusu. Steve Rogersi, ovládej se! Napomenul se v duchu, protože byla jedna věc, kterou by mu pusu ucpal rád a dokonce i teď.

„Jen jsme mluvili,“ odvětil popravdě a obrátil se na Tonyho, který se právě opřel o roh pultu a pozoroval ho přimhouřenýma očima.

„Já zase mluvil s Brucem. Byl trochu naštvaný, ale dal jsem mu pár svých dětí a tak nebude mít několik týdnů čas na rozčilování,“ uvedl Tony s lehkostí a pobavením, na které nedokázal reagovat, protože vlastně nevěděl o čem to byla řeč.

„Je dobře, že jste si promluvili,“ prohlásil tedy neutrálně.

Tony se v tu chvíli jako na povel odpoutal od mramoru a vykročil k němu. Napnul se skoro jako kdyby se k němu blížila velká kočkovitá šelma, protože přesně tak Tony také vypadal. Oči měl stále přimhouřené a zaměřené na jeho rty skoro fascinovaně.

„Buď se ti dělá opar... což bych rád podotkl mě velmi děsí, vzhledem k tomu, kde všude byla tvoje pusa a jak odolný by to musel být kmen, aby skolil imunitu supervojáka,“ začal Tony obšírně, přesně podle svého zvuku, i když už bylo dávno jasné, na co naráží, „nebo ti dal Clint pěstí a ty si mu to nevrátil.“

„Neperu se s členy svého týmu,“ _alespoň ne bez dobrého důvodu_ , dodal pro sebe v duchu, ale rozhodně ne nahlas. Bylo to téma, kterého by se Tony velmi rychle chytl a dokázal by o něm mluvit třeba celé nekonečné hodiny.

„Takže nepopíráš, že ti dal pěstí?“ zeptal se Tony vítězoslavně.

„Měli jsem jen trochu ostřejší diskuzi. Nic to nebylo,“ odmítl to dál řešit, nebo se o to alespoň pokusil, obešel Tonyho a vydal se sednout si na pohovku.

Nemohl čekat nic jiného, než že ho bude Tony následovat, i když by byl raději, kdyby ne. Nebylo ani překvapení, že si sedl velmi blízko a hodil si ruku na opěradlo pohovky, kolem Steveových zad, a naklonil se k němu tak blízko, že ještě kousek a prostě by si položil hlavu na jeho rameno.

„A o čem byla ta diskuze, že měl Bystroočko chuť se pustit do boxovacího matche se supervojákem?“ nedal se Tony přirozeně ani trochu odbýt.

Povzdechl si a opřel si hlavu, takže za krkem cítil měkké polstrování pohovky a jeho zátylek skončil na Tonyho paži. Příjemně to chladilo a bylo to uklidňující. I když ho Tony někdy nebetyčně vytáčel, zároveň mu bylo v jeho přítomnosti tak nějak lehko. S dalším povzdechem se trochu sesunul a víc se opřel o ruku, hlavu otočenou tak, že viděl Tonymu do tváře.

„Byl rozhněvaný už od včera, když si tak nešetrně prozradil, že spolu máme poměr. Myslel jsem, že mu vadí prostě jen... tohle,“ naznačil mezi nimi, „My dva, jako dva muži nebo možná to, že náš vztah může zasáhnout do dynamiky týmu, ale ve skutečnosti...“ promnul si tvář a nepatrně zakroutil hlavou, jak to ani nechtěl říct nahlas, „Má dojem, že jsem s tebou jenom kvůli penězům.“

„Nooo, to není tak překvapivá dedukce,“ odvětil Tony nikterak překvapeně, natožpak dotčeně, „Být na tvém místě někdo jiný, má Clint pravdu. Lidé se se mou přátelí nebo se mnou spí, protože mám spousty dolarů a nevadí mi jich pár pustit do cizí dlaně.“

Byla pravda, že na celou situaci suggar baby versus suggar daddy nahlížel z pohledu obecně sporné morálky nebo spíše z úhlu toho, komu bylo placeno – nechtěl se nikým takovým stát. A nikdo ho nenapadlo podívat se na to i tak, že lidé mohli Tonyho využívat. Tvářit se, jako že ho milují nebo se s ním přátelí, jen aby od něj něco získali. Jako kdyby to bylo v kruzích, kde se Tony pohyboval, něco nečekaného. Na všech společenských akcích, kde s ním byl, kolem sebe viděl falešné úsměvy a falešná přátelství. To se nezměnilo ani od jeho dob.

„Tak to není u všech, Tony. Žádný z nás tu není kvůli tvým penězům,“ objasnil jemně a pousmál se.

„Ale rozhodně vám není na škodu, že je mám,“ podotkl s drobným úšklebkem, spíš pobaveným, ale přesto...

Teď, když na to jak Clint tak Tony narazili, mu plně došlo, že je to pravda. Příliš se spoléhal na to, co mu může nabídnout pohodlí Avengers věže, takže se ani nezamýšlel nad tím, co by dělal bez Tonyho prostředků. Ve své podstatě neměl vůbec nic, jedině plat o SHIELDu, pokud by se k nim přidal na plný úvazek, který ovšem ani zdaleka nestačil na komfort na který byl zvyklí.

„Máte oba pravdu, ty i Clint. Měl bych se přestat spoléhat na tvoje finanční prostředky a najít si práci a ubytování mimo věž,“ řekl nahlas svou myšlenku.

„Moment, moment... tady zastavíme, vojáku. Jak jsme se dostali až k tomu, že se mě chystáš opustit a přestěhovat se někam bůh ví kam?“ zeptal se Tony dotčeně, ač o opouštění kohokoliv nepadlo ani slovo, „Naprosto dokonale mi vyhovuje, že tu všichni bydlíte. Rád se o vás starám. Dělá mi radost dělat vám radost! Jsem štědrý člověk!“

„Nehodlám tě opouštět,“ odmítl a uchopil ho pro jistotu za ruku a přitáhl si ji k sobě na klín, „Kdybych se odsud odstěhoval, šel bych jenom do Brooklynu, ne na druhý konec světa. Vrátit se na chvíli domů... myslím, že by se mi to líbilo. Možná...“ odmlčel se, nechtěl, aby jeho slova vyzněla špatně, ale rychle si uvědomil, že jinak než špatně vyznít nemohou a tak s povzdechem pokračoval, „bych odsud měl odejít i kvůli Clintovi. Momentálně nemám pocit, že bych tu byl z jeho strany vítaný a svým odchodem bych mu dokázal, že to, co si o mě myslí, není pravda, a dal mu čas se zklidnit. A také,“ musel uznat i pro sebe, „to vypadá, že se moc neosvědčil můj stálý velitelský dohled. Jste spíš skupina samotářů. Měl bych to respektovat a poskytnout vám všem víc prostoru.“

„To je pitomost. Nemůžeš z jednoho rozhovoru vyvozovat takové důsledky,“ protestoval Tony upřímně rozčileně.

Unaveně, nicméně chlácholivě se na něj usmál, trochu zesílil stisk v podpoře.

„Není to okamžitý popud, už delší dobu uvažuji o tom, že se mi nedaří udržet náš tým tak blízko, jak bych chtěl. Včera jsi to slyšel sám. Natasha s Clintem dávají přednost SHIELDu a ty s Brucem zase své práci...“  
„Máme filmové pátky a tacos středy! Jsme spolu pořád,“ namítl Tony odhodlaně.

„To není to, o čem mluvím. Mám prostě dojem,“ vzhlédl ke stropním světlům, „že jsem jako velitel selhal. Dokáži velet jednotce cvičených vojáků vyslaných přímo do pole, i když jsou to všechno odpadlíci, ale možná nejsem ten nejvhodnější pro tým, který se z poloviny skládá z civilistů a z druhé poloviny ze zvláštních agentů se zločineckou minulostí. A to, že jsem se s tebou zapletl...“ znovu k němu obrátil hlavu, „Byl riskantní krok, který mě stál Clintovu důvěru.“

Čekal, že na to Tony okamžitě zareaguje nějakou trefnou a nevážnou poznámkou nebo se alespoň ohradí proti tomu, že jsou oni dva riskantní krok, jenže on kupodivu mlčel. Jeho výraz byl naprosto klidný, ale také nečitelný, oči malinko přimhouřené, možná v zamyšlení, a palcem zlehka kroužil po jeho prstech. Měl nutkání se zeptat, nač Tony myslí, ale neudělal to, protože věděl, že nakonec něco říct prostě musí a trpělivost byla ctnost.

A skutečně, nakonec se Tony jakoby probral z transu, široce se usmál, vyprostil svou ruku a poplácal ho po stehně.

„Víš co? Potřebuješ trochu rozptýlení. Nějakou zábavu a nebrat všechno pořád tak vážně,“ naklonil se blíž a významně zahýbal obočím, „Co třeba zaletět do Vegas? Mají tam kasína a striptérky a kasína, ve kterých obsluhují striptérky nebo striptéři. A pokud nemají striptéry, tak zařídím aby měli.“

V podstatě mu bylo hned jasné, že nemá smysl Tonymu vysvětlovat, že nic nepochopil a tak to ani nezkoušel. Napadlo ho jedině, že by mohl požadovat víc a víc a možná by nakonec Tony přestal dávat, jenže když si promítl jeho finanční možnosti, které byly vlastně nekonečné, měl dojem, že by klidně mohl chtít koupit malý stát a přejmenovat ho na „Rogersov“ a Tony by to pro něj udělal. Potrhlý na to byl dost.

„Nechci jet do Las Vegas, ani nevím, co bych tam dělal.“

„Tak ne Vegas, ale jinam,“ zahučel Tony zamyšleně, když se bez jakéhokoliv předešlého upozornění mrštně pohnul a jeho hlavu skončila Steveovi v klíně. Trochu překvapeně na něj zhlédl, v první chvíli nejistý, co z rukama - čehož si Tony vůbec nevšiml - až nakonec nechal své ruce klesnout jednu do jeho vlasů a druhou na chladný kovový kruh pod jeho trikem.  
„Můžeme jet někam... už vím!“ tleskl Tony nadšeně a zvedl k němu jasné oči barvy teplé čokolády, které jiskři naprosto upřímným veselím, „Zaletíme si na víkend do Paříže. Mají tam výborné bagety se šunkou a Louvre. Byl jsi tam někdy?“  
„Ne. Ale když jsem byl za války ve Francii, viděl jsem Louvre z auta. Nedokázal jsem se tam nezastavit, i když to bylo neuvážené,“ připustil nahlas, s drobným úsměvem, když si na to vzpomněl.

„Vidíš, tentokrát by ses mohl podívat dovnitř.“  
„Nemůžeme jen tak odjet do Francie,“ namítl prostě, protože to by mělo stačit.

Tony k němu tázavě vzhlédl, ve své podstatě nevinnost sama, i když se dalo už předem tušit, že bude svádět, aby se vydali do Paříže. Jako kdyby to opravdu bylo možné.

„A proč ne? Mám vlastní letadlo, které je do hodiny připravené. Stačí jenom nasednout,“ lákal ho Tony opravdu svůdně.

Jistěže by chtěl vidět Louvre či se podívat kamkoliv po světě aniž by při tom musel v jedné ruce držet štít a v druhé pistoli, ale opouštět města zrovna teď? Byl by to spíš zbabělý útěk, než dovolená. A na Tonyho náklady, samozřejmě, jak jinak také.

„Protože tu máme oba zodpovědnost jako členové týmu,“ připomněl mu pevně, „Nebo spíš já tu odpovědnost rozhodně mám a nemohu opustit město a nechat Avengers bez velitele.“

„Ale všichni ostatní si odjed klidně mohou?“ zeptal se Tony s naprosto jasnou narážkou.

„To není to samé. Natasha s Clintem měli úkol, tohle by byl jenom... výlet,“ použil nakonec možná trochu nevhodné slovo, protože odletět soukromím letadlem do Paříže mu jako výlet nepřišlo. Výlet bylo, když šel člověk po pobřeží tak dlouho, dokud nenarazil na místo, kde se dá vlézt do vody a neutopit se v odpadcích – to platilo v jeho době a dnes dvojnásob.

„A kdy naposledy jsi byl na výletě?“ pokračoval Tony v přesným směrem mířeném výslechu.

Tentokrát musel trochu přemýšlet a zároveň i zaváhat s odpovědí, jelikož to bylo i z jeho úhlu pohledu velmi dávno, co byl někde na výletě nebo alespoň dál než pár ulic od domova. Nebylo to dokonce ani těsně před válkou, ale téměř dva roky před máminou smrtí, kdy byli s Buckym oba čtrnáctiletí kluci, kteří doufali, že když půjdou dost daleko, možná najdou místo, které je lepší než jejich domov.

„Pár let zpátky,“ odpověděl neurčitě, takže se ani nedivil, když se Tony zatvářil velmi nedůvěřivě s náznakem skepse, nejspíš si myslel, že odpověď bude 'nikdy', ale to by určitě nebyla pravda. Jen prostě... od doby, co narukoval do armády neměl možnost jen tak promarnit den nebo možná tu možnost neměl od chvíle, kdy musel začít pracovat. Už si ani nepamatoval.

„Plus mínus doba ledová,“ odfrkl si Tony a důrazně mu sevřel loket ruky, kterou měl položenou na jeho hrudníku, a trochu nadzdvihl, aby mu byl blíž, „Neříkej, že by se ti to nelíbilo,“ pokračoval nenásilně vtíravým tónem a jeho hlas byl hlubší, vysloveně svádivý a to si nemyslel, že by někdy takové přirovnání použil, „Ty a já... velká pohodlná postel... výhled na město... někde v dálce Eiffelovka... Neláká tě to ani trochu?“ zeptal se, téměř šeptem, rty jen pár centimetrů od Steveových.

Dech se mu zadrhl v hrudi a myslí mu proběhla úvaha, kolik odstínů mohou mít Tonyho oči. Někdy se zdály čokoládově hnědé a jindy, jako teď, byli tmavé jako horká káva. Povzdechl si, snad i trochu rezignovaně, a snížil se, aby zlehka políbil doslova zvoucí rty, kterými ho Tony tak podle lákal. Krátce, jen takové otření, kdy mohl cítit zaškrábání vousů na tváři a nasládlou vlhkost na jazyku.

„Láká,“ připustil, protože nemohl jinak.

„Tak to udělejme,“ nabádal ho Tony dál, jednou rukou dál držel jeho zápěstí a druhou mu zajel do vlasů, „Pojď se vykašlat na všechno a užít si naše malé pařížské zahálení.“

Opřel si čelo o to Tonyho. Neměl by ani uvažovat nad souhlasem, jenže už to udělal a teď tu úvahu nemohl dostat z hlavy. Nemusel by ani mít ve zvyku plánovat do budoucnosti, aby mu bylo hned jasné, že by si jistě těch pár dní užil, ale po návratu by padl rovnýma nohama do ještě většího hnoje, než už tu kolem něj byl. Clint by měl další důkaz, že se prodává, zachoval by se naprosto nezodpovědně, opustil by svůj tým, opustil by civilisty v tomto městě... Jen na to myslet bylo jako fyzická váha ležící mu na zádech a pak se divil, že ho neustále bolelo za krkem. Jednou za čas by si přál moci tu váhu jen na chvíli odložit...

„Dobře.“

„Dobře?“ zopakoval po něm Tony překvapeně a odtáhl se, a ukázal tak údiv na tváři a nevíru v očích, „To znamená 'ano'? Pojedeš se mnou ještě dnes, konkrétně právě teď, do Paříže?“

„Ano.“

„Oukey!“ vykřikl nadšeně a široký úsměv mu prozářil tvář, „Pokud si chceš něco vzít sebou, máš deset minut na balení... Jarvi!“ zvolal k počítači, přičemž už plný vibrující energie vyskočil z pohovky tak rychle, že málem Steveovi sejmul čelem bradu, „Nech připravit letadlo a dej vědět Pep...“

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

„Jdu na sebe hodit něco cestovního a za patnáct minut nejpozději dole u auta,“ zavolal, míříc ke dveřím.

„Počkej, Tony,“ nabral přeci jen trochu zdravého rozumu a vstal z pohovky částečně i proto, aby ho zastavil, „Nemůžeme jenom tak odjet a nikomu nic neříct. Musím zajít za ostatními a oznámit jim, že opouštím New York a kde budu.“  
„To zařídí Jarvi,“ byla Tonyho prostá odpověď, když už byl mezi dveřmi, které se za ním vzápětí také zavřely, dřív než stačil ještě něco říct. Tohle byl typický Tony, jakmile se k něčemu rozhodl, sebevíc neuváženě, prostě se do toho okamžitě pustil, aniž by třeba jen deset vteřin uvažoval nad následky nebo vedlejšími škodami.

„Pan Stark má pravdu,“ ozval se Jarvis do ticha, „Již jsem ostatní z týmu informoval. Agenta Romanovová vzkazuje, že bere na vědomí a pochopitelně dohlédne na agenta Bartona a Zeleného chlapa. Doktor Banner vám přeje, abyste si užil dovolenou, prý je zasloužená. A agent Barton se nevyjádřil nijak, nicméně můj vzkaz přijal a vypadalo to, že ho také bere na vědomí.“

Dobrá, jak to vypadalo, Jarvis se o tohle opravdu postaral, nicméně se mu to příliš nepozdávalo. Byla to jedna z věcí, kterou by měl udělat osobně. Prostřednictvím Jarvise to bylo, jak kdyby zanechal krátký vzkaz přichycený magnetem na zdejší ledničku a to se nijal nelišilo od toho, co dělal Clint a co ho také velmi rozčilovalo.

„Měl bych zajít alespoň za Bartonem...“ zauvažoval nahlas.

„Myslím si, že by to ve vašem případě bylo fyzicky velmi obtížně proveditelné,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis, přestože nemluvil na něj a přidal i vysvětlení, „Agent Barton se nachází v servisní tunelu pro roboty, úsek sedm nula nula lomeno dva jedna a míří směrem vzhůru, nejspíš k výlezu devět devět lomeno osm, který ústí na severozápadní římsu. Není možné, abyste se vy protáhl servisními tunely, kapitáne.“

Proti tomu se nedalo polemizovat, do takového tunelu by se mi s obtížemi vešly obě nohy, natožpak zbytek. Jednoduše neměl šanci si teď s Bartonem mluvit a musel to odložit, až se vrátí zpět. Tak se také rozhodl že udělá a vydal se do svého pokoje rychle nacházet pár základních věcí do svého cestovního pytle.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Nespokojeně se díval na skupinku zaměstnanců hotelu, kteří byli vybráni, aby mu byli tentokrát k ruce. Nepoznával jedinou tvář, natožpak jména, alespoň že manažera hotelu poznával a matně si pamatoval snad i jeho jméno. Bylo to Pascal... nejspíš... pravděpodobně... možná. Nebo taky možná ne. Pamatoval si jenom, že mu koupit auto pro ženu k výročí, jako odměnu za pár drobných služeb, které pro něj během let udělal. Holt ne každá hotelové obsluha byla ochotná vyvádět hlavním vchodem prostitutky převlečené za seriozní dámy nebo na telefonické požádání vyházet všechen koks a prášky dřív, než do hotelového pokoje dorazí jedna krásná leč všetečná osobní asistentka, která si dala za cíl držet vás v soukromém odvykacím programu.

„Nikoho z nich nepoznávám. Kde jsou ti, co mě obsluhovali naposledy?“ zeptal se trochu rozmrzele. Jestli musel mít kolem sebe živé lidi, kteří se o něj starali, chtěl alespoň takové, co znal.

„Je mi líto, ale nikdo z nich už u nás nepracuje, ale zaručuji vám, že tito zaměstnanci jsou stejně spolehliví a diskrétní, jako ty co jste znal,“ ujistil ho manažer, kterého z nedostatku jiných možností ve své hlavě pojmenoval Pascal ať se tak vážně jmenoval nebo ne.

„V to vřele doufejte, protože mi za ně ručíte,“ upozornil ho tvrdě; vážně chtěl zpátky svoje zaměstnance.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Steve stojící opodál, s armádním pytlem stále přehozeným přes rameno, jak se ho odmítl vzdát a předat ho obsluze. Ještěže šli zedním vchodem, vypadali by totiž vedle sebe směšně. Tony v perfektně padnoucím obleku a slunečních brýlích a bez takových zbytečností, jako byly kufry, a Steve v džínách, flanelce a s plátěným pytlem, co pamatoval snad ještě první světovou. Jaktože vlastně ta vytahaná, ošuntělá věc s vybledlým flekem, o kterém si byl docela jistý, že nechce vědět, kde se tam vzala, neskončila v odpadu jako zbytek bývalých Steveových věcí? No, na tom teď nezáleželo. Tak jako tak Rogers vypadal spíš jako kdyby patřil mezi personál hotelu. A ještě pokládal hloupé otázky. Vždyť právě slyšel, co se děje... aha, jasně. Slyšel, ale nerozuměl.

„Pokaždé, když jsem tu byl, mi přidělili stejné zaměstnance, ale ti už tu prý nepracují. No, nedá se nic dělat, musím se spokojit s tím, co dostanu,“ objasnil Steveovi, tentokrát v rodném jazyce, a obrazně i doslova nad tím mávl rukou posílaje všechny pryč, „Tady, rozdělte to,“ dodal ještě ve francouzštině a strčil balíček bankovek manažerovi do ruky. Mohl mu svěřit nezákonnou činnost, takže jistě i spravedlivé rozdělení dýžka.

„Jistě, Tony, a užijte si pobyt,“ popřál Pascal s úsměvem a okamžik na to už se za ním zavřely dveře.

„Dáš si něco k pití?“ zeptal se Steve, přičemž jeho první kroky mířily do vedlejšího salónku, kde byl bar.

„Ne, děkuji,“ odvětil Steve podle očekávání a odložil konečně svůj vak vedle jednoho z křesel, „Víš, když jsme sem letěli a ty jsi říkal, že pokoj je 'útulný' představoval jsem si něco méně...“ odmlčel se a rozhlédl kolem sebe, „okázalého. A hlavně soukromějšího,“ zdůraznil pan Věčně-nespokojený.

Nalil si sklenku whiskey, jedna ze svých oblíbených značek. Vždycky bylo příjemné, když si v hotelu pamatovali, co má rád a připravili mu to dřív, než si o to musel říct. Kupodivu to ne vždy a všude byla samozřejmost.

„Je to jenom apartmá. Klidně bych nám mohl obstarat něco velkolepějšího,“ odvětil, napůl to bylo míněno jako škádlivá výhrůžka, načež pokynul hlavou k balkonovým dveřím, „Zkus se kouknout ven. Výhled se ti bude líbit.“

Určitě by se nedalo říct, že by se Steve zatvářil nadšeně, nicméně bez protestů vyrazil ke dveřím na balkon. Sledoval ho od nalévání pití pro oba, jak se opřel o kamenné zábradlí a začal se rozhlížet po okolí. Úplná Julie na balkoně, řekl si v duchu s pobaveným úšklebkem, když viděl, jak mu vítr čechrá vlasy a zvedá košili. Sáhl do kapsy pro mobil a udělal si jednu fotku pana Perfektního čistě jen z důvodů pozdějšího vydírání a provokování, jako to měl u Pep. Zauvažoval i o krátkém videu, ale to se rozhodl nechat si jako rezervu, až bude Steve předvádět něco peprnějšího.

Vzal obě sklenky a vyšel za ním.

Přistoupil až k němu a zlehka mu drcl do boku, aby ho upozornil na vysokou sklenku, kterou mu podával. Steve se odvrátil od Eiffelovky, tyčící se vlastně co by kamenem dohodil, i když dost daleko, aby na ni byl ten správný panoramatický pohled, a shlédl na nabízené pití.

„Říkal jsem, že nechci whiskey,“ odmítl skleničku.

„Vždyť je to pomerančový džus,“ ohradil se s veškero nevinností. Vypadalo to jako džus a zcela jistě by to chutnalo a vonělo jako džus, nicméně Steve jenom významně vytáhl obočí.

„Cítím z toho alkohol až sem. Supervoják,“ dodal a poklepal si prstem na nos.

„Dobře, možná jsem tam trochu dal,“ připustil neochotně a znovu mu sklenku gestem nabídl.

„Nemůžeš mě opít.“  
„Nesnažím se tě přece opít. Kapka alkoholu jen zlepší chuť.“

„To si nemyslím,“ řekl Steve přesvědčeně, ale sklenku si převzal, napil se a dál mlčky pozoroval město pod nimi.

Krátce se tím směrem také podíval, ale památky mu říkaly přibližně tolik, co malířství. Miloval samotné projektování budov, dokud to byla matematika a fyzika v praxi, výpočty, nákresy, nádherné pravé úhly... to byla zábava. Výsledek na druhou stranu byl obvykle jenom barák. Pravda, ctil architekty z minulosti, kteří dokázal postavit stabilní budovu bez holografické technologie a počítačů, ale jejich samotná díla až tak zasněně, jak to dělal Steve, obdivovat prostě nedokázal.

Obrátil pohled na místo vedle sebe a pousmál se.

Prohlížen památek ho snadno znudilo, ale Steve nejspíš nikdy, hlavně, když vypadal vcelku i spokojeně. Ten hluboký, dramaticky zamračený výraz, který měl v letadle a který přesně odpovídal velkému muži s velkou odpovědností, jako byl Kapitán Amerika, se vytratil a na jeho místo nastoupil jemný úsměv. Dokázat zbavit pana Upjatého jeho upjatosti bylo něco, na co byl právem hrdý.

Steve, nejspíš jak si všiml, že ho sleduje, se obrátil a o něco víc usmál, než se natáhl, ovinul mu ruku kolem ramen a přitáhl si ho blíž. Pořád to byl ještě nezvyk, když kolem něj někdo obalil paži jako kdyby se ho snažil chránit, spíš než u něj ochranu hledal. Určitě to bylo trochu macho chování, ale zvyk byl prostě železná košile, která se špatně převlékala. Pozvolna se uvolnil do doteku a svoje přebujelé chlapství si ventiloval tak, že objal Stevea kolem pasu.

„Líbí se mi tu,“ ozval se Steve po chvíli ticha.

„Konečný verdikt, na který jsem čekal,“ pozvedl sklenku k malému přípitku, „Říkal jsem ti, že to tu bude lepší, než naposledy.“  
„Ano, ale to není zrovna silný argument. Naposledy, když jsem tu byl, byla Paříž vybombardovaná, hořela a v ulicích stály tanky,“ odvětil Steve, což ho přimělo trochu pozvednout oči k nebi a znovu se napít. Strašlivé historky z válečného období byla Steveova oblíbená odpověď na všechno.

„Myslím, že někdo klepal,“ řekl Steve a natočil hlavu směrem ke dveřím.

„Jo, to bude asi obsluha s jídlem,“ odpověděl nevzrušeně, ani se neobtěžoval podívat za sebe, „Nevšímej si toho, vejdou, když se jim nikdo neozve. Ví, že je čekám.“

„To už jsem si stačil všimnout,“ konstatoval, přičemž, stále se ohlížejíc dozadu, sundal ruku z Tonyho ramena a ustoupil půl kroku stranou z jeho objetí. Teprve to ho přimělo se ohlédnout, takže viděl skupinku zaměstnanců hotelu s jejich jídlem a vrchního číšníka, jak právě klepe na již otevřené dveře balkonu.

„Dobré odpoledne, pánové. Pane Starku,“ oslovil jeho zvlášť s poloviční úklonou, „budete si přát jíst uvnitř nebo venku?“

Krátce se podíval na Stevea. Měl ten zdvořile neutrální výraz člověka, který je ve společnosti lidí, co se baví a on jim nerozumí jediné slovo, typické pro ty, co neznali jazyk nebo civilní manželky a manžely jeho kolegů z vědecké branže.

„Chceš jíst uvnitř nebo tady?“ přetlumočil otázku trpělivě vyčkávajícího číšníka.

Steve se podíval nejdřív na obsluhu držící tácy a pak krátce na výhled z balkonu, než s rozhodným výrazem odpověděl:

„Tady, kdyby to bylo možné.“  
„Oukey,“ souhlasil malinko překvapený tou odpovědí, ale rád že tentokrát neměl Steve žádné výhrady na... no, na téma posluhování cizími lidmi nebo něco podobného, co by se od něj dalo očekávat. Obrátil se zpátky k číšníkovi: „Budeme jíst tady a bez obsluhy. Chci se o to postarat sám,“ přidal další požadavek, dobře si vědom toho, že jeho společník rozhodně ocení soukromí.

„Jak si přejete,“ odsouhlasil číšník bez mrknutí oka a vešel konečně na balkon, aby mohl navigovat ostatní při vynášení věcí ven.

Tentokrát už na to Steve reagoval trochu nespokojeným zamračením, ale neřekl nic, jen se zády opřel o zábradlí a sledoval, jak během pár chvil obsluha rozložila vše potřebné na zdejší stolek. Samotné nádobí, ubrousky a další věci byly až moc okázalé pro jídlo, které si nechal přinést, to uznával dokonce i on, na druhou stranu nebylo nic zábavnějšího, než vytahovat šneky z ulity umělohmotnou vidličkou od stánku s rychlým občerstvením nebo naopak jíst obří kbelík zmrzliny z Walmartu starožitnou stříbrnou lžící.

Stůl byl bleskurychle připraven a obsluha se ztratila, zanechávaje je tam samotné v takové trochu směšné situaci. Kdo by si z nich vlastně měl sedat ke stolu jako první? Bylo to dilema nejen dvou mužů, ale i Tonyho Starka a Kapitána Ameriky. Obvykle si Tony sedal mezi prvními, dost mocný, bohatý a slavný na to, aby měl právo ostatní nechat si chvíli postát, ale vzhledem k Americe... jo, trochu společenský problém. Jistě, mohl to nechat být stejně, jako kdykoliv kdy jedli společně, ale ten naleštěný porcelán a příbory a svíčka uprostřed stolu, prostě sváděla k formálnosti. Bylo to takové plnohodnotné romantické rande v Paříži, kdy to byl vždy on, kdo ženě přidržel židli a nechal ji posadit jako první... Páni! Až teď mu došlo, že obsluha připravila přesně stejnou scenérii, jako vždy.

O tom se nikdy nesmí Steve dozvědět. Při své škrobenosti by se cítil méněcenný, že ho pozval do Paříže stejně jako pár... desítek... jiných před ním. A to i přesto, že to nebyl úmysl. Vážně ne! Paříž byla tradičně centrem umění, malířství, návrhářství, prostě všeho kreativního a Steve se se svou vášní pro malířství do Paříže hodil, a tenhle hotel byl pěkný, kousek od něj byl skvělý obchod se sýry s téměř třicetiletou tradicí a všude okolí byli výborné pekárny. To byly jediné důvody, proč ho sem vzal.

Jeho úvahy byly přerušeny Stevem, který se rozhoupal jako první a vykročil ke stolu. Napůl tedy očekával, že se nějaké formálnosti řešit nebudou, jenže Steve zamířil k jedné z židlí, aby mu ji podržel. Bylo to naprosto směšné gesto, takže nad mírně zakoulel očima, ale jelikož že jemnému úsměvu na Steveově tváři prostě nedalo odolat, přijal nabídku a posadil.

Steve mu zručně přisunul židli. Určitě to nedělal poprvé a ten, kdo ho to učil, si dal velmi záležet, aby ho to naučil správně. Nekonala se potlučená stehna ani podkolenní jamky.

„Děkuji,“ pozvedl k němu pohled s díky na rtech. Vychovaně, slušně a decentně. Dokonce i on takový uměl být a zvládal si samozřejmě i rozložit ubrousek na klíně nebo třeba zvolit správnou vidličku na jedení ryb. Máma do jeho výchovy v etiketě strčila nejspíš víc peněz, než bylo Howardovi milé, vzhledem k tomu, že musela co tři týdny najímat někoho nového, protože Tony dokázal každému učiteli naprosto spolehlivě během tří nejvýš čtyř návštěv přivodit záchvat zlosti či zoufalství rozhodně nehodného dobře vychovaného gentlemana. Nesnášel ty upjaté zvyky smetánky a teď tu přesto šaškoval. Bože, to bylo vážně tak legrační. Nebyli tu, aby se vzájemně okouzlovali vybraným chováním a stejně se k takové pitomosti bez protestů upsal.

„Bylo mi potěšením,“ odpověděl Steve přecházející k protější straně stolu.

Počkal než se posadil a tázavě se na něj podíval.

„Budeme se v těch klasicky mužských povinnostech střídat? Já jen, jestli můžu otevřít víno nebo jsem dneska za dámu.“

„To záleží na tom, jestli chceš být za dámu,“ odpověděl Steve prostě s náznakem úsměvu, ale také podtónem, který ho donutil obrátit pohled od lahve, po které sahal, a podívat se do jeho modrých očí, teď se lesknoucích doslova šibalskými plamínky. Vážně naznačoval... sakra! Vzrušení, s trochou nervozity toho správného, povzbuzujícího druhu, mu přeběhlo po páteři. Nepohodlně se přesunul na židli. Zadek se mu stáhl, když pomyslel na Steveovy prsty a jeho penis a představil si obojí hluboko v sobě. Nikdy nedošel s hračkami k velikosti skutečného ptáka ani se o to nepokoušel, malé vibrátory byly naprosto akorát a nad ničím víc neuvažoval, ale teď... Jo, jo, rozhodně byli on i jeho penis a zadek velmi otevření všem návrhům. Stačilo jenom zaklepat na ty správné dveře.

„Jednou za čas bych se tomu nebránil,“ pronesl ledabyle od otvírání vína, i když po očku sledoval Steveovu reakci a s uspokojením zaznamenal, jak přimhouřil oči a špičkou jazyka si olízl rty; naprosto jasný zájem, „Ale jsem rozmazlená dáma, musel bys mě opravdu důkladně hýčkat a já nevím, jestli bys měl takovou trpělivost a disciplínu.“

„Voják, nezapomínej. Jsem absolutně disciplinovaný,“ poznamenal Steve jednoznačně škádlivě.

„Musím vůbec říkat, že bych tě někdy rád opravdu viděl disciplinovaného?“ zeptal se s potutelným úsměvem a podal přes stůl sklenku právě nalitého vína.

Modré oči se trochu rozšířily a Steveo ruka zaváhala při přebírání vína. Safra... Vypadalo to, že tu zabrousil do mělkých vody a vlastně se tomu ani nedivil. Jen zřídka kdy mohl někomu navrhnout trochu tvrdší hru na nějakém... kolikátém? Druhém rande? Sotva druhém. Prvním a půltém, protože pizza v obchoďáku se dala, vzhledem k jeho standardům, považovat spíš za půl rande. Ale i tak, docela ho překvapilo, že pan Upjatý vůbec narážku pochopil, a naprosto podle očekávání ho přivedla do rozpaků.

„Tak se koukneme, co tu máme,“ řekl opět lehkým tónem, aby odvedl řeč jinam a Steva od jeho studu skrytého za sklenkou vína, ale viditelného na jemném ruměnce ve tvářích, „Nechal jsem to donést z jedné prodejny sýrů pár bloků odsud. Je to malý obchůdek, co tam stojí už třicet let. Přišel jsem na něj, už když jsem byl kluk...“ odklopil jeden z podnosů a ukázal úhledně nakrájené sýry několika druhů, „Teď si připadám starý,“ podotkl, hledíc na ty kousky, zatím co si vzpomínal na ten den, kdy utekl mámě a rovnou pryč z hotelu, bylo mu deset, a toulal se po Pařížských ulicích; potřásl hlavou a dostal z ní takové myšlenky, „Každopádně tady, jsou výborné.“ Nabídl podnos Steveovi.

„Děkuji,“ řekl s malým úsměvem, vzal si vidličku a nabodl si jeden kousek sýra, ze kterého ukousl velmi malé, skoro ptačí sousto, až to bylo směšné, „Myslím...“ načal pomalu a pak spolkl zbytek sýra, „že bys na to neměl prostředky.“

„Hmm?“ zahučel tázavě, protože už měl v puse vlastní sousto, a zvedl obočí.

„Udržet mě disciplinovaného,“ objasnil Steve zlehka, nabodávaje další kousek ze společného podnosu, a jediné co prozrazovalo téma, o kterém mluví, byla záře zpod spuštěných řas a přetrvávající červeň na tvářích.

Musel přestat žvýkat a donutit se sousto velmi pomalu polknout, jinak by mu zaskočilo. Steve Rogers, zatracený pan Cudný, neměl právo říkat podobné věci. Přes jeho dokonalé růžové rty neměl přejít ani náznak něčeho takového. Bylo to nefér. Ne, bylo to protizákonné a pokud nebylo protizákonné, aby americká národní ikona mluvila o svazování v posteli, potom by to protizákonné mělo být. Rozhodně se plánoval zasadit o to, aby bylo, protože kdyby to bylo nezákonné, bylo by to ještě víc vzrušující. Zatraceně, jako kdyby to muselo být víc vzrušující. Už teď dokázal sotva klidně sedět.

„Nějaké to adamantium by se v mých trezorech našlo,“ odpověděl hladce.

„Ano?“

„Jistě. A mám plazmovou tavnou pec i na mnohem obtížněji zpracovatelné kovy a slitiny.“  
„Chtěl bych tě vidět,“ podotkl Steve stále tak klidně, jako předtím, a opět ho donutil trochu tázavě zvednout, „Myslím při práci. Líbilo by se mi to.“

„Jako ty dělníky, když si byl kluk?“ otázal se se škádlivým úsměvem, přičemž hned, jak to vyslovil, dospěl k názoru, že to možná nebyla dobrý připomínka, vzhledem k souvislosti, ve které mu to prozradil. Steve, nicméně zareagoval úsměvem.

„Ano, přesně jako ty.“

„Potom můžu snadno zařídit, abys mě viděl při práci,“ napůl přislíbil s úsměvem.

„Beru tě vážně za slovo, víš to?“ upozornil ho, natáhl si přes stůl, uchopil jeho volnou ruku a přitáhl si ji k sobě, „Máš ruce jako oni.“  
„Opravdu?“ zeptal se překvapeně, ale také trocho dotčeně. Svoje ruce vždycky považoval za přitažlivě mužné a manikůra na nich byla v ceně užitkového auta... no, přinejmenším nějakého z bazaru. Tak jak mohl někdo říct, že má ruce, přeneseně a možná i doslova, jako přístavní dělník. Měl krásné ruce!

„Ano,“ přikývl a usmál se a palcem začal jezdit po jeho dlani, „Je jedno, jak drahou manikůru si necháš udělat,“ pronesl, jako kdyby mu právě četl myšlenky, „nebo do jak honosného saka se oblečeš, máš ruce jako chlap, co umí vzít za práci. Silné,“ políbil ho na dlaň, „ale i obratné,“ pokračoval v mluvení, zároveň co mezi každou slabikou vtiskl malý polibek na klouby Tonyho prstů, „Vždy se mi takové ruce líbily,“ dodal s jemným úsměvem, vlastně aniž by zvedl pohled od jeho ruky nebo ji přestal líbat.

Sledoval Seveovo počínání se vzrůstajícím nepohodlím v rozkroku. Nikdy se s jeho rukou nikdo nemazlil tak zjevně fascinovaně, jako on a tak netušil, nakolik je to vzrušující. I když byl dotek rtů jemný a tlak palce třoucího jeho dlaň téměř neznatelný, posílalo mu to tělem příjemné vlny vzrušení, které mu krátily dech a jeho srdce díky nim začalo rychle bít. Polkl sliny nahromaděné v ústech mimojiné z představy jich dvou v posteli, která byla naprosto neodbytná, a olízl si naopak suché rty.

„Už nemám hlad,“ podotkl dostatečně výmluvně.

„Ani já,“ souhlasil Steve tónem, podle kterého bylo znát, že i jemu se krátí dech.

„Postel?“ navrhl v jednom slově, neochotný formulovat něco složitějšího, protože to by zabíralo zbytečně moc racionálního uvažování a stálo hodně soustředění. Nechtěl být ani racionální ani soustředěný.

Steve zvedl pohled lesknoucích se oči k němu a přikývl.

„Ano.“

 

°°0°°  
  


Pečlivě zabalený do županu, vlasy ještě vlhké, se pohodlně rozvalil na jednu z pohovek, hodil si nohy nahoru a otevřel Steveův mobil. Ani k tomu nepotřeboval univerzální heslo, protože to Steveovo bylo až směšně snadno uhodnutelné. Upil ze své sklenky a rychle začal listovat tím, co bylo od poslední prohlídky v mobilu nového. Nepřibyly žádné fotografie, videa ani stažené soubory, možná ani nevěděl, jak se fotí, natožpak něco stahuje. Měl rozehraný Tertis ze složky 'OldGame', která byla už součástí všech modelů starkphone, takže taky nic vesměs zajímavého, i když bylo vtipné představit si Stevea, jak sedí třeba na záchodě a hraje Tetris. Přešel tedy plynule k potencionálně zábavnějším věcem, jako byli záznamy hovorů – volal párkrát do hospicu, kde byla Peggy Carterová a jinak ani ťuk – a do SMSek. To už bylo o něco zajímavější.

Zatím co spolu si vyměnili ubohých pět kousků, tak jen za dobu, co vyrazili na dovolenou, napsal Natashe šestnáct zpráv. Obsah všech byl stejný; otázka, co se děje doma a jestli je všechno v pořádku, odpověď byla taky pořád ta samá, stručné 'Všechno v pořádku', bez smajlíků nebo třeba jenom pozdravu.

„Tony? Ty máš můj mobil?“ ozvala se mu nad hlavou.

Zvedl oči směrem vzhůru ke Steveovi, který se nad ním tyčil oblečený jen do kalhot, jinak nahý, stále trochu mokrý hrudník vystavený světu, ruce složené na prsou a zamračený výraz.

„Jo, koukám se ti do zpráv. Dost si píšeš s naší strašidelnou amazonkou. Neměl bych začít žárlit?“ zeptal se zvesela.

„Neměl bys hlavně brát můj mobil bez dovolení a hrabat se v něm,“ odvětil Steve a sebral mu mobil z ruky, „a už vůbec mi tam neměň vyzváněcí tóny. Naposledy mě s tím málem vyhodili z nemocnice,“ podotkl, zamkl telefon a strčil si ho do zadní kapsy kalhot, „Jak si se do něj vůbec dostal? Mám tam heslo.“  
Tony si pohodlně založil ruce na břiše a ušklíbl se.

„Když pominu, že se jedním kódem dostanu do všech stark technologií a za méně jak pět minut se zvládnu nabourat do drtivé většiny tajných databází, tak... vážně? Máš jako heslo 'Kapitán Amerika'? Nechceš si to rovnou nechat odemčené a jako tapetu šetřící obrazovky si dát 'Račte vstoupit, superzločinci'?“

„Nemám tam nic tajného, vše nosím v hlavě, protože – a jak vidno právem – mobilním telefonům nedůvěřuji,“ odpověděl Steve, zatím co přešel na druhou stranu pohovky, kde ještě byl malí kousek místa, kam by se mohl posadit.

Uhnul mu nohama, takže mu dovolil si sednout pohodlněji, ale zároveň tím i získal příjemně vyhřívanou podnožku v podobě Steveových pevných, svalnatých stehen. Vysloužil si za to sice výmluvný pohled, ne však nesouhlasný komentář, místo kterého mu Steve prostě objal nahá lýtka jednou paží.

„Tajné nebo ne, tvoje skóre v Tetrisu je tak žalostné, že ho nesmí žádný superzločinec vidět, nebo máme z ostudy kabát,“ poukázal na to, že jak byl pan Dokonalý dokonalý v mnoha jiných věcech, jako střelba, tak počítačové hry mezi jeho přednosti nepatřily.

Ani na tuto poznámku nedostal hlasitou odpověď. Steve Rogers byl tajemný, mlčenlivý muž a to zvláště po sexu. Dobrý orgasmus byl pro něj jak ta příslovečná kočka, která mu ukousla jazyk a řádila i v posteli samotné. Souhlasně či nesouhlasně mručel nebo odpovídal jen jedním slovem. Nikdy si vyloženě neliboval v partnerkách, které mluvily, protože mu obvykle kecaly do jeho mluvení, ale alespoň základní komunikace by přišla vhod.

Přimhouřil oči a zahleděl se na Steve, který mu pohled oplatil, jemný úsměv na rtech, a jeho ruka zatím zhlehka hladila Tonyho lýtko. Bylo to trochu rozptylující, ale ne natolik, aby nepokračoval v úvahách nad tím, kolikrát napsal amazonce. Šestnáct zpráv za dvacet hodin, to bylo na technofoba, jako Steve... no, mírně řečeno to bylo hodně, prakticky tím napsal jednou tolik SMSek co za celý svůj dosavadní život. Pokud to nebyl znak nervozity, pak by musel být úplně slepí blázen. A to nebyl! Navzdory tomu, co se povídalo.

„Nebuď taková máma kvočna,“ pronesl do šumu města, nesoucímu se pootevřenými dveřmi balkonu.

„Promiň?“

„Vdova a Hawkey se bez Kapitána Ameriky den nebo dva klidně obejdou. Nepotřebují ho jako chůvu, zlato. Dělali to sami dřív, než se Avengers dali dohromady a klidně to budou dělat, až se Avengers rozpadnou. A,“ pozvedl důrazně prst, „superhrdinové mají na hrdinské činy kvóty. Jedna záchrana světa a sebeobětování ročně, stokrát zachránit město, tisíckrát barák...“

„Já se o ně přece nebojím,“ odmítl nepřesvědčivě.

„Psal si Natashe šestnáctkrát.“

„Jen kontroluji situaci,“ namítl, načež se odmlčel, aby pak neochotným tónem pokračoval, „Pořád mám dojem, že jsem neměl odjíždět tak náhle nebo ještě lépe vůbec. Bylo to nepromyšlené rozhodnutí.“

„Jestli se chceš vrátit, vrátíme se,“ odvětil prostě a jak doufal bez dotčeného tónu, i když samozřejmě dotčený byl. Nejen že vzal Rogerse na nejromantičtější místo na planetě, ještě tu byl – tělem i myslí – s ním, vlastně tu byl tak intenzivně, že to i jeho samotného překvapovalo. Obvykle prostě na dlouhé úseky podobných romantických výletů jednoduše přepnul na autopilota a odpovídal naučenými úsměvy a souhlasem na všechno. Bylo to jednodušší, než poslouchat.

„Nechci se vrátit, líbí se mi tu, jenom toho prostě mám hodně na mysli. Promiň, jestli máš pocit, že tu s tebou doopravdy nejsem,“ dodal samozřejmě i omluvu. To byl prostě jeho naprosto stoprocentně účinný způsob, jak se vyhnout cizím výčitkám. On si chyby vyčetl sám, takže když na něj byl člověk naštvaný, už prostě neměl argument, který by mohl použít.

„Když se tě teď zeptám, co máš na mysli a nechám tě asi tak,“ kouknul se na hodinky, „dvacet minut mluvit o svých pocitech a myšlenkách, půjdeme se pak konečně najíst?“

Steve udělal obličej, který, jak si stačil všimnout, u většiny lidí znamenal, že řekl něco nevhodného. Dobře, teď musel uznat, že byl trochu necitelný, ale na druhou stranu zase třeskutě upřímný. Jen pár metrů od nich, za dokonce jen napůl zavřenými dveřmi balkónu, právě okorávaly výtečné bagety, které byly tak křehké a vláčné, že léčily doslova každý problém.

„Přemýšlíš někdy na tím, co chceš říct, než to řekneš?“ zeptal se Steve velmi neutrálním hlasem.

„To záleží na okolnostech a na lidech; těm, co mi za to stojí, říkám pravdu bez přemýšlení,“ odpověděl opět popravdě. Přesvědčil se, že kdo nesnese jeho otevřenost, nezaslouží si být jeho přítelem, což celkem vysvětlovalo, proč měl vždy tak málo přátel, zato hodně známých.

V první chvíli na to Steve nic neřekl, stále se tvářil stejně kysela a uraženě, potom ovšem jeho výraz trochu změkl a uhnul pohledem stranou, někam ke zdi. Trochu si povzdechl a promnul čelo v unavené rezignaci, kterou u něj znal z porad.

„Není to jenom o tom, že jsme opustil své povinnosti. Je to také samozřejmě o Clintovi a jeho chování a tom, že nevím, jak takovou situaci řešit,“ odmlčel se a ještě víc se zamračil, aniž by přestal sledovat něco imginárního kdesi u nohou stolku vedle pohovky, „Nemohu změnit to, co si o mém vztahu k tobě myslí, jen mu nařídit, aby se choval podle rozkazů a očekávat, že to splní. A to mi jednoduše nestačí.“

„Mám s ním promluvit já?“ navrhl vstřícně, slíbených dvacet minut běželo a on se opravdu hodlal chovat jako vstřícný chápaví partner. Věděl jak na to. Rhodey se rozváděl tolikrát, že by bylo sakra s podivem, kdyby se mu do Tonyho nepodařilo nahustit pár mouder, které vyslechnul v manželské poradně.

„Ty? Jsi asi tak diplomatický jako četa bažantů na prvním opušťáku,“ řekl Steve s hořkým humorem.  
Odfrkl si. Miloval vojenská přirovnání, která byla nezasvěceným ve čtyřicátých letech nejspíš stejně srozumitelná, jako dnes. Naštěstí on byl zasvěcený a na vlastní oči viděl, co takoví bažanti dokážou udělat s barem, když mají neomezený rozpočet na chlast. Ne, samozřejmě, že to nebyla jeho vina, že ho vzali za slovo a jeho 'pití pro všechny na mě' si vyložili tak, že platí všechno prodané pití až do zavíračky. Majiteli baru se musela vynulovat kalkulačka, když sčítal nejen útratu, ale i škodu na interiéru.

„Umím vyloudit z armády několik stovek milionů dolaru navíc jenom jedním rozhovorem s ministrem obrany. Zvládnu našeho Robina Hooda.“

„Nebo ho jenom utvrdíš v jeho pravdě“ odmítl Steve, tentokrát už i bez hořkosti, „Je to něco s čím se prostě musím vypořádat sám. Dát mu čas na uklidnění a zvážení věcí a pak s ním zkusím znovu promluvit. Věřím, že musí mít důvod, proč se tak zatvrdil.“  
Povytáhl obočí.

„A tak promluvil vojenský kapitán,“ neodpustil si drobnou poznámku. Sám se nikdy nepovažoval za něco, co by novináři nazvali 'válečný štváč', ale nebyl ani takový příšerný pacifista jako Steve a přitom paradoxní bylo, že on jen vyráběl zbraně, zatím co Steve je i používal. Mohl si tedy snadno vybudovat alibi na tom, že zbraně pouze produkuje, ale sám je nepoužívá – dobře, to by byla lež, ale na tom ostatně nesešlo – a tak není odpovědný. Steve zbraně používal, nejen to, nebyl ani obyčejný řadový voják, byl velitelem zvláštní jednotky jejíž rozkazy pocházeli z poněkud šedých zón tehdejšího velení a proto odpovědnost za důsledky činů této jednotky padali na Stevea. Chtě nechtě, jeho pacifismus zněl jako alibismus.

„Nemohu mu přikázat, aby si něco nemyslel.“

„Ne, jasněže ne, protože o tom armáda vůbec není,“ uchechtl se, vážně pobavený. Vyrůstal vedle vojáků celý svůj život a tak viděl, že je to celé jenom o velmi pečlivém vymývání mozků. Nejdřív do čista vypucovat a pak natřít na khaki zelenou.

„Není to můj způsob velení ani jednání.“  
„Protože jsi v podstatě pacifista a všichni mají podle tebe nárok na vlastní názor.“  
„Ano, přesně tak,“ souhlasil Steve, jako kdyby si nevšiml s jakou ironií to prohlásil, „Vždy jsem považoval dialog za lepší než boj, Tony, nebo alespoň od chvíle, kdy jsem přestal být hloupý kluk, který se rád rve jen tak z principu. Válka je ošklivá věc a měla by být až poslední alternativou, jenže jak mohou spolu přestat válčit různé národy, když se ani lidé jednoho národa spolu nedokáží shodnout a vyřešit své spory bez násilí.“  
Neubránil se krátkému zasmání.

„Jsi idealista, který si myslí, že může změnit svět.“  
„Možná,“ pousmál se Steve, podle všeho neuražený takovým prohlášením, „Ale velké změny stály na jednom či dvou idealistech. Copak ty,“ trochu víc se k němu naklonil, jednu ruku přesunul na jeho stehna a druhou opět na lýtko, „nemáš v sobě ani špetku idealismu? Musíš mít, jinak by ses nerozhodl pomáhat lidem a nasazovat za jejich bezpečí vlastní život.“  
„Nepovažuji si za idealistu, ale za futuristu... s trochu masochistickými sklony,“ zdůraznil, přidávaje špetku humoru, „Idealisté si většinou jen přejí lepší svět, hodně o tom mluví, ale nevědí jak prakticky na to. Já vím, jak svět zlepšit. Vidím jasně budoucnost výkonné a čisté energie, díky které bude možné všem lidem na planetě zprostředkovat dostatek jídla i vzdělání. Nejsem jen prostý idealista, protože já o svém vizi nejen mluvím, já ji i uskutečňuji. Jednou,“ zvedl se do sedu, společně s tím, jak se mu v hrudi vzedmulo nadšení z toho o čem mluvil, „bude lidstvo pamatovat na Tonyho Starka jako na muže, který umožnil první krok k budoucnosti, ve které vládne mír a prosperita. Dokáži zachránit svět, ne před invazí mimozemšťanů, ale před lidmi samotnými. Před jejich hloupostí a nezodpovědností.“

Trochu doufal, že z toho bude Steve stejně nadšený jako on, protože to byla obrovská věc a jeho životný cíl, ale on to vzal spíše s malým zamračením. Bylo to sice zamyšlené mračení, takže ne úplně špatné, ale mračení to bylo. Asi nemohl čekat nic jiného, ani lidé, které miloval a důvěřoval jim, jako Pepper, jednoduše nechápali důležitost jeho vize ani dalekosáhlost důsledků nezdaru. A to nemluvil o kolezích z jeho vlastního oboru. Ani oni nechápali, nemohl to tedy očekávat od Steve, i když podpora by byla pěkné. No nic, obešel se bez podpory po celí svůj život a opravdu netušil, proč po ní prahl zrovna od Rogerse. Bylo to... pošetilé doufání.

„Máš pravdu. Jsem spíš idealista, zatím co ty vidíš budoucnost velmi prakticky,“ souhlasil s ním, jen to znělo poněkud zdvořile, „V tom se my dva nikdy neshodneme. Myslím...“ potřásl hlavou, zároveň se i pousmál, „že se lišíme i v tom, co je důležité pro nás osobně. Ty jsi a přeješ si být velkým mužem, já na druhou stranu; nikdy jsem si nepřál být považován za hrdinu nebo národní ikonu. Chtěl jsem bránit slabší a na konci války se prostě vrátit domů a žít svůj obyčejný život s... Peggy,“ dokončil, načež potřásl hlavou, jako kdyby sám se sebou nesouhlasil, „Promiň, možná bych o ní před tebou neměl mluvit.“  
„Proč?“ povytáhl v upřímně nechápavé otázce obočí, „Protože je to tvoje bývalá? Je jí osmdesát. I když i starší ženy jsou přitažlivé, tak všechno má své hranice. Nebudu žárlit. A ty mou ex znáš,“ připomněl a mávl jeho směrem rukou, „Nejen to, Pepper tě má ráda a jak víš, absolutně mi tě schvaluje, ovšem na druhou stranu, tobě neschvaluje mě, takže... asi by si měl dát na její úsudek. Má čich na lidi.“

Podařilo se mu dosáhnout toho, co chtěl, když se Steve jemně, nicméně dostatečně pobaveně usmál, přestože ten úsměv měl hodně příchuť shovívavosti. Nastalo ticho, oživené vzdáleným hukotem aut nesoucím se z ulice, které ale stále znělo tím, co Steve řekl. Podivně, skoro až úzkostně, mu svírala žaludek myšlenka na jeho vojáka s ženou a dětmi. Nebyla to žárlivost sama osobě, protože hej, co viděl staré fotky Peggy Carterové, tak oni dva dohromady, v jedné posteli, by byl vážně žhavý obrázek. O něco tak prostého jako obyčejná žárlivost vážně nešlo. Spíš si opět jasně uvědomil, jak neuvěřitelně rozdílní byli. Doufat, že to vydrží, bylo stejně bláhové, jako myslet si, že proton a elektron vedle sebe budou jenom tak klidně koexistovat.

„Takže to je to, co vidíš v budoucnosti? Svatbu, rodinu, děti?“ položil otázku, pálící na jazyku jako kapka roztaveného železa.

Steve se na něj podíval s jasným překvapení.

„Vlastně nevím. Od chvíle, co jsem se probudil v této době, jsem nestačil nad něčím takovým začít uvažovat. Pořád mi někdy všechno kolem přijde jako sen, ze kterého se musím jednou probrat, nebo že jsem pořád tam... v moři, pod ledem... a pomalu umrzám a můj mozek,“ naznačil neurčitě kolem své hlavy, „dělá podivné věci. Nevím. V posledních pár dnech...“ odmlčel se a drobně, téměř nesměle usmál, „vidím v nejbližší budoucnosti tebe. To asi trochu omezuje mé vyhlídky na svatbu, rodinu a děti, ne?“ přidal poslední větu spíš pro pobavení, i když vlastně nebyla nijak zábavná.

„Ryze teoreticky ne. V San Francisku stejně jako v několika dalších státech naší drahé vlasti i na světě jsou možná plnohodnotné sňatky osob stejného pohlaví a několika další existuje alespoň registrované partnerství. A co se týče dětí... z technologického hlediska to vidím tak, že bude možné vytvářet životaschopné plody z genomu odebraného ze dvou spermií nebo vajíček, nejpozději za patnáct až dvacet let,“ přidal ještě pár let navíc, protože zprůměroval výsledky světových laboratoří a těch svých, „Problém není technologie, ale spíš legislativa. Většině našich zákonodárců to až příliš připomíná klonování lidí a to OSN už dáno označilo za nemorální a Spojené státy a celý západní blok se přidali k dohodě, která zakazuje klonování lidí a zasahování do lidského genomu. Na druhou stranu,“ potřásl hlavou, „řada členů naší vlády je i proti obyčejnému oplodněný in vitro nebo chce zakázat prodej kondomů, čili bych na to, co si oni myslí, moc nedal, protože jsou většinou neznalí věci nebo vyloženě hloupí,“ uzavřel to celé prostým konstatováním, které se vztahovalo tak na devadesát procent lidské populace, politiky nevyjímaje.

„Vypadá to, že si o tom hodně přemýšlel,“ podotkl Steve trochu zaraženě.

Pokrčil rameny.

„Jsem génius, bylo by nezodpovědné nechat si své geny pro sebe, a také vlastním obrovské firemní impérium, jméno a moc, kterou bych měl někomu odkázat. Plánoval jsem, že když se do čtyřiceti neožením, zaplatím nějaké ženě za to, že odnosí mé dítě,“ odpověděl zcela upřímně, ostatně to nebyl plán, kterým by se jakkoliv tajil. Bylo mu jasné, že jako otec by byl naprosto katastrofální, tak se ani neplánoval snažit stát otcem a přijal roli prostého dárce biologického materiálu. Kdyby mohl zajistit, že by jeho potomek měl dobrou matku, nejlépe stejně skvělou, jak byla jeho vlastní, bral by to jako plus, kdyby to zajistit nedokázal... no, dal by tomu dítěti všechno ostatní, však by to zvládlo. Mělo by geny Starků a ti přežijí cokoliv.

„To myslíš vážně? Chtěl bys mít dítě s ženou, kterou bys ani neznal? Jak bys mohl vědět, že bude dobrou matkou?“ zeptal se Steve s jasným nesouhlasem.  
„Nechci po ní, aby byla dobrou matkou, chci po ní, aby měla dobré geny a zdravá vajíčka a pohlavní orgány,“ objasnil, což na Steveově tváři vyvolalo jen další jasnou vlnu nevole, které mu směšně zkroutila obočí, a také mohl cítit, jak se pod jeho přehozenýma nohama napnul; s povzdechem nad tím zvedl oči ke stropu, „Není to romantické jako z tvojí doby, Steve, je to pragmatický pohled na mou situaci,“ rozhodil rukama i v malinko bezradném gestu, „Zatím jsem prostě neměl štěstí na někoho, jako byla má máma...“ ztichl a nechal ruce pozvolna klesnout, tohle totiž nebylo něco, co opravdu chtěl říct, ale když už to načal, o dost méně výbojně i pokračoval, „Podívej... ona... byla výjimečná. Ne proto, že byla moje máma, ale protože dokázala být s Howardem tak dlouho a opravdu ho milovat. To je... ach sakra!“ zaklel nejen nad tím, že zněl hrozně sentimentálně, ale hlavně nad pocitem úzkosti, který mu bodl v žaludku, a tak se ho pokusil zahnat tím, že se prudce posadil a předklonil se kupředu, ústa semknutá k sobě. Chtěl si užít hezký večer, zkažený nanejvýš tím, že si bude pár minut povídat s panem Emotivním o jeho náladách a pak se dobře najíst... a pak bude mít možná další sex. Jak zabrousil k tématu, které bylo jako ty, teď už reálné střepiny, v jeho srdci, opravdu netušil.

Zvedl ruku k hrudníku, vklouzl pod rozhalený župan a přejel si pod spodním krajem obloukového reaktoru.

Zrovna uvažoval o tom, jestli to bolí dost na to, aby si vzal další léky proti bolesti a nějaký chlast a tak riskoval nedostatek nadšení u malého Tonyho nebo to prostě zvládne a bude ignorovat, když mu na rameni spočinula velká, horká dlaň a ucítil neméně horké Steveovo tělo, jak se k němu zezadu přitisklo a pak pak i jeho nos, který mu spočinul ve vlasech za uchem.

„Promiň. Neměl jsem se v tom tématu babrat, ale nevěděl jsem, kam to dojde,“ omluvil se mu Steve polohlasně. I kdyby na něj předtím byl naštvaný, po tomhle by prostě přestal být.

S povzdechem padl zády na pohovku, berouc Stevea částečně sebou, protože se předtím stačil jednou rukou chytnout jeho pásku. Díky tomu Steve skončil nad ním, skláněl se a oběma rukama opíral o zadek pohovky, zatím co Tonyho ruka zůstala zachycená za pasem jeho džín. Vzhlédl do těch modrých očí, ve kterých byla nevyřčená otázka a zároveň obava. Směšné, patetické emoce, díky kterým se cítil jenom hůř, ale nezabránilo mu to doříct, co začal.

„Nejsem hloupý a vím, že život s člověkem, jako jsem já, není zrovna lehký,“ podotkl o poznání klidněji, i se tak cítil, nebál se tento dobře zdokumentovaný fakt vynést na světlo, „Musíš mít velkou odvahu, abys to zkusil,“ řekl, když jeho prsty zručně otevřely knoflík Steveových kalhot, a pak do nich vklouzl rukou, aby pod prsty ucítil bavlnu prádla. Trochu se pousmál jak nad tím, že se Steve tak zbytečně moc oblékal, tak i nad povzdechem, který se mu donesl k uším.

„Víš, že odvaha je jedna z věcí, které mi rozhodně nechybí,“ odvětil Steve lehkým tónem, i úsměv přidal, a sklonil se pro polibek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pokud jste si právě představili Stevea v zástěře s houfem dětí kolem sebe a Tonyho v dílně, tak je to naprosto v pořádku. Steve má rád děti a umí vařit. :-D Ne, teď vážně, Steve má opravdu rád děti a rodina je něco, co by si přál, a popravdě by z něj byl velmi dobrý otec.  
>  \- Tony by nebyl dobrý otec, respektive byl by stejný otec jako Howard. Ne že by vlastní dítě neměl rád, bez mrknutí oka by za něj položil život, ale práce a velké cíle pro něj bude vždy na prvním místě.  
>  \- A ano, Tony má jednoznačně diktátorský komplex. Jediné co ho drží na Steveově straně plotu je svědomí a on si to velmi dobře uvědomuje. Obecně prostě ví, že je velká osina v zadku.


	30. Chapter 30

Komentovaná prohlídka Louvre byla příjemnější, než v první chvíli čekal, i když mu hned došlo, že je to jen díky faktu, že jsou na jednoho průvodce pouze dva, zatím co u jiných skupin to bylo patnáct lidí. Měli mnohem více času, než ostatní a jen pro sebe jednu postarší francouskou dámu mluvící plynulou angličtinou s pouze lehkým přízvukem. Byla milá, dobře se s ní povídalo a kupodivu dokonce zvládala i k smrti se nudícího Tonyho. Zpočátku to sice byl problém, několikrát se, i přes bedlivý dohled, pokusil sáhnout na některý vystavený exponát, nebo si pro sebe mumlal, frkal, poklepával nohou a díval se neustále na hodinky, ale nakonec, potom co průvodkyně párkrát vypadala velmi zoufale, na něj vytasila těžké zbraně; interaktivní část prohlídky.

S něžným pobavením sledoval, jak si Tony ochotně ohmatává papyrus vytvořený podle starých egyptských metod, pokouší se uvázat si na svůj drahý oblek tógu, maluje inkoustem čínské písmo nebo si zkouší klobouk, jaký nosil Van Gogh, když se vydával malovat do přírody. Vypadal, že ho to opravdu baví, na rozdíl od prohlížení uměleckých děl a historických exponátů, která byla všude kolem, a nejspíš mu ani nevadilo, že je to určeno hlavně pro děti, aby se zabavily a dospělí si mohli užít prohlídku. Téměř se zasmál, když mu došlo, že tady to fungovalo naprosto stejně, Tony se zabavil akorát na tak dlouho, aby mu stačila průvodkyně předložit svůj výklad.

Bylo by pěkné moci tam strávit víc času, prohlédnout si to, co ho zajímalo, daleko důkladněji, ale čas byl neúprosný i pro ně a nemohli tu zůstat navždy. Navíc se tradovalo, že mnoho lidí se do některých děl zamiluje natolik, že se do Louvre vrací po celý svůj život a nikdy ho nedokáži zcela opustit. Nějak tušil, že by se snadno mohl připojit k nim a nemínil to pokoušet.

Takže, v konečném součtu, to sice bylo únavné, ale když těsně před polednem vycházel ven, cítil se příjemně uspokojený.

„Na stole se jí bude vyjímat a snad ho dá místo toho příšerného těžítka,“ pronesl Tony vesel a zvedl mu před obličej miniaturu sochy Davida od Michelangela, kterou koupil ve stánku se suvenýry. Mimo jiné. Nerozuměl sice, co Tony prodavači za pultem říkal, ale podle toho, na co všechno ukázal a jak šokovaný výraz prodavač měl, to vypadalo, že koupil po kuse, ne-li víc, z dobré poloviny zboží. Co přesně hodlal s tolika zbytečnostmi dělat, netušil, a už se ani neptal, bylo mu jasné, že Tony to prostě chtěl a tak to dostal, jako drtivou většinu věcí, po kterých toužil a protože to byl Tony, nedokázal se spokojit s málem. Steve sám si vystačil s obyčejným přívěskem na klíče s nápisem 'Louvre'.

„Bude tím nadšená,“ odpověděl s nepopiratelnou dávkou sarkasmu, kterou Tony úspěšně ignoroval.

Nedovedl si představit slečnu Pepper, jak by si na svůj pracovní stůl postavila zrovna miniaturu sochy Davida z nějaké umělé hmoty a nejspíš by na to měl Tonyho upozornit, jenže mu nechtěl kazit dobrou náladu. Ta soška byla přesně druh dárku, který každý přijal s úsměvem a poděkováním, aby udělal druhému radost a pak ho zastrčil někam stranou. Byl si jistý, že slečna Pottsová udělá to samé a nakonec budou všichni spokojení. Nemusel kazit hezký den zbytečnou debatou.

„Koupil jsem pár maličkostí i pro ostatní, ukážu ti je na hotelu, teď mám ale na něco chuť. Neviděl jsi stánek se zmrzlinou?“ zeptal se, přičemž už se sám rozhlížel kolem sebe.

„Ne, neviděl. Můžeme jít kousek ulicí a určitě na nějaký narazíme,“ navrhl, protože ho lákala procházka starou částí Paříže.

Tony shlédl ke svým nohám, trochu našpulil rty a vypadalo to, že přemýšlí, už se chtěl zeptat nad čím, když pokrčil rameny, vytáhl brýle zpoza rozhalenky košile a nasadil si je.

„Jasně, můžem. Stejně jsem si chtěl pořídit nové boty.“

Sklopil pohled k Tonyho naleštěným černým botám s temně bordó podrážkou. To byly nové boty. Viděl ho, jak je ráno vyndavá z krabice, kterou mu přinesla obsluha hotelu a pokud mohl soudit, za prohlídku muzea, byť obrovského jako byl Louvre, se rozhodně nemohly opotřebovat.

„Měl jsem dojem, že tyhle jsou nové,“ nedokázal si to nechat pro sebe.

„Je to jen konfekce,“ odpověděl mu Tony, jako kdyby to objasňovalo vše, jenže samozřejmě neobjasňovalo a muselo to na něm být vidět, protože si Tony dramaticky povzdechl, „Tady je spoustu uměleckých a řemeslných škol. Ti, co je vystudují, většinou nemají nic do začátku a tak si společně pronajmou někde v centru krámek a prodávají tam své výrobky. Jsou to ručně dělané originály a pokud si člověk umí vybrat, někdy i vysoce kvalitní. Když už jsem v Paříži, koupím si nové boty. Takže se teď projdeme zelení,“ kývl hlavou patřičným směrem, „dáme si zmrzlinu, někde se najíme a potom si zavoláme auto a podíváme se do pár obchodů,“ uzavřel to jako už všemi zúčastněnými odsouhlasený plán.

„Spíš jsem doufal, že bychom mohl projít nějaké pamětihodnosti,“ namít. Když už byl v Paříži a neměl v ruce zbraň, chtěl se podívat na Place de la Concorde. Naposledy to tam doslova vypadalo jako na bitevním poli a stáli tam německé tanky pěkně v řadách. 

„Pamětihodnosti? Co jsi? Turista?“ zeptal se Tony opět s důrazem, který nedával smysl.  
„Ano, myslím, že přesně to jsem,“ odvětil samozřejmě. Naprosto dokonale odpovídal slovníkové definici turisty a chtěl vidět co nejvíc bude z Paříže možné vidět za krátkou dobu, kterou tu měli strávit.

V odpověď si Tony něco francousky zamumlal a vyrazil směrem hledání stánku se zmrzlinou. Přirozeně s ním lehce srovnal krok a pokračoval v rozhovoru.

„Mohl bys to zopakovat anglicky.“

„Říkal jsem, že turisti jenom šlapou po matičce Francii,“ přeložil mu to, zvedaje k němu přes okraj brýlí pobavený pohled.

„Nejsi Francouz, narodil si se v New Yorku,“ neodpustil si poznamenat, nicméně úsměv mu sám zvedl koutky vzhůru.

„Jo, ale skoro rok jsem tu žil a poznal spoustu...“ v tu chvíli se Tony zarazil uprostřed vět, rozjařenost z něj trochu vyprchala a místo dalšího výbuchu slov, jenom pokrčil rameny, „různých zajímavých lidí. A mám rád francouzské sýry.“

Poslední poznámkou se bezesporu snažil zakrýt to, že měl původně v úmyslu zmínit své předešlé známosti, které mu právě tady prošly postelí, ale bylo to tak neuvěřitelně neohrabané, až to bylo spíš vtipné. Nemohl by říct, že vůbec nežárlí na ženy a muže v Tonyho minulosti, ale určitě ne tak, jak si on nejspíš myslel, že bude žárlit. Minulost byla minulost a Steve si nedělal žádné iluze, že je první. Nezáleželo na tom, že není, důležité bylo, že bude poslední.

„Měl jsi na mysli jiné známosti,“ pronesl nahlas, do napnutého ticha mezi nimi, aby ukázal svou vstřícnost a dal jasně najevo, že ví a to vědomí pro něj není problém.

Tony k němu otočil, ale díky velký slunečným brýlím nebylo poznat, jak se přesně tváří. Mohla to být váhavost stejně jako netečnost.

„Ano. Tak nějak měl,“ připustil nicméně naprosto klidným hlasem a trochu se pousmál.

„Dobrá,“ odpověděl, zachovávaje stále ten samý uvolněný tón, přesto mezi nimi stále viselo napětí.

Stále ho chtěl nějak rozptýlit a tak se ani nebránil náhlému popudu uchopit zlehka Tonyho ruku a proplést jejich prsty. Samozřejmě si za to vysloužil překvapený pohled, vržený na něj vzhůru přes kraj brýlí. Musel připustit, že to byl trochu zvláštní pocit udělat to na veřejnosti a s mužem, ale vlastně to nebylo tak rozpačité, jak by čekal. Tonyho ruka byla vlažná, mozolnatá a o něco menší, takže krásně pasovala do té jeho.

„Vzal si mě za ruku,“ okomentoval Tony zřejmé způsobem, který byl možná i na hraně šoku.

„Vadí ti to?“

Bylo vidět že v tom okamžik Tony upřímně zaváhal, ale nakonec zakroutil hlavou a trochu trhl rameny v něčem, co možná mělo být pokrčení.

„Ne,“ prohlásil na něj velmi stručně, než po chvilce pokračoval, „Jen doufám, že nás tu nevyfotí žádní novináři. Byli by z toho palcové titulky o tom, jak Tony Stark, muž se srdcem z ledu, roztál v romantické atmosféře Paříže a vodil se po parku za ručičku se svou životní láskou.“

Pobaveně se usmál.

„Nejspíš by to nebyla ta nejskandálnější fotka s námi,“ připomněl snímky z parkoviště.

„Záleží, jak se na to díváš,“ odvětil Tony aniž by se na něj podíval, „Od Tonyho Starka se očekává, že se opije a pak se nechá vyfotit při něčem nepřístojném, nikdo ale nečeká, že bude s někým ruku v ruce chodit pařížskými ulicemi.“

Nebylo to ani zdaleka poprvé, co si všiml, že o sobě Tony někdy mluví v třetí osobě. Chápal to víc než dobře. Hranice mezi ním a Kapitánem Amerikou byla rozmytá a někdy netušil, kde končí on sám a kde začíná živoucí legenda, ale vždy tam někde ta hranice byla. Tony měl hranici mezi sebou samým, tedy tím člověkem, se kterým seděl nad pizzou a mluvil o fúzním reaktoru, a Tony Starkem, miliardářem, géniem a pár dalších velkých přízvisek, který rozdával úsměvy vstříc novinářským fotoaparátům.

„Podle mě nejvíc záleží na tom, jak to vidíš ty.“  
„Já vidím vozík se zmrzlinou a chci borůvkovou,“ přešel zase k lehkému tónu, pustil jeho ruku a do prázdné dlaně mu strčil papírovou tašku ze stánku se suvenýry, „Objednávám, ty by sis nepřečetl ani popisky. Jakou chceš?“

„Vanilková bude stačit,“ objednal si, částečně proto, že na žádnou jinou si ještě nedokázal zvyknout. Vanilka byla taková neutrální.

Co se týkala popisků, nakonec to nebyla pravda, byly i v angličtině a podle rodiny Angličanů, která byla ve frontě před nimi, uměla dívka za pultem trochu anglicky, ale Tony se samozřejmě domluvil lépe. Jenže si zase nedokázal vybrat. Borůvková byla sice jeho první volba, ale rozhodně ne jediná, takže nakonec skončil u třech kopečků každý s jinou příchutí. Nejen že netušil, jak a kam se to do Tonyho vejde, ještě uvažoval o stabilitě takového kopce zmrzliny.

„Vezmi to od ní,“ vyzval ho Tony, když už dívka nějakou dobu držela zmrzlinu v ruce a čekala, až si ji někdo převezme; tázavě zvedl obočí, „Nepřebírám věci od cizích lidí,“ dodal vysvětlení.

Neřekl nic, jednoduše zmrzlinu vzal a podal ji Tonymu do napřažené ruky, a pak se natáhl pro svou vlastní.

Tony se samozřejmě už vzdaloval, jako vždy neschopný postát namístě třeba jen o půl minuty déle, než je nezbytně nutné. Poděkoval dívce za pultíkem, to jedno slůvko zvládl, a dohnal ho. V jedné ruce stále držel kornout a v druhé tašku, takže další chycení za ruku nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Chtěl si tašku natáhnout na zápěstí, jenže to už byl Tony zpět u něj a s naprostou lehkostí se ho chytl pod loktem trochu jako kdyby byl dáma, a přivinul se blízko. Krátký pohled, který k němu vzhůru z vedl, byl pobaveně spokojený.

„Alejí nebo jinudy?“ zeptal se Tony oblizující svou zmrzlinu odspoda nahoru v dlouhých tazích. Úplně samovolně na příliš dlouho spočinul pohledem na tom jazyku, který se stejnou chutí ještě před pár hodinami oblizoval jeho penis.

Polkl a uhnul pohledem stranou, k něčemu bezpečnějšímu, třeba zástupy turistů, a nejen těch, kteří byli všude kolem. Svým způsobem to tu připomínalo Central park, jen bylo vše kolem upravenější, ale jinak byla alej stejně využívaná jako parky doma v New Yorku. Téměř až moc využívané. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to tím, že tu byl za války a uprostřed noci, kdy byl zákaz vycházení, nebo je to tím, že lidí bylo obecně víc. Dnes kam oko dohlédlo byli lidé a člověk těžko hledal místo, kde by byl zcela sám.

„Raději bych šel někudy, kde není tolik lidí,“ připustil, dávaje přednost klidu.

„Oukey,“ odvětil Tony a zlehka ho nasměroval pryč z hlavní aleje, přičemž to vypadalo, že opravdu ví, kam jít, takže se jim nechal vést.

Boční cesty byly skutečně o něco klidnější a lidé tu spíš posedávali na lavičkách. Takové ideální místo k tomu se také posadit, položit si na klín blok a načrtnout okolí. Stromy, jejich stíny nebo třeba asijský pár,olem něhož právě procházeli a který se choval jako naprosto ukázková zamilované dvojice. Vyvolalo mu to na tváři drobný úsměv a sklouzl pohledem k Tonymu, který měl ovšem oči momentálně výhradně pro rychle mizící zmrzlinu ve své ruce, ale i tak k němu krátce obrátil pohled a tázavě pozvedl obočí.

Znovu se usmál a překonal nutkání trochu se sklonil a políbit ho na čelo, protože si dovedl představit kyselý úšklebek a štiplavou poznámku, kterou by Tony takové gesto ocenil. Zase se odvrátil a pohledem zavadil o postaršího plešatého muže, který měl přesně ten samý nápad, jako před chvílí on sám, jen si k malování přinesl do parku stojan a barvy. Vlastně dva stojany. To upoutalo jeho pozornost, jelikož nikdo nepotřeboval dva malířské stojany, a tak zpomalil.

„Snad už nejsi unavený,“ zareagoval na to Tony.

„Ne to ne, jen mě upoutal ten malíř,“ odpověděl popravdě a pokynul k muži jen pár kroků od nich.

Od Tonyho se ozval lehký povzdech, nechal se bez řečí přivést blíž k muži a jeho rozloženým barvám a stojanům. Jak to udělali, malíř samozřejmě zvedl hlavu, pohlédl na ně přes malé kulaté brýle a ukázal v úsměvu na první pohled falešné zuby. Snad díky nim vypadal zblízka starší, než na první pohled. Kdyby měl hádat teď, možná by řekl, že je ten muž jen o takových deset let mladší než on sám.  
„Velký umělec při práci,“ utrousil Tony sarkasticky.  
„Je tu pěkná kompozice,“ odvětil a snažil se, aby to neznělo moc defenzivně.

Nevěděl jestli něčemu z toho, co bylo právě řečeno, muž rozuměl, ale rozhodně to vypadalo, že ano, protože k nim něco řekl a Tony mu okamžitě odpověděl. Zase přišel ten moment, kdy si připadal jako páté kolo.

„Co říkal?“

„Navrhoval, že nás namaluje nebo že můžeme malovat společně s ním... za dobrovolný dar, samozřejmě, protože nesmí brát peníze za pouliční umění a bez licence zase nesmí nic prodávat,“ objasnil mu Tony a ukázal zmrzlinou k dřevěné ceduli, opřené o volný stojan, „Tam to máš napsané, společně se srdceryvným příběhem o tom, jak miluje toto místo a nedaří se mu ho nikdy zachytit tak přesvědčivě, jak by chtěl a proto že svá nepovedená díla,“ ukázal kornoutek tentokrát k ve stojanu naskládaných obrazech, „dává dál za dobrovolný a jakkoliv vysoký příspěvek na barvy, štětce a plátna.“

Skepse v Tonyho hlase se nedala přehlédnout a možná měl pravdu, lidé si koneckonců vydělávali na živobytí všelijak. To věděl z vlastní zkušenosti. Také prodával své obrazy přímo na ulici nebo kreslil na počkání za peníze, které stačili spíš jen na jídlo než na cokoliv jiného. Dělal to hlavně proto, že chtěl být alespoň trochu užitečný. Svědomí mu prostě nedovolovalo nechat na Buckym všechnu odpovědnost a hrdost zase odmítala dovolit, aby se na něj ve všem spoléhal. Kreslit na ulici možná nebyla ta nejvýdělečnější a nejspíš ani nejdůstojnější práce, ale pořád v tom trochu poctivosti bylo – pracoval vlastnoručně, svým umem a za to dostával zaplaceno.

„Dělal jsem to samé, než jsem se dal k armádě,“ podotkl směrem k Tonymu, což stačilo aby jeho pohrdavě pozvednutý koutek trochu poklesl, a tehdy vyprostil ruku z jeho sevření, „Co kdybych tu chvíli zůstal? Zabavím se malováním a ty si zatím zajedeš koupit boty a pak se sejdeme zase u Louvreu. Třeba za tři hodiny?“ navrhl částečně proto, že se chtěl vyhnout nakupování, ale i kvůli poněkud iracionálního nutkání, tomu svědění v prstech a tlaku v hrudi, který ho vždy nutil malovat. On tu opravdu chtěl zůstat, ale bylo mu jasné, že Tony rozhodně nebyl z těch, kteří by se bavili malováním.

Tony si sundal brýle a vyklenul obočí.

„Tak to tedy ne, vojáku. Z toho se nevykroutíš,“ poklepal mu nožičkou brýlí do hrudníku, „Já musel trpět skoro čtyři hodiny v muzeu, takže ty teď půjdeš se mnou nakupovat boty. Quid pro quo. Nikdy nic nedostaneš zadarmo.“  
„Nevadí mi s tebou jít nakupovat boty,“ zalhal víceméně jen napůl, trávit jakýkoliv čas s Tonym bylo příjemné, ale nijak ho nelákala představa jít nakupovat cokoliv, boty nevyjímaje, mimo jiné proto, že si nebyl jistý co přesně mu Tony koupil v tom krámku se suvenýry a nechtěl pokoušet štěstí v jakémkoliv jiném obchodě. Veškeré zboží z muzea bylo ještě celkem neškodné a některé bylo dokonce i zajímavé, jako například replika staré ručnice, ale oblečení? To by na sobě musel nosit a vůbec si nebyl jistý, jestli je na něco takového dost tvrdý chlap.

„Jsi strašný lhář,“ ohodnotil Tony pobaveně jeho výmluvu a krátce, zamyšleně se podíval na malíře, který koutkem sledoval jejich výměnu názorů, „Tak jo, udělám ti nabídku; zůstaneme tu tak dlouho, dokud nezačnu mít hlad. Po vší té zmrzlině,“ koukl na svůj kornout, „to tipuju tak na dvě hodiny, pak se půjdeme najíst a potom nakupovat. Během těch dvou hodin můžete s panem malířem oceňovat zdejší pěknou kompozici.“

To byl od Tonyho slušný kompromis, i když si nedovedl představit, co tu hodlal dělat třeba jen půl hodinu, natožpak dvě hodiny. Zrovna on, který nedokázal zůstat v klidu ani pár minut.

„Beru,“ souhlasil nicméně, lepší nabídku by si možná ani nedovedl představit. Hodlal naplno využít i ty pouhé dvě hodiny, které dostal, „Jen nevím, co tu budeš ty dvě hodiny dělat.“  
„Já se nějak zabavím,“ odvětil Tony ledabyle a odvrátil se k muži za malířským stojanem.

Tentokrát byla rozhovor o něco delší, muž při něm několikrát pokýval hlavou a Tony podle svého zvyku široce gestikuloval a opakovaně ukázal na Stevea. Taky tu byl smích na obou stranách, troufal si tvrdit že dobrosrdečný, spíš než posměšný. I přesto se cítil nepříjemně, když tu jen tak stál, Tony za něj všechno vyřizoval a z celého rozhovoru pochytil možná deset slov, která znal a jedno z nich, pokud se nepletl, znamenalo 'přítel' v romantickém slova smyslu.

Nakonec se Tony obrátil zase k němu.

„Řekl jsem mu, že tě jeho práce zaujala a že jsi sám malíř. Potěšilo ho to a rád uvidí tvoje dílo. Také jsem mu objasnil, že je tvoje francouzština opravdu špatná a nechce od tebe slyšet ani pokus o poděkování... ano, slyšel jsem to a měl si hrozivý anglosaský přízvuk, který mi úplně rval uši,“ neopomenul zmínit, „Ale neboj, nevadí mu to. Prý nemusíte mluvit stejným jazykem, abyste sdíleli řeč plátna a štětce. Jsi srdečně zván do jeho dílny, tak si to užij,“ dodal s drobným, zato však upřímným úsměvem, a vzal mu rovnou z ruky kornout zmrzliny, kterého se vlastně dotkl sotva dvěma sousty, „To si vezmu. Předpokládám, že nebudeš malovat se zmrzlinou v ruce jako pětiletý ve školce.“

Jemně se zasmál a potřásl hlavou.

„Ne, to jsem neměl v plánu. Pochutnej si na ní.“  
„To jsem měl přesně v úmyslu,“ odpověděl Tony a olízl jeho zmrzlinu jasně neslušným způsobem. Sledoval ten růžový jazyk dokud obalený zmrzlinou, jeho zmrzlinou, nezmizel mezi Tonyho rty, potom polkl a uhnul pohledem k připravenému plátnu a muži, který je se zaujetím sledoval. Zvláště díky němu neudělal to, co mu jako první přišlo na mysli, tedy přitáhnout si Tonyho k sobě, hluboce ho políbit a ochutnat tak svou vlastní zmrzlinu na jeho rtech. Místo toho jen položil Tonymu ruku nízko na bok trochu se k němu s úsměvem sklonil.

„Někdy jsi nesnesitelný,“ zamumlal pro jistotu natolik tiše, aby jeho slova nemohl nikdo slyšet.

„Já vím,“ odvětil Tony s domýšlivým úsměvem a na rozdíl od něj se nezdráhal vtisknout mu jeden rychlý polibek na rty, předtím než vyrazil k nedaleké lavičce stojící ve stínu keřů.

Krátce ho ještě vyprovodil pohledem a pak přešel k plátnu a látkové sedačce, která u něj stála. Postarší malíř se na něj zářivě usmál, opět ukazujíc svoje falešné zuby, a natáhl k němu ruku.

„Jerome,“ představil se, nedodávaje nic víc, což bylo docela uklidňující. Nemusel vymýšlet, jak ho správně pozdravit na oplátku.

„Steve,“ představil se a stiskl nabízenou ruku.

Jerome se usmál snad ještě víc a pokynul mu k prázdnému plátnu. Ochotně místo přijal, přičemž sklouzl pohledem k Tonymu, který se právě pohodlně usadil. Nohy natažené daleko před sebe a v každé ruce jedna zmrzlina a zvládl při tom budit dojem, jako kdyby to byl naprosto běžný úkaz. Usmál se, zakroutil hlavou a sáhl po štětci a barvách.

 

°°0°°

 

Vydatný, i když hodně pozdní oběd, mu přišel vhod, protože, jak rychle zjistil, Tony to myslel s nákupem bot naprosto smrtelně vážně a nehodlal se podívat jen do jednoho obchodu, ale hned do několika. A k odvozu si nechal přistavit bílé lamborgini s červenými koženými sedačkami, které doslova na celou Paříž křičelo, že je tu Tony Stark a to ho ani nemusel protahovat postranními uličkami vysokou rychlostí nebo ho vtěsnat do tak malých parkovacích míst, že to chvílemi vypadalo, jako kdyby bylo také supervoják.

Pak byl Steve nakonec vděčný, když se dostal do podle Tonyho slov posledního obchůdku. Znamenalo to totiž, že alespoň na pár minut opustí silnice a přestanou ohrožovat nevinné chodce, nejen to, byla tu naděje, že se pak už vrátí do hotelu. A tam si konečně bude moci dát dlouhou, uklidňující sprchu.

I Tento poslední, jako čtyři předešlé, bylo spíš něco jako zastřešené tržiště, kde měli jednotliví návrháři oblečení a bot své vlastní stolky a nabízeli své výrobky. Projít si takové místo by nepovažoval za vyloženě špatné, kdyby jich nemusel navštívit za pouhé dvě hodiny rovnou pět. Při Tonyho rychlosti výběru, nebo spíš ne-výběru, neměl ani šanci si cokoliv pořádně prohlédnout.

Třeba teď držel ručně malovaný šál s drobnými růžovo-bílými květy na okrajích, který by se mohl líbit Peggy – měla pro šály tajnou slabost, pokud se ji během let nezprotivily – a váhal, jestli by jí ho měl koupit, přičemž bohužel taky uvažoval nad tím, za jak dlouho ho odsud Tony zase potáhne pryč.

„Slonová kost se mi nehodí k pleti,“ ozval se Tony, jež mu stanul o boku.

Pustil šátek, který lehce jako vánek, klesl zpátky na stůl, a strčil ruku do kapsy.

„Nevybíral jsem ho pro tebe,“ odpověděl, ponechávaje si pro sebe, že ho chtěl koupit Peggy.

„Ne?“ protáhl Tony, obočí vysoko zdvižené.

„Prohlížel jsem si ho, to je všechno.“

Přešlápl z nohy na nohu a trhaně pokrčil rameny, napnutý úsměv na rtech. Připadal si přistižený při činu, i když nejspíš nedělal nic špatného, snad jen kromě toho, že místo vybírání dárku pro Tonyho se soustředil víc na Peggy. To asi nebylo správné. Měl by se raději poohlédnou po něčem pro něj, protože se dřív nebo později přiblíží nějaké výročí, které se rozhodnou slavit a jak se znal nebude si vědět rady a nakonec přijde za Tonym s prázdnýma rukama.

„No...“ pronesl Tony a přejel prsty po šátku způsobem, jakým to dělal, když prostě nedokázal udržet ruce u těla, „Nevypadá to špatně, ale pro naší Amazonku je to moc holčičí. Myslím, že by spíš ocenila ten tepaný vějíř,“ ukázal k vzdálenějšího stolku se šperky, „Mohla by mu nabrousit hrany a používat ho jako zbraň.“

„Nezamýšlel jsem ten šátek kupovat. Jen se mi líbil.“

Tony nehnul brvou, jednoduše vzal šál z věšáku a prostě ho, společně s bankovkami a přátelským úsměvem podal drobné hnědovlásce, která ho prodávala, přidávaje několik vlídně znějících vět a hlavně své jméno, řečené velmi důrazným tónem. Nebylo mu jasné, proč své jméno tak zdůraznil, i když to bylo až přehnaně zřetelné, a vesměs mu na tom ani nezáleželo. S povzdechem si promnul kořen nosu. Už to udělal zase. Jako hlupák zapomněl, že nesmí v Tonyho přítomnosti zmínit, že se mu cokoliv líbí nebo že by něco chtěl, protože mu to byl schopný okamžitě koupit.

Naklonil se k němu.

„Řekl jsem, že se mi líbí, ne že chci, abys mi ho koupil,“ řekl řekl ještě potichu, přestože měl tvář jen pár centimetrů od Tonyho ucha. Nechtěl, aby mladá žena, jejíž šál si právě kupoval, slyšela jasný nesouhlas v jeho hlase. Pro tentokrát ani nešlo o to, že mu něco kupoval, jako spíš o to, že kupoval něco, co bylo dárkem pro jiného, a to Steveovi přišlo prostě... nevhodné.

Tony se k němu téměř by se dalo říct že udiveně obrátil.

„A copak to, že se ti něco libí, není důvod, proč si to koupit?“ zeptal se, nevinnost sama, takže to vypadalo, že je to opět jedna z těch drobných nuancí prostého života, které Tony nechápe. Ostatně, jak by vlastně mohl chápat, že někteří lidé převalují dolar v dlani a zvažují, jestli si koupit teplé ponožky nebo vánoční dárek pro přítele. Ten dárek vždy zvítězil.

„Dobře, ale zaplatím ti ho,“ navrhl jedinou přijatelnou alternativu.

„Cokoliv si přeješ, zlato,“ odpověděl Tony blahosklonně a položil mu ruku na rameno, přičemž se o něj i zlehka opřel bokem. Na tváři se mu v tu chvíli objevil dobře známý výraz kočky, která právě snědla smetanu, ale nemířil ho na něj, nýbrž na dámu, která jim podala do bílého papíru úhledně zabalený šátek.

Převzal si jako pápěří lehký baliček a strčil si ho pod loket. Prakticky než to stačil udělat, už byl Tony opět pryč a mířil, překvapivě ne ke dveřím, ale k nedalekému stolku s vystavenými botami, aniž by se při tom třeba jen otočil po dívce, které právě zaplatil. Volala na něj a mávala bankovkami.

Dvěma kroky ho dohnal.

„Mám dojem, že ti chce vrátit,“ upozornilo a kývl zpátky ke stolku.

„Dala jsem jí třikrát tolik, než kolik za ten šátek chtěla,“ objasnil mu Tony a zvedl ruku, dřív než stačil něco říct, „Ty mi můžeš dát jen jeho původní cenu. Ten zbytek je má osobní investice.“  
„Investice do čeho?“ zeptal se. Vypadalo to jako podstatnější věc, než diskuze na téma, kolik teď Tonymu dluží.

„To za chvíli uvidíš,“ ubezpečil ho spikleneckým tónem a přidal i mrknutí, ale víc to nerozvedl, místo toho zvedl jednu z vystavených bot a dal mu ji přímo před nos, „Jsou to tyhle! Nejsou skvělé?!“ prohlásil dostatečně nahlas, aby to bylo slyšet po celém obchůdku.

Zmatený tak náhlým zvratem v rozhovoru shlédl na boty. Skvělé mu rozhodně nepřišly. Vypadaly, jako kdyby se klaun rozhodl jít do divadla. Tvar měli sice elegantní, ale větší část byla vyvedená v tmavě kanárkově žluté a lakované špičky byly červené stejně jako poměrně vysoký podpatek. Netušil, koho napadlo, že prosté černé nebo hnědé polobotky nejsou dost zajímavé, ale byl si docela jistý, kdo by byl ochotný takové boty nosit už jenom proto, že to byl ručně dělaný originál. A ten stál přímo před ním. Tonymu vyhovovaly v mnoha směrech, počínaje podpatkem, který měl na přinejmenším jedněch botech, co mu viděl na nohách, dost velký, že by se za něj nemusely stydět ani lodičky pro dámu a konče barvou, protože ta červená byla přesně odstín jeho Iron Man obleku.

Povzbudivě se tedy usmál.

„Jsou velice... expresivní,“ použil slovo, které ho napadlo jako první a netýkalo se cirkusu.

„Že? To bylo přesně to, co jsem měl na jazyku,“ souhlasil Tony stále dostatečně hlasitě, aby je slyšel celý obchod a zvedl boty na vzduchu, jako kdyby si je potřeboval prohlédnout s patřičné perspektivy a zároveň s tím, ale pohlédl kamsi za Steveovo rameno, „Je v nich život a energie,“ pokračoval způsobem, jakým by se slušelo mluvit o uměleckých dílech, které viděli dopoledne v muzeu spíš než o klaunských botách, „Od toho, kdo je navrhl, bych si klidně nechal udělat celou kolekci,“ dodal, než botu položil, odkud ji vzal, uchopil Stevea pod loktem a pustil se dál do hloubky obchodu.

„Vypadá to, že se chytli,“ šeptl k němu Tony pobaveně.

Nemusel se dlouho zamýšlet, koho myslel. Ohlédl se tedy přes rameno, kde uviděl skupinku zdejších prodejců, jak nechali své stánky ladem a shlukli se u jedné jediné počítačové obrazovky a přes její okraj je sledovali. V mžiku se ho zmocnil velmi nepříjemný pocit, že tu Tony kuje něco nekalého, kterého se ani nepokoušel zbavit.

Zamračeně se obrátil zpět k němu; to už byli u dalšího obchůdku, tentokrát se šperky.

„O co přesně se tu snažíš?“ zeptal se přísně, přičemž se ani nijak nezakrýval tón podezřívavosti znějící mu v hlase.

„O nic zvláštního, jen se chystám pár lidem změnit život, trochu se pobavit a koupit ti k narozeninám tuhle sadu šperků,“ odvětil prostě, prakticky nevinnost sama, a poklepal na jednu z vitrín.

Mlčky si ho měřil. Velmi dobře znal neškodný výraz, který Tony právě měl a tak v něm jenom vzrostlo podezření, že hraje nějakou hru, jejíž výsledek se mu nebude ani trochu líbit. Rozhodl se ji hrát s ním a tak zjistit, o co tady jde. Na každou hru mohli být dva. Obrátil tedy pohled ke šperkům, které byly, na rozdíl od bot, nakonec docela umírněné.

Sada byla evidentně pro muže, jelikož mimo jiné obsahovala manžetové knoflíčky a sponu do kravaty, jenže knoflíčky byly ve tvaru květiny v secesním stylu, podobně jako ozdoby na kravatové sponě a ještě k tomu patřil prsten ve tvaru listu ovíjecího se kolem prstu, stejného náramku a, což bylo hodně podivné, řetízku na krk, které byl také s listem. Stále to bylo nevkusné, do originality nebo umění to mělo daleko, ale alespoň to bylo jenom zlaté. Žádné kameny nebo kanárková a rudá barva. Ale i tak si nedovedl představit, že by si to vzal na sebe. Vypadal by jako květinová zahrádka.

„Nemyslím si, že je to něco pro mě.“  
„Mě by se to na tobě líbilo. Musíš si to vyzkoušet,“ prohlásil Tony rezolutně a velmi významným způsobem se rozhlédl, „Je tu někdo, komu patří tahle vitrína?“ zeptal se na celý obchod.

Zamračil se, ale znovu nezaprotestoval, odhodlaný to jako správný voják snášet, dokud nezjistí, co Tony skutečně plánuje, protože obyčejný nákup to nebyl. Věřil, že byl schopný koupit kdejakou nepotřebnou hloupost, ostatně o tom svědčilo třeba jenom zbytečně komplikované vybavení kuchyní ve věži, ale tady za tím bylo něco jiného. Věděl to s jistotou díky jeho slovům, přehnaným gestům a zjevně hranému nadšení. Viděl, jak vypadá Tony, když je z něčeho skutečně nadšený, mluvil rychle, mával rukama kolem sebe aniž by si to uvědomoval a jeho oči se leskli nejhlubším zaujetím. V takovou chvíli byl sladce přitažlivý, ne jako Tony Stark, jež před ním stál – okázalý a nabubřelý miliardář, který si právě něco zmanul.

„To budu já, pane Starku,“ zazněl mu za zády hlas s jasným přízvukem.

Když se po hlasem obrátil, téměř se tváří střetl s velmi vysokou, štíhlou, ba až vyzáblou mladou ženou, jejíž vlasy měli bílou barvu a hlavně s jejím ostrým pohledem, který mu věnovala společně s nespokojeným zacukáním koutků. Uhnul ji z cesty a její obličej okamžitě ozářil široký úsměv, se kterým nabídla Tonymu ruku. Ten nabízenou ruku přijal, dokonce naznačil cosi jako políbení, a pak si vyměnili rychlé pozdravy ve francouzštině.

„Budeme raději jednat v angličtině,“ více méně přikázal Tony, když pustil její ruku, a krátce mrkl na něj, „Steve by nám nerozuměl,“ zdůraznil na vysvětlenou a téměř blahosklonným způsobem, který Steve o donutil se na něj mírně zamračil, „A teď chci tohle,“ poklepal prstem na vitrínu, „vidět na něm.“

Mladá šperkařka poslechla bez sebemenšího zaváhání nad jeho povýšeneckým tónem. Jednoduše sáhla do kapsy, vytáhla těžký svazek klíčů a jedním z nich vitrínu otevřela. Zavrzalo to, kdy se dvířka zhoupla a trochu zacinkalo, jak žena vytáhla krabičku se šperky.

„Ruku, prosím,“ požádala ho žena stroze, ale nedalo se poznat, jestli proti němu opravdu něco má nebo prostě jenom neovládá jazyk tak dobře, aby si troufala na dlouhé věty.

Bez řečí a s přátelským úsměvem, který, jak doufal, zakryl podezření vůči Tonymu, zvedl jednu ruku a nechal ji, aby mu na zápěstí nasunula náramek. Shlédl na šperk a ten krátký pohled mu stačil, aby si byl jist, že to vypadá směšně. Na zápěstí patřily hodinky nebo přinejmenším na to jeho. Rozhodně ne náramky, ale i tak i zachoval svůj úsměv, dokonce i když si byl donucen natáhnout také prsten.

Bylo to trapné a na trapnosti to nabralo ještě víc, jakmile vzala žena do ruky řetízek a jala se mu ho věšet na krk. Raději ji zadržel zvednutou rukou.

„To snad nebude nutné,“ odmítl a v duchu přitom děkoval, že nemá kravatu ani manžety na košili.

„Naopak, myslím, že je to bezpodmínečně nutné,“ vklouzl do toho Tony hladce s naprosto jasně ve tváři vepsaným škodolibým pobavením, a vzal ženě z ruky řetízek, „Chci tě v tom vidět, drahoušku. Ve všem,“ zabroukal a vztáhl ruce vzhůru, řetízek připravený k zapnutí.

Pevný ve svém odhodlání, zatnul čelisti, dřív než stačil říct něco, co ukončí toto ponižování, a klesl v kolenou dost na to, aby mu mohl Tony dát řetízek kolem krku. Bezděčně si uvědomil, že se sklání víc než obvykle, nejspíš proto, že tentokrát Tony nepovažoval za nutné postavit se na špičky nebo jenom pořádně natáhnout. Zapínání řetízku tiše cvaklo a vlažné ruce mu sjely po krku samozřejmě naprosto zbytečně, a zastavily se na jeho hrudníku. Trochu se narovnal a shlédl do Tonyho hnědých očích jiskřících téměř čertovským pobavením. Jindy by ho to potěšilo, ale tentokrát...

„Vypadáš překrásně,“ zalichotil mu naprosto falešně.

Na jazyku se mu z Tonyho neupřímné pochvaly mihla hořkost, které ho nutila se zamračit a téměř i prudce odpovědět, ale slova polkl a sáhl si za krk, aby si řetízek sundal. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu vzpomínat na časy, kdy bývala slova jako 'sladký chlapec' nebo 'prdelka' buď urážka, po které následovala rána pěstí nebo varování, že dotyčný nechce jenom lichotit, jako spíš ohnout ho nejbližší popelnici a ojet... ať souhlasí nebo ne.

„Pokud to říkáš, Tony,“ odpověděl mile, jako správný dekorativní prvek pro boháče, a spustil řetízek do Tonyho dlaně, takže měl ruce volné k sundání prstenu a náramku.

Postřehl nepatrné překvapení, střídané ale potěšením, které se usadilo v Tonyho tváři, když se obrátil k ženě, aby vrátil řetízek do krabičky, kterou držela. Využil té příležitost a zbylé dva kousky tam uložil také.

„To chci, ale mám problém; líbí se mi i ty boty,“ svěřil se ženě téměř spiklenecky, když jí předával šperky, a ukázal na ty klanuské, které si společně před pár okamžiky prohlíželi.

„Jistě,“ odpověděla žena a zaváhala, tentokrát bylo jasné, že je to spíš kvůli jazykové bariéře, než čemukoliv jinému, „Ty dělal můj...přítel. Chci říct snoubenec. Mám vám ho zavolat?“

„To by bylo perfektní!“ Tony vykouzlil oslňující úsměv.

Žena rychle přikývla a pak se obrátila do krámku, aby přes celou místnost, bez ohledu na ostatní zákazníky, zavolala něčí jméno a zamávala rukou vysoko zdviženou nahoru. I když ono to nakonec bylo jedno, sám Tony už dokázal vzbudit tokový rozruch, že všichni po nich alespoň koutkem oka pokukovali. Bezděčně ten dav sjel hodnotícím pohledem a teprve až po nepatřičně dlouhé době si uvědomil, že drobný, korpulentní mladík, celý v černém, který mířil k nim, je nejspíš tvůrce klaunských bot. Stokrát se vypeskoval za to, že někoho posoudil podle jeho vzhledu a teď to musel udělat po sto prvé, protože ne, nikdy by nevěřil, že nervozní muž se sklopenýma očima, který stanul své snoubence po boku, skutečně vytvořil něco tak... živoucího - řečeno s veškerou laskavostí.

„Rád osobně poznávám samotného umělce,“ vrhl se na něj Tony okamžitě, pevně mu stiskl ruku a naprosto evidentně ho tím vyplašil, „Ty boty jsou užasné a je to dokonce moje velikost.“

„Děkuji,“ odvětil muž nesměle.

„Váhám, jestli si je zkusit nebo ne... ale myslím že ne, něco tak skvělého chci mít ve sbírce, i kdybych se na to měl jenom koukat. Jenže... jenže,“ dramaticky si povzdechl a pustil konečně jeho ruku, k mladíkově zjevné a velké úlevě, „slíbil jsem tady Steviemu,“ vtáhl ho do celé frašky nejen slovy, ale i tím, že mu položil ruku rameno a zvedl k němu útrpný pohled, „že budu každý den kupovat jen jednu věc, která se mi líbí. To abychom neměli doma tolik krámů. Máme jich spoustu, je to tak?“ požádal o spolupráci a silně mu při tom stiskl rameno. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než se zapojit.

„Ano, to máme. Kdybyste viděli naší garáž.“

Tony na něj krátce, ostře pohlédl, ale pokračoval ve své dramatické řeči, aniž by třeba jenom na okamžik zakolísal v roli. Kdyby to, alespoň pro jeho oči, nebylo tak přehnané, mohl by za svůj výkon klidně dostat nějaké ocenění, pomyslel si sarkasticky.

„A tak se nemůžu rozhodnout, jestli ty úžasné boty nebo tuhle překrásnou sadu šperků,“ znovu si povzdechl a předvedl výraz vypráskaného štěněte, který by za jistých okolností účinkoval i na něj samotného, jen ne tentokrát, „Tak co s tím uděláme?“ zeptal se Tony do vzduchu a prohrábl si zamyšleně bradku, nicméně nečekal na to, že by mu někdo odpověděl, luskl prsty a tvář mu ozářil úsměv, „Už vím. Nechám vás rozhodnout za mě,“ pronesl a sáhl do kapsy.

Zamračeně sledoval, jak z kalhot vytahuje bloček... ne, šekovou knížku a otevřel si ji v ruce. Podezření a nepříjemný pocit, že Tony chystá opravdu nekalé věci, se bleskově vrátil. Jeho vlastní slova byla, že s sebou nikdy nenosí kreditní karty ani peněženku. Hotovost nosil po kapsách v ruličkách nebo zmuchlanou, jako kdyby to byly jenom papírky od žvýkaček. A šekovou knížku u něj také nikdy neviděl. Navíc, jak přesně hodlal ty dva mladé umělce nechat rozhodnout, který z jejich výrobků si koupí? To nedávalo příliš smysl. Zároveň si byl jist, že Tony má plán jak je k rozhodnutí přinutit. A zcela jistě to nebyl pěkný plán.

Napnul se, připravený kdykoliv a jakkoliv zasáhnout. Bez ohledu na všechny okolnosti, jestli se Tony chystal k něčemu nemorálnímu, bylo jeho povinností, nejen jak velitele, ale i jako přítele a člověku, který ho miloval, mu v tom zabránit.

Tony v rychlosti, jen pár tahy napsal své jméno na šek, a vytrhl ho z bločku, zvedaje ho vysoko do vzduchu. Zamával jím jako malou vlajkou.

„To je prázdný šek s mým popisem. Můžete do něj vyplnit jméno příjemce i částkou... jakoukoliv budete chtít,“ informoval je Tony velmi vážným hlasem, přičemž jeho tón přešel od rozjařeného a vtipného, k něčemu daleko temnějšímu a potměšilejšímu, „ale dostane ho jenom jeden z vás. Ten, který si ho vezme jako první. Kdo to bude?“ zeptal se významně.

Takže tady byl zakopaný pes. On chtěl, aby se ti dva doslova poprali o svou životní příležitost. Nabízel jim, okázale a hlasitě, úplatek za to, že jeden zradí druhého a tak mohl snadno zničit něco pěkného, ba až posvátného, jako byla vzájemná důvěra mezi manželi. I kdyby po tom šeku jeden z nich sáhl a pak se o peníze podělil, stále by tu byl ten okamžik nejistoty. Jen malí, ale byl by tam. Tony to věděl stejně dobře jako on a těšilo ho to.

„No tak? Ani jeden z vás? Přemýšlejte; je to jízdenka do lepší budoucnosti,“ ponoukal je se stejnou obratností s jakou jeho včera svedl k cestě sem.

Nejhorší na tom bylo, že viděl váhání v obou tvářích, zvláště pak u ženy, která dokonce nepatrně pozvedla ruku, jako kdyby šek opravdu hodlala uchopit. Nevypadalo to, že by si toho všiml kdokoliv jiní, včetně Tonyho, takže se rozhodl zasáhnout.

Hmátl po šeku, vytrhl ho z Tonyho prstů a jediným stiskem zmačkal v ruce. Bylo velmi málo věcí, které opravdu nesnášel, a tyrani ve všech podobách a formách mezi ně rozhodně patřili, a on se proto nemínil s klidem dívat nejen na to, jak je někdo šikanován, ale hlavně jak se do pozice tyrana staví někdo, koho miluje. Tony byl dobrý člověk, tam někdy v hloubi duše, tím si byl jist, protože svým instinktům a sobě věřil dost na to, aby nikdy nebyl s někým, kdo není dobrý, jen občas zacházel dál, než mu bylo zdrávo.

„To by stačilo,“ pronesl pevně a bez náznaku zlosti, přesto že mu pomalu bublala pod kůží.

Tony se k němu prudce obrátil s protestem vepsaným ve tváři a otevřel pusu, jak ho chtěl nejspíš vyjádřit nahlas, jenže ji téměř okamžitě zavřel a jeho výraz se změnil. Protest a rozhořčení bylo pryč, stejně jako potměšilý temný lesk v očích, po tom všem zůstalo jen... váhání. To byl ten správný výraz, protože stud to nebyl, ale alespoň něco to bylo.

Odvrátil se od něj a omluvně pohlédl na ty dva.

„Je mi to líto. Chápu, že pro vás ty peníze hodně znamenají, ale jednou... doufám... pochopíte, že skutečné věci si člověk musí získat vlastními silami a ne je dostat od cizích. A také, že něco se nedá vyvážit penězi,“ řekl vážně, narážejíc hlavně na jejich zasnoubení, i když si, vzhledem k nechápavým výrazům, nebyl jistý jestli mu vůbec rozuměli, „Děkuji, že jste si na nás udělali čas, ale už půjdeme... nebo alespoň já odsud odcházím,“ upřesnil, přidávaje strohý pohledem bokem, směrem ke stále mlčícímu Tonymu, který se na něj díval s čímsi neurčitým v očích, „Na shledanou... madam,“ dodal, přidávaje malou úklonu k ženě a pak se prostě obrátil na patě a vykročil ke dveřím, zanechávaje Tonyho za sebou.

Nemohl si být jist, ale doufal, že Tony udělá správnou věc, tedy že už znovu neotevře šekovou knížku a půjde za ním.

„Bez mě se nedostaneš do hotelu!“ uslyšel za se patřičně podrážděný Tonyho hlas nesoucí se celým krámkem téměř až ke dveřím.

Neobrátil se po něm, protože kdyby to udělal, byl by to projev nedůvěry a vlastně i slabosti. Bez toho aby zareagoval, sáhl po klice a chvíli na to už byl v hluku pařížské ulice a mířil k jejich autu, které stálo ve vedlejší ulici. Ani v tu chvíli se nepřesvědčil, jestli za ním Tony jde, dokonce ani nezpomalil, to až když byl za rohem posledního domu zvolnil až úplně zastavil, bílé lamborgii měl přitom jen pár kroků před sebou.

Dlouze na auto pohlédl a pak s povzdechem sklonil ramena, zavřel oči a promnul si je.

Šek v jeho ruce zašustil a otřel se mu o tvář. Sundal tedy ruku z obličeje a podíval se do rozevřené dlaně, kde mu leže kousek pomuchlaného papíru s Tonyho rozmáchlým podpisem a prázdnou kolonkou s částkou. I v tomhle stavu nejspíš stačilo jenom přidat číslo a pár nul. Jako nejbezpečnější se jevilo ten malý kus proklatého papíru prostě roztrhat a tak to jednoduše udělal.

Pečlivě, na malé kousky, sotva tak velké jako nehet na palci a pak je prostě vyhodil do vzduchu. Vznesly se jako vystřelené konfety na 4. července a spadly na zem. Nespustil z nich oči, když zacouval o pár kroků vzad a opřel se zády o zeď, ruce strčené hluboko v kapsách kalhot. Vítr se trochu zvedl a poponesl pár kousků dál ulicí a tehdy si Steve unaveně povzdechl. Ještě před pár minutami byl unavený prostě jen proto, že zcestoval nová, pozoruhodná místa a dobře se bavil. Byl to příjemný druh únavy, té co by mu pomohla večer usnout dřív než obvykle a probudit se odpočatý, ne polámaný s přílišného spánku. Únava, která neměla nic společného skutečným fyzickým a duševním vyčerpáním. Příjemná, uspávající, kterou chtěl prožít s Tonym v náručí.

Teď byl prostě jenom vyčerpaný od zlosti a z pocitu zklamání, který se mu začal vkrádat do mysli. Tony nikde, to znamenalo, že v obchodě zůstal rozhodně dost dlouho na to, aby něco stačil nakoupit.

Jeho myšlenky přerušily dobře známé kroky, které se pro jeho uši nemohly ztratit ani mezi davem procházejícím kolem něj. Pozvolna zvedl hlavu a obrátil se po Tonym, který právě vyšel zpoza rohu, jak jinak než s taškou v ruce, nicméně výrazem, který nevypadal vítězoslavně ani spokojeně. Pokud znal mentalitu těch, kteří se vyžívali v provokování a týrání druhých, a on byl přesvědčen že ji za svůj dlouhý život, kdy se s ní střetl v nesčetných podobách, opravdu zná, pak by měl být Tony teď nadmíru spokojený. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to nadějné nebo ne, protože stále tu byla ta taška visící v Tonyho prstech.

„Koupil jsem ty boty,“ pronesl, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky, „a ty šperky taky.“

Odpoutal se od zdi, pevně semkl rty a nechal si chvíli čas na klidnou odpověď.

„A předpokládám, že si je předtím nechal soutěžit o to, komu dáš víc,“ odvětil stroze, hlas stále zhrublý doznívajícím rozčilením, které se pomalu ale jistě vkrádalo zpět už jen díky tomu, že se díval Tonymu do tváře. To samo osobě byl nepříjemný pocit, jako mít něco skleněného a rozbitého v břiše. Opravdu to poslední, co chtěl, bylo se na Tonyho zlobit, jenže on mu nedával žádnou jinou možnost.

„Ne, koupil jsem každé v přepočtu za přesně deset tisíc dolarů, což je daleko víc, než kolik mají ty dvě věci cenu dohromady. Vidíš?“ pozvedl tašku a vykouzlil jeden ze svých úsměvů, kterým se dalo tak snadno podlehnout, „Nakonec jsem byl štědrý a třeba z nich bude díky těm pár dolarům časem bohatý návrhářský pár.“

Chvíli zůstal hledět na Tonyho bez odpovědi, jak v duchu zvažoval, jestli má cenu cokoliv říkat a jediné, co se mu v hlavě stále opakovalo bylo slova o tom, že ho nemůže změnit. To byla nejspíš pravda. Nedokázal ho změnit.

„Když tomu, co jsi udělal, chceš říkat štědrost; budiž.“ Odvrátil se od něj, aby nasedl do auta. Právě teď byl ten nejlepší čas vrátit se do hotelu.

„Jak jinak bych tomu měl říkat? Chtěl jsem těm dvěma změnit život,“ ohradil se Tony, nedalo se ale poznat jestli upřímně dotčeně nebo ne.

Obrátil se zpět k němu.

„Chtěl si je donutit bojovat o tvoje peníze na úkor vlastní poctivosti a taky vzájemné lásky. To nemá se štědrostí nic společného. Udělal jsi to jenom pro svoje pobavení,“ přistoupil k němu blíž, zatínaje při tom pevně ruce stále strčené do kapes, jak tím potlačoval další příval hořké zlosti a nutil se mluvit klidně, „Těšilo tě sledovat, jak váhají mezi tím, zachovat se správně, být věrní a poctiví, a šancí od základů změnit svůj život.“  
„Nemůžu za to, že svět funguje tak, jak funguje,“ odvětil, krčíc ledabyle rameny, doslova ztělesněná přezíravost, „a ani není moje vina, že si lidstvo rád maluješ lepší, než je. Lidé nejsou od své podstaty čestní a poctiví. Touží hlavně po penězích a jsou ochotní se pro ně zaprodat. Každý má svou cenu, stačí jenom zjistit, jak vysoká ta cena je.“

„Mluvíš o ceně lidské poctivosti, ale nevíš, jaké je to nemít z čeho zaplatit.“

Tonyho tvář ztvrdla stejně jako jeho hlas.

„Jistě, jak bych mohl pochopit strádání prostých lidí. Jsem přeci arogantní, nabubřelý boháč a ne poctivý, dobrý člověk z dělnické třídy,“ odplivl úštěpačné.

Překonal poslední krok, který je dělil, takže se teď k Tonymu skláněl a on k němu bojovně vzhlížel; ramena napnutá, brdu vystrčenou a zuby skřípajícími o sebe.

„Ano, jsi občas arogantní a nabubřelý. Jsi i bohatý a tím máš nad ostatními moc, ale to ti nemusím říkat, protože to moc dobře víš. Možná ti ale řeknu o moci něco, co sis doposud pořádně neuvědomil,“ když tohle říkal, neuhnul pohledem, byť čelil hněvu zrcadlícímu se v hnědých očích, „Není nic špatného na tom, být silnější nebo mocnější než ostatní, to co je skutečně špatné, je využívat tu moc jen pro vlastní prospěch a k pobavení. Potom přestáváš být mocným, ale dobrým mužem, a stáváš se tyranem. A měl bys vědět, Tony, že tyrany... tyrany ze všech druhů špatných lidí na světě nenávidím úplně nejvíc.“

Čekal vzdorovitou odpověď, ale nedočkal se ji. Naopak, Tony se napnul, jako kdyby se snažil zůstal vzpřímeně a trochu, jen na pár okamžiků, uhnul pohledem. Bylo to vítězství, ale chutnalo kysela. Přes svůj spravedlivý hněv, nechtěl vidět Tonyho tak zaraženého a naprosto jasně poznamenaného jeho slovy, i když si je rozhodně zasloužil slyšet. Nemínil je vzít zpět, ale možná by uvítal, aby byla zapomenuta.

„Chci se vrátit,“ požádal o poznání smířlivěji a s upřímnou touhou být prostě co nejdřív v hotelovém pokoji a dělat cokoliv jiného, než se hádat.

„Dobře. Jak chceš,“ odpověděl Tony prostě, obešel ho a vydal se ke kufru, aby do něj uložil tašku, „Mám tě hodit na letiště rovnou nebo si ještě sbalíš věci? Jestli odsud chceš být co nejdřív pryč, můžu ti je poslat nebo je přivést, až se budu vracet.“

Napůl zmateně se zamračil.  
„O čem to mluvíš? Nechci se vrátit do New Yorku a zvláště ne sám, chci se jenom vrátit do hotelu, dát si večeři a prostě jen... zapomenout na dnešní odpoledne,“ dokončil zcela upřímné a už bez hněvu, spíš unaveně, o to bylo větší překvapením, když se k němu Tony obrátil s podivným výrazem. Byla to nedůvěra za kterou se skrývala nadějnost. Podivná kombinace.

„Jo, tak jo. To určitě můžeme udělat,“ souhlasil po krátkém tichu. Kufr klapl, jak ho Tony zavřel a pak, bez jediného dalšího slova nebo třeba jenom úšklebku, přešel k místu řidiče.

Zamračeně ho sledoval, nicméně sám si také nastoupil, oči stále zafixované hlavně na Tonyho tváři, která byla teď neobvykle klidná. Stejně jako předtím měl dojem, že chystá něco nekalého, teď si byl stejně tak jist, že cosi důležitého nevyslovil nahlas a hodlá o tom mlčet tak dlouho, dokud to Steveovi nedojde samo. O kolik snazší by bylo, kdyby prostě mluvil na rovinu.

„Chvíli jsem si myslel, že chceš odletět pryč,“ promluvil Tony konečně a položil ruce na volant.

V tu chvíli mu došlo, co bylo to nevyřčené a o co tady skutečně šlo. V tom obchodě nešlo o pobavení nebo akt tyranství, byl to test, ale ne test pro ty dva snoubence, nýbrž pro něj. Tony mu ukázal svou špatnou část v očekávání, že ho kvůli ní prostě zavrhne. Netušil, proč něco takového udělal, ale byl si jist, že přesně tak to je.

Sáhl po ruce spočívajcí na rudé kůži volantu a stiskl ji, částečně prostě jen pro ten dotek, ale také proto, aby mu zabránil vyjet. Tony se k němu otočil, jen krátce, pak pohlédl na jejich spojené ruce, a zase vzhůru k němu.

„Já neodejdu, Tony,“ prohlásil prostě, hlas pevný a plný upřímného přesvědčení; nikdy neopouštěl své lidi a ty, které miloval a kterých si vážil, „Bez ohledu na to, co uděláš, řekneš nebo se stane, já tu stále budu.“

Odmlka, která následovala, byla téměř nekonečná a pohled čokoládově hnědých očí byl vpalující se mu do hlavy, jako kdyby se mu Tony snažil číst myšlenky a nejspíš zjistit, jestli to, co řekl, myslí opravdu vážně. Neuhnul, protože to vážně myslel a nestyděl se za to a doufal, že přesně to z jeho tváře bude k vyčtení.

Nakonec se Tony pohnul, odvrátil se, vyprostil svou ruku z pod té jeho, čímž ho donutil se stáhnout, a sáhl po řadící páce.

„Nemám chuť na jídlo v hotelu. Stavíme se u nějakého stánku,“ pronesl s nově nabytou sebejistotou, ale zcela mimo téma o kterém předtím mluvili.

Otevřel pusu, aby na to zareagoval, jenže pak si to rozmyslel. Nechat to pro teď tak, jak to bylo, vypadalo pro oba lepší. Opřel se tedy do sedačky a složil ruce na balíček, který mu spočíval v klíně.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A tohle je to, čím se můj Tony baví ve volném čase; terorizuje, šikanuje a manipuluje lidmi. To je, abych tak řekla, jeden z vrcholku jeho temnější stránky. I když je pravda, že tentokrát to udělal hlavně, aby vyzkoušel Sevea. Je to nějaká obhajoba?   
>  \- Steve má svatou trpělivost, ale i ta někdy dojde.


	31. Chapter 31

Auto hladce vklouzlo na své místo, motor utichnul a s ním se vypnul také přehrávač, který celou cestu z letiště vyhrával songy od Black Sabbath. Postupně hlasitěji a hlasitěji, takže se za necelých dvacet minut dostali téměř k tomu, jak nahlas si je pouštěl sám, a Steve přitom nehnul ani brvou. Seděl, stejně málomluvný jako už od včerejšího večera, zíral z okýnka a pohrával si se špagátkem na balíčku, který měl položený na kolenou. Přesně to samé dělal i během celého letu z Paříže. Měl sto chutí mu ten balíček sebrat a vyhodit ho z okna, hned za krabicí s botami a krabičkou s tou hnusnou sadou šperků, kterou měl v kufru. Zbavit se všech těch zatracených připomínek své hlouposti.

 _Zasraně, Starku, copak si na jeden jediný den nedokážeš vážit lidí, které máš?_  pomyslel si v duchu, aby si s hořkostí i odpověděl, že neumí. Psychiatr by měl asi určitě hubu plnou řečí o tom, že to má cosi společného s nezájmem jeho otce a podobné kecy, faktem prostě jen bylo, že nedokázal přestat šťourat do věcí, které fungovaly. Tam v Paříži měl na pár hodin dojem, že vše je dokonalé, ten dojem byl stále silnější a silnější, až ho napadlo, že je to až moc dokonalé. A dokonalosti, jak známo, bylo nemožné dosáhnout. Z matematického hlediska totiž neexistoval absolutní výsledek a pokud se zdálo, že bylo dosaženo absolutního výsledku, musel být podroben důkladnému přepočítání a testování.

Jenže vztahy, jak už stačil zjistit s Pepper, nebyly matematické rovnice – bohužel. Byla to syrová vajíčka ledabyle položená na klepetech Mouly, který se zrovna snažil sjet po točitém schodišti. Pravděpodobnost, že se takový vztah v jedné vteřině rozprskne na slizké nic, byla obrovská. Měl dojem, že z jejich vejce už jsou jenom zbytky skořápky a rozplizlý vnitřek stékající přes hranu schodu.

„Domov, sladký domov,“ přerušil ticho automobilu a obrátil se na Stevea s falešným, leč určitě zručně vyvedeným veselým úsměvem.

„To ano,“ odpověděl mu Steve prostě, po jednom krátkém, neurčitém pohledu, a vystoupil.

Hořce se ušklíbl a s myšlenkou, že tohle je prostě v prdeli, také vystoupil z auta a, zanechávaje ty spropadené věci stále v kufru, následoval Stevea k výtahu.

„Vítejte zpět, pánové,“ ozval se Jarvis sotvaže prošli výtahovými dveřmi.

„Zdar, Jarvi,“ odpověděl automaticky, když se opřel do rohu a strčil si ruce do kapes.

„Hezký den, Jarvisi,“ pozdravil ho také Steve, lehkým tónem a dokonce zvedl hlavu ke kameře v rohu, aby se do ní usmál. To bylo od včerejška poprvé, co se usmál. Bylo to absurdní, protože nebyl žárlivý typ chlapa, ale jo, rozhodně teď žárlil na Jarvise a fakt, že mu Steve věnoval úsměv a jemu ne. Sakra, co se to z něj stávalo za romantického idiota, že toužil po něčích úsměvech. Jasně, byly to krásné úsměvy, takové co člověka nutily dmout se pýchou, že patří zrovna jemu, ale stejně...

„Podle mých údajů bylo počasí v Paříži teplé a bez deště. Doufám tedy, že byla dovolená podle vašich představ a užili jste si ji.“

„Ano, to užili. Prošli jsme si Louvre,“ odpověděl Steve okamžitě, stle ten jemný úsměv a dokonce se viditelně uvolnil, když s Jarvisem mluvil. Vypadalo to, že nakonec možná ne všechno bylo na jejich víkendu úplně na nic, to jenom ta poslední malá část. Jak jen to jednou Pepper řekla? Že většina času s ním stojí zato, ale ten zbytek je jedna katastrofa za druhou. Nejspíš měla pravdu, protože to by asi tak odpovídalo jeho výpočtům. Osmdesát pět procent bylo skvělých a zbytek stál za hovno.

Pepper byla moudrá žena... alespoň většinu času.

„To mě velmi těší, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis a jistě by se teď usmál, kdyby mu naprogramoval holografickou formu; jednou to bude muset udělat, „Což mi připomíná, pane Starku, že suvenýry, které jste nakoupil, dorazily před dvěma hodinami.“  
„Skvělé. Zařiď, ať každý něco dostane.“ Mávl neurčitě rukou. Tím každým, myslel opravdu každého v jeho okolí, na koho nějaké ta věcička vyšla. Vlastně mu bylo fuk, kdo je dostane. Vždycky ho hlavně bavilo věci kupovat, ale jakmile je měl, přestaly většinou vypadat zajímavě a tak je dal dál. Levné suvenýry z muzeí byl takový umělohmotný odpad, co vypadal hezky na poličce za prodavačem. Toť vše.

„Ovšem, už jsem se o to postaral. Vedoucí New Yorské pobočky Stark Industries budou mít vaše dárky zítra ráno na stole, přirozeně i slečna Pottsová,“ ubezpečil ho Jarvis, který samozřejmě vše začal zařizovat dřív, než ho o to požádal.  
Kývl na souhlas a podíval se krátce po Steveovi, který mlčel a sledoval spáru ve dveřích výtahu. Nevypadal, že by plánoval něco říct, ale Tonyho na jazyku pálilo, jak mluvit potřeboval. Úplně cítil to svrbění v hlavě. Buď mohl plácnout něco vtipného, co by Rogersovi v tuhel chvíli určitě neocenil, nebo říct něco rozumného. Vtip – serióznost; jaký to těžký výběr.

„Jinak je něco nového?“ plácl do vzduchu otázku, která ho napadla jako první a kupodivu nebyla vtipná ani se ve vtip nedala obrátit. Šikovný Tony, dokázal zachovat vážnost v nepříjemné situaci, jak po něm velký Kapitán Amerika tak dlouho a tak vytrvala chtěl. No, zvládl to sice jenom pro jednu otázku, ale i to byl úspěch.

„Jistě, pane,“ přitakal Jarvis poklidně, až moc poklidně, na to, jakou bombu na ně pak hodil, „Nejspíš bych vás měl informovat, že před čtrnácti hodinami třiceti sedmi minutami, měli Avengers vyhlášený poplach.“  
„Cože? O co šlo?“ vytrhl se Steve okamžitě ze svého rozjímání, najednou napnutý jako struna a v plném kapitánském módu, už jenom stačilo, aby se mu v ruce nějakým zázrakem zhmotnil štít a mohl rovnou vyběhnout do boje.

Také zpozorněl, ale ani z poloviny ne tak, jako pan Panikařící. Kdyby šlo o vážný poplach, určitě by jim dala Vdova vědět a pokud by toho nebyla schopná, pak už by se nejspíš nevrátili do New Yorku, ale do kráteru, který by po něm zůstal. Takže, protože tu byli, slunce svítilo, auta smrděla a desítky tisíc lidí se dál potili v maličkých kójích kancelářských budov, nebyl ten poplach nejspíš nic vážnějšího, než s čím si naposledy museli poradit oni.

„Na lince tři, ve stanici Grand Army Plaza byla dnes ráno, v devět hodin dvanáct minu na tísňovou linku nahlášen výskyt a útok dosud neidentifikovaného tvora,“ začal Jarvi poklidně s objasňováním, přičemž se na obrazovce tlačítka pater a číselník změnily v rozmazanou fotografii tvora s drápy, velkou tlamou plnou zubů a šupinatým tělem, zhruba dva a půl metrů vysokého a vypadajícího velmi naštvaně, „Pravděpodobně se jednalo o nějakého mutanta uprchlého z nelegální výzkumné laboratoře. Agentka Romanovová rozhodla, že je třeba aby tuto situaci řešili Avengers a tak vyhlásila poplach. Tvor byl zabit a díky zásahu Hulka, který zabránil sesuvu tunelového oblouku metra, nebyl žádný civilista vážně zraněn. Avengers poplach byl oficiálně ukončen před deseti hodinami třinácti minutami. Agenta Romanonová, agent Barton a doktor Banner jsou již zpět ve věži a bez vážnějších zranění.“

„To zní jako docela zábavné odpoledne,“ podotkl, jak to vyslechl, „Škoda, že jsme tu nebyli. Docela rád bych zase viděl našeho Zeleného chlapáka.“

Steve po něm střelil kosý pohled, ostrý jako břitva a plný nesouhlasu s jeho lehkovážným tónem a možná i jeho slovy. Zamračil se. Netušil, co byl špatného na tom, že se mu ulevilo. Však se nic tak hrozného nestalo nikdo neumřel ani nebyl zraněn a pokud šlo o škody na metru... no, byl si jist, že dává na daních dost, aby z toho postavili deset takových stanic ročně. Všechno dopadlo dobře, tak co ten Rogersův kyselí ksicht.

„Proč se o tom dozvídám až teď?“  
„Pokud jsem správně pochopil, agentka Romanovová vyhodnotila situaci jako středně nebezpečnou a vzhledem k tomu, že jste byli v Evropě, tedy mimo dosah, nepovažovala za nutné vás informovat. Ani pan Stark ve svém obleku by nebyl schopen dostat se zpět do New Yorku včas a proto by ani on nemohl poskytnout pomoc,“ objasnil Jarvis velmi racionálně.

„Budu chtít s Natashou mluvit.“

„Proč ta přísnost?“ nedalo mu to a zeptal se, „Vždyť se skoro nic nestalo. My jsme taky zvládli pár menších úkolů bez nich.“  
„Jenže já jsem velitel,“ odvětil mu Steve.

Drobně si odfrkl. Někdy byl až obsesivně fixovaný na to, že je jich velitel. Někdo by to mohl začít považovat za problém se sebedůvěrou.

„Agentka Romanonová vás už čeká na společném patře,“ oznámil Jarvis, dřív ne stačil myšlenku o sebedůvěře říct nahlas – což bylo pravděpodobně k jeho vlastnímu dobru – a dveře výtahu se otevřely ve společenské části, kde už také Natasha skutečně stála, ledabyle opřená o záda pohovky, ruce složené na prsou a neutrální výraz ve tváři. Její typický ledový klid. Jestli bude chtít tímhle Kapitán Rogers prorazit svým ledoborcem nekonečných výtek, bude se muset hodně snažit. To bylo něco, co by Tony rád viděl, i když si nebyl přesně jistý, jestli proto, aby se bavil na Vdovin nebo Steveúv účet. Nebo možná jenom proto, aby věděl o čem se budou bavit.

Rozhodně chtěl vědět, o čem se budou bavit.

„Jo, tak si to tu užij,“ popřál Steveovi a zvedl ruku, aby ho poplácal, jenže jediný pohled do modrých očí, které rozhodně nevypadaly pobaveně, ho donutil nechat ruku zase klesnout a nevinně se usmát, dlaně zdvižené vzhůru v gestu, „nebo taky ne. Já každopádně zajdu za Brucem a zkontroluji, jak se má po Hulkově výletě.“  
„Dobře, a pozdravuj ho ode mě,“ souhlasil Steve, snad poprvé od včerejšího večera, mírným hlasem a i přidal úsměv, pak se obrátil a vyšel do společného patra.

„Za Brucem, zlato,“ přikázal, jakmile se za Stevem dveře zcela zavřely, pak sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl mobil a z jeho boků vyjmul sluchátka, která si připnul za uši. Tiché píputí, spíš než u ucha, jako přímo v něm, ho informovalo, že jsou sluchátka připojená a tak se dvěma kliky připojil na bezpečnostní kamery patra, které právě opustil a obrazovku jeho mobilu zaplnil obraz Stevea a Natashy jak stojí proti sobě.

„... a projít se. Tony chtěl boty,“ ozval se Steveův hlas, jakmile se připojil ke kamerám. Přepnul na jinou, zatím co nechal obraz té první běžet na polovině obrazovku, takže měl dobrý výhled na tváře obou. Tou dobu už byl mimo výtah, prošel dveřmi do Brucova pokoje a zamířil rovnou k jednomu z proutěných křesel. Věděl, že se ani nemusí starat o to, kde teď jeho milovaný vědec je, protože zcela jistě touhle dobou spal a určitě byl v pořádku. Pokaždé byl. Vyčerpaný, někdy plný výčitek, ale vždy ospalý a v pořádku. Velkého chlapa nešlo jen tak zranit, přežil i pád ze stratosféry, a Bruce se nikdy neproměnil zpět dřív, než se všechna případná zranění zahojila. A kdyby přece jen nebyl v pořádku, tak by ho Jarvis informoval. Čili nejlepší plán bylo, prostě si sednout, sledovat představení pana Velitelského a strašidelné amazonky a počkat, až se Bruce probudí.

„Ne, to určitě nebudeme,“ odpověděla Natasha na otázku, jestli se budou bavit o výletě do Paříže, kterou napůl minul, když si sedal, „Chceš podat hlášení?“ zeptal se, pozvedaje mírně, což byl u ní jeden z najčastějších, a hlavně nejspíš téměř jediný, nonverbálních projevů.

„Chci jenom vědět, co se stalo a jak jste to zvládli,“ odpověděl Steve neutrálně, nicméně se jemně usmál a pokynul rukou k pohovce.

Přešli oba k vzdálenější části pohovky, což znamenalo, že musel přepnout na jednu společnou kameru nad hlavním oknem, a tam se posadili. Natasha se elegantně vtěsnala do rohu, jako vždy minimálně ze tří stran něčím chráněná a Steve zvolil místo v naprosto a stoprocentně gentlemanské vzdálenosti a zůstal sedět se zády ztuhlými a vojenský pytel si nechal ležet opřený mezi stehny.

Natasha začala mluvit. Velmi podrobně a velmi nudně popsala, jak byla nad ránem informována o situaci v metru a rozhodla se jí řešit. Podle všeho v prvním okamžiku předpokládala, že by to mohli s Bystroočkem zvládnout sami, jenže když zjistili jak velký tvor je a že kulky ho sotva škrábnou a šípy, vyjma těch výbušných, jen polechtají, a tunel začal vykazovat známky destabilizace, dospěla k názoru, že je tam dost práce i pro Hulka. Velký chlap pak zvíře doslova zamlátil do perónu a ještě stihl zachytit jednu vzpěru tunelu a tak zabránit jeho zhroucení, zatím co pod ním projížděla souprava metra. Hulk byl za velkého hrdinu a zaměstnanci metra jako obvykle za blbečky, kteří ani nebyli schopní zastavit dopravu.

„... Hulk se pak nechal vyfotografovat a jedna holčička mu hodila plyšového medvěda,“ řekl Natasha něco, za co byl na sebe opravdu hrdý, protože to byl právě on, kdo při posledním úkolu, zatím co měli trochu času, vysvětloval Velkému chlapovi, co je to fotografování a proč se lidé fotí. Bylo skvělé zjistit, že to pochopil a přijal líp, než Bruce. Bruce nesnášel fotografování. Všechny fotky s ním, které měl, nafotil tajně, zatímco předstíral, že něco dělá na svém telefonu.

„Vypadal... vesele a uklidnilo ho to, potom bez protestů nechal Bannera se vrátit,“ pokračovala ve stejně optimistickém duchu, i přes Steveovo drobné mračení, „Zraněných pár bylo, ale jenom lehce a škoda na majetku je minimální. Co zůstalo po tom monstru nejspíš ještě teď likviduje uklízecí jednotka SHIELDu. Já ani Banner nejsme zranění, ale Clint má trochu pohmožděná žebra.“

„Jak je to vážné?“

„Nijak zvlášť. Předváděl se a schytal ránu ocasem pod pravou paži. Přežil už daleko horší.“  
„Je u sebe?“  
Natasha prostě jenom přikývla, výřečná jako vždy. Proto musel člověk ji a ostatně i Bartona prostě milovat. Byla tak tichá, že si člověk myslel, že je v místnosti sám, otočil se a najednou za ním stála. Nejen jednou si kvůli tomu málem pustil do trenek – obrazně řečeno samozřejmě. Téměř obrazně řečeno.

„Potom za ním zajdu. Zkontrolovat ho,“ uvedl Rogres a konečně se trochu uvolnil, dokonce se i opřel do pohovky, „Proč si mi nezavolala hned, jak jsi vyhlásila poplach?“  
A bylo to tady, právě se chystal pan Dokonalý dát velké špionce pěkně na prdel nebo možná ona jemu, jak ho napadlo, když viděl Natashin naprosto klidný výraz, se kterým se, překvapivě, přisunula blíž ke Steveovi a vyklenula obočí nahoru.

„Nemělo by to smysl. Ani jeden z vás nám nemohl krýt záda.“

Za to od něj dostala Natasha deset bodů k dobru. Rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby někdo zvedl Rogersovi dnes ráno mandle víc, než už byl beztak naštvaný a tak byl Amazonce vážně vděčný. Měl by se jí nějak odvděčit. Možná koupit nějaké diamantové náušnice. Jo, to by rozhodně šlo. Diamanty byly přítel každé ženy, dokonce i smrtících tajných ruských agentek.

„Chci o něčem takovém vědět hned,“ požádal ji Steve, jeho hlas byl někde na hranici rozkazu.

„Byl jsi se Starkem.“

„Zvláště tehdy o tom chci hned vědět. Tony není a nemůže být důvod, abych zanedbával povinnosti,“ trval na svém, jako kdyby to byl nějaký zvlášť silný argument, což nebyl. Při zpětném pohledu na katastrofický konec jejich společného víkendu viděl sebe jako důvod pro zanedbání Kapitánských poviností jako... no, neviděl se tam jako důvod vůbec.

„Proč ne?“ položila prostou otázku, předklonila se a přimhouřila oči v jednom ze svých pohledů, díky kterým lidem běhal mráz po zádech, „Zábava je od toho, aby nás odváděla od povinností a na dovolené by si měl člověk odpočinout.“

„Ty víš, Natasho, že to v našem případě není pravda.“

Neodpověděla mu na to hned, jen se pomalu opět opřela a sledovala ho, jako kdyby čekala, že jí něco odpoví nbo třeba uhne pohledem. Vypadalo to, jako hra vůlí ze které ale nikdo nevyšel jako vítěz, přestože Natasha byla ta, kdo promluvil jako první.

„Když jsem se přidala k SHIELDu, jedna z prvních věcí, kterou mi při deprogramování opakovali bylo, že jsem sice agent, který musí poslouchat rozkazy, ale že jsem také člověk. Mám právo si odpočinout, bavit se, mít koníčky nebo si kupovat hezké, ale nepotřebné věci. Já mám právo nebýt jedno za čas Černá vdova a ty nemusíš být pořád Kapitán Amerika. Nejsme stroje.“

„To je něco jiného,“ namítl Steve přesvědčeně, i když její argumenty byly naprosto logické a každý inteligentní člověk je prostě musel přijmout, „Nebyl jsem vytvořen jako Kapitán Amerika, byla to má vlastní volba se jím stát a nést takovou odpovědnost. Nebudu se jí vzdávat pro malichernosti.“  
Malichernosti? Sakra, on nebyl malichernost. Určitě nebyl nejlepší přítel na planetě, ale malichernost? Právě se cítil naprosto upřímně dotčený a byl to vážně nepříjemný pocit, taková těžkost v hrudníku, jako kdyby pouzdro jeho reaktoru najednou nebylo z lehké nerez slitiny, ale nějakého středověkého kovového slitku. Polkl a zhluboka se nadechl přes svírající se hrdlo. Prostě nebyl...a nechtěl být malichernost.

„A jsi si tím jistý?“ zeptala se významně, oči opět přimhouřené a téměř zpytavý pohled, „Nejlépe se mozek vymývá přes něco, co subjekt sám chce nebo potřebuje. Ty jsi chtěl být Kapitánem Amerikou a já mám někdy pocit, že nejsi ničím jiným. Pověz mi,“ předklonila se k němu, ruce v loktech složené na kolenou, „kdy naposledy jsi opustil věž, aniž by tě k tomu donutil úkol? Nebo Tony?“

„Chceš říct, že se málo bavím?“

„Chci říct, že se až příliš soustředíš na svou dlouhodobou misi a zapomínáš na vše ostatní. A když ti to někdo, jako třeba Stark, připomene a donutí tě si chvíli užívat života, bereš to jako osobní selhání. Nejsi jenom Kapitán Amerika,“ odmlčela se, jen krátce, a její koutky se zvedly vzhůru v překvapivě přívětivém úsměvu, který jemu nikdy neukázala, „Jsi taky Steven Rogers, který má přítele... co sice za moc nestojí... ale měl by si být s ním.“  
Co jí na to odpověděl, se už nedozvěděl, protože se mu do zorného pole dostal Brucův zmateně zamračený a pobledlý obličej. Chtě nechtě si musel sundat alespoň jedno sluchátko, bez kterého by to už nebylo ono, tak sundal obě a rychle je vrátil zpátky do telefonu a zářivě se na Bruce usmál. Nechtěl, aby bylo vidět cokoliv z jeho předešlého pocitu na zvracení.

„Nazdrar, chlape.“

„Co... ehm, co tady děláš?“ reagoval na to místo pozdravu, pořád tak směšně zmatený, ostatně jako vždycky.

Protočil oči.

„Co asi myslíš?“ musel se prostě zeptat, i když tentokrát na to získal jako odpověď jenom další zmatený a unavený pohled, „Přišel jsem tě zkontrolovat, ale byl jsi v posteli. Mohl jsem tě sice sledovat jak spíš, ale přišlo mi to trochu úchylné a tak jsem si řekl, že počkám tady a pustím si zatím nějakou... komedii.“

„Komedii? Měl jsem dojem, že jsem zahlédl Natashu se Stevem...“ podotkl Bruce, nicméně, podle toho, jak se pak znovu zmateně rozhlédl kolem sebe, si byl docela jistý, že téměř okamžitě zapomněl co viděl, „Jak dlouho jsem spal?“ zeptal se do prostoru, nejspíš Jarvise, a narovnal si brýle, které měl celou dobu nakřivo.

„Přesně devět hodin a sedm minut, pokud mohu soudit podle vaší dechové a tepové frekvence, doktore,“ odpověděl mu samozřejmě Jarvis, kdo taky jiný měl v tomhle baráku přehled o všem.

„Potřebuješ se ještě prospat, Růženko?“

Bruce se k němu pomalu obrátil, přičemž měl výraz někoho s IQ asi tak o padesát bodů nižším, než skutečně měl, a potom zakroutil hlavou v jasném odmítnutí a něco převalil na jazyku.

„Ne, potřebuji něco... sladkého myslím. Mám v pusu... ehm chuť jako...“ nedořekl, jen neurčitě neznačil ke své puse a s kyselým výrazem se vydal do kuchyně.

Zvedl se a následoval ho.

„Ta chuť by mohla být zmutovaná ještěrka smažená na elektrickém vedení metra,“ zavtipkoval zlehka, ale Bruce to neocenil, jen udělal znechucený obličej a vytáhl ze skříňky sklenici se sušeným... něčím. Bylo to červené a popravdě to silně připomínalo malinkaté sušené vagíny. Při zapojení trochu freudovské psychologie, kterou měl dneska jako zájmovou činnost aplikovanou na sobě samém, si právě Bruce strčil do pusy celou hrst vagín své matky, aby se tak pomyslně vrátil do její dělohy. Jo, s psychologií bylo vždycky hodně srandy.

„Dáš si... hmm... ibiškové květy?“ zeptal se Bruce, osvětlujíc mu, co to vlastně jí, a nabídl sklenku.

„Ne, díky, v poslední době jsem spíš na velké banány.“

Bruce vypadal stále stejně mimo, takže začal uvažovat o tom, že by bylo docela dobré vyrobit nějaký hulko-vyprošťovák, který by mu po změně zpět nakopl mozek. Hloupý Bruce byl nudný Bruce, jelikož nepochopil zatím ani jeden jediný jeho vtip nebo je, a to by bylo ještě horší, ani pochopit nechtěl.

„Ach... tak nic. Zbude víc pro mě,“ odpověděl prostě a dal si před, položením otázky, dalších pár kousků do pusy, „Kdy jste se vrátili?“  
„Vlastně je to teprve pár minut.“

Opřel se pult vedle něj a otevřel ledničku, čistě jen ze zvědavosti a protože měl na něco chuť, když tu tak viděl svého kamaráda cpát se malými vulvami. Dal by si ale asi nějakou méně erotickou potravinu, takovou, co ho nebude nutit myslet na sex, jelikož toho si v následujících pár dnech možná i týdnech asi moc neužije. Hmm... při pohledu do ledničky rovnou vyloučil téměř všechno. Ne snad proto, že by to bylo erotické, bylo to jednoduše nepoživatelné. Všelijaké do průsvitných krabiček nakrájené kousky zeleniny a ovoce a klíčky a podivné vazké cosi, o čem si nebyl jistý, jestli to patří na plesnivé nohy, jako maska pro lepší pleť nebo se to jí. V úvahu připadala asi jenom lahev sladkého burákového másla, která vyčnívala mezi svou zdravou konkurencí. Bohužel, burákové máslo byla velmi erotická potravina. Steve se svým dokonalým tělem celý pomazaný burákovým máslem... a Tony jako ho z něj olizuje... dobře, trochu pubertální představa, ale masturboval už nad podivnějšími věcmi.

Ledničku pro jistotu zase zavřel a obrátil se zpět k Brucovi, který ho upřeně, bez mrknutí, sledoval zpoza svých brýlí.

„Co?“

„Jaká byla dovolená?“

Pokrčil rameny a strčil si ruce do kapes.

„Paříž... znáš to. Spousta romantiky, nudná exkurze muzea, dobré jídlo... jo a na konci jsem se choval jako kretén. Prostě takoví normální víkend zamilovaných,“ odpověděl ledabyle, jako kdyby se vůbec nic nestalo.

„Uhm... stalo se něco?“ zeptal se Bruce, stále tak zaražený jako předtím, plus teď ještě vypadal najistě.

Mohl ho docela dobře trápit vyprávěním, ale co by to byl za kamaráda, kdyby mu teď zatěžoval hlavu. Když už to o víkendu tak královsky pokazil s Rogersem, nemusel být teď znovu úplná osina v zadku. To si nechá pro někoho, kdo vypadal méně unaveně než Bruce, dejme tomu třeba... Pepper.

„Jen jsme se trochu chytli... tak nějak,“ zaobalil to neurčitě.

„Chceš si... o tom promluvit?“ navrhl Bruce s jasným nepohodlím ve psaným v hlase tak ve stažených rysech.

Pozvedl oči ke stropu.  
„Co jsme? Středoškolačky?“ zeptal se s úšklebkem, „Ne, bylo to jako vždycky. Prostě máme na většinu věcí rozdílný názor a když přijde na cokoliv jiného, než sex...“  
„Dobrá! Dobrá!“ přerušil ho Bruce nervozně a narovnal si brýle, „Myslím, že víc nepotřebuji vědět, pokud to... ehm... nevadí.“

„Ty nemáš ani malinkatý vědecký zájem o výdrž supervojáka?“ zeptal se zcela nevinným hlasem, ale v duchu si se smíchem užíval nerudný výraz, který se Brucovi objevil na tváři. Trochu připomínal mračícího se Obra. Rozhodně, když se mračil, byli si konečně skutečně podobní, jen Hulk tak vypadal pořád.

„Momentálně nemám vědecký zájem o nic.“  
„Přece nebude ještě spát. Pojď, budeme dělat nějakou vědu,“ zahýbal významně obočím a Bruce si jen povzdechl, zvláště nad tím výrazem, protože ho považoval za dětinský, „Nebo mi můžeš konečně opoznámkovat mou práci, protože vážně potřebuji někoho, kdo nemá průvan v lebce.“

„A co tak... film?“ navrhl Bruce místo toho.   
To nevypadalo jako špatný plán na strávení zbytku odpoledne a večera a možná i noci a rána. Dívat se na filmy tak dlouho, dokud nepadne únavou na pohovku a snažit se nemyslet na pana Otráveného. A tak souhlasil.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Nepřel se s Natashou dlouho, jednoduše proto, že měla pravdu. Vyslovila nahlas to, co znal s jistotou už když se probudil; tedy že má on, jako Steven Rogers, stěží místo v moderním světě a tak o něj ani nijak zvlášť neusiloval. Ostatně nikdy nebyl z těch, kteří potřebovali k životu víc, než mít svůj kout, papír a tužku a své myšlenky, a tehdy se zdálo být jednodušší prostě svět venku nechat běžet a být Kapitánem na plný úvazek. Teď, po zralé úvaze a vzhledem k okolnostem, to už nebyl tak dobrý plán, jako na začátku.  
Tony vtrhl do jeho života a obrátil ho doslova vzhůru nohama. Byl komplikace. Ne vyloženě špatná, když byl s ním, a pokud se nehádali, zdála se být moderní doba o něco blíž jeho koutku a to bylo příjemné, ale přesto... byl překážka, která ho nutila přehodnotit plán. Společně s pár dalšími věcmi.

Stanul před dveřmi už s jasným plánem, co v budoucích pár týdnech, nanejvýš měsíci udělá, ale nejdříve byl na řadě Clint.

Po zazvonění napůl očekával, že ho nebude chtít pustit dovnitř, až mu Jarvis řekne, kdo čeká za dveřmi a byl na tu alternativu připravený, jenže se to nestalo. Byl vpuštěn dovnitř do šera, které bylo ozářeno jenom světly ulice procházejícími ztmavenými okny. Udělal krok, dveře se za ním zavřely a jeho oči se tmě okamžitě přizpůsobily. Svět se proměnil v plejádu odstínů šedi.

Clintův byt byl stejně velký a zařízený jako jeho, jen zrcadlově obrácený, a velká část z něho byla také prázdná, až na místo kolem pohovky. Tam se zdálo, že je všechno na jedné kupě. A když se řeklo všechno, bylo tím myšleno opravdu všechno. Peřiny a polštáře ležely v hromadě na jedné části pohovky a na druhé bylo oblečení přetékající přes opěradlo a končící na zemi mezi několika páry rozkopaných bot. Všude kolem pohovky, do vzdálenosti dvou až dvou a půl metru, bylo pole použitého nádobí, odpadků všeho druhu, zvláště krabic od sušenek, cereálií a pytlíků od chipsů, mezi tím se povalovaly časopisy, elektronické hry do ruky, plyšoví medvědi v mnoha variantách a velikostech – trochu udiveně zamrkal – a mnoho dalších věcí. Musel by si dřepnout na zem a prohrabovat se tím nepořádkem, aby zjistil, co všechno, kromě zjevného, tam ještě je. Podobalo se to spíš... pelechu nebo hnízdu zvířete, než bytu slušného člověka, a bohužel taky Buckyho půlce jejich společného bytu, jen ten tam neměl tolik odpadků.

Ovšem jedna věc v tom nepořádku nebyla; Clintovy luky a vrhací nože. Většina jich byla uložena ve stojanech na zdi a jeden, nejspíš ten, který dnes použil, stál opřený o okno. Zato Bartona samotného tam najít mohl, jak leží na zádech pod pohovkou, obě ruce natažené nahoru a pomalu, vyrovnaně dýchá. Na první pohled by se mohlo zdát, že spí, kdyby neslyšel jeho srdce, které bylo rychleji než u spáče, a jeho oči, napůl zavřené, ale velmi bedlivě ho pozorující. Byl si vcelku jistý, že Clint v této polotmě vidí víc než jen velmi dobře, možná skoro stejně dobře, jako on sám, ale nijak na jeho přítomnost nezareagoval.

Došel až k němu a stanul nad jeho bosýma nohama.

„Vdova mě informovala. Přišel jsem se jenom zeptat, jak na tom jsi.“

„Ujde to,“ dostalo se mu okamžité odpovědi, nicméně stručné a řečené nevlídným tónem a krom toho slyšel v Clintově hlase i tiché zasípění.

Zamračil se zvláště nad tím nepěkným zvukem a jen z malé části nad samotným tónem.

„Předpokládám, že sis ty žebra nenechal zkontrolovat doktorem z SHIELDu nebo v nemocnici...?“ položil jenom poloviční otázku, jelikož odpověď už znal předem.

„Jarvis mě prohlédl. Nemám nic zlomeného.“

Tonyho technologie byla vyspělá a věřil jeho skenerům a hologramům, nebo alespoň do té míry, do jaké to bylo rozumné, ale někdo živí s lékařským vzděláním se vždycky hodil alespoň k potvrzení Jarvisovi diagnózy.

„Chci, aby se na tebe ráno podíval i Bruce.“  
Clint se dlouze, sípavě nadechl a tentokrát už se nejspíš ani nesnažil potlačit bolestný povzdech.

„Rozkaz, pane.“

Nespokojeně semkl rty, ale na jeho přetrvávající nevlídný tón nic neřekl.

„Dobrá. Půjdu, jen jsem si chtěl být jistý, že jsi v pořádku,“ objasnil, potom se, po nepatrném zaváhání, obrátil a udělal pár kroků, než ho zastavil Clintův hlas.

„Nat mi celý víkend vtloukala rozum do hlavy.“

Pomalu se obrátil zpět a podíval se na Clinta, který ho velmi upřeně pozoroval. Neřekl mu ale nic, neměl dojem, že je čas aby něco říkal ani nevěděl co, bylo na Bartonovi, aby si řekl své, proto jenom tázavě zvedl obočí.

„Hučela do mě, že se nemámovat jako rozmazlené děcko a starat se o to, s kým spíš, protože to není moje věc, jenže já nemůžu. Prostě se mi to nelíbí,“ řekl velmi vážně, na sebe naprosto netypicky.

Pomalu přikývl, že rozuměl, ale to byl jediný souhlas, který mu mohl dát. Ať byly jeho důvody, proč nesouhlasil, jakékoliv a sebevážnější, nemohl s nimi pracovat, dokud je neznal a pokud mu je nebude chtít Clint říct, byli ve slepé uličce. Neměl v úmyslu se Tonyho vzdát jen pro něčí nesouhlas. Kdyby ve svém životě jen ustupoval, třeba i přátelům, nemohl by se na sebe po ránu podívat do zrcadla.

„Dobrá, beru to na vědomí, ale to neznamená, že se přestanu s Tonym vídat. Není... pro mě snadné o tom mluvit, ale měl bys vědět, že když mám konečně možnost být s Tonym a nemuset se skrývat, nehodlám se toho jen tak vzdát,“ řekl pro objasnění, protože to na tom celém pro něj bylo velmi důležité, „Jestli je to pro tebe takový problém a už se mnou nedokážeš pracovat v jednom týmu, pak bys měl požádat Furyho, ať tě přeřadí jinam.“

Odpověď nepřišla hned, naopak se v první chvíli zdálo, že Clint už vůbec nehodlá odpovědět, jenže pak se velmi pomalu, s bolestným povzdechem na rtech, posadil a vzhlédl vzhůru a trochu se zamračil.

„Ty to s ním myslíš vážně?“ byla jeho jenom poloviční otázka.

„Ano, to myslím.“

Nastala další odmlka v jejich rozhovoru, během které se vzájemně měřili a Steve byl v očekávání dalších Clintových slov. Pokud nebude ochotný alespoň pokusit přimout jeho s Tonym, nejspíš opravdu nezbude nic jiného, nech ho nechat jít a to bylo něco, co nechtěl. Čeho se opravdu obával. Jejich tým fungoval dobře a tímto by mohl být jeho vinou rozdělen.

„Fajn. Tak jo,“ řekl nakonec Clint, dlouze vydechl, zavřel oči a ovinul si ruku kolem hrudníku.

Zůstal bez pohybu, v polovičním očekávání, že ještě něco dodá, jenže to se nestalo. Dostal od něj souohlas, nebo alespoň něco, co se souhlasu hodně blížilo, přesto ale... bylo toho víc, co by si měli říct, než jen tohle. Jinak mezi nimi bude stále vyset napětí a to ničemu neprospěje.

„To, co jsi řekl před pár dny v kuchyni; opravdu si to o mě stále myslíš?“ položil tu palčivou otázku.

Clint otevřel oči a vzhlédl.

„Ne, nemyslím. Nikdy jsem si to vlastně nemyslel, jenom jsem tak žvanil.“

„To nebyly jenom řeči, Bartone. Myslel si to vážně a já bych chtěl vědět, co tě k tomu vůbec přivedlo?“

„Jsi Kapitán Amerika,“ odpověděl, jako kdyby to všechno vysvětlovalo, jenže nevysvětlovalo a Clint to věděl, „Jako malý jsem taky měl jednu tvojí figurku. Dostal jsem ji od bratra, když mi bylo osm, protože jsem ji hrozně moc chtěl a on vždy udělal cokoliv proto, abych dostal, co chci. Za každých okolností jsem měl co jíst, kde spát, bylo mi teplo a měl jsem si s čím hrát... Časem jsem se kvůli němu dostával do spousty průšvihů, ale i tak se o mě vždycky postaral,“ odmlčel se, jeho slova přitom vyšla do ticha jakýmsi významným způsobem, který pomalu, ale jsitě začal chápat, „Tehdy jsem si toho vůbec nevážil. Můj skutečný hrdina byl Kapitán... byl jsi kovboj, co odjíždí do západu slunce a já a můj brácha jsme byli desperáti, kteří přepadají dostavníky,“ nadechl se s trochu bolestným povzdechem, udělal grimasu a přejel si rukou po žebrech, ale i přesto pokračoval, „Během let už to nebyla hra, ale skutečnost. Jasně, teď vím, že jsem dělal jen to, co jsem musel, abych přežil. Lhal jsem, podváděl, kradl i zabíjel, ale nikdy jsem se neprodával. Já ne. Tak hluboko bych nikdy neklesl, ne jako... někteří jiní. A naštvalo mě jenom pomyšlení, že Kapitán Amerika by se k něčemu takovému snížil.“

Najednou všechno s tichým cvaknutím zapadlo do sebe. Clint nemusel to, co si myslel, opravdu říct nahlas, aby ho pochopit. A velmi dobře věděl, co říct, protože to bylo něco, o čem ve svém životě už párkrát byl nucen uvažovat. Přistoupil tedy blíž a přidřepl před něj, tak aby mu lépe viděl do oči a mohl si být naprosto jist, že Clint uvidí jeho výraz.

„Nebudu ti lhát, vím jaké to je být na tom zle a dostat nabídku vydělat si rychle a bez tvrdé práce spoustu peněz, ale nikdy jsem na ní neřekl 'ano',“ zakroutil odmítavě hlavou, „Jednu věc ale vím jistě; je snadné zachovat si čest a odmítnout, když jde jenom o tebe. Daleko těžší to je, pokud na tom, jak se zachováš, závisí život nebo jenom pohodlí někoho, koho miluješ. Je špatné, když se někdo zaprodá, ať jde o jeho tělo nebo o jeho duši, ale neodsuzuji ty, co to udělají, protože nevidí jinou možnost.“

„Nemůžu na to dívat stejně jako ty,“ odmítl Clint prostě.

„To nevadí, stačí mi, jen když budeš vědět, že bych to nikdy neuděl.“

„Já to vím, vážně jo,“ potřásl hlavou, jako kdyby se z ní snažil dostat nějakou myšlenku, „Ale na chvíli jsem prostě viděl Kapitána Ameriku, jak dělá něco, co je špatné a všechny ty dětské vzpomínky se rozpadli a já jsem...“

„Byl zklamaný, že ten, ke komu si vzhlížel, není takový, jaký sis myslel, že je,“ dokončil za něj, chapající velmi dobře, jak to Clint myslí, ale zároveň mu nemohl poskytnout žádný druh útěchy, jenom pravdu, „Já ve skutečnosti nejsem Kapitán Amerika. To je národní hrdina a postava, která je opředená spoustou polopravd a mýtů. Já jsem pořád já. Stále jsem jenom kluk z rozpadajícího se činžovního domu v Brooklynu a i když jsem se od svého probuzení snažil být hlavně Kapitánem Amerikou, takovým, jakého ho lidé chtějí mít, prostě to nedokážu. Už dávno to totiž není jenom člověk, je to symbol svobody, odhodlání, odvahy a poctivosti. Je to kolektivní představa toho, čím by lidé chtěli být a tu nedokáži naplnit já, ty... ani tvůj bratr.“

Po posledních pár slovech se k němu Clint prudce obrátil, ale nic neřekl, jen mu s nebvykle vážným a zamyšleným výrazem hleděl do oči, než konečně pootevřel pusu a po krátkém zaváhání i promluvil:

„Někdy je těžký rozeznat vás od sebe.“

Přikývl, s tím nemohl nic jiného než souhlasit. Sám se tolikrát ztrácel v těch šedých vodách mezi sebou samým a Kapitánem.

„To je. Také mám někdy problém dohlédnout dál, než za tvůj luk, Natashiny pistole, Brucovo zelené já a Tonyho technologii,“ připustil pravdivě, „Nejspíš si kousek v nás musí o tom druhém vždy myslet, že je to hrdina, abychom mu mohl důvěřovat. Na tom není nic špatného, ale neměli bychom zapomínat na to, že jsme především lidé,“ zdůraznil, „Právě dnes jsme o tom mluvili s Natashou... Řekla mi, že každý z nás má právo být člověkem za maskou. Když jsem s ním, není to Kapitán Amerika a Iron Man, je to prostě jenom... Steve a Tony.“

„Možná bych vám mohl dát šanci,“ pronesl Clint po krátké odmlce a dokonce se do jeho hlasu vkradla zpátky jeho neutuchající dobrá nálada.

„Nic víc po tobě ani nechci,“ pousmál se a vstal, natahujíc k němu ruku, „A doporučuji zkusit vstát a rozchodit to. Ležet ve tmě ještě nikdy nikoho nevyléčilo.“

Clint sice udělal znechucený obličej, ale chytl se jeho ruku a poslušně se, s trochou pomoci a bolestného hekání, zvedl na nohy. Povzbudivě se na něj usmál, zatímco ho dál držel za ruku, jenže si vysloužil jen další nevrlý úšklebek. Přinejmenším ale se Clintovi vracel jeho humor a vzduch mezi nimi se zdál být dýchatelnější.

„Auš... no na další pěstní souboj se supervojákem se rozhodně necítím,“ okomentoval Clint, což ho donutilo se trochu zasmát.

„Věř mi, že jsem vážně rád.“ Pustil jeho ruku a poplácal ho, velmi zlehka, po rameni, ale i tak z něj vytloukl další bolestné heknutí a ošklivý pohled. Ve spíše předstírané kajícnosti se usmál, zvedaje ruce dlaněmi vzhůru na znamení, že se omlouvá.

„Pokud bych mohl být tak smělý, pánové; možná byste se chtěli odebrat na společné patro,“ vklouzl do toho hladce Jarvis, stále přítomný, jako vždy, „Pan Stark s doktorem Bannerem a agentkou Romanovovou se právě chystají pustit si společně film. Vaše účast by byla jistě vítaná.“

„Pokud nebude film vybírat Nat, tak jdu do toho,“ souhlasil Clint, „Jdeš taky?“ zeptal se, když už byl u dveří.

„Jistě,“ přikývl a následoval ho.

 

°°0°°  
  


Ani ho neudivilo, že zůstal po konci posledního filmu sám, aby posbíral odpadky a nádobí dal do myčky. Byla to prostě jeho práce, jelikož nikdo jiný by to neudělal nebo alespoň ne ochotně či bez nehod. Natasha uměla vždy zavčas elegantně zmizet a když byla přistižena, prohlásila, že cizí nepořádek bez zaplacení uklízet nebude, Clint měl kolem všeho spoustu řečí a takového fňukání, že se raději o úklid postaral sám. Co se týkala Bruce, ten by i ochotně pomohl, jenže bylo úplně jedno, jak velká byla kuchyně, i tak se dokázal plést pod nohy. A Tony... Tony byl prostě Tony, pokud ho člověk požádal o pomoc s úklidem, dokázal vykouzlit výraz nepochopení, který byl skoro až roztomilý.

„Můžu to hodit do myčky?“ zeptal se Tony za jeho zády.

Obrátil se a podíval se na sklenku, kterou téměř slavnostně držel v rukách, jako kdyby to, že se jí uvolil sám dát do myčky, byla nějaké historická událost. Napovídal tomu i jeho výraz. Bylo to mírně řečeno úsměvné, možná i k smíchu, tak, pobavený, uhnul stranou a uvolnil mu cestu k myčce.

„Jistě a pak ji prosím zapni,“ požádal ho a vrátil se k tomu, co měl původně v plánu, tedy umytí Brucova hrnečku na čaj. Byla to ruční výroba, jedna z pár věcí, kterou si přivezl ze svého exilu a byl naprosto zděšený představou, že by se někdy dostal do myčky, takže mu slíbil, že ho vždy umyje ručně. Dostal za to od Bruce velmi vděčné poděkování, i když to pro něj nebyl vůbec žádný problém. Co byl jeden hrnek proti do černa připáleným hrncům, když se náhodou Bucky rozhodl, že se pokusí něco uvařit a tak obvykle zapálil alespoň to jídlo, ne-li celou kuchyň.

Zatím co zlehka oplachoval porcelán, koutkem sledoval, jak Tony dal sklenku do myčky, zavřel ji a pár stisky nastavil program. Myčka se tiše rozhučela a Tony na ni z nějakého důvodu zůstal zamračeně zírat, poklepávaje prstem na její okraj, jakoby v hlubokém zamyšlení. Měl na jazyku otázku o co jde, ale Tony promluvil dřív, než se stačil zeptat.

„Už jsem si ustlal na gauči, pokud tě to zajímá,“ poznamenal a střelil po něm úkosem pohledem.

Slang moderní doby mu někdy dělal problémy, ale v tomhle případě se téměř od jeho dob nezměnil. Takže mu bylo jasné, co Tony naznačuje, jenom netušil proč. Vypadal snad jako dámička z předměstí, která manžela vykáže do pokoje pro hosty, když jí nepochválí pečeni?

Obrátil se k němu a, zatím co si utíral ruce, pozvedl tázavě obočí.

„Řekl bych, že je lepší spát v posteli a do té tvojí se pohodlně vejdeme oba,“ podotkl dokonce i s náznakem humoru, jenže Tony to nepochopil, protože se zamračil.

„To byl eufemismus pro to, že... vím, že jsi na mě naštvaný, takže budu odloučen od stolu a od lože. Jen nevím, čeho lituji víc,“ dodal a zamyšleně při tom nakrčil nos a našpulil rty.

Tohle bylo vážně směšné, tím vtipným způsobem, a Tony vlastně vypadal neuvěřitelně roztomile. I kdyby se na něj za cokoliv zlobil, což určitě ne, tak teď by ho to zaručeně přešlo. Stále ještě pobavený a s hravými myšlenkami, hodil utěrku na pult, někam směrem, kde měla být pověšená, a přistoupil k němu blíž, tak, aby ho donutil k němu vzlédnout. Obočí, nad jasnýma čokoládově hnědýma očima se tázavě vyklenulo nahoru.

„Myslím, že tvoje pijanství není tak hrozné, abych musel žádat o odluku... a navíc bych si tě musel nejdřív vzít... hmm,“ předstíral naprosto vážné zamyšlení, „To je vlastně docela dobrý nápad... myslím, že by ti to slušelo v bílém saku... co na to říkáš?“ dokončil rádoby vážnou otázkou, až moc dobře si vědom, jaký vliv bude mít taková poznámka na Tonyho.

A také že ano. Na jeden jediný kratičký okamžik proběhl Tonymu přes obličej obrázek čiré hrůzy, jak nejspíš ta jeho část, který všechno na něm brala až moc vážně, dospěla k názoru, že si ho opravdu chce vzít. Ten záblesk zmizel, až když se neudržel a uniklo mu přidušené uchechtnutí. Tehdy se na něj Tony zamračil.  
„To není vtipné, Rogersi!“ okřikl ho hlasem vlastně i trochu upřímně dotčeným, „Nemůžeš svobodnému a volnomyšlenkářskému chlapovi jenom tak vyhrožovat svatbou. Zvlášť ne, když se s tebou snažím mluvit seriózně o... našem vztahu.“

Významně se na něj podíval. Poznámka o gauči byla hodně vzdálená serioznosti. Tony v odpověď protočil oči.

„Dobře, napůl seriózně,“ připustil s jistou, spíše hranou neochotnou, ale pak opravdu zvážněl, „Chtěl jsem prostě říct, že vím, že jsi na mě naštvaný za to ve francii a,“ udělal neurčité gesto, jenom proto, že on nedokázal udržet ruce v klidu, „jsem naprosto ochotný nést všechny následky. Vážně. Můžeš být podrážděný, cokoliv mi vyčíst... celý týden se mnou nepromluvit.“

„Naprosto netuším, o čem to mluvíš,“ řekl upřímně zmatený, „Nejsem na tebe naštvaný, Tony. Připouštím, že v tu chvíli jsem byl, ale...“

„Nejsi? Tak proč ses celý den choval, jako osina v zadku?“

Chtěl zaprotestovat, ale pak se nad Tonyho výčitkou zamyslel a došlo mu,že možná ano, jeho chování by se dalo vykládat jako naštvanost, i když naštvaný nebyl. Přesně jak si předsevzal, prostě na ten incident v Paříži zapomněl a pokud se choval odtažitě, nemělo to s jejich starým sporem nic společného. Jednoduše mu jen leželo v hlavě spousta myšlenek a Tony byl jenom zbytečně vztahovačný, ostatně jako obvykle. Jenže to neznamenalo, že ho hodlal nechat při myšlence, že se na něj hněvá.

Smířlivě se pousmál a objal Tonyho kolem pasu. Podle toho, jak ho na oplátku uchopil kolem ramen a vytáhl se nahoru, očekával Tony polibek, ale to v úmyslu neměl. Místo toho si ho prostě jenom přivinul k sobě, pevně ho objal oběma pažemi kolem trupu a s povzdechem si opřel bradu do ohybu jeho krku. Mohl jasně cítit prvotní dobře známé napětí, která se rozplynulo o něco rychleji než, když ho objal poprvé, a pak i chladné ruce na svých zádech a paže kolem těla.

Zavřel oči a přitáhl si Tonyho ještě o něco blíž, takže cítil nejen kovový kruh reaktoru tlačícího se mu hrudníku, ale hlavně pod dlaněmi i tlukoucí srdce. Nejdřív bilo rychle, ale čím déle Tonyho pevně držel, tím pomalejší a pravidelnější byl jeho tlukot, až přelo v uklidňující rytmus. Tehdy otočil hlavu a vtiskl dlouhý polibek na kůži těsně nad límcem drahé košile, pak se odtáhl a shlédl do Tonyho tváře, která byla pravdě docela nejistý. Tím milým způsobem, který ho nutil k ještě většímu úsměvu.

„Lepší?“

„Jo, už je mi to jasné, ale stačilo to prostě říct. Nejsem zrovna mazlivý typ, víš?“ vznesl Tony námitku, ale zároveň se ani vzdáleně neměl k tomu, že by ho pustil, naopak mu pevně zatnul prsty do košile.

„Ani se mi nezdá,“ řekl naprosto poklidně, aby ho svým hlasem nepřipravil na to, co se chystal udělat.

Téměř bez námahy, protože co bylo slabých osmdesát kilo ve svalech, jednoduše zvedl Tonyho dobrých deset centimetrů nad zem. Přesně těch deset, co jim scházelo, aby si mohli v klidu pohlédnout do tváře. A, i když bylo snadné ho nejen zvednout, ale i udržet, byla odměna za tak jednoduchý cvik doslova famózní. Skoro se rozesmál, když viděl jeho upřímně vyplašený obličej a doširoka otevřené oči plné zmatku.

Bohužel to trvalo jenom chvíli, než Tony zase nabral svůj ztracený klid a zamračil se na něj, zachovávaje při tom obvyklou suverenitu... až tedy na to, že mu stále pevně držel ruce kolem zad.

„Oukey. Velmi zábavné. Ukázal jsi mi svou mužnou sílu a teď už mě může položit na zem,“ požadoval pevným tónem, který by na jiné určitě zabral, ale na Steve ne.

„Co za to?“ zeptal se prostě, nekomplikovaná otázka, kterou mohl Tony očekávat a přesto vypadal překvapeně.

„Prosím?“

„Ptám se, co za to, že tě pustím?“

Hnědé oči se významně přimhouřily.

„Chápu. Tady jde o obchod. Varuji tě, jsem vážně dobrý obchodník, jak jinak bych se dostal na obálku Forbesu,“ přistoupil, s pobaveným úsměvem, na hru, „Nuže... měl bych pro tebe pár opravdu dobrých návrhů...“

Nakonec se ukázalo, že se Tony vůbec nechvástal, když prohlašoval, že jsou jeho návrhy dobré. Vlastně byly víc než jen dobré, byly nejlepší.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Bohaté předměstské čtvrti byly tak neskutečně nudné. Jeden barák byl jako druhý, tvarem, velikostí i barvou. Hezky dvě patra, garáž, dvorek, bílý plot a na něm visící schránka. Před každou garáží stál minivan nebo, nedej bože, prius, a hned vedle auta byly k vidění fotbalové mámy v teplákových soupravách a s koňským ohonem na hlavě, které cpaly své vřískající děti na ušmudlané sedačky. Když kolem nich projížděl, obraceli se po jeho autě a doslova ho zabíjeli pohledem. A to prosím jel předepsanou rychlostí, tedy úmorně pomalu, a zajel k okraji chodníku, na místo kousek od Rhodeyho domu, naprosto spořádaně. Zajistit tak, že žádná místní drbna nemohla u kadeřnice roznášet, že nemá Tony Stark způsoby a dělá svým kamarádům ostudu.

Vystoupil a rozhlédl se na obě strany po dlážděném chodníku. Zprava k němu zrovna mířil nějaký tlouštík se psem a velmi zvědavě si ho prohlížel, takže hrozilo, že ho brzy pozná. Rychle tedy prošel, naštěstí otevřenou brankou, pečlivě ji za sebou zavřel a překonal těch pár metrů po štěrkové cestičce až na verandu a k Rhodeyho dveřím.

Zvonec nezacinkal, zahrál kousek nějaké známé melodie, kterou si teď bude pobrukoval tak dlouho, dokud nezjistí odkud tu hudbu zná. Zatraceně! Někdy vážně nesnášel svůj mozek, napadlo ho mrzutě, zároveň s tím, co si všiml, že se chlapík se psem zastavil u jeho auta. Měl dvě možnosti, vlítnout tam, odehnat ho a tak riskovat, že ho dotyčný pozná nebo zazvonit podruhé. Násilím se obrátil a zvolil druhou variantu.

Několikrát razantně zmáčkl měděný čudlík, dokud se dveře konečně prudce neotevřely a nestanula v nich přitažlivá kráska.

Nechal brýle poklesnout z oči k nosu a přehlédl ji přes jejich okraj. Jestli tohle byla Rhodeyho čtvrtá žena, tak páni, vážně si uměl dobře vybrat. Měla moc pěkný prsa, taková akorát do ruky a široké boky, ne zase příliš, ale rozhodně dost na tom, aby na nich chvíli ulpěl pohledem. Měla by dokonce i pěknou tvář, zvláště její rty, jen kdyby je neměla přísně sevřené.

„Přejete si?“ zeptal se odměřeně.

„Zdravím. Jsem Tony a chci se zeptat, jestli si může jít Rhodey hrát?“

„Kdo je to, lásko?“ ozval se zpoza ženiných zad Rhodeyho hlas.

„Přijel za tebou Tony Stark,“ zavolala žena, nespouštěje z něj přitom pohled, pak se zamračila, obrátila na patě a zašla, bez dalšího slova, zpět do domu.

Dveře za sebou nechala otevřené, takže to pochopil jako pozvání a překročil práh do Rhodeyho domu, který byl přesně takový, jaký očekával. Rovnou před nosem měl krátkou chodbu vedoucí k otevřeným dveřím na zadní dvorek. Na pravé straně z ní byly dveře nejspíš do kuchyně, na levé potom do obýváku, kam měl dobrý výhled, a zvedaly se z ní schody do druhého patra, pod kterými byly, jak jinak, dveře do sklepa. Baráček jako ze sitcomů, dokonce na volné zdi chodby nechyběla výstavka Rhodeyho vyznamenání a fotek jeho s ženou... ach bože, ošklivá, malá chlupatá psí obluda, která se navíc vynořila společně se svým 'šťastným' pánem z kuchyni. Ještě že se pes zastavil ve dveřích, zpoza kterých Tonyho upřeně pozoroval.

„Tony... co tu děláš?“

„Chce si hrát,“ utrousila Rhodeyho žena, když procházela kolem něj a zmizela v kuchyni. Rhodey ji vyprovodil zamračeným pohledem.

Také ji věnoval pohled, jen ne zamračený, jako spíš zaujatý zvláště jejím dobře stavěným zadkem v úzkých legínách. Škoda jen, že mu nejen zmizela za rohem, ještě mu Rhodey zastínil výhled.

Vzhlédl k němu a vesele se usmál do jeho stále ještě zamračené tváře.

„Jsem tu jen, abych navštívil svého nejlepšího přítele,“ odpověděl na otázku, kterou Rhodey položil, než jeho žena tak naštvaně odkráčela pryč.

„Teď? Prostě jenom tak? Sakra, Tony...“ odmlčel se a bylo vidět, jak se mu rozlobeně napínají čelisti a krk, „Víš co? Jdi si sednout do obýváku, za chvíli tam za tebou přijdu, teď jen musím...“ nedokončil, místo toho ukázal palcem přes rameno směrem ke kuchyni.

„Jasně. Oukey. Budu přesně tady na té...“ obrátil se, aby ukázal na pohovku v obýváku, jenže byla tak ohavná, že ani nenacházel správné slova pro její popsání, protože 'pohovka' to rozhodně nebyla, „ehm... té úžasné věci na sezení. Tam...“ Ještě jednou se usmál, než se obrátil a vstoupil do obýváku.

Jen pár kroků a pak se zastavil, aby si tu předměstskou nádheru správně vychutnal. Kromě otřesné pohovky s čalouněním plným obrovských květů růží na podivném odstínu béžové, která byla dominantou celé místnosti, tu byl také původně asi skleněný konferenční stolek zakrytý háčkovaným ubrusem, velké závěsy s rádoby brokátovým vzorem, u stěny... jo, asi falešný krb a u druhé zase knihovna smíchaná s vitrínou. A televize. Ta televize! Úplně ho z toho nejméně osm let starého křápu polil chlad a pravda, taky trochu studu. Uvědomil si, že to bude naposledy ještě před Afganistánem, co Rhodeymu dal nějakou pořádnou elektroniku do domácnosti a rozhodl se to co nejdřív napravit. Nemohl určitě nic udělat se zdejší strašnou akustikou – jen pohled na úhly stěn a pár krátkých výpočtů mu řeklo, že by to tu musel celé přebudovat – ale dobré reproduktory uměly udělat divy. Byl Tony Stark. Dokázal z klacků a provázků postavit robota, tohle byla hračka.

Teď ještě kam nejlíp přesunout televizi a jakou hezkou pohovku koupit, protože to, na co byl nucen si sednou, bylo vážně otřesné. Sotva dosedl, už cítil pružiny, opravdové, reálné pružiny, jak se mu zaryly zezadu do žeber a krom toho všude ty chlupy... Celé závěje se mu chytly na kalhoty a rukávy saka. O tom, jak vypadají jeho záda, nechtěl ani uvažovat a za to všechno mohla ta chundelatá potvora, která si vyskočila vedle něj na pohovku.

Trochu se odtáhl a změřil si zvíře pohledem. To mu ho oplácelo, bez mrknutí, malinkými tmavými očky, které by byly naprosto schované v chlupech, kdyby nebyly vyčesané nahoru a sepnuté modrou mašličkou.

„Co tak koukáš?“ zeptal se

Pes naklonil hlavu na stranu a dál se na něj přitom nepříjemně upřeně díval, ovšem jenom chvíli, než otočil hlavu a zadíval se za zvukem hádky, který se domem roznesl z kuchyně.

„... vidět tě na týden jednou za dva měsíce mi prostě nestačí!“

Udělal to samé co pes, napůl se obrátil k rozlobenému hlasu Rhodeyho manželky, přičemž se ani nesnažil poslouchat. Opravdu ne! Jenže jej křik byl tak hlasitý, že se prostě nedal přeslechnut, ani kdyby chtěl.

„Jsem voják v aktivní službě. Věděla jsi to, když sis mě brala,“ připojil se k jejímu křiku i Rhodey sám.

„Ano, věděla jsem, že si beru vojáka, ale ne tajnůskáře, který už se mnou nepromluví ani slovo.“  
„Nemůžu s tebou mluvit o své práci. Je to tajné.“

Drobně se ušklíbl. Každá Rhodeyho žena nakonec vyrukovala s tím, že si jí dost nevšímá, protože je stále někde v zámoří, na základně nebo, zvlášť v poslední době, plní tajné vojenské mise. Obvykle výčitky vygradovaly tak půl roku před rozvodem. Hmm, kdyby se Rhodey rozvedl, bylo by to docela dobré, mohl by si ho nastěhovat do některého svého bytu na Manhattanu a pak by k sobě měli blíž.

„Tady nejde o tvoji práci. Nepotřebuji vědět nic o vašich zbraních a zabíjení teroristů. Chci jenom, abys se mnou mluvil... a chci ti moct zavolat, abych se ujistila, že jsi v pořádku. Copak je to tolik?“

„Vždyť jsem v pořádku. Jsem tady s tebou, ne? Živý a zdravý. “

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli tu se mnou opravdu jsi.“  
„O čem to mluvíš?“

„O něm přece. O čem jiném?“ řekla Rhodeyho žena rozlobeným šeptem, jímž se asi, naprosto bezúspěšně snažila zakrýt, že mluví o Tonym, který seděl vlastně tak dvacet metrů vzdušnou čarou od ní, „Přijedeš domů po šesti týdnech a první věc, co uděláš je, že zvedneš telefon a zavoláš Tonymu Starkovi. Od chvíle, co se známe, je pro tebe na prvním místě. Luskne si prstem a ty hned přiběhneš a přitom on se ani neobtěžoval přijít na naší svatbu. Pochybuji, že vůbec zná moje jméno.“

Nebyla úplně pravda, že by její jméno neznal, určitě ho slyšel minimálně jednou, když nechal Jarvise ji prověřit, aby měl přehled o lidech v Rhodeyho životě. Akorát to jméno pustil jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým ven, jakmile se dozvěděl, že je... co že to byla? Asistentka diplomata nebo tak něco, prostě sekretářka s trochu lepší platem než je průměr, a naprosto neškodná. Nikdo vesměs zajímavý, zábavný nebo důležitý, jediný důvod, proč o ní vůbec projevil zájem bylo, že se stala Rhodeyho čtvrtou manželkou a i to bylo jenom dočasné.

„Je to můj kamarád už dvacet let. Tak co čekáš? Že se s ním prostě přestanu bavit?“

„Ne! Jen očekávám, že dáš přednost své ženě a rodině před kamarády, kteří ani nemají tu slušnost zavolat ti zpátky a místo toho se objeví u tvých dveří bez ohlášení.“

„Mám ho snad vyhodit?“  
„Ne, ovšemže ne, jen... víš co? Dělej si co chceš. Jdi za ním. Klidně s ním odejdi někam pryč. Stejně to nakonec, tak jako tak, uděláš!“ Její slova byla dramaticky zakončena třesknutím něčeho skleněného o dlaždičkovou podlahu a pak následoval šum hlasů ve kterých už se nedala rozeznat slova.

Krátce zauvažoval, že by použil sluchátka a mobil, aby se dozvěděl, co ještě pěkného o něm Rhodeyho žena napovídá, jenže to už hlasy utichly zcela a Rhodey se objevil ve dveřím obýváku se dvěma láhvemi piva v rukách.

„Zajdeme na zahradu? Bude tam víc klidu...“ navrhl, kývaje směrem k zadním dveřím.

„Jasně. Dobrý nápad,“ souhlasil bez okolků a už vstával, velice rád, že se zbaví bedlivého dohledu toho malého chlupatého psiska, které je naštěstí ven na zahradu nenásledovalo, i když ho viděl, jak se jim mihlo za nohama a vběhlo do kuchyně.

Vyprovodil ho rychlým pohledem a vyšel ven na naprosto typickou zadní zahrádku takového domku. Malinkatou akorát tak, že se tam dali nacpat dětské houpačky a pískoviště – tady díky bohu žádné děti nebyly – a kousek dlážděného zápraží, na kterém stál asi tak sto let starý gril. Ten si zapsal na nákupní seznam hned za televizi, řádnými reproduktory a pohovkou, protože... vážně? Copak opravdu musel Rhodeymu všechno kupovat? Měl tolik starých, ošuntělých věcí, jako nikdy dřív. Snad se nedal na sázení nebo hraní na burze. To byla strašně nebezpečná věc. Když jednou, asi dvanáct let zpátky, prošustroval skoro dvacet pět milionů v jednom týdnu, tak mu dokonce Stan udělal přednášku na téma šetření. Ještě teď se kvůli tomu cítil trapně.

Ale peníze stranou, byl tu palčivější problém; proč ho Rhodeyho sexy manželka tak nesnášela? Nebo ta druhá věc... ta, co kvůli ní přišel.

„Tvoje žena mě nemá moc ráda,“ podotkl lehce, aby to neznělo moc dotčeně, přebral si nabídnuté pivo a uvolněně strčil ruku do kapsy.

„Slyšel jsi nás?“ zeptal se Rhodey místo něčeho užitečného, jako třeba by ho mohl ujistit, že proti němu vlastně nic nemá.

„Dalo se to docela těžko přeslechnout,“ připustil s drobným úšklebkem, „Nespal jsem s ní náhodou? Protože takhle moc mě nesnáší jedině ženy, se kterými jsem spal.“  
„Jasněže ne, Starku! Je to moje žena!“ ohradil se Rhodey s veškerou urputností podváděného manžela, což ovšem nijak nezmínil, když mu odpověděl:

„To ale neznamená, že jsem s ní nemohl spát... samozřejmě předtím, než jste se vy dva dali dohromady,“ dodal rychle ve snaze zachránit situaci, protože opravdu netoužil dostat pěstí zrovna od Rhodeyho. Jedna skutečná rvačka s nejlepším přítele za život byla podle jeho mínění přesně akorát. A přidal samozřejmě naprosto nevinný úsměv, pozvedaje pivo ve smířlivém gestu.  
„Do teď si ji ani neznal,“ zavrčel Rhodey, i když jeho tvář byla o poznání méně naštvaná.

„Jasně, jasně, protože jsem ani nebyl na vaší svatbě, za což se mimochodem omlouvám,“ omluvil se a, aniž by čekal na reakci, pokračoval, „Určitě jsem měl něco důležitého a tak, ale jestli chceš, můžu vám to oběma vynahradit. Co takhle udělat druhou svatbu, kterou přirozeně zaplatím já, a taky na ní přijdu. Nebo vám můžu darovat druhé líbánky? Mám vlastní tropický ostrov... no, není úplně můj, je pronajatý, ale je to úplně jako kdyby byl můj. Žádní turisté, jenom vy dva... možná nějaké služebnictvo...“

„Ne! Nechci druhou svatbu ani líbánky,“ přerušil ho poměrně nevrle, ale zároveň ho opravdu donutil zmlknout a dotčeně se zamračil.

Manželství byl společenský koncept, který se naprosto vymykal lidské biologii a tak se ani nedivil, že to Rhodeymu nikdy nevyšlo. Nečekal, že to vyjde, ale... hej! Byl ochotný investovat jakoukoliv částku do Rhodeyho pokusu si to vyžehlit se svou vážně žhavou ženou čistě jenom z mužské solidarity a kvůli dlouholetému přátelství. Přece nemohl svého kamaráda nechat přijít o takovou výhru v loterii, hlavně proto, že to malinko, ale jenom malinkato byla i jeho vina. Vážně jenom malinkato. Možná malinkato víc, ale rozhodně ne zcela.

„Chtěl jsem ti jenom pomoct,“ ohradil se.

„Jasně, já vím, Tony, promiň. Ale prostě se nepokoušej spravovat moje manželství, dobře?“ zopakoval důrazně, „Radši mi řekni, proč si mi nezvedal telefony? Umíš si vůbec představit, jak naštvaný jsem byl, když jsem se dozvěděl, co všechno se tu stalo a od tebe jsem neměl ani jednu jedinou zprávu, že jsi naživu?“  
„Říkal jsem přece, že se máš ozvat, až budeš ve Státech. Do té doby ti Jarvis určitě pokaždé řekl, že jsem v pořádku a mám se dobře,“ odpověděl lehkým tónem, pokrčil rameny a také si konečně pořádně lokl piva. Bylo příjemně hořké, doslova bodající, a připomínalo mu studenská léta po Rhodeyho boku, kdy největším úkolem jeho týdne bylo, připravit svého kamaráda na zkoušku.

„A tobě přijde, že mi to má stačit? Potom všem, co se v posledních pár letech stalo? Ještě navíc potom našem podivném rozhovoru?“ zeptal se prudce a přiblížil se k němu s výhružně zvednutým prstem, „Slíbil jsi, že mi přestaneš lhát a zamlčovat přede mnou důležité věci a já vůbec nemám dojem, že bys ten slib dodržoval.“  
„Ale já ho dodržuji!“ zaprotestoval, „Podívej! Jsem tady. Přišel jsem za tebou, abych ti řekl o všem důležitém, co se děje v mém životě.“

Rhodey na jeho velké slova nic neřekl, ale přinejmenším přestal ukazovat výhružně prstem a založil si ruce na prsou, lahev s pivem v jedné ruce a opřenou o předloktí druhé, na tváři ten velice dobře známý vyčkávavý výraz. Přesně s tímhle obličejem dokázal Tonyho sledovat celé hodiny, jen aby ho donutil promluvit o něčem, o čem mluvit nechtěl.

Znovu se napil piva a tak se opět přenesl do studenských let, během kterých by bylo mnohem snazší Rhodeymu říct, co se právě chystal. Tehdy by mu přinejmenším okamžitě uvěřil, protože byl ještě směšně naivní a dělal na něj ten správný dojem třináctiletý Tony Stark, který se dokázal tvářit jako malý kluk ztracený v obrovském kampusu MIT. Možná, že by ho dokonce vyslechl, poplácal by ho povzbudivě po rameni ne-li ho objal a ujistil, že být homosexuál přece není něco, za co by se měl stydět.

Jenže to by bylo tehdy, předtím, než ho Rhodey skutečně poznal, stal se jeho na dlouhou dobu jediným skutečným přítelem a hlavně, než mu armáda poskytla několik úplných klystýrů mozku. Jasně, nevěřil, že by v něm opravdu dokázaly vypěstovat homofobii, ale snad trochu opatrnosti a možná podvědomou snahu se vyhnout situaci, kdy by se kvůli něčí sexualitě mohl dostat do problémů. Velmi dobře si to uvědomoval a právě teď, poprvé od chvíle, co jenom pomyslel na to, že má Steve vážně sexy zadek, měl opravdové obavy z něčí reakce. Ne skutečný strach, jen nepříjemný pocit kolem žaludku, způsobený nadlimitním množstvým adrenalínu kolujícího v krvi. A ne toho dobrého druhu adrenalínu.

Nepatrně se znovu napil a krátce shlédl na špičky svých bot. Zjistil, že mu pravou zdobí chuchvalec chlupů, přichycený na ozdobném švu a tvoření směsicí bílé srsti, tvrdých kobercových vláken a černých dlouhých vlasů. Zamračil se a několikrát dupl nohou ve snaze se chuchvalce zbavit, když se to nepovedlo, tak to vzdal a vzhlédl k Rhodeymu, který ho stále trpělivě sledoval a čekal na jeho vyznání.

„Mám teď rovnou začít?“ zeptal se, na což Rhodey odpověděl dostatečně výmluvným pohledem, „Jasně...Tak jo... Co bys udělal, kdybych ti řekl, že teď doopravdy spím se Stevem?“ zeptal se, nadhazujíc to téma s obvyklou sobě vlastní lehkostí a humorem.

Rhodey nevypadal pobaveně.

„Dal bych ti pěstí.“

Upřímně překvapeně zamrkal.

„To nebyla odpověď, ve kterou jsem doufal.“

„Nemám náladu na tvoje žerty. Nechceš mi nic říct, neříkej. Nebudu to z tebe páčit,“ zvedl ruce, jako kdyby se vzdával.  
„Není to vtip. Myslím to naprosto vážně.“  
„Ty nejsi gay, Tony,“ vynesl svůj nejspíš jediný a poslední trumf, na který už měl samozřejmě připravenu odpověď. Nebyl by génius, kdyby se nepřipravil na každou možnou alternativu dokonce včetně spěšného vyklizení pole.

„Netvrdím, že jsem,“ odvětil tedy klidně, udržující stále stejně lehký tón, i když přetrvávající nervozita ho přiměla se pohnout z místa a začít přecházet po verandě, „Byla by blbost něco takového o sobě prohlašovat s mými omezenými zkušenostmi s muži, ale,“ pokynul jeho směrem hrdlem lahve, když ho míjel po cestě ke grilu, „diskutoval jsem o to s Jarvisem, který si nastudoval pár učebnic psychologie a sexuologie,“ zastavil se u grilu a přejel prstem po řadě tlačítek a kohoutků na ovládací desce, a vrhl krátký pohled přes rameno, po Rhodeym, který ho stále trpělivě sledoval a poslouchal, „a shodli jsme se na tom, že bych sám sebe měl definovat jako panromantického heterosexuála s sklony k sapiosexualitě, který je momentálně v homoromantickém a homoerotickém vztahu. Nejspíš prvním a jediném v jeho životě,“ dodal na vysvětlenou, „A také pravděpodobně docela vážném. Statisticky vzato totiž jedinci, kteří se definují jako panromantici nebo biromantici mají s osobami se stejnou nebo bližší genderovou sebedefinicí dlouhodobější sexuální a romantické vztahy, než například bisexuálové.“

Rhodeyho výraz se od vyčkávavého změnil na prosto zmatený, ruce mu poklesl podél těla, svrašil obočí a pootevřel pusu, jako kdyby chtěl něco říct, ale zase ji zavřel a potřásl hlavou, než skutečně promluvil.

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“

„O sexuální a emocionální sebeidentifikaci,“ odpověděl naprosto pravdivě, jelikož přesně o tom, z psychologického hlediska, opravdu mluvil, „a o tom, že sice mám vztah se Stevem, který je muž, ale neidentifikoval bych se jako bisexuál. Bisexualita je sexuální orientace a součástí sexuální orientace je také sexuální přitažlivost, která nemusí být nutně spjata s intelektuální nebo emocionální přitažlivostí a romantickými city,“ pokračoval plynule ve vysvětlování, zatím co zapnul jeden hořák na grilu a pokoušel se, zatím neúspěšně, pustit i ten druhý, „Na druhou stranu člověk, který sam sebe identifikuje jako panromantik, je emocionálně a intelektuálně přitahován k osobám bez ohledu na jejich genderovou sebeidentifikaci, ale cítí sexuální přitažlivost třeba jenom k osobám opačného, přinejmenším fyzického, pohlaví – tak to mám třeba já,“ přestal se pokoušet zapnout mrtvý hořák, který nejspíš potřeboval vyčistit, vypnul i ten druhý a obrátil se k Rhodeymu, který na něj zíral se stále stejným zmatením, „Není ale tak úplně neobvyklé, že se panromantik, který se považuje za heterosexuála, zapojí do romantického, ale i sexuálního vztahu s osobou stejného pohlaví. Ovšem, jak ukazují statistiky, je takový vztah v životě dotyčného něco ojedinělého a často dlouhodobého,“ když to říkal, Rhodey jenom zamrkal a znovu se zdálo, že chce něco říct, ale tentokrát ho nenechal promluvit, částečně proto, že byl jeho mozek prostě už nakopnutý a pusa mu jela bez ohledu na jeho svobodnou vůli, ale i proto, že se bál čehokoliv, co by jeho přítel mohl říct, „Vím, že u někoho jako já, se to může zdát neobvyklé, ale je dobré si uvědomit, že sexualita sama osobě není jako kámen,“ sevřel pěst, ukazujíc něco jako balvan, „Jistě, nelze ji změnit násilně, ale za určitých vnějších okolností může být sexuální chování člověka velmi flexibilní. Dobrým příkladem je třeba dlouhodobá separace pohlaví, kdy...“  
„Dost! Prostě přestaň na chvíli mluvit,“ přerušil ho Rhodey nekompromisně, takže sklapl a vyčkával, zatím co ho sledoval, jak si promnul tvář, něco si pro sebe zamumlal a pak se na něj zahleděl, očima doširoka otevřenýma, jako kdyby byl v opravdovém šoku, „Teď jen... trochu pomaleji... Ty, zrovna ty, mi tu tvrdíš, naprosto vážně a upřímně, že spíš se Stevem Rogersem? Odpověz jenom 'ano' nebo 'ne'.“

„Ano.“

Zdálo se, že ho tak stručná odpověď opravdu překvapila nebo možná její význam, každopádně nevypadal, že by se teď chystal říct něco homofobního. Prostě byl jenom v šoku. Podobně, jako když se dozvěděl o oblecích, ale ne tím špatným způsobem, jako když mu vyprávěl o své otravě paladiem. Tehdy byl nejdřív šokovaný, pak trochu, ale jenom trochu vyplašený a nakonec neuvěřitelně rozlobený a měl k Tonymu skoro třičtvrtěhodiny trvající přednášku na téma, že je nezodpovědný a nedůvěřivý pitomec a že už nikdy nemá nic takového udělat. A pak bylo velké, dusivé objímání.

„Na tohle si musím sednout,“ promnul Rhodey konečně, podpadl rozkládací židli opřenou u zdi, jedním klepnutím ji rozložil a pak na ni dopadl, až žalostně zaskřípala – okamžitě si připsal na seznam také kvalitní zahradní nábytek. Hmm, jak to tak vypadalo, bylo by lepší mu prostě koupit úplně zbrusu nový, plně vybavený dům. Alespoň by tak odpadly starosti se stěhováním nábytku.

„Jak se to stalo?“ byla jeho první otázka, trochu překvapivá a trochu ne.

„No, abych byl upřímný, vlastně docela náhodou,“ připustil, přičemž si rozložil druhou židli, postavil ji hezky vedle Rhodeyho a sedl si na ni, „Nejdřív si pár lidí myslelo, že spolu spíme a potom se nějak přihodilo, že jsme si vážně začali. Znáš, jaký je můj život?“ zeptal se krčíc přitom napůl rameny, upřímně trochu uklidněn, oproti předešlému svíravém pocitu v žaludku, „Dějou se kolem mě naprosto šílené a nepředvídatelné věci zcela bez mého přičinění.“  
„Tady si se musel setsakra přičinit!“ odsekl Rhodey prudce, ale nebyl naštvaný, ne skutečně, spíš jenom naprosto mimo, podle toho jak si znovu promnul obličej a dlouze si lokl piva, „Tak jo, nech mě si to zopakovat... ty ve skutečnosti nejedeš po všech chlapech, ale jenom po některých? Takových, co máš vážně... rád nebo tak něco?“

„Jo, přesně tak nějak,“ pokýval souhlasně hlavou, protože líp by to asi nevyjádřil, „Jasně, nemám vyloženě nic proti tomu jít do trojky s dalším chlapem, ale jen s děvčaty je to vždycky lepší,“ neopomněl dodat, jelikož by asi bylo trochu hloupé popírat, že by udělal něco, co už doopravdy udělal.

„No kurva...“ zamumlal a vypil jedním hltem zbytek láhve, potom si otřel pusu a dlouze vydechl, „Dobře a to jsi tak měl vždycky? Myslím i na škole?“

„Jako jestli bych o sobě tehdy řekl, jsem panromantik?“ zeptal se, pozvedaje mírně obočí a když Rhodey na souhlas přikývl, tak pokrčil rameny, „Když se nad tím teď zamyslím, tak jsem si s profesorem Smithsonem rozuměl vážně hodně dobře, ale, ne, Steve je jediný, se kterým jsem spal. Jo a pak je tam ta opilá líbačka na párty, ale to se nepočítá,“ odmlčel se a podíval po Rhodeym s malinkou, vzdouvající se obavou, „Trápí tě, že si možná celou vysokou bydlel s přihřátým puberťákem?“

„Jasně že ne! Proč si vůbec myslíš, že by mě něco takovýho mělo trápit?“  
„Nevím... protože armáda?“ navrhl naprosto logicky, i když s otázkou na konci.

„Nebuď idiot, Starku. Kašlu na pravidla, jako je 'Nemluv. Neodpovídej', to bys měl moc dobře vědět.“  
„Když jsi playboy, který svým kamarádům oznamuje, že je tak trochu na kluky, nemůžeš si být ničím jistý,“ ušklíbl se ulehčeně.

Rhodey si odfrknul, ale neodpověděl, jen sklouzl pohledem do oprýskaný laťkový plot nanejvýš čtyři metry od nich. Zase se rozhostila taková divná, docela dost trapná atmosféra, protahující se do dlouhého ticha. Z nedostatku jiný podnětů, začal také bloudil pohledem po neudržovaném dvorku a točit si s lahví piva.

„Sakra... pojď sem, ty jeden pitomče,“ povzdechl si Rhodey, chytl ho kolem ramen a přitáhl k sobě tak prudce a pevně, že se židle s ním zhoupla a opěradlem se střetla s tou jeho.

Bylo to pevné, Rhodeyovské objetí, které vás donutilo se uvolnit ať jste chtěli nebo ne, protože vám jinak mohli začít praskat kosti. Udělal to, dokonce nechal čelo klesnout na jeho rameno, alespoň na pár krátkých, příjemných okamžiků, a pak se napůl odtáhl a s úšklebkem k němu vzhlédl. A popleskal ho po širokém předloktí.

„Tohle už nikdy nedělej, rozumíš?“ řekl důrazně a ukázal na něj hrdlem lahve, zatím co jeho sevření ani trochu nepovolilo, možná i zesílilo.

„Co nemám dělat?“ zeptal se naprosto nevinně.

„Ty moc dobře víš co!“ zamračil se, „Když mi budeš chtít něco takového říct, prostě to řekneš, i když budu nad Atlanským oceánem. Žádné výmluvy, pokládání telefonů a podobné dětinské pitomosti, jasné, chlape? A doufám, že to nebudu muset opakovat.“  
„Jasně, mami,“ přislíbil, protáčeje přitom oči, jelikož to řekl čistě jenom pro klid Rhodeyho duše.

„Fajn,“ houkl, evidentně o něco spokojenější a smrtící sevření povolilo, i když ruku z Tonyho ramen nedal, a znovu se na krátko odmlčel, načež zakroutil hlavou, „Právě jsem si uvědomil, že největší armádní ikona je gay. Pcha... znám pár generálů, kterým by to odpálilo mozek,“ ušklíbl se a zvedl pivo, aby se napil, jenže samozřejmě zjistil, že lahev je už prázdná, „Došlo mi pivo. Chceš taky ještě jedno?“ zeptal se, dávaje ruku konečně pryč a připravený vstát.

„Jasně,“ přikývl jedním douškem vyprázdnil svou lahev a podal ji Rhodeymu do ruku, „ale když už jsi dneska za mámu kvočnu, měl bych ti asi říct, že musím ještě dojet zpátky na Manhattan.“

„A od kdy tobě vadí řídit opilý?“ zeptal se významně, když už byl na nohou a na cestě ke dveřím, „A nejen řídit... Bohužel si až moc dobře vzpomínám, jak jsme byli společně za polárním kruhem. Připíjel sis s ruskými námořníky a pak pilotoval naše letadlo zpátky na loď.“  
„Joo! Na to si taky pamatuji! Celou cestu jsi vyděšeně kvílel.“ Zasmál se při té vzpomínce, byť trochu zamlžené. Rhodeyho panika byla tehdy naprosto směšná. Byl stokrát lepší pilot, než ti frajírci z letadlových lodí, mezi které mimo jiné patřil Rhodey sám, takže když se ožral, byl prostě jenom průměrný pilot... no, možná spíš trochu nadprůměrný, ale rozhodně by jeho vinou nemohli spadnout.

„Jo, měl jsem strach a divíš se mi?“ zeptal se, ukazujíc na něj prázdnou lahví, „Přísahám na hrob svého dědečka, že si dokázal to letadlo donutit, aby se potácelo po nebi a na celý kokpit jsi zpíval 'Kaťušu'. To byly dva dost dobré důvody, abych byl vyděšený k smrti a to nemluvím o tom, že jsem nechtěl skončit v ledově vodě!“

„Nebuď taková pusinka.“ Zazubil se vesele.

„Polib mi,“ odsekl Rhodey s patřičnou gráci, obrátil se a sáhl po klice.  
„Hej, Rhodey!“ zavolal za ním, vyčkal, dokud se k němu přes rameno neotočil, „Když už jsme u toho pití, dorazíš na 4. července? Bude tam Kapitán Amerika, takže to bude patřičně vlastenecké. A já mám nový gril... no, ještě ho tedy tak docela nemám, ale budu ho mít přesně ve chvíli, až si ho koupím. To bude asi tak za dvě minuty.“

„Nemůžu přijít. Budeme slavit se ženou,“ namítl Rhodey už o poznání vážněji.

Velmi krátce, nicméně intenzivně se mu zahleděl do očí a jen to málo stačilo, aby získal jistotu.

„Ne, nebudete,“ prohlásil prostě. Nebyla to domněnka nebo nadhození tématu k diskuzi, bylo to prostě konstatování zjevného faktu, které Rhodey donutilo otevřít pusu a napnout se, jako kdyby hodlal protestovat, jenže pak ji zase sklepl a zakroutil hlavou.

„Nejsem jedním z Avengers a pochybuji, že by chtěli celý den chodit v maskách.“ Byl to jenom chabý pokus jak najít uvěřitelnější výmluvu, proč se snažit zůstat s manželkou, který mu Tony prostě nežral.

„Myslím, že by mohli přistoupit na hru; když ukážeš tvoji, já ukážu svoji.“  
„Rozmyslím si to,“ řekl nakonec a zašel do domu.

Na chvíli to skoro vypadalo, že si Rhodey opravdu hodlá rozmýšlet svou účast na proslaveném starkovském grilování u bazénu a vířivky, což by ho mrzelo, ale když se pak o chvíli později vrátil s celou basou piv, bylo jasné, kde bude trávit 4. července a tenhle maličkatý dvorek se špinavým grilem to nebyl.

Byl spokojený s tímhle výsledkem a tak se pohodlně opřel do prosezené látky zahradního lehátka a dal si ještě pár piv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Minivan a Prius jsou automobili střední cenové a výkonnostní třídy a Prius se také prodává v hybridní, napůl elektrické, verzi. Dle statistik si obě auta nejčastěji kupují Američana se středním a o něco vyšší příjmem, kteří mají průměrně dvě děti a dům. A psa. Je docela zjevné, co Tony cítí jak k těm autům tak k jejich majitelům. :-D


	34. Chapter 34

Když asi o dvě hodiny později vycházel z Rhodeyho domu připadala mu hned předměstská čtvrť o něco hezčí, což byla přesně odpověď na otázku všech abstinentů, proč vlastně alkoholici pijí; svět je pak vyvedený v pozitivnějších barvách. No, i když to možná mělo i trochu něco společného s tím, že když odcházel, Rhodey mu přislíbil, trochu neochotně, ale přece, že dorazí na červencovou grilovačku u bazénu a vířivky. Teď ještě stačilo přesvědčit Pep, že firemní večírek je vážně nuda a musí z něho utéct na ten jeho... a pak ještě ostatní Avengers přimět, aby před Rhodeym ukázali svou pravou totožnost, což bude hračka, pokud tím pověří Stevea.

Vytáhl mobil a tentokrát mu zavolal. Po tom posledním fiasku se zprávami, kdy mu pak Steve celý den nedopovídal, to vypadalo jako lepší nápad. Jen doufal, že si pamatuje, jak se zvedají telefony. Snad ano, bylo na to jenom jedno stisknutí, zatím co ke zprávám jich potřeboval hned několik, ale kdo mohl vědět, jak si takový děda poradí s moderní technikou. Hmm, děda, to mu vlastně připomnělo, že mu tak ještě nezkusil říct v reálu.

„Ahoj, Tony,“ ozval se Steveúv hlas, suverénní, ale také tak nějak... směšně jemný a naprosto upřímně potěšený.

Z nějakého, určitě alkoholem podpořeného a tím pádem velmi hloupého důvodu, ho donutilo se přitrouble usmát. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že ho ten úsměv nechtěl opustit, ani když se opravdu snažil. Bože, byl z něj naprosto beznaděný případ romantického blázna. Bude muset opravit svou stránku na wikipedii a připsat tam, že Tony Stark přišel o pár se tisíc svých mozkových buněk kvůli jednomu nejmenovanému, ale hodně známému, blonďatému slušňákovi, řečenému Pan Dokonalý.

„Nazdar, dědo,“ odpověděl mu vesele a také v malinké snaze, donutit ho se na něj přes telefon zamračit – vážně, člověk mohl vycítit, že se na ně Steve Rogers mračí, i když to byl jenom hovor - ale nejen, že vycítil pobavenou shovívavost, ještě to i jeho samotného donutilo se víc usmát. Byl vážně naprosto ztracené. Dalo se tohle nějak léčit? Klidně i nějakou pravěkou metodou, jako lobotomie.

„Proč voláš?“ zeptal se Steve, možná až příliš dlouho mlčel.

„Zrovna stojím u Rhodeyho na zápraží. Zaskočil jsem za ním, trochu jsem popili a pokecali... a taky jsem ho pozval na naší oslavu 4. července.“ Nic víc nedodal a ticho na druhé straně linky znamenalo, že ani nemusel, protože Steve pochopil.

„Víš, co to znamená, že Tony?“  
„Jasně. Všichni by museli ukázat své špinavé ponožky. Rhodey do toho jde,“ dodal, patřičně důrazně.

„Tohle není jenom moje rozhodnutí a nebudu nikoho z nich přesvědčovat, pokud nebudou chtít ukázat svou pravou totožnost. Nemám na to právo a navíc s nimi souhlasím a chápu je. Jakmile by si veřejnost za maskou představila tváře, přineslo by to víc problémů, než užitku.“

„Mně to žádné problémy nepřineslo, vlastně spíš stoupající zisky,“ namítl, protože prostě musel. Někdy mu přišlo až paranoidní s jakou vervou ostatní chránili své pravé identity, zvláště když Vdova a Hawkey byli v podstatě agenty SHIELDu, který o nich měl na palce tlusté složky plné dat o jejich životě. A nebyli jediní. Záznamy SHIELDu byly rozsáhlé, táhly se až do roku třicet devět a v poslední době obsahovaly stále víc a víc informací o superhrdinech a mutantech, u některých jistě včetně jejich pravých identit. Všechno hezky na jednom místě, připravené k jednomu pořádnému velkému hacku, který neodvratně přijde a pak všechno dostane veřejnost do rukou velmi nešťastným způsobem. O kolik snadnější by bylo, kdyby alespoň ti, co odvádějí za vládu špinavou práci a likvidují velké celosvětové hrozby, vyšli na světlo už teď a ukázali všem, že i lidé se schopnostmi jsou stále v jádru docela obyčejní? Mají rodiny, domky na předměstí a žijí si svůj jednoduchý, zcela průměrný život.

A i kdyby SHIELD dokázal ubránit svá data, napětí, které pomalu vzrůstalo na světě díky stále častějším nepřirozeným a nadpřirozeným událostem a množícím se superhrdinům i superpadouchům, neodvratně ústilo v kataklyzmatickou bouři. Muselo to bouchnout, stejně jako přetížený reaktor, nešlo tedy o to 'jestli', ale 'kdy' a 'jak' a jaké z toho budou pro další vývoj lidstva následky. A bylo právě na lidech, jako byl on sám, nebo každý s Avengers, aby udělali jakékoliv kroky, které zmírní negativní dopad na lidstvo, i kdyby to mělo být navzdory jejich vlastnímu pohodlí nebo pohodlí jejich přátel. To byla skutečná odpovědnost.

„V tvém případě to není to samé, jako v našem,“ odmítl Steve, teď naprosto vážně a prvotní jemnost se z jeho hlasu zcela vytratila, nahrazena přísným, Kapitánovským tónem, „Ty jsi měl respekt a zájem veřejnosti ještě předtím, než si se stal Iron Manem. Není to pro tebe takový rozdíl. Pohled lidí na tebe se sice také změnil, ale spíš k lepšímu. Teď si představ, kdyby se veřejnost dozvěděla o Vdovině minulosti? Nebo koneckonců o mém původu? Vyvolalo by to bouři, ztratili bychom respekt a důvěru. Věřím, že ne navždy, ale do té doby... kolik škody by takové odhalení napáchalo na naší práci? Na našich životech? Kolik organizací, vlád nebo politiků by si pak na nás činilo nárok a mohlo ukázat prstem na naše jméno i tvář?“ zeptal se, nenechávaje prostor pro odpovídání, „Anonymita nám dává možnost jednat volně a nebýt vázáni ničím zkorumpovaným přáním. Možná jednou v budoucnosti lidé jako my nebudou muset skrývat, kdo jsou, ale my bychom si své masky ještě měli nechat.“

Kousl se do vnitřku tváře, doslova, jen aby neřekl nic z toho, co mu před chvíli běželo hlavou, a zároveň se duševně propleskl za to, že vůbec takové téma otvíral. Jako kdyby netušil, že jedna nevinná poznámka může u Kapitána vyvolat vyložený slovní průjem ve kterém bude souhlasit asi tak s jedním slovem z deseti a ještě to bude spojka. Trpělivost, smířlivost, kompromisy – údajně velcí pomocníci při udržování dlouhodobých vztahů. A Tony byl člověk trpělivý a plný kompromisů, opravdu. Třeba o nápisu na věži nechal hlasovat a nechal vyhrát většinu, i když jeho varianta byla rozhodně efektivnější.

„Cokoliv chceš, vojáku,“ odpověděl naprosto neutrálně, přesto tentokrát téměř slyšel, jak se Steveovo obočí přiblížilo k sobě, a možná opravdu slyšel, jak napnul čelist; svaly na to měl dost masivní, „Jediné, co chci já, je uspořádat oslavu 4. července a mít na ní každého z vás. Nic víc a nic míň. Je to snad další moje zbohatlické přání oslavit vznik naší krásné a milované vlasti s přáteli a rodinou?“ zeptal se, udržujíc stále ten neutrální tón, ale zároveň velmi dobře věděl, jaký výsledek to bude mít a také mělo.

„Tony...“ odvětil Steve, nechávaje jeho jméno vyznít do ztracena hlavně s povzdechem, ale i se špetkou varování, které se však zcela vytratilo s významem jeho dalších slov, „Ne, není to žádné 'zbohatlické' přání. Promluvím s ostatními a řeknu jim, že podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi věřím a zná mou identitu, ale jenom to.“

„Nic víc po tobě ani nechci,“ ujistil ho a tentokrát ani nic nehrál, protože tohle bylo přesně to jediné, co chtěl, byl si totiž jistý, že Steveova přímluva bude stačit. Kdo by také odolal jeho obřím, modrám štěněčím očím a nebo kapitánské autoritě? Jenom jeho přímluva bude určitě stačit.

Na druhé straně linky opět nastalo ticho, téměř hmatatelné, takže si dovedl živě představit Stevea, jak sedí nebo stojí, každý mohutný sval v těle napnutý a možná s jednu rukou složenou na prsou nebo výhružně v bok a mračí se na zeď před sebou, zatím co pevně svírá sluchátko telefonu. Vytočený Steve byl nejen zábavný, byl i vážně sexy, podobně jako Pepper, jenže velmi mužným a tichým způsobem.

Olízl si rty a přešlápl z nohy na nohu v náhlém nepohodlí v dolních oblastech.

„Zlobíš se na mě?“ zeptal se polohlasně.

„Ne, ovšemže se na tebe nezlobím, jenom...“ vzal jeho otázku vážně, tedy tak, jak myšlena nebyla, a pokusil se mu to vymluvit. Nenechal ho doříct.

„Zníš, jako kdyby ses na mě zlobil.“  
„Tony, opravdu se...“  
„Jaké máš na sobě boxerky?“ přerušil ho podruhé, směřujíc k tomu, kam ve skutečnosti už od původní otázky mířil. Chtěl jen slyšet jeho ujištění, že se nezlobí, protože ta znamenala, že se ve skutečnosti zlobí. Takže někde tam na druhém konci byl místnost rezonující sexappealem jednoho podrážděného supervojáka. Sakra, hodně rád by tam teď byl.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal Steve jasně zaskočeně, přičemž začal šeptat. To znamenalo, že nebyl v místnosti sám. Možná tam byli ostatní, seděli mu po boku nebo alespoň na případný doslech od něj... Ta představa mu vyčarovala na tváři potměšilí úšklebek. Uvádět Stevea do rozpaků a pak si vychutnávat ty následky... jako v kině, když ho dráždil možností odhalení... Jo, to vypadalo jako jeho velká slabost. Strach z odhalení.

„Máš na sobě nějaké spodní prádlo, ne?“

„Ano. Nemám ve zvyku chodit bez něj.“

„Dobře, to je dobře,“ přitakala a olízl si rty, „Já jen tak uvažuji, jestli máš na sobě obyčejné bavlněné boxerky nebo ty hedvábné, co jsem ti je koupil,“ pokračoval zatím co si ho představil jenom ve spodním prádle, „Líbí se mi víc ty hedvábné... miluju, jak se ti v nich rýsuje zadek... dokázal bych si užívat pohled na něj v modrém hedvábí třeba celé hodiny a byl bych naprosto spokojený... no, možná bych si chtěl i trochu sáhnout, ale... ne, pohled by mi stačil. Musel by. Jo, musel bych se jenom koukat a nic víc.“  
Jasně slyšel několik dlouhých nádechů, které končili zadrhnutím a pak se znovu ozval Steveův hlas.  
„Mám jen bavlněné.“  
„Nevadí, mám rád i bavlněné. Dokonce miluji bavlněné, zvlášť když voní jako ty...“ odmlčel se, když další představa probleskla jeho myslí a vlastně jeho samotného donutila zmlknout a nahlas polknout, „Chci je, teď hned, a moc. Prosím, řekni, že mi je dáš, až se vrátím? Myslím ty, co máš právě na sobě. Prosím...“ téměř škemral a věděl to, dech se mu zadrhával v krku, od toho jak si představoval tu vzrušující směsici vůni a pod prsty mohl téměř cítit dotek jemné bavlny, možná trochu navlhlé... ježiš, sakra.

„Dobře,“ dostalo se mu naprosto překvapivé odpovědi, které přišla kupodivu jen po velmi krátkém zaváhání.

„Vážně?“

„Ano. A dám ti je hned jak se vrátíš, ale mám dvě podmínky.“  
„Podmínky... jistě... Tak dobře, střílej,“ vyzval ho, ochotný momentálně téměř k čemukoliv. Jestli bude chtít obrovský dům na pláži, dostane ho. Nebo vlastní letadlo, celí autopark, další svou sochu, prostě by mu dal cokoliv za to, že si bude moci vzít jeho boxer a... tak jo, tak jo, soustřeď se Starku, hezky se soustřeď na vyjednávání, ať mu neslíbíš nějakou pitomost, napomenul se v duchu.

„První je, že budeš respektovat rozhodnutí ostatní ohledně oslavy 4. července a neuděláš jim něco takového, jako jsi udělal mě,“ uvedl první podmínku, kterou dokázal dokonala zchladit dobrou polovinu Tonyho vzrušení a přimět ho pozvednou s úšklebkem oči k nebi.

„Čekal jsem něco víc zábavného nebo bizarního,“ vyjevil své zklamání nahlas.

„Tony,“ protáhl důrazně.

„Jasně, dobře, slibuji že budu respektovat jejich rozhodnutí,“ uvolil se tedy a nebránil se vložit do hlasu patřičnou dávku znuděnosti. Steve ho opravdu zklamal. Jeho podmínka měla být něco sexy, jako že mu měl dát svoje prádlo, i když tedy zrovna žádné neměl, ale to se dalo do budoucna zařídit. Spokojil by se i s něčím, jako výrobou zbrusunové kombinézy pro Kapitána Ameriku nebo třeba zbraní.

„Dobrá, děkuji.“

„Jaké je ta druhé podmínky?“ zeptal se, stále méně a méně navnazený, ale rozhodně odhodlaný to dotáhnout až do konce, třeba jen čistě z principu.

„Zítra mi je zase vrátíš.“  
„Hej! To není fér,“ tady už si musel vyloženě postěžovat, „Donutil si mě slíbit něco naprosto nudného, za to bys mi je mohl nechat alespoň do konce týdne nebo třeba napořád. Koupím ti za ně deset nových, jestli chceš,“ pustil se do vyjednávání, které se všem střetlo s jasně odmítavým tichem, takže si dramaticky povzdechl, „Fajn, fajn... vyperu ti je, po vojensku složím a zítra je budeš mít pod polštářem,“ rezignoval tedy s teatrálním povzdechem.

„O praní a skládání jsem neřekl ani slovo.“

Bylo by toho hodně, co by chtěl říct a rozhodně to plánoval říct, až se dostane domů, ale pro tento okamžik se dostal jenom těžkému polknut. A mírnému šoku, protože si uvědomil, že zatím nenašel nic, na co by mu řekl ne, alespoň co se sexu týkalo. Ježiš, jestli to bude takhle pokračovat, začne o tom chlapovi prohlašovat, že ho miluje, jelikož jo, na veřejnosti to byl pan Cudný a Morální, ale jak přišlo na sex... Vlastně byla vzácnost, že našel někoho, jako Stevem, který neměl hloupé zábrany a dokázal s ním v posteli držet krok.

„Je ti jasné, že jsi celé dvě hodiny cesty daleko?“ zeptal se, hlas nízký a ochraptělí.

„Já vím, Tony,“ odpověděl, jako kdyby to byla maličkost, „Doraz co nejdřív, ale hlavně jeď opatrně. Měj se,“ rozloučil se a pak prostě zavěsil.

Podíval se na svůj telefon; jak si přesně Rogers představoval, že se teď má dostat domů rychle, ale bezpečně? Natožpak pohodlně, když jeho jediné myšlenky budou na to, kdy konečně bude mít v ruce jeho boxerky a bude si k nim moci pořádně přivonět. Tohle prostě nebylo ani trochu spravedlivé, že musel Rhodey bydlet tak hrozně daleko. Vážně, už aby se rozvedl a cesta k němu, a hlavně od něj, příště trvala nanejvýš deset minut.

Spíš už jenom rozmrzelí a s velmi nepohodlnými pocity, zastrčil mobil do kapsy a vydal se přes zahradu k brance. Už po pár krocích zahlédl u svého auta tři kluky, jak se nad ním sklání a samozřejmě mají v rukou zmrzliny, protože bylo venku teplo, slunce pražilo a zmrzlináři lomeno latentní pedofilové stáli na každém rohu.

Jestli něco dokázalo stoprocentně zchladit všechny jeho touhy, byli to tři děti nablízku, zvláště pokud to vypadalo, že mu nakecají zmrzlinu přímo na místo řidiče.

„Neopovažuj se hodit ten nanuk na moje čalounění, kluku!“ křikl po těch třech preventivně, i když už byl na chodníku a stačili mu možná dva kroky, aby byl u nich a mohl je rovnou chytnou za límec.

Obrátila se k němu trojice vyplašených oči a naštěstí všichni tři okamžitě couvli od auta, ale to neznamenalo že na něj přestali zírat, jako kdyby nikdy v životě neviděli člověka.  
Opřel se o dvířka řidiče, shlížeje na ně... no vlastně ne z moc velké výšky. Mohlo jim být možná tak dvanáct, ale všichni byli docela vytáhli, i když jeden z nich by potřeboval pár kilo shodit. Byl to takový dlouhý buřtíček v tričku, kterému určitě vybrala matka, protože bylo barevné, pruhované a mělo límeček a nebýt toho, že byl díky své váze a výšce docela vazoun, nejspíš by kvůli němu dostával pravidelně výprask. Jeho dva kamarádi si byli docela podobní, možná to byli bratři, nebo ten dojem budili, protože měli oba vytahané trička se symbolem Kapitána Ameriky. Jeden měl štít přes celou hruď a druhý ho měl jenom na levé straně jako malí znáček – asi levnější varianta. To dneska vážně dvanáctiletí chodili po ulici v tričku s Kapitánským symbolem a vůbec se nestyděli?

„Vy jste Iron Man?“ zeptal se jeden z nich, ten co stál v čele a také měl největší zmrzlinu, evidentně tedy šéf celé party.

„Jo, uhodl jsi,“ souhlasil a nasadil profesionální úsměv vyhrazený pro fanoušky.

„Ne, ne. To není pravda. Lžete. Co by tady Iron Man dělal?“ namítl vazoun a zamračil se na něj, „Ten má obrovskej barák ve městě, kde žije s Kapitánem Amerikou...“

Trochu se ušklíbl, kluk ani netušil, jak moc 'žil' s Kapitánem Amerikou.

„... a staví svoje obleky.“

„Přesně! Co by dělal v téhle zaprděné čtvrti?“ souhlasil třetí velmi důrazně, zřejmě měl v partě úlohu uťápnutého přizvukovače.

Velmi matně si uvědomil, že by ho asi měl napomenout za tu 'zaprděnou čtvrť', ale vzato kolem a kolem, byla to tu zaprděná čtvrť, takže proč by ho opravoval, když má vlastně pravdu. A co se týkalo jejich skepticismu; ponechal si svůj úsměv, ale významně pozvedl obočí.

„Jen jsem přišel navštívit svého starého kamaráda,“ odpověděl pravdivě a v duchu se trochu uchechtl nad tím, jak od teď budou tihle tři Rhodeyho trápit, díky čemuž se ještě zvýší šance, že se vykašla na tenhle zapadákov a vrátí se do New Yorku, kam patří. Jediný problém s jeho plánem byl, že kluci se tvářili hodně nedůvěřivě, by ho přímo neverbálně znovu nařkávali ze lži.

„Co?“ rozhodil rukama, „I superhrdinové mohou mít kamarády. Tady pana Rhodese jsem poznal, když jsem byl jen o jeden nebo dva roky starší,“ a asi tak o milionů let chytřejší, „než vy. Je to můj nejstarší přítel.“  
„To už jste tak hrozně starý?“ zeptal se opět jejich šéf a změřil si ho pohrdavým pohledem, což vyznělo hodně směšně, protože zmrzlina, kterou celu dobu držel v ruce, už roztála natolik, že mu stekla až na ruku a teď kapala na chodník, a on si toho ani nevšiml.

„Starý? Mluvíš tu s Iron Manem, měl trochu úcty, kluku,“ hradil se, jen velmi mírně dotčený, ale přesto. On nebyl starý! Nikdy nemohl ani pořádně zestárnout, protože byl Stark a ti podle veřejného mínění pouze zráli jako víno.

„Ne, vy prostě nejste Iron Man, jen se nám to snažíte nakecat,“ smetl to vůdčí kluk ze stolu a konečně si olízl ruku od zmrzliny, „Jste jenom něčí táta, co má krizi středního věku a tak si kupuje drahý fára a používá hodně gelu na vlasy. Říkala to Billyho máma o jeho tátovi a ten vypadá skoro stejně jako vy.“

„Jo, to říkala moje máma“ přitakal otloukánek za vazounova rozvážného pokyvování hlavou.

„Vsadím se, že tvoje máma taky říkala, že nutně potřebujete posekat trávník od toho mexického zahradníka, co si ho sousedky tak pochvalují,“ utrousil, i když tušil, že ti kluci naprosto nepochopí na co naráží, „Jsem Tony Stark, lépe známí jako Iron Man a, protože nám Bůh nadělil antikoncepci, nejsem ničí táta. Natožpak táta s krizí středního věku.“

„Dokažte, že jste Iron Man,“ vyzval ho bojovně tlouštík.

Přezíravě s na něj podíval, zvedl ruku a jedním prostým klepnutím aktivoval svou malou příruční rukavici, která se hezky vlezla do kvalitně vypadající digitálních hodinek. Tenké pláty ocele a vestavěné elektroniky mu v dobře známém a milovaném pocitu obalily zápěstí, ruku a ukazováček, a do dlaně se mu vtiskla uklidňující tíha letového stabilizátoru, lomeno malé příruční zbraně určené samozřejmě jen k vlastní ochraně.

Kov slastně zasténal, jak pohnul rukou, roztáhl prsty a ukázal trojici šokovaně zírajících kluků svou dlaň. Pravděpodobně si ani vzdáleně neuvědomili, že stačilo málo a měli by po hlavách a to doslova. Prostě jenom čuměli s otevřenou pusou a tlouštíkovi, jistě k jeho pozdější rozmrzelosti, upadl kus zmrzliny na zem.

„Páááni!“ vydechl nakonec jejich šéf a tentokrát se Tonymu podíval do tváře se skutečnou úctou, „Vy jste fakt Iron Man?“ zeptal se tentokrát opatrně.

Přehlédl na něj přísně přes okraj brýlí, ale pak se koutkem úst usmál a přikývl.

„Jsem. Vždyť to celou dobu říkám.“

„To je úžasný,“ usoudil otloukánek, zvedl ruku, jako kdyby si chtěl sáhnout, ale pak se zarazil a nadějně, i když zároveň s posvátnou obavou k němu vzhlédl, „Můžu si sáhnout?“  
„Jasně, prcku,“ souhlasil víceméně bez zamyšlení, sklonil ruku hřbetem směrem k chlapcům a tím i snížil aktivitu, do teď epicky zářícího, stabilizátoru. Rozhodně považoval za lepší, když budou svýma upatlanýma rukama sahat na redukovanou verzi rukavice od obleku, která byla snadno čistitelný obyčejnou vodou, než na čalounění jeho auta, které by musel nechat vyměnit a pak by nemohl se svým miláčkem možná i měsíc vůbec jezdit.

Bod k dobru ten Billy měl, když si otřel ruku do kalhot a pak teprve sáhl na vrchní plátování rukavice. Ostatní to vzali jako výzvu k tomu, aby udělali to samé a tak se vzápětí ocitl v obležení kapajících zmrzlin, které byli až nebezpečně blízko jeho obleku a bot. Pevně sevřel rty v křečovitém úsměvu a trpělivě to vydržel, ale jenom díky představě Pepperina rozlobeného – a tentokrát ne tím dobrým způsobem – obličeje a jakékoliv další veřejné, velmi neumřímné omluvy za to, že byl hrubý a nespolečenský vůči skupince děcek co mu zamazali oblečení, auto a jakýkoliv jeho další osobní majetek a někdo ho u toho viděl.

„To je prostě cool,“ usoudil vůdce party, který byl absolutně nadšený, přestože byla rukavice jen z prosté lehké slitiny nereznoucích kovů stříbrné barvy, takže bez efektního rudo-zlatého zbarvení, „Fakt znáte Kapitána Ameriku?“ zeptal se a dal, konečně, ruku pryč z jeho rukavice, asi víc zaujatý Kápou než čímkoliv jiným.

„To si piš, denně se vídáme u snídaně. Nejradši má mléko a deset vajec asi tak s kilem šunky,“ rozvedl to do detailů, i když vlastně Stevea nikdy pořádně snídat neviděl. On totiž vstával asi tak zhruba v době, kdy Tony chodíval spát nebo případně ještě spal, takže by se v kuchyni nikdy nestřetli, i kdyby ji neměli na jiných patrech. Ale viděl ho pít mléko, slyšet říkat, že má rád šunku a Clint přísahal, že ho viděl sníst syrové vejce. Vyfiltroval tu syrovou část. Pro své vlastní dobro... jo a asi i trochu pro dobro dětských mozečků.

„V reklamách říkali, že jí ovesné vločky,“ namítl vůdce. Vážně byl tak hloupý, že věřil reklamám?

„Jo, ale to je televize. V té taky Dick tvrdil, že jsem v poslední době zklamal zásady republikánské strany, i když jsem ji léta podporoval. To je hloupost, nikdy jsem totiž nebyl volit a rozhodně nejsem jejich člen ani donátor,“ odpověděl bryskně, ale vysloužil si za to jenom naprosto nechápavé pohledy.

Pozvedl oči vzhůru. Byla výhradně chyba Rogerse a jeho neustálého rozptylování, že těm klukům byť jen na okamžik přisoudil stejnou inteligenci a uvědomělost, jakou měl on v jejich letech.

„Prostě jenom nevěřte všemu, co vám řeknou v reklamách,“ zjednodušil svou radu, i když si nebyl jistý, jestli dostatečně. Vzhledem k reakci vazouna nejspíš ne.

„Já mám stejně nejradši Hulka.“

„Dobrý výběr. Taky mám nejradši Hulka. A vlastně, když se na tebe tak podívám,“ přimhouřil oči a změřil si tu zavalitou, leč vysokou chlapcovu postavu, „Rozhodně jste si hodně podobní. Když přibereš pár cenťáků na výšku, budete úplně k nerozeznání,“ souhlasil. Vážně to byl takový Hulk v malém, stačilo polít zeleným želé a dokonce by i stejně rozzuřeně prskal a neartikulovaně křičel 'Rozmlátím vás všechny na hadry'.

Chlapec se trochu zamračil a bylo vyloženě vidět a slyšet, jak se mu pomalu rozeběhla v hlavě kolečka, když se snažil rozmyslet, jestli Tony svoje slova myslel jako urážku nebo ne. Neváhal by ani tvrdit, že mu zmrzlina vlivem přehřívání jeho mozku začala rychleji tát a měl v úmyslu ho upozornit, že by ji měl zhltnou, pokud nechce, aby se úplně rozpustila, jenže to už postřehl ženu, která přebíhala z druhé strany ulice. Mířila přímo k nim a vypadala poměrně rozlobeně, což její docela pěknou tvář kroutilo v oškliví úšklebek.

V mžiku si připravil pár lehkým odpovědí, pokud by chtěla klukům vynadat za to, že ho obtěžují. Děti sice neměl rád, ale měl rád jakékoliv fanoušky a tihle tři ho zatím nepokapali zmrzlinou, takže si nezasloužili domácí vězení.

„Co to děláte? Pojďte sem!“ napomenula je žena podle očekáván, jakmile byla přinejmenším nadoslech.

Všichni tři kluci se po ní obrátili doslova jako jeden muž.

„Tvoje máme je na prd,“ utrousil vůdce směrem k otloukánkovi, takže bylo jasné, že fotbalová máma které k nim mířila, byla ta samá, co měla ráda mexické zahradníky a pravděpodobně se rozváděla s Billyho tátou nebo se k tomu alespoň chystala. No, nedivil by se, kdyby otloukánkův otec bez mrknutí oka souhlasil, protože čím blíž ta ženská byla, tím méně sympatická se zdála. A přitom nebyla ošklivá, žádná nakynutá mamina s odbarvenými vlasy, vlastně to byla pořád docela sexy bruneta, která pod mikinou nic neměla, takže jí v rozepnuté vrchní části byli krásně vidět na její věk pevná prsa, ke kterým prostě nemohl nezamířit pohledem, ale... Jo, prostě byla jenom nesympatická.

„To je v pořádku. Oni mě neobtěžují. Mám rád malé fandy,“ dodal s okouzlujícím úsměvem a natáhl ruku, aby jednomu z kluků počechral vlasy, což bylo vždycky oceňované gesto, které si fotografové rádi fotili a mámy nad ním vzdychaly. Proto pro něj bylo velké překvapení, když si žena vyloženě stoupla mezi ně a zamračila.

Zase stáhl ruku zpět. Možná to bylo tím, že na ní měl rukavici. Pro dítě to vypadalo jako hračka, ale dospělý, pokud nebyl úplně mentálně zaostalý, musel ze záběrů v televizi vyvodit, že je to také zbraň.

„Běžte kousek dál, chlapci,“ vyzvala žena ty tři a mávnutím je odehnala pryč.

Poslechli ji, i když váhavě a ve skutečnosti se vzdálili jen o dva kroky, dokonce ani nezacouvali až k zadním světlům jeho auta.

„Nebojte se, není to nebezpečné,“ ujistil ji, zvedl rukavici a poklepal na hladký povrch jednoho z plátů, „Je to jenom letový stabilizátor a krom toho není ani nabitý,“ objasnil, trochu polovičatě, protože nabití trvalo jenom patnáct vteřin, ale lidi obvykle takové slova uklidňovala, „a můžu si to klidně sundat,“ přidal ještě a jedním klepnutím prstem nechal rukavici zase složit zpět do tvaru hodinek, „Vidíte?“ zvedl ruce, „Holé ruce.“

Kupodivu to ženu ani v nejmenším neuklidnilo, naopak se ještě víc zamračila a potom, rozhodně by řekl že výhružně, přistoupila blíž k němu.

„Měl byste odsud odejít, pane Starku,“ požádala ho sice vesměs slušným tónem, ale určitě se nedalo říct, že byla její žádost něco zdvořilého.

Pozvedl obočí, napůl ve skutečném překvapení, protože něco takového se mu ještě nikdy nestalo. Obyčejný lidé si obvykle nedovolovali s ním takhle mluvit, částečně z úcty, ale většinou nejspíš ze strachu, že by z nich za nactiutrhání dokázal vysoudit i poslední špinavé trenýrky. Což by se asi ostatní boháči opravdu udělali, ale jeho osobně nikdy moc netrápilo, co si o něm lidi myslí a tak je neměl potřebu žalovat. Samozřejmě, pokud někdo roznášel nepravdivé informace o Stark Industries nebo o jejích zaměstnancích, bylo to trochu něco jiného, ale tohle nebyl ten případ

„A mohu se zeptat z jakého důvodu, madam?“ schválně se zeptal velmi zdvořile, trochu parodující Steveův přístup, a navíc se k tomu ještě mile usmál, „Pokud vím, není nic nezákonného na tom stát na ulici a s někým si povídat. Jestli jo, zapomněli mě o tom z mého PR oddělení informovat.“

Její zamračení se prohloubilo do ošklivých vrásek kolem očí a kolem stažených rtů.

„Mě nezastrašíte,“ uvedla pevně, ba přímo bojovně, „Je mi jedno, kdo jste, nedovolím, aby se lidé jako vy potulovali kolem mého syna a jeho kamarádů.“  
„Lidé jako já?“ zopakoval přetrvávající nevírou, že tuhle debatu opravdu vede a zároveň s trochou upřímného zmatku, jelikož nevěděl, jaké lidi ta ženská má na mysli, „Myslíte bohaté a úspěšné nebo superhrdiny? Dřív by mi bylo jasné, že myslíte boháče, ale teď... chápejte, je to padesát na padesát.“

„Myslím tím lidé, kteří se chovají zvráceně a ještě tu zvrácenost ukazují na veřejnosti,“ zasyčela polohlasně, těžko říct, jestli kvůli tomu, že už se trochu vztekla nebo nechtěla, aby jí slyšeli opodál stojící kluci, „Jestli chcete dělat takové věci, dělejte si je doma, je koneckonců vaše věc co se děje za vašimi zavřenými dveřmi, ale nechoďte s tím do televize, kde vás mohou vidět malé děti. Pak si ještě začnou myslet, že je to něco normálního.“

„Jó, tyhle lidi máte na mysli! Jaký jsem to byl hlupák, když mi to hned nedošlo!“ zvolal teatrálně a pleskl se dlaní do čela, přičemž se vůbec nesnažil skrýt, že jsou jeho slova výsměch, „Dokonce jsem si chvilku myslel, že mluvíte o lidech, kteří zachránili svět,“ dobrně se ušklíbl a pohlédl přes jej rameno, „Hej, Billy, tvoje máma je homofobni hlupačka a jestli ti bude říkat, že kluci nesmějí mít rádi kluky, tak jí pošli ke všem čertům, a to ti říká sám Iron Man.“  
„Jak se opovažujete o mně tak mluvit s mým synem!“ vykřikla rozzuřeně.

Věnoval ji nezaujatý pohled, možná se špetkou pobavení nad ošklivými rudými skvrnami, které se úžasně hodili k hlubokým vráskám a hysterickému výrazu.

„Někdo musí těm klukům říct, kde je pravda, když vy jste příliš zaslepená nesmyslnou nenávistí, abyste to jako správná matka udělala sama,“ odpověděl ji, tentokrát třeba jenom bez špetky sarkasmu, natožpak jakéhokoliv jiného vtipu. Tohle už nebylo zábavné. Neměl děti nijak v lásce, ale to neznamenalo, že se hodlal dívat na hloupé rodiče, kteří je vychovávali k bezpředmětným předsudkům. To byli jednoduše špatné. Sice ho během života obvinili z xenofobie ve všech jejich podobách a musel uznat, že některá jeho prohlášení mohla vypadat zaměřená třeba proti rase, ale pravda byla prostě taková, že nesnášel idioty a když viděl idiota, řekl to nahlas. A bylo úplně jedno, jaké je rasy, pohlaví nebo sexuální orientace, protože pitomec zůstával pitomcem bez ohledu na svůj vzhled.

„Zmiz odsud, ty úchyle!“ vykřikla a doslova se třásla, jen, jen, aby mu vlepila pořádnou facku. Přesně k tomu se totiž chystala. Pár facek – ran pěstí – za své chování už během života dostal, tak to uměl docela spolehlivě poznat.

„Věřte mi, že to udělám s největší radostí. Jako kdyby někdo chtěl zůstat v téhle zaprděné čtvrti déle, než je nezbytně nutné,“ odpověděl sladce, popadl kliku od dvířek auta a otevřel je, čímž donutil ženu potácivě zacouvat.

Vklouzl do vozu, rázně za sebou zabouchl, ale ke stále rozhněvané ženě zvedl jeden ze svých nejoslnivějších úsměvů o kterém si byl naprosto jistý, že jí ještě víc vytočí.

„Ještě něco, Billyho mámo; jo, jsem trochu homo, ale taky mám dům na pláži, soukromé letadlo, jednu z největších nadnárodních firemních korporací vůbec a párkrát už jsem zachránil svět. Co máte vy? Levnou manikůru, manžela, co vás nejspíš podvádí se sousedkou a uťápnutého syna, který nikdy ničeho nedosáhne a bude to jenom vaše vina,“ blýskl zuby v tom správě nadřazeném výrazu, „Doufám, že jste se svým spořádaným životem plným tradičních rodinných hodnot spokojená, protože já s tím svým jsem. Je prostě skvělé být Tonym Starkem. Mějte hezký zbytek den.“

Nečekal na jakoukoliv její odpověď, hlavně proto, že měl auto bez střechy, takže mu pořád ještě mohla dát facku, kdyby jí dal čas se vzpamatovat. Což rozhodně neměl v plánu. Sešlápl plyn až moc silně, jistý si tím, že bude pak v dílně lamentovat, co takové zacházejí provedlo s motorem, a vyrazil pryč. Šokovanou a rozlobenou ženu ještě zkontroloval v zrcátku, ale velmi rychle se mu z něj ztratila, protože přestal dbát na takové pitomosti, jako předepsaná rychlost a předpisové řízení. Už to stejně bylo jedno. Po tom nebude moci Rhodey zůstat ve svém domě, byl totiž naprosto jisté, že si ta slípka domyslí, u koho Tony byl. A pak bude peklo na zemi. Černoch přátelící se s bohatým homosexuálem – v tomhle prehistorickém společenství už bylo horší jenom černoch, který je homosexuál.

No, nic se nedalo dělat. Nehodlal se za to v žádném případě omlouvat ani toho litovat a klidně by to, bez sebemenšího zaváhání, udělal znovu, i když byl klidně ochotný pro Rhodeyho, potencionálně i pro jeho ženu, sehnat stokrát lepší bydlení v nějaké čtvrti, kde by alespoň homofobní sousedé uměli držet hubu zavřenu.

„Sakra...“ zamumlal si pro sebe, přičemž, vlastně překvapeně, zjistil, že mu srdce tluče jako o závod a má zrychlený dech. Dlouho ho něčí hloupost tak nenakrkla. Neměl by si to brát tak osobně, měl by se spíš hezky hodit do pohody nějakou hudbou a těšit se na dárek od Stevea.

Sáhl po přehrávači, pustil si na plné pecky svůj Black Sabbath playlist, opřel se pohodlně do kožené sedačky a pomalu se zase uvolnil, dokonce i jemně usmál při myšlenkách na věž a Stevea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen pro pořádek; ano, Billiho máma si myslí, že by kluci mohli od Tonyho chytnout homosexualitu nebo se jí naučit nebo že je Tony pedofil, který je láká do svého ferarri na bonbony nebo tak něco.


	35. Chapter 35

Naprosto bez problémů se dokázal vyznat v uzavřené síti SHIELDu a Stark Industries. Do první mu dal přístup Fury, jakožto veliteli Avengers, a do druhé zase mohl s laskavým svolením Tonyho a slečny Pottsové. V obou případech se díky tomu měl na dosah mnoho opravdu užitečných informací, které byly pochopitelně seřazené a srozumitelně sepsané.

Internet na druhou stranu... Byl si vcelku jistý, že otec z kostela, kam s matkou chodili na nedělní bohoslužbu, by ho nazval doupětem Satanovým a předzvěstí apokalypsy nebo by měl podobné, trochu fanatické, řeči. Každopádně, když pominul polonahé slavné osobnosti s rozmlženým jen tím nejnutnějším, které byly na hlavní straně seriozně se tvářících informační serverů, tu byly často naprosto nepochopitelné příspěvky lidí. Ne snad obsahem, ten by možná i pochopil, jenže to by musely být psané tak, aby třeba jen tušil, co chtěli svou větou vyjádřit. Absence interpunkce byla na denním pořádku, z nějakého důvodu lidé používali číslice místo slov a nakonec ještě přidávali malé kreslené obrázky do textu.

Ve svém životě se setkal s lidmi, kteří neuměli číst a psát vůbec nebo jenom velmi málo, několik takových bylo i v jeho vlastní čtvrti, ale i těm rozuměl líp, když se snažili psát, než tomu, co mu právě svítilo na obrazovce. Vlastně dokonce ani netušil, jak se dostal na tuhle diskuzi.

„Mohl bych vám nabídnout svou pomoc, kapitáne?“ zeptal se ho Jarvis, „Internet je, takříkajíc, můj druhý domov, hned po serverech Stark Industries.“

Odložil si starkpadd na klín víceméně v porážce.

„Děkuji, nejspíš bych pomoc ocenil, zdá se že,“ zase zvedl tablet a nahlédl na diskuzi, „jsem, co se moderní techniky, naprosto beznadějný případ.“

„Naopak, pane, myslím si, že si vedete víc než dobře,“ nesouhlasil s ním Jarvis, takže pohlédl tázavě k jedné z kamer, načež počítač pokračoval, „Mluvíte se mnou. Od prvního dne, co mě vám pan Stark představil, se mnou plynule komunikujete a nemáte tendenci mě považovat pouze za... údržbový program,“ to zaváhání bylo malé, ale zřetelné o to víc, že Jarvis nikdy neváhal, pokud tím nechtěl dát důraz na své slova, „Něco takového většina moderních lidí nedokáže a proto jsem se vždy, když měl pan Stark v domě přátele, snažil mluvit co nejméně. S vámi nemusím a připouštím, že je to osvěžující změna.“

Pořád bylo ještě zvláštní, když Jarvis takto mluvil, ale po jejich několika debatách týkajících se Tonyho, ho to vlastně už ani nepřekvapovalo. Pokud šlo o něj, s konečnou platností se rozhodl, že, i když Jarvis není živá bytost, je to rozhodně právoplatný člen 'avengers' domácnosti.

Zlehka se usmál.

„Asi bych měl poděkovat,“ odvětil, přičemž ho něco napadlo, „Když už jsme u toho, možná bys mi mohl začít říkat 'Steve'. Někdy si tu připadám zase jako zpátky v armádě, což sice není úplně špatné, ale nemyslím si, že armáda patří k Avengers.“

„Obávám se, pane, že to nemohu. Byl bych velmi v rozpacích, kdybych vám měl říkat křestním jménem,“ odmítl Jarvis uhlazeně.

„Dobře, ale ta nabídka tu pořád je,“ přitakal, protože, ostatně, co jiného říct umělé inteligenci, když odmítne vaší nabídku k tykání.

„Děkuji, toho si opravdu vážím,“ poděkoval, stále stejně poklidně, ale i tak by mohl přísahat, že v tom byl náznak potěšení, „A teď, jak vám mohu pomoci, kapitáne?“

„Pokoušel jsem se najít si práci a internet vypadal jako dobré místo kde začít, rozhodně lepší než chodit po okolí a ptát se, jestli mě zaměstnají, jak se to dělalo dřív. Něco mi říkalo, že by na mě spíš čase poslali policii. Jenže tohle,“ pozvedl svůj starkpadd, „je myší labyrint. Možná se vrátím k tomu starému, dobrému obcházení obchodů v ulici.“

„Mohu pro vás sestavit seznam vhodných zaměstnání, ale dovolil bych si doporučit, abyste o svém úmyslu pracovat informoval pana Starka, slečnu Pottsovou a oddělení lidských zdrojů SHIELDu. Budou to muset zapracovat do vaší krycí historky.“

Povzechl si a promnul čelo. To mu Jarvis ani nemusel připomínat, myslel na to celou dobu a samozřejmě to byl problém, ale i tak by prostě rozhodnutý.

Bez Tonyho po boku a v normálním oblečení, vypadal jako každý druhý a pokud ho nepoznávali lidé na ulici, když si šel pro noviny nebo se jenom projít kolem bloku, mohl mít jistě nějakou nenápadnou práci. Prostě jenom něco, co by ho na pár hodin dostalo z věže, a pak možná časem i vlastní byt. Byl to takový pokus, ne spíš snaha, zapojit Stevea Rogerse do 21. století a tak se opět odprostit od Kapitána Ameriky a nejspíš také od Steva, Tonyho sugar baby, dodal si v duchu se špetkou ironie, které byla rozhodně na místě, vzhledem k tomu – teď se dokonce opravdu ušklíbl – že měl vlastně už tři identity. Pravděpodobně v tom byl světová výjimka.

„Řeknu jim to, jestli se opravdu rozhodnu pracovat, ale teď... za podívání nikdy nic nedám,“ obrátil se opět k Jarvisovi, ponechávaje svou podivnou situaci stranou.

„To jistě ne, pane,“ souhlasil okamžitě, „Abych pro vás mohl sestavit seznam ideálních zaměstnání, potřebuji vědět, jestli mám brát v potaz vaše oficiální vzdělání a zkušenosti, respektive složku Stevea Rogerse občana Spojených států, kterou pro vás vytvořil SHIELD nebo vaše reálné vědomosti a znalosti?

Zamyšleně se zamračil. Bylo mu zřejmé že v obou případech se bude prokazovat vlastně falešnu identitou, otázkou ale bylo, v kterém případě bude lhát víc a o kolik.

„Jaký je v tom přesně rozdíl?“

„Jak jistě víte, totožnost vytvořená pro vás SHIELDem má pouze středoškolské vzdělání ukončené maturitou a žádné kurzy ani zkušenosti, které by se daly doložit doporučeními, což omezuje vaše možnosti na manuální práce s minimálním platem, bez důchodového pojištění a pouze základním zdravotním pojištěním. Nejsem si jist, jestli je takové zaměstnání pro vás vhodné,“ dodal Jarvis rozhodně významně.

Drobně a trochu pobaveně se usmál.

„Mám jenom maturitu, pojištění budu těžko skutečně potřebovat a manuální práce mi nevadí. Nikdy jsem se nebál zašpinit si ruce, pokud to byla poctivá špína.“

„Tomu rozumím, pane, ale přesto; vaše reálné vědomosti a zkušenosti odpovídají daleko lukrativnějším pozicím. Myslím, že byste se velmi dobře uplatnil například jako učitel výtvarné výchovy.“

„Učitel?“ zopakoval se smíchem, představit si sebe jako učitele bylo něco naprosto nepravděpodobné, „Nedovedu si sám sebe představit jako učitele, Jarvisi. Vystačím si s něčím takovým, jako třeba pomocník v nějakém obchodě nebo práce na stavbě. To jsou dobrá, poctivá zaměstnání.“

„Jak si přejete, pane. Budu se řídit informacemi ve vašem falešném profilu od SHIELDu. Sestavení seznamu mi zabere sedmnáct minut, možná byste ten čas mohl chtít strávit na společném patře. Jsou tam doktor Banner a agent Barton, který zrovna shání někoho, kdo by proti němu soupeřil v Mariovi,“ navrhl Jarvis nevtíravě, „Je možné, že byste na tu pozici byl dobrý kandidát.“

Docela ho překvapilo, že je Bruce zrovna touto dobou kdekoliv mimo svou laboratoř. Ať tam dělal cokoliv, nejproduktivnější byl kolem poledne. Jednou se ho v té době pokusil vyrušit a i jinak velmi mírný vědec odsekával jedním nebo dvěma slovy a evidentně vůbec netušil, o čem se baví, protože se opakovaně ptal, co Steve říkal. Tehdy to vzdal a svou otázku potom položil až večer, přičemž na ni okamžitě dostal sáhodlouhou, ba přímo vyčerpávající odpověď asi tak se stovkou drobných dodatků. Ten rozdíl přímo hmatatelný.

„Co dělá Bruce touhle dobou na společném patře?“ zeptal se, když už vstával a s tabletem v ruce mířil k výtahů. Jít za Brucem, a hlavně Clintem, nebyl vůbec špatný nápad. Bylo to dva dny, co se s Clintem usmířili a vše si vysvětlili a během těch dvou dní... inu, prohodili spolu pár trochu opatrně znějících slov u snídaně, toť vše, ale přinejmenším už se nezdál Clint vyloženě naštvaný, pokud viděl jeho s Tonym pohromadě. Jenomže jeho pohledy byly... pořád trochu zvláštní.

Každopádně, strávit s Bartonem trochu času, nemohlo uškodit, a nakonec by mohl zkusit i to hraní videoher, protože ostatně neměl co jiného dělat. Na výběr měl ještě malování, ale do díla, do kterého by se opravdu chtěl pustit, si ještě netroufal a na nic jiného neměl tu správnou chuť.

„Obávám se, že si doktor Banner potřeboval odpočinout od 'prcků',“ odpověděl Jarvis, když už vstoupil do výtahu.

„A ti 'prckové' jsou kdo?“ zeptal se. Hned si uvědomil, že to bude mít něco společného s Tonyho prohlášením, že dal Brucovi nějaké své 'děti', jen si nebyl přesně jistý, co si pod tím označením má představit.

„Pan Stark se rozhodl, že pro doktora Bannera vytvoří několik umělých inteligencí, které by mu do budoucna měly pomáhat v jeho laboratoři. Zatím se nachází jenom na severech této věže, ale pan Stark pro ně do plánuje vytvořit robotická těla.“

„Je s nimi problém?“  
„Ne, rozhodně bych to nenazval problémem, kapitáne,“ ujistil ho Jarvis, „Jsou pár dní staří a jejich intelektuální dovednosti se teprve začínají rozvíjet. Mají se ještě hodně co učit. Dá se říct, že jsou to ještě děti.“

Naprosto jasně si dokázal představit Bruce kolem dětí, řvoucích a běhající, jak se je snaží přemluvit, aby se posadili, ale není schopen ani zvednout hlas natolik, aby je překřičel. Kdyby to nebylo tak nebezpečné, bylo by to až úsměvné. Naštěstí umělé inteligence nemohly být zraněny a Bruce mohl jednoduše odejít ze své laboratoře.

„Dneska je nějaký dobrý den, hned dva medvědi vylezli ze svých děr,“ přivítal ho Clint, jakmile vstoupil, a jeho hlas se nesl odněkud z pohovky.  
„U mě se divil že... ehm... nehořím na slunci. Řekl jsem mu, že nejsem Tony,“ utrousil Bruce s drobným úsměvem, který zrovna procházel kolem něj, v ruce šálek čajem a tablet, „Dobré odpoledne, kapitáne,“ dodal a posadil se na jedno ze vzdálenějších křesel.

„Tobě také hezké odpoledne, Bruci.“ Kývl na pozdrav.

„Vidět vás dva nebo Starka tady v klubovce kolem oběda je prostě podivnost,“ houkl Barton a konečně vykoukl zpoza opěradla pohovky, nejspíš proto, že právě vítězně ukončil hru, které běžela na televizní obrazovce, „Starka tu nehledej. Zmiznul už kolem osmé ráno. Vážně je dneska nějaký podivný den.“  
„Nehledám Tonyho,“ odvětil, zatím co obešel pohovku a podíval se na obrazovku, „ale Jarvis se zmínil, že ty hledáš spoluhráče.“

„Jako na hraní videoher?“ zeptal se Clint překvapeně, „Nebo na trénink?“

„Na hraní videoher,“ upřesnil k jeho přetrvávajícímu překvapení, i když jenom krátkému.

Barton nakonec jen trochu pokrčil rameny a posunul se na pohovce tak, aby vedle něj bylo dost místa na sednutí. Zdánlivě vypadal, že hledá pod pohovkou druhé ovládání, které také odtamtu vytáhl, ale ve skutečnosti bylo jasné, že ho celou dobu sleduje koutkem oka, jak si sedá. Stejně ostřížím pohledem sledoval starkpadd, který odložil na stůl, ale neřekl nic, jen mu místo něj rovnou strčil do ruky ovladač a pustil se do vysvětlování, které Jarvis ochotně doplnil o ukázka běžící na obrazovce.

Teoreticky, podle Clintových rad, nevypadala hra nijak obtížně a určitě se při ní nemuselo myslet. Šlo jenom o běhání po zelených... něčem, co mělo představovat trávu, která se v kouscích vznášela také na modrém pozadí s bílými mraky. Dál hraní obnášelo skákání do zelených rour, chytání hvězdiček s body, kopání do želvích krunýřů, boj s čímsi, co vypadalo jako drak skřížený s jednou z těch želv a pojídání hub. Cílem bylo zachránit princeznu unesenou drakem. Jediný problém viděl v ovladači, který byl samozřejmě křehký a také poměrně malí, ale to byla většina moderní elektroniky.

„Kapišto?“ zeptal se Clint po vyčerpávajícím rychlokurzu.

„Naprosto,“ přikývl s veškerou vážností, kterou zvládl tak dobře, že mu Clint uvěřil.

Odolal nutkání pozvednout oči nad tím, jak zamračený obličej udělal, a místo toho se lehce usmál. Teprve až v tu chvíli Clintovi konečně došlo, že si z něj tak trochu střílí, takže se vesele zašklebil a drcl do něj ramenem.

„Přestaň se žertováním. Od tebe je to strašidelný,“ zahučel Clint pobaveně, načež přimhouřil oči a bleskl po něm pohledem se stejným bojovným odhodláním, jako když se spolu dostali v tělocvičně na žíněnku, „Hraje se na součet získaných bodů a času; kdo je rychlejší má bonusy. Připraven?“ zeptal se, na což souhlasně přikývnul, „Pusť to, J!“

Obrazovka byla rozdělena svislou čarou na dvě stejné poloviny a na obou se rozeběhl naprosto totožný level hry. Snadno z teorie vklouzl do praxe a po prvotní ztrátě, rychle dohnal Clinta a srovnal s ním rychlost postupu. Pousmál se. Ve skutečnosti to bylo vlastně docela zábavné a kdyby se dokázal oprostit od Clintova pokřikování na jeho postavu a také křehkosti ovladače, ještě by dokonce mohl i vyhrát.

Střelil pohledem po Clintovi, který doslova bojovně nadskakoval na sedačce, znovu se usmál, snad i trochu poťouchle, a nechal se unést příjemným soutěživým duchem, když věnoval veškeré soustředění obrazovce.

V první chvíli to fungovalo skvěle, obraz se zpomalil tím dobře známým způsobem, který mu dovolil vyhnout se letícímu šípu nebo se včas krýt před kulkou, jenže pak zcela zatuhl a začal se kouskovat.

Několikrát usilovně zamrkal. Nepomohlo to. Obraz hry zůstal trhaný a nepříjemně jasný, takže musel sklopit pohled k nehybnému koberci u svých nohou. Na jeden velmi nepříjemný okamžik se jeho oči zaměřili na koberec, viděl jeho vlákna i drobky v něm než se zase vrátil k lidskému normálu, jenže když opět zvedl oči o obrazovce, už bylo pozdě na vítězství.

Byl nekompromisně sražen nepřítelem a na Clintově obrazovce se okamžitě ukázala cedulka oznamující vítězství zatímco na jeho byla prohra.

„Jo!“ vykřikl Clint, upřímně nadšený a znovu do něj drcl bokem, přičemž mu také věnoval samolibí pohled.

„Dobrá hra,“ odvětil s úsměvem, uznávaje svou porážku, i když byl v duchu přesvědčen, že by vyhrál, nebýt toho, že obraz pomalejší než jeho zrak.

„Odveta?“ navrhl Clint obratem.

„Beze všeho,“ souhlasil také bez většího rozmyšlení, ale pak zaváhal, „Jenom; je možné tu hru pustit rychleji?“

„Jasně, je tu speed mód, ale to je pro zkušený hráče. Ty nestíháš ani normální rychlost,“ odpověděl Clint se smíchem, ve kterém bylo i trochu posměchu.

Drobně se pousmál.

„Spíš bych řekl, že je ta hra pro moje oči moc pomalá. Potřeboval bych, aby se obraz pohyboval rychleji. Teď, když se na obrazovku soustředím, začne se mi po chvíli... zasekávat. Jako kdybych se díval na fotografie.“

„Jako u kočky,“ ozval se Bruce; tázavě na něj pohlédl a Clint také, „Princip filmu je stále stejný; je to sled za sebou jdoucích statických obrázků, které si lidský mozek jenom interpretuje jako pohyb. Dřív to byl filmový pásek, který byl opravdu... složen z průhledných snímků, dnes jsou to leddiody, pixele, tekuté krystaly a tak podobně, ale základ zůstává. Jen je těch obrázků víc, než dřív, a střídají se rychleji,“ odmlčel se a trochu zamračil, jako vždy když odběhl od úvodního tématu a nevěděl, jak se k němu dostat nějak obratně a pak to obvykle vzdal, „To co jsem chtěl říct je, že zvířecí mozek má kratší reakční dobu a tak zvířata vidí film jako mnoho statických obrázků za sebou.“

Mírně přikývl.

„To bude i můj problém,“ souhlasil, protože to znělo logicky, „Něco podobného se mi jednou stalo při poradě, ještě za války, když Howard pouštěl na promítači záznam z kamer výzvědného letounu. Tehdy stačilo pustit promítačku dvojnásobnou rychlosti.“

„Obávám se, kapitáne, že tentokrát nebude stačit jen zvýšit rychlost promítání,“ vložil se do toho Jarvis, „Zdejší televizory užívají technologii několikavrstvého obrazu. Samotná obrazovka je složena z pěti tenkých vrstev patentovaného polotekutého polymeru, který reaguje na magnetické impulsy změnou své struktury a tím barvy. Každá z pěti vrstev vytváří jiné barevné spektrum a dohromady tvoří celistvý obrázek, přičemž reakční doba polymeru je pět desetina sekundy. V tomto konkrétním případě je však užívána pouze jedna vrstva a reakční dobu jsem výrazně prodloužil, díky čemuž je navozena větší autentičnost obrazu.“

„Tak proto je to stejně vyblité, jako když jsem to hrál jako kluk,“ ozval se Clint.

„Ano, agente Bartone,“ souhlasil Jarvis, „Mohu obraz upravit tak, aby byl stejně kvalitní jako při běžném sledování filmů ba i kvalitnější. To by mělo stačit, aby to vyhovovalo vašemu výjimečnému zraku, kapitáne. Hratelnost tím samozřejmě nebude nijak narušena.“

„To bych uvítal,“ souhlasil s vděčností.

„Klidně, pokud si Kapitán myslí, že mu to dá šanci mne porazit,“ přitakal s jasnou samolibostí a loupl po něm okem.

Obraz zůstal stejně rozdělený, dokonce setrvalo na obrazovce i oznámení prohry a vítězství, ale barevnost se výrazně zlepšila. Na zkoušku se intenzivně zadíval na jeden z blikajících a poskakujících nápisů, vyloženě se vědomě snažil rozeznat jednotlivé snímky, ale tentokrát se mu to nepovedlo. Blikání se zpomalilo, možná trochu rozmazalo, ale stále ho viděl jako pohyb.

„Vypadá to, že to pomohlo,“ usoudil hlas, načež zvedl pohled k jedné z kamer u stropu a usmál se, „Děkuji, Jarvisi.“

„Bylo mi potěšením,“ odvětil Jarvis zlehka, „Ještě bych rád dodal, že váš seznam bude sestaven za sedm minut, to je akorát doba na jednu hru v speed módu.“  
„Jaký seznam?“ zajímal se Clint zvědavě.

Pousmál se.

„Pojďme hrát,“ řekl místo odpovědi.

Clint jenom pokrčil rameny, jak to prostě nechal být a papadl svůj, do teď pohozený ovladač s novou vervou, a už byl plně soustředěný na obrazovku.

Též se odvrátil ke hře. Rychlý odpočet, jen od trojky k nule, odstartoval další hru. Tentokrát malinko jinou. Trubky postavu nedostali do jiných úrovní hry, ale jenom zrychli její postup vpřed nebo ji naopak vrátili zpět, a i samotná postava se pohybovala mnohem rychleji, stejně jako nepřátelé. Pokud šlo o něj, bylo to mnoho zábavnější, lepší a hratelnější. Žádný zasekávaní obrazu ani nutnost, aby takříkajíc čekal, než ho hra dohoní.

Střelil pohledem po Clintově hře, měl malý bodový náskok, ale čas prakticky stejný. Na chvíli to dokonce vypadalo, že má i šanci na vítězství... doslova měl cíl jen pár skoků postavy daleko... Jenže bohužel, Clint byl o malý fouseček rychlejší a o tři body zdatnější a aby si to uvědomil, nepotřeboval ani blikající nápis nebo Clintův vítězoslavný výkřik.

Zamračil se na obrazovku a nechal ovladač klesnout do klína.

„Jo!“ zazubil se Clint a drcl do něj, „Dostal jsem na kolena i Kapitána Ameriku! Jsem král... ne, jsem Bůh všech videoher a nikdo mě nedokáže porazit.“

„To se ještě uvidí v další hře,“ zchladil přísným, i když poněkud nevážným, pohledem a slovy jeho nadšení.

„Tady si někdo až moc troufá,“ ušklíbl se Clint na oplátku.

„Ve druhém kole jsem tě skoro porazil.“  
„Pcha! Nebyl si ani blízko tomu mě porazit! Nakopal jsem ti zadek na plné čáře!“

„Myslím, že to bylo hodně hodně vyrovnané,“ přidal se Bruce na jeho stranu.  
„Přesně tak. Děkuji, Bruci,“ vyslal k němu vděčný pohled, „Měl si jenom tříbodový náskok, Bartone. To je sotva nakopání.“

„Nerad přerušuji tak zjevně intelektuálně plodnou konverzaci, ale váš seznam je připraven, kapitáne,“ zval se Jarvis s naprosto jasným sarkasmem, který ho, k vlastnímu údivu, už u počítače ani nepřekvapoval.

„Moment, na tohle se chci jenom krátce podívat. Potom můžeme hrát dál,“ řekl s omluvným úsměvem, odložil ovladač stranou a natáhl se pro svůj starkpadd.

Zaznamenal samozřejmě jak Bruceův zvědavý pohled, tak i fakt, že se Clint ze sedačky mrštně přesunul na opěradlo, takže jeho nohy skončily těsně vedle Stevea, díky čemuž měl z výšky velmi dobrý pohled na obrazovku tabletu. Nenapomenul ho, to, že si hledá práci, nebylo nic tajného a když na to přišlo, mohl by mu Clint i pomoci. Pořád ještě občas nedokázal uvěřit, jak se mohly ceny a jistě i platy za těch několik desetiletí změnit a tak byl užitečné mít u sebe někoho, kdo mu řekne, že částka kterou vidí není nějaký klam – řečeno s trochou sebeironie.

Otevřel seznam, který pro něj Jarvis vytvořil. Byl samozřejmě mnohem přehlednější, než to, co viděl na internetu. Vše bylo úhledně seřazeno, v jednotném stylu, psané stejným písmem a se všemi potřebnými informacemi, tedy pozice, náplň práce, požadavky zaměstnavatele, plat, adresa firmy nebo adresa samotného pracoviště a dokonce Jarvis přidal, i jak daleko bylo dotyčné místo od věže.

„Hlídač nočního parkoviště, skladník v marketu, údržbář v činžáku... to vypadá, jak když si hledáš práci,“ četl mu Clint přes rameno.

„Uvažuji o tom,“ přitakal a vzhlédl od seznamu, nejdřív ke Clintovi a pak k Bruceovi; oba se trochu mračili, „Říkal jsem si, že bych mohl dát víc prostoru Steveovi Rogersovi a Kapitána Ameriku mezi misemi prostě nechat spolu s kombinézou viset ve skříni.“

„A proto potřebuješ práci?“ zeptal se Clint zmateně.

„Ano,“ řekl prostě, ale podle tázavých výrazů to nestačilo, „Je to to, co bych udělal, kdybych nebyl Kapitán Amerika; našel bych si práci, byt a každou sobotu chodil do nejbližší hospody sednout si k baru a malovat lidi kolem sebe.“

Dostalo se mu dvou intenzivních pohledů, jednoho velmi nechápavého a zároveň snad i trochu znechuceného od Clinta, naopak porozumění plného od Bruce.

„To zní velmi pěkně, obyčejně a klidně,“ řekl Banner a jemně, s trochou smutné nostalgie, se pousmál, „Vlastně... někdy mi chybí práce v oblasti 51. Měl jsem tam malý dům a do laboratoře jezdím dvacet minut autem... po úplně prázdné silnici. Bylo to tam takové poklidné, zvláště když člověk uvědomí, jaké všechny experimenty se tam prováděly,“ potřásl hlavou, jako kdyby z ní chtěl dostat své zamyšlení, a usmál se o něco veseleji, „I když tady mi to také dost... docela dost mi to tu vyhovuje. Jsou tu silná skla v oknech a moje laboratoř ani žádná okna nemá,“ dodal se špetkou humoru.

„Já nikdy neměl poctivé zaměstnání,“ uvedl Clint, naznačujíc kolem slova 'poctivé' uvozovky, „Ráno vstát, jít do práce, celý den dělat ty samé nudné věci a večer se vrátit? Když člověk nemůže jít kam chce a kdy chce, tak je to vězení. Dokonce jsem ani nikdy nikde nebydlel dýl než pár týdnů. Divný,“ dodal jakoby pro sebe, zamyšleně se zamračil a zhoupl vzad jen dost na to, aby si pod sebe složil nohy a tak začal v sedě balancovat na okraji zadního opěradla, „Tady jsem asi úplně nejdýl, ale zase, kdo by se mi divil? Koukni!“ rozmáchl rukama, ukazujíc na všechno kolem sebe, „Velká pohovka, videohry, spousta jídla a nových hraček. Co víc by si mohl jeden přát?“ drobně si odfrkl, „Práce... co má práce a my nemáme?“

„V tom je právě ten problém, Clinte; tady mám všechno,“ odvětil, ale nevypadalo to, že to Clint pochopil, protože ho sledoval přimhouřenýma očima, „Nejsem člověk, který dokáže jenom zahálet a čekat, až se něco stane. Popravdě ani neumím mít cokoliv, co si přeji, nebo nechat někoho jiného... Tonyho... aby mi to obstaral. Potřebuji tvrdě pracovat a tak pomalu dosáhnout svých cílů.“

„Je to kvůli tomu, co jsem řekl?“ zeptal se Clint s jasnou provinilostí a tím lítostí v hlase, „Dívej, to byly vážně jenom plané kecy a je mi líto, že jsem je vypustil z pusy. Nat často říká, že bych měl mlčet nejlíp pořád, protože když otevřu hubu, vždycky z ní vypadne nějaký skvost.“

„Je to kvůli tomu, cos mi řekl, ale ne tak, jak myslíš,“ zvedl ruku, aby mu zabránil mluvit, „Pomohly mi udělat tento krok, jenom...“ zamračil se na seznam, „si musím vybrat práci, která mi bude vyhovovat, když už mám trochu šanci si vybírat,“ posunul seznam tak, aby jeden konkrétní bod, který ho zaujal, byl ve středu obrazovky, a kliknutím si ho zvětšil, „Co přesně je 'bezpečnostní pracovník v občerstvovacím zařízením barového typu'? Je to noční práce...“  
„Vyhazovač,“ uvedl Clint obratem; tázavě na něj pohlédl, „Chlápek, obvykle pořádná vazba, který stojí u vchodu do baru nebo klubu. Poušti lidi dovnitř a někdy ty, co dělají problémy, vyhazuje ven.“

„Hlídač,“ řekl, víceméně pro sebe, pomáhalo mu říct si nahlas staré, dobré slovo, které znal a spojit si ho tak s novým, „A proč bere skoro čtyřikrát tolik, než pracovník v samoobslužných potravinách? A za menší počet odpracovaných hodin.“

„ Tuším, že... hmm... noční podniky mají určitě víc peněz na zaplacení svých zaměstnanců,“ usoudil Bruce nahlas.

Nechal si oba inzeráty vedle sebe a jedním hodnotícím pohledem je srovnal. Práce hlídače u dveří obnášela šest hodin stání u vchodu třikrát nanejvýš čtyřikrát do týdne, zatím co zaměstnanec v obchodě s potravinami měl směnný provoz, minimálně osm hodin denně a pět dní do týdne, kdy některé z těch dní byly víkendy. Tady prostě nebylo o čem přemýšlet. Posunul inzerát s prací v obchodě do složky 'K rozvážení' a ten druhý odstranil ze seznamu zcela.

„Doufal jsem, že jedna z věcí, které se v budoucností změní, bude, že lidé konečně budou dostávat za svou práci zaplaceno podle její důležitosti pro společnost. Mám skoro dojem, že je to dnes přesně naopak,“ usoudil nahlas, spíše pro sebe, ale rozhodně to nemohli Bruce s Clintem přeslechnout.

„Našli by se lidé, kteří by s takovou představou budoucnosti určitě nesouhlasili,“ podotkl Bruce.

Nadechl se, aby mu na to oponoval, když se mu mobil rozvibroval v kapse a hlasitě spustil melodii, kterou si tam určitě nedal. Slova _I need an easy friend. I do... with an ear to lend. I do... think you fit this shoe. I do... won't you have a clue?_ se nesla místností, kapsou jeho pevných džínsů neztišena a přiměla ho si s povzdechem promnout čelo. Tentokrát si byl naprosto jist, že se mu podařilo svůj mobil před Tonym ubránit, vzal si ho dokonce po milování do sprchy a pokud šlo o dobu, kdy oba spali... určitě by ho probudilo, kdyby se Tony zvedl z postele a plížil se k jeho kalhotám, ale přesto se mu to nějak povedlo. Nejspíš na dálku.

„Dneska si samé překvapení, kápo. Nejdřív videohry, pak práce a teď ještě Nirvana,“ houkl Clint, téměř by se dalo říct, že opravdu obdivně.

Zmateně se na něj podíval, protože si nebyl jist, proč tu zrovna teď mluví o budhismu, než mu došlo, že se tak nejspíš jmenuje píseň, kterou mu Tony dal bez jeho svolení jako vyzvánění.

„To není moje zvonění,“ řekl v pokusu o vysvětlení, který měl akorát za následek, že se oba muži zamračili a udělali typické gesto, tedy strčili ruku do kapsy, jak hledali svoje mobil, „Ne, je to můj mobil, ale ne moje vyzvánění,“ uvedl na pravou míru a vytáhl svůj telefon z kapsy, „Tony mi zase změnil melodii...“ podíval se na display, kde zářil nápis 'Tvůj sexy přítel' a za nápisem byl obrázek mrkajícího Tonyho, „A je to taky on, kdo mi volá. Omluvte mě,“ dodal, omluvně na oba kývnul a vstal, aby přešel kousek dál, kde je nemohl rušit. Považoval za hulvátské vedle někoho stát a najednou zvednout telefon a zakřičet do něj tak, že to slyšeli všichni kolem, a tak se takového chování sám snažil urputně vyvarovat

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Steveovo vyzvánění je písničky s názvem About A Girl od Nirvany.  
> \- Ano, Tonymu je dvanáct... asi tak třikrát. :-D  
> \- Za výběr vhodné písničky, které by se hodila ke Stveovi a Tony by ji mohl poslouchat, děkuji své milované ženě Benny.


	36. Chapter 36

„Ahoj, Tony,“ promluvil do telefonu, přičemž i uvědomil, že se mu koutky rtů sami stočili vzhůru v trochu přitroublém úsměvu.

„Nazdar, dědo,“ odpověděl mu Tonyho hlas, patřičně okořeněný provokativním tónem, a i kdyby ho nepoužil, bylo by jasné, že naráží na jejich poslední konverzaci přes zprávy.

Neubránil se ještě širšímu, tentokrát pobavenému úsměvu.

„Proč voláš?“ zeptal se, rozhodnut na tu provokaci nereagovat, alespoň prozatím.

„Zrovna stojím u Rhodeyho na zápraží,“ začal Tony lehkým tónem, zdálo se, že má opravdu dobrou náladu a nebo, to bylo asi pravděpodobné, měl v sobě nějaký alkohol, dost na to, aby zněl vesele, ale ne opile, „Zaskočil jsem za ním, trochu jsem popili a pokecali...,“ odmlčel se, což už teď nevěstilo nic dobrého, zvláště když všechno, co zatím řekl, bylo neškodné a veskrze pozitivní, „a taky jsem ho pozval na naší oslavu 4. července,“ dokončil se stejnou lehkostí s jakou začal, jenže už nebyla skutečná, pouze s ní zakrýval jasný podtext svých slov.

Dobrá nálada, stejně jako radost z toho, že u Tony zavolal, z něj sklouzla jako odhozená příjemně hřející deka. Narovnal se, napnul čelisti a zamračil se. Udělal to opět a nebylo to ani zdaleka podruhé nebo potřetí, ale nejméně posté, co se znali; vmanipuloval někoho kolem sebe do situace ze které bylo těžké vyváznout jinou cestou, než jakou Tony sám vybral. Pokud to udělal na bojišti a jen vůči nepříteli, nebylo na tom nic špatného, jenže on měl tendenci to dělat stále. Vůči všem a teď vůči Steveovi samotnému.

Co očekával, že mu teď odpoví? 4. červenec byl nejdůležitější den v historii Spojených států, ale také tradiční čas, kdy se přátelé a rodina setkávali, aby oslavili konečné dosáhnutí svobody pro ně i pro jejich potomky. Měla to být oslava v kruhu rodinném, do kterého, jak si byl vcelku jist, Tony počítal i podplukovníka Rhodese, a tím pádem jeho pozváním na oslavu 4. července tady do věže, postavil Stevea do nepříjemné pozice. Jednoduše musel Tonyho odmítnout, jelikož nemohl dopustit, aby byli ostatní nuceni prozradit svou totožnost člověku, kterého neznali a nedůvěřovali mu nebo si vybrat, že se oslavy nezúčastní. Zároveň ale chápal i Tonyho a jeho touhu tu svého přítele mít.

A jistě, na okraj tu byla i ta drobnost, že oslava 4. července byla zároveň oslava jeho narozenin a ač proti podplukovníkovi nic neměl, nebyl zrovna z lidí, které by na svou oslavu pozval.

„Víš, co to znamená, že Tony?“ zeptal se místo okamžitého odmítnutí, také částečně proto, aby Tonyho upozornil, že ví jakou hru tu hraje.

„Jasně. Všichni by museli ukázat své špinavé ponožky. Rhodey do toho jde,“ byla jeho samozřejmě lehkovážná odpověď, kterou chtěl podpořit tím, že podplukovník Rhodes byl připravený vyjít se svou vlastní druhu identitou. To jistě bylo velké plus. Jestliže byl Rhodes ochotný ukázat důvěru, tak pokud by měl v minulosti na výběr, oplatil by mu to stejně, vzhledem k tomu, že to byl Tonyho přítel, ale přesto... Podplukovník byl členem armády, tedy poslední instituce na planetě, která by měla mít cokoliv společného s Avengers v takové podobě, v jaké nad nimi měl velení, a proto prostě nemohl nikoho z nich nutit ani přesvědčovat, že by se měli dát všanc armádnímu důstojníkovi.

Zatnul čelisti a nadechl se nosem před svou odpovědí, to aby jeho hlas zněl dostatečně klidně.

„Tohle není jenom moje rozhodnutí a nebudu nikoho z nich přesvědčovat, pokud nebudou chtít ukázat svou pravou totožnost,“ řekl pevně, to prostě neměl v úmyslu, „Nemám na to právo a navíc s nimi souhlasím a chápu je. Jakmile by si veřejnost za maskou představila tváře, přineslo by to víc problémů, než užitku,“ neopomněl dodat, také dostatečně pevně a důrazně, protože to bylo něco, co evidentně Tony stále nechápal. Ostatně to nebylo poprvé, co načal téma, že by se Avengers neměli maskovat a měli by vyjít se svou totožností na veřejnost.

„Mně to žádné problémy nepřineslo, vlastně spíš stoupající zisky,“ namítl Tony okamžitě.

Nechal si několik vteřin před odpovědí, během kterých uvažoval, co říct, aby to bylo absolutně jasné a zároveň tím nepodněcoval diskuzi. Tohle totiž bylo stěží téma, které by měli probírat přes telefon. Něco takového se dalo řešit výhradně osobně a ještě ne, jako Steve s Tonym, ale jako Kapitán Amerika a Iron Man.

„V tvém případě to není to samé, jako v našem,“ řekl, teď už ne jako Steve, ale jako Kapitán, protože teď mluvil za Avengers, nikoliv jen za sebe, „Ty jsi měl respekt a zájem veřejnosti ještě předtím, než si se stal Iron Manem. Není to pro tebe takový rozdíl. Pohled lidí na tebe se sice také změnil, ale spíš k lepšímu. Teď si představ, kdyby se veřejnost dozvěděla o Vdovině minulosti?“ zeptal se, narážejíc na skutečnost, že prostý člověk stejně jako ukřičený politik, by Natashu stěží nazval Američankou, natožpak vlastenkou nebo někým, kdo má právo chránit Spojené státy; pokud by její pravá totožnost vyšla najevo, byla by v očích všech jenom zběhlá ruská špionka, „Nebo koneckonců o mém původu?“ položil na tuto otázku o něco větší důraz; Tony nebyl jediný, kdo uměl hrát hry a jemu bylo jasné, že Tony moc dobře chápe, co by se stalo, kdyby lidé v Kapitánovi Americe spatřili chudého kluka, nedej Bože kluka, který je... homosexuál, „Vyvolalo by to bouři, ztratili bychom respekt a důvěru. Věřím, že ne navždy, ale do té doby... kolik škody by takové odhalení napáchalo na naší práci? Na našich životech? Kolik organizací, vlád nebo politiků by si pak na nás činilo nárok a mohlo ukázat prstem na naše jméno i tvář?“ zeptal se, nenechávajíc prostor pro odpovídání, „Anonymita nám dává možnost jednat volně a nebýt vázáni ničím zkorumpovaným přáním. Možná jednou v budoucnosti lidé jako my nebudou muset skrývat, kdo jsou, ale my bychom si své masky ještě měli nechat,“ dokončil shrnutí svých důvodů a vcelku netrpělivě čekal na odpověď.

Na druhém konci nastalo ticho, ale jenom krátké, stačil napočítat sotva do deseti, než se opět ozval Tonyho hlas.

„Cokoliv chceš, vojáku,“ odpověděl nakonec s typickou přezíravostí, které ho jenom donutila se zamračit a to ještě netušil, jak bude Tony pokračovat „Jediné, co chci já, je uspořádat oslavu 4. července a mít na ní každého z vás. Nic víc a nic míň. Je to snad další moje zbohatlické přání oslavit vznik naší krásné a milované vlasti s přáteli a rodinou?“ zeptal se, bez náznaku, že by to nemyslel naprosto upřímně, ale on tak nějak tušil, že i přesto není.

Pootevřel rty připravený odpovědět něco v tom smyslu, že tohle není způsob, jak ho donutit spolupracovat, jenže pak ho napadlo, že to možná Tony upřímně myslí a ve skutečnosti si to ani neuvědomuje. Chtít mít přátele po svém boku v tak důležitý den bylo prostě něco přirozeného. Díky tomu měl každý ty nejlepší vzpomínky. I on sám.

Na tvář mu zpět přinesly drobný úsměv vzpomínky na jeho čtrnácté narozeniny, kdy on, Bucky, Johny a Anna Sue, vylezli až na úplný vršek komína staré továrny, se dvěma lahvemi piva a pár cucavými bonbony a sledovali ohňostroje nad Manhattanem. Zdrželi se tam dlouho do noci, po cestě domů všichni promokli až na kost a, i když mu Bucky dal svou bundu a venku bylo teplo, on to stejně odnesl nachlazením. I tak to za ten pohled a chvíle strávené s přáteli stálo.

„Tony...“ načal, nicméně se odmlčel, protože vzpomínky byli náhle čerstvé a tak Tonyho víc chápal, „Ne, není to žádné 'zbohatlické' přání. Promluvím s ostatními a řeknu jim, že podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi věřím a zná mou pravou identitu, ale jenom to.“

„Nic víc po tobě ani nechci,“ odvětil Tony, tentokrát už opravdu upřímně.

Na lince se rozhostil ticho. Tušil, že by asi měl něco říct, ale žádná slova mu prostě na jazyk nepřišla, nebo alespoň ne taková, která by teď chtěl vyslovit. Jeho vlastní dobrá nálada byla jaksi pryč a, i když potěšil Tonyho svým provizorním souhlasem, moc velkou radost z toho neměla. Nelíbilo se mu vědomí, že sebou nechal popostrkovat Tonyho hraním na city, ale zároveň se na něj ani nedokázal zcela zlobit.

„Zlobíš se na mě?“ zazněla z druhé strany Tonyho polohlasně vyslovená otázka.

Trochu si povzdechl; co teď měl asi říct?

„Ne, ovšemže se na tebe nezlobím, jenom...“ začal, jak mu chtěl opravdu vysvětlit, že to není zlost vůči němu ale byl přerušen.

„Zníš, jako kdyby ses na mě zlobil.“  
„Tony, opravdu se...“ načal podruhé, ale ani tentokrát nedostal šanci.  
„Jaké máš na sobě boxerky?“

Ta otázka ho natolik překvapila a vyvedla z míry, že oddálil telefon a podíval se na něj. Na display byla stále Tonyho fotografie a nápis přes ní. Zamrkal a ohlédl se přes rameno, k Brucovi a Clintovi, kteří ho sledovali, jako kdyby neměli nic jiného na práci. Napadlo ho, jestli mohli slyšet, co Tony říkal, ale nejspíš ne, přesto ta myšlenka, že ano, mu trochu popohnala srdce a cítil horkost na špičkách uší.

Přiložil si telefon zase k ucho, přičemž se obrátil k těm dvěma šmírákům zády.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se, aby se ujistil, že předtím slyšel správně.

„Máš na sobě nějaké spodní prádlo, ne?“

Jakmile věděl, že se nepřeslechl, byl si najednou až příliš dobře vědom látky těsně přiléhající k jeho zadku a penisu. Byl to pocit, který byl najednou velmi nepohodlný. Jeho mysl začala kreslit naprosto jasnou vzpomínku, jak Tony včera večer přejížděl prstem po okraji jedné z nohavic, ten naprosto ztracený a zároveň zaujatý výraz v očích, a tvář položenou na jeho stehně.

„Ano,“ odpověděl, krátce, jen na jeden nádech, se odmlčel, „Nemám ve zvyku chodit bez něj.“

„Dobře, to je dobře,“ zahučel Tony tím nízkým hlasem, kterým v posteli říkal pouze a jenom sprosté věci, „Já jen tak uvažuji, jestli máš na sobě obyčejné bavlněné boxerky nebo ty hedvábné, co jsem ti je koupil,“ pokračoval stále stejným tónem, ale zněl přitom zároveň trochu zadumaně, jako kdyby se nad tím skutečně hluboce zamýšlel, „Líbí se mi víc ty hedvábné... miluju, jak se ti v nich rýsuje zadek... dokázal bych si užívat pohled na něj v modrém hedvábí třeba celé hodiny a byl bych naprosto spokojený... no, možná bych si chtěl i trochu sáhnout, ale... ne, pohled by mi stačil. Musel by. Jo, musel bych se jenom koukat a nic víc.“  
Jistou malou částí mysli si uvědomoval, že Tonyho slova moc nedávají smysl, ale většinou mu to bylo jedno. Miloval jeho hlas. To jak vibroval, melodicky klesal a stoupal, když mluvil. Tak, jak Tony naznačoval, že by mu k udělání se stačil jen pohled na jeho zadek, tak on by si zase vystačil s tímhle hlasem.

Několikrát se nadechl, jen aby se ujistil, že nebude znít jako nadržený kluk, a to zvláště proto, že pořád nebyl v místnosti sám. Do háje... Clint a Bruce byli pořád za ním a on tu postával u okna s polu tvrdým pérem. To bylo,vzrušující, zahambující a naprosto směšné zároveň.

Krátce se podíval na matný odraz v napůl setmělých oknech, ale teď už mu nevěnovali tolik pozornosti jako předtím. Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli se mu ulehčilo nebo je svým způsobem zklamaný.  
„Mám jen bavlněné,“ odpověděl konečně; dobře si uvědomoval, že se až na moc dlouho odmlčel.  
„Nevadí, mám rád i bavlněné. Dokonce miluji bavlněné, zvlášť když voní jako ty...“ Tonyho hlas se vytratil a z druhé strany linky se ozvalo několik neartikulovaných zvuků, které rozhodně připomínaly naprosto nestydaté zakňučení, „Chci je, teď hned, a moc. Prosím, řekni, že mi je dáš, až se vrátím? Myslím ty, co máš právě na sobě. Prosím...“

Zněl téměř opravdově, jako kdyby prosil... vyloženě škemral o jeho boxerky. Olízl si rty. Měl vcelku dobrou představu, co by s nimi mohl Tony dělat, ale ta samotná představa mu kupodivu nepřišla tak vzrušující, jako myšlenka, která mu proběhla hlavou hned vzápětí. Pravda, taky se v něm kvůli tomu trochu vzedmulo svědomí, ale bylo velmi rychle umlčeno zkušeností a také faktem, že bylo opravdu příjemné mít něco, co Tony chce a dát mu to za vlastních podmínek.

„Dobře,“ řekl rozvážně, hlas o něco pevnější.

„Vážně?“ vyhrkl Tony překvapeně.

„Ano,“ přitakal, „A dám ti je hned, jak se vrátíš, ale mám dvě podmínky.“  
„Podmínky... jistě... Tak dobře, střílej,“ vyzval ho Tony bez zaváhání, zato se zoufalstvím v hlase.

Úsměv, který se mu rozlynul po tváři byl rozhodně potutelný, ale bylo v něm i dost jemného pobavení nad Tonyho dychtivostí. Měl rád, když takový byl, uvolněný, bez masky sarkasmu nebo přezíravosti, prostě jenom jeho Tony.

„První je, že budeš respektovat rozhodnutí ostatních ohledně oslavy 4. července a neuděláš jim něco takového, jako jsi udělal mě,“ zadal mu první, velmi racionální podmínku, a mohl téměř slyšet, jak Tony zakoulel očima.

„Čekal jsem něco víc zábavného nebo bizarního,“ zaprotestoval mírně, ale byl to víceméně protest výhradně pro protest. Ve skutečnosti věděl naprosto s jistotou, že Tony tuhle hru neodmítne. Byla přesně podle jeho gusta.

„Tony,“ řekl důrazně, nic víc nebylo třeba.

„Jasně, dobře, slibuji že budu respektovat jejich rozhodnutí,“ souhlasil přezíravě, přičemž si rozhodně neodpustil dát tónem najevo své zklamání, ale jediného čeho tím dosáhl bylo, že se Steve ještě o něco víc pousmál.

„Dobrá, děkuji.“

„Jaké je ta druhá podmínka?“

„Zítra mi je zase vrátíš,“ vyslovil druhý požadavek, ten co mu vyslal příjemnou vlnu vzrušení po těle.  
„Hej! To není fér,“ zaprotestoval Tony okamžitě, jak nepochopil skutečný účel jeho požadavku; nechal ho jednoduše při tom a mlčel, poslouchaje jeho dotčené lamentování, „Donutil si mě slíbit něco naprosto nudného, za to bys mi je mohl nechat alespoň do konce týdne nebo třeba napořád. Koupím ti za ně deset nových, jestli chceš,“ zkusil to Tony jinak, ale ani na to nezareagoval,, „Fajn, fajn... vyperu ti je, po vojensku složím a zítra je budeš mít pod polštářem.“

„O praní a skládání jsem neřekl ani slovo,“ odvětil postě, protože jediné, co chtěl, bylo mít zpět svoje boxerky, ale v přesně takovém stavu v jakém je Tony zanechá. Tony možná opravdu dokázal cítit jeho vůni na bavlně, ale on sám ji mohl cítit zcela jistě. Vlastně by mu naprosto bohatě stačilo, kdyby si Tony nechal jeho boxerky, potom, co je použije podle svých představ, jen strčené v kapse saka, a posadil se vedle něj na pohovku.

„Je ti jasné, že jsi celé dvě hodiny cesty daleko?“ zeptal se Tony po delší odmlce, hlas trochu ochraptělí, znějící zoufale žádostivě; nejspíš si uvědomil, jak dobrý je čich supervojáka nebo ho prostě jenom vzrušila ta představa, že po něm chce prádlo zpět.

„Já vím, Tony,“ odpověděl, zachovávaje svůj klid stejně jako předtím, ale těžko dokázal potlačit úsměv, „Doraž co nejdřív, ale hlavně jeď opatrně. Měj se,“ rozloučil se a zavěsil.

Převalil mobil několikrát v rukách, než ho strčil zpátky do zadní kapsy, a potom zběžným pohledem zkontroloval své kalhoty. Rozhodně totiž nemínil vrátit se před dobrou polovinu svého týmu s částečně tvrdým ptákem, to by bylo mírně řečeno trapné. Naštěstí alespoň malá část jeho nového šatníku měla rozumnou velikost, takže jeden problém vyřešen.

Ten druhý byl o mnoho... obtížnější. Přinejmenším to měl snazší tím, že tu měl Clinta s Brucem, takže se jich mohl rovnou zeptat, co by říkali na přítomnost podplukovníka Rhodese na oslavě 4. července a tak mol Tonymu dát předběžnou odpověď hned, jak přijede.

Vrátil se k pohovce, pod dohledem dvou párů zvědavých očí, a posadil se.

„Co ten obličej?“ zeptal se Clint, jen co dosedl, ani se nestačil nadechnout k otázce, „Tváříš se, jako kdybyste měli buď hodně špatný sex po telefonu nebo tě Stark zase něčem nakrknul.“

Zamračil se. Znovu ho napadlo, že ho Clint slyšel, protože velmi přesně odhadl o čem se bavili. Nehodlal to ale rozebírat, prostě jeho poznámku ignoroval.

„Mluvili jsme s Tonym o oslavě 4. července...“ načal, ale neměl šanci doříct.

Clint už byl opět v pohybu, ze svého místa na zemi, kam se během jeho hovoru s Tonym bůhví proč přesunul, se vyhoupl zpátky nejen na sedačku, ale rovnou na opěradlo.

„Bude grilovačka?“ zeptal se s těžko potlačovnaým nadšením, které ho podle všeho nutilo skoro nadskakovat.

„Ono už bude 4. července?“ připojil Bruce svůj dotaz, plný zmatku a zamrkal, jako kdyby ho právě někdo probudil ze sna.

„Ano, na oba dotazy.“

„A plánuje Stark i soukromý ohňostroj?“ vyptával se Clitn dál, zatím co Bruce zmatěně zakroutil hlavou, sundal si brále a začal počítat na prstech.

„Ono už je to za... oh, ne, pět dní. Jak jsem na to mohl zapomenout?“ potřásl, na první pohled naprosto ztracený ve své zmatenosti, když tu se nejednou změnil jeho obličej v masku hrůzy, na tak klidného a vyrovnaného člověka velký skok, „Oh né! Já... já... já dočista zapomněl... oh to ne, vůbec mi to nedošlo a ty... ty máš 4. července narozeniny. Nemám pro tebe dárek!“

„Safra, no jo! Kapitán má vlastně narozeniny!“ vykřikl Clint a rozhodil rukama, „Promiň, ale taky pro tebe nic nemám.“

Trochu si povzdechl a potřásl hlavou.

„Moje narozeniny jsou to poslední, co je důležité. Vážně, je to v pořádku. Už jsem zvyklý, že lidé zapomínají,“ ujistil je klidně, když se člověk narodil v nejdůležitější den Spojených států, byl prostě vždycky na druhém místě a buď si na to zvykl nebo se mohl do konce života vztekat, „Teď s vámi potřebuji ohledně oslavy něco probrat,“ dal jim krátký prostor pro další výkřiky,aby nebyl znovu přerušen uprostřed věty, ale tentokrát mlčeli a soustředili se na něj, i kdy Bruce pořád vypadal trochu zmateně a provinile, „Jde o to, že Tony chce mít na oslavě i svého přítele, podplukovníka Rhodese.“

„Plánuje to jako maškarní nebo něco?“ zeptal se Clint.

Bruce se jenom mírně zamračil.

„Ne, Clinte, spíš... řekl bych, že po nás Tony chce, abychom podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi ukázali svou... ehm... pravou tvář,“ řekl Bruce, který samozřejmě všechno hned pochopil, a potřásl hlavou, „Nejsem si vůbec jistý, co by velký chlap říkal na... vojáka,“ rovnou dodal.

„To mě také napadlo,“ přitakala na jeho poznámku. Fakt, že Hulky neměl rád vojenský personál a reagoval agresivně, lépe řečeno ještě víc agresivně, než obvykle, na všechny v uniformách, byl jasně zapsán a zdůrazněn v Brucově složce a Steve na to nikdy nezapomínal, když byli v akci. Musel totiž dohlédnout na to, aby se od Hulka všichni policisté, hasiči, ale i záchranáři drželi co nejdále, pro jejich vlastní bezpečnost.

„Tys souhlasil, že sem může ten Rhodes přijít?“ otázal se Clint, sice klidně, ale strost jeho hlasu se nedala přehlédnou.

„Ne,“ odpověděl krátce a důrazně, aby Barton pochopil, že rozhodně nic Tonymu neslíbil, „ale řekl jsem Tonymu, že vám to dám k zvážení a on slíbil, že bude respektovat rozhodnutí nás všech.“  
„A ty mu věříš?“ položil Clitn další otázku. Ani se nemusel ptát, jak to myslí.

„Vím, že mu věří Tony a to nejspíš bezvýhradně,“ odvětil, protože to bylo něco, čím si byl vcelku jistý, „a proto jsem mu ochoten věřit i já. A navíc už podplukovník ví, že Steven Rogers je Kapitán Amerika,“ dodal ten poslední a největší trumf ve prospěch Tonyho přítele, i když to udělal trochu neochotě. Nechtěl Clinta s Brucem ovlivňovat, ale zase nejen nemohl zamlčet všechny fakta, také Tonymu slíbil, že jim o tom řekne.

Ticho, které nastalo, se dalo očekávat po takovém prohlášení a proto bylo vlastně překvapivé krátké.

„Tak dobře. Když mu věříš ty, budu mu věřit i já. Žádnej problém,“ prolomil ho Clint lehkým tónem a sklouzl z opěradla zpět na pohovku.

„Dobrá, beru na vědomí,“ kývl k němu s malým usměvem a obrátil se k Bannerovi, „Bruci?“

„Nevím,“ připustil Bruce a zamyšleně se zamračil, „Není to proto, že bych se bál odhalit mu svou pravou totožnost, myslím... ach, obávám se, že v mém případě už není co zkazit. Nemám rodinu ani přátele, které bych tím ohrozil, a co se týče snahy mě využít proti Hulkovi... inu, tomu, kdo to zkusí, přeji hodně štěstí,“ pousmál se „Na druhou stranu... Tony nedůvěřuje lehce a podle toho, jako o tomto podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi mluvil, mu opravdu věří... a jestli si myslí, že se Velký chlap se s ním snese... tak dobrá, dobrá. Souhlasím. Rád ho poznám.“

„Jak to vypadá, už ti stačí přesvědčit jenom Tash,“ poznamenal Clint, podávaje mu do ruky jeho ovladač, „Odveta? Tentokrát pojedeme jenom na body.“  
„Nehodlám ji přesvědčovat, jen jí řeknu, jak se věci mají a nechám ji rozhodnout se,“ opravil ho a ovladač si od něj převzal, „Na body bude ještě snazší tě porazit.“  
„Když myslíš,“ blískl Clint úsměvem, odpovídaje nejspíš na obě otázky, pak si hodil nohy na konferenční stolek a obrátil se na Jarvise, „J nahoď nám další hru.“  
„Jak si přejete, agente Bartone.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a toto byla poslední část, kterou mám dopsanou, takže se dá říct, že se s povídkou na nějaký čas rozloučíme. Na pokračování se sice pracuje, ale tempem pěti vět týdně, takže 19. kapitola nebude hnedtak dopsaná. :-)


	37. Chapter 37

Přehlédl scenérii města za oknem a trochu se zamračil.

Byl to jeho první 4. červenec od chvíle, co se probudil v této době a popravdě necítil se nijak svátečně nebo hrdě, jako tomu bylo dřív. Snad za to mohl fakt, že byl několik desítek pater nad městem, daleko od skutečných oslav. A daleko od těch, kteří představovali samotnou podstatu 4. července, tedy daleko od lidu Spojených států. Chtěl by být tam v ulicích, na průvodu, jenže si zároveň nedovedl představit Tonyho nebo kteréhokoliv ze svých přátel, jak tam jdou s ním a slavit Den nezávislosti bez nich také nechtěl.

Když už přemýšlel o Tonym, a ostatně i o ostatních, bezděčně se podíval na hodinky. Bylo dvě minuty po půl desáté, tedy méně jak půl hodina předtím, než vypukne 'obří oslava' jak to nazval Tony. Neptal se, nechtěl vědět, co to znamená 'obří oslava' a to ani včera ani teď a nemínil si tento výjimečný den kazit třeba jenom obavami. Raději se odpoutal od okna i od svých myšlenek a vrátil se ke rozečtené knize, odložené na pultu hned vedle sušenek.

„Nerad ruším, kapitáne, ale přijel podplukovník Rhodes. Poslal jsem ho do vašeho bytu, vzhledem k tomu, že společné patro je momentálně nedostupné,“ uvedl Jarvis, když už seděl a zrovna otvíral knihu.

Zase ji zaklapl.

„Jistě. Beru na vědomí,“ přikývl, protože mu beztak nic jiného nezbývalo. Určitě nemohl nechat podplukovníka stát ve výtahu nebo vstupní chodbě a co se týkalo Tonyho dílny... vypadalo to, že do ní opět nikdo nesmí, alespoň v tom smyslu se vyjádřil Jarvis.

Společné patro by bylo samozřejmě nejvhodnější místo, jenže to bylo na Tonyho příkaz uzavřeno kvůli přípravám oslavy. Vypadalo to, že Tony bere 4. červenec opravdu vážně. Například ráno je všechny svolal na pět třicet, aby společně vztyčili při východu slunce státní vlajku. Jeho konkrétně zastihl zrovna ve chvíli, kdy vstával a protože neměl zdání, že něco takového Tony plánuje, předstoupil před vlajku jenom v obyčejné košili a kalhotách. Po celou hymnu salutoval a modlil se, aby se hanbou nepropadl pět sáhů pod zem. Jen malou útěchou mu bylo, že Bruce se přišoural v županu, papučích a bez brýlí a celou dobu ve stoje podřimoval, Clint měl naruby triko a jenom jednu ponožku a dokonce i Natasha vypadala, že se právě probudila; měla trochu rozčepýřené vlasy a zdála se být ještě ostražitější než obvykle.

Když něčím takovým den začal, čím asi tak mohl pokračovat a jak v Tonyho představách vypadala oslava Dne nezávislosti, bylo jenom otázkou.

Dveře se otevřely a podplukovník Rhodes vešel; vykročil mu vstříc s napřaženou pravicí.

„Podplukovníku Rhodesi, rád vás zase vidím.“ Sevřel pevně jeho ruku a na oplátku dostal stejně silný stisk a přátelský úsměv.

„Já vás taky, kapitáne Rogersi.“

„Steve,“ opravil ho a pustil jeho ruku.

„James, ale jsem víc zvyklý na Rhodey.“

Souhlasně, a s malý úsměvem, přikývl a gestem mu nabídl židli, zatím co sám zamířil k ledničce. Měl by v ní mít k pití něco víc, než jenom vodu, alespoň v to doufal.

„Dáte si něco k pití?“ zeptal se, otevřel ledničku a přehlédl její obsah, „Džus...? A mléko...“ prohlásil, vlastně napůl pro sebe, a uznal, že co se týče pohostinnosti, momentálně naprosto zklamal a netajil se tím, „Nebo mohu uvařit čaj,“ dodal a přehlédl přes okraj dveří na Rhodese.

„Pivo by nebylo?“ zeptal se nadějně.

„Lituji, ale ne, nepiji alkohol,“ řekl a zavřel za sebou ledničku, aby se hned střetl s trochu nedůvěřivým pohledem od podplukovníka, „Ale můžu vám jedno obstarat.“  
„Ne, to je v pořádku, spokojím s džusem,“ odpověděl plukovník s rukama zvednutýma, jako kdyby to opravdu bylo v pořádku a on se vzdával na milost a nemilost chudému obsahu jeho ledničky.

Nekomentoval to víc, než zdvořilým úsměvem, a místo odpovědi se obrátil na Jarvise.

„Plánuje sem Hawkeye přijít?“

„Právě se k tomu chystá, kapitáne.“

„Tak mu řekni, ať s sebou vezme tři piva.“  
„Jistě, pane.“

Jakmile učinil svým hostitelským povinnostem zadost, vrátil se zpátky k barovému pultíku a opřel se o něj, hledíc při tom Rhodesovi přímo do očí. Neuhnul pohledem, oplácel mu ho se stejnou silou a to byla vždy známka upřímné osobnosti. Rozhodně pod pro něj.

„Mluvil s vámi Tony o dnešku?“ zeptal se, jen aby si ověřil, jestli Tony vyhověl jeho žádosti a alespoň ho informoval o tom, co tu může očekávat.

„Jo. Říkal, že všichni už vědí, kdo jsem, a zmínil se, že nemám k nikomu přistupovat zezadu, mluvit o Rusku a mám si na sebe vzít něco, co nevypadá jako uniforma, i když nevím, proč to po mě chtěl.“

Pokud šlo o oblečení, džíny a barevná košile s krátkým rukávem byla hodně daleko od čehokoliv připomínajího uniformu, i když voják byl na podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi stále vidět. Nešlo jenom o jeho jasně vojenský sestřih, ale také o držení těle a způsob, jak se pohyboval. Léta, ne-li desetiletí služby z něj křičely na všechny strany a popravdě teď, když ho viděl, začínal mít upřímnou obavu, co na něj bude Hulk říkat nebo ostatně, co na něj budou říkat Clint s Natashou. Jistě, v jeho případě to Bruce i ostatní přecházeli dobře, ale on byl vždy trochu výjimka. Byl Kapitán Amerika a jak jednou Banner řekl, dokonce i Hulk měl o Kapitánovi povědomí a považoval ho za jednoho z mála 'maličkých lidí', kteří nebyli jen otravní nebo rovnou určení k rozmačkání.

„Hulk nemá rád uniformy,“ vysvětlil podplukovníkovi, což ho nedonutilo opravdu znejistět, ale jen trochu sevřel rty k sobě, „Budu k vám upřímný; nikdo tady nemá nijak zvlášť v lásce vojáky a věřte mi, že k tomu mají svoje velmi dobré důvody.“  
„Nejsem tu jako důstojník, ale jako Tonyho přítel.“  
„Vím, ale stále jste voják a žádný z nás nemá zájem na tom, aby armáda znala naše pravé totožnosti. To, že vám je prozradíme, je velký projev důvěry,“ řekl nekompromisně, byť to mohlo znít povýšenecky.

„Nejsem ten typ chlapa, co by na někoho donášel svým nadřízeným. Nezradím přítele, jen abych si udržel teplé místečko ve velení nebo v programu Iron Patriot,“ ohradil se, s patřičný a bezesporu oprávněným rozhořčením.

„Věřím tomu a nechtěl jsem vás urazit, podplukovníku, jen byste měl vědět, že pokud budou ostatní trochu... nedůvěřiví, není to proto, že byste nebyl vítán, jste, jenom potřebují čas, aby vás poznali. A budou toho času potřebovat hodně,“ neopomněl dodat s dostatečným důrazem, vzhledem k tomu, že si ještě nebyl na sto procent jistý, nakolik jemu samotnému například Natasha věří. U ní člověk nikdy neměl jistotu.

Jestliže na to chtěl Rhodes něco říct, nedostal šanci, protože se otevřely dveře a Clint už mířil k nim, tři lahve piva obratně zachycené mezi prsty jedné ruky. Prošel kolem podplukovníka, přičemž mu věnoval jen jeden dlouhý, zdánlivě nezaujatý pohled, ovšem člověk, který ho znal, mohl vidět záblesk opatrnosti a zvědavosti, který se mu mihlo v očích předtím, než se vyhoupl na okraj pultu.

„Clint,“ představil se a postavil lahev před podplukovníka, „Rád tě poznávám, chlape.“  
„Rhodey,“ odvětil, tentokrát použil jen svou přezdívku, a napřáhl k němu ruku.

„Nepodávám ruce svalovcům, jako jsi ty. Jsou to nejcennější, co mám,“ uvedl Clit s lehkostí, načež položil druhé pivo před Stevea a hodil si nohy na pult, aby se tam usadil do pohodlného tureckého sedu.

„Dobrý nápad,“ souhlasil Rhodes stejně lehce a otevřel si své pivo, „Vždycky se bojím, že hubeňoury, jako jsi ty, náhodou zlomím jedním fouknutím.“

Clint bleskl jedním krátkým úsměvem a možná by i něco odpověděl, jenže v tu chvíli si evidentně všiml mísy se sušenkami a v okamžiku už do ni měl strčenou ruku.

„Bezva. Sušenky,“ okomentoval velmi inteligentně, když si jich celou hrst bral na klín, kde si ji plánoval pravděpodobně strčit do trička, jak to měl obvykle ve zvyku.

„Vezmi si na to alespoň talíř, Bartone,“ houkl na něj, trochu zoufale, protože věděl, že jakmile s jídlem skončí, prostě vysype všechny ty drobky ze svého oblečení na zem. Nebylo ani překvapení, že mu Clint věnoval naprosto svatouškovský pohled. Nemělo cenu mu cokoliv říkat, proto si jenom povzdechl, přešel ke skříňce, vytáhl z ní talíř a hodil mu ho přes místnost.

Clint ho s lehkostí chytil, ani přitom nepřestal okusovat sušenku, a poslušně si nahrabané jídlo vyložil z trika na talíř – alespoň že tak. Podplukovník Rhodes trochu zamrkal nad scenérií, která se před ním odehrála, ale neřekl nic, a vypadal méně překvapeně, než by se dalo očekávat. Pousmál se nad jeho reakcí, pak vytáhl ze skříňky další talíř, postavil ho před podplukovníka a přisunul k němu i misku se sušenkami, kterou si Barton bezprecedentně přivlastnil.

„Tady. Určitě jsou ještě teplé.“

Na rozdíl od Bartona měl podplukovník dostatečné vychování, aby si několik kousků vyndal na talíř a pak se teprve do jednoho z nich zakousl.

„Páni. Jsou vážně dobré. Kde je prodávají?“ zeptal se Rhodes obratem.

„Upekl jsem je.“

„Vy jste tohle,“ ukázal na sušenky, „pekl?“ zeptal se a tentokrát už překvapený byl.

„Kapitán je nejlepší kuchař na světě,“ zamručel Clint s plnou pusou, kterou si plnil dalšími a dalšími sousty. Vyslal k němu krátký nesouhlasný pohled, kterým se snažil říct, že jestli se tu začne vlastní vinou dusit, tak ho klidně nechá umřít. Hltání se nevyplácelo.

„Spíš jsem jediný, kdo tu umí alespoň trochu vařit,“ uvedl na pravou míru, když se opět obrátil k Rhodesovi.

„Předpokládám, že to asi není z takových těch těstových buřtů...?“ napůl se Rhodes zeptal, na což mu odpověděl jen dlouhým pohledem, „Sakra. Jak se chlap jako vy naučí péct sušenky?“

Byla to docela pochopitelná otázka a vlastně nijak zvlášt zvědavá, ale stejně nad jejím zodpovězením zaváhal a vrhl krátký pohled k Bartonovi, který ho sledoval, zatím co usilovně žvýkal. Nikdy se nijak zvlášť nechtěl šířit o své minulosti, zvláště před cizími lidmi, ale asi bylo záhodno, aby projevil vůči podplukovníkovi důvěru.

„Když jsem se o sebe musel začít starat sám, měl jsem na výběr se buď naučit vařit, jíst jídlo z konzerv nebo si najít dívku, která mi uvaří. Naučit se vařit byla nejlevnější varianta,“ dodal malý vtip, který Rhodes ocenil veselím úsměvem, „Pečení pak přišlo samo. Jíst nudlovou polévku a guláš hlavně z kližkového masa se člověku nakonec omrzí.“

„Každopádně jsou úžasné.“  
„Děkuji. Tajemství je v medu,“ dodal, opět s lehkým vtipem.

Clint se trochu ušklíbl, zatím co Rhodes vypadal, že neví, jestli to bylo myšleno vážně a co by měl odpovědět. Nedivil se. Lidé nejen nepočítali s tím, že by vtipkoval, také jich většina jeho suchý smysl pro humor nechápala. Možná by se měl krotit a rozvrstvit si vtípky co půl hodinu jeden.

„Ale je toho málo,“ usoudil Clint, beroucí si dalších několik kousků, takže mísa byla úspěšně téměř úplně prázdné, „Sotva pro jednoho.“

„Příště si na pečení vezmu vojenskou kuchařku; sto liber mouky a třicet vajec bude stačit?“

„Hlavně, aby tam bylo dost cukru,“ odpověděl Barton s lehkostí sobě vlastní a strčil si do pusy další sušenku.

„Nerad přerušuji, kapitáne, ale doktor Banner by se k vám rád připojil, pokud je vítán,“ vklouzl jim do konverzace Jarvis.

„Jistěže je, ať přijde,“ souhlasil obratem a zároveň s tím sebral mísu se zbytky sušenek z Clintova dosahu, protože chtěl, aby alespoň jedna zbyla i na Bannera, „Skoro to vypadá, jako kdyby se grilování přesunulo do mého bytu,“ utrousil, když vysypával poslední sušenky na nový talíř.

„To by byla škoda, kapitáne,“ odpověděl, trochu překvapivě Jarvis, „Přípravy na dnešní grilovací párty právě vrcholí a myslím, že i vy budete s oslavou 4. července spokojen.“

„Určitě jo. Jestli Tony něco umí, tak pořádat skvělé večírky a co teprve když začne dělat barmana. Neznám nikoho, kdo umí z hlavy zamíchat víc koktejlů, než on. Věřte mi,“ připojil se k Jarvisovi i Rhodes, načež zvedl svou stále jenom otevřenou a nikoliv rozpitou lahev, v přípitku, „A abych to nezakřikl a někdo neskočil napůl utopený v bazénu jako v devadesátám šestém; připíjím na Tonyho grilovačku k 4. červenci. A na naši krásnou zemi.“

„Jasný. Na Ameriku,“ zahučel Clint souhlasně a také zvedl svou lahev.

Loupl po Bartonovi okem, protože od něj by žádné velké vlastenectví nečekal, pak krátce pohlédl na dvě nabídnuté lahve a nakonec, jedním pohybem palce sundal zátku a pozvedl i tu svou. Přípitek si nemohl nechat ujít.

„Na Ameriku.“

Skleněné hrdla o sebe cinkla s patřičnou silou, alespoň z Clintovy a Rhodesovy strany, on se spíš snažil náraz ztlumit. Opravdu nechtěl, aby se všechny tři sklenice rozpadly na hromadu mokrých střepů a to se mohlo stát docela snadno. Poprvé, když měl v této době skleněnou lahev v ruce, prostě jí, docela omylem ulomil svou silou celé hrdlo. Těžko potom Brucovi vysvětloval, proč mu musí zašívat rozšklebenu ránu na ruce. Jeho nepříjemné zkušenosti si samozřejmě ho společníci nebyli vědomi a tak se se širokými úsměvy napili.

Také se drobně pousmál, pozvedl lahev k puse a jen velmi zlehka si lokl. Mělo to jinou chuť, než si pamatoval a nebylo to způsobené sérem. Být supervoják jeho chuť zbystřilo, mohl cítit jednotlivé ingredience a tady něco z těch starých, dobrých chutí chybělo. Možná byla pravdivá jedna Tonyho zmínka, že půlka piv se dnes dělá jenom z lihu, vody a barviv.

Nechal lahev klesnout na stůl dřív, než Clint s podplukovníkem dopili, protože oni si dali pořádný, hluboký doušek. Jako první své pití napůl odložil Rhodes a potom si ho změřil dlouhým pohledem.

„Vážně abstinent?“ zeptal se Rhodes přímo. Bezděčně ho napadlo, že si Tony za své blízké přátele, a dokonce víc než přátele, volí lidi, kteří jsou až neobvykle otevření a upřímní. Aby byl k sobě upřímý, byl to jakýsi kontrast proti samotnému Tonymu, u kterého byla opravdová otevřenost to poslední.

„Ne, to ne, jen se nemůžu opít.“

„Nemůžete se opít? Jako vůbec ne?“ podivil se Rhodes s upřímným znepokojením, „Tak to nezávidím, člověče. Myslím, že jestli má v téhle zemi někdo právo se opít, tak jsme to my,“ dodal a udělal gesto lahví k nim všem.

„Na to se napijem,“ souhlasil Clint, cinkl svou lahví o to Rhodesovu a upil, načež blýskl pohledem po něm, „Měl by ses někdy alespoň zkusit, Steve.“

Podíval se na svou lahev. Naposledy, když se zkoušel opít, potřeboval k tomu dvě a půl lahve whiskey a i tak mu zůstala hlava lehká jenom slabé dvě hodiny. Tehdy mu přišlo zbytečné pokoušet se pít dál. Nemohlo to ztupit bolest ani výčitky svědomí a nepřineslo to ani tu dříve vítanou lhostejnost. Ani jedno nebylo trvalé nebo správné, pití nebylo řešení, ale bylo to veskrze lidské a on byl stále jenom člověk, jen takový, který nemůže své vnitřní démony ani na chvíli utopit ve sklence. Ale vlastně mu nic nebránilo se trochu bavit. Opít se jen tak, aby měl vláčné ruce a rychlé ústa, jak říkal Bucky.

„Jarvisi, dokážeš vypočítat z mých lékařských záznamů, kolik bych pravděpodobně musel vypít lahví piva, abych se opil?“ obrátil se k počítači.

„Jistě, kapitáne,“ odvětil Jarvis úslužně, „Pro lehkou opilost byste musel do následujících dvanácti hodin rozvrhnou dvacet pět až třicet lahví piva.“

„V tom případě bych měl nejspíš začít,“ řekl s půl úsměvem a pozvedl lahev. Pokud měl opravdu vypít tolik, aby se udržel opilý, určitě nemohl srkat pivo po doušcích, proto jednoduše obrátil lahev dnem vzhůru a na tři velké loky ji celou vyprázdnil. Polkl poslední hlt a s hlasitým cinknutím nechal lahev dopadnout na mramorovou desku. Potom si olízl si rty, zatím co sklouzl pohledem od Clinta, který jenom zamrkal, ke Rhodesovi, jenž zůstal strnulý s lahví napůl cesty k puse.

„Oh... doufám, že tohle není vstupenka na oslavu,“ prolomil ticho připomínkou Bruce, který se právě vynořil z výtahu a viděl, jak do sebe lahev obrátil.

„Ne, doktůrku, to se kapitán jen snaží trochu opít,“ odpověděl mu Clint.

„Aha. To je velmi zajímavé. Docela bych ocenil, kdyby ses podělil o výsledek,“ vyzval ho Bruce, souvisle a bez neurčitých citoslovců, takže se zájmem a sebejistotou, které ovšem zjevně vyprchala, když se podíval na podplukovníka Rhodese vstávajícího od pultu. Tehdy nasadil velmi zdvořilý úsměv a opatrně k němu přistoupil blíž, i když stále zachovával tak velkou vzdálenost, aby si s ní mohl potřást rukou, ale nebyl příliš blízko.

Byl to způsob, jakým Bruce přistupoval ke každému neznámému člověku, malým dílem jistě kvůli Hulkovi, ale co se Steveova názoru týkalo, byl to prostě jenom Bruce, ale i přesto celou situaci dostatečně ostražitě sledoval. Podplukovník Rhodes vypadal na poctivého chlapa, přesně to něm říkal jeho instinkt, ale byl to taky zastrašující a velmi otevřený člověk, který mohl Bruce snadno přivést do rozpaků a nepohodlí a z nepohody byla nervozita a z té podrážděnost... a v jeho případě všechno mohlo vyvrcholit zelenou bouří.

„Vy budete určitě podplukovník Rhodes,“ dvě poslední slova Bruce vyslovil nižším hlasem, spíš jako kdyby to bylo něco uklidňujícího než naopak nebezpečného, a sevřel Rhodesovu ruku, „Bruce... Banner... Doktor Banner přesně.“

„James, přesně, ale Rhodey mi vyhovuje víc,“ oplatil podplukovník mu sevření a usmál se, „Jsem rád, že vás konečně poznávám, doktore. Tony o vás v jednom kuse mluví.“

„Uh? Opavdu?“ zeptal se Bruce spíš překvapeně, stáhl ruku zpět a narovnal si brýle.

„Jo. Bruce tohle... Bruce tamto. Bruce je tvoje největší konkurence, Rhodey, měl by ses víc snažit být moje BFF,“ odpověděl hlasem znějícím smíchem, přičemž naprosto jasně paradoval Tonyho, nicméně pak zvážně a pokýval hlavou, „Říká o vás, že jste génius a nejlepší fyzik a biochemik, kterého kdy poznal. I když to má asi hodně co dělat s tím, že považuje většinu největších kapacit v oboru za idioty.“

„Ach, to je Tonymu podobné,“ odpověděl Bruce s uvolněným smíchem v hlase a jeho ramena, doposud napnutá, okamžitě poklesla a udělal malý krok směrem k podplukovníkovi, „Každopádně, je to zvláště od něj velmi... lichotivé,“ tentokrát se jenom pousmál, „Říkal o mně ještě něco?“

Výzva v Brucově hlase se nedala přeslechnout, postřehl ji jak Steve, tak i Clint, který přestal žvýkat sušenku a zvědavě naklonil hlavu. A samozřejmě také podplukovník Rhodes. Ten ovšem, na rozdíl od poslední poznámky o uniformách, tentokrát zachoval naprostý klid a jenom rozvážně přikývl.

„Jo. Když mě připravoval na dnešní 'velký den',“ zdůraznil s jasnou nadsázkou, „tak se zmínil i o tom, že občas vzteky zezelenáte,“ řekl to spíše, jako kdyby říkal něco humorného. Bruce nad tím trochu překvapeně zamrkal.

„Jistě... To je velmi mírné popsání mého problému s.. Tím druhým,“ odvětil Banner s mírným, zdvořilým úsměvem, „Každopádně je dobře, že vás Tony informoval. Myslím, že... neinformovanost podněcuje paniku a poslední, co chcete při setkání s Ním... je panika.“

„Nebojím se Hulka,“ řekl podplukovník o obecnému překvapení, zvláště proto, že to řekl zcela klidně a bylo znát, že to myslí vážně.

Zatím co Bruce opět trochu zamrkal, tak Clint přestal úplně jíst a naklonil se kupředu, jako kdyby chtěl lépe slyšet, a Steve sám se zamračil. Neměl z Hulka opravdový strach, ale rozhodně zdravou dávku respektu a dostatek ostražitosti a obav pokud šlo o kontakt Hulka a kohokoliv, kdo nebyl jedením z Avengers. Poznal ho a tak věděl, že lehkovážnost s jakou k němu podplukovník Rhodes přistupuje není nejrozumnější.

„To je... velmi neobvyklé a myslím i nerozumné prohlášení, podplukovníku, ale,“ vyslovil Banner i jeho myšlenky a opět se zdvořile, ale také napjatě, usmál, „pokud na tom trváte, nebudu vám to vymlouvat.“

„Nepochopil jste mě doktore,“ potřásl Rhodes nesouhlasně hlavou, „Já respektuji vás i Hulka a jsem si naprosto jistý, že jste oba zatraceně nebezpeční lidé, a vím, že to jsou i ostatní Avengers,“ dodal s krátkým pohledem jak na Stevea tak na Clinta, „ale nebojím se nikoho z vás. Kdybych s měl bát nebezpečných nebo mocných lidí, nikdy bych se nemohl přátelit s Tonym,“ pronesl sice s lehkostí, ale bylo to prohlášení, kterému se nedalo nijak odporovat; Tony byl nebezpečný člověk, pokud chtěl, „Můžu vás ujistit, že půjdu Zelenému chlapovi z cesty, pokud na něj narazím, a to hodně rychle, ale nebudu s vámi zacházet v rukavičkách, jen proto, že se mi může něco stát. Jako s Tonym... jak on se chová ke mně, tak já se chovám k němu, a jakmile se začne chovat jako bohatý, rozmazlený fracek...“ potřásl hlavou, nechávaje větu vyznít do ztraceně s jasným významem a snad i varováním, „Když k sobě budeme všichni přátelští, tak budeme v pohodě.“

Bruce opět několikrát zamrkal, ale než do toho stačil vklouznout a pokusit se jejich konverzaci stočit na nějaké bezpečnější téma, už se upřímně usmál, dokonce se špetkou pobavení a přistoupil o další půlkrok blíž k Rhodesovi.

„Myslím, že už chápu, proč se s vámi Tony přátelí a řekl bych, že... budeme v pohodě.“

Po tomto Brucově prohlášení zavládlo jisté ulehčení. Clint si strčil do pusy další sušenku a zazubil se na Bruce, který na to odpověděl pozvednutým obočím a pak výmluvným pohledem na stůl k posledním dvou kouskům.

„Ty jsem zachránil pro tebe,“ přitakal na jeho nevyřčenou otázku, tak prolomil jistou magickou bublinu, a postrčil talíř směrem k němu. Dostalo se mu vděčného pohledu, se kterým se doktor přesunul k pultu a chopil své malé porce.

„Dobře, vzhledme k tomu, že jsme tu prakticky všichni a já začínám mít hlad,“ pronesl nahlas, shlížeje na svoje hodinky, které ukazovali za dvě minuty deset, „a protože Tony za zásady nechodí nikam včas, si myslím, že je přesně ta vhodná chvíle přesunout se na společné patro,“ rozhodl.

„A co Vdova?“ ozval se Bruce.

„Je to děvče, Bruci, potřebuje mít velké ántré a čas na přípravu,“ odvětil Clint s křivím úsměvem a sklouzl z pultu na zem.

„Měla na to téměř celé dopoledne,“ odvětil po cestě ke dveřím.

„Jo, ale po tom šíleném ránu... mám dojem, že i Tash z toho byla vyjukaná,“ potvrdil Clint jeho ranní podezření.

„Nechte mě hádat,“ přidal se Rhodes k nim, „Tony se rozhodl v půl šesté ráno vztyčit vlajku, co?“

„Ano, a aniž by nás upozornil, co chce udělat,“ přitakal s novým přívalem studu jen nad vzpomínkou na sebe u vlajky téměř v pyžamu, „Salutoval jsem neučesaný, neumytý... kdyby se někdo dozvěděl, že Kapitán Amerika s takovou ostudou předstoupil před státní symbol...“

Podplukovník se uchechtl.

„Po prvním turnusu a taky prvním rozvodu, jsem bydlel asi půl roku u Starka a zrovna to bylo přes léto,“ začal vyprávět, když už výtahem klesali do nižšího patra, „4. července ráno, v pět dvacet přesně, mi pustit na plné pecky vojenský nástup. Reflexy byly rychlejší než já a než jsem si stačil uvědomit, kde jsem, už jsem stál u nohou postele, hezky v pozoru jak bažant na výcviku. Stark si stál ve dveří, v ruce Martini a povídá: Tohle jsem si vždycky chtěl zkusit. Myslel jsem, že ho přerazím... a to ani nebylo všechno. Ten zmetek si mě nahrál a pak mi to pouštěl alespoň co týden, dokud jsem se neodstěhoval!“

Smích se rozezněl kabinou, napůl přerušený tím, když se dveře otevřely do společného patra. Neutichl ale samozřejmě zcela, zvláště Clint se stále pobaveně pochechtával a podplukovník ještě přidával několik trochu pichlavých, i když dobromyslných, poznámek na Tonyho adresu, a Bruce se stále usmíval. Jediný, kdo se zcela přestal smát byl Steve, který pocítil nepříjemné zhoupnutí v žaludku při pohledu velkou pohovku a zatemněná okna na balkon, která byla za ní.

Od chvíle, co přišla oslava 4. července na přetřes, se usilovně snažil nemyslet na jednu znervozňující věc a tou bylo, že bude vlastně poprvé od jejich veřejného oznámení s Tonym před všemi ostatními a to na dost dlouhou dobu, aby prostě nebylo možné chovat se před nimi diskrétně. Sedět večer u televize, s Tonym opřeným o bok a rukou na opěradle kolem jeho ramen, byla jedna věc, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Nejspíš by dokázal, takříkajíc udržet ruce pro ebe, ale Tony zcela určitě ne a zvláště pokud se napije.

Být otevřený před ostatními z jeho týmu bylo uvolňující a mnohem podstatnější než to, že mohl políbit Tonyho někde na veřejnosti, před svědky, ale zároveň to přinášelo i o mnoho silnější nepříjemný pocit kolem žaludku. Prostě nikdy nepřestane být, alespoň kouskem své mysli, klukem z Brooklynu čtyřicátých let, žijící s věčným strachem z odhalení a musel se s tím vypořádat.

Nejspíš zůstal stát nehybně ve výtahu o něco déle, než musel, protože ho Bruce obešel a po cestě se vedle něj zastavil, aby mu věnoval jeden tázavý pohled. Odpověděl mu púlúsměvem a vyšel společně s ním z výtahu, ale nechal ho jít jako prvního, zaostávaje za ostatními o krok, ani ne tak z obav, které ho stále ještě trápily, jako spíš ve snaze mít je všechny na očích. Starý instinkt.

Dveře balkonu se otevřeli samy, odhalujíc před nimi celou scenérii, kterou, protože šel jako poslední, sice viděl jenom částečně, ale stejně ho donutila trochu pozvednout obočí.

Jakmile se dostal na samotných práh, tak mohl jenom koukat. Doslova každá píď opravdu velkého balkonu byla nějakým způsobem zahalená do červené, modré a bílé. Zábradlí bylo omotáno stuhami, lehátka, jindy prostěbílá nebo žlutá, byla zaměněna za modro-červeno pruhovaná, doslova celý balkon byl posypaný konfetami v národních barvách a nad jejich hlavami... Nevěřil vlastním očím, ale opravdu to bylo tak, nad jejich hlavami se od stěny k vysokým tenkým sloupkům připevněným na zábradlí balkonu táhla světla, velmi podobná těm vánočním, které dohromady vykreslovala vlajku rozprostírající se tak nad částí balkonu, kde mělo být hlavní dění. Byl tu totiž velký stůl obklopenými židlemi s různobarevnými potahy – bílá, modrá a červená byla samozřejmost – bar, který tu ještě včera nebyl, ověšený malinkatými vlaječkami a velký gril nebo přinejmenším něco, co nejspíš byl gril, jak ho viděl v televizních reklamách, ale také to dost dobře mohl být jeden z Tonyho robotů. Nemohl si být jistý, jelikož jeden Tonyho robot tady skutečně byl a stál mu po boku.

Zaměřil si na Tonyho, přehlížeje přes Clintovo rameno, a úsměv, napůl něžný a napůl pobavený, mu zdvihl koutky nahoru. Nečekal nic jiného, ale stejně bylo zábavné vidět ho v bílých kraťasech, rudé košili a modrých plážových botách. Převlečení do národních barev dotáhl k naprosté dokonalosti, včetně frkačky a korunovaný byl vlajkou předpisových rozměrů na předpisově vysokém stožáru, která byla v pozadí celé té scenérie.

Tony třikrát frkl.

„Krásný 4. červenec!“ zvolal rozverně a na všechny se široce usmál.

„Chlape, ty si magor,“ ohodnotil to Rhodes, který také vešel na balkon jako první, zakroutil hlavou a pak k němu napřáhl ruku. Tony nezaváhal ani na okamžik, pevně ji uchopil a nechal se vtáhnout do velkého přátelského obětí, a poplácal podplukovníka po zádech. Bylo to zřídkavé vidět Tonyho s někým se upřímně vítat a to byl svědkem snad stovky potřesení rukou a poklepání po rameni a tisíců falešných úsměvů, který teď byly nahrazeny jedním velmi opravdovým. To byl další, už třetí bod pro podplukovníka Rhodese, kterým v jeho očích trochu poposkočil vzhůru v důvěryhodnosti.

„První oficiálně společný 4. červenec, jako hostitel jsem se musel pořádně blýsknout, ne?“ odvětil Tony, když se od něj odtáhl, „Čekal jsi něco menšího?“

„Sakra, to ani v nejmenším,“ odpověděl Rhodes, když jeho pohled zklouzl za Tonyho záda ke grilu, „Není to náhodou...?“ nechal nedokončené, jen kývl.

„Jo, jasně, je to on...“ přitakal Tony a vypadalo to, že by pokračoval, jenže v tu chvíli o něj zavadil pohledem a zůstali si hledět do tváře.

Jakmile zachytil teplou hnědavou zář jeho očí, jeho úsměv se prohloubil, ale neřekl nic ani se k Tonymu nevydal. Tenhel okamžik vypadal jako jeden z těch, které si Tony rád vychutnával a nechal se při nich obdivovat a chválit, a tak ho nemínil přerušit. Tony nicméně měl úplně jiné plány.

Přerušil oční kontakt, ale jenom na tak dlouhou chvíli, aby ledabyle mávl k grilu.

„A je tvůj. Tam někde u něj bude i návod, jestli ho potřebuješ, a zítra si ho hlavně nezapomeň odvést domů,“ přenechal bez mrknutí oka gril Rhodesovi a opět se obrátil ke Steveovi, aby rychle vyrazil jeho směrem.

Nicméně by to nebyl Tony, aby se někde v půlce kroku nerozptýlil Bartonem, který si právě stoupl na židli a vypadalo to, že se pokusí vyšplhat i na stůl a sáhnout na světla nad svou hlavou – proč, to bylo záhadou a Steve nad tím nemínil uvažovat ani ho napomínat, na to stačil Tony.

„Jestli po těch světlech budeš šplhat, bystroočko, a strhneš je...“ varoval ho, přičemž se k němu napůl obrátil a s lehkostí udělal dva kroky pozpátku.

„Neboj, Starku, vím co dělám,“ houkl Barton nazpět. To už byl na stole, takže bylo jasné, že po světlech opravdu míní šplhat. Ani dodatečně mu k tomu neplánoval nic říct, nebyl by to Clint, kdyby se nepokusil vyšplhat na všechno na co se šplhat dalo.

Ani Tony to dál nekomentoval, jen zakoulel oči a opět upřenou svou pozornost na Stevea, ale ani tato chvilka jeho soustředění nebyla dlouhá. Po cestě k němu stihl poplácat Bruce po rameni.

„Už si pamatuju, že nejíš maso. Nechal jsem dopravit do kuchyně spoustu zeleniny. Dost na to, aby nakrmila tebe i druhého chlapa.“  
„Ach... to je od tebe laskavé, Tony. A krásný 4. červenec!“ dodal Bruce ve chvíli, když už byl Tony jenom dva kroky od Stevea.

„Ahoj, vojáku,“ broukl Tony, oči přimhouřené a jemný úsměv na rtech.

„Ahoj,“ odpověděl, ale k ničemu víc se nedostal.

Tony ho uchopil za nátělník a stáhl si ho k sobě. Jejich rty se střetly v polibku, tvrdém a trochu neohrabaném, alespoň z jeho strany. Malé bodnutí úzkosti tu stále bylo, kdesi hluboko v žaludku. Zaplašil ho. Spočinul rukou na Tonyho boku a polibek trochu prohloubil. Ucítil, jak mu tělo v náruči zvláčnělo a Tony si spokojeně pozvdechl, když už se od něj odtahoval.

„Šťastný 4. červenec,“ zašeptal mu Tony zblízka téměř ke rtům a než se stačil nadechnout k odpovědi, prostě mu strčil frkačku mezi rty, a vykouzlil oslnivý úsměv se kterým ho pustil a zase se od něj odvrátil směrem ke svému robotovi.  
„Hej, Moulo, kde je ta papírová krabice!“ zavolal na robota, který měl plná klepeta práce s rozhazováním konfet.

Vytáhl si frkačku z pusy a sklouzl pohledem k ostatním. Všichni tři ho... ne je oba, pozorovali a snažili se při tom být nenápadní. Podplukovník se skláněl nad grilem, ale bylo vidět, že ho koutkem oka sleduje, naprosto stejně na tom byl i Clint, který si zrovna vytahoval z ledničky vedle baru další lahev piva a také Bruce, jež je pozoroval, mezitím co zdánlivě obdivoval dekorace. Jakmile se na ně podíval, všichni až na Bruce, který se zdvořile leč provinile pousmál, uhnuli pohledem někam stranou a začali předstírat, že si hledí svého.

Protočil frkačku mezi prsty.

Jejich pohledy byli úplně stejné, jako Buckyho, když mu dohodil od baru nějaké děvče nebo, v těch velmi vzácných případech, se s dívkou dal do řeči sám, a Bucky byl zvědavý, jak mu to jde. Obvykle pak taky dělal směšné obličeje a gestikuloval, jako kdyby se mu snažil pomáhat. Bylo to spíš trapné, než užitečné. Každopádně v tom nebyla ani špetka nesouhlasu.

Donutil se uvolnit napnutá ramena. Klid, Rogersi, tohle jsou rozhodně dobré, přátelské pohledy, zvědavých kamarádů, které nemají nic společného s opovržením a soudy, kterých by ses dočkal ve své době, řekl si v duchu, usmál se směrem k ostatním a pak se obrátil k Tonymu.

Ten zrovna z velké papírové krabice vytáhnul klobouček, který byl prakticky národní vlajka stočená do kornoutu a posypaná třpitkami, a zamával s ní ve vzduchu.

„Chce někdo klobouček?“ zeptal se přítomných, včetně Stevea.

„Zeptej se nás znovu po pár lahvích,“ odpověděl s půlúsměvem a vydal ke Clintovi, aby si také vzal pivo.

„Vy jste tak nudní,“ povzdechl si Tony dramaticky.

„Dej to Moulovi. Vypadá to, že má zájem,“ navrhl podplukovník.

„Jistěže má, je to barevné a lesklé,“ odfrkl si Tony, ale otočil se k robotovi, který mu stál za zády a zvědavě natahoval... hlavu? Nejspíš to byla hlava, rozhodně kamera a možné další elektronika, zavěšená na podobném, i když kratším pohyblivém rameni, než byli samotné paže robota.

„Líbí se ti to, plechová hlavo?“ zeptal se Tony robota a zvedl před něj klobouček.

Robot se po klobouku natáhl a vydal serii zvuků, krátkých a dlouhých hvízdnutí, které připomínaly trochu cvrlikání ptáka, ale ještě něco jiného. Zdálo se, jako kdyby opravdu odpovídal a to ho zaujalo. Ač byl už několikrát v Tonyho dílně a opakovaně se mu dostali jeho roboti do cesty, vlastně nikdy neměl čas a ani snahu se zamyslet nad neustálým hlukem, který Tonyho stroje vydávali, včetně toho, že se jejich hvízdání ztrácelo v konstantním hučení elekrických obvodů kterých bylo ve zdech dílny daleko víc, než ve zbytku budovy.

„Promiň, ale to je moje,“ odpověděl mu Tony a dal barevný kornout z jeho dosahu dřív, než ho stačil chytnout; robot vydal další zahvízdání, která tentokrát bezesporu zněla zklamaně a také sklonil obě své paže i hlavu. Bylo mu ho líto. Sice to nebyl živí tvor, ale vypadal dostatečně živě na to, aby ho Tony nemusel týrat.

„Tony...“ houkl napůl úst.

„Co?“ vyklenul Tony obočí a pak protočil oči, „Jen jsem si dělal srandu, Moulo. Tady to máš,“ dodal a nejen, že mu čepici posadil na hlavu, vlastně mu ji velice pečlivě gumičkou zachytil pod kamerou, ale dobře držela, „Tohle vezmi ostatním dětem,“ dodal a podal mu do jednoho svěráku krabici se zbytkem kloboučků, „a řekni jim, že vám dává táta na dnešek volno. Jasné? A teď zmizni.“

Robot zakýval hlavou a, za šťastného cvrlikání, mávaje krabicí nahoru a dolů, div že z ní kloboučky nevylétl ven, se rozjel ke dveřím balkonu. Jak ho tak pozoroval a hlavně poslouchal jeho štěbetání, tak mu konečně došlo, co mu ty zvuky tak neuvěřitelně připomínají.

„O ti odpovídá v morseovce.“

Tony k němu obrátil od vzdalujícího se robota pohled, nejdřív překvapený, ale rychle přešel v upřímně potěšený a také trochu samolibí, který doplnil úsměv.

„To je můj kluk,“ uchechtl se a vykročil k němu s otevřenou náručí, „Stačilo mu pět minut, aby mu to došlo, a tobě,“ ukázal na podplukovníka vyčítavě prstem, přičemž se zároveň vtěsnal vedle Steve a opřel se mu loktem o rameno, spočívaje mu větší částí své váhy na boku, „tobě to trvalo víc jak tři měsíce a to si s námi bydlel.“

„Myslel jsem, že jsi pošachaný třináctiletý nerd, co mluví se svým robotem a předstírá, že mu odpovídá. Nemůžeš se mi divit, sakra. Vždyť si mě do svého bytu prakticky unesl a zavřel mě tam na víkend, abys mě donutil s tebou bydlet. Tak cos čekal?“ ušklíbl se Rhodese.

„On vás... unesl?“ zeptal se Bruce, který už vcelku pohodlně seděl na jednom z lehátek a svíral v ruce lahev pomerančového džusu.

„Tak nějak,“ pokýval podplukovník hlavou, „Nechal mi všechny moje věci z kolejního pokoje odvést do svého bytu a na posteli mi po nich zůstal jenom papírem s adresou. A když jsem se dostal k němu domů, prostě zamknul dveře a vnutil mi pizzu a videohry.“

„Mám neblahé tušení, že se mi stalo něco... ehm... podobného,“ utrousil Bruce.

„Já tě neunesl Brucy, nalákal jsem tě do svého ferrari na prvotřídní laboratorní vybavení,“ pro změnu ukázal směrem k Bannerovi, než se zase obrátil na Rhodese „A ty... byl jsi nudný a upjatý, ale měl si v sobě potenciál. Nebyl bych Stark, abych se z tebe nesnažil smontovat něco užitečného,“ uchechtl se Tony, přičemž přesunul svou ruku z jeho ramene na pro oba daleko pohodlnější místo; pas.

Opět tu byl malý, nepříjemný zvrat v žaludku, který jeho pobavený úsměv udělal napůl falešný a donutil ho chvíli zaváhat předtím, než položil svou ruku kolem Tonyho zad. Nezdálo se, že by si toho Tony všiml nebo koneckonců, že by se někdo z nich vůbec zajímal o to, že tu spolu stojí doslova v objetí. Všichni byli zaměření jenom na podplukovníka a jeho odpověď, jenom Bruce jim věnoval velmi krátký pohled a nepatrný úsměv.

Vzal dostatečně velký doušek ze své lahve a podruhé za velmi krátkou dobu se napomenul a donutil uvolnit napínající se ramena. Bylo opravdu směšné, jak část z něho v přítomnosti lidé, kteří byli vlastně jeho přátelé, reagovala jako kdyby mu hrozilo nebezpeční. Racionálně věděl, že to tak není, ale ten malí kousek sebe nedokázal potlačit. Ale opravdu měl v úmyslu ten pocit alespoň ignorovat.

„Nebyl jsem nudný! Byl jsem jenom slušně vychovaný chlapec z předměstí!“

„Pcha!“ uchechtl se Tony a ještě o něco víc se opřel do jejich společného obětí.

Dopil lahev dalším lokem, už druhou za sotva půl hodinu, a odložil ji na bar těsně vedle Clinta, který na něm seděl. Na rozdíl od Tonyho, zaujatého rozhovorem s podplukovníkem Rhodesem, a Bruce, který je poslouchal, si odložené lahve Clint samozřejmě všiml a významně se ušklíbl.

Jen na krátko pustil Tonyho pas, aby si dal prst před pusu a naznačil lukostřelci, že má o jeho snaze se opít mlčet, zvláště před Tonym, což dal najevo tím, že k němu kývl hlavou. Jakmile Clint s naprosto vážným výrazem přikývl, zase vrátil ruku, kam patřila.

„O tom, jak jsem byl vychovaní, si popovídej s mojí babak,“ doporučil podplukovník s patřičným důrazem hlavně na poslední slovo o kterém neměl Steve tušení, co znamená, ale na Tonyho tváři vyvolalo téměř hororový výraz.

„Nikdy! Je to čarodějnice! Ne, opravdu, jsem si jistý, že provozuje woodoo!“

„Dej si pozor! Mluvíš o ženské, co mě vychovala!“

Vypadalo to, že se jedná buď o podplukovníkovu matku nebo možná babičku, z nějakého důvodu by sázel na to druhé.

„Nepřerušuji něco?“ promluvila od dveří balkonu Natasha, která se samozřejmě objevila v tu nejméně očekávanou dobu a tiše, jako myš.

Obrátil se k ní a nemohl si pomoct, ale překvapeně pozvedl obočí. Rozhodně nebylo zvykem vídat Natashu v šatech a už vůbec ne v tak lehkých, nadýchaných a s květinovým vzorem, které měla na sobě. Vypadala v nich velmi mladě a téměř neškodně, když si člověk odmyslel její výcvik.

„Říkal jsem, že bude chtít velké ántré,“ utrousil Clint pobaveně.

„Naopak. Myslím, že si mě právě zachránila před prokletím,“ zvolal zvesela Tony.

„Pozval jsi svou bývalou asistentku?“ zeptal se Rhodes napůl úst.

Tony se samozřejmě pobaveně uchechtl, nad čímž si jen v duchu mírně povzdechl a nechal ho vyklouznout z náruče, aby mohl přijít blíž k podplukovníkovi a tento okamžik si patřičně vychutnat.

„Dovol abych ti představil Natashu...“

„Natálii,“ opravil ho Rhodes jasně automaticky.

„Ne, ne, říkám to správně. Výjimečně si i pamatuji, jak se jmenuje,“ odmítl Tony pevně, „Je to Natasha Romanoff, známá také jako Černá vdova,“ patřičně rozmáchlým gestem, „Nat, ty už myslím Rhodeyho znáš, že?“

„Ale jistě, jak jen bych na něj mohl zapomenout,“ řekl Natasha sladce a přistoupila k podplukovníkovi s napřaženou rukou.

Musel s úsměvem připustit, že pohled na obličej podplukovníka Rhodesa byl opravdu k nezaplacení. Nepřekvapili ho Clint se svou zručností, Bruce s Hulkem ani Tonyho velkolepé, ba trochu přehnané přípravy na toto grilování, ale Natasha ho dokázala naprosto vyvést z míry. Zmatek, který se mu zračil na tváři a to jak neobratně přehodil lahev z ruky do ruky, aby si se s ní mohl přivítat, vážně bylo úsměvné.

„Myslel jsem že jste... byla jste Tonyho asistentka,“ téměř ji obvinil místo pozdravu.

„Ano, to jsem byla. Měla jsem za úkol,“ úkosem, krátce pohlédl na Tonyho, „Tonyho sledovat a případně chránit.“

„Jasně, protože jste od SHIELDu a jeho otec ho založil,“ přikývl Rhodes vážně a pustil její ruku, „Neměla jste naposledy jiný přízvuk?“

„Měla. Máte dobrou paměť, podplukovníku,“ souhlasila Natasha a její hlas okamžitě sklouzl do přízvuku, který sice nepoznával, ale rozhodně nepatřil ani do Malibu ani do New Yorku, „Je to pivo vychlazené?“  
„Co?“ Rhodes shlédl na svou lahev, „Jistě, ano... právě jsem ho vytáhnul z ledničky. Dáte si?“ nabídl jí svou vlastní lahev.

„Ráda, děkuji,“ přitakala Natasha, převzala si od něj pivo, přičemž se na něj velmi mile usmála, a pak se vydala k nejbližšímu lehátku.

„Já jsem jí právě... dal jsem jí svoje pivo,“ okomentoval podplukovník viditelně zmateně.

Musel zakrýt úsměv za svou vlastní lahví, aby to nevypadalo, že se mu vysmívá. Pokud Natasha opravdu něco zvládala dokonale, tak získat co chce tak, že si ten, od koho si to vzala, prakticky ani neuvědomil, že jí něco dal.  
„Jo, to dal,“ pravil Tony s předstíraným soucitem a pevně Rhodesovi sevřel rameno, „Naše Natasha je typická ženská; vezme ti všechno, co máš rád a obrátí se k tobě zády. Byl jsi čtyřikrát ženatý, už bys na to měl být zvyklý.“  
„Jsem pořád ženatý,“ upozornil Rhodes ke Steveově malému překvapení.

Bylo docela s podivem, že ženatý muž netráví 4. července se svou rodinou, ale s lidmi, které vůbec nezná, vyjma Tonyho samozřejmě.

„Když to říkáš,“ utrousil Tony s ledabylým pokrčením rameny

Podplukovník se určitě chystal něco říct, ale byl přerušen Natashou.

„Steak si dám krvavý a byla bych velmi vděčná, pánové, kdybyste mi dali vědět, až bude jídlo hotové,“ řekl od svého lehátka nad kterým už stála jen v temně zelených, velmi úsporných plavkách – neměli ramínka a kalhotky kolem pasu držel jen tenký provázek – a šaty v rukách.

Zamrkal a naprosto bezděčně sjel po její postavě pohledem, než si uvědomil, kdo to je, kde je a hlavně s kým, a s nepatrným zakašláním rychle zase zvedl zrak nahoru přímo do její tváře. Pokud zachytila, že on a vlastně i ostatní něco takového udělali, a byl si jistý, že zcela určitě ano, tak na sobě nedala nic znát, ladně klesla na lehátko a hodila své šaty na opěradlo

„Hodně velké ántré,“ broukl Clint pobaveně přes plnou pusu solených buráků, které musel vytáhnout odněkud z baru.

„Jasně, dám vědět,“ přitakal podplukovník.

„Děkuji, podplukovníku,“ pousmála se Natasha, pak si hodila nohy na lehátko a nasadila sluneční brýle a dala jasně najevo, že pro ní rozhovor skončil.

Nastalo okamžik trapného ticha, přerušovaného jenom nahlas žvýkajícím Clintem a chvíli na to taky Brucem, který začal nervozně šoupat nohou o zem. Rozhodně bylo třeba, aby někdo tu napnutou atmosféru přerušil, takže odložil svou, čerstvě otevřenou lahev piva, na bar a otřel si vlhkou ruku do kalhot.

„Navrhuji, že bych připravil maso a vy zatím rozpálíte gril... Rhodey,“ přerušil ticho, přičemž použil podplukovníkovu přezdívku trochu opatrně.

„Jdu na to, kapitáne.“  
„Děkuji,“ pusmál se na něj a pak se rozhlédl po ostatních, „Chce mi někdo pomoct?“ zeptal se víceméně jenom, aby se zeptal, nepředpokládal, že bude někdo suhlasit. I když, Bruce vypadal, že se hodlá zvednout, jenže ho kupodivu předběhl Tony, který chytl Stevea za košili a vytáhl se pro rychlý polibek na rty.

„Já. Rád se dívám, jak vaříš,“ řekl s trochu potměšilým, křivým úsměvem, které u něj mohl znamenat cokoliv, a vydal se ke dveřím.

Několikrát mrkl, trochu omámený tím rychlým polibkem, než potřásl hlavou a usmál se, a vydal se za Tonym.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Opíral se zády o zábradlí, kousek stranou od ostatních, a sledoval Tonyho, jak ze svého podnosu rozdává ostatním koktejly. Vypadal uvolněně, vyloženě šťastně s šibalským úsměvem na tváři, a spokojený natolik, že si někdy během dne zcela rozepnul košili a nechal na odiv svůj svalnatý hrudník, ale hlavně reaktor. Nikdy ho neukazoval na veřejnosti. Doma, v soukromí ložnice nebo koupelny, se nebál chodil zcela nahý, ale podle vlastních slov by bylo hloupé jen tak každému ukázat svou slabinu. Naprosto s jeho přístupem souhlasil a o to vzácnější pro něj bylo, že byl jeden z mála, kteří mohl Tonyho reaktor nejen vidět, ale i se ho dotknout. Bezděčně promnul ruku, jak si vzpomněl na mrazivý pocit pod konečky prstů, když jimi přejel po zářivém kruhu v Tonyho hrudi. Bylo to jako ledové kostky, jen bez toho vlhkého pocitu na kůži, a naprosto neodmyslitelně to patřilo k Tonymu.

Pousmál se, napil trochu ze svého piva a pohledem od reaktoru sklouzl k Tonyho lýtkům a kolenům, které byla vidět pod okrajem kalhot. Velice živě si dokázal vzpomenout na noc, dva dny zpátky, kdy měl jeho kolena vedle hlavy, zatímco nad ním Tony klečel, a jeho penis hluboko v puse a krku. Olízl si rty nad tou vzpomínkou a znovu se rychle napil, než uhnul pohledem od Tonyho – kterému v posledních deseti minutých věnoval až nezdravému množství pozornosti – a rychle se rozhlédl po ostatních, předtím, než začne mít problém s těsností kalhot.

Natascha už na sobě opět měla šaty, více méně, protože se je neobtěžovala zavázat, a seděla na okraji bazénu v ruce sklenku barevného pití, který jí Tony dal. Clint byl vedle ní, ležící na zemi, a držel luk s napnutou tětivou a šípem, směřujícím pravděpodobně k dalšímu světýlku ve výzdobě, které se chystal rozbít; už se tak zbavil deseti ve snaze vyhrát sázku s Tonym, že jich dokáže rozbít dost, aby celá dekorace zhasla. Zároveň byl šíp až nemile blízko Bruceovy hlavy, jelikož ten seděl na lehátku nad ním a s veškerou vervou mluvil o něčem týkajícím se fyziky a dílu jednoho televizního seriálu o vesmírném cestování, Star Trek pokud se nepřeslechl. Muselo to být něco nesmírně zajímavého, slyšel až sem, jak jeho hlas klesá a stoupá a hlavně svým vyprávěním donutil Tonyho si sednout na jeho lehátko a poslouchat. A nakonec nejen poslouchat, protože začal vůči Brucovi divoce gestikulovat a doktorův monolog se zvrtl v hlasitý rozhovor, plný nedokončených vět a narážek, obsahujících nesmyslné zkratky, kterým nikdo nerozuměl.

Opět se pousmál a pohledem vyhledal posledního hosta, podplukovníka Rhodese, který si právě od baru bral vlastní lahev piva a teď k němu zvedl pohled. Na pozdrav mu mírně pokynul svou lahví a kývl. Plukovník mu oplatil stejně, načež to vypadalo že hodně váhá, než se konečně pohnul a vydal se k němu.

„Neruším?“ zeptal se, jakmile přistoupil blíž.

„Ne, podplukovníku,“ ujistil ho a trochu uhnul stranou, aby se vedle něj mohl Rhodes opřít.

„Kolikátá to je?“ nadhodil Rodes po krátkém tichu.

Pozvedl pivo, podíval se na něj a pak sklouzl pohledem k pěti lahvím, které mu stály vedle nohy, hezky vyskládané podél zábradlí.

„Devatenácté,“ odvětil, jak si v rychlosti sečetl všechny lahve, včetně té, co vypil ještě ve svém bytě.

„Fíha!“ hvízdl podplukovník, „Jste alespoň trochu pod parou?“

Pousmál se, pak zvedl ruku a zahýbal prsty, než zakroutil hlavou.

„Nemyslím. Pořád mám ještě pět prstů.“

Tentokrát byl jeho vtip alespoň pochopen, jelikož se podplukovník krátce, pobaveně uchechtl, než opět nastalo ticho. Napadlo ho, že by měl něco říct, jenže nevěděl co a mlčení a sdílení piva s podplukovníkem Rhodesem mu vesměs nevadilo. Byl to přátelský a dobrý chlap a Tonyho přítel, takže to bylo v pořádku.

„Vypadá to, že tohle není nic pro vás,“ prolomil Rhodes nakonec opět mlčení a kývl lahví k ostatním.

Pohlédl na skupinku bavících se přátel, pak krátce zpět na podplukovníka a mírně pokrčil rameny.

„Mám rád společnost, ale nemusím být v jejím středu. To místo rád přenechám Tonymu,“ odvětil a vypil poslední doušek ze své devatenácté lahve.

Po jeho odpovědi na něj zůstal podplukovník chvíli mlčky hledě, než potřásl hlavou a promluvil:

„Začínám mít dojem, že jste jiný, než jsem si myslel a čekal.“

„Ano?“ zeptal se jenom napůl. Bylo mu jasné, že prostě neodpovídá tomu, co si lidé mysleli o Kapitánovi Americe. Jak by také mohl, když o něm kolovaly takové fámy, jako že dal facku Hitlerovi – nikdy ho ani neviděl naživo – nebo přeplaval z Británie na kontinent během jedné hodiny. Splnit taková očekávání nebylo ani v silách supervojáka.

„Jo...“ přikývl a trochu se zamračil, „Člověk od malička slýchá a čte o činech Kapitána Ameriky, o tom, jaký je to hrdina a v armádě vám budou do hlavy vtloukat, že je to jediný skutečný a pravý voják, ale nikdo vám neřekne o muži za maskou a štítem. O vás,“ mávl k němu rukou v gestu, kterým ukázal na celou jeho postavu, „Je to pak jiné, potkat vás osobně, a zjistit, že...“ pobaveně se trochu uchechtl a zakroutil hlavou, „Kapitán Amerika peče sušenky! Kdybych tohle řekl svému veliteli ze základního výcviku, poslal by mě vydrhnout latríny vlastním kartáčkem na zuby.“

„I Kapitán Amerika může mí rád sladké,“ podotkl s malým, pobaveným úsměvem.

„Jasně, ale je to prostě...“ neurčitě zamával rukou, jako kdyby neuměl pořádně dokončit myšlenku, což mu možná opravdu dělalo problémy po skoro osmi hodinách pití piva prokládaného panáky, „divné, když člověk slyší, že vaříte, hrajete videohry, malujete obrazy a jste gay.“

Při posledních slovech se k němu obrátil a ramena mu ztuhla. I když to Rhodes pronesl se stejnou lehkost a důležitostí, jako tu o pečení sušenek, a dokonce to vypadalo, že si ani neuvědomil, že to řekl, ta dobře známá úzkost se mu vrátila o střev. Jako malý, plazivý červ v jeho žaludku.

„Do hajzlu... omlouvám se,“ obrátil se k němu podplukovník s naprosto upřímnou omluvou, „Ta poslední poznámka vyzněla jinak, než jsem myslel. Nechtěl jsem vás urazit. Nemám nic proti tomu, že jste gay, jenom to prostě člověk nečeká, vzhledem k tomu, že Kapitán je...“ znovu se odmlčel a potřásl hlavou, „Sakra, vážně melu pitomosti, asi jsem už moc nalitý,“ připustil, napůl sám pro sebe, ale samozřejmě místo toho, aby přestal pít, si dal jeden velký doušek ze své lahve, a dál poklidně stál, opírající se o zábradlí, jako kdyby jeho slova byla opravdu jenom plácání opilce.

Sledoval ho stále se špetkou ostražitosti, ale napětí z něj pozvolna opadlo, až se nakonec téměř úplně vytratilo zatlačeno stranou racionálním uvědoměním, že za celou dobu nikdo, ani Rhodes, neřekl nebo neudělal nic, co by se jenom blížilo nesouhlasu s tím, že má rád muže. A také i pro něj dostatečně velkou dávku alkoholu, která mu přinášela trochu té příjemné lehkosti a rozvazovala mu jazyk.

„Vlastně nejsem...“

„Co?“ obrátil se k němu Rhodes, trochu zmateně.

„Gay,“ dořekl, konečně, a podíval se mu do očí, přičemž cítil zvláštní ulehčení, když to vyslovil nahlas, natolik velké, že o mnoho klidněji pokračoval, „Nejsem gay. Popravdě,“ ulehčení se změnilo v úsměv, když se k němu trochu naklonil, „řeknu vám tajemství, podplukovníku; mám rád své muže stejně jako své ženy.“

Sotva byla ta slova venku, získal dojem, že to byl možná špatný nápad a špatný vtip, protože Rhodes spíš jenom zmateně zamrkal a vypadal, že mu to nedochází, ale ve chvíli, kdy se nadechoval k vysvětlení, se náhle rozesmál a plácl mu ruku na rameno. Okamžik byl jeho reakcí zaskočený, než se taky zlehka, a hlavně uvolněně, zasmál. Bylo to zvláštní, i když podlukovník nebylo jeho dobrý přítel, vlastně vůbec přítel, měl dojem, že se vlastně nikdy necítil lehčí než v tuto krátkou chvíli.

„Vy se smějete. A spolu. Co je tak k smíchu?“ zeptal se Tony, který se samozřejmě uměl najít tu nejvhodnější chvíli, kdy se objevit na scéně.

Obrátil se k němu a pohlédl mu do jeho nevinně zvědavých očí, kterými těkal mezi ním a podplukovníkem, a smích ho docela přešel, nahrazený stále ještě trochu pobaveným, ale hlavně něžným úsměvem.

„Nic zajímavého,“ odvětil a uchopil ho za ruku, kterou si pozvedl ke rtům a vtiskl na její hřbet rychlý polibek. Udělal to bez přemýšlení, ale jakmile to udělal, nedokázal se ubránit krátkému pohledu koutkem oka směrem k podplukovníkovi. Tvářil se naprosto klidně, na rozdíl od Tonyho, kterému přes obličej proběhl až dobře známý stín čehosi jako překvapení, který u něj vídal pokaždé, když udělal něco, co by se dalo označit za něžné gesto. Nevydržel mu ale samozřejmě dlouho, rychle se vzpamatoval a pro sebe typicky ušklíbl.

„Zase jsi vyprávěl, jak jsem o sobě tvrdil, že jsem želva, je to tak?“ zeptal se Rhodese.

Ten se vesele zazubil.

„Ne to ne, ale dobře, žes mi to připomněl. Hned tu historku hodím k dobru,“ slíbil obratem.

Aby byl Steve upřímný, docela ho zajímalo proč a jak o sobě mohl Tony prohlásit, že je želva.

„Jasně, cokoliv chceš, stejně to není nejdivnější a nejsměšnější, co si mě viděl dělat,“ odmávl to Tony obrazně, ale částečně doslova, takže málem vyšplíchl obsah svého Martini na zem nebo na podplukovníka; ne že by si toho Rhodes všiml, „Ale až za chvíli, teď je čas na překvapení,“ dodal a využil toho, že byla jeho ruka stále ve Steveově sevření, aby ho přiměl se odpoutat od zábradlí a jít za ním.

„Jaké překvapení?“ zeptal se, přičemž se ho zmocnila lehká obava, co zase Tony přichystal. Jeho hlavy byla totiž bezedná studnice naprosto směšných a nemyslitelných nápadů, které byli zároveň často i neuvěřitelně lákavé, takže tu byla taková myšlenka... Bůh ví na co. Třeba na cestu vrtulníkem na Haway nebo tak něco.

„Když ti to řeknu, už to nebude překvapení,“ odvětil Tony, vrhaje po něm přes rameno výmluvný pohled, a zároveň s tím ho navedl k zábradlí té části rozlehlého balkonu, která už nebyla ani osvícena, natožpak zastíněna, přehnanou dekorací.

Bylo to naprosto ideální místo na sledování ohňostroje nad centrem, jenže na ten bylo ještě brzy. Bylo teprve půl deváté, takže slunce sice už zašlo, ale na západě bylo pořád ještě trochu světla, které by dojem z představení kazilo. A navíc si byl jist, že v televizi hlásili ohňostroj až na desátou večer, přinejmenším ten oficiální.

„Chceš odpálit ohňostroj už teď, Tony?“ zeptal se, polohlasně, protože ostatní už byli blízko a vyloženě nechtěl kazit překvapení, i když si byl docela jistý, že jim to muselo dojit. Prostě jen nechtěl být ten, co to řekne předem a dost hlasitě pro všechny uši.

Tony se na něj i přesto zamračil.

„Nekaž překvapení, vojáku,“ napomenul ho, ale byla to jen jedna krátká věta, než se obrátil k ostatním, „Honem, začne to za osm...“

Clint se, k podplukovníkově patrné nervozitě a zamračení, vyhoupl do sedu na zábradlí po Steveově pravici.

„Sedm.“

Natascha se postavila Clintovi po bok a naprosto upřímně se usmála Steveovým směrem.

„Šest.“

Připojil se k nim také Bruce, i když mu to na alkoholem lehkých nohách trvalo o něco déle, a také se usmál, vlídně a jako vždy trochu nervozně.

„Pět.“

Podplukovník se držel spíš v pozadí, ale rozhodně se stal součástí hloučku kolem něj.

„Čtyři.“

Tonyho ruka mu ovinula pas a váha jeho těla se mu opřel napůl o bok a napůl také o záda, jak se k němu přitiskl spíše zezadu a tak ho vlastně donutil zůstat opřený o zábradlí.

„Tři.“

Jak pokračoval v odříkávání, zvedl k němu pohled a šibalská zář v jeho očích jasně říkala, že něco plánuje. Určitě to nebylo nic skutečně potměšilého, na to se Tony choval příliš přirozeně, ale stejně si byl jist, že to bude něco, co přinejmenším neuvítá.

„Dva.“

Najednou, jako kdyby ho osvítilo, měl jasnou představu o tom, co se děje a zároveň si byl naprosto jistý, že nemůže říct ani udělat nic, co by to zastavilo. Mohl to prostě jenom rezignovaně přijmout.

„Jedna!“

„Všechno nejlepší, Steve!“ zvolali všichni ve stejný okamžik, když odkudsi z věže, možná spodnějšího balkonu, vyletěla celé salva ohňostrojových světlic, které začaly vybuchovat na obloze. Zároveň s tím ho zasypali narozeninové konfety hozené ze všech možných směrů. Dostali se mu do vlasů, spadli mu na ramena, celou závěj jich měl na rukách položených na zábradlí a byl si jistý, že mu nejméně půl hrsti zapadlo za límec košile. Do toho všeho na obloze stále vybuchoval ohňostroj ve všemožných barvách a mnoha tvarů.

„Ach můj bože...“ zamumlal a přejel si rukou po obličeji.

Netušil, jestli se má smát, zlobit nebo tu prostě jenom stát a připadat si trapně. To poslední dělal určitě, protože cítil jak mu horkost stoupá nejen na uši, ale také se mu plazí po krku a hřeje ho na tvářích, což dělalo celou situaci ještě trapnější, než už beztak byla. Dřív, ještě před sérem, se červenal často a většinou ani ne kvůli studu a opravdu byl rád, když se toho pak z větší části zbavil, jenže tohle bylo... Ještě nikdy v životě pro něj nikdo neudělal nic tak pitomého a neuvěřitelného jako uspořádat k jeho narozeninám zatracený ohňostroj. Koho tohle vůbec napadlo? Ne, nemusel se ptát, věděl přesně koho to napadlo; Tonyho.

Shlédl k němu a on mu oplatil pohled s upřímně nevinným výrazem ve tváři a úsměvem, vlnícím mu jemně koutky rtů, který byl, když ho tak viděl, spíš trochu nesmělí, než potměšilí nebo arogantní nebo cokoliv takového. Takž ohňostroj nebyla provokace, bylo to prostě jen... jen Tonyho výstřednost.

„Dívej se, ať o něco nepřijdeš,“ vyzval ho Tony napůl šeptem a přidal o něco širší a hlavně nesmělejší úsměv.

I kdyby se skutečně zlobil kvůli ohňostroji na jeho počest, což kupodivu nezlobil, jen si připadal směšně, tak způsob, jakým se na něj Tony díval, by ho veškerého rozlobenosti zbavil. Zbyla by jenom rezignace ke které se už beztak uchýlil.

Odvrátil se od Tonyho a jedním krátkým pohledem přejel ostatní, aby zjistil, že všichni sledují podívanou na obloze, a pak k ní vzhlédl také.

I když se pořád cítil trapně a nevěřil, že se to opravdu děje, musel uznat, že Tony odvedl na ohňostroji dobrou práci. Byla to opravdu skvělá podívaná, která nebyla kupodivu moc okázalé, ale dokázala zastíin dozvuky ohňostrojů v pozadí nad zbytkem města. Nebo měl ten pocit možná proto, že byl ohňostroj určený jemu a, ano, cítil se tím polichocen a v rozpacích zároveň. Tak jako tak, úsměv se mu vloudil na tvář a zůstal tam, dokud poslední světla na obloze nevyhořela a nerozhostilo se ticho, teprve v tu chvíli se zase obrátil k Tonymu.

„Ohňostroj, Tony? K mým narozeninám... Opravdu?“ zeptal se ve skutečnosti spíš pobaveně, než s výčitkou, a pořád měl při tom ten trapný pocit, který ho nutil se spíš začítt smát než zlobit.

„Troch moc?“ zeptal se Tony obratem, svatoškovský výraz ve tváři, ale v očích docela upřímnou nejistotu, „Nebo hodně moc, jako třeba obří plyšový zajíc? Jestli jo, tak promiň, ale znáš mě; miluju, když můžu něco vyhazovat do vzduchu.“

Zmateně se zamračil, protože netušil, proč Tony mluví o plyšových zajících, ale rychle to pustil z mysli, a zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, bylo to jen...“ odmlčel se, jak se snažil neříct, že trapné a pěkná zároveň, takže se nakonec jen něžně se usmál, „Děkuji, Tony,“ řekl s přetrvávajícím úsměvem, zlehka mu položil dlaň na tvář a zvedl si trochu jeho tvář, aby ho mohl krátce políbit na rty. Udělal to i přesto, že byl doslova obklopen ostatními a udělal to opravdu rád. Snad za ten pocit mohla ta trocha alkoholu, ale taky zdání vyjmečnosti – kdo dostává k narozeninám ohňostroj, že ano? - ale na tom nezáleželo, prostě to bylo pěkné.

Oddtáhl se od Tonyho, nicméně nechal svou ruku položenou na jeho boku, a obrátil se na ostatní.

„Vám také děkuji. Ani jsem nečekal, že si vzpomenete,“ připustil, ne vyčítavě, ale spíš potěšeně. Byl jednoduše zvyklý na to, že jeho narozeniny splynou v jedno s oslavou 4. července a pokud něco, tak pro něj Bucky zapaloval pár prskavek nebo dal svíčku na sváteční kus koláče a tak to ostatně dělala i máma.

„Jak bysme mohli zapomenout?“ zeptal se Clint a zakoulel očima, „Stark to plánuje už pět dní,“ dodal a zase sklouzl ze zábradlí a napřáhl k němu ruku, „Všechno nejlepší, kapitáne.“  
„Díky, Clinte,“ kývl a sevřel jeho ruku, aby se mu od něj zároveň dostalo vzápětí jednoho pevného, ale velmi krátkého objetí.

Jakmile ho pustil, přistoupila k němu Natasha, postavila se na špičky a vtiskla mu na tvář krátkou, přátelskou pusu, a přidala také svoje přání. Po ní se ke gratulaci připojil Bruce, se svým milým, i když trochu nervozním, úsměve a pár citoslovci navíc. Jako poslední mu popřál podplukovník Rhodes, zdvořile, ale přátelsky.

„A teď jsou na řadě dárky,“ pronesl Tony s nadšením a všechny je, velmi nápadně, popohnal k nedalekým lehátkům.

Posadil se na jedno z lehátek s přetrvávajícím zvláštním pocitem. Když nad tím tak uvažoval, takovou oslavu narozenin, téměř oficiální a kdo ví jestli nakonec ne i s dortem, protože Tony byl schopný čehokoliv, vlastně nikdy neměl. Ať už od mámy nebo Buckyho dostal jeden, možná dva dárky, drobnosti, které si přál a na které oni nejspíš nějakou dobu střádali a jeho poslední narozeniny... Inu, ty se slavily tak, jak se jenom narozeniny slavit dají, když jste míli od nepřátelské linie a jediné, co s sebou máte k jídlu, jsou konzervy fazolí. Nebylo to tak, že by litoval nebo byl nespokojený, co je totiž parádnější než vyhodit do povětří dort z hlíny, šišek a listí, který jste předtím hodinu plácali z hlíny vyházené ze zákopu, ale nebyla to oslava v tom časopisovém stylu. Tohle skoro ano.

„Posuň se kousek, zlato,“ požádal ho Tony.

Krátce k němu vzhlédl, než uhnul a umožnil mu posadit se těsně vedle něj, tak, že se jejich nohy dotýkaly a Tony se k tomu ještě opřel o rukou někde za jeho zády a nechal mu svou váhu klesnout k boku. Drobně se na něj pousmál, což mu Tony oplatil širokým úsměve a krátkým, téměř nepatrným polibkem na rameno, než upil ze svého Martini a nakonec napůl prázdnou sklenkou pokynul do kruhu obsazených lehátek.

„Můj dárek až jako poslední, takže někdo začněte...“

„Tak třeba já,“ ozval se Clint, přičemž sáhl pod svoje lehátko a vytáhl trochu neuměle zabalený dárek a podal mu ho.

Převzal si ho a po krátkém pohledu mu došlo, že pokoušet se ho otevřít nějak rozumně, bez použití síly, asi nemá cenu. Tolik umělohmotné průsvitné lepící pásky použité na jednom místě snad ještě nikdy neviděl. Bylo i těžké nají místo, kde je jenom papír, aby tam mohl zaháknout prsty a pak, s použitím dostatku síly, strhat obal z dárku.

Úplně první, co ho zaujalo, byla vůně kůže, která se z balíčku linula ještě předtím, než ho zcela otevřel a ukázalo se před ním stehenní pouzdro na zbraň. Bylo z krásné tmavené a hlazené kůže a vlysem kapitánského štítu. Nejen že vypadalo, jako jeho staré pouzdro, ještě z války, ještě si byl okamžitě naprosto jist, že ho Clint nemohl nikde koupit. Musel ho nechat vyrobit nebo...  
„Je úžasné, Clinte. Děkuji,“ zvedl k němu pohled i věčný úsměv a poděkoval, „Tvoje práce?“

„Tak trochu jo, ale Jarvis ochotně dodal míry, až to bylo docela divné,“ odvětil Clint s malým úšklebkem a zhoupl se na patách, až lehátko pod ním zaskřípělo a trochu pokleslo, což lukostřelci ani náznakem nevadilo. Dokonce ani neztratil balanc, přestože byl v podřepu.

Pousmál se jeho vtipu.

„Můžu?“ ozvalo se od podplukovníka, který k němu natáhl ruku. Nezaváhal a podal mu pouzdro, aby si ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Hned bylo jasné, že ho preciznost práce překvapuje, protože se trochu zamračil a přejel téměř po každém spoji prstem, jako kdyby hledal vadu.

„Kde ses tohle naučil?“ obrátil se překvapeně ke Clintovi.

Ten jenom pokrčil rameny a zazubil se.

„Vyrůstal jsem v cirkuse, tam se člověk naučí všechno možný od kydání sloního hnoje až po výrobu pálenky z chleba.“  
„Vyrůstal jsi v cirkuse?“ zopakoval podplukovník, jako kdyby tomu na chvíli přeci jen nemohl uvěřit, ale pak jen pokrčil rameny a za předal pouzdro zpátky Steveovi, dodávaje prosté: „Tak fajn... cirkus... proč ne.“

Jakmile si od Rhodese pouzdro zase vzal, tak ho odložil vedle sebe na pohovku.

„Teď můj,“ řekla Natasha a podala mu svou, tentokrát do velmi decentního, tmavě modrého papíru úhledně zabalenou krabici.

Už jen podle váhy mu bylo jasné, že je v tom něco kovového a popravdě měl jisté tušení, co by to mohlo být, které se mu potvrdilo okamžitě potom, co odstranil balící papír. Krabice, které byla pod ním, nesla nezaměnitelný nápis 'Colt' a byla na krajích mírně zežloutlé od toho, jak byla nejspíš někde velmi dlouho uložena. Pravděpodobně ještě od třicátých nebo čtyřicátých let; jeho doby.

Opatrně, a s velkou dávkou zvědavosti, odklopil víko, aby nepoškodil křehký karton odhalujíce tak zbraň, která byla po ním – poloautomatickou pistoli, nikoliv revolver jak by se dalo čekat, s hnědou rukojetí a vrytým nápisem 'Super Match Colt' a seriovým číslem na hlavni. Byla to krásná zbraň, to bezesporu, ale aby byl upřímný, nepoznával ji.

„To je Super Match,“ zareagoval Tony okamžitě, jeho sklenka cinkla o zem, jak ji položil, a on bez ptaní nebo třeba jenom varovného pohledu, prostě zbraň vytáhl z krabice, „Vyráběl se jenom v roce třicet devět a na trh se dostalo pouze pět tisíc kusů, které se navíc ani v tom roce nestačily rozprodat. Byla to na tehdejší dobu velmi drahá zbraň a dnes je to sběratelský kousek,“ uvedl, přičemž se zručností, někoho, kdo to dělá potisící, kontroloval stav zbraně, „Tahle není špatná. Vypadá to, že je to jedna z těch chudinek, co se možná poprvé dostala z krabice a ani střelnici určitě neviděla. Je to pěkný kousek. Jak ses k němu dostala, pavoučí ženo?“ obrátil se na Natashu.

„Mám své zdroje, Starku,“ řekl prostě, jen s nepatrným úsměvem.

„Vyděsila jsi k smrti nějakého ubohého židovského starožitníka?“ zeptal se Tony s lehkosti, na což Natasha jenom trochu naklonila hlavu na stranu, stále svůj neurčitý, klidný výraz, a jen trochu pozvedla obočí. Tony přimhouřil oči a měřil si ji, stále při tom svíral zbraň a a mířil s ní k zemi, někam k Natashiným nohám.

„Mohl bych si svůj colt prohlédnout nebo si s ním ještě neskončil?“ zeptal se, trochu kousavě, předtím, než mohla Tonyho napadnout taková pitomost, jako zvednout hlaveň.

Úkosem na něj pohlédl, ale usmál se a bez protestů mu dal colt pažbou do natažené ruky, aniž by při tom udělal něco nebezpečného.

„Beze všeho, vojáku,“ odvětil a opět se sklonil pro svou sklenku, kterou k němu pokývl, „Hodláš ji i používat? Vyrobil bych ti do ní náboje.“  
„Podle okolností,“ odvětil, věnujíc mu jen jeden krátký pohled, protože víc ho teď zajímala dobře známá váha pažby v ruce a pocit držet zbraň, „Ale neboj se, nenechám ji ležet v krabici,“ dodal, i když zároveň s tím zbraň opravdu znovu vložil do krabice, a vzhlédl k Natashe, „Děkuji, Natasho. Jsem si jistý, že je to skvělá zbraň.“

„Tahali jsme o dárky brčka a řeknu, že jsem docela rád, že si Tash vytáhla pistoli,“ ozval se Clint, „protože já bych určitě musel někomu vyhrožovat, abych sehnal takový pěkný kousek.“

„Čím míň násilí je třeba k získání dárku pro mě, tím líp,“ ujistil ho s úsměvem a k všeobecnému pobavenému uchechtnutí.

„Asi bych měl být na řadě já, hmm?“ promluvil, po pár vteřinách ticha, Bruce a narovnal si brýle, „Takže... ehm, vše nejlepší, Steve, a doufám, že ti to přijde vhod,“ dodal, když z kapsy vytahoval plátěný pytlík a podával mu ho.

Už na dotek cítil, že je v tom skleněná nádoba, ne přímo zavařovačka, ale něco jí velmi podobného, a jeho podezření se mu samozřejmě potvrdilo okamžitě, jak rozvázal tkaničky na pytlíku a pohlédl dovnitř. Vytáhl skleněnou nádobu s korkovým víčkem ze sáčku a trochu nerozhodně ji protočil na dlani. Linula se z ní docela pěkná vůně, tak trochu peprmintová, a barva byla mírně dozelena, proto si byl naprosto jistý, že je to nějaká... kosmetika. Snad. Pokud to nemělo být k jídlu. Někdy si nebyl jistý, jestli věci, které si Bruce dává na talíř, vůbec jsou stravitelné pro člověka.

„Děkuj za... ehm...“ nebyl schopný najít ty správná slova, jak to pojmenovat.

„Sbírku radioaktivního biologického materiálu?“ navrhl Tony.

„Tony,“ napomenul ho zlehka, přestože jeho poznámku opravdu kritizovat nedokázal. Aby byl totiž upřímný, přesně tak nějak opravdu obsah sklenky vypadal; jako něco, co se hodí spíš k experimentování v laboratoři.

Naštěstí ani Bruce nevzal Tonyho slova nějak osobně, neopak se pobaveně pousmál.

„Oh ne, ne, radioaktivní biologický materiál chovám místo domácího mazlíčka,“ odvětil s úsměvem, „To,“ mávl rukou k nádobě, kterou Steve držel, „Je vlastně bylinná mast na spánky proti bolestem hlavy. Několikrát sis na ně stěžoval a protože vím, že léky proti bolesti na tebe nemají vliv... no... napadlo mě, že možné některé přírodní látky by mohly mít. Z mého... „ trochu zaváhal, ale jenom na okamžik, „z mého dřívějšího výzkumu vím, že u zvířecích testovacích subjektů měly čistě rostlinné alkaloidy větší vliv než chemické preparáty. Nevím, jestli to bude fungovat i u tebe, jelikož... inu řekněme, že pokusy na zvířatech...“

„Byly jedno velké fiasko,“ dokončil za něj, dobře si vědom toho, že i sám Erskine se při testech na zvířatech setkal jenom s neúspěchem a celou paletou nežádoucích účinků, které on sám přikládal na vrub hlavně nízké inteligenci zvířat a jejich neschopnosti vypořádat se se změnami vyvolanými sérem. Nebýt války, nikdy by mu nepovolili testování na lidech.

„Ano.“ Přikývl Bruce.

„Každopádně děkuji,“ opravdu vděčně se usmál, pozvedaje nádobu s mastí, „Jestli to budu fungovat, jsem ti zavázaný.“

„A když ne, komáry to bude odhánět určitě,“ dodal Tony.

Tentokrát se ho ani neobtěžoval napomínat, jen mu věnoval jeden přísný pohled.

„Jsi takový skeptik, Starku,“ podotkla Natasha a položila svou sklenku na zem, „Mohu to otevřít?“ zeptala se, natahující ruku po nádobě, kterou stále držel.

„Jistě,“ souhlasil okamžitě a předal jí sklenici.

Vypadalo to, že bylinkové krámy budou jedna z mála věcí, které Natashu donutí vyjádřit nějaké upřímné city, protože nádobku otevřela a zhluboka přičichla vůně, které se z ní intenzivně linula do okolí – teď už si byl jistý jak mátou tak levandulí a eukalyptem – a usmála se.

Podplukovník Rhodes si trochu odkašlal a také odložil svou lahev, s patřičným cinknutím, na zem, čímž na sebe upoutal pozornost.

„Taky tu něco mám,“ řekl a sáhl do kapsy kalhot, odkud vytáhl malou krabičku, takovou co se běžně používala na šperky, „Není to jenom ode mne, ale i od mé babičky... Když jsem řekl, že jsem se setkal s Kapitánem Amerikou, trvala na tom, abych vám to dal. Měl jsem dojem, že se to k narozeninám docela hodí,“ dokončil, velmi vážným tónem, tišeji, než jak ho za celý večer slyšel mluvit, a že uměl být stejně hlasitý jako Tony, a pak položil malou krabičku na odloženou krabici se zbraní.

Sebral krabičku a odklopil její víčko.

Na obyčejném kousku trochu nazelenalé vaty tam ležela prázdná nábojnice, kterou až moc dobře znal z válečných let. Doslova tisíce a tisíce mu jich vrzaly pod botami nebo je zašlapával do bahna, když kráčel přes kterékoliv bitevní pole tam v zámoří. Tato byla ale samozřejmě o trochu jiná, byla to něčí upomínka na válečnou dobu. Kus jeho minulosti, provrtaný někde na koleni v zákopech, s řetízkem, jako od psích známek a neumě vyrytým textem...

„Život, smrt a kulky nepoznají rozdíl,“ napůl přečetl napůl vylovil z paměti.

„Je to váš citát. Řekl jste ho jednomu vojínovi... nebo se to alespoň tvrdí... když jste ho jako jediného přeživšího se svým komandem našel v zákopu.“  
„Johnathan King,“ řekl nahlas jméno vojína o kterém Rhodes mluvil a konečně k němu vzhlédl, „Jmenoval se Johnathan King. Pamatuji si ho a jeho tvář, stejně jako tváře a někdy i jména všech mužů, které jsem na frontě potkal. Vždy jsem měl dobrou paměť na obličeje a na něj,“ potřásl hlavou, „bych stejně těžko zapomněl,“ Opatrně vytáhl nábojnici z krabičky, „Když jsme ho našli, byl v zákopu už třetí den. Seděl mezi svými mrtvými kamarády, s puškou v ruce, a čekal na posily, které nepřišly a nikdy přijít neměly. Jeho jednotka byla označena za kompletně ztracenou,“ nechal nábojnici sklouznout z dlaně a pověsit si na prsty, a pak z ní krátce sklouzl pohledem k podplukovníkovi, který ho sledoval, „Nebyl smrtelně zraněný, nebo jsem tam spíš viděl mnohem horší rány. Jen prostřelené rameno a střepiny z granátu mu roztříštily nohu od kolena po kotník a to mu nejspíš zachránilo život. Nemohl se postavit a vystrčit hlavu... a asi tomu i pomohlo, že jsme nepříteli odřízli zásobování a tak Němci nechodili střílet do ztichlých bunkrů a zákopů,“ nechal nábojnici zase klesnout zpátky do krabičky, „Byl to statečný a silný muž, ale prožil toho hodně a o to víc se mi nelíbilo, že jsem ho tam musel nechat.“

„Nechal jsi ho tam?“ padla od Clinta otázka, řečená s patřičnou nesouhlasnou ostrostí, kterou chápal.

„Neměl jsem jinou možnost,“ zamračeně potřásl hlavou, „Plnili jsme úkol, který jsme museli dokončit na čas a nemohli jsme ho vzít s sebou ani zpátky do tábora. Udělali jsme, co jsme mohli. Těla jsem odtahalaistranou a zakryli plachtou, nechali mu tam jídlo, vodu a placatku s rumem, a já mu slíbil, že se pro něj na cestě zpátky vrátím. Nevěřil mi to.“

„Jo, protože on byl černý a vy ne,“ doneslo se k němu od podplukovníka Rhodese, nijak hlasitě nebo průbojně, ale zato pevně.

Pohlédl na něj a mírně přikývl.

„Ano, přesně tak. Řekl mi,“ trochu se ušklíbl, vlastně i pobaveně, když si na vojínova slova vzpomněl, „že jsem bílej panáček v hvězdičkovaném trikotu pro malé baletky a ať táhnu k čertu. Musel jsem ho nějak přesvědčit, aby mi alespoň trochu věřil a měl nějakou naději, jinak by to tam určitě nepřežil. Naděje totiž... naděje je tam důležitá. Je to často to jediné, co člověku zůstane, když celé dny sedí v zimě nebo nesnesitelném horku a čeká, odkud přiletí smrt... Musel jsem prostě,“ odmlčel se a sevřel ruku, jak se mu živě vybavil ten okamžik, „Jen jsem sebral z bláta jednu prázdnou nábojnici, dal mu ji do ruky a řekl, že život, smrt a kulky mezi námi nepoznají rozdíl a že, až začne ztrácet naději, má se na tu nábojnici podívat a vzpomenout si, že jenom kulka by mi mohla zabránit se pro něj vrátit.“

„A vy jste dodržel slib a opravdu se vrátil,“ opět to řekl Rhodes, nikoliv jako otázku, ale jako konstatování.

„Ovšemže vrátil. Dal jsem mu své slovo a to jsem ještě nikdy neporušil. Trvalo to sice další dva dny, ale přišli jsme se pro něj a dostali ho bezpečí. Popravdě ale nevím, co se s ním pak stalo...“ nechal ten dodatek vyznít do ztracene a zamračil se.

„Přežil to a vyprávěl o tom, co jste udělal, každému, kdo bych ochoten poslouchat. Ta historka se dostala ke všem; Kapitán Amerika, jediný bílý velitel, který byl ochotný riskovat život, aby zachránil jediného černého vojína. Nábojnice, kterou jste mu dal a vaše slova stala se tehdy motem všech černých vojáků. Nosili na krku staré nábojnice jako je tahle,“ Rhodes mírně kývnul rukou ke krabičce, kterou pořád držel, „aby ukázali, že věří ve vás... v Kapitána Ameriku a v rovnost pro všechny, a mnozí je nosí dodnes. Tahle konkrétní...“ odmlčel se, „patřila mému dědovi. Je to jedna z mála věcí, které mojí babičce po něm zbyly, protože on...“ vzhlédl k němu, „už se z fronty nevrátil živý.“

„To je mi líto. Opravdu. Vážím si každého, kdo tam tehdy bojoval, ať byl bílý nebo černý,“ řekl a v úctě pokývl hlavou, načež pomalu zavřel krabičku a nechal ruce, ve kterých ji držel, klesnout na kolena, „A věřte mi, že se mi to těžko říká, ale ten dárek nemohu přijmout. Je to něco, co by mělo zůstat vaší babičce, jako upomínka na manžela, a pak ve vaší rodině. Nemyslím si, že mám právo to mít.“

„Ne,“ zakroutil zamítavě hlavou a zvedl obě ruce dlaněmi proti němu, „I kdybych vám to nechtěl dát, a já chci, nemohl bych to babce přinést zpátky. Hnala by mě z domu koštětem. Vždycky byla na dědu hrdá, že narukoval a on to udělal kvůli vám. Pokud si tu nábojnici zaslouží někdo nosit, jste to vy. Vaše slova pomohla spoustě černých vojáků zasadit se o svoje práva a jsem si jistý, že nebýt vašich činů, možná bych dneska nemohl být tam, kde jsem.“

Rozuměl až moc dobře tomu, co podplukovník Rhodes říká. Krutá pravda jeho doby byla taková, že černí vojáci byli ti nejvíc postradatelní ze všech a velitelé posílali jejich jednotky doslova na smrt, dobýt pozice, které nemohli získat, třeba jen proto, aby odvedli pozornost. A našli se i tací, co tvrdili, že by za to měli černí ještě děkovat a být vděční, že jim vůbec dovolili bojovat za vlast, která je živí. Jedna z mnoha věcí, které se v dnešní době opravdu zlepšili, byla, že tu teď Rhodes seděl, s hodností podplukovníka v zádech, a říkal svobodně to, co říkal.

„Dobře. Budu ji opatrovat stejně, jako své známky,“ přislíbil a aby bylo jasné, že svá slova myslí vážně, ji opět vyndal z krabičky a přetáhl si její řetízek přes hlavu. Její chladná váha mu klesla na prsa a velmi mu připomněla ten pocit, nosit své známky. Bylo to trochu jako návrat na známé místo, a tolik příjemný, že zalitoval, že je nemůže nosit s sebou stále. Nicméně tuto nábojnici by mohl a ta představa mu na tváři vyvolala malí úsměv.

„Děkuji, podplukovníku,“ dodal a nabídl mu ruku. Nedostal žádnou slovní odpověď, ale Rhodes mu pevně stiskl nabízenou ruku.

Rozhostilo se mlčení, trochu tíživé a nehodící se k oslavně narozenin, a přerušované vzdálenými výbuchy časných ohňostrojů a houkáním záchranky a nejspíš také hasičů, které měli 4. července vždycky hodně napilno.

„Oukey,“ přerušil mlčení, kdo jiný než Tony, a přiměl tak všechny, aby se na něj obrátili, „Jako vždy jsi dokázal skvěle zabít atmosféru, Rhodesi...“  
„Polib mi zadek, Starku,“ okometoval to podplukovník veskrze mile a pozvedl Tonyho směrem svoje pivo, „Bez urážky, kapitáne,“ dodal k němu.  
„Slyšel jsem už horší,“ ujistil ho s malým úsměvem.

„Jo, jo, můžete si pak popovídat ve vojenské hantýrce a vyměnit si sprostá slova z dnešní doby a čtyřicátých let, ale nejdřív můj dárek, než v nás Rhodey zavraždí i tu poslední špetku elánu,“ řekl Tony, postavil svou prázdnou sklenku na zem a vstal, „No tak, vstáváme! Můj dárek se nedá přinést... no, já bych ho takhle,“ ukázal na sebe, „nepřinesl, ale předpokládám, že Steve si ho pak odnese,“ dodal směrem k němu a zazubil se, než vyrazil pryč, do vzdálenější části balkonu.

Přejel pohledem ostatní, kteří nevypadali zrovna nadšení do vstávání, a tak se jim rozhodl jít příkladem a zvedl se jako první, aby Tonyho následoval. Už předem byl rozpolcený mezi očekáváním a také velkou obavou, co ještě dokázal Tony po ohňostroji vymyslet, a jeho obava ještě zesílila, když zašel za roh balkonu a našel Tonyho stát u velké... no, krabice to nebyla. Ale mělo to tvar obrovské krabice přes kterou byla přehozená plachta.

„Neloudej se, Bruci,“ zavolal Tony na Bannera, který opravdu trochu zaostával za ostatními, ale těch pár slov bylo jediné, co pro něj měl, protože pak se obrátil na Stevea a jeho hnědé oči nadšením zajiskřily, „Připraven na velké zakončení?“

„Čekal jsem na něj celý svůj život,“ ujistil ho zcela vážným hlasem, vyvolávaje tím několik pobvených uchechtnutí za svými zády, a od Tonyho přišlo jenom odfrknutí.

„Takže... tři... dva... jedna... tadá!“ vykřikl Tony a stáhl plachtu dolů z, jak se ukázal, jednoduché kovové konstrukce, která ji držela v patřičném tvaru, a odhalil tak...

Nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. Nedoufal, že ji vůbec ještě někdy uvidí a ještě k tomu v tam naprosto fantastickém stavu. Spíš měl tu představu, že skončila na hromadě železného šrotu někde neznámo kde a až do teď pomalu reziví. Nerad o tom přemýšlel, protože ona byla jedna z věcí, která zůstala v proudu času kdesi za ním, a raději se snažil dívat se dopředu a zamilovat do té, kterou mu dal SHIELD, ale nikdy to prostě nebyla ona. Nic ji nedokázala nahradit, i když se to sebevíc snažil, protože ji měl za nadobro ztracenou.

A přesto přese všechno tu před ním stála, lesknoucí se a nádherná jako nikdy předtím. Dokázal se na ní jenom bez dechu dívat a nevyloudit ze sebe ani slovo, protože prostě byla úžasná.   
„Čekal jsem víc nadšení,“ přerušil Tony jeho tichý moment, „I když jo... trochu jsem ji opravil, takže ji možná nepoznáváš, ale je to...“  
„Nancy,“ dořekl za něj, jak se už dostal z šoku z toho, že ji má zpátky, „Dávno už jsem ztratil naději, že tě ještě někdy uvidím, děvče moje,“ pronesl, směrem k motorce, a dvěma kroky byl u ní.

Klesl do dřepu a položil ruku přední blatník. Pamatoval si, že naposledy byla barva na něm oprýskaná a na jednom místě byl tak prohnutý dovnitř, že téměř dřel o pneumatiku. Tehdy mu chlapi slíbili, že ji do druhého dne bude mít zase jako novou, ale pro něj další den nenastal.

Nechal ruku stále na blatníku a druhou přejel po světle, přes rám kolem předního odpružení, až na tělo nádrže. Tam se zastavil. Dřív ho zdobila hvězda, registrační číslo a pod ním ozdobným písmem jméno 'Nancy', teď tam byla vlajka, o něco menší, než původní bílá hvězda, a pod ním zlatě, ale vkusně jméno. Přejel po něm prsty tam a zpět.

„Vypadáš nádherně, miláčku,“ pronesl, napůl pro sebe, ale hlavně k Nancy.

„Jo a je to tak trochu moje práce,“ odpověděl mu na to Tony, „Stálo mě to sice jenom jeden víkend, ale můžu ti zaručit, že tam není jediný neoriginální díl a všechno je do poslední pružiny montováno ručně. Pro mého vojáka jen to nejlepší.“  
„Děkuji, Tony. Nikdy jsem ji v tak dobrém stavu neviděl,“ řekl, směrem k němu s nesmírně vděčným úsměvem, a pomalu se zvedl na nohy, aniž by se své motorky přestal dotýkat. Bylo to tak neuvěřitelné, znovu cítit to pouto mezi nimi, „Kde jsi k ní vůbec přišel? Myslel jsem, že už je dávno někde v kovošrotu.“

„Mám několik velkých skladů, kde jsou věci po Howardovi. Spousta nedokončených vynálezů o kterých ani netuším, co to mělo nakonec být, nějaké další haraburdí z války a... tahle motorka,“ kývl k ní hlavou, „Sklad jedna, oddíl tři, evidenční číslo dvanáct, majitel 'Kapitán Amerika' lomeno 'S.G.R.'. Moje první vzpomínka na ni je... hmm, to mi bylo asi pět let, ale nejspíš jsem ji viděl už předtím. Stála tam už hodně, hodně dlouho. Řekl jsem si, že ji vrátím jejímu původnímu majiteli,“ dodal a pousmál se s trochou té příznačné téměř nesmělosti, které se mu objevoval v očích pokaždé, když udělal něco správného nebo opravdu laskavého a nebyl si jistý, jestli to lidé správně pochopí a přijmou.

Pokud šlo o něj, nemusel Tony nic skutečně vysvětlovat nebo se obávat, že by jeho dárek nechtěl. Tohle bylo něco naprosto jiného, než zbytečnosti, které mu zatím nakoupil. Tohle bylo... bylo to velmi opravdové a vítané. Byl mu za Nancy vděčný.

Nechal motorku motorkou, přistoupil k Tonymu a přitáhl si ho, bez zaváhání nebo uvažování, do pevného obětí, a zabořil mu tvář do krku. Tentokrát bylo Tonyho zaváhání menší než obvykle a téměř okamžitě ucítil jeho ruce na zádech. Užil si ten okamžik o něco déle, než bylo u objetí společensky vhodné, a pak se s úsměvem odtáhl, aby shlédl do velkých, hnědých očí, zářících otázkou.

„Ještě jednou děkuji, Tony.“

„Znamená to tedy, že ani tohle není velký plyšový zajíc?“ zeptal se Tony a už podruhé zmínil plyšového zajíce, to znamenalo že už podruhé netušil, o čem to mluví, ale nejspíš se ptal, jestli je motorka vhodný dárek.

„Netuším, na co je plyšový zajíc reference a někdy mi to budeš muset vysvětlit, ale... Je to úžasný dárek. Ani nevíš, jak se mi po Nancy stýskalo a jak jsem rád, že ji mám zpátky.“  
„Takže žádné vracení? Nebudeš se prát o to, že jsem ji pro tebe opravil?“  
„Ne, to zcela určitě ne.“ Zakroutil s úsměvem hlavou.

„Oukey...“  
„Ale o tom ohňostroji si ještě promluvíme...“ prohlásil s předstíranou vážností, nad kterou Tony protočil oči a odfrkl si, „Dobře, jen jsem žertoval, ohňostroj byl přehnaný, ale... lichotivý. Jedna věc mi opravdu chybí; dort. Je tu ještě někdo kdo by si dal dort?“  
„Jasně, to je pravda. Nebyl dort. Co je to za narozeninovou oslavu bez dortu!“ souhlasil okamžitě, kdo jiný než Clint, který při zmínce o čemkoliv sladkém vždycky vystartoval jak lovecký pes.

„Za koho mě máte? Jistěže budeme mít dort,“ odpověděl Tony, přičemž ho pustil a mávnu rukou k vzdáleným dveřím, „Je v ledničce. Jen mě prostě víc baví rozdávání dárku. Když pro něj někdo dojde, bude i dort...“  
„Půjdu tam,“ řekl dřív, než se někdo pokusil přihlásit a to čistě z bezpečnostních důvodů, protože když se podíval na tváře a postoje ostatních, nebyl si jistý, jestli je tu někdo, kdo by něco tak křehkého, jako dort donesl vcelku. I když si byl jistý, že by všichni byli ochotní.

„A nezapomeň, že si vážně budeš muset tu motorku odnést. Nežertoval jsem o tom. Tak se moc neunav,“ zavolal za ním Tony, když už byl napůl cesty.

„Neboj, myslím že zvládnu obojí,“ ujistil ho, obracený k němu, takže klidně udělal několik kroků pozadu, usmál se nad jeho přezíravým výrazem, zakroutil hlavou a zašel dovnitř.

Najít dort bylo samozřejmě snadné, zabíral třetinu ledničky, a unést ho společně s dostatečným množstvím talířů zvládl bez mrknutí oka – občas se schopnosti supervojáka hodily v běžném životě – a tak se mohl dokonce i zastavit za prosklenými dveřmi a vyhlédnout ven na skupinku jeho přátel, kteří se vrátili na své místa a teď se o něčem hlasitě bavili a smáli se tomu.

V tu chvíli rozhodně vypadali nejen jako dobře fungující tým, ale jako skupina přátel, kteří si dobře rozumí. Žádné spory ani výhrady, proti jeho poměru s Tonym nebo vůči podplukovníkovi Rhodesovi, který mezi ně ve skutečnosti zapadl s naprostou lehkostí. Nic, co by rušili dynamiku týmu. Nakonec to vypadalo, že jako velitel neodvedl tak špatnou práci, jak měl zvláště v posledních dvou týdnech, dojem.

Pousmál se a vyšel ven na balkon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Steve má ve skutečnosti rád lidi a má velkou důvěru v lidstvo, ale není z těch aktivně společenských lidí. Sedět na konci baru s pivem u ruky a tužkou a papírem, a pozorovat denní, je pro něj naprosto ideálně strávený večer.  
>  \- Tony se velmi mírnil, když připravoval oslavu pro Stevea. Někdo by ho za to měl pochválit. :-D  
>  \- Zvláště muži mají velmi zajímavý vztah ke svým motorkám... a autům... a robotům... a grilům. :-D


	39. Chapter 39

„... a průvodce povídá, že se nemáme odchýlit z cesty. Kouknu se za sebe, abych mu to zdůraznil a co nevidím? No, on už byl v háji!“ pleskl se Rhodey napůl rozhněvaně do stehna, jak byl ponořený do vyprávění, „Strávili jsme deset zasraných hodin brouzdáním v kapradí až po pupek a nenašli jsme ho. Celou cestu zpátky do tábora jsem si jen říkal... co sakra řeknu Pottsové? A víte co? Ten zkurvysyn si tam seděl u ohniště a ládoval se svým úlovkem. Myslel jsem, že ho na místě zastřelím!“

Pobaveně se ušklíbl. Pokaždé, když tuhle historku Rhodey vyprávěl, přidal jí něco málo na zajímavosti, ale pointa zůstala stále stejná; nepotřeboval nějaké průvodce, aby se vyznal v džungli.

„Oh, netušil jsem, že je Tony i lovec,“ zareagoval Bruce, hlasem sice trochu zastřeným, ale konečně vázal všechna slova pěkně do vět a seděl spokojeně rozvalený ve svém lehátku, svíraje v rukách kokos, ze kterého trčelo dlouhé barevné brčko. Byl naprosto v pohodě. Skoro stejně tak, jako když se spolu zhlulili a pak si vlezli pod stůl v jeho laboratoři a prostě se hihňali vtipům, které by nepochopil nikdo, kdo neví, co a proč odpoví supravodič, když mu barman nechce nalít.

„Jistěže je. Lov je přece zábava všech bohatých,“ utrousila Natasha.

Změřil si ji přes kraj své pivní lahve a přimhouřil oči. Oplácela mu pohledem přes deštníček ve svém koktejlu, malý úsměv na rtech, a jak seděla, a z úhlu, pod kterým se na ni díval, měla ty nejdelší nohy na světě, takže jí byl odpuštěn jak výsměch tak i její slova. Téměř.

„Kdybys nebyla tak pěkná, Romanová, tak bych ti řekl, že jsi mrcha,“ houkl jejím směrem, ne, že by si z toho něco dělala, jen se usmála, a obrátil se na Bruce, „Jo, jo, jednu dobu mě to bavilo. Dá se říct, že jsem profesionální lovec, ale ne takový ten šašek ve směšné čepici s klapkama na uších, co jednou za rok zastřelí jelena. Můžu se pyšnit tím, že jsem zabil zvíře doslova na každém kontinentu...“ mávl neurčitě rukou, načež dodal: „Nebo alespoň u něj.“

„Já nikdy nezabil nic většího, než laboratorní morče... a pár desítek lidí... ale odrodil jsem spoustu krav,“ zdůraznil Bruce patřičně hrdě zvláště tu poslední část.

„Jo. To je skvělé. Umíš dávat život. A na to se napijem,“ souhlasil s ním a pozvedl k puse svou lahev, aby se z ní napil, jenže zjistil,že je prázdná, „Sakra, došlo mi pivo,“ povzdechl si a zabloudil pohledem k nedalekému baru, kde byla lednička stále plná piva, nebo v to alespoň doufal. Na pohled vypadala plně a krásně, jenže se mu k ní nechtělo vstávat, ale někomu jinému by se možná mohlo chtít.

Úplně nejblíž baru byl Clint, který spokojeně ležel vtěstnaný mezi širokou dolní částí zábradlí a kovovou horní části. Trochu to vypadalo, že spí, ale pořád zvládal udržet vlastní lahev v ruce, i když ji měl svěšenou podél zídky a samotnou lahev držel jenom dvěma prsty.

„Hej, Robine Hoode, podej mi pivo!“ zavolal na něj, ale bez odezvy.

„Možná usnul,“ usoudil Rhodey, pohled upřený také na Clinta, „Neměli bysme ho vzbudit? Když spadne dolů, bude z něj jenom mastnej flek na chodníku.“

„To neřeš. Ve zverimexu tady na rohu mají teď slevy na křečky, ti toho sežerou stejně jako Clint a dělají i stejný nepořádek.“ Ušklíbl se.

Na jeho poznámku přišla okamžitá, i když ne moc výbojné reakce; Clint zvedl prázdnou ruku a přes horní část zábradlí mu ukázal prostředníček.

„Skvělé. Jsi vzhůru, tak mi podej pivo,“ požádal ho podruhé, opět bez jakékoliv kladné odpovědi.

Nicméně, sotva to dořekl, tak se mu vedl tváři spustila jedna nádherně orosená láhev. Krátce na ni ulpěl překvapený, nicméně rychle toužebný pohledem a uchopil ji za spodek, a pak konečně vzhlédl vzhůru k tomu, kdo mu ji podal. Musel se široce usmát. Shlíželi na něj jasně modré oči patřící jeho super přitažlivému vojákovi.

„To je můj spásný anděl!“ povzdechl si šťastně a přebral si lahev, načež vztáhl druhou ruku, a přejel jejím hřbetem po Steveově vypracovaném břiše, „Ten nejvíc sexy anděl na světě. Co bych si bez tebe počal?“

Steve se jemně, laskavě a zároveň trochu shovívavě usmál, přesně tím druhem úsměvu, který miloval. Tím, co mu dával ten směšný pocit absolutní výjimečnosti, který by jinak pohrdavě odstrčil stranou, ale tentokrát, ve své trochu opilé mysli, si v něm začal libovat a proto se zářivě usmál vstříc Steveovi.

„Nejspíš bys beze mne umřel žízní,“ odpověděl Steve a položil mu dlaň na rameno.

Přesunul ruku na jeho zápěstí a naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby políbil horkou a jako vždy překvapivě jemnou kůži na hřbetu jeho ruky. Voněla a chutnal po mýdle a čistotě. Jen velmi, velmi krátce se zamyslel nad tím, jak mohl někdo, sakra, v takovém horku a po hodinách chlastání, tak krásně vonět, ale pak to pustil z hlavy a, aniž by pustil jeho ruku, se obrátil ke své lahvi.

Spíš cítil, než viděl, že se Steve ještě o něco víc usmál, a jen napůl postřehl, jak si jednou nohou přitáhl blízké lehátko a snadno se na něj obkročmo posadil. Teplá váha jeho paže mu spočinula kolem ramen. Pohodlně se do ní opřel

„Jo, jo, nejspíš jo,“ souhlasil napůl úst, „A proto říkám, že jsi moje spása,“ dodal a teprv pak zvedl lahev k puse, aby se hned zarazil. Nemohl si pomoct, ale najednou se v něm vzbudilo podezření. Ostražitě se podíval na lahev, která sice měla pivní etiketu, ale vevnitř klidně mohlo být něco jiného, protože zatím vždycky, když pil, kroužil kolem něj Steve jako sup kolem kořisti a vrhal jeden nesouhlasný pohled za druhým. Možná byl paranoidní, ale tohle prostě nebylo normální.

„Počkat moment...“ protáhl a zamračil se na lahev, „Tys mi přinesl pivo?“

„Ano...?“ zeptal se Steve napůl, nevinnost sama, se svými nádhernýma modrýma očima a stále tím malým úsměvem.

„Ty,“ ukázal na něj hrdlem láhve, „mi,“ ukázal hrdlem na sebe, „nosíš pivo?“ zopakoval svou otázku a pozvedl flašku nahoru, „Opravdové pivo? Ne vodu z horských pramenů, zdraví pomerančový džus nebo, nedejbože, mlíko?“

„Je to pivo, Tony,“ ujistil ho Steve měkce a bezesporu pobaveně.

„Tak jo, budu ti věřit,“ řekl a statečně se napil z lahve kterou od něj dostal a která, naštěstí opravdu obsahovala pivo; spokojeně si povzdechl a pak se zase obrátil na Stevea, výlučně na něj, jak byli všichni ostatní zapomenuti, a přimhouřil oči, „Myslel jsem, že nemáš rád, když piju,“ nadnesl, nakláněje se víc k němu.

„To jsem nikdy neřekl,“ odmítl Steve, „A také je rozdíl mezi pár pivy s přáteli a lahví a půl whiskey za jeden večer.“

Ušklíbl se. Ani se nemusel ptát, aby věděl, na co Steve naráží, ale stejně s tím nesouhlasil. Tolik toho tehdy určitě nevypil... no možná. Nebyl si popravdě jistý. Měl ten večer rozmazaný do bělavého šumu ze kterého vyčnívala hlavně vzpomínka na osahávání u auta a rychlé vyhonění ve vlastní posteli bohužel bez Steveovy pomocné ruky.

„Tolik jsem tehdy nevypil,“ vyslovil svou námitku nahlas.

„Ne, nevypil, pravděpodobně to bylo ještě tak o skleničku víc,“ odvětil Steve s přetrvávajícím, vlastně docela jasně vzrůstajícím pobavením, které bylo slyšet v jeho hlase a vidět v očích jako drobné jiskry. Nebo to taky možná byl jenom odraz modrých světel nad jejich hlavami či ohňostrojů na obzoru. Něco z toho, ne že by na tom záleželo, protože beztak dokázal jen sledovat jeho tvář a jeho pohybující se rty a poslouchat jeho hlas. Jako nenapravitelný romantický hlupák. Vážně potřeboval tu lobotomii nebo ještě o něco víc alkoholu, obojí vlastně fungovalo stejně.

„Nebyl jsem ale opilý.“

„To v žádném případě... jenom ses neudržel na nohou ani když jsem tě opřel o kapotu auta.“  
„Za to nemohl alkohol, ale jeden přitažlivý blond voják,“ naklonil se k němu ještě o kousek a poklepal mu prst do rozhalenky košile, tam, kde mezi jeho horkou kůží byla už jen jediná překážka, tenké bavlněné tílko. Jakoby v odezvě na jeho dotek, ucítil Steveovy teplé prsty, jak se mu rozeběhly po kru a trochu mu pročísly vlasy. Bylo to příjemné. Měl chuť začít si spokojeně mručet.

„Jsem polichocen,“ broukl Steve polohlasně a opět velmi shovívavě, jak to uměl jenom on.

Trochu pokrčil nos a trochu potřásl hlavou.

„Bylo to naše první rande. Vážně jsem byl tak hrozný?“

„No... řekněme, že bych si na ten večer našel i lepší zábavu,“ odvětil rozvážně, nicméně stále s úsměvem.

„Auš! Právě jsi hluboce zranil moje city,“ zaúpěl teatrálně.

„Ber to z té druhé stránky, když jsi napoprvé vážně hodně špatný, už se můžeš jenom zlepšovat.“

Několikrát překvapeně mrkl, jako pokaždé, když ze Steve vypadla nějaké naprosto impertinentní a tím prudce dráždivá poznámka, a pak se rozesmál.

„To mělo slyšet moje mladší já,“ ušklíbl se, stále ještě smích v hlase, který se ale pomalu vytrácel pouze do pobavení, „Pojď sem,“ zamumlal, chytl Stevea za okraj jeho tílka a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

Jejich ústa se tvrdě a vlhce střetla. Neztrácel víc, než pár vteřin, a drsně, téměř hrubě vsál jeho ret, skoro mezi zuby, a ochutnal jazykem vnitřek jeho pusy. Kokosová chuť Malibu ze Steveova posledního koktejlu byla opojná a to neměl Malibu nijak v lásce. Potěšeně zasténal do polibku a hned vzápětí to udělal podruhé, když cítil Steveovy prsty ve svých vlasech a tlak do temene, kterým si ho přitáhl blíž.

„No tak, chlapi. Jděte si na pokoj. Kdo se má na vás při jídle dívat?“ přerušil ji Clintův hlas, který byl až podezřele blízko na to, že ještě před pár minutami ležel na zábradlí dobré čtyři metry od nich. Musel se přesunout, aby byl ještě víc obtížný, než obvykle.

Pokud by záleželo na něm, prostě by toho otravu ignoroval. Nebylo by to ani vzdáleně poprvé, co na párty cucal někomu mandle a pak občas taky jiné věci. Jenže nezáleželo na něm a i přesto, že se pokusil o odpor a následoval vzdalujícícho se kapitána, mu Steve prostě unikl.

Olízl si rty, stále sladké od Stevea, a povzdechl si nad ztrátou, než vrhl kosí pohled po Clintovi, který byl nyní takříkajíc v kruhu rodinném. Konkrétně seděl Natashe u nohou, opíral se o její lehátko a žvýkal studený hot-dog.

„Promiň. Nechtěli jsme ti kazit zažívání,“ řekl Steve a, ač to znělo jako vtipná poznámka, měl v hlase jakýsi plochý tón, který Tonyho donutil se k němu obrátit. Jo, rozhodně se usmíval víc zdvořile, než cokoliv jiného.

Zamračil se a otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, jenže slova mu jaksi zemřela na jazyku, když se Steve plynule zvedl a vypadalo to, že hodlá odejít. Zatraceně. Jeho výřečnost byla pryč, zaplašená to nepříjemnou opileckou panikou, tentokrát ze Steveova odchodu, a neméně opileckou zlostí na Clinta, že ho vyhnal. Uvědomoval si iracionalitu toho všeho, tím kouskem mozku, co ještě fungoval a sarkasticky komentoval jeho stav a budoucí kocovinu, ale ta samé část nebyla dost iniciativní, aby udělala cokoliv víc, než že stiskl Steveovu ruku – ještě stále položenou na jeho rameni – a tak mu zabránil se vzdálit.

„Kam jdeš?“ zeptal se, trochu ostřeji než plánoval, a zaklonil hlavu přes opěradlo svého lehátka tak, že mohl vidět Steveovi tvář, jak se nad ním vznáší.

Kupodivu, předešlý falešný úsměv byl nahrazen trochu rozpačitým, ale také pobaveným půlúsměvem.

„Měl jsem dvacet sedm lahví piva; kam asi myslíš, že jdu?“

Dvacet sedm...? Dvacet sedm?! Kdy přesně se stalo, že jeho pan Dokonalý do sebe vyklopil dvacet sedm lahví piva a zůstal naživu a na pohled naprosto střízlivý, a jaktože si toho nevšiml? Hanba ti, Starku, ale... Alespoň, po nekonečné době zírání do Steveova obličeje, pochopil, kam jde.

„Aha... jasně,“ odpověděl, jako kdyby měl jen dvouciferné IQ.

„Ehm...“ trochu protáhl Steve a přešlápl z nohy na nohu, „Pořád držíš mou ruku, Tony. Chtěl bych si ji tak trochu vzít zpátky.“

Shlédl na svou ruku, kterou měl stále přitištěnou na Steveově, a dal ji pryč. Když opět vzhlédl, zachytil jenom krátký děkovný úsměv, než se Steve otočil a zamířil k balkonovým dveřím. Sledoval jeho vzdalující se zadek, a že to byl vážně parádní zadek, a převaloval ve své alkoholem zlenivělé mysli, co se právě stalo a co udělal špatně. Tak nějak cítil, že něco udělal špatně, ale to taky mohla být jenom počínající kocovina. Tu tedy preventivně zaplašil douškem ze svého piva. Ne, ten pocit nezmizel, takže za ním určitě něco bylo.

Krátce se podíval na Clinta, který zrovna s Rhodeym nakousl téma fotbalu, a zamračil se na něj. Jo, jeho poznámka zněla jako takové to neškodné špičkování a bylo jasné, že ji tak i myslel, ale byl to taky on, kdo měl řeči o tom, že se Steve prodává. Nemusel by být genius, aby mu došlo, že slyšet takovou poznámku zrovna od Bartona, muselo být pro Stevea nepříjemnější než od kohokoliv jiného. To byla ta drobnost, která mu před chvílí kroužila kolem hlavy a pořád unikala.

Zase se obrátil ke dveřím a zamyšleně se podruhé napil.

Napadlo ho, jestli by měl jít za ním a... udělat něco. Nevěděl přesně, co by měl dělat, ale třeba by prostě mohl poslouchat a tvářit se účastně. To by zvládl. Nemohl už ale zaručit, že by opravdu poslouchal, co Steve říká a tím pádem si nebyl jistý, jestli je dobrý nápad za ním chodit. Lidé, kteří ho znali dobře, a Steve ho den ode dne poznával lépe a lépe, až to bylo někdy děsivé, většinou věděli, kdy se jenom snaží být... milý? Chápavý? Ne tak úplně sám sebou, tedy tak trochu kretén? Jedno z toho nebo všechno výše uvedené.

Rozhodnutý přece jen něco udělat, odložil lahev na opěradlo lehátka, zvedl se a vydal za Stevem.

Hlavní pokoj byl šerý a trochu plaval, protože Jarvis vypnul světla, hned jak Steve prošel, a Tony byl trochu připitý, takže všechno bylo jako skrze vodní stěnu. Zastavil se tedy ve dveřích a trochu zaváhal, než konečně vešel dovnitř. V tu chvíle se alespoň světla pomalu rozsvítila, zároveň s tím se za ním uzavřeli dveře a zcela ztlumili jak zvuk vzdálených ohňostrojů, tak hlasitou hádku o tom, jestli je lepší Redskins nebo druhý tým, jehož jméno nepostřehl.

Rozhlédl sena obě strany, ale samozřejmě nemohl zjistit na které záchody Steve odešel.

„Jarvi?“  
„Přejete si, pane?“

„Kam šel Steve?“

Na otázku nedostal žádnou verbální odpověď, ale světla v jedné z užších chodeb, vedoucích do vedlejšího pokoje, se rozsvítila zhruba tak do půlky, kde byly nejbližší záchody. Mělo mu být jasné, že přesně tam se vydal, ani ptát se na to nemusel. Nicméně, pokud šlo o otázky... když dorazil před zavřené dveře, začal být trochu bezradný. Tohle nebyly veřejné záchody, kam by mohl prostě vejít a předstírat, že se taky musí jít vymočit a jen tak zlehka přitom zapříst rozhovor. Popravdě, tam uvnitř byl jenom jeden záchod a pokud jste nechtěli čůrat do jedné mísy – což bylo bezesporu zábavné, když si člověk dal pár piv a nějaké pěkné veselé pilulky – tak nezbývalo nic jiného, než aby počkal tady venku, hezky opřený o zeď naproti záchodovým dveřím, jako správný perverzní stalker.

Byla to pořádná doba, alespoň na jeho vkus, než se dveře konečně otevřely a stanul v nich... ne, doslova se v nich zarazil Steve, jehož výraz byl ztělesněním věty 'Co to sakra...?!'.

„Tony, co tu...?“ vyjádřil Steve svoje zmatení i slovy a vyšel na chodbu, zavíraje za sebou dveře.

„Čekám tu na tebe.“

„Zatím co jsem...“ nedořekl, jen naznačil palcem za sebe.

„Jo. Přišel jsem ti pomoct.“

Steve zamrkal.  
„S močením?“

„Ne, to asi ne, piss není zrovna jeden z mých fetišů a že jich mám jinak požehnaně,“ odvětil a mávl několikrát rukou, jak chtěl ty své fetiše zdůraznit, protože některé by se možná mohli Stevevi i líbit. Rozhodně už se shodli na rekreačním svazování.

Steve se nadechl s podivným výrazem ve tváři, rty trochu pootevřené, jenže pak zase vydechl, sklapl čelisti a zamračil.

„Nevím, co to slovo znamená a jsem si docela jistý, že to nechci vědět,“ dodal důrazně, ještě než stačil otevřít pusu, aby mu to vysvětlil.

„Oukey,“ trochu protáhl a ztichl, náhle opět neschopný něco říkat. Rád by to připsal na vrub alkoholu, jenže za tohle chlast nemohl. Neznal žádnou kombinaci, která by ho dělala nejistým a stydlivým nebo neschopným mluvit, to dokázal jenom Steve zatracený Rogers... a pak trochu jeho svědomí, když se jednou za čas ozvalo z nějakého temného kouta jeho černé duše.

Zatím co tak uvažoval o kobkách své mysli, se čas asi trochu protáhl a oni už dlouho dobu stáli na chodbě bezeslova, protože Steve tázavě zvedl obočí napůl až ve výzvě.

„Jen jsem přišel, abych...“ neurčitě mávl jednou rukou k vedlejší místnosti a pak zpět ke Steveově hrudi, „se zeptal, jestli je všechno v pořádku?“ dokončil s otázkou, které ani tak nebyla skutečný dotaz, jestli je všechno v pořádku, jako touha zjistit, jestli ptát se byl dobrý nápad.

„Jistěže je,“ odvětil Steve prostě, bez zaváhání, které bylo přeci jen podezřelé.

„Fajn. To je skvělé... bezvadné... všechno je v tom nejlepším pořádku...“ ztichl podruhé, protože tohle vůbec nikam nevedlo, potom se nadechl a rozhodl se, že jít hlavou proti zdi je, jako vždycky to nejlepší řešení, „Podívej, na tohle jsem vážně hodně špatný a proto mi prostě řekni, jestli střílím úplně mimo terč, ale měl jsem dojem, že tam venku... nebyl jsi úplně v pohodě.“

Zatím co počítal vteřiny a sledoval Steveúv nečitelný výraz, se zároveň připravoval na nějakou pořádnou ťavku, která bude znamenat žádný hezký sex na oslavu Dne nezávislosti a kdo ví, jestli ne odchod největší ikony Spojených států do postele, samozřejmě bez jeho doprovodu. Pak se ovšem Steve s povzdechem uvolnil a klesl zády na dveře od záchodu.

„Ne, nebyl,“ připustil polohlasně.

Připsal si plný počet bodů za správný odhad.

„A chceš... mi o tom říct?“ zeptal se, což ho stálo jisté úsilí, neboť to byla vážně hloupá otázka, a Steve svým plochým, nevěřícným pohledem rozhodně nepomáhal „Hej! Trochu spolupráce by tady neuškodilo, protože já se tu snažím... opravdu tvrdě se snažím. Využívám všechno, co vím z Rhodeyho manželské poradny... a od Pepper... a z televizních šou...“ dodal, načež se jeho hlas naprosto vytratil.

Tohle bylo vážně tak hloupé, cítil se směšně, opile a navíc tu neměl lahev ani sklenku, ze které by si přihnul. Ten poslední bod si mohl odpustit, kdyby si s sebou vzal své pití nebo kdyby se třeba jenom vrátili na balkon, kde byl pěkný a zásobený bar. Jo, to by určitě mohli, vzhledem k tomu, že Steve nic neříkal a dál se na něj nerozluštitelně díval.

„Nebo taky můžeme ukončit tenhle,“ naznačil mezi nimi, „trapný rozhovor a zapomenout na to, že jsem perverzní stalker, který za tebou chodí i na záchod a prostě jen... se vrátit za ostatními. A já bych hlavně měl asi přestat mluvit,“ dodal a nechal ruku, kterou do té doby neurčitě gestiulovat, klesnout a pak ji i strčil do kapsy.

Steve se kupodivu trochu usmál, načež potřásl hlavou a pomalu se opřel o dveře záchoda. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se nakonec přece jen odhodlával něco říct, protože pohledem bloudil u svých nohou, než ho opět pozvedl a podíval se Tonymu zpříma do očí.

„Vlastně bych raději zůstal chvíli tady, jestli nevadí,“ připustil, k Tonyho poloviční úlevě; sice by se raději vrátil ke své flašcce, ale přinejmenším už nebylo tak trapné tu být, když tu chtěl být i Steve, „Tam venku se občas cítím... nevím. Není to stud nebo strach, jenom... Znáš ten pocit, že děláš něco špatného, protože ti od dětství říkali, že je to špatné, a ty víš, že není, ale stejně se cítíš provinile?“

Neznal takový pocit, ale věděl, na co Steve naráží, prostě jen... jeho rodiče měli své mouchy, zvláště Howard, ale vést ho k představě, že homosexualita je něco špatného, jedna z nich nebyla a to dokonce i přesto, že máma byla katolička nebo to o sobě alespoň tvrdila a dokonce čas od času chodila do kostela. A nechala ho pokřtít a obřezat, což jí do smrti nehodlal zapomenout.

Takže ne, nikdy necítil vinu nebo stud nad tím, že se mu líbí kouřit Steveovi péro nebo že uvažuje, jaké by to bylo šukat jeho úžasný, kulatý zadek. Ale tak nějak... empiricky chápal, že to pro člověka vyrůstajícího v době kamenné může být problém a vážně, opravdu se s tím snažil pracovat, jen to bylo těžké. Jistou dávku studu a obav chápal, ale tady byl ten rozpor v logice, který se ale rozhodl pro tento moment ignorovat.

„Ty se nemáš proč před nimi cítit provinile, neděláme nic špatného,“ řekl nakonec, po váhání v tichu, tu nejotřepanější frázi za všech za kterou by si nejraději profackoval. Kupodivu ale se Steve malinko usmál, spíš shovívavě než cokoliv jiného, a potřásl hlavou. Možná že chtěl přesně něco takového slyšet.

„Říkal jsem ti přece, že vím. Nestydím se za to, co jsem, jenom některé věci jsou v člověku příliš hluboce zakořeněné, a nenechat se při něčem přistihnout je jedna z těch věcí.“

„Souhlasil si s tím, že nás všichni budou považovat za pár. Nechal ses se mnou fotit na veřejnosti. Už ses nechal přistihnout,“ připomenul mu.

„Vím, jenže to nebylo skutečné a bylo to před lidmi, kteří pro mě nic neznamenají. Teď je to jiné. Je to opravdové a oni,“ pohlédl krátce chodbou k pokoji, „jsou moji přátelé. Prostě je to...“ povzdechl si a promnul čelo, „Uvědomuji si, že to nedává smysl a nechci po tobě, abys to pochopil. Je to můj boj se sebou samým a věř mi, že ho rozhodně hodlám vyhrát, protože cena za vítězství jsi ty a tu bych si nikdy nenechal ujít.“

Zamrkal. Určitě to muselo být chlastem, ale ano, ty slova byla podivně povzbuzující a bylo vážně milé je slyšet, ale přesto se drobně ušklíbl, protože byla zároveň směšná jako všechna velké prohlášení.

„Jo, to je vážně sladké a milé a taky trochu divné, ale,“ položil si ruku na prsa, „pokud jsem já cena pro vítěze, tak mi hodně záleží na tom, kdo vyhraje. Je to i můj boj a měl bych něco udělat... nevím... mohl bych,“ odmlčel se, jak se snažil na něco přijít, až ho nakonec něco přeci jen napadlo, „mám držet ruce víc u těla? Protože vím, že jsem občas trochu tápal, ale nemůže se mi divit. Tohle si rozhodně zaslouží mou pozornost,“ dodal a mávl rukou jeho směrem, ke všemu tomu, o co měl eminentní zájem a jen při představě, že by mohl ochutnat Steveovu kůži, se mu doslova sbíhaly sliny.

„Ne,“ odmítl Steve okamžitě, uchopil ho za ruku, kterou na něj ukazoval a zvedl si ji ke rtům, aby ji rychle a vlhce políbil na dlaň, a pak si ho za ni přitáhl blíž, „Nechci, abys s tím přestal. Líbí se mi... mít tě u sebe,“ dodal se špetkou neobratnosti ve slovech a ano, s tím stydlivým úsměvem a nepatrnou červení na uších, která se v dobrém osvětlení chodby, prostě nedala přehlédnout.

„Tak v tom se dokonale shodneme,“ odvětil nízkým hlasem a využil příležitosti a sáhl po jeho pásku.  
„Ostatní nás budou hledat,“ připomněl jako vždy odpovědný Steve, ale jeho ruce svírající Tonyho boky víc než jenom pevně, jasně říkali, že ve skutečnosti rozhodně nechce, aby přestali.

„Jo, možná jo... asi bychom se měli vrátit,“ odpověděl, trochu škádlivě, a rozepnul knoflíček kalhot, „Ale nejdřív mě nech trochu pocucat tvoje péro. Schází mi ten pocit mít ho v puse... jak mi těžkne na jazyku... a tlačí vzadu do krku...“

Steveovo tiché zasténání bylo v krásném souzvuku s vrznutím rozepínaného zipu. Potutelně se usmál. Miloval pohledu na Steveovu tvář, když říkal všechny ty nemravné věci, které ho dokázaly přimět se červenat a při kterých jeho penis tvrdl téměř na povel. I teď ho cítil pod rukou, když přejel prsty po už oteřeném zipu a tím i bavlně jeho prádla.

Odtrhl pohled od jeho tváře a shlédl dolů, jenom krátce, aby se pokochal tím pěkným obrázkem, jak jeho prsty mizí v zapínání, a pak pomalu klesl na kolena. Trochu nešikovně, protože když to udělal, chodba se zhoupla, ale to nevadilo. Měl skvělou oporu v podobě pevného Steveova stehna. I když už byl na podlaze a koberec ho škrábal do kolen, stejně po těch pevných svalech sklouzl nahoru a dolů, než konečně přesunul ruce k předku Steveových kalhot. Rozevřel je a jedním rychlým pohybem stáhl bílé boxerky jen natolik, aby z nich vyprostil napůl tvrdý penis.

Objal jeho ptáka prsty a i jen to stačilo, aby mu ztvrdl v ruce, a pak se naklonil kupředu. Úhel byl strašný, proto měl radši, když Steve seděl, ale vůně pižma a mýdla byla natolik opojná, že na to rychle zapomněl, a bez váhání sevřel špičku jeho penisu mezi rty. Prudký nádech, spíš napůl vzdech, ho přiměl na krátko obrátil pohled vzhůru a potutelně se vnitřně usmát nad výrazem ve Steveově tváři. Jeho oči byly přimhouřené, ale zároveň velmi jasné a jeho ústa byla otevřená.

Odtáhl se, pouštíc jeho penis z pusy, ale jenom proto, aby se opravdově usmál a olízl si suché rty, než se vrátil zpátky ke svému dílu. Tentokrát nechal rty sklouznout níž, dost daleko, že cítil váhu Steveova penisu vzadu na jazyku a jak se mu opírá o hrdlo. Ten pocit mu vyslal okamžitý vlnu vzrušení do slabin a jeho vlastní penis se vzepřel proti látce kalhot. Bezděčně zasténal, rty stále pevně utažené kolem Steveova penisu. Přesně ten zvuk a vibrace, byla ta troška, které přiměla Stevea zasténat, zároveň s tím ucítil váhu ruky na zátylku a byl donucen, lehkým, i když nekompromisním, tlakem, aby spolkl ještě víc jeho ptáka. Vzepřel se o jeho stehno, ale jenom natolik, aby měl dostatečnou kontrolu, protože se mu zatraceně líbilo mít Steveovo péro hluboko v puse. Pohladit ho jazykem a vychutnat si každou kapku hořké slanosti, které mu plnila ústa. Vzrušovalo ho to. Jeho slabiny skoro trnuly a bolely potřebou se o něco třít, ale ignoroval ji ve prospěch možnosti plně se soustředit na práci svého jazyka a kradmé pohledy vzhůru ke Steveově rozkoší trochu zarudlé tváře.

Cítil se samolibě, když ho tak viděl, jak se všechna ta kapitánská vážnost i rogerovská dokonalost bortí v jeho rukách a Steve se mění v odychující a tiše sténající bytost, kterou měl doslova ve svých dlaních. Miloval i ten pocit, že dokázal na jeho dechu poznat, kdy se blíží ke konci.

Tehdy zpomalil a přešel od pravidelného rytmu k rychlému sání a tření jazyka přesně tím způsobem, kterým donutil Stevea zalapat po dechu a vyvrcholit mu do úst. Bez přemýšlení nebo zaváhání, spolkl všechno, dávno naučený, že je to daleko lepší, než se snažit identifikovat chuť. I když se mu vážně líbilo dávat pořádné vykouření, tak tahle poslední část a samotná chuť spermatu, nebyla zrovna jeho nejoblíbenější věc na světě. Tělní tekutiny holt nechutnaly po čokoládě.

Několika rychlými olíznutími očistil jeho penis než ho s úmyslným, hlasitým a obscénním mlaskavým zvukem pustil z pusy a rozhodně si vychutnal téměř káravý pohled, kterého se mu dostalo ze Steveovy jinak spokojené a uvolněné tváře.

„Tony...“ povzdechl si Steve s lehkým pobavením v pozadí chraplavého hlasu.

Zazubil se a konečně klesl pohodlněji na paty. V tu chvíli se ozvala nejen jeho záda a krk, ale začal si být plně a nepříjemně vědom vlastního péra tísnícího se ve slipech. Urovnal si ho a opřel se o dveře za Stevem ve snaze se zvednout, jenže supervoják se svou supersilou byl samozřejmě rychlejší, chytl ho pod lokty a zvedl k sobě. Sotva se stačil nadechnout a už měl jeho jazyk v puse.

Rozhodně si ale na nic nestěžoval, snad až na točící se rozmlžený obraz před očima, jen zabořil prsty do jeho vlasů a naprosto ochotně mu dal prostor pro hluboký polibek se spoustou jazyka návdavkem. Byl to ten naprosto dechberoucí polibek, který skončil, až když se Steve trochu odtáhl a přejel mu rty i zuby po čelisti až na citlivé místo na krku. Uniklo mu nedůstojné, zato procítěné, zasténání. Objal Stevea kolem zad, přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě a otřel se slabinami o jeho silné stehno, zatím co rukou klouzal po svalech rýsujících se pod košilí až dolů na Steveúv pevný zadek, který stiskl. Přísahal, že v tu chvíli uslyšel u svého ucha krátké zajíknutí, ale neměl moc šanci nad tím uvažoval.

Uviděl jen ostrý záblesk modrých očí a okamžik na to už byl prudce přitlačený k protější stěně. Všechno kolem se opět trochu zhouplo a tak byl víc než rád za pevnou oporu, které se mu od Stevea dostalo. Opřel se o něj většinou své váhy a natáhl se pro další polibek...

„Velice nerad vás přerušuji...“

„Tak nepřerušuj,“ houkl na Jarvise, který se ozval přesně v tu naprosto nejhorší dobu. Copak mu už dávno nenaprogramoval, že má držet hubu, když je jasné že má tvrdo a chystá se si pořádně užít? Ne, nejspíš ne, ale rozhodně to hodlal napravit, jen co Jarvise na pár dní nechá obsluhovat nanejvýš tak pračku a bude do ní cpát jenom špinavé, smradlavé ponožky. Sakra! Vážně to udělá, protože Steve se, k jeho velké lítosti a troše zlosti, rychle vrátil do role pana Odpovědného a místo, aby prostě pokračoval a nevšímal si obtížné umělé inteligence, se odtáhl, ale nechal ruce položené na Tonyho bocích. Držel pevně a bránil mu tak si alespoň třít slabiny o jeho nohu.

„Co je, Jarvisi?“ zeptal se Steve věcně, hlavu natočenou trochu stranou, od Tonyho, jako kdyby poslouchal.

Využil toho a začal vlhkými polibky zpracovávat jeho krk a místo za uchem. Steve se sice zachvěl a bylo vidět, jak se napíná, ale nijak víc na to nezareagoval.

„Vypadá to, že ostatní Avenger a podplukovník Rhodes, se po vás začínají shánět.“

„Co? Jsou to snad naše chůvy?“ zabrblal napůl spíš pro sebe a se značnou dávkou nespkojenosti. Podle toho, jak se od něj Steve ještě trochu vzdálil, bylo už naprosto jasné, že okamžik je prostě pryč. Cítil dokonce, že se i jeho se nadšení a chtíč pomalu rozplývá a zůstává mu jenom trochu se motající hlava, nepříjemný tlak mezi nohama a rozmrzelost.

„Ne, pane, ale zdá se, že agentce Romanové došel význam slov agenta Bartona a dospěla k názoru, že by se někdo měl jít přesvědčit, jestli je kapitán Rogers v pořádku...“

„To je trapné,“ řekl Steve polohlasně a sklonil hlavu, jak to dělal pokaždé, když se opravdu cítil ve velkých rozpacích nebo frustrovaný.

„Na druhou stranu podplukovník Rhodes velmi přesně odhadl situaci a prohlásil, že sem nikdo nemá chodit, pokud nechce vidět váš nahý zadek, pane Starku, a dodal, že on je vděčný, že už ho neviděl dva roky,“ rozvedl to Jarvis s patřičnou škodolibosti.

„Ach bože... A právě se to stalo ještě stupeň trapnější,“ zamumlal Steve s povzdechem a opřel si čelo o Tonyho rameno. Přísahal by na všechno, co je mu svaté, že cítil ještě větší než obvyklou horkost, v místě, kde se jeho krku dotýkala Steveova nejspíš do ruda rozpálená tvář. Dobře, tohle bylo vtipné, takovým tím naprosto pubertálním způsobem.

„Tohle tě hodně baví, co Jarvi?“ houkl ke stropu a opravdu, opravdu se snažil znít naštvaně, jenže to šlo těžko, když mu celá situace začínala připadat hrozně směšná a navíc měl na rameni položenou Steveovu hlavu a... jo, určitě ho právě slyšel zašňupat pobaveně nosem.

„Musím připustit, pane, že to má jisté humorné kouzlo,“ odvětil Jarvis hladce.

„Já se rozhodně nebavím,“ pokračoval v roli pána naštvaného na svého elektronického komorníka, i když už to dělal jen čistě proto, že mohl slyšet další jednoznačně pobavené uchechtnutí u svého ucha, které velmi rychle přešlo ve smích. Až v tu chvíli Steve zvedl hlavo, ale jenom natolik, aby si mohli pohlédnout do očí. Tváře měl z rozpaků stále trochu zarudlé, ale určitě také ze smíchu a vypadal vlastně... Sakra, vypadal trochu opile. Najednou mu došlo, že ty podivné nechápavé a ploché pohledy, mělo co dělat víc s pivem, panáky a koktejly, které vypil, než s tím, že by mu nerozuměl. A ten lesk v očích... Tolikrát Steve zopakoval, že se nemůže opít, až to vzal jako fakt a nedošlo mu, jaké je to vlastně hloupost. Tak, jak na Steve působily léky v dostatečně velké dávce, musel jen mít hodně, ale hodně chlastu, aby se opil. Skoro třicet piv byl rozhodně dobrý začátek.

„Ve skutečnosti ti to přijde zábavné. Nepopírej to,“ prohlásil Steve se smíchem blížícím se spíš opilému pochechtávání.

Na okamžik semkl rty, aby zadržel zvuk, který se mu z nich dral, ale pak se na to prostě vykašlal a začal se pochechtávat stejně, jako Steve. Oficiálně se sice nemohl Tony Stark hihňat, to bylo naprosto pod jeho úroveň, a taky pod úroveň velkého Kapitána Ameriky a pana Dokonalého, ale tady spolu, když ho držel kolem pasu a Steve mu svíral boky... tady, když se na sebe tiskli... byli sami sebou. Byli jen nějaký Steve z Brooklynu a nějaký Tony, kterého nikdo neznal. Takže se oba klidně mohli chechtat představě, že sem někdo přijde a najde je tu s kalhotami u kotníků a nahým zadkem.

„Nepřijde.. a ty si opilý,“ obvinil ho.

„Nejspíš trochu ano,“ připustil Steve bez protestů a vtiskl mu na rty jeden velmi krátký polibek, „Ale líbí se mi to,“ následoval další polibek, o něco delší než předešlí, ale pořád to byl jen malí vlhký dotek rtů, „Možná bychom se tam nemuseli vracet...“ navrhl svůdně s další rychlou pusou.

„Možná...“ přitakal, i když věděl, že by se vrátit měli. Matně tušil, přes chlast, vzrušení a pobavení, že Pavoučice byla natolik podlá, aby poslala Bartona, čistě jen pro tu srandu, že jim zrovna on bude dělat kazišuka. Natasha byla prostě zákeřný tvor.

„Ne. Nejspíš by nám to neprošlo... poslali by kavalérii,“ řekl Steve, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky a zároveň odporující sám sobě. Také dodal malí zklamaný povzdech.

„Jo, to asi jo,“ souhlasil, ale ani vzdáleně se neměl k tomu Stevea pustit nebo třeba jenom přestat přejíždět prsty po zadní straně jeho krku. Dělal to rád. Vždycky tím z těch pěkných růžových rtů vyloudil vzrušující zvuky, stejně jako teď, když si Steve povzdechl a opět se naklonil dopředu. Jedna jeho ruku přitom z Tonyho boku zklouzla na břicho.

„Myslím, že nám dají ještě pár minut...“ řekl Steve, výmluvně shlédl dolů a, než mu stačil odpovědět, provokativně zavadil prsty o okraj jeho kalhot. Podíval se stejným směrem, ke svému rozkroku kde se ještě vzpínala jeho poloviční erekce. Přes všechen ten smích na ni tak trochu pozapomněl, což bylo vlastně dobře, protože teď už nebyla šance, že si užije. I když, Steveovy prsty, putující mu po kůži, byly neskutečně svůdná nabídka a okamžik nad ní zauvažoval, jenže prvotní nadšení, ta pěkná spontánnost, už se rozplynula. I když to samozřejmě neznamenalo, že večer skončil. Jen tuhle erekci bude muset prostě rozchodit.

„To je dobré. Budu myslet na mrtvá koťátka a mojí babičku ve spodním prádle,“ odvětil s malým úšklebkem a natáhl se k zaskočeně se tvářícímu Steveovi pro jeden rychlý polibek, než ho konečně zcela pustil a poklepal ho po hrudi, „Ale dlužíš mi jedno vykouření,“ upozornil ho, vyklouzl mu z objetí a obešel ho, aby se dostal ke dveřím na záchod a jakmile byl u nich, napůl se obrátil, ušklíbl a dodal: „Nezapomeň si zapnout kalhoty, čouhají ti spodky. Trochu slušnosti, kapitáne!“ přidal ještě a vychutnal si výraz naprosté hrůzy ve Steveově obličeji i to, jak se cudně napůl odvrátil, aby si zapnul kalhoty – jako kdyby už dávno všechno neviděl.

„Zůstal bych slušný, kdybych tě nepoznal,“ vyčetl mu Steve hravě během upravování.

„Ach, já vím, jenže já se vyžívám v hanobení národních ikon,“ odvětil a zahýbal obočím.

„To vlastně neznělo jako vtip,“ podotkl Steve, nicméně se stále usmíval.

Pozvedl oči k nebi. Jistěže to byl vtip, i když na 4. července asi trochu moc kontroverzní. V tento den si měl každý užívat krásu národních barev, velkolepost sochy Svobody, ohňostrojů a barevných kloboučků v podobě vlajky, a on si vážně užíval. Byl naprosto a stoprocentně do tohoto úžasného svátku a patriotismu, však to také před pár minutami ukázal, protože, bez legrace, červencové vykouření byla tradice a on cucal ptáka samotnému Kapitánovi Americe. Co mohlo být víc vlastenecké? Dnes večer byl dokonalý patriot.

„Jdi napřed. Já přijdu za pět minut, aby nepoznali, že jsme byli spolu,“ řekl s naprosto seriozní tváří.

„Víš, tenhle trik byl známý už ve čtyřicátých letech,“ odvětil Steve a to s patřičnou dávkou skepse.

„Nebuď takový rejpal,“ odfrkl si pobaveně, než trochu zvážněl, „Běž. Přijdu...“

Steve odpověděl jen malým kývnutím a obrátil se k odchodu. Vyprovodil ho rychlým pohledem na jeho zadek a dlouhé nohy a vešel do koupelny. Jeho kroky vedly kam jinam než k umyvadlu, aby si nejdřív v rychlosti omyl ruce, načež si do nich nabral vlažnou vodu a vypláchl si také pusu od přetrvávající hořkoslané chuti. Jakmile to udělal dvakrát, pustil se do druhého kola mytí rukou, tentokrát s dostatečnou dávkou mýdla, zatím co se na sebe podíval do zrcadla a musel konstatovat, že má opět a stále ten výraz. Potřeboval se přestat tvářit jako připitomělá, trochu opilá, zamilovaná náctiletá školačka, konstatoval pro sebe s drobným vnitřním úšklebkem, když si oplachoval obličej.

Koukl na hodinky zářící na horním okraji zrcadla, které hlásali jedenáct deset. Nejen že tu dokonce byl pět minut, taky to vypadalo, že je přesně ten nejlepší čas dodržet další milé červencové tradice. Trochu se uchechtl. Dnešní noci se narážek na kouření asi nikdy nezbaví, protože co bylo freudovsky klasičtější, než parafráze s doutníkem. Ach, kdyby tohle někdy napadlo Rhodeyho...

Anižby se přestal trochu pochechtávat, si upřel ruce do kalhot a vyšel z koupelny míříc rovnou k balkonovým dveřím. Jakmile je otevřel, přivítal ho sborový jásot a pozvedlé sklenky. Někdo tu měl vážně otřesný smysl pro humor.

„Děkuji, děkuji,“ zanotoval a napůl se uklonil, „Vím, že mě neskonale rádi vidíte,“ pravil s lehkostí.

„Dohadovali jsme se, jestli se vůbec vrátíte,“ ozřejmil mu Rhodey.

„Sázel jsem, že ano... Vítěz!“ dodal Bruce tím svým táhlým, omámeným hlasem, ale s úsměvem.

„Ale vyhrál si jenom o fousek,“ odpověděl mu, trochu překvapivě Steve, a donutil nejen Tonyho, ale i ostatní, aby se na něj ohlédl, což odměnil nepatrným a naprosto svatouškovským úsměvem, kterým je dokonale umlčel a zastavil další popichování.

Trochu přimhouřil oči a změřil si ho. Vypadal docela klidně, téměř líně, jako po každém dobrém orgasmu a byl pohodlně opřené, jednu nohu nataženou na samotném lehátku. Neubránil se tomu, aby po celé její nezanedbatelné dálce sjel očima až k rozkroku a to ho donutilo převalit hořkoslanou chuť, kterou měl stále na jazyku a připomnělo, že by se jí docela rád zbavil. Odvrátil se tedy, aby sebral z opěradla své čerstvě otevřené pití, a jen koutkem oka při tom zachytil Stevevův malý úsměv, které nemohl nic jiného než opětovat. Alespoň na okamžik, než se po krátkém loku a odložení lahve, zaměřil na ostatní.

„Myslím, že nastal pravý čas na malí zákusek,“ přerušil, pár dlouhých okamžiků trvající ticho, zatím co ho kroky vedli k baru.

Tam, dostatečně skrytá, aby ji Rhodey při nalévání pití nenašel, byla krabice s doutníky. Vytáhl ji a krátce otevřel, jen aby zkontroloval její obsah a nasál vůni. Zapálil by si hned, ale jako správný hostitel musel nabídnout nejdřív ostatním.

„Kdo si dá?“ zeptal se a vyšel s otevřenou krabici zpoza barového pultu.

„Kubánské?“ zeptal se Rhodey, který doslova mlsně sledoval krabici v jeho rukách.

„Jistě. Za koho mě máš?“ zeptal se s předstíraným dotčením.

„Není to nelegální?“ zeptal se Bruce ze svého místa, aniž by se obtěžoval pohnout víc, než jenom pusou.

Věnoval mu přezíravý pohled.

„To i marihuana,“ připomněl mu, zatím co přistoupil k Rhodeymu a nabídl mu jeden z doutníků. Podle svého zvyku Rhodey nevzal první, který mu padl pod ruku, ale velmi pečlivě si vybral, jako kdyby hledal jenom jeden, konkrétní naprosto ideální kousek. Trpělivě, tentokrát i bez pozvánek počkal, než si ten vyvolený vytáhl z krabičky a přičichl k němu.

„Do pěti gramů ne,“ odvětil Bruce na jeho poznámku velmi důležitě, hlavně proto, že byl natolik opilý, že už se ani nezvedl z lehu, když k němu přistoupil s otevřenou krabicí. Krátce zauvažoval, jestli by mu měl vůbec dávat něco kouřit, když se tím mohl ve svém stavu klidně zapálit, ale pak nad tím pokrčil rameny. Pokud z nich někdo dokázal projít hořícím barákem a vyjít ven jenom v očaděných spodkách, byl to Hulk, takže grilované Bruce Banner nehrozilo, maximálně tak demolice New Yorku.

„Jasně. A když si mi sem přinesl půl kila, tak sis prostě jen spletl desetinou čárku,“ přitakal s vážností.

„Desetinná čárka je... prokletí... všech matematiků,“ zanotoval Bruce s úsměvem a vzal si jeden doutník, který pak trochu neobratně sevřel mezi prsty. Buď byl opravdu tak opilý, nebo nikdy nedržel doutník v ruce. Teď se nabízela otázka, jestli se nepozvrací, ale i ta proběhla Tonyho myslí a zase zmizela.

„Máme tu půl kila marijánky?“ zeptal se Clint se zájmem.

„Měli jsme, ale už nemáme. Jak dlouho myslíš, že nám dvěma,“ naznačil mezi sebou a Brucem, který s veškerým vědeckým zaujetím zkoumal doutník, „vydrží takové půl kilo?“ zeptal se a hned se vesele ušklíbl nad Clintovým výmluvným pohledem a nabídl krabici jeho směrem, „Dáš si?“

„Trávu bych si dal, ale po tomhle by se mi třásly ruce,“ odmítl, poukazujíc na svoje ruce tím, že je zvedl.

„Já si dám,“ přihlásila Natasha o svůj podíl.

„S největším potěšením,“ řekl hladce, když jí nabízel krabici, a usmál se.

Natsaha zvedl obočí a vzala si jeden doutník. Na rozdíl od Bruce, ona věděla, jak s ním zacházet a v prstech ho držela s veškerou, fascinujcí elegancí, kterou prostě nemohl jen tak přehlédnout.

„Tohle není porno, Starku,“ upozornila ho, jako kdyby mu četla myšlenky, ale ne se skutečnou výčitkou v hlase, naopak měla koutky rtů zvednuté v pobaveném úsměvu. Nakonec to vypadalo, že i strašidelná amazonka se uměla opít a bavit.

„Něco takového mě vůbec nenapadlo,“ předstíral pohoršení, ale jenom na tu malou chvíli, než se obrátil ke Seveovi a tázavě se na něj zahleděl, „A co ty, vojáku?“

Nejdřív mu odpověděl jen pohledem, jeden z těch pobavených, ale také shovívavých, načež se smiloval a odpověděl i slovy:

„Víš, že nekouřím.“

„Doutník není jako cigareta. Ten se nekouří,“ řekl, s patřičným zapálením pro věc, a vytáhl jeden z doutníků, který přivalil mezi prsty a významně zvedl obočí, „Doutník se pomalu vychutná, stejně jako opravdu kvalitní whiskey nebo dobré jídlo. Doutník, to je... kousek srolované slasti. Dokud neochutnáš, nepochopíš. Věř mi.“

„Věřím ti, Tony, ale můj žaludek by nemusel,“ odvětil Steve stále zamítavě, ale pravda byla, že sledoval doutník trochu toužebným a zvědavým pohledem.

„Zvracíš po doutnících?“ zeptal se Clint, trochu překvapeně, ale hlavně pobaveně.

„Po cigaretách. Doutník jsem nikdy neměl,“ připustil, opět s tím zvědavě toužebným pohledem, kterým sledoval, jak Tony zlehka otáčel svůj doutník mezi prsty. Těžko se to dalo přehlédnout. Pobaveně, ale hlavně záludně se usmál a přiblížil ke Steveovi natolik, že se jejich kolena dotýkala. Reakce na to byl tázavý pohled.

„Jak jsem říkal, doutník není jako cigarety,“ řekl tónem, kterým by se dalo prodávat svatým hříchy.

„Navíc, první cigareta nechutná nikomu,“ dodal Rhodey, čímž mu to trochu kazil, vlatně docela dost, protože Steve odvrátil pohled někam za Tonyho záda a pak se opět shovívavě usmál, ale na ně něj nýbrž na Rhodeyho.

„První cigaretu jsem měl ve třinácti a vlastně mi docela chutnala. To jen organismus supervojáka nesnese tabák,“ odvětil, zase vzhlédl k němu a koutek mu zacukal v provokativním úsměvu, „Každopádně děkuji, Tony, myslím, že jsi první muž, který mi nabídl doutník a myslel opravdový doutník,“ dodal s naprostou lehkostí.

Zamrkal do nastálého ohlušujícího ticha, který dokázal Steve vytvořit už podruhé za méně než pět minut a to jedinou větou. A pak že, zatraceně, nebyl dobrý se slovy!

„To byla impertinentní poznámka. Asi jsem opilejši, než jsem si myslel,“ přerušil Steve mlčení, přičemž se zamyšleně zamračil na svou lahev.

„Jo, zlato, jsi už trochu houbovitý,“ souhlasil s pobavením, které přešlo v lehké zasmání, což byl asi signál i pro ostatní, že taková narážka je naprosto v pohodě. Alespoň že to pobavilo všechny ostatní, včetně Stevea, který se sice usmíval jen málo, ale pořád se usmíval. Sklonil se k němu, prostě neodolal, a rychle ho políbil na rty, a opět se obrátil na ostatní, předávaje krabičku s cutterem a sirkamy první volné ruce; naštěstí Rhodeyho.

„Buďte mými hosty,“ vybídl je, zdvořilost a dobré vychováno samo ,a klesl při těch slovech na Steveovo lehátko, hezky mezi jeho roztažené nohy. Ovšem to, že to udělal, si uvědomil až ve chvíli, když ucítil jeho ruku na kříži. Tehdy se k němu obrátil s pozvednutým obočím a trochu se usmál, aby se zase zaměřil na Rhodeyho, který si právě dozapálil svůj doutník a úslužně podával krabičku Vdově. Na to se těšil.

Upřímně zvědavě ji sledoval, jestli bude mít vůbec ponětí co dělat a kupodivu měla. Špičku uštípla s naprostou samozřejmostí, asi vlastně jak jinak, když nože byla její druhá nejoblíbenější zbraň, a pak stejně zkušeně jen zlehoučka připálila konec, aby, až si byla jistá, že je doutník správně rozžehnutý, předala krabičku Brucovi.

Tam už to nebyla taková paráda.

Teď už bylo jasné, že s doutníkem nikdy neměl co dočinění, už jen podle toho, jak nešikovně ho při střihání držel. Určitě ho musel střihnout křivě a roztřepit. Bylo mu toho doutníku hluboce a upřímně líto. A rozhodně tu zkázu nechtěl vidět zblízka a tak se ani nepokoušel vstát, aby mu s tím pomohl.

„Hej, kámo, já to udělám,“ vstoupil do toho naštěstí Rhodey, trpělivost sama, který se na to už asi nezvládl dívat.

Pohled na to, jak Rhodey odložil svůj doutník, aby aby si vzal ten Brucův a pokusil se zachránit, co se dalo, alespoň správným zapálením, už docela vtipný byl, zvláště to, jak se jinak inteligentně vypadající Bruce přiblble tvářil, když mu Rhodey podával doutník zpět.

„Hlavně nešlukuj, fazolko,“ houkl na něj ze svého místa a vzal si od Rhodeyho krabičku.

„Já... to nechápu,“ pravil Bruce zamyšleně a změřil si doutník.

„Myslím, že bychom mu už neměli dovolit pít,“ ozval se tiše vedle jeho ucha Steveúv napůl starostlivý, ale také napůl pobavený hlas.

„Tak moc bych se o něj nebál. Nemůže se otrávit alkoholem, ne?“ houkl přes rameno a věnoval Steveovi jeden pohled, jen aby zahlédl skepsi v jeho očích, ale stále i pobavení, takže ten komentář nebral vážně.

„Není to složité, doktore,“ řekl hladce Natasha, dokonce to znělo až vlídně, a zvedla svůj doutník ke rtům.

Utkvěl pohledem na Natashiných rtech tisknoucích doutník. Na ženách s cigaretou nebo dokonce doutníkem v puse prostě bylo něco vzrušujícího, ať si o škodlivosti kouření říkal, kdo chtěl co chtěl, a jak mohl, jen tak zběžný pohledem na ostatní, vyjma Stevea, zjistil,že ani oni nemohli odtrhnout od Natashy oči. To jak elegantně vpustila malý obláček kouře z pusy... Krabička se zápalkami mu zahradila výhled, když mu ji Rhodey prakticky vrazil do nosu. Zamračil se na něj, ale toho si jeho kamarád ani nevšiml, protože upřeně pozoroval Natashu.

„Zajímavé...“ ohodnotil Bruce a vypadal při tom víc roztržitě, než obvykle

„To bych řekl,“ zamumlal si Rhodey pod vousy.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl, potřásl hlavou a otevřel krabičku, aby z ní vylovil cutter a krabičku sirek. Když přišlo na věc, doutník byl vždy lákavější, než většina jiných věcí, dokonce včetně ženy s doutníkem. Odstřihl špičku z toho svého, škrtl zápalkou a pak několika malými bafnutími zahřál jeho konec. Jemný, kořeněná chuť se mu krásně rozlinula po jazyku a zahřála ho.

Spokojeně vypustil obláček kouře a naprosto bez přemýšlení klesl dozadu na Steveovu hruď. Téměř okamžitě měl kolem pasu ovinutou jeho ruku. Pousmál se a zpod přimhouřených víček sjel pohledem po ostatních. Brucovi, který trochu kuckal, protože neposlechl radu, aby nešlukoval. Rhodeymu, který si labužnicky vychutnával svůj doutníček a Natashe s Clintem, kteří se spolu bavili a Vdova zrovna Clintovi přeci jen vnucovala svůj doutník.

Sice to bylo zvláštní uvědomění, ale přesto přišlo; pocit spokojenosti, jaký velmi dlouho necítil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vtip: Přijde supravodič do baru, sedne si a chce si objednat, když tu mu barman povídá: Tady supravodičům nenaléváme. A tak se supravodič zvedne a bez jakéhokoliv odporu odejde. :-D


	40. Chapter 40

Sledoval zpod přivřených víček, jak Steve sbírá ze země rozházené lahve. Pohodlně rozvalený na lehátku měl přesně ten nejlepší výhled na jeho zadek a nohy a rozhodně se tím pohledem kochal. Nebýt v tom příjemném stavu pomalého střízlivění, kdy byla kocovina ještě v nedohlednu, určitě by si ten výhled nejen užíval, ale udělal by daleko víc.

„Pomůžu ti...“ přerušil jeho snění mumlavý hlas, ozývající se z vedlejší skupinky lehátek odkud se taky vzápětí vrávoravě zvedl Rhodey. Tak to vypadalo, že nakonec nebyli úplně sami.

„To je dobré, dodělám to sám,“ ujistil ho Steve.

„Tak jo... dobrou,“ zabručel Rhodey, propotácel kolem Tonyho a spíš zapadl, než vešel do pokoje. Vyprovodil ho pobaveným, ale krátkým pohledem, protože něj padl stín, takže k němu zvedl hlavu a okamžitě se usmál. Steve byl nad ním, ruce složené na prsou a výmluvně pozvednuté obočí.

„Je čas jít,“ prohlásil Steve rozhodně, téměř to byl rozkaz, který zněl jako naprosto otřesný nápad.

Musel by se zvednout a na to se cítil příliš pohodlně. Nebyl před chvílí ochotný vstát ani proto, aby si třeba jnom osahal Steveův zadek, potácet se až do postele, byť by do ní stáhl svého sexy vojáka, bylo prostě příliš namáhavé. Zvedl ruku a, stejně líně, jak se cítil a jak běžely jeho myšlenky, s ní přejel po Steveově noze od kolena, směrem vzhůru až k zadku a stiskl jednu pevnou půlku ve své dlani a přitáhl si ho tak k sobě blíž. No, spíš se o to pokusil, Protože Steve se nedal, pevný jako skála... bohužel zatím ne na těch správných místech... a položil mu ruku na zápěstí.

„Zůstaneme tady,“ zamumlal a když už si ho nemohl k sobě přitáhnout, tak alespoň jeho zadek pevně promnul, „Můžeme se dívat na východ slunce... nebo tak něco. Romantika?“

„Jistě, romantika,“ odvětil Steve hlasem, ze kterého doslova odkapával sarkasmus, a sklonil se, aby mu položil ruku na rameno, „No tak, Tony, vstaň. Dostaneme tě do postele. Musíš se vyspat.“  
„Můžeme spát tady,“ držel se pevně své myšlenky a hlavně neochoty se pohybovat, ostatně to ani nebylo třeba. Vážně si prostě jen mohli k sobě přitáhnout lehátka, sehnat nějakou deku a zdřímnout si. Rozhodně by to nebylo poprvé, co šel po večírku spát na dost podivné místo. Lehátko u bazénu bylo ještě úplně v pohodě.

„Jestli nevstaneš, budu tě muset do postele odnést,“ varoval ho Steve.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl.

„To neuděláš,“ prohlásil přesvědčeně, nebyl přece žádná slípka z podřadných románů, aby ho chtěl někdo nosit v náručí, i když na druhou stranu... Steve už to sakra udělal! Došlo mu až příliš pozdě, jelikož tou dobou už byl nad ním Steve skloněný a natahoval ruku po jeho nohách, jakoby ho opravdu plánoval zvednout z lehátky. Rychle zachytil zápěstí paže, kterou už měl prakticky vsunutou pod nohama, a zastavil ho tak. Nebyl zatraceně žádné princezna z Disney filmu, aby se nechal nosit. Mohl vstát... no, možná mohl jenom tak vstát. Pravda byla, že tak trochu necítil svoje nohy.

„Oukey... Oukey! Už vstávám... Už vstávám,“ řekl ale rychle, aniž by dbal na rosolnatý pocit ve všech končetinách a také, jakmile mu Steve trochu uhnul, shodil nohy z lehátka na zem. Pevný kámen pod chodidly; jako opora docela ušel, takže se opřel o Steveovo předloktí a zvedl se. Všechno kolem se úžasně zhouplo, jak na horské dráze, a tak se místo ve stoje ocitl opřený o svalnatý hrudník, což nebylo vůbec, ale vůbec špatné. Spokojeně si zabručel a zvedl pohled vzhůru, do Steveovy stále shovívavé a zároveň trochu pobavené tváře. Jeho ruku ucítil, jak mu objala boky. Napodobil ho, takže stáli ve vzájemném objetí, hezky tělo na tělo. Moc dobře cítil horkost a vůni, směsici mýdla, piva s nádechem doutníků, který vedle něj kouřil. Doslova se mu z toho sbíhaly sliny, takže se vytáhl, zabořil nos do uhybu jeho krku a po pár dlouhých nádeších, ho také políbil na tepající žílu na krku.

„Vidíš? Stojím,“ zamumlal mu do ucha, zatím co se rty lehce dotýkal jeho lalůčku.

„Vidím,“ odpověděl Steve a trochu se zachvěl pod dotekem, „Teď ještě jestli můžeš chodit,“ dodal už o poznání méně rozechvěle odtáhl ze z doteku, aby mohl uchopit Tonyho pevněji a nasměrovat ke dveřím.

Podvolil se mu sice bez větších protestů, ale alespoň si neodpustil nespokojené odfrknutí a kosý pohled, předtím než se společně vydali ke dveřím. Stát a trochu se hýbat jako vždycky pomohlo. Opar lenosti a malátnosti se pomalu zvedl z jeho mozku, takže si nejen koutkem oka všiml Rhodeyho, který odpadl na pohovce a hlasitě chrápal, hlavně už při vstupu do výtahu ani nepotřeboval oporu, i když to neznamenalo, že se ji vzdal. Naopak. Objal Steveův pas i druhou rukou a tázavě k němu vzhlédl.

„Dám si sprchu. Připojíš se?“ zeptal se trochu podbízivě.

Steve si pozdechl a jeho prsty se mu rozeběhly po zátylku.

„Měl bych spíš dohlédnout, aby ses dostal bezpečně do postele,“ řekl, ale v jeho tónu bylo jasně slyšet, že to říká jenom z povinnosti.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl.

„S tím naprostou souhlasím a začít bys měl tím, že mi nedovolíš uklouznout na mokré podlaze,“ přitakal s naprostou vážností, i když se stěží udržel, aby se nezačal pochechtávat. Bylo zábavné používat na Stevea ta nejotřepanější klišé a sledovat jeho výraz, hodně pobavený, ale také trochu toužebný. Dokázal sednout i na tak starý lep.

„To je asi dobrý nápad,“ souhlasil stejně vážně, i když s leskem smíchu v očích.

Přítáhl si ho k rychlému polibku předtím, než se dveře na jeho patro otevřely. Ve společném objetí, díky jeho opilosti, spíše vklopýtali dovnitř a drželi se po většinu cesty k jeho ložnici. Pustil Stevea, až když prošli dveřmi do ní a potřeboval se zbavit svého oblečení. Rychle skopl boty a shodil košili, to šlo snadno, ale s kalhotami byl trochu problém, ty se mu podařilo nechat spadnout na zem až v koupelně a při vystupování z nohavic se trochu zapotácel. Vzhledem k letité praxi to vybalancoval a vstoupil do sprchy... no, po pár krocích se do ní dostal a ne poprvé ho napadlo, že by si pro jednou taky mohl pořídit menší koupelnu. Ne že by to někdy skutečně hodlal udělat, ale myslet na to mohl.

Proud vody nebyl nikterak silný a byl spíš vlažný, než teplý. Jarvis ho dokonala znal. S povzdechem si nabral dlaň a nejdřív si zchladil obličej, než pomalu vstoupil pod proud. Vlažná voda byla příjemná alespoň na ramena, o něco méně na rozkrok, ale snesl to pro těch pár prvních okamžiků, než se k němu zezadu přitisklo Steveovo horké tělo a samotná voda se zahřála.

Jeho dlaně mu sklouzl po bocích, přes břicho, až na hrudník, kolem kterého ho Steve poměrně pevně objal a zabořil mu nos zezadu do krku.

„Tony,“ zamumlal Steve. Kromě jeho horkého dechu na zátylku cítil i výmluvnou tvrdost tisknoucí se mu na zadek. Vyslala mu to intenzivní vlnu vzrušení přímo do slabin, jak si představil, že by stačilo jenom málo... jo, malý kousek, aby mohl cítit tu tvrdnoucí délku v sobě.

Zkousl sten mezi zuby, poslepu hmátl dozadu, jen aby pohladil silné stehno a pevný zadek, a také využil opory Steveova těla, aby se mu v náruči obrátil. Rukama se okamžitě rozeběhl po hladké, mokré kůži a přisál se na tepající bod pod Steveovou bradou. Voda jenom zředila chuť soli a mýdla, nesmyla ji. Ještě ne. Olízl ji a spokojeně si vychutnal, jak Steveovi zakloktal vzdech v hrudi. Potutelně se usmál a pokračoval v hrubých polibcích a sání směrem vzhůru po jeho krku, až k čelisti, a dával si přitom velmi záležet na tom, aby rozhodně zanechal stopy. Věděl sice, že nevydrží dlouho, možná jenom pár desítek minut, ale stejně se mu líbila ta představa zanechat na perfektní kůži jeho pana Dokonalého alespoň malou značku.

Steveovi to nevadilo. Velmi ochotně nastavoval svůj krk a obrátil se vstříc polibku, až když se Tony dostal přes čelist k jeho rtů. Střetli se trochu hrubě. Mohl cítit zuby na pysku, jak mu o ně otřely a samotný tlak Steveových rtů na ty jeho, ho trochu donutil uhnout hlavou dozadu. Ale jenom na tu chvíli, než převzal kontrolu a vklouzl jazykem do Steveovi pusy. Ještě chutnal po pivě a tato chuť se teď mísila s přetrvávající sladkou hořkostí doutníků, která měl on sám stála na jazyku.

Zabořil mu prsty do mokrých vlasů a stáhl si ho blíž k sobě.

Steve zatlačil do jeho boků a svou vahou, a trochou síly, ho donutil zacouvat... no spíš zapotácet se dozadu několik dlouhých kroků, až narazil do stěny sprchy. Opora kamene mu přišla vhod a plně ji využil v okamžiku, kdy Steve roztrhl jejich polibek a přitiskl mu ústa na krk, jak oplácel jeho předešlé laskání. Cítil horké sání, někde na okraji bolesti, a pak tepání pod kůži, které dávalo znát, že Steveovi se ho určitě povedlo označit Jeho kůže byla měkká a naprosto, úplně lidská, bez superléčivých schopností a tak bylo jasné, že rudý otisk tam bude nejen zítra, ale nejspíš ještě za pár dní.

Ta představa byla vzrušující a to ve skutečnosti nikdy neměl rád, aby si ho ženy značkovaly, jako kdyby byl jejich pes. Až moc to zavánělo závazkem nebo třeba jen zdáním závazku, ale tentokrát... prohrábl Steveovi vlasy a sklonil se k jeho uchu.

„Víš, že nesnáším roláky, že jo?“ řekl se smíchem, který mu bublal v hrudi hlavně nad infantilností takové poznámky.

„Nevadí.“

Steve se od něj odtáhl jen natolik, aby na krátko zahlédl pobavený lesk v jeho očí, než se vrátil k tomu, co dělal předtím. Malými, horkými polibky a občas i zuby, mapoval velmi důkladně Tonyho ramena a hruď, zavadil i o bradavky, i kdy jen lehce. Až příliš lehce. Po zádech mu z toho doteku přeběhlo mražení někde mezi vzrušením a neklidem, takže sevřel Steveovi vlasy pevněji v ruce a donutil ho tahem se jeho bradavek vzdát. Co ale neměl v plánu, bylo zavést ho přímo k reaktoru, ale Steve to viděl prostě jinak.

Nejdřív políbil jizvy kolem něj a pak i samotný reaktor, což bylo spíš divné, než vzrušující nebo cokoliv podobného. Zvedlo to alespoň část oparu, vzrušení a alkoholu z jeho mysli a donutilo se zaměřit na to, s jakým zalíbením Steve přejíždí prsty po kovovém kruhu v jeho hrudi.

„Líbí se mi,“ pronesl Steve, ale ne dost zřetelně, také se jeho slova napůl ztratila v hučení nedaleké proudící vody.

„Můj reaktor?“ ujistil se.

„Ano,“ přitakal Steve a podíval se mu do očí, „Jsem rád, že jsem z těch, co mohou... tohle,“ dodal a zakryl rukou prakticky celý reaktor, jen jeho nejzazší okraje byly vidět u konečků prstů a modrá záře procházela přímo mezi prsty.

Vlastně docela zmatený jen zamrkal a několikrát sklouzl od Steveově vážně tváře k jeho ruce a zase zpět, než vysoce zvedl obočí a potřásl hlavou.

„Jo, to je milé a dost divné, když s tím začínáš uprostřed toho, kdy se snažíme mít sex ve sprše. Sex ve sprše je totiž komplikovaný... chce to hodně soustředění a balancu na obou stranách,“ obrátil to celé ve vtip, jen aby se zbavil neodbytného pocitu ala zamilovné školačka, který se mu jako příznačné teplo rodil někde v okolí žaludku. A ne, rozhodně to nebyl žádný podivný druh vzrušení, protože to bylo plně a naprostou soustředěné v jeho péru, které bylo přitištěné proti tomu Steveovu mezi jejich těly.

Na Steveově tváři se objevil pobavený půlúsměv, ale zároveň s tím protočil oči a pak, bez dalšího varování, prostě klesl na mokrou podlahu sprchy. V očekávání, že se stejnou odhodlaností, teď vezme jeho penis do pusy, pohnul boky v před, jenže Steve měl jiné plány. Jeho penisu se zcela vyhnul a místo toho se zaměřil prakticky na každou píď Tonyho břicha a jeho kyčlí a dokonce stehen a zadku, to když mu jednu půlku začal hladit dlaní, jen to jedno nejvíc potřebné místo opomíjel.

Chvíli si to nechal líbit, bylo to příjemně vzrušující, skvěle to zvyšovalo jeho potřebu už konečně vrazit penis mezi ty nádherné, růžové rty, ale nevydržel takové škádlení dlouho. Netrpělivě, i když, jak doufal ne moc hrubě, zatlačil jeho hlavu blíž ke svému penisu. Tedy ne že by zrovna jeho mohl někam tlačit, ale alespoň se o to pokusil.

„Kousek napravo, zlato. Velké, tvrdé péro. Nemůžeš ho minout,“ instruoval ho tedy nahlas.

Steve k němu opět zvedl pobavený pohled, ale k pořádné akci se stále neměl, jen trochu nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

„Důvěřuješ mi?“ zeptal se, zatím co jeho ruka velmi rozptylujícím způsobem klouzala po vnitřní straně Tonyho stehna a tak ho nutila, prakticky instinktivně, chtít roztáhnout nohy široko od sebe, jen aby ho tím navedl trochu výš. Jo, to bylo přesně ono. Ta dokonalé představa strčit svůj penis hluboko do Steveova krku a zároveň cítit jeho prsty v zadku.

„Jistě... jo,“ odpověděl roztržitě, protože v tu chvíli se pátrající prsty dostaly téměř mezi jeho půlky.

„Dobře,“ řekl Steve natolik blízko vnitřní straně jeho stehna, že cítil jeho horký dech a přesunul se tak, že klečel na jednom koleni, „Nohu sem,“ vyzval ho a poklepal do svého stehna.

Nemusel se dvakrát rozmýšlet, aby věděl, o co tady jde. Byl na Steveově místě, i když s ženou, asi tak stokrát, takže ani nezaváhal, o něco víc se rozkročil a vzepřel si chodidlo o nabízené stehno. Stálo to trochu víc úsilí udržet rovnováhu, vzhledem k tomu, že mu mozek trochu plaval v alkoholu, ale pevná zeď za zády... a Steve, to byly dvě velké jistoty.

Shlédl dolů a zachytil Steveúv malý úsměv, ve kterém byl společně s koketností i špetka nesmělosti a nevyřčená otázka, zvláště patrná, když pomalu strčil prsty do pusy a začala je cucat. Sledoval téměř fascinovaně s jakou lehkostí mizí široké prsty mezi zarudlými rty a dovedl si naprosto jasně představit vlhký zvuk, když je vytáhl z pusy. Zároveň se stejným vzrušeným očekáváním pootevřel pusu, když Steve zvedl ruku a pak se konečně mokrými konečně prstů dotkl jeho zadku.

„Sakra...“ zamumlal jen pro sebe, prakticky neslyšně, ve chvíli, kdy si prsty našly cestu mezi jeho půlkami. Byli stejně silné, možná i silnější než jeho vlastní, ale klouzaly v daleko lepší úhlu, než když použil vlastní prsty při onanování. Zadek se mi svíral v očekávání, jak cítil horké konečky klouzající mu po díře. Opět netrpělivý, pohnul boky, jak toužil mít konečně něco uvnitř i se nadechl k hlasité výzvě, ale nedostal se dál než k vypuštění dechu z plic, protože jeho penis byl v tu chvíli pohlcen mokrým horkem Steveovy pusy. V ten samý okamžik konečně Steveovy prsty pronikly do jeho těla.

Nezmohl se na víc, než na zalapání po dechu a hlava mu padla dozadu na kamennou zeď. Byl zoufale rozpolcený mezi vlhkostí na svém penisu a Steveovým šikovným jazykem a jeho prsty, klouzající mu v těle pomalu dovnitř a ven, přinášející pocit skvělé plnosti a také nepatrné, ostré bolesti. Malý kouskem mysli, kterou ještě dokázal přemýšlet, si uvědomil, že ho zítra bude zadek asi pořádně pálit, ale to mu nebránilo nestydatě pohybovat boky a snažit se dostat pátrající prsty hlouběji a hlavně na to správné místo.

„Jen trochu... malinko hlouběji... oh, kurva...“ uniklo mu zasténání, když se Steve dotkl přesně toho správného místa. A další, které se jeho vlastním uším zdálo být přidušené zakňučení, přišlo hned potom, protože jakmile měl voják svůj cíl, nikdy ho neztratil. Bylo to intenzivní potěšení, na hranici s nepříjemným, ale o to bylo úžasnější. Balancoval na hraně dlouho, chtěl víc, ale Steve byl neúprosný a šel svým vlastním tempem, které v Tonym vzdouvali nové vlny rozkoše pokaždé když přijel prsty po jeho prostatě nebo zasál jeho penis.

„Steve...“ pobídl ho nakonec zoufale a sevřel pevně v pěsti jeho vlasy.

Tehdy se Steve smiloval. Prsty přitlačil na to správné místo a jeho penis téměř spolkl do krku. To byla přesně ta troška, kterou potřeboval, aby se přehoupl přes okraj a s hlasitým zasténáním vyvrcholil.

Orgasmus ho nechal příjemně rozechvělým a vláčným, takže si spíš jen okrajově uvědomil štiplavou bolest, když prsty opustily jeho zadek. Nohu dal dolů ze Steveova stehna trochu malátně, ale docela cílevědomě si ho za paži přitáhl k sobě, jakmile byl opět na nohou, a políbil. Cítil hořkost vlastního semene v jeho puse a to bylo rozhodně vzrušující. Spokojeně si zabručel a začal rukou klouzat dolů po silných svalech jeho břicha, aby mu to důkladně oplatil, jenže Steve měl jiné plány. Přitáhl si ho za k sobě a tím ho donutil odstoupil o krok od zdi a pak ho s lehkostí obrátil zády k sobě.

Byl trochu překvapen, když se ocitl obličejem proti kamenné stěně po které stékala voda z horních trysek, ale nezaprotestoval, protože vzápětí se k jeho zádům přitisklo teplé tělo a na jeho zadek zase silně délka Steveova penisu.

Steve o pevně uchopil za boky a pak svými vlastními pohnul tak, že jeho pták vklouzl do rozsedliny Tonyho zadku. Ten pocit byl skvělá. Cítil silnou tvrdost tlačící proti jeho díře a naprosto instinktivně jí vyšel vstříc s myšlenkou mít ji hluboko v sobě. Protože to byl rozhodně skvělý nápad... být právě tady a teď pořádně ošukán tak, že to bude cítit i ráno... tu příjemnou bolest a pocit prázdnoty... ne, sakra, byl to velmi špatný nápad, napověděla mu racionální část jeho mysli, které bylo jasné, že trocha slin a vody a dva prsty po kterých už teď zůstalo štípání v zadku, rozhodně není dostatečně příprava k análu. Ani vzdáleně ne. Po něčem takovém by ráno kulhal a prdel by ho bolela tak, že by si nemohl sednout, možná i hůř. Rozhodně si nechtěl nechávat šít natržený zadek od Jarvise ani vysvětlovat nějakému doktorovi, kde k takovému zranění přišel... nebo kde přišel k reaktoru.

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho dlaní položenou na zápěstí, „Ložnice... mám tam lubrikant a kondomy.“

Prsty, svírající zatím jeho boky docela jemně, se mu zaryly do kůži tak, že s jistotou věděl, že tam bude mít ráno pěkné otisky nehtů, a zároveň s tím uslyšel u svého ucha několik hrubých, hvějících se nádechů.

„Nechci tě šukat... ne tady,“ promluvil Steve nakonec po nekonečných vteřinách ticha a jeho slova byla jako elektrická rána do Tonyho bohužel stále měkkých slabin.

To slovo... to zatracené slovo prostě nemělo právo jen tak snadno vyklouznout zrovna ze Steveových rtů nebo to alespoň nemělo znít tak sexy dokud nebude mít sílu na další kolo. Ach, sakra... začínal svůj předešlý protest přehodnocovat... možná, že by to šlo... třeba by se někde tady našlo něco, co by se dalo použít... pěna na holení? Krém na ruce? Něco tu, kurva, musel mít.

„Předkloň se,“ přetrhl Steve jeho zoufalé úvahy nad svou nebetyčnou hloupostí, když dokonce neměl lubrikant v koupelně, a nepatrným tlakem celé dlaně do lopatek ho nabádal, aby se předklonil. Vyhověl mu tak, jak stěna dovolovala a tak vystavil svůj zadek čemukoliv, co měl Steve v plánu, jen ho sledoval přes rameno.

Steve ho objal kolem pasu a přitiskl se k němu, jeho penis přitom vklouzl mezi Tonyho stehna. Stačil jenom jedno zhoupnutí boků, aby mu došlo o co Steveovi jde a velice ochotně se toho začal účastnit. Stiskl stehna k sobě dost silně, aby za sebou slyšel vzrušené zalapání po dechu a pak pohnul boky dozadu přesně podle rytmů Steveových mělkých přírazů. Stačilo jen pár pohybů, napočítal by je na prstech rukou, aby se mu vzadu na krk přitiskla pootevřené ústa, jak Steve dusil svůj už beztak neslyšný sten a vnitřní stranu jeho nohou a koule potřísnila teplá tekutina.

Spokojeně se usmál a propletl prsty s těmi Steveovými, odpočívající mu na břiše. Cítil se dobře. Trochu malátně od alkoholu a orgasmu, ale rozhodně spokojeněji, než... vlastně než si pamatoval, že by se v posledních letech cítil. Nevadilo mu nic, ani chladná stěna, o kterou si klidně opřel čelo a zavřel oči, a dokonce ani cizí sperma vlhnoucí mu a lepící se na chloupky na nohách.

„Děkuji,“ zamumlal mu Steve do ramene jednu z těch naprosto nesmyslných poznámek, které se občas člověku objevily na jazyku, když si příjemně zašukal.

Drobně ironicky se ušklíbl, ale nahlas neřekl nic, je se pomalu obrátil v jeho objetí a svůj úšklebek upravil do úsměvu, když objal Stevea kolem pasu.

„Není zač,“ odpověděl vychovaně, protože věděl, že tím vyloudí na jeho tváři malý úsměv a pak pozvedl obočí v otázce: „Sprcha?“

Odpověď v podobě slov nedostal, ani ji nečekal, dostal jenom další úsměv a přikývnutí. Vzal to nejen jako souhlas, ale i jako výzvu a s potutelným úsměvem zatlačil Steveovi do hrudi, aby ho dostal pod proud vody.

°°0°°

Sledoval kapku vody, jak klouže mezi Tonyho lopatkami, když si v malém předklonu, opřený jednou rukou o umyvadlo, druhou vysušoval vlasy velkým ručníkem. Takovému lákadlu nemohl odolat. Přistoupil k němu, chytl ho kolem pasu a tu kapku slízl. Tony sebou s naprosto nedůstojným vyjeknutím trhl a strhl si ručník z hlavy.

„Idiote,“ odfrkl si podrážděně, ale ve skutečnosti v tom nebyla skutečná zlost, takže ho to jenom donutilo k pobavenému úsměvu, který schoval do kůže jeho zad.

„Taky jsem ti mohl náhodou vyrazit zuby... nebo sobě zlomit loket,“ zabrblal Tony stále přehnaně rozmrzelý a napůl se k němu otočil a pozvedl vyzývavě obočí, „Jdu do postele. Nebuď tu dlouho,“ dodal, když se vymanil z jeho sevření, klidně hodil ručník na podlahu a vydal se k ložnici.

Vyprovodil ho pohledem alespoň ke dveřím, i když sluchem ho sledoval i dál, a pak se s povzdechem sklonil pro odhození ručník, aby ho z podlahy zvedl a hodil do koše na prádlo. Bezděčně ho při tom napadlo, proč Tony není schopný ani tak jednoduchých věcí, jako po sobě uklidit, když dokázal na úklid alespoň myslet – zabudované prádelní koše byly v každé koupelně ve věži.

K Tonyho ručníku přihodil také svůj a vyšel z koupelny do ložnice, kde se mu naskytl pohled na Tonyho rozvaleného na kraji své obří postele, jednu ruku vysoko nad hlavou a druhou volně podél těla. Nohy měl opřené chodidly o postel a roztažené od sebe, a sledoval ho zpod přivřených víček. Byla to jasná výzva, i kdyby mu Tony nakonec nepokynul rukou, aby se k němu připojil.

S úsměvem vylezl na postel a po čtyřech se dostal k místu, kde Tony ležel. Přejel rukama po jeho nohách od kotníků, nahoru přes kolena a po vnitřní straně stehně, až k vystouplím kostem pánve, a pak se sklonil, jen aby si vychutnal několik krátkých polibků na kůži těsně nad houštinou tmavě hnědých chlupů, ve kterých poklidně spočíval Tonyho penis.

Nad hlavou se mu ozvalo spokojené zahučení, podbarvené smíchem a ve vlasech ucítil prsty.

„Asi napíšu výzkumnou vědeckou práci... na základě vlastních pozorování... bude o apetitu a výdrži supervojáků,“ zamumlal Tony trochu ospalým hlasem a jeho slova byla návdavkem zakončena zívnutím, které jenom napůl ztlumil hřbetem ruky.

„Unavený?“ zeptal se, protože Tony na něj hleděl zpod únavou pokleslých víček. Měl také zarudlé tváře a jeho kůže doslova žhnula Steveovi prsty. Byl docela jistý, že to není jenom rozpálení ze sprchy, jako spíš z alkoholu, který dnes vypil.

„No, není mi už šestnáct, fešáku,“ odpověděl Tony trochu defenzivně a hlasem o poznání bdělejším.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel,“ odmítl, posadil se na paty a shlédl na Tonyho, který se pod ním rozvaloval; trochu se zamračil, „Dojdu si pro pití. Chceš něco?“ zeptal se, místo aby pokračoval v tom, co tak pěkně Tony načal.

I když opravdu chtěl, co se mu to nabízelo... do háje, vysloveně po tom toužil... tak zároveň neměl zájem milovat se s někým, kdo při tom usne, v tom nejlepším případě, v horší mu bude zle nebo začne zvracet, což byla ta úplně nejhorší, ale bohužel vždy reálná varianta, když měl v posteli opilého Tonyho. Pokud měli pokračovat, tak až potom, co budou oba střízliví, a sklenice vody pro každého byla dobrý začátek.

„Vážně? Ty... zrovna teď... prostě jen...“ řekl Tony nevěřícně a místo dokončení otázky mávl rukou ke dveřím.

„Mám žízeň,“ odvětil prostě částečně i pravdivě a předtím, než sklouzl z postele, políbil vnitřní stranu Tonyho stehna, „Přinesu ti taky trochu vody,“ dodal, jakmile už byl z postele venku a shýbal se pro svoje kalhoty.

„Jsem dotčen,“ zabrblal Tony s teatrálností a nakrčil nos, „Nabízím ti tohle všechno,“ nedbale mávl rukou vlastně ani ne k sobě, „a můžeš si s tím dělat... doslova... co chceš a tobě je přednější džus? Neumíš si vybrat priority.“

„Není všem dnům konec,“ odpověděl s pobaveným úsměvem, dobře si vědom toho, že Toyho slova jsou napůl jeho obvyklé blábolení a napůl žvatlání opilce, které bylo vlastně docela vtipné.

„Možná!“ ozvalo se za ním s neblahou výhružkou, ale to už bylo ve chvíli, když opouštěl ložnici.

Dveře se za ním zavřeli, takže pokud Tony chtěl ke svým temným zvěstem ještě něco dodat, a že jistě chtěl, tak už to nemohl slyšet.

Zamířil přes pokoj přímo k ledničce a otevřel ji, jen aby s překvapením zjistil, že je to méně neutěšené míto, než čekal. Jistěže tu byl celý jeden foch naplněný energetickými nápoji a v dalším bylo zase pivo, ale kromě toho tu byl také několik lahví trvanlivého pomerančového a jablečného džusu a... malé krabičky s obrázky; pitíčka pro děti, které vídal v samoobsluze a vlastně ho vůbec nepřekvapovalo, že je vidí i tady. Uměl si naprosto živě představit Tonyho, jak na své pojízdné židli, klouže od jednoho počítačového terminálu k druhému a cucá při tom pití z krabičky s dětským obrázkem.

Vytáhl jedno z pitíček a obrátil ho obsahem k sobě, čistě jenom proto, aby si byl jistý, že v tom není nic, co by Tonyho ještě nabudilo a nedovolilo mu usnout. Bohužel, stačilo jenom přehlédnout složení a bylo mu hned jasné, proč je má Tony rád a že by po tom dozajista neusnul. Sklenice vody byla nejlepší nápad.

Zase strčil krabičku zpátky na její místo, zavřel ledničku a přesunul se ke skříňce pro sklenici, kterou naplnil obyčejnou vodou.

Se skleničkou v ruce se vrátil do ložnice, jen aby zjistil, že, a to bylo dobře, je už jí nebude třeba. Tony ležel pohodlně na boku, zády ke dveřím a podle jeho pravidelného, hlubokého dechu bylo jasné, že buď už opravdu spí nebo přinejmenším hluboce dřímá.

Pousmál se a odložil sklenku na noční stolek, než v rychlosti shodil kalhoty a pak vklouzl pod přikrývku. Naštěstí ji Tony předtím, než se uložil ke spánku, odhodil stranou, takže ji teď mohl Steve přetáhnout přes sebe i přes něj a přitisknout se při tom k jeho zádům a ovinout mu ruku kolem pasu. Ten dotek a nejspíš i pohyb postele, Tonyho trochu probral, ale jenom napůl. Zavrtěl se mu v náručí.

„Steve...?“ zamumlal ospale s otázkou na konci.

„Ano?“ ozval se, čistě jen proto, aby ho ujistil, že je to opravdu on.

„Ach... safra... usnul jsem... jen... dej mi tak dvacet minut, jo?“ požádal na pokraji spánku, neschopný zůstat úplně vzhůru, třeba jenom aby počkal na odpověď, protože jeho dech se opět zklidnil.

„Jistě. Dvacet minut,“ souhlasil, jen pro formu a s dalším úsměvem přitiskl rty na Tonyho holé rameno, než sám zavřel oči.


	41. Chapter 41

Shodil nohy z postele a protáhl se, až uslyšel nepříjemné lupnutí v zádech. Nespokojeně mlaskl. Zvláště po ránu a po propité noci ho bolelo ledacos, od tupého tlaku v hlavě, přes záda a obloukový reaktor v jeho hrudi až po... Pobaveně a také spokojeně se ušklíbl nad vzpomínkou na včerejší noc, po které mu zůstal trochu nepříjemný pocit v zadku, nic vážného, ale byl si toho vědom. A právě to vědomí mu zvedlo náladu natolik, že ho netrápila malicherná malá kocovina a dokonce bodavá bolest v hrudi.

„Kolik je hodin, Jarvi?“ zeptal se, hlasem mírně ochraptělým, ani netušil z čeho – zpíval snad včera večer? Bylo to docela možné, pokud tam byl i Rhodey – a natáhl se do šuplíku pro lahvičku svých léků.

„Je jedna hodina a dvanáct minut po poledni, pátého července, pane,“ odvětil Jarvi a navázal na ranní rutinu, kterou nepraktikovali vlastně už docela dlouho, ani si nemohl vzpomenout od kdy, „Venku je dvacet šest stupňů, polojasno. Dopravní situace...“  
„Jo, jo,“ mávl rukou, zatím co se dál hrabal v šuplíku, „To přeskoč. Kde je Steve?“

„Není v budově.“

To upoutalo jeho pozornost, odvrátil pohled od stolku a v tu chvíli zavadil o tubu lubrikantu, převrátil jí a tím shodil na zem několik kondomů. Tiše zaklel. Co tady ty věci dělaly? Aha, jasně, včera večer je vyndal a pak odpadl dřív, než je stačili použít. Hanba mu.

„Víš, kam šel?“ zeptal se a sklonil pro shozené kondomy, aby je společně s lubrikantem, vrátil tam, kam patřily; do prostředního šuplíku. Potom pokračoval v hrabání v tom horním.

„Tuto informaci mi kapitán Rogers nesdělil.“

„Hmm, to se dalo čekat,“ houkl a už docela zoufalí sáhl až úplně dozadu do šuplíku, „Jarvi, nevíš kde mám...“  
„Zkuste horní šuplík druhého nočního stolku, pane,“ doporučil mu Jarvis aniž by musel dokončit svou otázku. Za toho prostě musel zbožňovat a ještě víc ho miloval, když se překulil na druhou stranu postele a po otevření šuplíku hned narazil na lékovou lahvičku. Přivlastnil si sklenku s vodou o které jen matně tušil, že ji včera přinesl Steve, hodil do sebe rovnou dvě pilulky a zapil je, aby lépe klouzaly jeho poněkud vyprahlým hrdlem. Pak do sebe rychle obrátil celou sklenici, hlavně proto, že měl žízeň a voda bylo pokaždé to poslední, co si přál k pití, ale nezřídka kdy jediné, co bylo po ruce.

„Ach...“ povzdechl si, když vstával a se sklenkou v ruce si šel vzít něco na sebe, „Mám nějaké důležité vzkazy nebo zprávy?“ zeptal se spíš jenom pro formu, rozhodně neměl v úmyslu se jimi zabývat.

„Máte přes osmdesát přání ke Dni nezávislosti a vzkaz od slečny Pottsové, abyste jí zavolal, jak se proberete z alkoholového kómatu.“

Pobaveně se ušklíbl. Alkoholové kóma... v tom nikdy nebyl, ani nebyl nikdy ve skutečném kómatu, jen v delším bezvědomí způsobeném otřesem mozku, tenkrát když se mu nepovedl seskok z letadla a při dopadu na zasněženou skálu na sebe strhl lavinu a zůstal pod ní hodinu uvězněn. Ale to už bylo tak dávno a před tolika Iron Manovými misemi, že to bylo prakticky dětské dobrodružství. Navíc, včera se choval dokonale slušně. Byl vysloveně hodný, domácký chlapec, který ještě před východem slunce zalezl do postele s chlapem, ke kterému podle všech společenských konvencí patřil. Co by mohlo být slušnější?

„Zavolej mi ji, až budu mít v ruce pořádný hrnek kafe,“ instruoval Jarvise, jakmile si přes sebe přetáhl župan a vešel do vedlejší místnosti.

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

Jeho kroky samozřejmě vedly do kuchyně a hlavně ke kávovaru, který už tiše hučel a konvice se rychle naplnila pravým nápojem bohů, na který se ani Thorova medovina neměla co hrabat. Nechal sklenku od vody ve dřezu a nalil si plný hrnek kávy, se kterým se přesunul k ledničce, aby se podíval, jestli v ní je něco k jídlu. Kupodivu měl tak brzo po probuzení hlad a to nejspíš právě proto, že na něj hleděla řada energetických nápojů, limonád a džusů a jenom jedno nejméně tři dny staré nedojedené tacos.

„Tony? Tony...?“ ozval se zpoza dveří Pepperin hlas.

Vyklonil se a trochu zavřel dvířka jen natolik, aby viděl na holografickou obrazovku na jejich přední stěně, a usmál se na Pepperinu tvář.

„Ahoj, krásko,“ pozdravil ji a pak ohodnotil rychlým pohledem její vzhled, „Vypadáš příšerně,“ dodal naprosto třeskutě upřímně. Znal ji dost dobře, aby mu stačilo jen málo a poznal, že určitě popíjela trochu víc, než jí bylo zdrávo, ale stejně nebyla tak rozumná, aby se řádně dopila, pak odpadla doma do postele – sama nebo s doprovodem, podle okolností – a dneska se pořádně vyspala, místo toho aby se vypotácela ráno ven z postele a odšourala se do firmy. Pepper nikdy neuměla pít.

„Okouzlující, jako vždy. Jsi dost střízlivý, abys mě vnímal?“ zeptala s tím podrážděným podtónem, který nemohl jen tak přehlédnout ani on.

„Moc dobře víš, že tě nevnímám ani když jsem úplně střízlivý,“ připomněl ji další dávno známou skutečnost, popadl studené tacos a zavřel za sebou ledničku.

„Tak tentokrát budeš. Neměla jsem zrovna lehký večer a... ach můj bože!“ přerušila sama sebe, odvrátil se stranou a zvedla ruku proti obrazovce, „Můžeš si na sebe vzít nějaké kalhoty nebo... si alespoň zavázat ten župan?“

Zmateně na sebe shlédl a rychle se zkontroloval od bosých chodidel, přes nahé nohy a dokonce čisté tričko s nápisem Nirvana až po župan, který měl volně uvázat kolem pasu. Vypadal naprosto slušně.

„Proč?“ zeptal se upřímně nechápavě, „Mám pod tím trikem slipy,“ upozornil ji s předstíranou hrdostí a malíčkem ruky, ve které svíral tacos, zvedl okraj trika, aby odhalil svoje prádlo, „Vidíš? A i kdybych náhodou neměl,“ pustil triko, zvedl tacos a ukousl si, „tak copak by na tom záleželo? Viděla si mě bez kalhoty i bez slipů, ještě než jsme spolu začali spát.“

Pepper naprázdno pohnula pusou a zamračila se, ale přinejmenším se přestala snažit zakrýt kameru dlaní nebo se odvrátit stranou a místo toho, naprosto neomylně zamířila pohledem mezi jeho nohy. Byl to přesně ten pohled, kterým se na něj dívala, když myslela na něco velice nemravného a který pokaždé, i teď způsobil, že sebou jeho penis cukl a koutky rtů se mu zvlnily v křivém úsměvu.

Škoda... nejspíš... že to vydržel jenom chvíli, než rychle zvedla oči nahoru a udržela pohled přímo do Tonyho tváře se sebeovládáním, které on by rozhodně neměl, kdyby si vyměnili místa.

„Opravdu nehodlám vzpomínat, kdy jsem tě poprvé viděla bez kalhot a tohle,“ mávla rukou k obrazovce v gestu objímajícím celou jeho postavu, „je naprosto nevhodné. Jsem v kanceláři, někdo by sem mohl přijít... hůř... Steve by mohl přijít k tobě.“  
„Ano, a co?“ zeptal se nechápavě s plnou pusou jídla, „On už mě taky viděl bez kalhot.“

„Ano, jistě, ale neviděl tě, jak se bez kalhot bavíš se...“

„S mou expřítelkyní?“ navrhl s klidem, protože to vypadalo, že Pepper se nedokáže vymáčknout.

V okamžité odezvě, plné nelibosti, se její rudé rty stáhly do tenounké linky a kolem koutků úst se jí udělaly podrážděně vypadající vrásky.

„Nebudu se s tebou dál diskutovat o tvých kalhotách a spodkách...“  
„Nebyl jsem to já, kdo o nich začal.“

„Jen jsem po tobě chtěla, aby sis zavázal župan...“  
„Proč bych to měl dělat? Jsem ve svém vlastním domě...“  
„... protože je prostě slušnost mluvit s lidmi vhodně oblečený...“  
„Nemluvím jen tak s nějakými lidmi, ale s tebou a ty jsi...“  
„Dobře si rozmysli co teď řekneš.“  
„...úžasná žena, před kterou už nemám co skrývat, protože je součástí mého života déle, než si pamatuji,“ dokončil s grácií i zcela upřímně a dokonala tím Pepper umlčel, ba co víc, donutil ty přísné vrásky kolem jejích úst, aby zmizely; sám se tomu pousmál, „A teď, co ses přestala bavit o mých slipech a říct mi, proč jsem ti měl zavolat v tak nekřesťanskou ranní hodinu?“

„Ranní? Je už... ach, na to nesejde,“ povzdechla si trochu rezignovaně a mávla rukou, „Potřebuji si s tebou promluvit o Hammerovi.“

Překvapeně zamrkal a ruka s hrnkem, ze kterého se právě chtěl napít, mu poklesla. Hammer? Co měla, sakra, Pepper společného s Hammerem? Dávno už nebyl jeho firemní konkurence, tedy pokud nepočítal jeho velice ubohý pokus v odvětví herního programátorství, který se vlastně nedal ani počítat za pokus. Jedna hra s tak mizernou grafikou, že nad ní zaplakali i ti, co ještě hráli na Commodoru, by se nedala nazvat ani středoškolským projektem. Takže co mohl zrovna ten idiot chtít po Pepper? Ne že by na tom až tak sešlo, ať chtěl cokoliv, nedostane to a pokud byl jenom osobně vlezlý, dostane přes hubu bez ohledu na to, že by ho za to mohl zažalovat nejméně o roční zisk Stark Industries. A to nebyla planá vyhrůžka nebo zkratkovité jednání, nýbrž vyvrcholení všech jeho dětských snů... a tak trochu galantní snaha Pepper chránit, ale jenom trochu.  
„O kom že to?“  
„Hammerovi,“ zopakovala Pepper trpělivě a tak mu potvrdila, že předtím slyšel správně, „Poslední dva týdny mi prakticky denodenně volá nebo píše. Včera se dokonce neohlášeně ukázal na Červencovém firemním večírku a pak jsem ho musela trpět celý večer, než mě odvezl svou limuzínou až domů.“

Poloviční vtip o tom, že dá Hammerovi po hubě, najednou přestal být vtipem a káva i tacos mu na jazyku zhořkly. Hammer nebyl jenom idiot, byl taky podlý a přesně ten typ chlapa, co raději ženě, o kterou stojí, přimíchá do pití prášky, než aby se musel vypořádávat s jejím odmítnutím a zraněním svého přebubřelého ega.

Malá, nicméně velmi žhavá jiskřička hněvu se mu usadila v žaludku a čelisti se mu napnuly.

„Dovolil si na tebe něco?“ zeptal se a veškerá předešlá škádlivost mu z tónu zmizelea a jeho hlas zhrubl potlačovaným hněvem.

V prvním okamžiku vypadala Pepper tak překvapeně, že obava z její odpovědi v něm ještě vzrostla, jenže pak se uvolněně rozesmála a zamítavě při tom zakroutila hlavu. V tu chvíli se začal cítit jako naprostý vůl, ale přinejmenším vůl, který si hodně oddechl. Kdyby se někdo Pepper jenom dotkl... zkřivil jí byť jediný vlásek na hlavě... Jo, nechtěl myslet na to, co by udělal, protože představy, které se mu honily v hlavě, byl z těch, nad kterými nerad dlouze uvažoval. Opravdu, upřímně nerad, jelikož mu ukazovaly tu tenkou hranici mezi spravedlivým hněvem a bezduchou pomstou. A na takové sračky byl po probuzení a bez svého hrnku kafe až moc unavený.

„Nebuď blázen, Tony. Ne! Hammer umí být nesnesitelný, ale nikdy by nepřekročil jisté hranice,“ odvětila Pepper až moc přesvědčeně, natolik, že se nadechoval k tomu, aby jí to vymluvil, jenže ona plynule pokračovala, „Jediné, o co mu jde je setkat se s tebou osobně a protože se ti nemůže dovolat ani mu neodpovídáš na zprávy, tak otravuje mě. Chtěl, abych mu s tebou sjednala schůzku.“

Zamračil se, už relativně uklidněný a jen spíš rozmrzelý nad tím, že ho někdo jak Hammer otravuje, a ukousl si další sousto. Pokud šel z nějakého důvodu po něm, bylo to v pohodě. Uměl se vypořádat s jeho hloupostí nebo jeho homofobií a urážkami, vlastně ho bavilo Hammera dráždit. Jen při té představě se mu zvedly koutky v potměšilém úsměvu.

Rychle svůj úsměv skryl za hrnek, upil z něj a nasadil lehký tón.

„Nevím o tom, že by mi volal nebo psal,“ pronesl trochu na svou obhajobu, ale hlavně proto, že to byla pravda. Velmi matně si pamatoval, že před několika lety mu Jarvis říkal o pár jeho telefonátech a zprávách na záznamníků, ale nikdy si je neposlechl, a stejně tak si neurčitě pamatoval něco o tom, že Jarvisovi přikázal, aby ho s tím už znovu neobtěžoval. Bylo možné, že ten příkaz UI dodržoval až dodnes? Jo, nejspíš bylo.

„Hej, Jarvi, volal mi někdy v poslední době Hammer?“

„Pan Hammer vám telefonuje průměrně jednou měsíčně posledních osm let a sedm měsíců, pane,“ sdělil mu Jarvis naprosto šokující informace; měl regulérního stalkera a nevěděl o tom, „Frekvence jeho snah se s vámi spojit vzrostla od vaší návštěvy opery v doprovodu kapitána Rogerse až trojnásobně. K dnešnímu datu máte jenom za posledních třicet dní od něj patnáct vzkazů. Archivoval jsem je stejně jako všechny předešlé. Přejete si je poslechnout?“

Patnáct? Ten chlap byl magor. Nikdo, kdo byl... no, musel použít slovo důležitý, protože sebepodivnější to bylo, Hammer byl bohatý, mocný a slavný... každopádně, nikdo důležitý mu nevolal tolikrát, leda naprosto šílené fanynky nebo fanoušci, kteří mu volali na jeho veřejné číslo nebo psali na stejně veřejnou emailovou a poštovní adresu. Občas si nechával od Jarvise vybrat ty největší skvosty nebo prasárničky a pak si je četl, čistě jen proto, že bylo zábavné sledovat, jak jiným kvůli němu šplouchá na maják.

„Nepřeskočilo mu? Co mi vůbec chce?“  
„Žádný ze vzkazů nijak konkrétně neobjasňuje, o čem s vámi chce pan Hammer mluvit,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis uhlazeně.

„Ani mě nic neřekl, jenom že je to nesmírně důležité a může o tom mluvit jenom s tebou,“ potvrdila to i Pepper, „Měl by ses s ním setkat.“  
„Proč?“ zeptal se okamžitě, jelikož varianta, že se s Hammerem uvidí, se mu nejen nezamlouvala, hlavně o ní ani neuvažoval, „Ten chlap mě pronásledoval a otravoval už na škole a jak vidím nejspíš toho od té doby nenechal... a docela mě děsí, že si toho žádný z mých šéfů bezpečnosti nevšiml, dokonce ani Happy ne... každopádně nemám důvod se s ním osobně nebo, nedejbože soukromě, vidět. Nemám ho rád. Leze mi na nervy. A to myslím naprosto upřímně a ne tak, jako když se mi jenom nechce být na někoho milý,“ dodal důrazně, aby si náhodou nemyslela, že je to jenom jeho obvyklá otrávenost z toho, že se musí setkávat s nějakými obchodními partnery nebo s nudnou a hloupou smetánkou.

Hammer totiž z tohoto nezajímavého průměru vyčuhoval prostě jen tím, že ho znal prakticky celý svůj život a pořád mu křížil cestu a pořád to byl stejný hlupák, jako když se úplně poprvé potkali jako šestiletí kluci v drahých nažehlených oblečcích. Hammer tehdy místo skleničky se zbytkem šampaňského přinesl pod ubrus švédského stolu kus šlehačkového dortu. K čemu šlehačkový dort? Toho mohl mít doma na písknutí deset tuctů. Chtěl po Hammerovi, aby mu přinesl alkohol a ne dort. Copak to bylo tak těžké pochopit? Sklenička - dort; velký rozdíl i pro zakrnělý mozek šestiletého dítěte.

„Uvědomuješ si, že po útoku na New York založili Hammer Industries dceřinou společnost, která financuje neuvěřitelně rozsáhlé archeologické projekty po celém světě? V Egyptě, Indii, Číně, na Velikonočních ostrovech... Může to být jenom můj pocit, ale mám dojem, že Hammer něco hledá,“ upozornila ho Pepper na něco, co samozřejmě věděl a věděl o tom dokonce i SHIELD, ale ani Tony ani Fury zatím neviděli důvod, proč se o to víc zajímat, „A možná to i našel, Tony. Něco, jako tesseract nebo co já vím, další Thorovo kladivo. A chce se o to podělit s tebou. To by stálo za vyslechnutí.“

Posměšně se uchechtl.

Nebylo úplně absurdní, že by se Hammer rozhodl pokusit se najít nějaký starověký artefakt nebo technologii, kterou tu při své poslední návštěvě zanechali mimozemštané všech možných druhů a velikostí. Věřil by i to, že je do toho Hammer ochotný nalít miliony a miliony dolarů, ostatně on sám dělal to samé a od útoku na New York sbíral všechny možné informace o mytologických zbraních a nástrojích a pokoušel se zjistit, jestli je na těch báchorkách alespoň špetka pravdy. Nakonec by možná i věřil tomu, že si Hammer myslel, že něco našel, jenže proč by se o to dělil zrovna s ním.

To už znělo absurdně.

„Máš tam příliš 'možná' a 'asi'. Trocha paranoii není na škodu, když řídíš tak velkou firmu, jako je ta moje, zlato, ale nemůžeš za vším kolem sebe vidět strašáky. Považ,“ pozvedl kávu proti obrazovce, „i kdyby něco našel, proč by se o to chtěl dělit zrovna se mnou? Nesnášíme se.  
„To je sice nejspíš pravda, ale stejně tak, jako se nesnášíte, se taky jeden před druhým vytahujete. Není snad to, že ses chtěl před ním předvést, důvod, proč k dnešnímu dni přijde nemalá částka na účet určitému nejmenovanému vojákoví?“ zeptala se důrazně a vyklenula obočí vysoko nahoru.

Ani neotevřel pusu, jenom našpulil rty, jak v sobě udusil okamžitou odpověď. Velmi elegantně mu připomněla jistou drobnost, nebo spíš finanční závazek, který visel mezi ním a Stevem a který mu, když teď byl zmíněn, vyvolal nepohodlí v zádech. Ne, ne jen nepohodlí, ale ledové zamrazení končící v zátylku. Stále ještě neměl vůbec nic proti tomu vydržovat si společnost, jenže když se to týkalo právě pana Perfektního bylo to prostě... bylo to jednoduše něco jiného.

„To je dobrá poznámka,“ uznal nevýbojně, leč stále suverénně a vyprázdnil zbytek kávy, čímž si dopřál pár drahocenných vteřin na rozmyšlenou, „Co tedy po mě chceš? Mám se s ním sejít a doufat, že mi při tom svěří klíč k ovládnutí zbraně, co by mohla zničit lidstvo?“

„Ne, sejdi se s ním proto, aby mi už konečně dal pokoj.“

„Takže ty nemáš strach o budoucnost lidstva, která by mohla být ztracena tím, že se někdo jako Hammer dostane k vysoce vyspělé mimozemské zbrani, ty prostě jenom chceš, aby tě přestal otravovat,“ vykřikl a ukázal na ni napůl snědeným tacos, „To je neskutečně sobecké!“

„Není to sobecké, je to pud sebezáchovy, a ty mě rád zachráníš. Jsi superhrdina,“ zvláště poslední větu řekla s patřičnou dávkou štiplavosti, kterou uměla vyloudit snad jenom ona.

„Co když odmítnu?“ zeptal se, vyloženě natěšený na to, čím by mu chtěla vyhrožovat a s velkou radostí sledoval, jak se její oči zúžili a jak nakrčila nos.

„Ty si ani neumíš představit kolik papírování bych tě mohla donutit udělat,“ pravila velmi výhružně.

„Zapomněla jsi, že jsem dělal tvou práci šest let?“ zeptal se, významně při tom pozvedaje obočí.

„Oh, věř mi, že dělat mou práci je něco úplně jiného, než dělat práci všech...“

„Omlouvám se, že ruším, slečno Pottsová. Vím, že máte hovor...“ vpadl jim do toho Pepperin asistent – překvapivě ho stále měla. Neznala pravidlo; vyspat se s podřízenými a pak je odlifrovat na nějakou lépe placenou práci nebo do jiné pobočky? - ale zastavil se nejen uprostřed slova, ale i uprostřed pohybu a zůstal vykuleně zírat Tonymu přímo do tváře. Přinejmenším v prvním okamžiku to bylo do tváře, pak jeho pohled poklesl a zastavil se zhruba někde u okraje trička, kde zůstal přilepený nepatřičně dlouho, než se celá klukova tvář zbarvila jako zralé rajče a rozpačitě se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe.

„Ahoj... ehm... ehm...“ několikrát neurčitě mávl hrnkem jeho směrem, jak si bezúspěšně rozpomínal na jeho jméno, než to vzal, „Pepperině asistente, jehož jméno jsem už určitě slyšel, ale vykouřilo se mi z hlavy,“ pozdravil ho širokým úsměvem.

„Luke Thomas... jmenuji se Luke Thomas, pane Starku“ odpověděl mu Pepperin koloušek okamžitě a ochotně, než se napůl sklonil ke své šéfové, „Nevěděl jsem, že je váš hovor soukromý,“ řekl jí a naprosto zbytečně při tom šeptal, beztak bylo všechno slyšet.

„To není soukromý rozhovor,“ odpověděla Pepper prudce s náznakem podrážděnosti, ale hlavně trochou paniky a rozpaků v hlase.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl a pozvedl obočí.

„Má pravdu. Je to naprosto pracovní rozhovor,“ souhlasil s ní veskrze podpůrným tónem, takže dokonce na okamžik vypadala i vděčně, až do chvíle než pokračoval, „Kdyby byl soukromý, neměl by na sobě oblečení ani jeden z nás,“ dodal s naprostou lehkostí, jako kdyby to vlastně nic neznamenalo. Řekl to jenom pro tu možnost vychutnat si naprosto zděšený výraz v chlapcově tváři a čirou zlost, který doslova vyzařovala z Pepper.

„Postarej se o Hammera,“ řekla rozlobeně.

Pak krátce zahlédl krajkovou žlutou podprsenku, jak se naklonila k obrazovka, a dál už byla jenom stříbřitá plocha jeho ledničky.   
„Jo, netoužím po ránu po ničem jiném, než mluvit s Hammerem, protože nic mi tak neprozáří den, jako jeho hlas,“ zamručel rozmrzele na hladkou plochu ledničky dveří, přičemž mu náladu nezvedla ani vzpomínka na Pepperina prsa, a povzdechl si, „Oukey, Jarvi, zavolej mi Hammera, ale jenom audio. Před ním si svou pověst šviháka ničit nemusím,“ zabručel pro sebe a zamračeně se podíval do svého prázdného hrnku.

„Jak si přejete, pane,“ odpověděl Jarvis a podle malého pípnutí na lince bylo jasné, že právě vytočil Hammerovo číslo.

„Budu potřebovat víc kafe,“ ohodnotil svou nastávající situaci a šel si nalít další hrnek. Zrovna byl v jeho půlce, když další pípnutí oznámilo, že to někdo, bohužel, zvedl. Okamžitě vykouzlil oslnivý úsměv, aby jeho hlas zněl patřičně pozitivně a čile.

„Anthony! Příteli! Jsem rád, že mi voláš!“ roznesl se místností Hammerův afektovaný hlas, „Dostali se k tobě konečně moje vzkazy?“  
Na tohle by nestačila ani všechna irská káva světa a on měl jenom svůj malý hrnek a bohužel bar, který měl i dno. Vykašlal se na hrneček do kterého se beztak nic nevešlo, vyndal pořádnou velkou sklenku, kterou začal do půlky plnit horkou kávu z konvice.

„Právě teď,“ se svým životabudičem se vydal k baru, „Znáš to; člověk jim platí plné zdravotní pojištění a oni mu nedokážou ani předat vzkaz. Dneska asi udělám někomu na úřadu práce radost,“ otevřel jednu z levnějších whiskey a po zralé úvaze nad odměřením sklenkou prostě jenom naklonil lahev na sklenici a lil tak dlouho, dokud bylo ještě místo na nějakou tekutinu, „Co potřebuješ tak naléhavého? Porouchalo se ti doma topení a potřebuješ to spravit? Protože to bych mohl zvládnout, mám diplom z inženýrství.“  
Hammer se zasmál, i když to byl velmi plytký vtip. Potřeboval daleko, ale daleko větší vzpruhu, než kafe s whiskey, kterého si právě hluboce přihnul.

„Ty jsi byl vždy zábavný člověk, Anthony,“ pronesl Hammer dostatečně ubohou lichotku, aby se hodila k jeho vtipu, „Ale k tomu, proč ti volám... V poslední době jsem dělal pár personálních a finančních rozhodnutí a také jsem uvažoval o tom, že už si naše firmy vzájemně skoro nelezou na hřiště. Chápeš, když teď Stark Industries nevyrábí těžké zbraně, není nikdo, kdo by se snažil mé firmě konkurovat. Mám smlouvy na všechny velké vládní zakázky,“ neopomněl se pochlubit.  
„Štěstí pro naše hochy v zámoří,“ zareagoval sarkasmem proudícím z každé slabiky jeho slov, takže Hammer prostě neměl šanci mu porozumět.

„Napadlo mě, že bychom mohli zakopat válečnou sekeru. Co na to říkáš?“ zeptal se Hammer, který pro jistotu jeho poznámku ignoroval, takže možná měl nakonec alespoň malé potuchy o ničivé síle sarkasmu, „Naši otcové se neměli rádi a my v jejich nepřátelství jen pokračujeme. Není už načase skončit?“

Jeho nechuť neměla, výjimečně, s Howardem nic společného a i kdyby zaujal k Hammerovi nějaký postoj kvůli otci, udělal by přesný opak; předstíral by, že jsou nejlepší přátelé, jenže na to prostě neměl dost silný žaludek. No, asi až do teď. Protože začal zcela vážně koketovat s myšlenkou, že přinejmenším pro příštích pár setkání by se mohl pokusit být... spíš nebýt k Hammerovi tak jízlivý. Ne kvůli sobě a už vůbec ne kvůli Hammerovu proslovu na usmířenou, nýbrž kvůli Pepper, který si prostě zasloužila trochu klidu. A pak že byl sobecký chlap a neznal obětavost! Vždyť si právě zakládal na žaludeční vřed, jen aby potěšil svojí ex. Co obětavějšího mohl udělat? Jasně, kromě ochoty vybuchnout ve vzdálené částí vesmíru společně s malou atomovou hlavicí, dodal pro sebe v duchu a znovu se napil předtím, než se rozhoupal promluvit.  
„Jasně, Justine, to mi zní jako docela dobrý nápad. Můžeme...“ podepsat naší malou verzi Mnichovské dohody, „udělat pár veřejných přátelských gest. Ty a já... Stark Industries a Hammer Industries... všichni na jedné velké lodi mířící k přístavu se jménem Další výdělečný kvartál.“

„Vlastně jsem doufal v něco osobnějšího,“ falešně zavrkal Hammer; Tony se beznadějně podíval na svou sklenici a zalitoval, že si nenalil nějaký čistý chlast, „Pozval bych tě do svého New Yorského bytu, povečeřeli bychom a soukromě pohovořili o budoucnosti našich firem. Třeba tento pátek?“

To bylo asi to nejzoufaleji znějící pozvání na rande zvláště proto, že to vůbec nebylo rande. Buď Hammerovi dočista přeskočilo nebo, což bylo bohužel pravděpodobnější, měla Pepper pravdu a on něco chystal. Ať to bylo cokoliv a i když si uvědomoval jistý rizika, nemohl udělat nic jiného, než souhlasil. A popravdě ani nechtěl, protože cítil malí záchvěv zvědavosti, který nedokázal ignorovat. Přes veškerou Hammerovu vlezlost a chvástavost, ho ještě nikdy nepozval na své vlastní území. Pokud se někdy střetli, bylo to vždycky na veřejnosti, kde se před ním mohl Hammer schovat za někoho třetího.   
Ale soukromé setkání? Dokonce soukromé setkání v malém, uzavřeném prostoru? Naprostá novinka... rarita... něco, co prostě muselo upoutat Tonyho pozornost, přestože věděl, že přesně na to Hammer jistě spoléhá. Ale no co? Žil svůj život vždycky trochu na hraně a zrovna tohle bude to asi nejméně nebezpečné za poslední měsíc. Možná týden... vlastně spíš den. Napájet Bruce chlastem aniž by věděl, jestli je spíš klidný nebo agresivní opilec bylo určitě nebezpečnější než se setkat osamotě s jedním vyumělkovaným šaškem.

„Ovšem. To bychom mohli,“ odpověděl, pusu zapnutou na automatický režim a přetrvávající úsměv, který jeho hlas sice opravdu činil vstřícným a příjemným, ale už ho z něj bolela pusa; musel si na chvíli odpočinout, „ale nevím, jestli se mi to hodí už tenhle pátek. Musím se zeptat své asistentky. Ještě štěstí, že jsem ji zatím nevyhodil,“ připojil malou poznámku, nad kterou se Hammer nepřiměřeně hlasitě rozesmál.

Zoufale zamával rukou pod krkem v univerzálním gestu odstřižení hovoru a polohlasně vyslovil jasné a zřetelné 'ztiš to'. Příšerný hluk ustal. Oddechl si, jako vždycky vděčný sám sobě, že nainstaloval do věže tak dobré mikrofony a Jarvisovi dovolil zdokonalovat se v jeho koníčku odezírání ze rtů.

„Váš hovor s panem Hammerem byl ztišen, ale dovoluji si podotknout, že to není trvalé řešení. Stále je na druhém konci linky a čeká na vaší odpověď,“ informoval ho Jarvis uhlazeně, jen s malinkatou, ale snadno postřehnutelnou pichlavost v hlase.   
„No nepovídej,“ utrousil sarkasticky a dopadl na pohovku.

Jeho den byl tím krátkým rozhovorem s Hammerem obohacen asi tolik, jako kdyby šlápl do psího hovínka. I když jsi mohl koupit stovku nových bot, ten smrad mu vždycky zůstal v nose alespoň dva dny. A to přitom dnešní den tak krásně začal.

Neubránil se úsměvu, když si vzpomněl na sprchu se Stevem, jeho obratné prsty, vlhká ústa a hlavně jeho penis, jak se mu tlačil mezi půlky. Při té myšlenka, ba spíš příjemné představě které mu vyvstávala pod přivřenými víčky, se trochu zastavil a zamyšleně nakrčil nos. Zcela objektivně vzato, zadek ho ještě trochu štípal, i když to nebylo nic, co by mu dělalo starosti. Prostě následek trochu tvrdšího zacházení, jen malé přetažení limitů, které si neuvědomil, protože měl mozek ztupený alkoholem, ale pro příště... pro příště hodlal by naprosto střízlivý a to chtělo se řádně připravit.

Dal si jeden velký doušek, prohnal ho pusou a polkl.

Jeho pozadí sice navštívila už celá škála vibrátorů a análních kolíků, ale nikdy nic velikostí nebo tvarem podobné penisu. Prostě nikdy, až do teď, neměl potřebu si představovat, že má v zadku skutečného ptáka, stačilo mu jen to příjemné dráždění. Jenže teď se to změnilo a, aby byl k sobě upřímný, myšlenka mít v sobě Steveúv penis byla sice nekonečně přitažlivá, ale raději by se vyhnul nepovedeným pokusům. Koneckonců, měl svůj zadek vážně rád, dlouho už ho používal a ještě si ho chtěl nějaký čas nechat.

„Jarvi, uvažoval jsem, že bych si vyrobil něco na hraní,“ pronesl do prostoru, převaluje ta slova i myšlenku hezky na jazyku a vychutnávaje si představy s ní spojené a pocit vzrušení, šířícího se mu z dolní části zad do mezi nohy.

„Máte na mysli počítačovou hru, společenskou hru, nového robota nebo erotickou pomůcku?“

„To poslední,“ zamručel zamyšleně a trochu mávnul rukou k jedné z kamer, „Něco autentického... z mého porézního silikonu...“ odmlčel se a bezděčně kousl do rtu, jak ho napadla naprosto ohromující myšlenka, rovnající se jeho nejgeniálnějším vynálezům, „Máme dost materiálu, aby bylo možné vyrobit repliku penisu velkého Kapitána Ameriky?“ zeptal se, protože proč trénovat s nějakou druhořadou náhradou, když mohl mít tu prvotřídní. Pro Tonyho Starka vždycky jenom to nejlepší. Navíc, vlastně ani nechtěl nějakou náhradu, buď podle penisu herce z pornofilmu nebo prostě jenom vytvořenou podle průměrných parametrů. Prostě se mu vnitřně nelíbila představa mít v sobě cokoliv jiného, než přesně ten jeden penis, který si v poslední době doslova zamiloval. Musel připustit, že takové myšlenky byly i pro něj trochu zarážející, obvykle nebyl vybíravý, co se do tvaru a velikosti kundiček týkalo, ale tohle bylo prostě něco jiného.

„Jistě, pane,“ odsouhlasil Jarvis, načež přidal patřičně dluhou pauzu, aby jeho dalším slovům věnoval pozornost, a pak pokračoval: „Nemyslím si ale, že je vhodné něco takového udělat bez předešlého svolení kapitána Rogerse. Dalo by se to považovat za zásadní vpád do jeho soukromí.“

„Neměl jsem dojem, že by mu včera vadilo, když jsem vpadl do téhle části jeho soukromí,“ připomenul mírně kousavě, nicméně opět s úsměvem a další pěknou vzpomínkou na Steveúv penis v puse, která se velmi rychle měnila v jeho oblíbenou masturbační fantasii.

Sáhl dolů a položil dlaň na vybouleninu na svých slipech.

„Jak myslíte, pane,“ řekl Jarvis škrobeně, „Dovolil bych si připomenout, že pan Hammer je stále na lince,“ dodal, jistě se škodolibou radostí z toho, že v mrknutí oka byla všechna Tonyho dobrá nálada, a zvláště vzrušení, zase úplně v háji.

Vrhl ke stropu otrávený pohled, ale pak mávl rukou.

„Pusť ho,“ svolil s povzdechem, když už nic jiného, tak se Hammera alespoň rychle zbaví, nasadil úsměv a vlídný tón, „Doufám, že si moc nečekal, Justine. Trochu se nám to tu protáhlo, ale vypadá to, že v pátek mám čase.“

„To je výtečné!“ zaradoval se Hammer, „V pět? Mám pro tebe poslat auto? Ještě pořád bydlíš v Avengers Tower?“

Výmluvně pozvedl obočí, i když bylo jasné, že ho Hammer nevidí a tak si nemůže patřičně užít pohrdavý výraz, který mu právě věnoval. Což byla na jednu stranu škoda a na druhou to bylo vlastně dobře. Alespoň nemusel vysvětlovat, jak směšné mu přijde, že pro něj chce posílat auto.

„Ne, to je v pohodě, stačí, když mi pošleš, na jakou adresu mám přijet,“ odpověděl, ovládajíc svůj hlas tak, aby nezněl posměšně, ale to byl asi tak vrchol toho, co dokázal, „Už musím jít. Mám spoustu práce, znáš to. Budu se těšit na pátek. Měj se,“ přihodil pozdrav a pak si přejel prstem pod krkem v univerzálním gestu, kterým Jarvisovi říkal, že má ukončit hovor.  
„Dobře, dobře, pošlu ti adresu a jsem opravdu rád, že -“

„Svatý klid,“ povzdechl si do tiché místnosti a zamračil se na svou poloprázdnou sklenku; bylo načase se zvednout a začít něco dělat, něco zábavného, „Jdu do dílny, kdyby mě někdo hledal a kdyby vážně jo, tak mi dej předem vědět, nechci nikoho vyděsit,“ dodal s malým pobaveným úšklebkem a zvedl se.

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

 


	42. Chapter 42

„Bruci... Clinte, hezké páteční odpoledne,“ pozdravil je kývnutím a malým úsměvem, když vycházel z výtahu a zamířil rovnou do kuchyně, aby odložil knihy, které si přinesl z knihovny.

„Steve,“ houkl Bruce přes okraj složky papírů, kterou držel a zaujatě do ní něco vepisoval, ani pohled od toho nezvedl. Clint, ten neřekl nic, jen cosi zahučel plnou pusou a mávl rukou.

Normálně by z knihovny zamířil na své patro, kde bylo víc klidu, jenže tam mu na stojanu právě schnulo rozmalované plátno, které sice zoufale chtěl dokončit, ale neměl prostě tu správnou inspiraci a nechtěl se do práce nutit, aby celé dílo nepokazil. Zároveň ale nedokázal prostě jenom sedět opodál nedokončeného obrazu a necítit nutkání se započatým dílem hnout. Díky tomu by se nemohl soustředit ani na malování ani na četbu.

Na společném patře to mohlo být o něco lepší. Když Bruce dokázal psát své poznámky, zatímco si Clint nahlas pouštěl Krate Kida a to už asi po desáté, tak to tu nemohlo být na čtení tak špatné místo.

Složil knihy na okraj barového pultu a zamířil k ledničce pro chlazenou sodu. Už když otevíral dvířka, slyšel, jak Clint sklouzl z opěradla gauče, na kterém seděl a přesunul se k jeho knihám. Sledoval ho jenom napůl, vyndal lahev a natáhl se pro sklenku.

„Pavučina snů...“ přečetl Clint název.

„Řekl jsem si, že když už jsem viděl film, přečtu si i předlohu,“ odvětil, aniž by se otočil od otvírání vody. Dělal to jako vždy opatrně, nechtěl skončit se střepy v rukách nebo politými kalhotami.

„Kdo chytá v žitě.“

„Literatura z padesátých let. Ještě ji nemám ani zdaleka načtenou.“

Začal nalévat vodu z úspěšně otevřené láhve.

„A ten playboy je knižní předloha nebo literatura z padesátých let?“

Prudce se napnul. Sakra! Naprosto zapomněl, že si po cestě koupil jedno vydání a zastrčil ho mezi knihy, aby se nepomačkalo a také, aby ho k sobě donesl bez větších cavyků. Ne proto, že by se styděl za trochu hambatý časopis, kdyby ano, půl svého života by strávil studem úplně rudý, vzhledem k tomu, že bydlel s Buckym a sám taky vlastnil nejeden přisprostlý obrázek. Jenže to bylo tehdy před lety, dnes... inu, dnes tu o něm panovalo poněkud zkreslené mínění, které bylo tím skutečným zdrojem jeho rozpaků, studu a občas podrážděnosti.

V duchu si povzdechl a otočil se, aby čelil Clintově naprosto seriozní tváři, ale zato potměšile svítícím očím. Byl si jistý, že už má celou kupu rádoby vtipných poznámek přímo na špičce jazyka.  
„Slíbil jsem panu Hefnerovi, že si jedno číslo jeho časopisu přečtu. Dneska jsem si řekl, že svůj slib dodržím,“ odpověděl jednoduše, ale i přesto se setkal na Clintově straně s výrazem jasné nedůvěry, „A teď mi ho, prosím, vrať.“

„Nevím, jestli bych ti ho měl vracet. Mohl bys tam vidět věci, po kterých ti exploduje tvůj slušňácký mozek,“ utrousil rádoby zamyšleně.

„Jistě, protože ve čtyřicátých letech neexistovala pornografie,“ řekl smrtelně vážně, možná až moc, že se sarkasmos z jeho slov vytratil natolik, až mu Barton věnoval nečitelný pohled; protočil nad tím oči, „Ach, dej to sem,“ vzal mu časopis z ruky a otevřel ho na libovolné stránce, „Věř mi, že už jsem viděl ledacos a nemyslím si, že bych zrovna v tomto časopise viděl něco, co by mě... ouh,“ vyklouzlo mu, když mu pohled padl na stránku, kterou náhodně otevřel.

Fotografie nebyla vulgární, vlastně bílá židle kryla většinu těla brunetky s velkýma očima, ale nechávala na odiv přesně to nejkrásnější na ní. Její dlouhé nohy a hlavně stehna, která dávala tušit, že je nad nimi dokonalý oblý zadek, přesně ten, který ho u žen donutil se ohlédnout, ať chtěl nebo ne. Ani teď z nich nemohl spustit oči a jen tak koutkem zahlédl, jak se Clint přehoupl přes pult, stanul vedle něj a nahlédl mu přes rameno.

„Jo. Tak tohle je rozhodně důvod, proč sledoval seriál Angel,“ utrousil Clint poznámku, které nerozuměl a nehodlal ani bádal po jejím významu, když měl oči stále přilepené na těch bělostných stehnech.

„Ona je tam Charisma?“ ožil okamžitě Bruce a s překvapivou rychlostí byl u nich, takže když pokračoval, měl už ho také po boku, „Četl jsem... měla tam být... netušil jsem, že už je to číslo v prodeji... Páni,“ vypadlo z něj.

„Ano, to ano,“ přitakal, protože měl dojem, že by měl něco říct, ale nevěděl co, „Takže; ona je to herečka?“ zeptal se, opět jenom aby řeč nestála a aby si plně neuvědomil, že stojí uprostřed kuchyně a s Clintem a Brucem si prohlíží hambatý časopis.

„Jo, je. Seriálová,“ dostalo se mu odpověď od Clint, ale stejně tak rozptýlené, že to nemělo žádný význam. Tedy ne že by chtěl najít význam, daleko víc ho zajímalo, co je na další straně.

Otočil. Ach, dobrý bože! V duchy tiše zaúpěl. Ano, měla přesně tak parádní zadek, jak si představoval podle jejích klenutých stehen. Jak ležela na kožešinové předložce, tak se krásně zvedal nahoru... nasucho polkl a sklouzl pohledem k jejím prsům ze kterých sice neviděl bradavky, ale rozhodně viděl dost, aby si dokázal zbytek představit. Velmi živě představit... ve svých dlaních... Možná byla ta prsa dost velká, že by je ani teď nedokázal celá vzít do rukou. Vážně to chtěl vyzkoušet.

„Nechtěl sis přečíst... ty... uhm.. články?“ přerušil Bruce jeho fantazírování.

„Jistě. Později se do nich pustím,“ odpověděl a až opožděně mu došlo, že to znělo... úplně přesně tak, jak to i myslel, jenže neměl říkat nahlas, „Do články. Pustím se do článků, ne do jejich... ach bože,“ vzdal své naprosto trapné žvanění díky kterému mu jenom začínali rudnou uši, „Co si to tu namlouvám? Nemyslel jsem články, ale její...“ Výmluvně naznačil rukou.

„Dudy?“ navrhl Clint.

„Ehm... ano...“ připustil rozpačitě a nechal ruku poklesnout zase zpátky k časopisu.

„Je mi zřejmé, že se dobře bavíte, pánové, a to spíš bych vás měl informovat o tom, že agentka Romanovová právě míří na společné patro,“ přerušil je Jarvis s lehkostí, které se vůbec nehodila k tomu, že výtahové dveře se začaly otvírat.

„Sakra,“ zaklel Clint a okamžiku byl na dva kroky daleko u skříňky se sušenými potravinami, jako kdyby hodlal předstírat, že tam právě něco hledá. Ani Bruce se nezdržel. Téměř stejně rychle jako Clint se vzdálil na druhý konec pultu a shlédl do hrnku s čajem, který si s sebou přinesl. Zrádci jedni! Hodlali ho nechat, ať si sám vymáchá pusu v hanbě, kdyby ho tu Natasha přistihla zrovna s takovým časopisem v ruce. Sice si nebyl přesně jistý, jaký ona na to má názor, ale v jeho době se podobné fotky ženám rozhodně neukazovaly a co se týče moderních feministek, zatím postřehl hlavně hodně křiku a kritiky na to, co nazývali „objektivizací ženského těla“, i když přesně nevěděl, co to znamená. Každopádně se nehodlal nechat přistihnout s fotkou nahotinky.

Přitáhl k sobě knihy a strčil pod ně časopis přesně včas, jen okamžik předtím, než z právě otevřených dveří výtahu vyšla Natasha.

„Hezké odpoledne, Natasho,“ pozdravil ji s malým úsměvem o kterém doufal, že nevypadá nervózně.

„Steve...“ odpověděla, vrhla na něj nečitelný, i když dlouhý pohled, pak minula Bruce a zamířila k ledničce.

Bruce jí po jeho vzoru pokynul svým hrnkem a také se pousmál, rozhodně nervózně, a Clint se vyklonil zpoza otevřených dveří skříňky a docela přirozeně se zazubil s plnou pusou.

„Nat... dáš si?“ nabídl ji z pytlíků paprikových lupínků.

„Děkuji, ale to si raději strčím hlaveň do pusy a zabiji se dřív, než by mě zabily ty přepálené tuky,“ odpověděla mu kousavě a zanořila se do ledničky. Clint v odpovědi jenom pokrčil rameny a strčil si do pusy další hrst.

Zatím co ji nenápadně sledoval, jak si vyndavá velké balení kefíru a pak cereálie, otevřel vrchní knihu a podíval se na první stránku. Byl si docela jistý, že za jiných okolností by ho 'Kdo chytá v žitě' okamžitě vtáhlo do děje, ale teď mu po zádech lezl takový ten nepříjemný pocit studu, který opravdu nesnášel. Příště by měl opravdu nejdřív přemýšlet, než něco udělá, třeba něco tak hloupého, jako přinést na veřejné místo napůl pornografický časopis a prostě ho tam nechat válet.

Během jeho úvah a usilovného předstírání četby si Natasha stačila naplnit misku lupínky a zalít je mlékem, které popravdě nebyl schopný jen tak pozřít ani on, a pozvolna se se svým jídlem přesunout přesně doprostřed kuchyně, kde se zastavila a přejela je pohledem.

„Hmm...,“ pronesl rozvážně a dost hlasitě na to, aby se k ní všichni obrátili a jakmile to udělali, vyklenula jedno elegantní obočí směrem vzhůru, „Vypadáte jako partička dvanáctiletých kluků, které jejich matka přistihla při prohlížení playboye.“

Ani se nedivil tomu, že je Natasha prokoukla, i když si nebyl přesně jistý jak, protože věděl určitě, že z časopisu není vidět ani růžek. Ona byla prostě tak dobrá, že to odhadla, což bohužel nemělo vůbec žádný vliv na rozpaky, které se ho zmocnily a naneštěstí dokonce ani na horkost, která se mu rozlila po uších. Zapomenout, že má ten časopis s sebou, byla velká, ale velká neopatrnost.

„My jsme tu jenom...“ nechal nedokončené, jelikož ho naprosto nenapadala žádný výmluva.

„...mluvili o fotbalu,“ dokončil za něj, k překvapení jeho i Clinta, Bruce, „Nikdy jsem se... nezajímal o sport a uhm, chtěl jsem o něm konečně něco vědět.“

Nebyla to zrovna nejuvěřitelnější výmluva ze všech, ale sám s ničím lepší nepřišel a Clint také, jen se prostě opět nedalo divit tomu, že Natasha jenom mírně vyklenula obočí nahoru, než se bez dalšího slova obrátila a vydala se k pohovce.

Už napůl ulehčeně svěsil ramena, když se zastavila a vrhla přes rameno pohled přímo na něj. Zase se narovnal a postavil se téměř do pozoru. Přimhouřila oči a koutky rtů ji zacukali v pobaveném úsměvu.

„Ten brunet na straně dvacet osm je docela k nakousnutí,“ pronesla s naprosto lehkostí a její slova byla obohacena zvukem tichého dušení se, který se ozval od Bruce, jež se pokoušel napít a vybral si tomu špatný okamžik.

Naprázdno, jako hloupá ryba, pohnul pusou ve snaze vymyslet nějakou chytrou odpověď, ale pak to vzdal a poraženecky zase svěsil rameny. Přiznání pravdy byla vždycky ta nejlepší cesta.

„Tak daleko jsem se ještě nedostal,“ připustil bez vytáček, ač si za to vysloužil pocit, že mu Clint intenzivně zírá do zátylku, jako kdyby právě zradil celou četu a přitom to byl právě on, kdo se při prvních problémech klidil z bitevního pole.

„Taky mi chvíli trvalo se k němu propracovat,“ odvětila Natasha sladce a pokračovala k pohovce, „Dávají přímý přenos ruského mistrovství v krasobruslení. Kdo se bude dívat se mnou?“ přešla stejně snadno k naprosto jinému tématu a tázavě se na ně na všechny podívala, když už si sedala do jednoho rohu pohovky.

Krasobruslení byla jedna z mála Natashiných slabostí a bylo od ní opravdu pěkné, že to s nimi chtěla sdílet, jenže to zároveň bylo něco nepředstavitelně nezáživného. Dokonce i sledování golfu ho bavilo víc. A, i když byl Natashe vděčný za její otevřenost, prostě nebyl ochotný strávit tři hodiny snahou předstírat, že se baví, když měl knihy... a časopis... ke čtení.

„Rád bych, ale mám nějaké knihy z knihovny a musím je do týdne vrátit a proto se do nich chci hned pustit, ale Clint,“ řekl mile a udělal jen krok vzadu, aby lukostřelce chytl za ramena a s použitím nemalé síly – Clint se velmi usilovně bránil a funěl jako rozčílený býk – ho postrčil před sebe, „se s tebou určitě bude rád dívat. Zrovna si stěžoval, že máme stovku programů a nikde nic není,“ řekl, z velké části pro Clinta, který už ho jenom probodával nepřátelský pohledem, a pousmál se, než přes svůj úsměv procedil skrze zuby, „To tě odnaučí nechávat mě jí napospas.“

„Zmetku,“ odfrkl si Clint.

Bruce zatím schovával úsměvně za sevřenými rty, takže byl hned další na řadě.

„A doktor by si měl na chvíli odpočinout od své práce,“ dodal, přičemž se ani nedíval na Natashu, ale na Bruce a opravdu si vychutnal výraz překvapené myši, který se mu objevil na tváři, „Teď mě omluv, vrátím se k sobě, abych vás tu nerušil,“ dodal rychle, ještě než kdokoliv, včetně Natashy, mohl něco říct, popadl své knihy i s časopisem, který stále držel pod nimi a velmi rychle se strategicky začal přesouvat k výtahu.

„Naposledy jsi říkal, že si se dobře bavil a rád se se mnou budeš dívat znovu,“ ozval se mu Natashin hlas za zády a zastavil ho v půlce cesty do bezpečí výtahu.

Sklopil hlavu a na pár chvilek zavřel oči.

Pro něj naneštěstí přesně to naposledy říkal, když byl vůči ní zdvořilý a zároveň co se vnitřně naprosto upřímně snažil pochopit, co se jí na krasobruslení líbí, vyjma svalnatých mužů v trikotech a žen v sukních a šatech odhalujících téměř všechno. Dokonce jí tehdy slíbil, že se s ní podívá na nějaké další závody, jen aby splnil své předsevzetí pochopit a udělal jí radost.

„Jistě,“ odpověděl a obrátil se na patě, přičemž se v duchu rozloučil s vidinou klidného večera nad knihou... nebo možná časopisem, zatím, co bude myslet také na Tonyho... ne, ne, teď byl ten nejhorší čas na to myslet, ať už na oblé vnady herečky v časopise nebo na Tonyho svalnatá stehna, „Promiň. Budu se dívat s vámi.“

Ani kdyby nebyl supervoják, nemohl by přeslechnout posměšný zvyk, ozývající se od Clinta, který kolem něj právě procházel, aby se složil na zem k Natashiným nohám. A Bruce také vypadal patřičně škodolibě, zatím, co se vracel na své křeslo.

Odolal nutkání si povzdechnout a posadil se na své obvyklé místo ve středu pohovky, kam se během posledních týdnů přesunul od kraje, aby udělal Tonymu místo mezi ním a opěrkou na ruce. Tony totiž s oblibou napůl lehával opřený zády o jeho bok, často s jeho rukou kolem ramen, a nohama hozenými přes opěrku. Pokud šlo o krklomné polohy, jak si sednout, tak si Tony nezadal s Clintem nebo nejbližší toulavou kočkou a nikdy je nedokázal udržet ani půl hodiny z filmu.

Odložil knihy na Tonyho místo a pohodlně se opřel, protože na sledování krasobruslení potřeboval hodně pohodlí, a podíval se na obrazovku, kde právě začínal program. Nejdříve záběry na Moskvu ke kterým hlasatel předčítal pár informací o její minulosti a architektuře, než přešel k představování porotců a zúčastněných zemí. V tu chvíli se rozhlédl po ostatních a, zatímco Natasha vypadala upřímně potěšeně, tak Clint se tvářil doslova útrpně a Bruce projevoval svou obvyklou nekonečnou trpělivost.

Tentokrát už se malému povzdechnutí neubránil. Chtěl zavařit ostatním, ale místo toho zavařil i sobě. Být škodolibý se prostě nevyplácelo, alespoň jemu většinou ne.

„Kapitáne Rogersi,“ oslovil ho Jarvis, což vypadalo slibně a tak zvedl nadějný pohled ke stropu, „Volá podplukovník Rhodes a přeje si s vámi mluvit. Mám vám ho přepojit na mobil?“

Překvapen zamrkal.

Ať mu podplukovík chtěl cokoliv, samozřejmě i těch pár minut rozptýlení od krasobruslení vítal, jen si opravdu nedovedl představit, o čem by s ním Rhodes mohl chtít mluvit. Možná tak jedině mohlo jít o Tonyho, ale ten byl v pořádku. Tím si byl jistý. Měl jenom obchodní schůzku, která se sice mohl protáhnout až do večera, ale nic víc. Bylo to sotva půl hodina co o sobě dal vědět.

„Co ti chce?“ zeptal se Clint ze země, přičemž nejen Bruce, ale i Natasha přidali zvědavý poled.

„Netuším, ale zajímá mě to stejně jako tebe,“ odpověděl mu s pokrčením rameny a obrátil se k Jarvisovi, „Přepoj mi ho,“ souhlasil, už jen proto, aby zjistil oč jde, a zvedl se, „Omluvte mě, vezmu si to stranou.“  
Přešel do kuchyně, kde byl asi největší klid, opřel se o linku a vytáhl mobil. V tu samou chvíli se mu rozzářil v ruce a tak ho zvedl dřív, než stačil skutečně vyzvánět.

„Dobré odpoledne, podplukovníku.“  
„Zdravím, Steve,“ odvětil neobvykle tiše, na sebe alespoň, a podle hučení hlasu a klepání klávesnicc v pozadí, bylo znát, že je v nějaké administrativní budově, „Nevolám nevhod?“

„Ne,“ krátce sklouzl pohledem k televizi a prvních rozjíždkám, které běžely na obrazovce, „Ne, naopak mám teď rozhodně volnou chvilku. Potřebujete něco?“

„Nic moc, jenom jsem dnes přes noc v centru. Normálně někam zajdeme s Tonym, ale ten má pracovní schůzku a tak jsem si říkal, jestli neskočíme na pivo my dva?“

Nedalo se říct, že by mu právě teď nepřišla vhod věrohodná a hlavně pravdivá záminka, díky které by mohl odejít, ale pozvání zrovna od podplukovníka bylo mírně řečeno nečekané. Těžko mohli být přátelé a, i když mu vesměs nevadilo blíž se s ním seznámit, nemohl si nevybavit okamžik, kdy se s podplukovníkem Rhodesem potkali tváří v tvář poprvé a jak mu otevřeně řekl, aby nechal Tonyho na pokoji. Tehdy si samozřejmě myslel, že je jenom nějaký vydřiduch, který se snaží z Tonyho vymámit peníze přes postel a když se dozvěděl, kdo skutečně Steve je, tak se jeho přístup okamžitě změnil, ale teď byla situace opět jiná.

Byl tady. Byl Tonyho skutečný milenec - partner... druh... něco z toho - a podplukovník byl opravdový přítel. Jeden možná z dvou nebo tří, které Tony měl. Kdyby byl teď na Rhodesově místě... uznával, že pokud by si některý z jeho týmu našel známost, nejspíš by o ní nebo o něm chtěl něco vědět nejen jako velitel, který byl hlavně zodpovědný za bezpečnost všech a za utajení jejich identit, tak i jako přítel. A jaký nejlepší způsob, vyjma využití prostředků SHIELDu, byl, než se s dotyčným seznámit?

„Rád půjdu. Kdy a kde?“ odpověděl bez dalšího váhání. Pokud o něm, o Steveovi Rogersovi, chtěl podplukovník něco vědět, pak byl tady a ochotný říct přinejmenším tolik, aby Rhodes uvěřil, že to s Tonym myslí vážně a bude dělat vše, co je v jeho silách, aby se o Tonyho postaral.

„Kolem páté na parkovišti u Spotted pig? Můžu vám dát adresu, pokud...“  
„Byli jste tam někdy s Tonym?“

„Jo, jistě,“ přitakal Rhodes, „Chodíme tam skoro pokaždý. Mají tam skvělé burgry a maso, dobré pivo a je tam šero. Nikdo tam Tonyho nepozná.“  
„To zní slibně,“ upřímně potěšeně se pousmál myšlence na pořádný kus pečeného hovězího, „Jestli tam jste pravidelnými hosty, Jarvis bude vědět, kde to je. Nějak se tam dostanu.“

„Skvěle. Budu tam. Mějte se, kapitáne.“  
„I vy, podplukovníku. Sbohem,“ rozloučil se.

Trochu se zamračil na svůj telefon. Sice chápal, o co podplukovníkovi jde a byl rozhodnutý udělat dobrý dojem, jenže tohle byl prostě ten druh výzvy, ve kterých nebyl vůbec dobrý, ba spíš beznadějný. Mohl jedině tak být upřímný a tak jako vždy doufat, že to bude stačit.

„Poslal jsem vám přesnou adresu a popis trasy do všeho telefonu, Kapitáne, přejete si ještě něco?“

Krátce k Jarvisovi vzhlédl, než se opět podíval na svůj mobil, otevřel zprávu a v rychlosti prohlédl mapu trasy. Měl akorát tak čas se rozloučil a vyjet, aby tam v dopravní špičce, byť na motorce, dorazil přesně na pátou.

„Ne, nic dalšího, a děkuji,“ poděkoval mu už po cestě zpátky ke svému místu, odkud si vzal knihy, „Je mi opravdu líto,“ krátce střelil pohledem po Clintovi, „ale nakonec budu muset jít. Podplukovník mě pozval na pivo a přišlo mi nezdvořilé ho jen tak odmítnout.“

„Pozval tě na pivo...? O co mu jde?“ zeptal se Clint trochu rozmrzela, nicméně i s náznakem opravdové ostražitosti a zájmu.

„Chce se přesvědčit, jestli je Steve Rogers dostatečně dobrý pro Starka a když nebude, zbaví se ho,“ řekla Natasha s chladnou sebejistotou, aniž by se odvrátila od pohovky.

Poněkud skepticky pozvedl obočí. Fakt, že ho chtěl podplukovník Rhodes poznat ať už jako Tonyho... partnera, tak nejspíš i jako muže za maskou a štítem Kapitána Ameriky, byla jedna věc. To mu přišlo zřejmé a vcelku i logické, ale určitě by nevyvozoval žádné drastické závěry z toho, kdyby nedokázal na podplukovníka udělat dobrý dojem.

„Doufám, že nic tak doslovného.“

Natasha se k němu obrátila s jedním ze svých nečitelných a tím strašidelných výrazů, načež pokrčila rameny, a zase se vrátila ke sledování pořadu.

„Možná je jenom posedlý fanoušek. Dej pozor, ať neskončíš jak ten chlápek v Misery,“ utrousil Clint

„Nebo zavřený ve vojenské laboratoři,“ přidal se k němu Bruce s nepatrným úsměvem.

„Je hezké vidět, že mi přátelé přejí jen to nejlepší,“ odpověděl jim s nepřehlédnutelným sarkasmem, aby ho vzápětí, když se jeho prsty dotkly časopisu pod knihami, něco s potutelným úsměvem napadlo, „Mějte se a... ach, málem bych zapomněl, Clinte. Tady máš ten časopis, který si chtěl půjčit,“ ladným obloukem ho hodil lukostřelci rovnou na hlavu, „A klidně si ho můžeš nechat. Půjčím si ho od Tonyho, má platinové vydání,“ dokončil vesele, stěží zadržujíc smích a velmi rychle zamířil k výtahu.

Jarvis byl skvěle nápomocný, otevřel a hlavně zavřel právě v čas, takže nazpět hozený časopis nezasáhl jeho týl, nýbrž jenom zašustil o zavírající se dveře.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Barák patřil Hammerovi. Byla to typická kancelářská budova, dole s malým obchodním centrem a soukromými horními patry a zadním stejně soukromým vchodem. A daleko menší, než Avengers Tower, čemuž odpovídal i výtah. Vážně, skoro se do něj nevešel s jedním Hammerovým 'tajemníkem', který vypadal spíš jako obsluha z opravdu luxusní restaurace, po pravém boku, a dvěma bodyguardy po levém.

Pohlédl přes okraj brýlí na vysokého, širokého a mohutného černocha v drahém, ale stále ještě divně padnoucím obleku, který se podpaží nezaměnitelně klenulo nad zbraní, a bezděčně ho napadlo, jestli je tu pro jeho či Hammerovu ochranu nebo spíš, aby mu zabránil utéct. Pokud měl Hammer – Justin, opravil se v duchu, jen aby se naučil ho správně oslovovat, udržel přátelský tón a potěšil tak Pepper – v úmyslu něco naprosto hloupého, třeba jako pokusit se ho unést a dostat z něj firemní informace nebo totožnosti ostatních Avengers, což by přesně odpovídalo zakrnělosti jeho mozku, pak tyhle dva pro něj nebyli výzva. I když by nerad střílel v tak malém prostoru, že z něj skoro začínal mít klaustrofobický pocit a to do výtahu právě nastoupili.

Eh... Spíš za to mohla pevně utažená kravata, kterou mu Pepper velmi důrazně vnutila. Jako kdyby se musel zrovna s Hammerem setkávat s plnou parádou, včetně diamantových manžetových knoflíčků.

Rychle pohlédl na měnící se čísla na dveřmi a protože jich zbývalo do třicet trojky ještě dost, tak se v rychlosti zbavil své kravaty a s úlevou si rozepnul dva knoflíčky. Klaustrofobický pocit se hned zlepšil, i když nezmizel úplně. Pořád tu ještě byla představa celé večeře strávené v Hammerově společnosti... brr!

„Hej,“ klepl pana tajemníka do předloktí a když se k němu muž otočil, prostě mu kravatu přehodil rameno, „Od teď je vaše. Užijte si ji,“ popřál a poklepal ho po tomtéž rameni, teď ozdobeném fialovou kravatou, drobně se ušklíbl jeho zmatenému výrazu a využil toho, aby se dostal dopředu, před něj. Tam se cítil daleko lépe, když měl před sebou volný prostor a za chvíli možnost vypadnout z výtahu.

„Děkuji, pane Starku, ale bojím se, že si ji určitě nemůžu nechat,“ odmítl muž a nabídl mu kravatu zpět, zatím co se opět vmáčkl mezi něj a stěnu.

„Proč ne? Nebude mi chybět, mám jich doma doslova stovky,“ odmávl to s matnou vzpomínkou na celé šuplíky a stojany ověšené kravatami, které byly v jeho šatně, a pak se v náhlém popudu obrátil na ty dva temně se tvářící vazouny za svými zády, „Je mi líto, ale pro vás nic nemám, jedině tak boty a ponožky, ale ty by vám nebyly. Máte oba obrovské nohy...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena, čekaje na nějakou reakci, ale přes zrcadlové sluneční brýle nebylo vidět, jestli se alespoň jeden z nich na něj díval, „Nikdo z vás nezachytil žádný dvojsmysl? Ne? Ani pohyb obočím? Ne, jasně, že ne,“ napůl hořce se ušklíbl a mávl rukou, „Máte stejnou prefesionální deformaci jako ostatní muži v černém. Za tohle,“ ukázal na ně prstem, přičemž si jasně uvědomil, že se dveře za ním otevřely, „za tohle by vám měl Justin dávat zvláštní příplatky. Kamenný obličej... Dobrá práce,“ pochválil se a obrátil se vstříc své dnešní výzvě, která zněla; celovečerní křečovitý úsměv, „Justine...“

„Anthony!“ zaradoval se Hammer se svou obvyklou afektovaností a rozpřaženýma rukama ve velkém pozvání.

Očekával obvyklé zdánlivě přátelské potřesení rukou, přeci jenom tady byli Hammerovi zaměstnanci, a tak se nebránil, když mu mdle stiskl ruku, protože nečekal nic jiného. O to bylo jeho překvapení, sakra možná i šok, větší, když mu druhá Hammerova ruka přistála mezi lopatkami a vzápětí dostal dva vlhké pusy každou na jednu tvář. Mlžný opar příliš silné kolínské ho ho zahalil, vplazil se mu do nosu a zaštípal v nepříjemném kontrastu se schnoucími slinami na obličeji.

Jakmile ho Hammer propustil ze svého objetí, které bylo naštěstí stejně vláčné jako potřesení rukou, musel odolat nutkání otřít si obličej. Obecně byl nečekaný fyzický kontakt něco, co nesnášel, ale dokázal to přejít nebo si to nakonec i vychutnat, pokud ho objala nebo políbila krásná žena, ale rozhodně ne cizí chlap a Hammer ještě k tomu.

„Jsem opravdu rád, že jsi přišel, Tony,“ zabískl Hammer jasně bílými zuby, které téměř splývaly s jeho bílou kravatou, košilí a sakem, a mávnul rukou ke dveřím na balkon, „Nechal jsem večeři připravit venku. Je tam dnes nádherně. Doufám, že ti to nevadí? Mohu klidně říct, ať to odnesou zase dovnitř, jestli budeš chtít. Mě by to nevadilo...“ nechal vyznít do nervozního smíchu.

Věděl s jistotou, že by na cokoliv z toho, co Hammer řekl, vymyslel nějakou patřičnou pichlavou odpověď, ale pravda byla, že ho docela zaujalo, jak nervózně vypadal. Naposledy ho tak viděl v devadesátém osmém v Mnichově na konferenci pro německé technologické fakulty, kdy ho pod záminkou nabídky přátelství vylákal z hotelu, zpil do němoty a pak ho na druhý den nechal odříkat přednášku s kocovinou a ještě mu přitom zaměnil fotografie jeho údajně nejmodernějších terénních vozidel pro armádu za fotky malých, barevných dětských autíček. Jediné oko v sále nezůstalo suché a uklízečky nemuseli ten den vytírat, studenti z celého Německa to udělali za ně. Dokonce i Pepper stěží udržela smích, i když pak tvrdila, že namalovat mu ve spánku hitlerovský knírek voděodolnou fixou bylo trochu moc. Nakonec to uznal, alespoň sám pro sebe, ale i tak se žertík vydařil a Hammera se mu dokonale podařilo zesměšnit možná skoro rozbrečet, rozhodně se na konci hlasitě zajíkal. Jo, jo, všechno se vydařilo... včetně té blondýnky s naprosto dokonalýma nohama, kterou si po své přednášce odvedl sebou a koupil ji dvacet párů bot, jen aby jí je mohl všechny vyzkoušet a sáhnut si na ty krásně klenutá lýtka... A pak ji ojet, samozřejmě, ale to byla až druhá věc, ta první byly její nohy, tak famózní, že žádné druhé takové od té doby neviděl, i když ty Pepperiny... jo, mohly jim slušně konkurovat.

Přerušil svoje vlastní myšlenky a opět se plně soustředil na Hammera, který ho sledoval s křečovitě nervozním úsměvem a nejspíš čekal na jeho verdikt. Ven nebo dovnitř, to mu bylo celkem jedno, daleko víc ho zajímalo, proč se Hammer třese jako ratlík. Možná, nakonec nebyli s Pepper tak daleko od pravdy a Hammer něco chystal. Pokud na něj nechtěl vytáhnout iron man rukavici a vyslýchat po vzoru ruské mafie, nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než být milý a čekat, sledovat a být připraven na cokoliv.

„Je mi to jedno, klidně i venku. Nepřišel jsem sem kvůli jídlu, ale společnosti,“ odpověděl hladce a vykouzlil svůj profesionálně přátelský úsměv, kterým se mu podařilo oslnit už celé zástupy důležitých potentátů a obchodních partnerů. A který naprosto lehce zapůsobil i Hammera, alespoň to tak vypadalo, podle toho, že se přestal klepat jako pes.

„Skvělé!“ zaradoval se nahlas a vykročil ke dveřím.

Jedním nenápadným klepnutím do nožky brýlí, které vypadalo, jako kdyby si je jenom narovnal, zapnul nahrávání a následoval ho, zanechávaje jeho hlas někde na pozadí, jako bílý šum, zatím co se rozhlížel kolem sebe, aby toho z místnosti ve které byl, nahrál co nejvíc. Paměť měl sice skvělou, ale nad videozáznam prostě nebylo, zvláště na tak přecpaném místě, jako byl Hammerův byt.

„Dlouho jsem uvažoval, co nechat připravit k večeři. Vypadá to, že tady v New Yorku není žádný pořádný kuchař. Pořád se mluví o tom, kolik tu je pětihvězdičkových restaurací, ale přitom, když člověk chce někoho, kdo mu uvaří pořádné jídlo, tak prostě nemá šanci ho najít. Není to tak?“

„To si také pořád říkám,“ odpověděl konverzační mód zapnutý na autopilota.

Většina věcí tu byla v bílé, béžové nebo smetanové, mezi tím nějaké černé fleky, jako nohy nedaleké starožitné pohovky v ludvíkovském stylu nebo možná z ludvíkovské doby, čert věděl. Bylo tu tolik různých stylů, od napůl rozbitých slunečních hodin z kamene a kovu, přes egypské sošky a středověké brnění, až po ošklivou vázu z třicátých let, kterých měl z domova až po krk. Funkcionalismus se mu nikdy nelíbil, nejspíš proto, že v něm vyrůstal, a ne, rozhodně se nedal srovnávat s modernem, jak si někteří tupohlavci mysleli. Čisté úhly a prohývající se linie, které měl svém domě v Malibu a které byly i v Avengers Tower, to nebylo to samé jako dohladka vyleštěné dřevěné krabice s šuplíky nebo tohle Hammerovo obydlené muzeum starožitností, ani ne moc s podivem pravých starožitností, přinejmenším jedna egypská karafa, na kterou se zaměřil, byla pravá, jak mu vyhodnotil počítač.

„Pak jsem si ale vzpomněl na jednoho výtečného italského kuchaře, kterého jsem poznal loni v létě a řekl jsem si, že jeho jídlo ti určitě musím dát ochutnat,“ pokračoval Hammer a otevřel před nimi dveře na balkón, „a tak jsem pro něj poslal letadlo a dopravil ho sem, jen aby nám připravil jídlo na dnešní večer,“ dořekl, když vcházel, a pak ustoupil stranou ponechávaje Tonymu prostor, aby taky vešel.

Přejel pohledem po balkoně a, i když to zhoršilo úhel nahrávání, nechal brýle trochu sklouznout z nosu a podíval se kolem sebe podruhé. Obočí mu vystoupalo nahoru. Hammerův vkus byl vážně šílený. I tady bylo prakticky všechno bílé, včetně mramorového zábradlí pokrytého vysokými bílými svícemi. Na stole byl jasně bělostný ubrus na kterém by se nádobí ztratilo, nebýt i na dálku patrného zlacení a ohraničení na první pohled stříbrnými příbory, a uprostřed stolu bílá váza plná bílých růží na dlouhém stonku. Skupinka tří sluhů v oblecích, alespoň že černých, celé to divadýlko elegantně uzavírala. Byla to prostě fraška pro publikum.

Zase si nasadil brýle zpět na nos.

Kdosi, kdysi řekl, a Steve by určitě věděl kdo, že lidé, kteří mají rádi bílou, mají černou duši a tím, že se obklopují čistotou se snaží zakrýt vlastní špínu. To bylo trochu poetické, ale faktem bylo, že bílá byla děsně nepraktická, i když efektní, pokud se chtěl člověk blýsknout. Jen bylo záhadou, koho se tu snaží Hammer okouzlovat. Nebylo nic, co by mohl mít jeden a druhý to také nedokázal získat, nebo alespoň něco stejné hodnoty. Chtě nechtě musel přiznat, že zisky jejich společností jsou až nepříjemně vyrovnané, stejně jako jejich soukromý majetek, a na žebříčku nejbohatších lidí se předbíhali doslova měsíc od měsíce, podle toho, jak kterému z nich díky novému kontraktu stoupl čistý zisk. Někdy se i deset miliónů počítalo.

„Jestli ses obtěžoval dát si s jeho získáním práci, určitě bude skvělý,“ zalichotil mu s křivým úsměvem, zatím co na něj hleděl koutkem oka. Byl to spíš výraz, který působil na fanoušky, ale kupodivu i na Hammera, který se naprosto přirozeně usmál.

„Víc než skvělý,“ ujistil ho a pokynul mu rukou ke stolu, zároveň co nakročil k jednomu z míst.

Věděl, že by se měl v tu chvílí ovládnout, jenže nutkání to udělat bylo příliš silné a nebyla to žádné urážka, kterých Pepper slíbil, že se vyvaruje, takže to prostě udělal. Rychle jako štika se protáhl kolem Hammera a zasedl mu židli, ke které mířil a pak si vychutnal záblesk zmatení, který mu přeběhl přes tvář, když musel změnit směr k druhé židli.

„Šampaňské?“ zeptal se Hammer, ještě dřív než se posadil a pokynul rukou k připravené lahvi.

„Jasně,“ přitakal s naučeným úsměvem. Rozhodně by si dal něco normálního, jak pivo nebo sklenku whiskey, ale jak vidno, jeho velevážený hostitel hodlal tuhle večeři pojmout v neuvěřitelně snobském stylu a tak mu vlastně nezbývalo nic jiného, než hrát s ním.

Opřel se do židle, alespoň že byla docela pohodlná, a víceméně nezaujatě sledoval, jak se Hammer s křečovitým úsměvem, přecházejícím skoro ve smích – vážně, vydával takové ty rozčilující udýchané zvuky – snaží otevřít lahev. Kupodivu se mu to nakonec povedlo i bez toho, aby se pocákal. Velká škoda. Bylo by vtipné, kdyby musel celu večeři strávit s ošklivou žlutou skvrnou na svém bělostném saku.

„Někdy to jde trochu ztěžka,“ řekl Hammer s nervózním smíchem, zatím co mu podával už nalitou sklenku.

„Já s tím nikdy problém neměl,“ neodpustil si poznámku, který Hammerovi jen způsobila další křeč v obličeji, „Připijeme si?“ zeptal se, jen aby odvedl řeč od své malé štiplavé poznámku, protože tu byl přeci proto, aby se choval přátelsky a vstřícně, „Na minulost, která navždy zůstane minulostí a na budoucnost, která nám přinese lepší společné zítřky,“ pronesl přípitek hladce.

„Na lepší společné zítřky,“ přitakal Hammer, viditelně potěšený takovým přípitkem, a jejich sklenku s tichým cinknutím střetly.

Zvedl sklenku ke rtům, jen aby smočil v pěnivé tekutině rty, zatímco Hammer si docela zhluboka přihnul. Zamyšleně přimhouřil oči, sledujíc, jak převaluje pití na jazyku a zhluboka polyká, než se znovu nervózně usmál. Vážně, Hammer se dneska choval ještě podivněji než obvykle, ale teď už se mu nezdálo, že by něco chystal. Když měl něco v plánu, třeba věděl, že mu vyfoukne zakázku nebo když mu přebral nějakou ženskou – ne že by na tom Tonymu někdy skutečně záleželo, ale... - pak prostě nedokázal schovat výtězoslavný výraz ozdobený potměšilým úsměvem. Už neměl pocit, že by se mu Hammer chtěl chlubit něčím, co našel nebo že by ho chtěl unést a mučit. Nerozuměl jeho chování, tedy ne že by obecně chápal, proč se lidé chovají jako idioti, kromě toho, že prostě byli idioti... ne, zpět k původní myšlence. Nechápal, oč Hammerovi jde a tak jako obvykle, když něčemu nerozuměl, ho to začínalo poněkud štvát. Byl zvyklý chápat všechno hned. Byl génius, sakra!

„Připraven jíst?“ přerušil Hammer smršť jeho nevrlých myšlenek.  
Odolal nutkání protočit oči, to by bylo trochu nezdvořilé, a také se musel zevnitř kousnout do rtu, aby zadržel poznámku, která se mu drala z pusy. Něco o tom, že sem rozhodně nepřišel jíst, protože to se přece obvykle při večeři nedělalo, ale... jo, popravdě to bylo příliš slabé na to, aby to vůbec opustilo jeho mozek. Vida! Další známka jeho silného sebeovládání.

„Umírám hlady,“ odvětil s okouzlujícím úsměvem.

Hammer mu vrátil úsměv a pak zazvonil na starý zlatý zvonek. Připomnělo mu to dětství, protože stejný zlatý zvonek stál na podnosu na jídelním stole a pokud chtěl někdo přidat jídlo nebo třeba jenom podat slánku, nemohl to udělat sám, musel zazvonit, aby ho služebnictvo obsloužilo. Nikdy se skutečně do takových móresů nevžil, pořád zapomínal a Howard po něm kvůli tomu vrhal káravě pohrdavé pohledy a vždycky ho svým 'Sedni si, Anthony, a zazvoň' usadil zpátky do židle. Už tehdy mu to připadalo trochu snobské, ale co jiného taky čekat od Hammera.

Na zazvonění dva ze sluhů zmizeli ve dveřích, aby se po až nepříjemně dlouhých možná dvou minutách mlčení, zase vrátili s jídlem. Zhluboka nasál pach, který se k němu od nich nesl a který byl povědomě nepříjemný. Byl to až moc dobře známý podtón, který mu už teď stahoval sanice a houpal žaludkem. Jestli to bude opravdu to, co čekal...

„Chobotnice...“ řekl nahlas, rty i jazyk znechucením zkroucený, jak nahlížel do svého talíře, kde plavaly kousky tělíček chobotnic a sépií. Co na tom vlastně lidé viděli? Mělo to konzistenci vejce a chuť ryb. Pálivá rybí polívka s vejcem, kterou si dával v bistru tři ulice od Avengers Tower, byla určitě stokrát lepší, než to, co mu teď plavalo v talíři.

„Jsou delikátní.“ Usmál se Hammer.  
„Jsou nechutné,“ opravil ho a odsunul talíř stranou. I jeho velká obětavost a trpělivost měla svoje meze a muset jíst chobotnice bylo daleko, ale opravdu daleko za nimi.

„Netušil jsem, že je nemáš rád,“ podivil se Hammer, dokonce to až znělo upřímně, jako kdyby byl rozrušený z toho, že mu předložil něco, co nejí.

Mírně pozvedl obočí a zároveň s tím se zahleděl přes okraj brýlí na něj. Za křečovitým úsměvem bylo oppravdu něco, co vypadalo jako další záchvat nervozity. Hammer se choval jak nezkušený panic na první schůzce. Ne, vážně, o co tady sakra šlo? Měl ho snad v plánu otrávit a to se mu nevedlo, když nesnědl svoje jídlo? Jestli jo, tak naservírovat mu chobotnice naprosto stačilo.

„Všichni moji přátelé vědí, že nejím to, čemu se tak vznešeně říká 'dary moře',“ řekl poslední dvě slova s patřičným znechucením a naznačil prsty uvozovky, „Ryby obecně podle mého za moc nestojí. Co je to vůbec za maso? Bílé a vodnaté? Mám docela rád štiky a chutnala mi velryba a žralok, ale tohle,“ ukázal na talíř, „Ne, díky,“ potřásl hlavou, „Nemáš tu nějaké oříšky nebo slané tyčinky?“ zeptal se, rozhlížeje se kolem sebe; v restauracích někdy mívali něco malého k zakousnutí před jídlem a teď by se mu to přesně šiklo.  
„Ne, nic takového tu nemám.“  
„Nevadí, tak budu prostě pít a počkám na další chod“ řekl, stále zachovávaje přátelský výraz, i když byl docela rozmrzelí, a tentokrát už se zhluboka napil šampaňského. Sice byla si úplně nejhorší nápad pokoušet se opít zrovna tímhle, a jeho žaludek mu to jistě dá ráno pořádně sežrat, ale jakýkoliv alkohol byl v tuhle chvíli vítaný.

„Ehehe... to je trochu... nemilé,“ zasmál se nervozně Hammer, převalujíc stříbrnou lžíci mezi prsty, „Další chod jsou ústřice a pak je humr.“  
Nevěřícně na něj hleděl. To si z něj tropil srandu nebo co? I když pominul, že sám nemá rád cokoliv, co plave ve vodě a nemá to ploutve a i to s ploutvemi spíš jen toleruje, pak tohle byl ten nejhorší jídelníček vůbec. Rybí stůl? Fajn. Ale cpát do hosta tři druhy naprosto stejného masa bylo prostě... fópá. Ale co by se nad tím rozčiloval, byla to Hammerova ostuda, ne jeho, on se dokázal o své jidlo na dnešní večer postarat docela dobře sám.

„Oukey, s tím si poradíme,“ vykouzlil další oslnivý úsměv, „Hej! Pojďte sem,“ zavolal si jednoho z číšníků, obraceje se k němu přes rameno, zatím co lovil kapsách kalhot zmuchlané bankovky. Jakmile jeden z číšníků, přece jen trochu váhavě, přistoupil k němu, podstrčil mu bankovky pod nos.

„Ano, pane Starku?“

„Tady na rohu jsem viděl stánek s kari torttilami. Doběhněte tam pro jednu velkou se vším a když tam budou mít nakládané chilli papričky, tak jednu porci, ale nenechávejte si je dávat do sáčku. Určitě budou mít krabičku, jen je neradi dávají,“ jelikož si číšník nevzal dost rychle, jednoduše mu je strčil do náprsní kapsy, „Dejte nějaké dýžko a zbytek si nechte za námahu.“

Číšník sáhl do kapsy pro peníze a pak se podíval po Hammerovi, jako kdyby od něj čekal souhlas. Copak byl až takový problém, že by mu měl dojít pro skutečné jídlo, místo té šlichty, co mu naservírovali? Nejspíš jo, protože číšník se pohnul, až když Hammer mávl rukou.

„Dejte mu co chce,“ svolil a propustil tak chlapíka, který se uklonil a rychle vyrazil zpátky dovnitř.

Krátce ho vyprovodil pohledem, načež se naklonil dopředu, opřel předloktím o stůl a nahlédl Hammera, který právě opět nervozně ponořil lžičku do své polévky, ale nevypadalo to, že se chystá jíst.

„Opravdu jsem neměl zdání, že nejíš mořské plody. Kdybych to tušil, nechal bych nám připravit něco jiného. Ještě mohu, jestli chceš,“ navrhl spěšně.

„To není žádný velký problém, stejně mi nejvíc chutná jídlo od stánku,“ ujistil ho, dokonce i pravdivě, jelikož to nebylo žádné tajemství, a vzal si lahev, aby si dolil šampaňské až po vrch a měl o pít, „Tak...“ upil ze sklenky, „než mi přinesou jídlo; máš nějaké konkrétní témata, které bys chtěl probrat?“ pokusil se o přímý útok, když nedokázal z Hammerova chování vyčíst, na co se chystá.

„Ach... ne, ne to,“ potřásl zamítavě hlavou a ulehčeně se zasmál, „Doufal jsem jen, že bychom se mohl lépe poznat... jako přátelé. Od školy jsme se vždy vídali jenom na večírcích, veřejných akcích... u soudu. Pamatuješ?“ znovu se zasmál, krátce, takže jeho smích vyzněl do ztracena, „Tehdy si mi to opravdu nandal. Dobrý tah s těmi obrazovkami a... udělal jsi na všechny velký dojem.“

„Jsem si jistý, že bys na mém místě udělal to samé,“ ujistil ho vstřícně, i když věděl, že mu z pusy vychází naprostá lež. V první řadě, Hammer neměl šanci dostat se do stejné situace, protože byl až žalostně neschopný, a i kdyby se do ní náhodou dostal skončil, byl bez brnění a vládou oškubaný až na holý zadek. Fascinující bylo, že se mu to už dávno nestalo. Asi nějaké vesmírná anomálie.

„Ano, pravděpodobně ano,“ přitakal Hammer patřičně a konečně si vzal lžičku polévky, místo aby si s ní pořád jenom hrál, „ale ty jsi uměl vždycky udělal kolem všeho patřičnou šou. Jsi rozený komik... člověk, který prostě patří na pódium, na druhou stranu já,“ položil si ruku na prsa, „mám raději svůj tichý kout, kde mohu rozjímat a vynalézat. Skutečně převratné objevy potřebuji své místo a čas. Jistě mě chápeš?“

„Až do posledního slůvka,“ ujistil ho, nepřestávaje se přinejmenším snažit dělat, že ho opravdu zajímá, co Hammer říká, a vyprázdnil do sebe jedním hltem sklenku, než se opět natáhl pro lahev.

„Mám nechat donést další?“ zeptal se Hammer, pohled upřený na to, jak si nalévá svou sklenku opět po okraj. Přehlédl na něj přes lahev a zakroutil hlavou.

„To je dobré, ale dal bych si nějaké pivo. Nic nespláchne pálivé kari líp, než dobrý ležák,“ poručil si něco, o čem si byl naprosto jistý, že Hammer doma nemá a tentokrát tu žádost směřoval na něj, jen aby mohl sledovat další plejádu nervózních výrazů v jeho obličeji. Opravdu jenom stěží skryl pobavený úsměv, tohle už vůbec nebylo o tom zjistit, co kuje za pikle, ale prostě se jenom bavit tím, jak se tváří.

„To není žádný problém,“ odpověděl mu Hammer a znovu zazvonil, „Doneste Anthonymu nějaké pivo, které se bude hodit ke kari.

„Promiňte, pane Hammere, ale žádné pivo nemáme,“ řekl mu na to číšník.

„Tak ho jděte koupit. Co je na tom složitého?“ obořil se na něj Hammer, „Jsem si jistý, že tu je někde v okolí samoobsluha nebo tak něco. Tam budou mít pití, které se hodí k jídlu ze stánku. Je to tak, Anthony?“ obrátil se k němu pro potvrzení.

„Basa piv ze sámošky bude přesně to pravé,“ přitakal. Samozřejmě, mohl Hammera ještě víc vynervovat a nechat ho své zaměstnance běhat po městě pro nějaké speciální pivo o kterém by tvrdil, že mu chutná, ale v první řadě se chtěl najíst a pořádně napít a pak... no, popravdě mu bylo těch lidí líto. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že musí pracovat pro někoho takového, jako je Hammer. Na to, aby je týral, byl i Tony příliš útlocitný.

„Slyšel jsi? Na co ještě čekáš? Běž!“ popohnal ho Hammer.

„Jistě, pane Hammere,“ řekl číšník a odspěchal za svým kolegou.

„Bude to tu za chvíli,“ ujistil ho Hammer.

„Jsem trpělivý muž.“

„To je skvělé, opravdu skvělé...“ řekl na oplátku a jeho slova se vytratila do ticha, které se začalo rychle protahovat. Jednoduše nebylo nic, co by si zrovna oni dva mohli říct, pokud se neměli vzájemně urážet a provokovat, nebo jak říkala Pepper, jeden před druhým se vytahovat. Byla to nuda, jen sledovat Hammera, jak potichu, s křečovitým úsměvem, srká jednu malou lžíci polévky za druhou.

S potlačovaným povzdechem se opřel hlouběji do židle, uvolněně se sesunul a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Jedním dlouhým pohledem přehlédl nudný výhled, aby pokračoval ke zbytku dekorace, kterou si předtím neprohlédl, jako velké mramorové vázy s dalšími růžemi a bílozlaté provazy omotané kolem sloupků zábradlí. Připomnělo koupelnu, nejspíš proto, že v jejich starém sídle měli jednu takovou vyvedenou v bílém mramoru a zlatě.

Odvrátil pohled od dekorací, podíval se na Hammera, který mu pohled opětoval a opět se usmál, a nakonec skončil u svých hodinek. Bylo to asi šest minut, co si poslal pro jídlo a dlouhých patnáct, co vešel do výtahu. Čas se vlekl jak nemrznoucí kapalina na Sibiři a jeho myšlenky se táhly s ním. Hmm, mohl by třeba poslat pár zpráv Steveovi. Co asi teď dělal? Možná se s ostatními díval na poslední fotbalový zápas sezóny. Ach, sakra... To byl vlastně jeho a Rhodeyho večer. Dneska si mohl místo setkání Hammerem zajít k Spotted pig, dát si pořád dvojitý burger a louskat solené pistácie, zatím co by jedním okem a uchem sledoval zápas na malinkaté televizi nad barem a druhým zase opilého Rhodeyho, který by si stěžoval na svou ženu.

„Nuže, máš teď rozpracovaného něco zajímavého?“ přerušil plahodárné ticho a hlavně jeho krásné představy, „Samozřejmě nechci vědět o žádném tvém firemním tajemství, jen mě to zajímá jako... kolegu génia.“

Pomalu k němu obrátil pohled a pozornost, ponechávaje tvář naprosto smrtelně vážnou.

„Pracuji pro projektech pro Avengers a ty jsou přísně tajné. Kdybys o nich něco věděl, nikde na světě bys už nikdy nebyl v bezpečí. Ani na tom malém opuštěném skalním ostrůvku, kde kotvíš se svou jachtou a myslíš si, že o něm nikdo neví,“ pronesl nesmírně vážným, ba přímo strašidelným hlasem a Hammer zamrkal, „Dělám si srandu,“ protočil oči a vypil poslední zbytek ze svého sklenky, „Vylepšuji svoje obleky a tak trochu studuji,“ odpověděl neurčitým tónem, poskytujíc jen takové informace, které by si dokázal domyslet nebo zjistit i idiot, „A ty?“

„Ach, já? Já jsem teď neuvěřitelně zaměstnaný,“ chytl se Hammer okamžitě, „Jak jistě víš, teď je má firma největším dodavatelem pro armádu, což mi přidělává spoustu práce, a, i když je to radost pomáhat chránit naši krásnu zem a vydělat si při tom pár dolarů, tak je to vyčerpávající. Naštěstí jsem si v poslední době našel čas i na svůj koníček,“ aniž by přestal, k Tonyho nelibosti mluvit na víc, než je třeba, se napil šampaňského a volně pokračoval, „Archeologie,“ pronesl gestikulujíce při tom, jako kdyby říkal nějaké čarovné slovo; Tony jen skepticky pozvedl obočí.

„Archeologie je tvůj koníček?“ zeptal se, vlastně trochu zbytečně. Když viděl ty muzejní kousky ve vedlejší místnosti, mohl si takovou otázku klidně odpustit. Zase, na druhou stranu, pokud teď Hammer lhal a ve skutečnosti láska k archeologii byla jenom záminka pro hledání nebezpečného mimozemského odpadu... ne, to ne. Myšlenku, že by tu byl proto, aby se mu Hammer něčím takovým pochlubil, už vlastně zavrhl a bylo zbytečné se k ní vracet.

„Ano, ano, to jsem celý já,“ nervozně se zasmál a narovnal si brýle dvěma prsty, „Sbírám ty malé kousky lidské historie, abych si připomněl... víš, to, že jsme my jsme právě tady a teď a že v rukou mužů, jako jsme my dva, leží budoucnost a je jenom na nás, abychom se stali historií, na kterou budou lidé vzpomínat. Je to tak?“ obrátil se na něj pro potvrzení.

Zůstal na něj hledět a velmi dobře si uvědomoval, že to, co Hammer řekl, bylo až překvapivě hluboké a pravdivé a docela přesně to vystihovalo i jeho vlastní snahu pomoci lidstvu dosáhnout svého potenciálu a nebýt nikdy zapomenut. Přijít na to, že z Hammera nevychází jenom hlouposti, bylo značně znepokojivé. Potřeboval svoje pivo a svou tortilu s chilli papričkami, aby zaplašil dobrým jídlem dojem, že nemá jeho spolustolovník v hlavě jenom piliny.

„To je pravda,“ souhlasil, pohrávaje si s prázdnou sklenkou, „Muži jako jsme my vždy vstupovali do historie a měnili ji, ale proto, abych to věděl, nepotřebuji mít doma muzeum... Které je mimochodem velkolepé,“ dodal, aby zahladil třeba jenom zdání, že se mu zdejší výzdoba nelíbí.

„Oh. Zaujaly tě moje drobnosti?“ zeptal se Hammer potěšeně.

„Samozřejmě. Vypadá to, že jsou to samé vzácnosti,“ řekl a podíval se, s rozmáchlým gestem rukou, ke dveřím, ale jenom proto, že vyhlížel vracející se číšníky, matně totiž zaslechl otevírání výtahových dveří a skutečně; ten, kterého si poslal pro pití, zrovna mířil k nim s talířem v jedné ruce a malým podnosem s jednou plechovkou piva v druhé.

„Mohl bych ti je po večeři ukázat. Byl jsem u nalezení každého kousku, vlastně jsem některé osobně našel a vím o nich úplně...“

„No konečně,“ přivítal číšníka, právě vcházejícího na balkon, přičemž Hammera sledoval jenom napůl ucha a napůl oka. Vůně silného pouličního kari, tak nepodobného těm luxusním omáčkám z drahých restaurací, měla jeho veškerou pozornost a sbíhaly se mu z ní sliny.

„To je tvoje jídlo... voní docela silně.“

„Prosím, pane Starku.“ Položil mu číšník jeho jídlo s úklonou na stůl a zvedl podnos, takže odhalil nádherně obrovskou tortilu v původním promaštěném papírovém kornoutu a alobalu. A hned vedle stála umělohmotná krabička až po okraj naplněná nakládanými, sýrem pěchovanými, chilli papričkami. V kuchyni nejspíš nebyl nikdo, kdo by byl ochotný se něčeho takového pořádně dotknout, natožpak to otevřít. Výrazy číšníků, které se na jeho jídlo úkosem dívali, když si myslel, že je nevidí, říkaly všechno, ale jemu to bylo celkem jedno. Měl svoje vysněné jídlo a k ruce mu číšník položil vychlazené pivo.

„A vypadá hodně... ehm... civilně.“

„Je to skvělé. Jedna z nejlepších věcí, které si člověk může dát,“ odvětil, zatím co strhával kousky alobalu. Potom vzal tortilu oběma rukama, a že to rozhodně bylo třeba, a labužnicky se do ní zakousl. Kořeněné a pálivá chuť nádherně přehlušila jak zbytky zápachu z polévky, tak i tu přehnaně sladkou pachuť šampaňského, které Hammer vybral.

Začal žvýkat své sousto a podíval se přes stůl na výraz potlačovaného znechucení, který se Hammerovi odrážel na tváři. Jen tak tak se nezačal dusit, když se snažil potlačit potměšilé uchechtnutí. Byl to docela pocit zadostiučinění, že mu mohl skazit chuť stejně spolehlivě, jako jí ještě před chvíli měl sám zkaženou. Škoda jen, že ten pocit trval jenom chvíli, protože číšník předložil před Hammera další chod a tak v Tonym vyvolal vlnu nevolnosti, kterou se rozhodl zalít pivem

„Tak,“ podíval se raději po plechovce, než po živých ústřicích, a jedním prstem ji zručně otevřel, „kde jsme to skončili?“ zeptal se, ale nenechal Hammera ani dokončit nádech, natož odpovědět, „Jo, jasně, už vím... nabízel si mi prohlídku svých,“ mávl tortilou k balkonovým dveřím, „muzejních exponátů.“

„Ano, přesně to jsem navrhoval. Mám tam nádherné a vzácné egypské kousky, kdys měl zájem...“  
„Jistě, rád podívám,“ vyklouzla mu z pusy stará, dobrá naučená odpověď, které vzápětí zalitoval. Neměl přece v plánu zdržovat se tu dýl, než bude nezbytně nutné nebo dokud nepřijde na to, oč Hammerovi skutčně jde. A potože si byl momentálně docela jistý, že o mu nejde o nic víc, než o patetický pokus tvářit se jako přítel a možná ho i donutit věřit, že je jeho přítel, aby toho pak mohl zneužít, tak mu přišlo docela v pohodě odejít hned po jídle. Jenže, jakmile vklouzl do módu vychovaného a vstřícného Tonyho Starka, který blíská úsměvy na všechny strany, bylo těžké se z něho dostat pryč, zvláště pokud tohle všechno dělal také pro Pepper a pro její pokoj a klid.

„Výtečně,“ zaradoval se Hammer, „To je opravdu... výtečné. Popravdě,“ zamával rukou, „nečekal jsem tvůj zájem. Překvapil si mě. Mile překvapil. Opravdu.“

„To jsem já; muž plný překvapení,“ řekl mile a oslnil ho dalším úsměvem.

Dělal to pro Pepper, pro její klid a aby si Hammer myslel, že ho má v hrsti, i když to nebyla pravda – přesně to si musel stále opakovat a zároveň si přestavovat ten božský klid, až se vrátí domů a zaleze si na pohovku ve svém dílně... a nebo ke Steveovi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Předem děkuji za komentáře a kudosi.


End file.
